My Mission is Mercy
by DixieWildflower
Summary: After Wade Barrett has surgery, he meets a woman who can fulfill all his fantasies, but can he fulfill hers?
1. Chapter 1

Shay looked down at the man on the gurney, and started to rub her knuckles hard on his sternum. "Mr. Bennett, wake up and look at me, you need to open your eyes." She looked over to one of the other nurses, Leann, and said "bring me some Narcan. His blood pressure and O2 sat are still dropping. I can't get him awake." She looked at the new recovery nurse with disdain and asked her "just how much morphine did you give him?" When Leann returned, she gave him the morphine reversal. Slowly his eyes started opening, and he started trying to raise up.

"No no no Mr. Bennett, you need to lie back before you hurt yourself" she said placing her hand on his chest and feeling how hard it was. She quickly shook those thoughts from her head. Stu looked up at her and smiled and lay back down. _'Wow' _she thought, _'this man is build and hot. NO! Stop it right now Shay' _she said inside her head.

"What is your name darlin'?" he said as he looked glassily up at her. She giggled softly, hearing his northern English drawl for the first time, and said, "just call me Shay. Glad to see you are awake. Can you tell me your name?"

"Of course, love, it's Stu Bennett."

She grinned "very good Mr. Bennett. Now, do you know where you are right now?"

"Well, this is a hospital" he smartly replied.

"Yes it is. Do you know what day it is?"

"Uh, I believe it is Wednesday. Why are you asking me these silly questions?"

"I know it may sound silly, but it is important. Now, do you know why you are here?"

"I had surgery on my elbow, which by the way bloody hurts."

"Alright, now that you are awake, I will see what the doc will let you have. Just hold tight." She glanced over at Leann and asked her to watch him while she spoke to the surgeon.

When she came back, she walked over to Stu with a needle in her hand. "What the bloody hell is that for?" he asked. "Well, it is a shot for your pain. Since you didn't do so well with the morphine, we are going to try some Demerol with some nausea medicine in your hip. You need to roll over." Stu let out a sigh through his nose but did as she asked. "You will probably start to feel pretty drowsy. We will keep a close eye on you. Just relax and rest. Do you have any family with you that you want to come back and sit with you? We are going to have to keep you a couple of more hours."

"No family, just my mates. You can tell Drew to come back."

"Alright. I will go get him for you." Shay walked out to the waiting room and asked "Which one of you is Drew?"

"Oh aye, that would be me. Is anything wrong?"

"Nooo, no of course not. We are just going to have to keep him a couple of more hours and wanted to let someone back to see him."

"Okay." Drew turned to Stephen, Heath and Paul and said "I'll back in a little while."

Stephen was watching Shay while she walked away and licked his dry lips as Paul elbowed him in the arm. "Is sex all you think about anymore since Brandy broke up with you?" Paul said, shaking his head.

"I can't help it fella. I was off the market too long yeh know. I got some time to make up fer!" he said, laughing heartily.

"Both of y'all are hopeless." Heath said.

"Right through that curtain there Mr…?" Shay said.

"Galloway love. But please call me Drew" he grinned.

"Okay, Drew. You can have a seat in that chair right there if you like." she said, smiling back at him. _'He has gorgeous dimples'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey mate, how are you feeling?"

"Much better. A little fuzzy but my arm doesn't hurt at least. And I have a beautiful angel taking care of me" he said gazing dreamingly over at Shay who was busy looking the monitors and charting at the computer. Drew couldn't hold back a laugh at his doped up friend.

"That you do" Drew nodded in agreement. "And she smells good as well."

Stu faded out into sleep and Drew went back to the waiting room. After sleeping another hour and a half, he was woken up to another nurse who he didn't recognize, shaking him. She roughly pulled out his IV and said he was fine to go home now. She gave him his papers to sign and he was unceremoniously escorted out the door.

"Wait, before I leave, where did my other nurse go?" he turned and asked.

"Who, Shay? She isn't a regular nurse. She is the anesthetist. She had another surgery to work." the older nurse replied. "She filled in for your anesthetist when he started getting ill in the middle of your surgery. Anyway, have a good afternoon" she stated and shut the surgery bay doors.

Stu walked away slowly, shaking his head. He looked up and saw Stephen sitting there. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well, they left already since yeh were doin' good. Said they would see yeh when yeh got home later. Why do yeh look like someone just shot yer dog?"

"I met a lovely woman today. She held my hand and brushed the hair out of my eyes and whispered softly to me that I would be okay. When I woke up, I saw this gorgeous set of hazel eyes staring down at me, and I felt my heart stop."

Stephen chuckled lightly and said "I saw her too. But I didn't feel it in my heart yeh know!" Stu glared at his friend for such a comment on his dream woman. "Hey, I saw her first _fella. _And don't talk about her like that."

"Sorry Stu. Seriously though, don't yeh think the lass was just doin' her job? Besides, Drew said you were pretty out o' it."

"No, her job was just to make sure I didn't die. I know what I felt mate. I have to see her again. I just have to."


	2. Chapter 2

All that night, Stu couldn't sleep. When he closed his eyes, he saw hers looking back at him. _'Damnit. What am I going to do?' _he thought. That was the norm for the next two weeks. He never would have thought that his insomnia could actually get worse. He spent his days bored and alone, and his nights wishing he had someone to hold. That was the only time he was jealous of Heath. He had started wishing he could have what Heath had. A wife that loves him, who is waiting for him when he gets home, a woman carrying his child, someone to call his own.

The next time that all his friends were in Tampa, they decided to drag him out to the bar. "Look mate, you have to get out of the house. You're starting to worry me" Drew said.

"Yeah, just forget that nurse and find yeh a pretty lass to take home and take yer mind off things. That's what I plan on doin', all night long fella." Stephen said winking.

Twenty minutes later, they met up with Paul, Nick and Cody at Aftershoxx, a new bar they wanted to try. When they walked in, there was a live band playing and people around the dance floor. Stu stepped up to the bar and ordered a Guinness, and turned around and sat on the stool. The band was playing Nirvana, not his favorite but he could tolerate it. He looked down and saw Stephen already chatting up some blonde at the end of the bar and laughed to himself. As the song stopped, he heard a man on the stage talking. "As a special treat tonight, we have the owner's sister here to sing for us. Please welcome Shay McKinney."

Stu's breath caught in his throat as he saw his angel walk to the stage in a pair of jeans that looked like a second skin, cowboy boots, and a low-cut silk blouse that accentuated her perfect breasts and with her chestnut brown hair falling over her shoulders. He slapped Drew in the arm and said "Oh my God, that is her. She is here Drew!"

"I see her, calm down. You are acting like a lovesick schoolboy" Drew whispered.

Shay walked to the microphone, picked up her guitar, and sat down on the stool. "Thank y'all. The first song I'm going to do is one of my favorites, _You Don't Mess Around With Jim _by Jim Croce."

As she started to play, Stu stared up at the stage and decided that she wasn't going to get away from him this time without a fight. Several songs later, the band finished their set and Shay made her way through the crowd over to the bar, never noticing the 6'7 giant eying her like she was a lollipop.

"What are you drinking, love?" Stu whispered into her ear. Shay jumped back, ready to have to slap the taste out of some drunk jackass, only to see the gorgeous Englishman she met a couple of weeks ago. "Holy shit you scared me!"

Stu backed up and threw his hands up and said, "So sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay, I was done growing anyway" she laughed. Stu chuckled back at her, loving listening to her deep Southern accent. "So, WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING LOVE" he shouted at her. "Ha, yeah I heard you that time Mr. Bennett."

'_Mr. Bennett?' _he thought. "No, please call me Stu."

"Alright, Stu. I will have a _Sex on the Beach _please." Stu smirked at her and felt a twinge in his groin at the thought. "By the way, your voice is hot. England right?" Before Stu could respond, Drew walked up behind Shay "Hi lassie. You sounded great. Never would have thought you to be a musician" Drew said.

"Uh thanks. Sorry I have forgotten your name. Guess I can just call you _'Dimples' _huh?" She said smiling. Drew smiled back, flashing his dimples and said "that wouldn't be the worse thing I've ever been called, but you can just call me Drew."

"Well then Drew, where are you from? Your accent is very sexy as well." Shay asked, grinning up at him. Drew laughed and responded "Scotland."

Shay's eyes lit up and said "My father is from Ireland, but his parents are Scotch-Irish. Shay is actually short for Séighín (SHAY een). Oh, I have always wanted to visit Scotland but never have had the chance."

As Shay and Drew continued talking, Stu couldn't help but feel a little put out that his friend was garnering all of her attention. _'Why did women always find Drew so attractive. It comes so easily for him. Well not this time mate' _Stu thought to himself. Stu decided to butt in, "You know, I used to live in Ireland for a while myself with Drew and Stephen over there" he stated pointing down to the end of the bar where Stephen was, surrounded by women hanging on his every word.

"It's true, we all lived in Ireland when we were starting out. Of course Stephen actually _is_ Irish" Drew stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and what exactly is it you boys do?" Shay responded with a raised eyebrow.

"We are professional wrestlers" Stu was quick to pipe up.

"Wow, like you mean Hulk Hogan and Rick Flair kind of wrestlers?" she said wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, they are pretty old school, but yeah, like them" Drew nodded.

"Wow. Really. That's pretty wicked. Guess that explains how the hell you messed up your elbow huh?"

"Precisely. How about you join me at one of those tables and we can talk more. Oh, and let me get you another round." Shay shook her head in agreement and questioned "maybe Drew would like to join us?"

Stu shot Drew a look and Drew has known his friend long enough to know that was a warning to make himself scarce. "No, sorry lassie, I was about to go and rescue Stephen, just thought I would say hi."

"Oh, okay." Stu sighed at the disappointment evident in her voice.

"But I promise Stu is much better company than me" he stated winking at her. She giggled and nodded at him.

"Hey love, why don't you go get us a table and I will bring the drinks over?"

"Okay Stu" she replied and made her way over to a table in the corner. For the next few hours, they laughed and shared stories, and told about their lives over a endless amount of drinks. He told her of his life back in England, about college, bare knuckle fighting, and his love of music. She told him about her love of music as well and how she got into nursing. Before they realized it, it was last call.

"Looks like your friends have left you. Do you want to share a cab?"

"That sounds great love. I can't seem to find my phone though. I must have left it in Drew's car."

"Don't worry, I will call for one. Is it bad that I have the cab company number saved in my phone!" she drunkenly asked as she thumbed through her contacts.

"Ha! Not at all darling, just means you're responsible."

The cab arrived a few minutes later and Stu opened her door and motioned for her to climb in. "Ladies first." As he climbed in behind her, she was giving her address to the driver. He noticed the smell of her sweet perfume as he scooted up closer to her. He put his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed her in. He placed his hand on her thigh and began to inch his way up her leg. She exhaled, and he drew back, apologizing, thinking he had went too far. She turned to face him, and Stu was fully expecting a slap.

Shay leaned over and brought her hand to his face and pressed her lips against his. Stu ran his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She lowered her hands to his shoulders and draped her leg across his before straddling his lap. Shay pressed her breasts against his chest and gasped as his big hands moved down her back to cup her ass and pull her down roughly into the hard bulge forming in his jeans .

The driver clearing his throat brought them out of their trance, suddenly remembering where they were. Shay whispered against his lips "do you want to come inside for a while baby?" All Stu could do was nod, unable to form a sentence with the aching between his legs taking up every thought. Shay climbed out over him and paid the driver. She reached around and grabbed Stu's large hands and placed them on her hips, leading him into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they were in the house, Shay shut the door and locked it behind them. Stu spun her around and pressed her back against the door. Instantly, his lips were on hers, and he grabbed her hips and arched them up against him. She could feel his arousal through his jeans. Shay's hands traveled up to his hard chest, feeling for the buttons on his shirt. She whined in protest as he stepped back and pulled her shirt up and over her head. His lips now roaming down her jaw line to her collar bone and down her shoulders. She stepped away from him, pulling him down the hall into her bedroom.

Stu sucked in a breath as her hands went to the button on his jeans. She dropped to her knees and slowly pulled them down. She slid her hands to the back of his calves and lightly stroked the sides of his legs as she kissed his lower abdomen and worked his boxers down his long, toned legs. She placed feather light kisses on his thighs and belly as she worked her way back up his body. She then pushed him back away from her, making him fall into the bed. Shay gave him a smoldering look, as she worked her tight jeans down her tanned legs showing him her tight abs and belly button ring. She turned around, giving him a view of her ass in her black lace panties. She glanced at him over her shoulder, making sure his eyes were glued on her. She unsnapped her bra and let it fall down her arms. Then she hooked her fingers in her panties, swiveling her hips as she pulled them down, slowly exposing her butterfly tramp stamp. _'She is a naughty girl'_ he thought.

The show she was giving him was killing Stu. She turned back around, revealing her full breasts to him, and he stifled a moan as he saw the rings through her nipples. _'She is a VERY naughty girl.'_ Shay walked up to him and started kissing him again roughly, forcing her tongue in his mouth. Stu thought to himself, _'looks like she wants to play rough. Fine by me.' _She moaned loudly as his hands roved up to her breasts and squeezed her sensitive nipples. He dropped his head and gave her nipple a lick, and watched as she shuddered and threw her head back. Her eyes shot open and she let out a cry when he gently bit down, a sensation that traveled straight to her already wet and aching pussy. He reached behind her, sliding his hands down her back and with a large hand, struck her ass hard, causing her to jump into him and yelp in delight.

Shay then pulled herself from his grasp and fell to her knees. She slowly licked the underside of his big cock, then made circles with her tongue around the head. In one fast motion, she took the whole hard length of him deep into her throat. Stu let out a gasp, then a throaty moan when she started to hum and swallow around him. She let out a breath through her nose, then started to bob her head up and down around the shaft, taking him in all the way each time. She gripped her nails into his thighs as she pleasured him. She picked up the pace when she felt his hand wrapped in her hair. Shay knew he was getting close when his breathing became more shallow and she felt him tense up. She removed her hands from his legs and moved one hand to cup his balls and the other to wrap around the shaft. She massaged his balls and jerked her hand feverishly up and down his cock while sucking hard on the crown. Stu couldn't take any more and came with a growl into her mouth. He fell back on the bed, drained from his release.

Shay moved to lie next to him, smiling at her accomplishment, making this big man putty in her hands. Stu turned over and starting kissing her, letting his hands wander up and down her sides, then squeezing her ample breasts. He said softly into her ear "your turn, love" sending shivers down her spine. "Are you sure you can handle some more of me baby?" she asked mischievously. He nodded and grinned, and slipped his finger into her folds, finding another surprise.

"Oh you are a very very naughty little girl aren't you?" She lowered her eyes and bit down on her lip and shook her head yes. He lowered his head to lick around her nipples as he thrust his finger into her moist heat and flicked his thumb across her clit piercing. She moaned loudly and arched her hips into his touch. After what she did to him, he was determined to make her come apart and have her begging him for release. He left a trail of kisses as he made his way down her body, nipping at her supple flesh, finally come to rest at his target. Stu wrapped his hands under her thighs and brought her womanhood to his mouth. He placed lazy licks all around her clit, making her writhe around before he finally flicked his tongue across her sensitive and swollen nub, earning a loud moan from her.

Stu started to lick faster as he worked two fingers inside her, noticing how slick and tight her channel was for him. Before long he had her bucking wildly, crying out in pleasure. She reached down and pulled his hair, finding her release with a shout of his name. She collapsed back on the bed, trying to get her breathing back under control. Stu smirked at her, looking at the woman before him coming down from the high that he gave her.

By now, he was rock hard again and ready to pound into her. As he settled himself over her, placing his cock at her entrance, he looked in shock when she said, "no."

"Um, what do you mean 'no'?"

"What about your elbow? Maybe you should lie down and let me do the work huh?" she said, giving him a wink.

"Oh yes, my elbow, mustn't strain myself" he replied with a smirk. He shifted to lie on his back and watched with hungry eyes as she climbed on top of him. Shay slowly lowered herself down onto his cock, crying out as he filled her completely. Once he was seated fully inside her, she leaned down and whispered "I'm gonna ride you like a quarter horse at the Kentucky Derby. You better hold on tight."

Stu gazed into her eyes and saw the lust in them as she started to rock slowly back and forth on his stiff manhood. As she started to roll her hips, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and closed tightly. He could feel her tight walls squeezing around him as she repeatedly ground her hips against his. Shay had her hand pressed to his chest, and started bouncing on his cock, his hips angling up to meet hers, bottoming out with each thrust. One hand moved from her hip to stroke her clit, while the other grabbed on to her breast. All that was heard was the sounds of two people in ecstasy and flesh hitting flesh. Stu finally couldn't resist any longer, and flipped them over so he could be on top. Elbow be damned. "On your knees" he growled and she quickly complied.

He pushed her shoulders down on the bed and drove his cock deep inside her. Stu brought his hand down and slapped her ass repeatedly, making her squeal in pleasure. He hunched his body over her back and pinched her nipples. They were both close to their releases, and with him biting down on her shoulder, it pushed her over the edge. Shay came with a scream, her walls spasming and clamping down around him. He forced himself to thrust into her, coming deep inside her with a grunt. He collapsed onto the bed beside her, his energy spent but well worth it for them both to find bliss. Stu gave her a sweet, gentle kiss before pulling her against him and them falling asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Shay woke up with a pounding in her head and soreness between her thighs. She glanced over at the man lying next to her sleeping like a baby and the memories of the night before came flooding back. She reached out to him, sliding her arm under his and snuggling up to his back. She placed a soft kiss to his freckled shoulder and soon fell back asleep.

A few hours later, they both started to rouse. Stu woke to a woman pressing her breasts into his back and looked over his shoulder and smiled. He hated to move because she looked so peaceful, but nature calls. Shay woke up as he got out of bed and watched his gorgeous naked body walk across her bedroom. _'There ought to be a law against a man looking that good'_ she thought. When he came back, she was sitting up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her, and he had to smirk at the look she was giving him. Stu Bennett knows he has a nice body but it is always nice to have someone appreciate it.

"Good morning beautiful" he said as he crawled back into her bed and pushed his lips against hers, earning a pleased sigh from her.

"Good morning yourself you sexy thing you" she replied getting a laugh from him.

"Last night was incredible Shay. The best I have had in a very long time in fact" he told her as he moved beside her and put his head in her lap.

"You were amazing baby. Not how I was expecting my night to end when I went to the club last night you know."

"So would you fancy having dinner with me tonight? I would love to take you out. I don't want this to end" he said to her honestly.

"That sounds great, but what are you doing this afternoon? My brother is having a get-together at his house and grill and we are gonna play music and just have a good time. Would you like to come? You could bring your guitar and play some too if you wanted. We could go to dinner maybe Sunday? Don't freak out, I'm not asking you to come meet my family or anything like that yet, just going to be my brother and his wife and some of our friends. If you don't want to it's ok."

He started laughing, "no, I would like that. Sounds like a good time. Is this the brother that owns the club?"

"Great! Yeah, he is my only brother. I have three older sisters, but they won't be there. Actually I think my niece might be coming though. Hey you should invite Drew. I think she would like him!"

"Your niece?" he said scrunching his nose.

"Yeah, don't look at me like that Stu! She is 25!" Shay replied giggling.

"Ohhh I see. Had me worried you were trying to get my mate into some trouble! I think he would enjoy that. I will call him later. Bloody hell, that reminds me, that bugger still has my phone. I guess I will have to go over to his and get it."

"Do you need me to take you? I can drop you off there or at home and call you later with the directions. Whatever you want to do."

"How about we go by mine and I can shower and change and take you to breakfast? Besides I don't want you to know where Drew lives in case you decide you would rather have him than me" he responded earning a smack on his arm.

"I hope you are kidding. Why would I want him when I have this sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, built, smart, charming, _endowed_ man right here in front of me? You don't even have to touch me to turn me on, just the sound of your voice, mmmmm, gets me wet" she told him biting down on her lip.

"Oi, stop that or we will never leave your house because you won't be able to walk today" Stu advised her.

Shay chuckled and leaned down and spoke low "I already am sore from that huge cock of yours."

Stu groaned, closing his eyes, and his baritone voice rumbled against her thigh "I am warning you. Behave. Or there will be consequences."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide with insincere innocence "yes sir, I will be a good girl. I don't want to be punished…yet." She added winking, "besides, I am sure I already have bruises on my ass from last night. I had better behave, huh?"

"Oh, you are a naughty girl so I am sure you will have more, very soon. Now stop teasing me and get in the shower so we can go."

"Yes sir" she said, climbing out of bed. "I won't be long, just make yourself at home."

When she got up to get in the shower, Stu gathered up his clothes and put them on. He walked down the hall and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. _'Very nice house' _he was thinking as he looked around. He decided to go and sit down in the living room and wait for her. In the state they were in last night, he didn't notice how big her place was. After about twenty minutes Shay came out of the bedroom in jeans and a tank top with her hair pulled up on her head. Even with no make-up and jewelry the woman was a knock-out. He loved the fact she was comfortable in her own skin and didn't seem to feel the need to be dolled up all the time to feel pretty.

Shay noticed the way he was looking at her up and down and she started to feel self-conscious. "Is there something wrong with how I look Stu?" she questioned him.

"My God no, you look beautiful, just how you are."

She blushed and lowered her head and whispered "thank you."

As they walked out to the garage, she turned and asked him "do you want to drive?"

"I will if you want me to love" he said then noticed her car. "Wow, what kind of car is that?"

"It is a 2012 Porsche Cayenne Turbo. My baby. I am a car girl by the way" she declared proudly. She tossed him the keys and said "Hop in."

Stu was impressed to say the least. She had brains, beauty and talent, and good taste. He was beginning to wonder if he found the perfect woman.

The fifteen minute drive to his house was filled with commentary on cars and music and other people's crazy driving. He even admitted to her that he wasn't really a car guy, more of a sports guy. He learned that she was a three sport athlete in high school, but gave it up when she went to college. She told him she had studied dance and gymnastics when she was a kid, but always loved music more. He was surprised when she told him she played the piano and violin, in addition to the guitar. He also laughed to himself when she sang along to _Fat Bottomed Girls _when it came on the radio.

When they arrived at his home, he invited her to sit and watch TV while he got ready. Shay looked around and thought his house was very homey with an overstuffed, extra long couch that was very comfy. While waiting for him, she almost fell asleep on his sofa. After about fifteen minutes, Stu emerged clean shaven, with his coal black hair slicked back in place. He was in camo shorts and a tee shirt. She stood up to meet him and a whiff of his aftershave hit her _'oh my, Armani Black Code. He is going to get raped before we get to eat.'_

"Mmmmm you smell so damn good. And your face is so soft" she said breathlessly as she ran her hand down his cheek. "Okay, let's go before I molest you." He had to let out a laugh at her before they got out the door. "So where do you want to eat love?"

"I don't care, wherever is fine with me."

"Alright, IHOP it is. It is fairly close by."

As they sat there talking, they both were thinking about how easy things were between them. The conversation flowed, there were no awkward silences, nothing felt forced. To anyone that saw them together, it would seem they had known each other forever. Shay was thinking about how charming he was. He was the kind of man she dreamed about. He opened doors, pulled out her chair, he was decisive, strong, _dominate_. All the things she wanted in a man.

After the meal was done and she dropped him off at home, he gave her a kiss and they made plans for her to come and get him later that afternoon for the party. He watched as she drove away and said "wait til Drew hears about this."


	5. Chapter 5

Drew woke to a pounding on his front door "Open the bloody door will ya?" Drew swung open the door to be greeted by a smiling Englishman. "What do you want this early mate?"

"Eh, Drew it's not that early. It is 10 o'clock already."

"Yeah? Well when you go to bed at 5, 10 is pretty early. Again, what do you want?"

"My phone is in your car. And I got to tell you about my night since you didn't ask."

"Alright, here are my keys. Go get your damn phone and let me get dressed."

When Stu came back in the house, Drew was making a pot of coffee. "Hey, you want a cup?"

"Sure. Well, let me tell you how my night went."

"Things went good with that bird I take it by the look on your face" Drew said yawning.

"Better that good mate. Incredible. Best sex I have had in years. But not just the sex, everything about her is better than any woman I have ever been with" Stu replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Wow. I've never heard you talk about any girl like that. You must really like her."

"Yeah, and I think she likes me too, but I know she is attracted to you as well."

"Aye, most women are matey" Drew cheekily replied "but I'm your mate, I wouldn't try and take your girl."

"Good job then. She invited us to a party at her brother's today. I think she is going to try and set you up with her niece. If you are interested."

"I don't know if I'm interested. Haven't even seen her yet. Wait, how old is she?" Drew questioned.

"I meant if you are interested in coming with. She is 30, her niece is 25" Stu answered.

"Oh, yeah sounds good. Haven't got any other plans. Stephen is going to be busy on the pull again tonight, and to be honest, I'm a little tired of being wing-man. I would love to go actually."

Stu finished his coffee and said "be ready about 2. That is when she is going to be by mine to pick me up. We will swing by and get you after."

"Wait. She is picking you up?"

"Yes, her car is amazing. A Porsche. But she let me drive this morning" Stu responded.

"A Porsche eh? The lassie must make good money. At least you know that is not why she is with your ugly arse" Drew said laughing earning a scowl from his friend.

"No, she likes me for my body. And who are you calling ugly? At least I look like a man, unlike you with your flowing locks."

"Hey. Don't be jealous of my hair. It is luxurious and you know it. Anyway, get out of my house. I would like to get a little more sleep before I have to be ready."

"Alright mate, see you soon" Stu said leaving to go back home.

Meanwhile, Shay was making a call to her brother, letting him know she would be bringing a couple of friends with her. After she hung up with him she started cooking and baking. Her brother put her in charge of all the desserts. They were going to grill steaks, hamburgers and hotdogs and have smoked brisket. His wife Marie was in charge of the condiments and side dishes. "Looks like I'm going to have to go to the store after all" she spoke out loud. When she was done, she had a strawberry shortcake, banana pudding, better-than-sex cake, coconut cream pie, chocolate chip cookies, marshmallow fudge brownies, and a lemon cheesecake.

She covered what she needed to and left the others to sit and cool while she went to take a shower after getting sweaty cooking. After she got out of the shower, she sat on the bed daydreaming about Stu. She was a little worried she might have crossed a line since he had been a patient, but she quickly dismissed that thought. He was too perfect, and she wasn't ready to let him go just yet. Shay decided that for this, she would wear a long, breezy dress with a floral print, a sleeveless white top and sandals. She pulled her hair up in a clip on top of her head and applied a little purple eye shadow to accent her eyes. She puckered her lips and put on some shiny lip gloss, splashed her Givenchy perfume on and set to loading up the back of her SUV.

As she pulled out of the driveway, she called Stu to let him know she was on the way, and to make sure and bring some trunks if he wanted to swim. The whole way over to his house, she was singing along to the radio, trying to contain her excitement at seeing the Brit that consumed her thoughts again. When she pulled into his drive, he was standing in the yard looking good enough to eat. The jeans he wore stretched down over his long legs and the black tee-shirt he wore showed off his toned upper body. Stu smiled when he saw her and pulled her close to him for a kiss "You look lovely Shay" he whispered to her.

She smiled and said "thank you. You look very nice yourself. Oh, and you are wearing Armani cologne again. You have nooo idea what that does to me!"

"You want to drive over to Drew's since I don't know the way?"

"Of course. Let's get going. I told him to be ready about 2, so hopefully he will be. He is such a diva sometimes" he told her as they got in the car. She laughed loudly and put her hand over her mouth. "Sorry. That was too funny."

After they picked up Drew, Shay programmed her brother's address into the GPS and Stu drove. He finally decided to ask her, "Love, if you love your car so much, why are you letting me drive? Not that I mind, just curious."

"Ah, well, Stu, you may find this hard to believe, but I am an old-fashioned girl, at least about some things. I am no women's libber by any stretch of the imagination. One of those things is a man should drive. You should already know I like a man who opens doors, pulls out my chair, kisses my hand, all those things. Just the way I was raised I guess. Like I said, my daddy is from Ireland, and that is how he does. Guess that just what I am accustomed to."

Stu nodded at her, he was very pleased with her answer indeed. He couldn't tell her the times he had went to open a door for a woman and her look at him like he was crazy. He liked a woman that would appreciate him being a gentleman, like the way _he_ was raised.

They arrived about thirty minutes later to this very large house with a lot of cars parked out front. "Well, this is it. Y'all don't be shy or nervous. Just a bunch of regular folks. I want y'all to have a good time okay. Let's grab the food and head in."

As they climbed out, she was greeted by her brother coming to help her unload the food. He kissed her on the cheek as she introduced him "Guys, this is my brother Liam. Liam, these are my new friends Stu and Drew."

"Nice to meet you boys. Stu and Drew huh? Guess you have never seen _Rugrats_ have you? That's the names of the brothers on there. And their dad's name is Lou. Never mind, sorry, I have kids" he said laughing. They just laughed and went on in the house. Liam's wife Marie came up and introduced herself and kissed Shay on the cheek. "Y'all just make yourself at home. Grab a beer if you want. Most everyone is outside in the gazebo or in the pool."

Shay grabbed three Guinness and motioned for them to follow her out back. Her brother's best friend Mark was setting up his drum kit. "Hey guys, this is Mark, my brother's friend. Also his drummer, obviously." Before she could introduce them, Marks eyes went wide, he jumped up and stuck out his hand. "Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre?"

"Uh, no Mark, Stu Bennett and Drew Galloway" she said as they shook his hand. "And I don't want anyone acting a fool since they are here, or I will have to come to Jesus with them, alright."

"Alright Shay-bug. We will behave. Nice to meet you guys. By the way, Stu, I watched your injury on Monday Night Raw. How is your elbow?"

"Better. I had surgery a little over two weeks ago. Actually how we met."

"Really? Shay took care of you huh? She is the best." Mark replied. "Well, I have got to get set up before Liam kills me. Supposed to be done already, but I like to talk too much. Will get back with y'all later."

"Sorry about that guys. I forgot you're famous. I don't want anyone making y'all uncomfortable."

"It's alright lassie. This is new for me, I don't know about you Stu, but I have never had a woman offer to protect me" Drew said laughing.

"You're right mate. By the way, what does _'come to Jesus' _mean anyway?" Stu asked.

Shay smiled and ducked her head "I'll explain it later."

As they walked through the back, the guys were amazed at how big this place was. There was a gazebo, a stage, an in-ground swimming pool, many picnic tables, plus some folding tables already set up with food on them. There were two full sized grills with amazing smells emanating from them, making their mouths water. Shay was walking in front of them, until Stu sped up and grabbed her hand "Don't want anyone stealing you away do we?" Stu said smiling.

"No, we don't" Shay replied turning around and putting her arms around him.

"Aunt Shay!" she heard someone yell and spun to see her niece Cara coming toward her.

"Hey chick, how are you?"

"I'm great. Uh, who are they?" she said pointing to the big guys flanking Shay like they were her bodyguards.

"Uh, yeah, this is Stu, he's mine by the way" she said low "and this is Drew."

"Oh wow, you two are huge."

Shay thumped her niece in the arm and whispered "be nice."

"Ow that hurt. I was. Like they don't know they're huge. Whatever. I am sure they own a mirror. Besides, I didn't say it was a bad thing. Dang. That's gonna leave a mark."

"Good. Now why don't you take Drew and get him something to eat. I could hear his stomach growling. Stu and I will join in a minute."

"Okay. C'mon Drew. I think the lovebirds want to be alone a minute" Cara said as she reached for his arm.

Shay watched as they walked away, heading for the food. "Come on Stu, there is something I want to show you first."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thanks for the awesome reviews! Glad you are enjoying it! Here's the next installment.

Shay grabbed Stu by the hand and led him back into the house and up the stairs. "What I want you to see is in here."

"Oh, I hope it's a bed!" Stu said rubbing his hands together.

"Very funny! Not at my brother's house! You had better behave yourself Mr. Bennett. No seriously, come on" Shay replied, leading him into a large room with pictures on the walls. Liam has a ton of pictures from when we were kids. Lots of ones from dance and violin recitals, softball games and stuff like that. My older sisters and him were always so protective and supportive of me because our parents were older when I was born. I was a little bit of a surprise you could say. They came to all my events and games and stuff."

Shay pulled him around the room, showing him photos, and telling him stories about her family. There were pictures of her nursing school capping and pinnings and her graduations. She also showed him pictures of her sisters, "That is Síomha (SHEE va) and Caoimhe (KEE va), they are twins. Síomha is Cara's mom. They are fourteen years older than me. And this is Ríona. She is twelve years older than me. And you met Liam, he is eight years older than me. I am so close to Cara because we are closer in age. Oh yeah, and this is my folks, Fionn and Elizabeth. My mom passed away last year."

"Oh Shay, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, it's okay. I'm getting through it. We all are. We are a close family which helps. Anyway, just wanted to show you these. He has a lot that I don't have. He keeps his kids trophies and all kinds of stuff in here. He even has a recording studio down the hall. He has done well. Anyway, I'm starving, let's go eat" Shay said, moving to walk out.

"Just a second. I want to show you something too" Stu replied. He pushed her gently against the door, his hands on either side of her face, pressing against the door frame. He dipped his head down and sent his lips crashing into hers. She slipped her hands around his body and brought him closer, her hands roaming up to his muscular shoulders. He knew he had to pull away while he still had the strength to. "Okay, we can go eat now." Shay was only able to nod as she lifted her hand to her lips. _'Even his lips are powerful. Maybe he does lip-ups'_ she thought following him out.

They headed back out and joined Drew and Cara who looked like they weren't really into each other. They weren't even sitting close to each other. Shay had to giggle. She knew her niece meant well, but always seemed to put her foot in her mouth, and chew it all the way to her elbow. After eating, it was time to play some music. Shay got up and left Stu sitting at the table. Cara excused herself as well. Drew turned to Stu and said "Thank God."

Stu couldn't help but laugh "Look, she can't be that bad mate."

"She's pretty, but she talks too much, chat chat chat fucking chat. She had only shut up when you both came out. I hope Shay doesn't get upset, but I don't think things will work out."

"Nah mate, she will be fine. She's cool like that. I can't wait to hear her sing again."

"So what did she have to show you?"

"Some family photos and such. Was very nice. She just seems very comfortable around me, comfortable with herself. She makes me relaxed and calm as well. I can be myself. That's rare, you know that too."

"Aye, that I do. Wait, is that a violin she has?"

"Looks like it. She told me earlier she plays."

As they sat there listening, Shay and her brother's band started to play _The Devil Went Down To Georgia_. Stu was very impressed with her skill. Couldn't say he was a fan of that kind of music, but she made it sound very good, and look easy. After that song was through, she played a few more before grabbing her guitar and stepping to the mic.

"Oh, now she's going to sing."

"Time to pick it up a little, don't you think boys?" Shay said turning to the band as they started to play _Wanted Dead or Alive _by Bon Jovi. She sang her heart out, looking right at Stu. His eyes never left her. When that one had finished, she spoke into the microphone "I would like to invite my friend Stu up here to play one with us. Come on up here Stu."

Stu's cheeks flushed red as everyone turned to look at him. Drew jabbed his side and said, "You heard your bird mate, get up there."

Stu slowly got up and walked to the short stage they had set up and stepped up onto it. "Electric or acoustic?" Liam asked him.

"Depends on what we are going to play." Stu responded.

"Do you know any Def Leppard?" Shay asked.

"Oh, of course. Electric. _Pour Some Sugar On Me _was one of the first I learned on the electric guitar. Just don't make me sing."

"_Pour Some Sugar On Me _it is then. Ready boys. Hit it Mark."

Shay reached up and pulled her hair out of the clip and ran her hands through it. It was all Stu could do to concentrate on playing. She started singing and everyone stood up and started to dance. Shay shook her hips and wrapped her fingers around the microphone and Stu about lost it.

After that one was over, Shay and the band played a few more, without Stu. Then Shay was done for a while. She turned and told her brother she needed to rest her throat. She walked back to where Stu and Drew were sitting. She slid her arm around him and nudged her head under his arm. "You having fun?"

"Yes, I really am. Cara wasn't too impressed with Drew though, sorry. I think his annoying accent ran her off."

"Ha very funny. Your girl likes my accent. She told me so. Isn't that so love?" he asked making Shay blush.

"Uh yeah, I do like it. It's hot as hell" she said, then seeing the look on Stu's face, amended her comment "but no where _near _as sexy as yours." She lowered her voice and then continued "you know what your voice does to me baby."

Stu cleared his throat and nodded, "yes, I remember, vaguely, you saying something about that this morning."

"Mmmm hmmm. Anyway, whenever you boys get ready to go, let me know and we will head home."

"Oh you're trying to get me in bed again. Well, you are just going to have to wait. I am not ready to leave yet" Stu cheekily told her, making Drew chuckle to himself.

Shay thumped him in the arm, and replied "that's not what I meant, silly man. I meant, maybe Drew has plans tonight and don't want to hang out here all night."

"No, I'm fine lassie. Have to fly out tomorrow so I can't stay too late. But we can stay a while longer. Going to grab another drink, either of you want one?"

"Yeah, grab me a Guinness will ya?"

"Just a Pepsi for me please. Got to drive remember?" she said as Drew walked off.

"So, I tried your strawberry shortcake. It was good. So you cook?"

"Um, yeah, I learned when I was a kid. My sisters taught me."

"Is there anything you can't do? I mean, you cook, you play, you sing, you're athletic, you work on your own car, really, what do you not do?"

"Ha! Well, let me see. I can sew, and crochet too, but you probably didn't need to hear that. I can't fly, there's something. Oh, or pee standing up. But I guess maybe I _could _but it would be messy" she said laughing. Stu laughed back at her. Her smile was infectious.

Drew was in no hurry to get back. He was starting to feel like a third wheel. _'What is wrong with me? Why can't I meet a nice bird?' _he thought to himself as he stood by the cooler. Then he heard voices behind him.

"Oh my God, who in the hell is that?"

"I dunno but he is big, and hot."

"Yeah, and look at that ass."

"I bet he is packin' heat."

"Lily shush, he's gonna hear you."

"I don't give a damn if he does. Keep me from having to say it to his face. Damn he's fine."

"Shut up already. Hooker."

Drew suddenly spun around, "Ladies. How are you this evening?"

"Oh. My. God. Where are you from?"

"Scotland lassie. Oh and I am pleased you like my ass. That means a lot. I work on it." Drew replied, smirking down at the girls with a shocked looks on their faces. They nodded and mumbled your welcome and went to walk away when he grabbed each of them by the arm and asked them "Where are you going in such a hurry, girls? Don't tell me you have suddenly gotten shy. Cat got your tongues? A minute ago you were wondering if I was _'packing heat.'_ Would you like to find out?"

"Hell yes. I'm Lily, and this is Rebecca."

"Well, nice to meet you both. I'm Drew. I would like to invite you to my house, but I didn't drive here."

"No, no that's fine. We'll take you home. Won't we Beck."

"Uh, no way. We just met him. What are you thinking?"

"Uh, I am thinking he his hot and willing and I am not missing out on that. So I guess I will check you later."

"Just let me tell my mate I'm leaving alright."

"Sure. I'll meet you at the front door."

When Drew returned, he saw Shay and Stu sitting close, with her leg draped in between his and her head resting on his chest. He noticed the Celtic cross tattoo that she had for the first time. "Sorry guys, but I am going to go."

"Oh, ok, let me go grab my keys and I will take you home."

"No, not necessary. You two stay and have fun. I found my own ride" he said winking at Stu.

Stu snickered and shook his head. "Alright mate. Talk to you later."

Drew leaned over and kissed Shay on the cheek. "I had fun. Thanks for inviting me. Take care of my mate will ya" he whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome. And trust me, I will. Bye."

"What was that about?" Stu asked.

"Nothing baby. Now, did you bring your trunks? Do you want to swim?"

"No I didn't. Besides, I would rather swim at yours. What do you say?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Shay giggled, "Sounds like fun. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Wow, thanks for the reviews. I am overwhelmed really. Y'all are awesome!

As Shay said her goodbyes and was walking out with Stu, she saw Lily waiting by the door. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing? I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, hi Aunt Shay. Yeah, just waiting for my friend to come out of the bathroom, then we are leaving. Oh, here he comes."

Shay and Stu were shocked when they turned around and saw the friend she was talking about was Drew. "That is your friend?"

"Yeah, he is cute right?"

"Yeah, cute. And way too old for you" she said starting to fume.

Shay spun around to Drew, "what the fuck are you doing with my niece? I hope to hell she is not the one you were talking about going home with" Shay yelled.

"I didn't know she was your niece, I swear. How could I?"

"Aunt Shay, you are embarrassing me."

"Shut up Lillian. You are in enough trouble. Keep talking, and I am going to do a lot more than embarrass you. Get your ass in the house. I'm calling your mother."

"But Aunt Shay…."

Shay raised her finger and said "girl, do not test me. Do what I said."

"As for you, did you know she is only seventeen? Or did you bother to ask? I would guess by how quick you came back and told us you were going home with someone, that would be no."

Stu saw the anger in Shay's eyes and stepped in front of Drew because he was afraid she might actually hit him. "Calm down love, things are fine. Drew didn't know and he is sorry. Why don't you step in and call your sister and we will wait out here."

"Okay. It'll just take a minute. Be right back" she said glaring at Drew.

After she had went back in, Stu turned to his friend and asked "seriously, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, tired of being alone I guess. She didn't look like she was only seventeen. What the fuck? Am going to have to ask for ID from now on? She is right mad. I am sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your night."

"Me too mate. She definitely has that Irish temper. Stephen would be proud of her" he stated, trying to lighten the mood.

When Shay emerged from the house, she looked a bit calmer. "Look, I'm sorry I kind of went off on you. She told me she started it and Rebecca backed up her story. I think she was afraid I was going to call the cops on you and didn't want you getting into trouble. Anyway, you really need to be more careful in the future though, really. You will end up in jail messing around with these girls these days. None of them look their age."

"I know, I'm sorry. Don't really know what else to say."

"That's good enough. Let's go."

Shay got behind the wheel as they made their way back to Drew's. Drew sat in the back and remained quiet most of the way. Shay had her hand in Stu's hand, with them resting in his lap. He was relieved when they finally pulled in to his driveway. "Thanks for the ride, and for inviting me. See you soon Stu. Have a good night" he said as he got out of the car.

"Goodnight Drew."

"So, do we need to stop by your house and get your trunks?"

"No, don't need them."

"But I thought you wanted to swim?"

"I do, but I don't need trunks for that. Fish don't wear trunks."

"Ha! Alright. Skinny dipping it is. Good times."

It was sundown when they finally arrived back at her house. She pulled out her keys and pushed open the door. "Come on in baby. I am going to go to the linen closet and grab a couple of big towels. You can go on through if you like. Actually, I am going to make some lemonade I think. Do you like lemonade? I can make iced tea if you would rather?"

"Whatever you want to make is fine by me Shay."

"Ok, just wait in there, will be right down."

Shay returned a few minutes later with a handful of big, fluffy beach towel that she explained were bath sheets. She laughed at Stu because he looked like that went a little over his head. _'Men' _she thought. She made the pitcher of tea in her iced tea maker then poured it in a pitcher of ice. She grabbed two glasses and she and Stu headed through the sliding glass door to the pool. Around the pool were several chaise lounge chairs and other patio furniture. She put the pitcher down, and Stu's jaw dropped open when Shay started pulling off her shirt. Without his mind foggy from alcohol, he could really appreciate her body, unlike the night before.

Shay looked over at him watching her every move and couldn't miss the smoldering look in his eyes. She folded her shirt, and placed it on the chaise. Then she slowly pulled down her skirt and folded it. She glanced over at Stu who look like he was glued to the spot with his eyes fixated on her. She reached to unsnap her bra and pulled it off as well. It also got folded and added to the pile. She then pulled down her panties and stepped out of them, giving Stu a good view of her clit piercing. She saw him suck in a breath and stifle a moan and she had to giggle softly. She let her gaze wander down his body and settle at the now noticeable bulge in his jeans.

"See something you like Stuart?"

He nodded and murmured "Oh yes" as he watched her going down the stairs into the pool.

"Are you going to join me Stuart?"

Again, he nodded and remembered that he still had his clothes on. He hurriedly removed them and threw them onto the chair. _'I never thought anyone calling me by my full name would turn me on this much' _he thought as he climbed into the pool after her. She was under the water, so he never noticed how close she was to him. When she came up, she came right up against his chest to face him. He kissed her softly, then more passionately as he let his tongue slip into her mouth. Stu then started kissing her neck, nibbling her earlobe and whispering in her ear. His hands gripped on to her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples making her moan and undulate her hips. She threw her head back, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

He felt her rocking her hips and decided to give her what she so clearly wanted. He pressed her back up against the pool and pulled her legs up around his waist. "Do you want me Shay?"

"Oh God yes Stu. I want you so bad. Please take me."

"Are you mine Shay?"

"Yes yes yes I'm yours baby."

"Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Please fuck me Stu. I need that big cock inside me. I need you baby. Please."

Stu was about to explode. The teasing her was about to be his undoing as well. He grasp his cock and guided it to her entrance and slowly slipped inside her. He almost came undone when she screamed out his name at the intrusion. "Fuck you are so big. God you feel so good."

"You are so tight" he said through clenched teeth. He had to get himself back under control to keep from coming right then. He slowly started to rock back and forth, gently sliding his cock in and out of her, earning soft moans from her. Shay wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. His lips were on her neck murmuring against her skin. She cried out "faster baby please." One large hand moved to hold on to her thigh as he started picking up the pace. The water rippled around them as he ground his cock against her, pounding her clit ring with each thrust. He felt her starting to tremble and heard her panting. Stu knew she was getting closer.

Stu tightened up and began to violently thrust into her, the water making it more difficult than he had imagined, but determined to make her forget everything except his name. He felt her start to clamp down around him and listened to her crying out his name, begging for him to come inside her. That was enough. He exploded deep inside her, moaning out her name as his release spilled from him. His thrusting slowed down as he emptied himself fully, deep within her. He held her shaking body in his arms, with her head resting against his heart. He spoke under his breath, into her hair, where she couldn't hear him, "I think I am falling in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

They swam for a while and when they were done, Stu jumped out of the pool. He grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around his waist. He watched as Shay walked up the stairs and he held a towel open for her. She stepped in to the oversized towel and into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed down her neck and shoulder. She turned to face him and looked up into his jade eyes. "You are very sweet you know" she said and she melted into his arms. "I try" he answered, resting his chin on her head.

They finally went into the house and got into the shower. Shay insisted that they wash off the chlorine. Shay stepped into the steamy shower, and was joined by Stu soon after. He stepped under the stream, letting the water cleanse his skin. Shay couldn't help but just watch, mesmerized by this beautiful man here with her. He turned around and pulled her into the water as well. He grabbed her body wash and lathered up her loofa. He began to wash her off, massaging every inch of her body as he went. She clamped her eyes closed and focused on the skill this man had with his hands. She felt him stroke her shoulders, along her back, across her ass, down her legs and back up. He started again caressing her breasts, down past her navel, and finally raising her leg to open her to him. He brushed the loofa across her womanhood, causing her to shudder and her knees to go weak. She was surprised that his touch was so gentle for a man his size. She never would have imagined anything this simple could be so erotic. He grabbed the shower head and began to rinse her off.

She grabbed the loofa and said, "my turn." Shay added some more soap the the poof and began cleaning him the way he had done her. She made slow laps up and down his back and sides, petting languidly his firm behind and long, tanned legs. She started her way back up, stopping to fondle his growing arousal before licking his nipples and running the brush across his toned pecs and abs. She then did as Stu had done and took the nozzle in her hand. She started to spray him off, watching as the suds flowed down his skin and down the drain. He grabbed the nozzle away from her and lifted her leg, propping it up on the side of the tub. He turned the sprayer so that a stready stream was hitting her clit. She started to moan and writhe, but he grabbed her hip with the other hand and told her to be still or she "would be punished." Now she was moaning loader, his lips biting down on the crook of her neck. She had her head thrown back, her eyes closed in ecstasy. She couldn't believe he was masturbating her with the damn shower head. He was making her feel incredible. His low brogue telling her to come made her give in. She followed his command, crying out in pleasure and digging her nails into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, seeing that her knees had went weak. He kissed her softly and she whispered "thank you."

When they got out of the shower, Shay dried her hair and put on a pair of pink silk shortie pajamas. Stu was just in his boxers. Shay grabbed a blanket and they curled up on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie or something baby?" she asked him.

"We can if you want. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we are doing."

Shay blushed, "Okay, so what do you want to watch? I have quite a variety."

"Just nothing that will make me cry love. Have to keep up appearances don't I?" he said raising his eyebrows.

Shay laughed, "Yeah, you're not fooling me Stu Bennett. You are a softie at heart. Don't try to deny it."

Stu blinked, shocked at her words. She really had seen through him. Already. She knew his heart after so little time together. He could admit it. He was falling for her. Hard and fast. And didn't see any way that he could stop himself. Now he could only pray that he didn't mess it up, and that she felt the same way about him.

"Well, babe, come check out my movies and pick one. I don't care. I like them all, obviously or I wouldn't have bought them. You decide. I am going to go grab us some snacks and drinks. What would you like?"

"Water would be fine. And popcorn or chips sounds good. Can't really eat sweets. Have a figure to think about you see" he replied.

"Why yes, I do see. Sexy beast. Okay, will return shortly after this commercial break" Shay said giggling.

Stu laughed and got up and walked over to the movie case. _'Wow, she really does have a variety' _he thought. He decided on _2 Fast 2 Furious _and put it in the player. Shay returned shortly with the drinks and a snack tray with chips and popcorn and Chex mix. He patted the seat beside him and she sat on her knees and scooted closer to him with her head under his arm. Stu reached over and turned off the lamp and started the movie.

After the movie had been on for a while, Shay moved to lie on the couch with her head on his lap. He stroked her cheek and ran his hand through her soft curls. It was very soothing to her and she soon fell asleep. She didn't know how long she had been out for, but she woke when Stu picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. She yawned as he lowered her into the bed. She opened her eyes and asked him where he was going.

"Just to the loo darling. I will be right back. Promise."

Shay lay there for a moment, then got out of bed. She made the sign of the cross and knelt down beside the bed. Stu walked back in and saw her on the floor and didn't want to disturb her praying. She sensed him in the room and reached her hand out to him. He grabbed her hand and dropped to his knees beside her. He bowed his head and listened as she prayed. He said a silent prayer for her as well, thanking God for bringing her to him.

When prayers were done, he walked to the other side of the bed. He hadn't noticed before, but there was a framed poem beside her bed. He picked it up and read it :

_When I falter, give me courage._  
_When I tire, renew my strength._  
_When I weaken because I'm human,_  
_Inspire me on to greater length. _

_If doctors and patients become demanding,_  
_And days are too short for all my duty,_  
_Help me remember I chose to serve,_  
_To do so with grace, and spiritual beauty. _

_In humility, Lord, I labor long hours,_  
_And though I sometimes may fret;_  
_My mission is mercy._  
_Abide with me, that I may never forget. _  
_-Author Unknown_

Shay noticed him reading the poem and explained "When I first got out of RN school, I worked in oncology. It was really hard for me. I mean, I was twenty-one years old. It is hard knowing that most of your patients are going to die. I saw so many people suffer, that I really couldn't help, and it broke my heart. One of the older nurses I worked with bought me that. I kept it in my locker until I went to work in the ER, then I started leaving it at home. On my badge I still wear the Prayer of St Francis of Assisi. Oh, and this one. A lady I took care of on hospice, her daughter gave me this. I framed it and keep it on the other night stand so I can read it every morning when I get up. Let me read it to you. _'Let me dedicate my life today to the care of those who come my way. Let me touch each one with healing hands and the gentle art for which I stand. And when tonight, when the day is done. Oh, let me rest in peace, if I have helped just one.' _It was written byTeri Lynn Thompson, a RN."

Stu had to blink a few times to keep the tears from coming. He was amazed at the love and compassion this woman could have for others, that she thought so much of her job, and really did make a difference every day.

He climbed into bed with her and watched as she turned out the lights. He snuggled up next to her and wrapped his body around hers. She drifted off to sleep and Stu was left to his thoughts. But as always, she was what consumed them. Only now, she was right there, and he was sure, if he could make her his, he would never let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

Drew was awakened again by a pounding at his door. "Should just give him a bloody key" he mumbled as he snatched the door open. "Shay?" He asked, not believing she was there, and he had just answered in his black boxer briefs. "Uh, what's the matter? Everything okay with Stu?"

"Yes, Stu is fine. I just dropped him off at home. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure, come on in. Just let me go put on some clothes."

"Do you have to? I think I rather like you like this Andrew" she said, her eyes roaming up and down his body. "I didn't realize just how hot you were" she said as she stretched her arms out to touch him. "Sorry about how I acted this afternoon. I hate to admit that I was jealous. I have wanted you since the day I saw you" she said breathlessly and her hands stroked his chest and reached around to squeeze his ass. She looked up at him wide-eyed and asked, "do you want me too Drew?" as she pushed him down on the couch. She climbed on top of him and pressed her lips against his, licking across his bottom lip before thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

Drew grabbed her hands and pushed her away from him. "Shay, stop. What about Stu? He is one of my best friends. I thought you cared for him."

"I do, but he doesn't have to know. Can be our little secret" she said as she kissed and licked his nipples. "What do you say?" she questioned as she grabbed a hold of his cock. His resolve was quickly fading away as she slipped her hand inside the waistband of his underwear and began to pull them down. "Look Drew, relax, this doesn't have to mean anything. Just fuck me. I know you want it. Obviously. You can't hide it. Just give in baby" she said, pulling her skirt up and off her body. Drew's breath hitched as she revealed herself to him and he saw she wasn't wearing panties. "No panties?"

"No, I came prepared. I know what I want. Now fuck me already."

Suddenly Drew shot out of bed at the sound of his alarm blaring. "Damn it." He looked down and saw the erection that was straining against his boxer briefs. "How could I dream about my best friend's girl? He would kill me. Damn. I need to get laid" he reasoned as he tried to wake up. "Better get in the shower. Got a plane to catch."

Drew got into the shower and started to slowly stroke his cock. He tried to think of other women but his mind kept wandering back to Shay. He imagined her on her knees sucking him and he started to jerk off faster. He came with a growl, seeing himself coming in her mouth. He crumpled against the shower wall, trying to regain his strength after his release.

Meanwhile, across town at Shay's house, Shay woke up to the sound of Stu snoring lightly. She traced the scar down his elbow with her finger. She leaned down to kiss it gently before getting out of bed. She decided to make them some breakfast before taking him home. She was sure he had to have some things to do and she didn't want to monopolize all of his time.

Stu awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee filling the house. After a quick pit-stop, he headed to the kitchen. He was greeted with a kiss and a squeeze of his tight ass. "Morning baby."

"Good morning. What's all this then?"

"Well, we have bacon, eggs, sausage, biscuits, potatoes O'Brien and gravy. I have OJ and apple juice, as well as skim milk if you want it. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please. Cream and sugar. I do have to be honest with you, not really an eggs fan. But everything else sounds wonderful. How long have you been up love?

"Oh, almost an hour I guess. Everything is ready so just dig in."

Stu made his plate and sat down, then Shay followed and did the same. "So what is the plan for today my sweet?"

Shay giggled at him. She loved all the pet names he had given her. "Well, after I drop you off, I always go to mass on Sunday morning. Then after that, not really sure. Probably need to clean a little bit and do laundry, you know, that sort of thing."

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

"Uh, no, definitely not. I just figured you didn't want to go to mass with me since you aren't Catholic. Besides, my WHOLE family will be there today for sure. My sisters and their husbands, and kids, my dad, my brother, my uncles, I mean, we all go to mass Sunday."

"I would like that very much, if you would have me. I went a few times with a mate when I was growing up, and a couple of times with Stephen when I lived in Ireland. Would you let me come with you? I promise not to embarrass you in front of your family."

"Baby, seriously, why would you think you would embarrass me? And of course I will let you come. Would be glad to have you."

Stu smiled and reached out for her hand. He tenderly stroked his thumb across her fingers. He ducked his head down and said softly, "I don't know, maybe your family would think you can do better than me. Maybe you would be better off with someone like Drew, or even Stephen. I mean, I know I am no Brad Pitt or whatever, that's not a secret. I would say it was because of the fighting messing up my nose, but really, I always have had a big nose and big ears. Never been the ladies' man, to be perfectly honest with you."

She looked into his eyes and saw the insecurity and the hurt that was in them. Shay reached up to his face and caressed his cheek, "you are beautiful to me Stu. Trust me baby, I don't want anyone else. Please believe me when I say that." She let her hand slide down his shoulder and down his arm to his hand. She picked it up in both of her small hands and placed feather light kisses to the top. She looked over his hand and locked eyes with him. He nodded and smiled and she smiled back at him.

"Okay babe. I am going to take you home so you can shower and get dressed. You want to just meet me at the church or what?"

"How about I pick you up this time?"

"That would be great."

"I would love to take you to lunch after services, if you would like."

"I thought we were going out for dinner tonight?"

"Right. We said that yesterday didn't we? Well, doesn't matter. I don't have any other plans, unless you do. And I can't think of anything else I would rather be doing than spending time with you."

Shay stood up and pressed her lips to Stu's. She placed her hand on his neck, stroking lightly with her thumb. Stu wrapped his arms around her tightly, and when she pulled back, she looked down into his eyes, seeing the pain that was always there. He dropped his head to her chest, and she ran her fingers through his hair. She cupped the back of his head and whispered "I will take care of you baby. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise."

Shay dropped Stu off at home and drove back to her house. The whole way back home, all she could think about was what could have happened to make Stu so insecure. And why he was so worried about Drew? She decided that she had to make sure and be on her guard around Drew, she didn't want to cause Stu to be more anxious than he already was.

After a quick shower, Shay curled her hair, applied her make-up and put on her black tulip skirt, blouse and heels. She grabbed her purse and went to wait for Stu. When he pulled up, he got out of his Escalade and came up to her, placed a kiss to her temple, said "you look beautiful" and opened the passenger side door for her.

When they pulled up at St. Patrick's, Shay turned to Stu and asked him "are you sure you are ready for this? I have a big family. May be a little intense."

"I think I am. I have wrestled men that make me look small. I have performed in front of 70,000 people. I would hope that I can keep my composure for this" he stated cheekily.

Shay swatted him and told him to quit being a smart ass and get out of the car. She spotted her dad and her sister Ríona standing out front. "That is Lily's mom" she whispered. She walked up and kissed her dad on the cheek and turned to introduce Stu. "Daddy, Rí, this is my friend Stu. Stu this is my dad Fionn and the youngest of my older sisters, Ríona."

Stu stuck his hand out to shake her father's hand "pleased to meet you sir." He reached over to kiss her sister on the cheek "nice to meet you as well mum."

"Yer English?"

"Yes sir, from Lancashire. Moved here about five years ago."

Fionn faced his daughter, "Why is this the first time I'm hearin' o' this lass?"

"Sorry daddy, we really only met a couple of weeks ago. Kind of a long story."

"And yer already bringin' him to church?"

"I am pretty sure God doesn't just belong to the Irish daddy. Come on Stu" she said, pulling him by the hand into the huge church. He watched her dip her finger in the holy water and genuflected as she made the sign of the cross. Stu followed her in, filing in behind her as she sat next to her brother. He grabbed on to her hand and squeezed tightly. She looked over at him and smiled, and squeezed back, crossed her legs and placed their intertwined hands in her lap. "Thought he was just your friend Séighín" Liam leaned over and said.

"Well, maybe he is more. Can we not make a federal case out of it? I don't want anyone putting him on the spot. Now shush" she whispered as mass started.


	10. Chapter 10

Following the services, Shay had to introduce Stu to her entire family. He was on point. He smiled and shook hands and even fielded questions about "Wade Barrett." Shay had to smile. He was right, he handled himself well.

"Are yeh two comin' to eat with us or no'?

"No, not today Daddy. We had already made plans. But I will come to mass Wednesday, then come over and make us some dinner, and we will catch up, just the two of us, okay."

"Okay mo grá. Love yeh. Be careful yeah?"

"Love you too. See you later."

Stu took Shay by the hand and let her through the parking lot to his car. When they got to his car, he leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. Shay had to laugh at him. "I told you, intense right? But you did very well. Very proud of you" she said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Your father hates me" he replied laughing.

"No. Why do you say that?"

"Because I heard him refer to me as _'that limey'_ to your brother."

"Ha! Oh wow. No he didn't go there! Well, he is from Cork you know" she responded with a wink.

"I think he wants you to be with a nice Irish boy. Like Stephen" Stu said with a frown.

"That pasty ginger from the other night? I like my man with some color, well, besides red" she said, getting Stu to smile at her. _'We are really going have to work on this insecurity. How can he be lacking confidence, and work where he walks around in a speedo?'_ she wondered to herself. They climbed into the SUV and headed towards the restaurant.

Stu spoke up "Hey Shay, I know this may be a little early to talk about and I don't want to pressure you, but I realized when you were introducing me as _'your friend', _that I want to be more. I hope we are more than just friends. Truth is, I haven't thought of you as just a friend since we made love. Seems like ages ago, but really only two days ago. I mean to say, I don't want you to feel you have to say yes, but will you be my girlfriend?" Stu said, his eyes never leaving the road. He couldn't bear to look at her if she told him no.

She placed her hand on his knee and rubbed gently. "Baby, I don't just think of you as my friend either. I just wasn't sure what to call you. I was trying to avoid the third degree from my family. Stu, seriously, I thought it was pretty obvious I want to be with you. But if you need me to say it to make it official, then yes, I would love to be your girl."

Stu reached down and took her hand from his leg. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. "You have made me very happy Shay" he told her with a grin from ear to ear.

After their lunch, Stu dropped Shay back off at home. He was worried she might be getting tired of him, but tried to push that thought out of his head _'no, she said she wants to be with me.' _He decided that he would have to tell her soon about why he is insecure, but that can wait for another day. Right now, he has to decide where to take her for their first real date.

In the meantime, Drew made it safely to the airport and is sitting in first class with his Ipod. His mind keeps wandering back to the dream he had about Shay this morning. _'Felt real. Too real.'_ He scolded himself for even entertaining the thought of cozying up to Shay. She was with Stu after all. _'But she wants me. I can see it. I saw it the first day in the hospital. I would be the one with her right now if Stu hadn't run me off that night at the bar. No, Drew, stop it. Doesn't matter now, she is with him.' _The flight attendant asking if he would like anything brought him out of his inner monologue. "Yes, a scotch. And make it a double."

A few rounds later, and Drew was feeling the effects of the scotch. '_Is it my imagination, or is that lassie checking me out? Well, we'll find out won't we?' _Drew got up to go to the restroom, and motioned for the flight attendant that had been staring at him to follow. He stepped into the bathroom and she soon followed. He pinned her against the door and asked "what's your name?"

"Emily."

Drew smirked and bound her wrists in his big hand above her head as he kissed her neck. He rumbled against her skin "tell me you want this or I will stop."

"I want this Drew."

He smiled and began to attack her neck and massage her breasts through her shirt. Drew was already semi hard from thinking about this morning. He ran his hand up her thighs and pulled her hose and panties down. He turned her to face the sink and pulled his now fully erect cock out of his pants. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on. He grabbed her leg and placed it on the counter and slowly slid his hard cock inside her. She whimpered at the size of him, so he stilled for a moment, kissing her neck, waiting for her to be ready. When she relaxed, he started to pound into her fast and hard. His head threw back and his eyes slipped shut, his focus not on the woman beneath him, but the woman that now filled his thoughts. In his mind, Shay was the one screaming and moaning and begging for him. He thrust into her forcefully, making her come again, before reaching his release, growling into her ear as he shot into the condom. He had to brace his hands on the counter to keep from falling against her. Drew whispered breathlessly "thanks. I needed that" before spinning her around to kiss her and helping her get presentable again.

Later that evening, Stu was on his way to pick up Shay for the evening. He had stopped to get some flowers to bring her. He decided on a single red rose, hoping she would know what that meant, without him having to say. When she opened the door, Stu's jaw dropped. She was wearing a strapless D&G red lace dress with four inch Burberry black leather multi-strapped high heeled sandals that made her tanned legs look even longer. Her hair was in soft beach waves, and her dark eye shadow and red lipstick were drawing attention to her best features - her soulful eyes and her full, pouty lips. His eyes settled on the soft ample breasts he could see playing peek-a-boo out of the top of her dress. Tonight would be a test of resolve for him. He has said it, but he needs to show her she means more than just sex to him, even if it is the best sex he has ever had. He wants to own more than her body. He wants her heart, and her soul to be his. The smell of her DKNY perfume was the final nail in his coffin. He was done for.

Stu handed her the rose and subsequently draped his arm around her and brought her close. "You look absolutely stunning. Ravishing even."

Shay lowered her eyes and smiled, then thanked him. She stole a kiss from Stu, then had to wipe her lipstick off his lips. "Sorry about that. Couldn't help myself. You look like you just stepped off the cover of GQ. I will be having to fight the women off of you with a stick tonight baby. God, and smell delicious too."

Stu smiled and laughed. "Thank you love. You seem to always know just what to say. So, are you ready? I hope you like Japanese. I made us reservations at this Japanese steakhouse I have been wanting to try."

"Sounds perfect" Shay replied. "Hey, do you want to take my car?"

"If you want, as long as I can drive."

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way" she said as they climbed in her Porsche. When they were safely on the road, Shay turned to Stu and said "there is something I have been wanting to tell you about me. Now especially seems like a good time."

Stu swallowed hard thinking, _'right, now is when my perfect woman tells me she is married, or really a lesbian, or is a spy on the run. Why me?' _"Of course love, I'm listening, what is it?"

"Well, truth me told I can be a little flaky sometimes, mostly just indecisive. But only on little things. Big decisions I make quickly and stand by them. But little stuff, like I can spend ten minutes trying to decide what kind of cereal to buy. I have always said, I am pretty low maintenance. All a man really needs to do to impress me is just show up for a date and say 'this is where we're going, and this is what we are doing.' Takes my stress away and makes me happy. My biggest pet peeve in the world is to tell someone 'I don't care' and them respond 'well I don't care either. What do you want to do?' Reminds me of that conversation from _The Jungle Book_, you know, with the buzzards?" -feigning an English accent- "Whatcha wanna do? I dunno, what you want to do. I dunno whatcha wanna do. Ah don't start that again!"

Stu was rolling by now listening to her ramble, and her bad imitation, but at the same time he found it endearing. Not only that she seemed to like the cartoon so much, but that he could see deep down, she really needed and wanted a strong man to take care of her. He flashed back to what she said yesterday at breakfast. _'She called me __**dominate**__. What did she really mean by that?'_

_A/N mo grá = my love_


	11. Chapter 11

When they pulled up at Arigato, Shay went to open her door, but abruptly stopped and pulled her hand back when Stu loudly cleared his throat. He gave her a stern look and she giggled and waited for him to get out and come around to her side of the car. He opened the door and held out his hand for her to help her out. As they walked into the restaurant, Stu placed his hand on the small of her back and led her in. "Must make sure they know you are with me love" he said smiling, then lowered his voice and whispered "you are mine."

Shay turned to him and smiled, "yes I am." The maître d' showed them to their table. Of course Stu was a perfect gentleman and pulled out her chair. After he sat down, she beamed "you know, a girl could get used to this. This is a really nice place. I have never been here before."

"Only the best for you love."

While they sat and enjoyed their meal, Shay got Stu to open up more about his life and family back in England. She learned he has an older brother as well and a couple of nephews. He talked about studying marine biology and how he got into fighting. He told her some stories about himself, Stephen and Drew back when they were starting out and told her he would have to show her some videos on YouTube. Shay shared with him stories of her days back in college as a sorority girl.

Stu almost spit out his sake when she told him a story about the baseball player she dated back then. "Yeah, so I broke up with him after the game right. So about three hours later, he shows up completely hammered to the sorority house. He is outside yelling so I went to see what he wanted. He is crying and begging me to take him back. My sorority sister's boyfriend tells him to back off and leave me alone, and shoves him into the bushes. Well, he starts crying 'oh my God I'm broken. Oh I'm broken. Shay help me, my body is broken.' So I'm like, 'what the hell is the matter with you?' And he says, 'I heard my bones crack, I'm broken.' So I said, 'you drunk jackass, that was the branches snapping. Idiot. Go home and sober up!'"

"True story."

"Good grief. What a git! Well, love, are you about ready to go?"

"That I am." She rubbed her foot up his leg and leaned across the table "I'm ready to get you home."

Stu swallowed hard and motioned for the check. Shay licked her lips and grinned as she watched him shuffle in his seat. "What's the matter Stu?" she asked doe-eyed.

"Oh, you bloody well know what's the matter. You are doing that on purpose."

"Me? Why, what ever do you mean, Stuart?" she questioned.

When the waiter returned with his credit card, Stu adjusted himself and stood up. He wrapped his fingers around her arm, pulling her up, and grumbled against her ear "you just wait until I get you home."

Shay linked her arm through his and warned with a smirk "don't make promises you can't keep Stu."

"I promise to make love to you all night long. And I promise to make it hard for you to walk tomorrow. Oh, and I promise promise that you will love every minute of it and still beg for more."

Shay stopped and stepped away from him, swaying her hips as she walked in front of him. He watched her curvy form, mesmerized by the way her body moved. She glanced at him over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. Her teasing backfired on her and by not watching where she was going, her heel caught in the grate. Her ankle twisted, but Stu was able to catch her before she fell. "FUCK!" she shouted. "That's what I get."

"Are you alright love?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I think I sprained my ankle though."

" I think you need to go to the hospital."

"No no, it's fine. I'm sure it's just a sprain."

"I heard a pop. I insist. I'm taking you to the emergency room" he said and sweeped her up into his arms.

"Stu, put me down. I can walk."

"No. You are hurt. Please, just let me carry you."

"Put me down right now!"

"No! Obstinate girl. We are almost to the car anyway."

Stu put he down and leaned her against the car as he opened the door. He went to pick her up to put her in the seat but she shooed him away.

"Now, which hospital is closest?"

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"Yes you are."

"I'm a nurse for God's sake. It's not broken. Just take me home."

"Shay, please, just let's make sure. For me?"

"Alright baby. For you. Who was the stubborn one again?" she rhetorically asked.

"I just care about you Shay. And I never said I wasn't" he replied grinning at her.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. Just take me to University since I work there."

"Okay love."

After arriving at the ER, Stu got Shay all checked in. Much to her chagrin, he carried her in and placed her in a wheelchair. She had to smile at him though for taking care of her. After two hours she said, "you know, baby, it is getting late. You don't have to stay with me. I will be alright if you need to go home."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, not really, but this is my fault, and I ruined our evening because I was being a smartass. I deserve to have to sit here, but you don't."

"I told you Shay, I don't care what we are doing as long as I'm with you. Of course, this wouldn't be my first choice, but I would rather be here with you than anywhere with anyone else."

Shay almost began to cry at his words. "That is very sweet of you Stu. Thank you" she said as she buried her head in his chest.

Finally, they called her name to go back. When she got into a room, a doctor she knew and used to work with came in. "Dr. White! Thank God. I am so glad it is you!"

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I was showing out and got my shoe caught in a grate in the road."

"Alright, well, let's get x-ray in here to get some pictures of your foot, okay kiddo."

About thirty minutes later, the doctor returned and informed her it wasn't broken, just sprained. He sent the nurse back in to wrap it up and give her some pain medicine. "Are you going to be driving her home?" the nurse asked Stu and he nodded. "Good. Here are your scripts. Ice it and keep it elevated and you should be fine. Do you know how to use crutches?" Shay said she did and the nurse let them go.

After stopping at the pharmacy, they finally made it back to Shay's house. "You know you are going to have to stay the night, because once I take this medicine, I'm probably not going to be able to take you home right?"

"Mmmm, well, let me see how I feel about that. I guess I can stay, if I must" Stu responded with a wink. He carried her into the house and helped her change clothes. He then carried her back to the living room and put her down on the couch. He placed her foot up on a pillow and went to get an icepack. He returned with the icepack and some water for her to take her pain medicine. Stu sat down beside her, raised his arm so she could snuggle up underneath it, and wrapped it around her. Shay leaned her head against his chest and looked up at him. She puckered up her lips and Stu leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you. For everything. I'm sorry this happened baby. Not how I imagined our night ending."

"You're welcome. And it's okay. Just rest."

Shay closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The last thought she had in her head was _'I think I'm in love.'_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks for the reviews! Y'all just make my day! Hope you like the next chapter!

As Stu sat there watching Shay sleep, he couldn't believe his recent spell of good luck. He tried not to get his hopes up, but the more time he spent with Shay, the more he thought it was meant to be. Maybe, all the things that happened, led him to her. From the moment his eyes met hers, he felt a spark. And every moment since had been perfect. As he ran his fingers through her hair, he thought to himself _'how could an angel like this ever want me?'_ Even though she told him all the time, he couldn't help the doubt that seemed to settle in his thoughts. Stu really believed if she decided she wanted someone else and didn't want him anymore, it would break his heart in two, and he would never get over it.

'_She is so very beautiful. Too perfect for me. How can I tell her that I am falling in love with her? I am sure she doesn't feel that way about me, at least not yet. She can't. It hasn't been long enough. Lord, please, help me not to mess this up or drive her away. Thank you for sending her into my life.'_

Shay started to stir and moaned his name "Stu?"

"Yes love, I'm still here. What do you need?"

"My ankle is really starting to hurt. Maybe a hot bath would make me feel better. Will you take me?"

"Of course. Hold on" he said as he slowly moved from behind her and stood up.

"I want you to join me. The other bathroom has a very big tub with whirlpool jets. Will you stay with me?"

"Just try and stop me" Stu said smirking. He picked her up in his arms and she instructed him on which bathroom she wanted to go in.

"I wanted this in the master bath, but there wasn't room without tearing down the wall, so I had them install it in here."

Shay started the water and Stu started helping her get undressed. Then he guided her into the tub and took his clothes off to join her. He got in behind her and she sat between his legs. She added some bubble and turned on the jets. The look of surprise on Stu's face made her laugh.

"It's okay baby, you get used to it" she said as she leaned against his chest. He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck and across her shoulders. Her moaning was getting him aroused and she noticed, but he knew she was hurt. He had his arms around her but sucked in a breath as she guided his hands to her breasts. Stu gave them a gentle squeeze as Shay let out a sigh of contentment.

"You know, getting my nipples pierced made my breasts so sensitive. I always liked having my nipples played with or pinched or sucked, but this just amplified it."

"To be perfectly honest, it is quite hot and turns me on. So does your clit piercing."

"Mmmm, glad you like baby. You know what about you turns me on the most?"

"Hmmm? My voice perhaps" he said, deepening his voice as he spoke against her neck.

"Yes, baby, your voice. It is the sexiest sound I ever heard. It gives a whole new meaning to the term _'oral sex.'"_

Stu couldn't hold back his chuckle at her. Some of the things she came up with surprised him. "We better behave love because you are injured and I'm afraid of what I might do to you if you don't hush."

"Alright. Spoiled sport. I like flirting with you. It's fun. You are a lot of fun, you know that. You know I love spending time with you right?" she looked up at him and saw he had his head down. "Right?" she repeated.

"Right love. Sorry."

"So I have to go back to work in the morning. Will be weird not spending the day with you baby."

"Can you really go to work with your ankle sprained?"

"Sure. I don't really have to stand too much. Most of the time during the surgery, I am sitting watching the monitor and charting anyway. The only time I really do much walking is when I go to do my pre-op assessment. Then once the patient is out, I can sit down. Don't worry baby, I'll be fine."

"If you say so. Speaking of work, I am going to have to go to Miami for Wrestlemania at the end of the week. Would you like to fly down Saturday and spend the weekend?"

"I would love to baby but I can't this weekend. It is my weekend to be on call. I have to be able to get to the hospital in twenty minutes in case there is an emergency surgery. You aren't going to be in the ring are you? It hasn't even been three weeks since your operation?"

"No, I won't be competing. I will be doing autograph signings and interviews, that sort of thing. And I will get to go to the Hall of Fame ceremony. I really wish you could go, but I understand."

"I wish I could too. Sounds fun. I haven't watched wrestling since I was a kid. But I used to love it! I had a big crush on Shawn Michaels. But Rick Flair was always my favorite because he made me laugh. The Million Dollar Man used to scare the shit out of me though. He had the scariest laugh!"

"His son wrestles now. He is a face though. A good guy."

"Whose? Ted Dibiase's? Really?" she said shocked.

"Yes. He is a good guy in real life even."

"Wow. I need to start watching then I guess don't I?"

"Well, if you want. I mean, you won't get to see me, and I'm the best. But watch if you want, then you can see how much better I am than everyone else when I come back" he stated cheekily.

Shay laughed "that's what I love about you Stu, such humility!" She wondered how a man that could have such confidence in himself in the ring, was so insecure about love. She wondered who had broken his heart.

Stu started laughing too, "that's me!" He felt his heart glow when she said that was what she loved about him. He knew she didn't mean that she loved him, but maybe one day, she would.

"So I will get to see Drew and Stephen though, and some of your other friends I saw the other night, right? Like that blonde pretty boy one, oh, and the one with the nose ring. And the skinny one with the accent. Oh, dang, I can't remember their names. Too much alcohol that night huh? I can't wait to see Drew in a pair of tights. Or does he wear a kilt like Roddy Piper? That would be funny."

"Uh, yeah, you will get to see all of them in their gear" Stu said softly. She turned slightly to look at him and saw hurt on his face.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just getting tired that's all. Are you ready to get out?" he asked.

"Um, sure."

Stu stood up and climbed out and grabbed a towel. He reached over and lifted her out of the tub and put her down on the mat. He grabbed a towel for her and helped her dry off while she was balanced on one foot. He pulled his boxers back on and picked her up and took her to her bedroom and sat her on the bed. She asked him to go in her second drawer and hand her the blue silk flower pattern nightgown. He complied, all without saying a word. He pulled back the covers for her and helped her into bed.

Shay sighed as he climbed into bed with her. "Stu, we need to talk. Right now."

"Okay, what about?" _'she is breaking up with me. She wants Drew. That Scottish, kilt wearing, long haired imbecile. I knew she didn't want me. How could I have been so stupid. I guess I will call a taxi to come take me home. I knew it was too good to last. What was I thinking?'_

"About what just happened in there. Everything was just fine, until I mentioned Drew. Have I done something to make you not trust me baby?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what is it? Please tell me."

"Shay, love, it is not you. Hell, it's not really even Drew. It is a long story, and I don't really want to get into it tonight. But I will tell you soon. I promise."

Shay grabbed his arm and pulled him down to her, his face inches from hers. She looked deeply into those beautiful green eyes she loves and spoke in earnest "Baby, listen to me. You are who I want. You are everything I could ever ask for. I don't want anyone else. I want you to trust me and know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I care about you too much to ever cause you pain."

Stu choked back tears as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Then show me you are sorry."

Stu raised an eyebrow, "how do you want me to show you that?"

"Make love to me Stu. Show me you trust me. Show me you want me. Make me yours, completely."


	13. Chapter 13

Stu felt hot all over. Of course he wanted to give her what she wanted, but he didn't want to hurt her. Shay sensed his hesitation and asked "baby, what's wrong? Do you not want to? You did promise me earlier, remember?"

"Oh love, yes I remember, but that was before you got injured. We should wait."

"I don't want to wait Stu. I want to show you how much I care for you, and how much I want you. Please?"

Her pleading for him was more than he could stand. How could he tell her no? "Shay, I don't have any protection with me."

"Um, well, that is kind of a moot point. We have already had sex twice without it. Besides, I am on birth control. But that's a secret. Don't tell my family. I know I don't have anything, and I trust you, so it's okay" Shay said rubbing her hands down his back.

"You trust me?"

"Certainly."

Stu's resolve was crumbling. His body ached for her, to feel her soft skin against his. He moved to rest above her, his palms pressed to the bed beside her head to hold him up. He lowered his head and kissed her ardently, with his tongue entwining with hers. Shay pulled her gown off, glad that she didn't have anything on underneath it. Stu raised up long enough to remove his boxers and climbed back on top of her.

She pulled him down to her, feeling his hard body pushing her down into the bed. Shay reached down and grabbed his already hard cock and guided him into her. She cried out as he slowly entered her, relishing the feel of him. When he was finally buried inside her, she was silently begging for him to move. Stu started a tortuous slow pace, sliding in and out of her, completely filling her with each thrust. Shay was whimpering, relinquishing her body to him. He reached under her, pulling her up to him, his chest slipping across hers as their bodies moved as one.

Her knees came up to settle on his hips, angling so he could go deeper, rocking his hips against hers. Stu moaned her name, kissing down her chest, gently sucking her nipples. He whispered sweet nothings to her, his voice reverberating against her soft skin. He was giving her everything, showing her what he was unable to say.

Time stood still for both of them, lost in their passion. Shay clutched his back and buried her face in his chest. She felt wholly surrounded by him. Her whole body was surrounded by his hard flesh. Every stroke he made took her closer to ecstasy. Her entire being was consumed by the fire he had lit inside her. Stu found more passion than he had ever felt with another woman. This woman beneath him owned his heart, his body, even his soul. He was unconditionally hers.

Niether one knew how much time had passed. Stu had brought her so close to the edge so many times. Shay pleaded for him to go faster, harder. He looked down into her eyes and started to pound into her harder like she wanted. His gaze never left hers. He saw her slipping into rapture and slammed into her with fervor. Her hands gripped the sheets as she felt the waves of pleasure wash over her. Her walls clamped down on his manhood and he felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. His climax hit him and he thrust hard into her, pumping her full of his essence. She wanted him to claim her, and he did. She was his. He would never let her go.

Stu felt his heart break when he saw tears in her eyes. "Shay? Baby are you alright?"

Shay grabbed on to him like she was holding on for dear life, unable to speak. He spoke softly to her, soothing her, scared that he hurt her. When she finally was capable of talking, she told him "that was amazing baby. You are the most incredible lover I have ever had."

Stu exhaled, relieved that she was so satisfied with him. He kissed her and held her. Yes, he was sure, _'I am in love with this woman. My woman.' _They fell asleep, tangled up in each others arms.

Stu woke up a couple of hours later to his cell phone ringing in the living room. He ran to answer it, trying to keep it from waking Shay up. "Hello?"

"Hey mate. Don't tell me I woke you. You never sleep."

"Actually yes, I was asleep."

"Really? Are you pissed? Because passing out is not really sleep" Drew said with a laugh.

"No. I am with Shay. Did you call just to harass me Andrew?"

"No, I was calling to see how you are and how things are going with Shay. I guess they are going well if you are spending the night. Again." Drew said, suddenly irritated with Stu.

"Yes they are, since you must know. But I am here because she almost fell and sprained her ankle when we went out to dinner."

"Oh my God, is she alright?" Drew said, panic obvious in his voice.

Stu was confused at his friend's outburst, "yeah mate, she's fine. I took her to the hospital to get checked out."

"Can I talk to her?" Drew asked.

"Eh, no. She is asleep. She has to work tomorrow. Why?"

"Just wanted to tell her I'm glad she's okay."

"Well, you can tell her tomorrow. I'm going to back to bed with my woman. I want to be there if she needs me, if that is all you wanted?" Stu said, now irritated himself.

"Yeah, that was all. Go take care of your girl mate. I will talk to you later" Drew replied, hoping Stu couldn't hear the jealousy laced in his words.

Stu said goodnight and headed back to bed and fell back asleep curled up with the woman he loves. It was a different story for Drew. He was awake in bed, thinking of Shay lying there with Stu instead of him. He closed his eyes and tried to force that image out of his head, but it wouldn't leave. "Fuck." He got out of bed and went to talk to the only person he knew would keep his secret.

Stephen answered his hotel room door, rubbing his eyes. "Drew, it's 2 am fella, what do yeh want?"

"I'm sorry Stephen, but I really have to talk to you. Now. It's important."

"Sure mate, come in" Stephen said as he stepped out of the way.

"You have any booze? I think I need it."

"Yeah, yeh look like yeh do. Here." Stephen said as he handed him the bottle of Jack Daniels and a glass. "So what's the matter that can't wait til daylight?"

"I want Shay" Drew stated.

Stephen's eyes got wide. "Yeh what?"

"I want Shay. I want to be with her. I had a dream about having sex with her, now I can't get her off my mind. I fucked a flight attendant and Shay was the one I was thinking about. What am I going to do?"

"Nothing. If yeh value yer life. Stu would kill yeh fella. He is mad about that bird."

" I know, but she's all I think about. I called tonight and found out he let her sprain her ankle. If she was with me, it wouldn't have happened. See, she should have been with me. That night at the bar, she was flirting with _me_. She was making eyes at _me_. It was _me_ she wanted. Stu saw her first so I left them alone. She only gave him a chance because of _me_. She only slept with him because of the alcohol."

"Drew, yer talking nonsense. Shay wanted Stu from the beginning. He told me that she was holding his hand and playing with his hair when he was in the recovery room."

"NO! Stephen, she wants me. She stopped me because she was jealous and didn't want me being with someone else. Don't you see that?"

"Yer mental. She stopped yeh because the lass was underage. And if she didn't, yeh would have yer arse in jail right now. Look mate, yeh need to get a grip. Yeh have to let this go. Stu is our friend. If he doesn't kill yeh, he will never speak to yeh again. He deserves to be happy after everything. Don't fuck this up for him."

"Don't I deserve to be happy too Ste? You think my divorce didn't hurt me too?"

"Yeah, it did, I know. But you were an active participant in the demise of yer marriage. Stu didn't cause or deserve what Victoria did to him. Go to bed mate. I want to go back to sleep. Yeh should do the same. And forget about Shay. She is off limits."


	14. Chapter 14

Shay and Stu woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring at 5 am the next morning. Stu was cradling her in his arms tight. Shay rolled over and smiled at him "I could get used to seeing your face every morning baby, you know that?"

Stu blushed and smiled at her "is that so?" and softly kissed her. _'Could she really be in love with me? She looks at me like she is. She mumbled it in her sleep. Are we meant to be?' _

"I really don't want to go to work. I would much rather lay here with you all day. But I guess I have to huh?"

"Yeah, you better had. How about I meet you for lunch at the hospital today?"

"That would be great baby, but I don't know what time I would be able to go. Depends on the cases we have and how long they last."

"Well, how about you call me when you are ready and I will drive down there. How does that sound?"

"Mmmm, sounds great. Because I am going to have to slowly wean myself off you. I haven't gone more than a few hours without seeing you since we have been together, our whole three days! It does seem like more than that doesn't it?" she said with a laugh.

"Yes, it does love. Probably because we have spent so much time together. Would you mind me driving you to work? I would feel better if you weren't driving" Stu asked.

"Aww baby, that is so sweet. I would love that so much. You do know I am going to have to show you off to my friends now that I have shown you to my family, right?"

"You want to show me off?"

"Hell yes. You are beautiful. And all mine. I have to brag!" Shay winked and leaned down to kiss him. "Okay baby, I'm getting in the shower."

"Do you need help love?"

"No, thank you baby, but I am going to have to walk at work. I think they would frown on you carrying me around" she said with grin.

Stu watched as she limped into the bathroom. He laid back and her words brought a huge smile to his face. _'She wants to show me off.'_

He grabbed his clothes and threw them on, then decided to make her some breakfast. _'What the bloody hell am I thinking? I can't cook. Maybe something easy. Eggs and toast. Oh and coffee. I can manage that.'_ Stu put on a pot of coffee, then grabbed the bread and put it in the toaster. He decided not to turn it on until she was dressed. When he heard her drying her hair, he turned on the toaster and started the eggs. When he cracked the eggs, he was glad that she couldn't see him. Eggs, especially raw ones, grossed him out. They were just so slimy. They made him shudder.

When she came out of the bedroom, he was surprised to see her in regular clothes. "You don't wear scrubs?"

"Oh, yeah, we do, but we change into surgical scrubs at the hospital. Did you make breakfast?"

"Yes, scrambled eggs and toast. And here is your coffee. Oh, did you need something to take your birth control with, maybe some water or juice?" He suddenly remembered, he hadn't seen her take it the two previous mornings either. _'Maybe she was lying. Oh shut it Stu, why would she lie about that?'_

Shay laughed, "No baby, I don't take the pill. I take a shot every three months. It's great. I don't have to remember a pill every day, plus it keeps Mother Nature's monthly gift from coming."

"Oh, well that is good to know isn't it?" Stu said with a smirk. "No interruptions in service eh?"

"Oh stop it! You are so bad!" she said, making him laugh harder. "Thank you for breakfast baby. You are the sweetest thing ever."

"You're welcome love. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess. Just let me grab my purse and my crutches. These suck you know."

"I know, but you won't let me carry you remember."

"Hush. Yes I remember." -feigning British accent- "To the car now, driver" Shay said with a laugh, earning a look from Stu. He placed his hand over his heart, bends at the waist and told her "As you command, m'lady."

Shay started giggling again and followed him to the car. Stu decided if she wanted to play, he would play along. He opened her door and swept his hand out, your carriage, m'lady." Shay really started to giggle like a little girl now. She sat down in the seat and when he got in, he said "where to m'lady?" By now, she was giddy, and laughing so hard she couldn't play anymore. She tried to say "to the hospital good sir" but was laughing too hard to get it out. Stu couldn't help but laugh with her. He couldn't believe something he did that was so small could make her so happy. He loved hearing her laugh, even more when it was him making her laugh.

They listened to the radio on the short drive to the hospital and made their plans for meeting later. Stu had to wonder what he was going to do with himself all day. He couldn't start rehabbing his elbow yet until it healed and all his friends were out of town. She kissed him goodbye and as she got out he said "I'll miss you." She looked back and smiled and said "I'll miss you too." As many times as he has said that, this is the first time he knew he would really miss someone.

When Shay got into the surgical suite, she was greeted by her best friend Corey. They met back in college and went to nursing school together. Even when they got out, they went to work oncology together. When Shay became an anesthetist, Corey took a job in the OR as well. They were inseparable. "Hey girl! What the hell did you do to yourself?" he asked.

"Was showing my ass and tried to fall. Sprained my ankle" Shay explained.

"Damn. Well, what were you showing out for? Um, does it have anything to do with that hickey on your neck?"

"What? Do I have a hickey?" Shay asked panicking.

"My God girl, you got some this weekend didn't you?" Corey accused.

"Yes, I did, and it was the best I have had in my whole life babe. He is the most amazing man ever!" Shay beamed.

"Oh, well then that must be who the flowers are from."

"What flowers?" Shay questioned.

"Oh, that big bunch of gerberas right there. I read the card. Sorry, needed to know who they were for. Your new guy's name is Drew right?"

"No, Stu. Drew? They are from Drew? What the hell for?" Shay said grabbing the card. _'Hope you feel better soon.-Drew.' _

_"_How did he know I was hurt? Stu must have told him."

"I don't know, but they are sure pretty. Anyway, so tell me about this guy. Spill."

"Oh, Corey, he is awesome. But you can't breathe a word of this yet okay. He was here a couple of weeks ago having surgery. I thought he was gorgeous, and his accent, so hot. Well, I was singing at Liam's club Friday night, which you didn't come by the way, but he was there. We had some drinks and I took him home with me. We had earth-shattering, mind blowing, soul- shaking sex, and we have been together ever since. This has seriously been the best weekend of my life. He even came to mass with me Sunday and met my crazy family. The man is perfection. He is sexy, charming, smart, and sweet, with a killer body and he is English. But he is so insecure. I have got to fix that. But otherwise, perfect."

"Aww, girl, I am so happy for you. I told you, like that song says, someday my prince will come, or something like that. You deserve a good man Shay."

"Thanks babe. He is the strong, protective type. He is dominating in bed too. He is everything I need, and could ever want. But how else can I show him that?" Shay said with a sigh.

"Girl, are you in love with this man?" Corey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I am."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you so much for still reading and for the great reviews!

At about noon, Shay called Stu to let him know that she wasn't going to be able to get away long enough to go have lunch. Stu was disappointed but he knew he would see her later tonight. He had to admit, he loved driving her car around though. He would never tell her, but he was smiling like a fool when she called and said she was ready to come home.

"I can't believe you are in love Shay! You just met him. You can't be in love yet!" Corey told her.

"Look, I know it seems fast, and it kind of is, but I feel like I have known him forever. When I am with him, he makes my heart flutter and I feel like I can't breathe. I want to be with him all the time and it broke my heart to have to leave him today. He is always on my mind. I want to marry him and have his babies. Does that sound like love?"

"Baby girl, you _have_ got it bad. Are you going to tell me he walks on water too?"

"No, he doesn't, but he is good in the water, if you know what I mean!" Shay replied wiggling her eyebrows.

"You so did not fuck him in the pool too! You did, didn't you? You are such a ho!"

"Hey, no I'm not. And besides, you would not say that if you saw him. This man is HAWT. Anyway, I'm tired of messing with you. I called Stu to come get me and I need to go out and meet him. I will see you tomorrow. Crazy."

"Uh, is he really tall and have black hair?"

"Yeah, he does, why?"

"Cuz I think that is him right there at the front desk."

Shay spun around and sure enough, there stood Stu with a bouquet of roses, trying to convince the desk clerk to let him in.

"Oh my God!" Corey exclaimed.

"I know right!" Shay agreed. "I told you."

Shay walked up to the counter and said "it's okay Shelly, he is here for me."

"Hey love, I tried to tell her that but she wouldn't listen" Stu said as he walked behind the desk. He kissed Shay and said, "these are for you sweetheart."

"They are beautiful baby. Thank you. Today must be flower day!" she said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Stu questioned.

"Well, when I got here this morning, I had a bouquet of gerberas from Drew and a get well soon card."

"Really? He sent you flowers?" Stu now was wondering what the hell is friend was up to.

"Yeah, did you talk to him last night?" Shay asked, figuring he did.

"He called around 1 am wanting to talk because he assumed I was up. He asked how things were going and I told him exceptionally well. And I told him you sprained your ankle." _'He sounded a little too concerned as well.'_

"Oh, well, okay. Well that was nice of him but he didn't have to. I am fine. You will tell him I said thanks when you talk to him?"

"Oh, I will alright" Stu said, trying to hide his anger. "Are you ready love?"

"Sure. Just let me grab my crutches and I will be. They are my new friends you know."

Stu laughed, "I know. And you love them. You should name them" he said sarcastically. "Let me grab your flowers and hand me your purse love."

He gathered up her things and walked slowly out of the hospital behind Shay. He liked the view he had of her ass, even though she was on crutches. He thought for a minute that he was wrong for staring at her ass while she was hurt, but he thought _'I'm a man. I can't help myself' _as he chuckled to himself.

"Something funny back there Mr. Bennett?" she asked him, knowing he was caught.

"Actually, love, just enjoying my view."

Shay started giggling "well I am glad then."

Stu helped her into the car and placed her things in the back seat. "What would you like for dinner tonight Shay?"

"Oh, well, maybe we can just order pizza and hang out?"

"Sounds good. We can call when I get you home" Stu replied turning on the radio. Shay had decided, she hated her bucket seats now. She wanted to sit closer to her man, but couldn't. She placed her hand on his leg and smiled at him. She lay her head back in the seat and started singing along to Guns-N-Roses _Welcome to the Jungle_.

When they got to her house and got everything in, Stu helped her change clothes. She asked him to grab her laptop and take it into the living room. They ordered pizza and cuddled up on the couch with her computer. "Show me some videos baby, please?" she asked.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. I want to see your impressive skills. And your sexy body in trunks."

"You have seen me naked Shay, several times now" Stu replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that was different. I bet your trunks are sexy. I bet the women go crazy over you. Just tell me now, am I going to have to beat up women who are wanting to fuck my man?" she said with a grin.

"Eh, not as many as you might think love. You would beat them up?" Stu questioned her, surprised.

"Hell yeah. You are mine and I am not going to share you. They can look, but they better not touch. I will fuck them up" Shay replied with an evil smile.

Stu pulled her to him and kissed her sweetly. "Thank you love."

"Listen, Stu, I don't know what went on in the past, but you are with me now. I am not going to just hand you over to someone else, or toss you away. I want to be with you. If you let me, I will make all that pain a distant memory. Tell me what to do to prove it to you? Never mind. Don't answer that. Just sit right there. I'll be right back." Shay got off the couch and hobbled down the hall. She went in a room that Stu hadn't been in yet. A few moments later, she emerged with her Gibson C-O guitar.

"Since I have always been able to express myself better through music, I think I will sing to you instead." Stu started to say something and she shushed him. "No, just sit back and listen okay. This is a song by Garth Brooks. I heard it on the radio earlier today and it spoke to me. I always liked it, but never had anyone I felt this way about. I hope you like it too." She started to play softly and began to sing from the heart :

_"When the rain is blowing in your face, _  
_And the whole world is on your case. _  
_I would offer you a warm embrace _  
_To make you feel my love. _  
_When the evening shadows and the stars appear, _  
_And there is no one to dry your tears ._  
_I would hold you for a million years _  
_To make you feel my love. _  
_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, _  
_But I would never do you wrong. _  
_I've known it from the moment that we met _  
_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong. _  
_I'd go hungry, I'd go blind for you. _  
_I'd go crawling down the aisle for you. _  
_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do _  
_To make you feel my love. _  
_The storms are raging on a rolling sea, _  
_Down the highway of regret. _  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free, _  
_But you ain't seen nothing like me yet. _  
_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do. _  
_Go to the ends of the earth for you. _  
_Make you happy, make your dreams come true _  
_To make you feel my love."_

Stu couldn't hide his emotions anymore. With tears forming in his eyes, he stood up and moved to kneel in front of her. He took the guitar out of her arms and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed Shay deeply, his hands cupping her face. She threw her arms around him and kissed him with as much passion as he was showing her. When he pulled back, she saw the moisture in his eyes and she started tearing up too as she stroked his hair. His heart felt so full, he thought it might explode, and before he could stop himself he blurted out "I love you Shay."


	16. Chapter 16

Shay sat there, shocked at his confession. He saw the look on her face and said "Oh God, Shay, I'm sor…" before he was quieted by a finger to his lips. "I love you too Stu."

He let out a heavy breath and laid his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his curls as he looked into her eyes and spoke "I am so relieved to hear that. I have been telling myself that there was no way, it is too soon. You are so beautiful and so special. I am so glad I met you baby."

"I am so glad too. I thought about you all day you know. Everything makes me think of you" she said with a smile. Stu just smiled back at her and their conversation was interrupted by the pizza man. Shay went for her purse and Stu shot her a look. "Oh alright" she sad laughing, letting him pay for it.

"That's more like it. Thanks mate" Stu said, tipping the driver and closing the door. He put the boxes down on the coffee table at Shay's request. She went into the kitchen and grabbed some paper plates, napkins and a couple of beers. Stu had cleared everything else off the table and had their feast spread out. "Smells awesome! I haven't had pizza in a while. Thanks."

Stu took the beers out of her hand and opened them both, handing hers back. "Cheers" he said, lifting the bottle to his lips.

"Sláinte" she retorted with a smirk, taking a drink of her Guinness.

"Sláinte" Stu repeated with a smile. "You micks" he said, trying to get a rise out of her.

She hit him on his good arm and imitated her father's Irish accent "yeh go' a problem wit' tha' fella? Bloody limey. Póg mo thóin."

Stu laughed and almost choked on his beer. "You're sexy when you're mad my love" he confessed, kissing her.

After they had finished eating and cleaning up, Shay got her laptop back out and starting surfing YouTube for videos of him wrestling. She saw she could watch entire episodes of SmackDown. "I have to warn you sweetheart, I am a heel, a bad guy."

"You are a bad guy? I don't believe it. You are too sweet."

"Thank you. But I am. Only in the ring though. I have been told I am a good bad guy. Just want to warn you." He leaned over and watched her scroll through the episodes. "Which one would be a good one to watch baby?"

"Oh that one. You would like it. It is pretty funny. We were in Las Vegas. I had a match with Sheamus, well, Stephen."

"Noooo, his ring name is NOT Sheamus! Okay, he has red hair and freckles, he's pale as a sheet, and his name is Sheamus? Can he be more Irish? Maybe if he carried a pint to the ring. Really?" Shay said cynically.

Stu was laughing at her comments on his friend. "Be nice now. Just sit and watch it. I need to go make a phone call love. I'll be right back. Can I use your bedroom?"

"Well, of course you can. You are my man aren't you? You are welcome anywhere in the house baby" she replied. Stu nodded and headed into the bedroom and shut the door. He sat on the bed and tried to keep his voice down, not wanting Shay to hear what he was about to say to Drew.

"Hello?"

"Hey mate. You got a minute" Stu asked.

"Sure mate. What's up? Everything alright with you and Shay?" Drew asked silently hoping they weren't.

"Things are amazing. She told me she loves me tonight after she sang to me with her guitar."

Drew felt a twinge of disappointment hearing that but tried to not let it show. "That's wonderful Stu. I am glad you're happy."

"Are you really Drew? Why did you send my girlfriend flowers?"

"What? I just sent them to brighten her day after you told me she was hurt. Don't tell me you are jealous of that?" Drew said, knowing he was.

"I'm not jealous. I know she loves me. I just want to make sure you know that too. We have been friends a long time Drew. We have been through this before and it almost ruined our friendship. The situation was a little different. In fact, you probably did me a favor. But I will tell you right now mate, no one is taking Shay from me."

"Stu, look mate, I know you are crazy about her." Drew replied. _'That part is true, but doesn't mean she really loves him. Not like she would me.' _

"Okay. Just wanted to make sure we are clear on that. Anyway, I have to get back to her. She is watching SmackDown. I want to see her face when she sees me. Later mate."

"Yeah, later." _'Cheeky bugger. When I get back to Tampa, we will see how she feels when she knows she can upgrade to me from that ugly bastard.'_

Stu walked back into the living room and smiled at Shay engrossed in what she was watching. "Can we fast forward so I can see you baby?"

"Sure, let me see. I think our match is right after, oh went too far, ah there we are."

Shay sat back and pulled his arms around her. He watched her face, waiting for her reaction to him. He smiled when he saw her eyes light up as he walked out. She watched him throw off his jacket and giggled as he strutted towards the ring. She turned and smiled up at him. "You have roses on your ass baby. And your trunks don't hide much do they!"

"Oi, you. Just watch." He studied her face, seeing if she had the same reaction to Stephen walking out. He was relieved when she scrunched up her nose and commented on how white he was. As the match started, Stu could see Shay was completely enthralled with him on the screen. She winced when he was hurt and cheered when he was on the attack. When Stephen knocked him clear over the table and into the announce table, she jumped back and buried her face in his chest. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" she asked.

Stu just chuckled at her, "yes love, I am sitting here with you, I am perfectly fine."

"This is not where you hurt your arm is it? Because I don't want to watch that Stu." she asked concerned.

"No love, this was before that."

Stu was loving watching her watch him. She studied his every move. And she started bouncing up and down on her butt and clapping like a crazy person when he threw Stephen through the table.

"That was so very awesome baby. You are very good. You know, I suspect, you are good at everything you do" she said with a grin.

"Oi, that I am, except cooking. Oh, and dancing. But I have never really tried the latter" he admitted.

"Well, we will have to remedy that when my ankle gets better."

Stu kissed her and pulled her up into his lap. "I hate to ruin your reverie, but there is something I promised I would talk to you about, and I need to get it off my chest while I have the courage to."

Shay looked into his eyes and went to move off his lap. He grabbed onto her hips "no, please stay there." Shay nodded and prepared herself for what he was about to tell her.

"Alright. Please just don't say anything until I finish. There are few people I have told this because it is hard for me to talk about. And I have never told a woman. But you need to hear it if I want to have a life with you. I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Okay, so here goes. Before we all came to America, we were living in Ireland, like you know. I still had a girlfriend in Liverpool, where I was living. Victoria. She wasn't able to come with me at the time, so I was flying back and forth a lot. I loved her so much. We had met right out of college and were joined at the hip. I flew over in June and she told me she was pregnant. I was so excited. I wanted to be a father and have a family. I was ready to settle down. I would have given everything up so I could have a wife and kids and a home."

"Things went great for a while. I was flying home more so I could go with her to the doctor. I was putting together baby furniture and buying baby clothes once I found out we were having a boy. I was over-the-moon happy. When she was at about seven months, I decided I had better propose. I wanted to be married to her when our son was born. I bought a ring and even talked to her father. I took her out to dinner and when dessert came, I got down on one knee and asked her to marry me. She burst into tears and I thought they were tears of joy. Oh how wrong I was. She confessed to me that she had been sleeping with my best friend John since before I left for Ireland. She had sat and done the math and figured that he was the father of her baby, not me, but she couldn't bring herself to tell me. She had told him the baby was his and he was insisting that she tell me the truth. She said she was so sorry, she didn't know how it happened. She said she loved me, that is why she couldn't keep lying to me."

"I was devastated. Embarrassed. Furious. Heart-broken. I left the restaurant and left her there. I headed to John's flat and drug him outside and beat him bloody. I went back to hers to get my stuff and broke down when I saw all of the things I got for the baby. What was supposed to be my baby. I left and swore I wouldn't return. But I did, when the baby was born. I went to a barrister and made her have a DNA test. She wasn't lying. It was his. And they were married. I swore then that I would never fall like that for anyone else."

"That changed when we all moved here. When I came to FCW, I met Taryn. She was a diva. She was beautiful. I started having feelings for her. Of course, I never told her, or anyone. Then when Drew went to ECW, the show she was on, they started dating. It killed me to see her with him, but I never said anything. Drew has always gotten the girls. Women seem to fall all over him, and it comes so easily for him. He is one of my best friends. Probably my best friend. But I couldn't stand to see them together. And then they got married. Of course, he didn't know how I felt, and neither did she. I didn't have much to do with him while they were married. Looking back on it, he did me a service. Taryn was crazy, and an abusive bitch. She made Drew miserable and he started cheating. When she found out, she went ballistic on him in a hotel. Thankfully, Drew would never hit a woman. She was the one who ended up arrested and getting fired from WWE. She started running her mouth on Twitter and all that about the company and Drew's career started on a downhill slide. They couldn't punish her, so they punished him. A few months later, she had enough of Drew's cheating and divorced him. He called me and Stephen to go out drinking with him, so I went. I hadn't seen him in a while since I was on Raw and him on SmackDown. I got extremely drunk and confessed that I had been in love with Taryn before he married her. I expected him to punch me, but he just told me to be thankful I didn't end up with her. Just like that, we were mates again."

"I try baby, but I am insecure. I am terrified of getting hurt again. I haven't let anyone in, in a long time. I want to trust you, and I am learning to, just please be patient with me. I know you love me, I believe that. I see it when you look at me. But there is a voice in my head telling me I am not good enough for you and one day you are going to want someone else. Mainly Drew. I know you were attracted to him. I could see it that night in the bar."

"But that voice is getting softer, not as loud as it was. I am still apprehensive, but I do love you and will give you my heart, if you promise not to break it. Because honestly, I don't think I would survive it. I want to believe we are meant to be. Maybe they did me a act of kindness by hurting me. It made me block myself off and save myself for when you would come along."

Shay sat there, absorbing what he had just told her. Tears were rolling down her face, upset and angry that someone could cause him such pain. She couldn't stand the hurt in his eyes and watching him cry was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She held on to him, with her head on his shoulder, and cried with him. When they both calmed down, she pulled back away from him and wiped his eyes, and then her own. "I love you Stu, and I swear before God that I will never break your heart. I will never cheat on you. I will never make you cry. And I will never, ever love anyone else. You are it for me."

A/N

Sláinte (slaan cha) = to your health

Póg mo thóin (pogue muh ho-in) = kiss my ass


	17. Chapter 17

They sat there with Shay straddled across his lap just holding each other. She was finally able to calm Stu down. She was glad he had opened up to her, and she now understood why he behaved like he did. It also explained why he acted that way about Drew. Looking back on it, she thought it must have made him jealous when she was beaming over Drew's accent and talking to him about Scotland. Shay decided that now, she had to be extra careful around Drew, to not make Stu have any doubt that she was his alone. She also started thinking that she was going to have to tell him about her past at some point, but they were both too emotionally drained right now.

They were both very tired, so Shay asked him if he wanted to go home. He smiled and said "I went by home and packed a bag earlier. I hope that is alright. I don't want to leave you all alone until you are better. I want to be right here if you need me. I'm sorry if I am being too forward."

Shay smiled and told him "that's very kind of you. I would love that actually." She loved that about him. He was so protective of her. _'He is the perfect man. He is strong and protective and assertive, but kind, caring and sweet too. And he is mine.'_

"Are you ready for bed love?" Stu asked.

"Yes, I am really exhausted. Using those crutches really wears me out" she replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that tonight" Stu said as he stood up with her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held on to him as he carried her to bed. He watched in awe as she changed into her silk nightie. He was quite sure that she would turn him on in anything. Shay climbed into bed, and watched as Stu turned off the lights. All she could think was _'he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.'_

Stu saw the way she was looking at him. She made him feel sexy when she was so obviously eye-fucking him. He laughed to himself and climbed into bed with her. He knew he was going to have to leave town in a couple of days. _'How am I going to pull myself away from her?' _He leaned over to kiss her and brought his arms around her, nuzzling her against his chest. Before long, she was asleep, but he was still awake, lost in his thoughts.

As he lie there watching her sleep, with her leg draped across him, all he was thinking was how much he dreaded having to leave her behind. He was already in too deep, she had him by the heart. For the first time, in a long time, he was excited about his future. Yes, wrestling made him happy. The success and financial security was important, but making a life with her, suddenly meant more. He could see her becoming his wife, having his children, growing old with him. He hadn't let himself believe a future like that was in the cards for him in so long. And all that was thanks to the gorgeous woman beside him. He resolved then and there that he would move heaven and hell to keep her happy and in love with him.

It was several hours before he fell asleep as well. He was awakened by her mumbling in her sleep. Stu couldn't understand what she was saying, but she sounded like she was having a nightmare. He gently shook her "Shay, love, wake up."

Shay jumped back, fear in her eyes and began to cry. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. You were having a nightmare." Stu hugged her tightly and spoke low and sweet to her, trying to soothe her.

'_Why did she look so afraid of me?' _Stu wondered. He finally got her back to sleep and eventually drifted off himself.

When they woke up, he wanted so much to ask her what she was dreaming about, but came to the conclusion that if it upset her that much, he didn't want to bring it up. "Good morning beautiful" he said as he kissed her.

She smiled back at him and yawned "good morning baby."

Stu helped her in the shower, and went to start the coffee. His phone started ringing and it was Stephen. "Hello?"

"Hey fella. How are yeh?"

"Better than ever mate. How about you?"

"Great. Just calling to see how yeh are. When are yeh heading out to Miami?"

"Probably Wednesday. I have some press to do Thursday morning. I hate that I have to leave my girl. She is on one leg at the moment."

"Yeah, Drew told me. Why don't yeh invite the lass to come with yeh?"

"I did. She has to take call this weekend and isn't able to. I would love for her to come."

"Me too. I need some back up with yeh two Brits around" Stephen said laughing.

Stu chuckled, "I hate to tell you mate, but she would be on my side. She loves me."

Stephen smirked _'that must have been why Drew was on one last night. Stu told him.'_ "That is good on yeh Stu. I knew the lass was special when I met her. I also know how bad you wanted her the first time that yeh saw her. She is very lovely fella. I'm happy for yeh."

"Thanks Ste. At least one of my mates is."

"What do yeh mean by that?" Stephen asked, hoping Stu was not going to say what he thought he was.

"Eh, nothing Ste. Just get a feeling Drew isn't entirely happy about the situation. I don't know why. He sent her flowers and a get well card. Maybe I am just paranoid and reading to much into it." Stu replied.

'_Damn it Andrew._' "No mate, Drew was just being nice. He thinks a lot of Shay for being so sweet to him. No worries." _'At least that part is true.' _

"You're right. I need to stop. She is my girl and he is my best mate. Anyway, I hear her blow drying her hair. I need to go. Will see you Wednesday night then."

"Yeah, later fella." Stephen replied hanging up the phone. He was really angry at Drew now. He never listens. He marched down the hall and started banging on Drew's hotel door. He didn't really care it was 7 am, or that he had been out drinking with Heath til all hours. "Open this fuckin' door!" he shouted.

Drew ripped the door open, clearly angry and hung-over. "What the fuck to you want mate?"

Stephen shoved him in the chest hard and pushed his way into the room. "What the bloody hell are yeh up to Drew?"

"What are you talking about Ste?" Drew asked.

"Yeh know damn well what I am talking about. I just talked to Stu. He said yeh sent Shay flowers. Yeh just couldn't leave it alone could yeh?"

"Yeah, he called last night. Look mate, I want her."

"So what? He _loves_ her. And she apparently loves him too. Why would yeh even consider doing that to him, let alone acting on it? Piss it off mate" Stephen said, turning to leave.

'_We will see how much she really loves him.' _Drew thought.

When Shay got to work, Corey was ready to give her the third degree. She sent him a text the night before informing him that she had confessed her love to Stu. He, of course, was shocked and asked her what the fuck she was actually thinking. She told him that she didn't want to hear it and went to bed.

"So, have you completely lost your fucking mind Shay?"

"No, why? Because I told the man I love that I love him? Oh yeah, that makes me crazy. Whatever" Shay replied and rolled her eyes.

"No, it just makes you stupid." Shay glared at him as he continued "Don't you think things are moving a little fast?"

"A little. But I do love him. And besides, he told me first" Shay defended.

"Oh! Now I see. He spits out he loves you, so you feel you have to say it back."

"No! I do love him. You are an asshole. I don't need this. Go do your job and don't talk to me the rest of the day" she fumed.

The case load was lighter that day, so Stu was able to come up and meet her for lunch. He stopped and brought her a salad from Wendy's because she had mentioned that she liked them. Shay invited him into the break room so they could have some privacy, and so they wouldn't get mobbed by screaming wrestling fans. After they ate, they ended up making out on the couch. One of the surgeons walked in and caught them. Shay turned red, and grabbed Stu by the shirt and pushed him out the door. She made her apologies and limped off down the hall.

Stu was laughing hysterically at Shay for being so embarrassed. She smacked him on the ass and told him to stop laughing at her.

"I'm sorry love. Just, the look on your face. Are you ashamed of kissing me?"

"No, certainly not. I love kissing you. But I have never done anything like that at work before" Shay breathed out.

"Mmmm, then I am glad I'm the first, and hopefully the last. C'mere" he rumbled and pulled her in for a kiss. Stu had to grin when he pulled back and saw her. Shay's eyes were closed and a look of pure bliss on her face. "I will be here at 5 to get you my love."

Shay finally opened her eyes and nodded. _'God he has great lips.' _"Okay baby, I will meet you downstairs." She whispered "I love you" as he walked away.


	18. Chapter 18

The next couple of days went by quickly. Before she knew it, it was time for Stu to leave. She drove him to the airport, fighting back tears the whole way. He could see in Shay's face that she really was going to miss him, but he had to go. He wondered how she would do once he got back on the road.

"It's just a few days love" he told her, squeezing her hand.

"I know baby, and I don't know what's wrong with me. I have just gotten very attached to you, and been very used to you being right there. I will be fine though. If we are going to be together, I am going to have to get used to it, right?"

"Yes, unfortunately. That is the one part of my job I wish I could change. I am on the road a lot, but I want you to trust me. It is so important to me that you do. I would never cheat on you. I have been on the receiving end, and would never do that."

Shay nodded, looking back at the highway. She stayed with him until they called his flight. She sucked it up because she didn't want her squalling to be the last image he had of her. She kissed him goodbye and drove back home, crying the whole way.

Stu wasn't doing much better. He wasn't crying but he had an ache in his chest. He knew the flight from Tampa to Miami shouldn't take too long, and he would call her as soon as he landed. They talked all the way to the hotel and as Stu got settled in. He stayed on the phone with her until she fell asleep.

Drew couldn't hardly seem to contain himself. Stu made the mistake of telling him that Shay had taken off Monday to pick him up from the airport. He had devised a plan to get to spend some time alone with her, and show her how much better he was than Stu. He just had to be subtle and wait for her to want to come to him.

The weekend was a blur for Stu. He was constantly busy during the day, and spending the night on the phone with his girl. All the guys were planning on going out and celebrating after Wrestlemania. Shay told him it would be good for him to go out with the boys. She and Cara were going to go to the movies. At the after-party, Drew decided not to drink too much, so he could put his plan into action. He was supposed to drive to the next city with Stephen and Heath, but decided to make a detour back to Tampa on the flight that Stu was supposed to be on, but wasn't going to make, thanks to him.

Stu got falling down drunk, so Drew volunteered to take him back to his hotel room. He was sick to the back teeth of Stu going on about Shay and how wonderful she was and how much he loves her and how great she is in bed. _'I'll find out for myself soon enough mate' _he thought. He helped Stu to bed and went through his pockets and found his phone. He saved Shay's number to his phone, and turned off the ringer and the alarm on Stu's. He called and canceled the wake-up call for Stu as well. He then went back to his room to pack. He had a plane to catch soon.

Shay was surprised when she got a call at 6 am from an unknown number. "Uh, hello?"

"Hi Shay" Drew said.

"Oh, hey Drew. What's up?"

'_My cock, thinking about you.' _"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor" he responded.

"Uh, okay, if I can. What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I have had to catch a flight back to Tampa quickly because my dog sitter said my boxer is sick and needs to go to the vet. I was wondering if you would mind picking me up and taking me home?"

"Sure Drew. When will you be in? And how did you get my number?" Shay questioned.

"Thanks. Oh, we should be there in about two hours. And Stu gave it to me" Drew replied.

"No problem. Call me when you land and I will tell you where to come" she instructed him.

'_Oh I know where I want to come. All over that perfect, tight ass.' _"Alright love, thanks again. Talk to you soon" he said as he hung up. _'You have got to get your raging hormones under control. You can't scare her off. Get ahold of yourself.'_

Truth be told, Shay was a little nervous about this. But she reasoned '_If Stu gave him my number, I guess it is okay right?'_ She waited about an hour and a half before heading for the airport. _'Why didn't Stu catch the same flight as Drew?'_ By the time she got there, she was getting a call from Drew telling her he had arrived. She told him she was waiting at the front entrance. After the past few days of thinking about Shay constantly, he was almost giddy at the thought of seeing her and being alone with her.

When he climbed in the car, he smelled her perfume, and his heart started doing flip flops. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said thank you. She looked a little surprised, but she responded quietly "you're welcome." After a few minutes of silence, Shay asked him how his trip was. They started talking and laughing at some of the crazy things fans did for him during his signings. "Thank you for the flowers by the way. They were beautiful. Very colorful."

"No problem. I thought you might like them" Drew answered, scoring that as a victory in his head.

After they arrived at his house, he asked if she would like to come in for a minute. "You will get to meet my dog? He is very friendly" Drew enticed.

"Oh, okay. I love dogs" Shay said as she got out of the car.

"Do you need some help love?" he questioned when he saw her limp.

"No, thanks though. It is much better. I am at least off the crutches now" she told him as they walked to the house.

As she walked in the door, she saw this big boxer come bounding towards them. "His name is Axl." When Shay looked at him funny, he continued "I am a big Guns-N-Roses fan."

"Wow. Me too. Guess I know what I can make your ringtone now huh?" she said laughing.

Drew started laughing as well, glad that she had loosened up. "Would you like something to drink? I can make some coffee, or a cup of tea if you would like?"

"I would love a cup of Earl Grey actually, if you have some."

"I do. Let me go put on the kettle. You just relax. Axl will keep you company" Drew instructed.

Axl put his head in her lap and she started petting him. "You are just precious. You are just a big baby, aren't you? Yes you are." Drew had to laugh at Shay talking to the dog like he was a kid. Now he was going to have to actually take a perfectly healthy dog to the vet, but Shay was worth it.

Drew came back with a cup of tea with milk and sugar. Shay was shocked he knew how she liked it. "Thanks Drew, how did you…"

"Love, most people in the UK drink it that way, I just assumed you did too. Sorry, is it not right?"

"No, it's perfect actually" she said as she took another sip. Drew smiled and couldn't keep his eyes off her mouth. In his drunken stupor, Stu had told him what Shay was capable of with her mouth. He started getting hard just thinking about it. Her voice brought him out of his haze. "So what's the matter with him that you have to take him to the vet?"

"Well Brad, my dog sitter, said he hasn't been eating and drinking in the past two days. He thinks he has caught something and he may be dehydrated." Drew lied through his teeth, but at least it sounded good.

"Oh, I see. What time is your appointment?"

"He couldn't get us in until 11:30, so I have some time to kill."

"When do you have to head back out?"

"Early tomorrow. Going to fly down to Ft. Lauderdale for the SmackDown taping. Axl will probably stay with the vet until I get home."

"Drew, I have got to ask you, do you were a kilt?" Shay said with a giggle.

"Aye, but not to the ring anymore. But yes, I have one" Drew smiled back at her.

Shay looked at Drew and remembered how handsome she thought he was and how gorgeous his dimples were the first time she saw him. "You have a beautiful smile Drew. And you know I love your dimples. They are so cute."

Drew grinned even bigger "Why thank you love. I think you are lovely."

Shay blushed and lowered her head, suddenly uncomfortable. "Um, thanks for the tea, but I really need to go. I need to call Stu. I don't know what time I am supposed to pick him up."

Drew was irritated just at the mention of Stu's name. He had temporarily forgot that Shay was actually still with him. "You may have a hard time getting him this morning lassie. He was three sheets to the wind last time I saw him. I helped him to bed before he passed out."

"Oh my. I hope he is alright!"

"He is fine love. Stu used to do that all the time. Don't worry yourself, eh? He is a big boy. Thanks again for coming to get me. I will see you soon yeah?" Drew said, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

"Uh, yeah" Shay replied, pulling her hand back and getting up to leave. Drew opened the door for her, watching her head out to the car. _'My hand is going to get a workout today. God I want her.' _


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the alerts. It is awesome. I hope y'all are enjoying the story.

Stu woke up to a pounding in his head and a churning in his stomach. He was completely confused to how he even got to his hotel room. He glanced at the clock. "Shit! 10:30! I missed my bloody flight!" He looked around for his phone and found it in his pocket. Four missed calls from Shay? "Fuck. She took off work to meet me. Alright I need to call the airline and get another flight first, then I can call her." Stu called and was able to get a flight but it was taking off in less than two hours. He called Shay quickly and told her what happened. He explained that he had to hurry and get dressed and grab his stuff to get to the airport so he wouldn't miss it. He said he would call her when her got checked in. Shay was relieved to hear from him and know he was okay.

After Stu rushed and got there and got checked in, he called his girl back. "Baby, I am so very sorry. I got really pissed and didn't set my alarm and didn't get a wake up call. My phone was on vibrate and I missed your call. I'm sorry."

"Stu, calm down. It's okay. I am just glad you are okay. I was getting worried about you. I will be so glad to see you."

"Why were you worried love?"

"Drew told me you were pretty drunk last night. He had to help you to your room" Shay explained.

"Wait, when did you talk to Drew?"

"Oh, he called this morning and asked me to come get him at the airport. He had to fly back to take his dog to the vet."

'_Oh he did, eh?' _"Oh, I see love. How did he get your phone number?" Stu was starting to get really angry with his friend.

"He said he got it from you. Baby, you don't remember giving it to him? Maybe because you were so drunk." Sounded reasonable to her.

"Maybe so love. Anyway, I don't want to talk about Drew anymore. I want to talk about you and what we are going to do when I get home." He had to trust her, just as he asked her to trust him. But he was sure to be paying Drew Galloway a visit later. _'He is up to something.'_

"What's that baby?" Shay asked with a flirty tone to her voice.

Stu was smiling on the phone. "Well, first, you are going to come over to my house and we are going to order some dinner. Then we are going to cuddle on the couch before I take you to my bed and make love to you."

"That sounds perfect Stu. I have missed you."

"I have missed you too love. Look, they are calling for my flight. I will see you in a couple of hours. Love you."

"I love you too. Be safe." Shay hung up the phone and went to get in the shower. The next two hours were going to crawl by. After taking a shower and getting ready, she couldn't take it anymore. She went ahead and left out for the airport. Not long after she left the house, she got a phone call from Drew. She debated on answering it or not but finally decided that she should, in case something was wrong. When she answered, he said he was just calling to see how she was. She was very confused on why he would just randomly call her to chat. _'Doesn't he have friends?' _she wondered.

When she finally arrived to get Stu, she didn't have to wait long. She stepped out of the car and Stu's breath caught in his throat. She was wearing one of his Wade Barrett shirts. _'When did she get that?' _he smirked to himself. When he got to her, she jumped into his arms and planted a kiss on him. They stood there by the car, not caring who came by. "God I missed you. And those lips. Come on baby, hop in." Stu stopped her as she went to get back in the driver's seat. He walked with her to the passenger's side and opened that door for her.

Shay started laughing "I just figured you were too tired to drive baby."

"Me? Never." Stu smiled and started up the SUV and took off in the direction of his house. "So tell me how your week was love. And where did you get that shirt?"

"You know, same ole same ole. My life isn't as exciting as yours _Wade Barrett" _she said with a giggle. "Oh, and I ordered this shirt after watching some more of your matches. Loved watching you in those trunks. I saw this man spray you with a water hose. That was pretty funny. Oh, by the way, you can't have your blue and white Polo shirt back."

"And why is that Shay?"

"Um, because it is my new sleep shirt. It fits like a nightgown and it smells like you. Actually, I will have to wash it eventually. Maybe we can just rotate shirts. You wear them so they smell like you, then I wear them til they have to be washed and I go dry clean them for you."

Stu chuckled at her "whatever you want love." He was so pleased that she missed him so much. She showed him she wanted to be with him and would accept what he does for a living, because she loves him. He felt such relief to be back with her. Deep down, he was afraid that once she wasn't with him all the time, the spell would break, and she wouldn't want him anymore.

After they had gotten back to Stu's, they ordered Chinese and sat on the couch watching a movie. Shay went to his kitchen to get them some more to drink and when she came back, he was stretched out on his long, overstuffed couch with his butt to the back. She lay down beside him with her head resting on his arm. She started rubbing her ass up against his groin, and she heard him suck in a breath. Stu licked her earlobe, then whispered in her ear, "behave yourself or you will be punished. Do you want punished Shay?"

She looked up at him, lust in her hazel eyes and shook her head. Stu reached under her shirt and pulled her bra down, freeing her breasts from their cups. Stu thought _'if she wants punished, so be it.' _He hooked his finger in her nipple ring and tugged. She cried out "Oh God!" and threw her head back. He growled against her neck, biting down softly "did you like that?"

Shay couldn't even answer him. She didn't think she could form words. All thoughts had be re-routed to her pussy, and the only thing she knew what she was horny as hell now. Stu slid his hand to the other nipple and did the same thing. She managed to moan out "Oh yes Stu."

Stu was incredibly aroused. His mind fogged over with desire. One word she said floated back to him _'Dominate.' _It finally dawned on him, she liked being dominated. _'She wants a man who took charge. Not just on a date, but in bed as well. She is old-fashioned. She said it herself.'_ He pulled up her shirt and unhooked her bra. He continued roughly playing with her nipples, knowing he was making her wet. He grumbled "raise up love." She sat up and he followed. "on your knees Séighín." Shay was shocked that he used her whole name. Shay felt her womanhood was on fire now, aching to be filled, to be possessed by this man. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers, revealing his rock hard cock to her.

She opened her mouth and started working him inside her mouth and down her throat slowly. She wanted to make love to his cock with her mouth. Stu began to moan, reveling in her skill. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and started to guide her up and down his rigid manhood. She swirled her tongue as he pushed her further and deeper on his cock, groaning as she pleasured him. He decided he needed to be inside her, to claim her in his bed. This wasn't right, not what he wanted or what she deserved. Stu pulled her off him and saw the disappointment in her eyes. "It's okay baby, you definitely didn't do anything wrong. I did. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I want to make love to you. I don't want to just fuck you on the couch. Please Shay?"

She smiled up at him. She was so in love with this man. One minute he is commanding her to suck his dick, and the next he is sweet and tender. He stood up and let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor. He held his hand out to her and pulled her from the floor. He took off her jeans and panties, admiring her body like it was the first time he saw it. Stu picked her up and cradled her in his arms, carrying her to his bedroom. After he laid her in the bed, he hovered on top of her. He looked deep into her eyes as he slowly entered her. He made measured thrusts as he eased his manhood all the way inside her. Shay moaned and grabbed onto his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him in deeper.

Stu leaned down to place a lingering kiss to her lips as he wrapped his arms under her shoulders. He propped himself on his knees and elbows, pressing their chests tightly together. He rocked his hips leisurely into her, relishing in her surrender to him. Every move he made was deliberate. Slow and gentle followed by fast and hard. Shay angled her hips so he was hitting her clit ring with every snap of his hips. He murmured against her skin how beautiful she is and how he loves the feel of her body under him. He whispers how much he loves her and needs her.

Stu started thrusting faster, moaning her name, driving his cock deep inside her. He raised up onto his knees and slammed into her harder. She was crying out, pleading with him to fuck her harder. He rubbed his thumb in circles over her clit and she felt overloaded. Stu felt her climax hit her radiating throughout her body as waves of pleasure racked her. He came with her, exploding with a deep rumble inside her. His body quaked with the intensity of his orgasm. He fell against her, Shay holding him up as she whispered "I love you so much."

It took a moment for Stu to be able to move. He held on to her, secure in the fact that he pleased her. He pressed his lips to hers, stroking her cheek. When he pulled back, he said "you are mine Shay. And I am yours. I will be the man you want and need. Please don't ever leave me."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Sorry I haven't written much the past couple of days. Been working a lot. Thanks for sticking with me. Thinks are about to heat up. Also, I realized in the last chapter I used dinner to mean lunch, something some of us do in the south. Sorry if that confused anyone :)

Drew decided to go and pay Stu a visit. He knew he should be home by now and that she was probably with him. He was hoping to interrupt them and see Shay before he had to go to the airport. He made the short drive to Stu's and saw Shay's car in the drive. _'Perfect. Time for part two.'_ He knocked on the door and waited for Stu to answer.

Stu and Shay were enjoying a nap following their afternoon lovemaking session. They were awakened to the sound of knocking. Stu kissed her lightly and whispered "I'll be right back love." When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Drew standing there. If he wasn't mad before, he was now.

"What do you want?"

"Well, hello to you too mate. Just wanted to come and see how you were doing before I left."

Stu put his hand to Drew's chest to push him back and shut the door. "Look, I don't know what is going on with you, but it needs to stop. Stay away from my girlfriend."

"Stu, I don't even know what you are talking about."

"You know damn well what I am talking about. Why did you ask Shay to come pick you up?" Stu said getting angrier.

"Well, you suggested it mate. I told you I had to fly back to take Axl to the vet, and you told me that Shay would be home. I should call her. You even gave me her number mate."

"I don't remember any of that."

"I'd imagine you wouldn't. You were pissed last night mate. You don't have to worry. All that happened was she gave me a ride home, I made her some tea and she met my dog. That's it. No reason at all for you to be so jealous" Drew told him innocently.

Stu scoffed "Just don't do it again."

"Don't worry so much Stu. You will get wrinkles" Drew said with a smirk. Suddenly the door opened and Drew saw Shay, standing there in Stu's dress shirt. _'Shit. Those are the best legs I've ever seen. They would look better around my waist.' _

"Hi Shay" he said with a smile. He unconsciously was looking at her up and down. When he looked over, Stu was scowling at him.

"Oh hey Drew."

"What are you doing love?" Stu asked, putting his arm around her.

"Just came to see what was taking you so long. Is Drew coming in or are you coming back to bed with me?" Shay questioned with a shy smile.

Drew started to feel a little sick at the thought of her with Stu. _'Why is she with him? He looks like an ape.' _

"Eh, no love, Drew was leaving. Weren't you?"

"Yes, sorry lassie. Have to head out to Ft. Lauderdale. Just wanted to check on my mate. I guess I will see you when I get back Stu" Drew replied as he turned to leave.

"Yeah. Later mate" Stu said with annoyance in his tone.

"Bye Drew. Be careful" Shay said, waving goodbye. She grabbed Stu by his waistband and pulled him in the house.

"Shay, can we talk love?"

"Of course baby. What about?" Shay wondered.

"Drew."

"What about him?"

"Please stay away from him. He obviously is attracted to you and I think he is trying to take you from me. I see the way he looks at you and I don't like it. I don't want to tell you what to do love, but please, for me, just steer clear of him."

Shay thought about it, and she believed so too. But she didn't want to let on to Stu. He sounded upset enough. "Baby, even if Drew does want me, I don't want him. I am with you, remember. I don't plan on going anywhere. Stu, please trust me. Even if you don't trust him. He can look all he wants, but all this" she said, twirling around, "is yours."

"All mine eh?" Stu said with a smile, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly.

She looked up into his eyes "yes, all yours. Please baby, don't worry about Drew. Let's just concentrate on us okay?"

"Okay. So, are you still tired? Do you want to go back to bed for a while?"

"For a little while, yeah. Only if you come too though."

"Oh, I was planning on it my sweet" Stu said, his hand rubbing down her back to cup her ass.

Shay laughed "Hey, I was just talking about sleep. You behave yourself. You already wore me out earlier."

Stu sulked and stuck out his lip. "Well, if you insist. But what about later?" he said with puppy eyes.

"Depends on if you're a good boy, or a bad boy."

He growled, "I thought you liked it when I am bad."

Shay felt herself getting turned on again. _'Damn. The things that man does to me are sinful.' _"You know I do baby." She decided she had better change the subject before they ended up having sex again. "So what are we doing later?"

Stu smiled, "whatever you want to do my love. Anything."

"I thought I might cook you supper tonight."

"That would be lovely. I would love a home cooked meal."

"Okay, we can talk about it later" Shay said with a yawn.

"Alright you, let's go back to bed."

On his way to the airport, all Drew could think about was Shay. He thought about how nice her legs were, how full her lips were, how perfect her are and how they would feel in his hands. Then he started thinking about Stu. He couldn't understand what she saw in him. He also cursed himself for letting Stu have her. _'She is too perfect, especially for him. She is going to be mine. I have got to get her to want me and come to me willingly, or Stu will hate me. But how? I know, make __**her**__ not trust __**him**__. Then I can be her shoulder to cry on. _

Drew made up his mind that he had to come up with a plan to get Shay to question Stu. If he could just get her to be alone with him for a while, he was sure she would fall in love with him and leave Stu. He just knew it. He decided that when he got back to town, he was going to make her his. Shay mentioned singing at the club Friday, he just had to make sure to be there. And bring some tempting eye-candy for Stu. After all, he is just a man. Stu would cheat and Shay would be his by the weekend. _'With any luck, I will be fucking her by Sunday.'_

Stu laid down beside Shay, unable to fall asleep. He just held her and watched her as she slept. _'What the bloody hell is Drew up to? I know he wants her. But why? Why would he try and take her? He is my friend. Maybe I am overreacting. I am sure she thinks I am some jealous jackass telling her to stay away from him. I have to trust her. She hasn't given me a reason not to. I am going to push her away if I don't stop. She told me she loves me. I love her. She is right. I need to focus on us, or I will mess up the best thing that ever happened to me.' _

"I will do better baby, I promise" he spoke softly against her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

Shay and Stu finished their nap and went back to her house. Stu was sure that he had spent more time at her place than he had his own since they had been together. Shay cooked him a traditional Shepherd's Pie. Stu had told her that was one of his favorite dishes from back home. After they ate, Shay took Stu to a room he hadn't ventured into. "This is my music room."

He walked in and saw a piano, several guitars and two violins. He also noticed pictures all over the walls of Shay and her family. There were some chairs and a love seat, and some sheet music spread out on a table. She walked over to the piano and sat down, motioning for him to sit beside her on the bench. When he sat beside her, she looked over at him "I started learning to play when I was four. My mom played. She taught all of us how. I think that is where we all get our love of music."

Shay started to play but it was a song he didn't recognize. Then she started to sing and he felt his heart clench up, because she was singing to him again.

_"We saw the moon in Colorado,_  
_Made music in Tennessee._  
_We found the gold of El Dorado,_  
_It's so good, making love, you and me._

_These arms, they will never hold another._  
_These eyes, they are blind to any other._  
_And these lips, no other boy will ever kiss._  
_And this heart, it will always feel like this._

_Only God could stop me loving you._  
_Only God could tell me not to._  
_He sent you from Heaven,_  
_Just to make my dreams come true._  
_When he opened the door_  
_That you came walking through._  
_Only God could stop me loving you._

_Now we struck oil in Oklahoma._  
_And won the Oscar in Hollywood._  
_And climbed the canyons of Arizona._  
_And baby, making love never felt so good._

_These arms, they will never hold another._  
_These eyes, they are blind to any other._  
_And these lips, no other boy will ever kiss._  
_And this heart, it will always feel like this_

_Only God could stop me loving you._  
_Only God could tell me not to._  
_He sent you from Heaven,_  
_Just to make my dreams come true._  
_When he opened the door,_  
_That you came walking through._  
_Only God could stop me loving you."_

When Shay finished, Stu turned to her and kissed her. "That was beautiful Shay. I can't believe how you make my heart feel, like it is about to burst. I love you, God I love you so much."

"I love you too Stu. I don't want there to be any doubt about that" she said as she kissed him back.

"I know love, and I am sorry. And I am sorry for how I acted earlier. I was a jackass. I do trust you." _'I used to trust Drew too.' _

"Let's not talk about it anymore okay baby. So, you are starting your rehab tomorrow?"

"Yes, they are supposed to start with a little strengthening. It is going to take several months of rehab before I can get back in the ring. I have had injuries before, but this one is very frustrating. I would have hated to get hurt anyway, but especially now, right before Wrestlemania, when I was being given a big push. It sucks" he explained to her, with his head down.

She stroked his hair "I'm sorry baby. I see that you are disappointed, but you will get better soon and then you will be back to kicking ass and taking names right?" she said with a smile.

Stu couldn't help but smile back at her. The only up-side to this was he met this incredible woman beside him and would be able to spend some time with her. "That's right. Besides, I got you out of the deal. It was worth it."

"Aww, Stu, you are so sweet. I suppose that's true. If you hadn't gotten hurt, we never would have met. That would have been a shame."

He leaned over to nuzzle her neck and muttered "And why is that love?"

Stu sent chills down her spine, "because you are so very perfect for me. Everything about you, I love. God couldn't have sent me another man so right for me."

He swallowed hard, touched by her words. "To be honest love, I am still blown away that I could have made you love me back so much. You make me very happy Shay. Happier than I have been in such a long time."

"I'm glad. You deserve happiness Stu. You deserve someone to love you and take care of you."

"I don't feel I deserve you Shay. You could have any man in the world. I am very glad you chose me. I swear to you, I will never make you regret that choice."

"I believe you." She turned to the piano and began to play again, softy. He recognized the tune as _Für Elise_. "Music has always relaxed me and calmed me. What I can't seem to express myself, I can in music. It is like my brand of therapy" she said with a small smile.

"I will have to play for you as well sometime soon love. I love music too. More punk though. Actually, what my tattoo is from is a song by a Welsh band Manic Street Preachers called _Little Baby Nothing_. It is almost the last line of the song _'culture, alienation, boredom, despair.'_ One of my favorite songs ever."

"That is really cool Stu. You know, it really impressed me from the beginning when you told me you played. You just might be the perfect man you know that? I mean, you are a brainiac, jock and bad boy all rolled into one sexy ass package" Shay told him with a laugh.

Stu felt his face flush, but couldn't stop the big grin that graced his lips. "Love, I am far from perfect, but I am glad you think so."

She replied "I do think so" as she gently kissed him.

"So, are you going to teach me to play?" Stu asked.

"Do you want to learn to play the piano?" Shay asked, surprised.

"Actually, I would like to learn to play a little."

"Okay, well, let's trade places. You sit right there. Can you read music?" she questioned.

"Somewhat" Stu responded with a smile.

"Well, we will start from the beginning. Put your thumb here. That is middle C" Shay instructed. She taught him the basic scale and finger positions, and to his dismay, she announced a pop quiz.

"Now, I am going to see how much you have retained" she said as she started rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck. "For every right answer, you get a reward; we go forward you might say. If you miss it, we go back."

Stu turned his head to look at her, confused, and saw the mischief in her eyes. He decided it might be worth it to play along. "Okay mum, I am ready for my exam" he replied with a smile.

She lightly stroked his neck, making him moan, "alright, play me a G." He struck the wrong key and she stopped. "Wrong answer. Try again." This time he hit the G and was rewarded with his shirt being lifted off. Shay rubbed his shoulders and kissed his neck. She licked his earlobe and spoke "now give me an A." Stu stared down at the keys and finally chose the right one.

"Good job" was all she said as she pulled her shirt off and pressed her breasts to his back. He closed his eyes and felt the softness of her skin against his. He opened his eyes again at the sound of her voice. "B flat."

Stu was finding it hard to concentrate on the piano when there was a half naked woman rubbing her supple body against his and her hands were roaming his chest. He struck the wrong key and she stopped again, "tsk tsk. That was not right. Guess my shirt goes back on" she said devilishly.

"NO, no, let me try again love, please" he asked of her.

"Oh, alright, but just this once. B flat." This time he hit the right key and sighed with relief when she whispered in his ear he was right. She pulled off her panties and threw them across the room. Stu's eyes got wide as he watched her lift her leg and straddle his bare thigh. He stifled a moan as she lowered herself to sit on his leg and press her chest against his. She moved her breasts so that her nipple rings would rub against his rippling muscles. He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensations of her moist heat resting on his thigh and her hot breath against his neck. "F sharp."

His eyes were already fogged over. He could barely remember his name, let alone anything she had just taught him. His cock was throbbing, begging to be let out. He said a silent prayer that he would get it right and she would let his screaming cock out of his shorts. His prayer was answered when she moaned "yes" and slipped down to the floor. She settled on her knees in the floor as she tugged at his shorts. He got the message and stood up to pull them down. Stu sat back down and waited for the pleasure he knew was coming. She amazed him at the things should could do with her mouth.

Shay looked up into those green eyes, dark with desire, and gently licked the underside of his thick manhood, making him moan and his cock twitch. "Now give me a D, like the size of my breasts that you want to touch so much" she said with a smirk as she took his aching cock in her mouth. Stu was completely gone. He couldn't have spelled his name right then, if his life depended on it. She was making agonizingly slow strokes with her tongue, mouth and hand up and down the shaft. She abruptly stopped and said it again, more forcefully, "D." He forced himself to concentrated, afraid she might stop completely if he missed. He quietly begged her and she smiled wickedly up at him. "Just one little note baby, then I will make you come hard right in my mouth" she promised. "I know you want to."

Stu felt like his cock was going to split open it was so hard. He jumped to his feet and said "fuck this." He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up from the floor and dragged her over to the table. He spread her legs farther apart and bent her over, pushing her down onto the hard wood. Stu grabbed her hair and pulled it back as he thrust into her. Shay moaned out in pleasure as he started fucking her unmercifully. She cried out while he filled her again and again and leaned over her and bit down on the crook of her neck. He slapped her ass and told her he was punishing her for teasing him.

Shay started to orgasm as he growled into her ear and pounded her harder. Her legs went weak and she didn't think they would hold her anymore as she heard him roar in ecstasy and felt his hot release filling her. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and held her to him. "Did I pass love?"

A/N The song is _Only God Could Stop Me Loving You _by Lari White and Toby Keith. It was later remade by Emerson Drive.


	22. Chapter 22

Soon Friday came, and Drew was back home. Stu had invited him and Stephen and the other guys down to Aftershoxx to listen to Shay and her brother's band play. He was glad that he now didn't have to make up a reason for being there. He had arranged everything and was ready to put his plan into motion tonight. He found a service that provided high-end call girls and he decided that would be perfect. Her name was Tia, and he knew she would do quite nicely. Drew informed her of the plan and offered her some extra cash to go along with it and keep it quiet.

Drew and some of the other guys were already at the bar when Stu and Shay arrived. Drew felt his breath catch in his throat when he laid eyes on Shay. She was dressed in tight black leather pants with black boots, and a black studded spaghetti strap cami top. Her soft brown curls were now ironing board straight and her lips were cherry red and kissable. He hoped no one would notice the very visible reaction his body was having to her. The world stopped spinning and she was the only person in it. Then Stu stepped in next to her and placed his arm around her waist. Drew started feeling ill at seeing her cozying up to him. He couldn't stand the way she looked at Stu. _'It should be me.'_

"Forget it fella" Stephen said as he stepped to the bar. "And yeh better hope Stu doesn't notice yeh eying his girlfriend like that."

"Shut up Ste. She is going to realize she wants me and come to me without me having to do anything. Just wait." Drew knew that was a lie, but he couldn't tell him the truth. _'He's supposed to be my best friend. Ha! He should support me. Doesn't matter. She will be mine. Tonight.'_

"Hey guys" Shay said as she and Stu walked up to the bar. Drew couldn't stop himself from kissing her hand and saying hello. Shay quickly pulled back her hand and shot him a "what the fuck" look as Stu and Stephen were glaring at him. "Uh yeah, baby, I'm going to go find Liam. I will see you in a bit okay. Later guys."

"What the hell was that Andrew?" Stu demanded as he pushed Drew against the bar. Stephen grabbed his arm and pulled him back to keep there from being a fight.

"I was being a gentleman Stu. Relax. You act like I stuck my tongue down her throat. It was just her hand."

Stu growled at Drew, "I am warning you now mate, back off."

"Fellas, back to yer corners yeah? This isn't the place for it. Drew, stop acting like a horse's ass. Stu, stop overreacting. I feel like a fucking babysitter. Yeh both need to grow up."

"What'll you boys have?" the bartender asked them.

"Three Guinness" Stephen told him. Stu grabbed his beer and sat down on the barstool. Drew picked his beer up and headed off to find Tia leaving Stu and Stephen. "Look fella, Drew is just being a wanker. Don't let him ruin yer night. Just think about yer girl. She is very beautiful Stu. Don't let yer jealousy fuck it up. Yer my mate, but yeh are yer own worst enemy sometimes."

"I know, I'm trying mate."

Drew was outside talking to Tia. "Okay, so you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Tia walked in and sat down next to Stu. "Give me a _Sloe Comfortable Screw_."

Stu glanced over to the blonde next to him. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Shay. She smiled at him so she smiled back. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Stu. Yours?"

"Tia. Are you from England?"

"Yes, Manchester."

"Your accent is hot. How about you let me buy you a real drink _Stu_."

"Sorry love, I'm here with someone" Stu replied.

"Well, I don't see her, or _him_?" she sarcastically asked. "If you were with me, I wouldn't leave your side. You are gorgeous."

Stu laughed, "it's definitely _her_. And she is on stage right now."

"Oh, I see. She has a great voice. But still, she left you here by yourself."

"I'm not alone, my mates are here" Stu said annoyed.

"Are they invisible friends? Because I don't see anyone but us." She asked mockingly.

"No, they are just, around." Now Stu was really getting irritated. _'Who the bloody hell is this chick?'_

"If you will excuse me for a minute Stu. I will be back" Tia said climbing off the barstool.

"Yeah, okay." _'Glad she's gone.' _He turned to look at the stage and watch Shay sing.

Tia went to find Drew. "Look, he is not into it. I can barely get him to look at me."

"Try harder. Let me think. Okay, just make sure when she walks off the stage that she sees you kiss him. And make it look good" Drew replied.

"Okay, I will give her a show."

When Shay was done with her set, she headed off the stage towards the bar to find Stu. Tia saw Shay walking towards them, and jumped into Stu's arms. She kissed him hard on the lips about the time that Shay got close enough to see them. Stu pushed her away from him and watched in shock as Shay grabbed his beer bottle and broke it on the bar. She pointed the edge of it at Tia and yelled at her with a deep Southern drawl "if you don't get the hell away from my man, you are gonna look like a mother fuckin' jigsaw puzzle you stupid, worthless whore."

Stu went to wrap his arm around her but backed away when she swung the bottle his way. Shay turned back towards Tia and said "Get the fuck outta here bitch before I fuck your pretty little face up. And don't come back, because if I ever see you here again, I'm gonna kick your fuckin' ass."

Everyone that was standing around was shocked, except for Liam and Mark. They know she has a bad temper. Mark escorted Tia out the door before Shay changed her mind about hitting her. Liam took the bottle out of her hands and went to get the broom and dustpan. Stephen walked up to her and patted her on the back. "That was impressive lass. Stu said yeh had an Irish temper, and yeh certainly do."

Shay smiled at him, then turned to Stu. "What the hell was that Stu?"

"Shay, love, I swear, I didn't do anything. She just kissed me."

"Yeah, I believe that. Some random woman kisses you like that. I can't believe you" Shay scoffed as she walked off. Drew sat back snickering that his plan had worked beautifully. He was a little afraid of Shay now, because that was not the reaction he was expecting, but it was exciting to say the least.

Stu took off after Shay as she stormed out, but he was stopped by her brother. "Let her go cool off man. There is no reasoning with her right now. Enough people saw that chick lunge at you, it will be okay, but don't go pissing her off more alright."

"Alright" Stu agreed.

Drew wasn't there to hear that speech and went to look for Shay. She was standing outside with her back against the wall, with tears in her eyes. "Shay, you want to talk love?"

"No, Drew, I don't. Not now."

"You don't need to be out her alone" Drew said softly.

"Um, after that little display in there, you think I need your protection? Please."

"I didn't say you needed it, but maybe you shouldn't have to protect yourself" he said, inching closer to her.

Shay looked over at a smiling Drew and saw a twinkle in his blue eyes. He had gotten close enough to her now for her to smell his cologne. _'He really is very handsome.'_ Drew saw the way she was looking at him and laughed inside. _'She wants me. Now is my chance. It is now or never.' _He leaned his head down to touch his lips to hers. She moved her hands up to his chest to push him away, but he grabbed her wrists and pressed them to the wall above her head. He deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. She brought her knee up hard and buried it in Drew's groin, insuring he wouldn't be feeling very romantic for a little while. He let her go and doubled over, dropping to his knees.

Shay slapped him right across the face and spoke softly "don't you ever, and I mean EVER try that shit with me again. Stu is your friend, and he was right not to trust you. What kind of friend are you anyway? I love him. And I'll be damned if I sit by and watch you, or anyone else hurt him. Do we understand each other Andrew? I'm not going to tell him what happened because he might kill you. But keep your hands to yourself from now on."


	23. Chapter 23

Shay walked back into the bar, leaving Drew in a crumpled heap on the sidewalk. She made eye contact with Stu, then quickly turned her head and started towards the stage. "SHAY!" Stu yelled over the crowd, trying to get to her. He grabbed her arm "Shay, baby, please stop. Just talk to me please. I am telling you nothing happened. Please believe me." Shay tried to shrug his arm off but he was holding on to her. "Please look at me."

She turned to look at him; the redness in her eyes said it all. It broke his heart that she would ever cry over him. "Shay, I swear to you that I didn't kiss that woman. She came on to me." He dropped to one knee "please don't cry. I love you so much, I wouldn't hurt you like that. Tell me you believe me, please." Stephen walked up to them about then to try and tell Shay that Stu wasn't lying. Before he could say anything, Shay grabbed him and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her, his body responding as her tongue slipped into his mouth. Stu stood there in shock, and so did Drew when he stepped back inside. Stu grabbed her arm and pulled her back, now angry himself. "What the hell was that?"

"Well, everyone is just randomly kissing other people tonight, I thought I would join in." She looked at Stephen who was still standing there with his mouth open. "Sorry Stephen." She looked back at Stu "take your fuckin' hand off me you prick. Go find your whore and manhandle her."

Drew walked up "what the hell? You will kiss Stephen, but not me?"

"Shut up Drew. He didn't push me up against a wall and kiss me."

Stu was now furious. First, some bitch kisses him and his girlfriend blames him for it. Then his two best friends have kissed his girl. All in the span of fifteen minutes. "Drew, I can't believe you mate."

Stephen finally spoke up "Shay, really, that lass came on to him. He had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, like I should believe you. You are his friend. I am sure you would lie for him. Just like he is lying."

"Shay, for the last time, I am not lying. I didn't kiss her. I thought you loved me. Why would you kiss Stephen, right here in front of me? You want to make me jealous? Well, it worked, I am. You want to hurt me? Well, good, you did."

Shay was so upset, she thought she just wanted Stu to hurt too, to feel the pain she felt at seeing another woman in his arms. But she was wrong. She hated seeing the hurt in his eyes; the hurt that she caused. But she was still angry. Liam walked up and took Shay by the hand. "Sweetheart, he isn't lying to you. That woman just lunged at him. The bartender told me that he wouldn't really speak to her earlier but she came back and jumped at him. He didn't cheat on you."

Shay felt her heart drop. She knew her big brother wouldn't lie to her. She felt like the biggest bitch in the world. She looked at Stu, the pain still in his eyes. "Stu, I'm…."

"Save it. So much for you trusting me eh? You wouldn't just throw me away eh? Yeah, I see how long that lasted. You just dismissed me, and wouldn't even listen to me. Then you kiss Drew _and_ Stephen. That's great."

"Listen, first of all, I didn't kiss Drew. He pinned me to the wall and kissed me against my will. I didn't want it. I kneed him in the balls and left that large handprint on his cheek there. Second, I am sorry for kissing Stephen. I shouldn't have done that. You are right. I lost my temper and I am sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you and I should have trusted you enough to listen. I'm sorry Stu. I do love you. I just overreacted."

Stu turned to Drew and grabbed him by the throat "you pinned my girlfriend to the wall and forced yourself on her? What the hell is wrong with you?" Stu slammed Drew against the wall and pressed his forearm into his throat. "If you ever put your hands on her again, you're dead!" Liam, Stephen, and by now Cody had came to see what the commotion was about and helped them pull Stu off of Drew. Shay moved closer to Stu and reached out to grasp his arm "baby, please. Stop."

Stu looked over at her and stopped. He stepped back and gripped her waist, pulling her to him. He held her tight and covered his face. "I am sorry Stu, please forgive me" Shay said, as she buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her tears.

Stu stroked her hair "It's okay baby. Don't cry. I'm sorry too. I love you Shay. We just have to learn to trust each other more. It will take time. But I am willing to work on it, because I know we belong together, but I need to know that you feel the same."

Shay looked up at Stu and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She nodded and whispered "I love you too."

Stephen and Cody walked Drew out, Stephen cursing him the whole way. Drew turned to Stephen "I can't believe she kissed you! And that she doesn't want me!"

"Yeh know what fella, I can't believe that my best friend has went off the deep end. Don't call me til yeh come back to yer senses" Stephen said as he threw Drew to the ground and walked back inside. Drew grabbed his phone and called Tia. He had some frustration he needed to work through. Plus, he didn't get his money out of her yet anyway. At least he could fuck her and be guaranteed that she would like it, and she wouldnt care who he pretended she was.

Stu spoke into Shay's ear, "just stay here for a second will you love." He walked up to Liam and said something that Shay couldn't make out. Liam started playing softly. Stu came back over to her and kissed her. "Dance with me." He led her to the dance floor and enveloped her in his arms. She threw her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. They held each other close, swaying to the music.

Shay looked up when Liam started talking. "This song is for Stu. He requested it for my little sister Shay. This is _Angel Eyes_."

_"Girl, you're lookin' fine tonight_  
_And every guy has got you in his sight._  
_What you're doin' with a clown like me_  
_Is surely one of life's little mysteries._

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above:_  
_How did I ever win your love?_  
_What did I do; What did I say_  
_To turn your angel eyes my way?_

_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance._  
_Never even got one second glance._  
_Across the crowded room was close enough,_  
_I could look but I could never touch._

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above:_  
_How did I ever win your love?_  
_What did I do; What did I say_  
_To turn your angel eyes my way?_

_Don't anyone wake me if it's just a dream._  
_'Cuz she's the best thing that ever happened to me._  
_All you fellows, you can look all you like._  
_But this girl you see, she's leaving here_  
_With me tonight._

_There's just one more thing I need to know._  
_If this is love, why does it scare me so?_  
_Must be something only you can see._  
_'Cuz girl, I feel it when you look at me._

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above:_  
_How did I ever win your love?_  
_What did I do; What did I say_  
_To turn your angel eyes my way?"_

When the music stopped, Shay looked up into Stu's eyes. She could see so much in those pretty, jade green orbs. She saw love, honesty, hurt, insecurity, and hated herself for making it worse. She was working so hard at making sure he knew she loved him, only to undo all of it, with one act. Plus, she made an ass out of herself by planting one on Stephen. She felt very lucky that Stu loved her enough to forgive her and listen to her. More than she did for him. She knew she had to get her temper in check. She couldn't lose it like that again and hurt him. She never wanted to see the pain in his eyes that she saw tonight ever again. If there was ever a doubt that he truly loves her, it was erased from her mind tonight.

Stu was glad that he had her back. Of course, he didn't technically lose her officially, but he felt her slipping away. He hated to upset her when she tried to apologize, but she did need to know how he felt. It was so hard for him to be harsh with her. He was hurt by her kissing Stephen, but actually understood why she did it. It didn't mean he ever wanted to think of her doing it again. And Drew, he was furious with Drew. He couldn't believe that a man he called a friend, for a long time, would blatantly try and steal his girl, right out from under him. Right under his nose. At least he knew now that she definitely didn't want Drew or she wouldn't have done what she did. He was very proud of her for that. He was also thrilled that she would jump to his defense like she did. He would never tell her, but he was a little intimidated and completely turned on when she threatened Tia with the broken beer bottle. She showed him then that he was hers, and that is exactly what he wanted - to be hers.

"C'mon love, let's get out of here."

"Let me grab something first baby." She walked up to the bar and handed him some money, and he handed her back a bottle of champagne and two glasses. She walked back over to Stu, who had a confused look on his face. She drove them down to the beach, to a secluded spot where they could talk. Shay always kept a blanket, towels, and a bikini in the trunk in case she decided to go swimming.

"This was a great idea love. It is beautiful here."

Shay spread out the blanket and changed into her suit. Stu stripped down to his shorts, thankful no one was around. They sat on the blanket and talked, sipping their champagne, and staring up at the night sky. Shay decided she was hot and went for a dip, Stu following behind her. He held her in his arms, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They kissed and caressed each other, knowing they had to repair their relationship.

They finally went back and wrapped up in their towels, curled up to each other on the blanket. He lay her down on the blanket and made love to her under the stars. She held her legs tightly around him as he brought her to ecstasy over and over again, until his energy was gone, all of it given to her. They fell asleep under the night sky, their bodies entwined.


	24. Chapter 24

They slept on the beach for a couple of hours, then got dressed and drove to Stu's. Shay fell asleep in the car, so he carried her in. He helped her get undressed and put her in one of his shirts to sleep in. They were both exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster earlier that evening. She crawled in bed and nestled her body next to his. She kissed him goodnight, saying a prayer of thanks that she didn't lose him tonight. Stu laid beside her, watching her sleep for the next few hours. He was too angry to fall back asleep. He played the events in his head over and over. It finally clicked. It was all Drew. There was no way it was a coincidence that Tia kissed him right when Shay walked up. _'Drew set me up.' _

When Shay woke up, Stu announced he was going to go get breakfast. He leaned down to kiss her and told her he would be back in a few minutes. He decided to go to the bakery, but there was a slight detour he had to make first. When he drove by Drew's, he was glad to see his car there. He walked up to the door and waited to see if he would actually answer. Drew did answer, and was met with a big right cross. He stumbled back but was hit again in the ribs. The breath was sucked out of him and he doubled over, gasping for air. He didn't have time to react before Stu landed one last blow to the jaw, a right hook, knocking him out. "That one was for Shay you son of a bitch" Stu told him as he watched him hit the floor.

Arriving back home, he walked in and saw Shay laying on his couch asleep in his shirt. "Love, wake up. I brought breakfast."

Shay slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Sorry baby, your couch is just too comfy. I didn't mean to fall back asleep" she confessed as she sat up.

"I brought some croissants and donuts and things. Oh, and here is your coffee" he said as he placed everything on the coffee table. He sat down beside her and kissed her. She looked down and saw blood on his hand.

"Oh my God! Stu, what happened to your hand?"

"Eh, it's nothing love. Just need to go wash them."

"You have blood on your hand Stu. What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"It's not mine" he said almost inaudibly as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?"

"Sorry love, it is not my blood. It's Drew's."

"Drew's? When did you see him?" she asked, following him to the sink.

"I went by his place this morning before I went and got breakfast. We had unfinished business. Please don't be mad. I just couldn't let him get away with all that bollocks last night."

"Why would I be mad? I am glad you did it. He deserved it. Just wish I could have seen it. Did he hit you back? I don't see a mark on you."

Stu smiled, "no love, he didn't. He didn't have the chance to."

Shay smiled back and trailed behind Stu to the living room. He sat down on the couch and she climbed in his lap, her knees resting on either side of his legs. She cupped his face in her hands and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. "thank you Stu."

"For what love?"

"Oh, I don't know, defending my honor, forgiving me for being a bitch, loving me, bringing me breakfast, you know, just being you."

He flashed her a big smile, "In that case, you're welcome."

"Stu, I know I already said it, but I am so so sorry for last night. I should have listened to you and trusted you. I love you and I don't want to lose you. I have a really bad temper, I know that. I always have. I don't want to be that way with you though. I don't even want to think about my life without you in it" Shay admitted, looking into his eyes.

"I forgive you Shay. You don't have to apologize any more. And don't worry, I'm not going away that easily. I need you in my life too" he told her holding her tightly. "I can't prove it, but I think Drew set me up. I really believe he has been after you. I felt it, but didn't want to let myself consider that he would try and take you from me. Apparently, I was wrong. I swear, he won't come between us again, or it will be the last thing he ever does."

"I can't believe it either. You think he put that whore up to kissing you?"

"Absolutely. I don't usually get women coming on to me so blatantly. But her coming back and throwing herself at me, without even saying anything, right when you walked up, can't be accidental."

"That asshole. I hope you fucked him up good baby" Shay said with a wicked smile. She pressed her lips to his and ran her tongue across his lips. "Just the thought of that, turns me on. You just exude machismo. I like a man who can kick ass. I need a man to keep me in check and put me in my place too. That is what I crave Stu. A _real_ man. _You_."

Stu smiled devilishly back at her "is that so?" Shay lowered her eyelids and nodded up at him. "Well, I guess I need to lay down the law then. First, no more kissing my mates. You will get them killed. Second, no not trusting me. I love you and I promised I would never cheat on you. Third, you tell me you love me every day. At least once, more will not be frowned upon. Fourth, no man ever puts his hand on this gorgeous body, but me. You are mine alone. It goes without saying that no man ever touches you in anger and lives. Fifth, and this is the kicker, you let me take care of you. And lastly, never leave me. You have my heart in your hands Shay. Oh, and I reserve the right to add to that list if the situation arises."

"I think I can handle your rules baby" Shay replied, kissing him, then laying her head on his shoulder. Stu wrapped her up in a tight embrace and stroked her hair. He spoke quietly "I will be the man you need Shay."

Drew finally woke up and didn't know how long he had been out. His eye was swollen and his jaw was hurting. He felt lucky that he had never been on the receiving end of Stu's temper before. He knew he had it coming. _'I just have to be more careful from now on.' _He shut the door and went back in the house. _'How can I use this to my advantage?' _Drew couldn't understand why Shay was fighting her feelings. He noticed how she looks at him, from the first day. She felt his chest and sighed when he was kissing her. Before she kneed him in the groin. _'I know she wants me. Only now, she thinks I am an ass. How did I fuck this up? I will fix it and she will be mine.'_

Stu had invited Shay to spend the day at the zoo, so they had driven back to her house for her to get ready. She decided to wear khaki capris and her pink Rays tank top with her Nike flip flops since they were going to do a lot of walking. When she walked out, Stu was patiently waiting in the chair. He looked her up and down like she was eye candy and remembered he meant to ask what her Celtic cross tattoo said under it. He had noticed it before, but couldn't read it. "Baby, what does your tattoo say?"

"Oh, it says _Tiocfaidh ár lá _(chucky AR la)."

"Okay, well, what does that mean?"

"Uh, well, that's not really important. I got it a long time ago on a trip to Ireland. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Stu wondered why she was being so elusive about her tattoo. He didn't ask her where she got it, but what it meant. _'Maybe it has something to do with an old boyfriend that she doesn't want to talk about. I will ask Stephen.'_ He sent a quick message off to Stephen as they headed out of the house. _What does 'chucky ar la' mean?_

Stephen's eyes went wide as he read Stu's message. _Where the hell did you hear that?_

_It's under Shay's tattoo._

_You need to ask her._

_I did. She won't tell me._

"Yeah, I'm not surprised." Stephen called Stu, "Let me talk to Shay."

Stu was shocked at Stephen's response. "Love, Stephen wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. Hope he isn't mad at me for last night. Hello?"

"What the hell are yeh doin' with an IRA tattoo?"


	25. Chapter 25

"Shit." Shay turned to look at Stu, her face turning red. "I wouldn't tell you, so you ask Stephen. That's great. I told you it was a long time ago. So much for trust huh?"

"Look Stephen, it is a long story, one I will tell you later. After I kill my boyfriend."

"Lass, that is serious. The feckin' IRA?"

"Bye Stephen."

Stu stood there in shock, not knowing why she was mad. "Baby, I don't want to fight with you. I was just curious. I thought it might be something to do with an old boyfriend and didn't want to press the issue. I'm sorry. I was being nosy. No excuse really. Please don't be angry with me." He looked at her, pleading with his eyes that she would forgive him.

Shay took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She was trying to keep her promise to not lose her cool with Stu. "Did Stephen tell you what it means?"

"No. He said that you should tell me. Sweetheart, if it makes you that upset, you don't have to tell me. Let's just go to the zoo and have a nice afternoon."

"No, you need to know if you are going to be with me. I will tell you, everything."

"Okay love, can we talk about it later tonight then?" Stu was glad she had calmed down but he was worried about what she had to tell him. He really just wanted to go have fun and spend some time with her without anyone around. He regretted prying into something she wasn't ready to talk to him about yet.

"Fine, if that is what you want" Shay said, obviously still a little irritated.

He knew he had to do something to get her out of her mood so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her roughly to his body. He growled in her ear "that's what I want" and slid his hand down to squeeze her ass. _'She wants me to put her in her place.'_ Shay gasped, suddenly no longer annoyed, but incredibly turned on. Stu leaned down to kiss her "let's go." Shay simply nodded at him and waited for him to open the door. They climbed in the car and were ready to leave. She was a little disappointed in herself for caving in so quickly, but she glanced over at Stu and smiled, remembering how much she loves him. Stu noticed Shay looking at him and smiled.

"Have you been to the Lowry Zoo before baby?" Shay asked him.

"No. I haven't had the chance yet, but I am looking forward to it."

"It is really amazing. My favorite area is the Safari Africa but there is no way to see all of it in one day. I have been lots of times over the years. We used to go all the time when I was in school. They have an area that I think you would like. You get to go under the water and see the manatees. Oh, and the Boardwalk has stingrays" Shay excitedly informed him.

"That sounds interesting love. I really like aquariums, obviously" Stu said with a laugh.

"Then that is where we should go."

They spent all day at the zoo watching the animals. Shay took him to pet the stingrays and to the manatee habitat. They even went on a safari ride. Shay couldn't help but laugh at Stu. He was like a little boy he was so eager to see everything. She thought it was cute that he loves animals so much. He was sweet with her, his hands hardly left her. He either was holding her hand, had his arm around her waist or she had her arm hooked in his. It was what they both needed to relax and get closer.

After stopping for supper, they headed back to her house. She was dreading the conversation she was going to have to have with him tonight. They were supposed to go to the bar, but Shay called her brother to tell him something important had came up. "Is everything okay Séighín?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just need to spend some time with my man alone after last night. Don't worry."

"Okay sweetie. You call if you need me."

When Shay hung up, she walked back into the living room and sat down beside Stu. She turned off the television "we need to talk Stu."

Stu took a heavy breath and braced himself for what was about to come. "I'm sure you are not going to want to hear this, but I need to tell you. Alright, my tattoo, _Tiocfaidh ár lá, _is Gaelic for 'our day will come.' It is the motto of the IRA." Stu straightened up, not expecting to hear that.

"Baby, listen, I'm not in the IRA. That is not why I got it. Okay, what I am about to tell you, has to stay between us. I am trusting you to tell you this but you have to swear to keep it secret."

"I promise love. I won't say anything."

Shay reached out and grabbed his hand, needing the guts to say what she was about to. "My father came to this country because of his activity in the IRA. Practically his whole family is involved in one way or another. He got involved as a teenager as an enforcer but got into some trouble with the Garda Síochána later on for making bombs. He fled to here and left all that behind. I never knew any of it until I went to Ireland when I was sixteen. My father always made sure we knew how to fight, but I never knew why. He wanted to make sure we could protect ourselves. After my mom died, I learned she wouldn't tolerate any talk about the IRA in the house."

"Like I said, when I was sixteen, I went to Ireland. I was going through a rebellious stage, so I went to stay with my grandparents for a while. I never knew much of anything about my father's life before he left Ireland. I grew up believing England was our allies. For the first time, everything I thought I knew was challenged. They spoke of the British as the enemy. They told me stories of things that had happened under British rule, and of course, they spouted all their propaganda about Northern Ireland. It was probably not the best place for me to be when I was already looking to rebel. I met a guy, Cillian, whose family was involved with mine. I thought I was in love and would do anything to make him happy. I got the tattoo because I thought I was all about the cause, like him. It sounded like what they were doing was right. They made it sound so noble, when all it is made up of is thugs. They sell drugs and rob banks or whatever to buy guns. They kill and terrorize to spread fear. Even their own people, the people they are trying to so-call free. Anyway, I never really got involved much, never anything too bad, only because I think my uncles were scared of my father."

"Cillian and I were always together. We even talked about marriage. I was planning on staying in Ireland and going to school in Dublin with him. But you know, young love never lasts. Things went south for us because I wasn't as active as he wanted me to be and my father got wind of what I was in to. My cousin told my brother about my tattoo and my parents freaked out. They brought me home and forbade me from going back to Ireland. My folks sat me down and tried to undo all the brainwashing I had received while I was there. Stu, believe me, it was a long time ago. I wish I could erase it, but I can't. It happened. The proof is permanently there on my leg. I didn't tell you right then because I don't want you to think less of me. When I came home, I left all of that there. It is a distant memory."

"That is why you heard my father call you a limey. He is not happy that I am in love with a Brit, but that is not his choice. I don't care where you are from. I love you and I will stand by you. My dad will just have to deal with it. Stu, please say something."

"Shay, I don't really know what to say. I have only one question. Do you hate the English?"

"No baby, of course not. And I could never hate you" Shay replied honestly.

"Then it's okay. The past is the past. No wonder Stephen wouldn't tell me what it meant" he said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Stu, I have spent all my adult life trying to help others. I don't want people thinking I am a terrorist or whatever. I also don't want my father to get into trouble. He has never been back to Ireland because he would probably be arrested, even still, forty something years later" Shay said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Don't worry love, I won't breathe a word" he told her, pulling her into his arms. "I'm glad you confided in me."

Their heart to heart was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shay got up to answer it, "it is pretty late, I wonder who it is." She looked through the peephole. "Holy shit."

"Baby, who is it?"

"Um, Stu, will you go in the other room and wait for a minute."

Stu stood up, "no. Shay, who the hell is it?"

"Baby, please trust me. Just give me a minute."

"Alright. But if you don't come get me in five minutes, I'm coming out."

"That's fine baby."

Stu went down the hall as Shay opened the front door. "What the hell do you want Drew?"


	26. Chapter 26

"I had to see you lassie. Do you see what your boyfriend did to me?"

Shay looked at Drew's face. He had a black eye with a gash above it that was butterflied closed. He had a huge bruise on his jaw as well. Drew raised his black wife-beater, revealing a large bruise to his ribs. Shay couldn't help but notice his hard abs and wasn't able to stop herself before she reached out and ran her finger over the bruise. She held back a sigh as she traced a line down his tanned stomach to the top of his shorts. Drew shuddered at her touch, relishing the fact that he was right. She is attracted to him. Shay suddenly snapped out of it and pulled her hand back. She looked up at Drew who had a smirk on his face.

"You deserved what Stu did to you. You are supposed to be …" She was stopped by Drew slipping his hand to the back of her hair and crashing his lips against hers. Shay wasn't able to push him away this time. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He slid his hand down her back, wrapping his arms around her. He deepened the kiss, his tongue gently gliding over hers. She moaned at the zeal he was kissing her with, her hands going under his shirt to get a better feel of him. She could feel him getting aroused and brushed her hand across his growing bulge making Drew quiver. Drew slipped his hands under her shirt groping her breasts, finding her nipple rings. She rubbed his big cock through his shorts aching to touch him. Suddenly, she remembered Stu and stopped. "I'm sorry. I can't do this Drew."

"No, I'm sorry Shay. And I'm sorry for last night. I never should have tried to force you to do anything. That, I swear to you, will never happen again. I like you a lot, and can't seem to get you out of my thoughts. I am thrilled to know that you fancy me too" Drew said with a huge grin.

"Okay, yes, I am attracted to you. You are gorgeous. You have a killer body, sexy dimples and beautiful blue eyes. And your accent is hot. I would want you if I didn't have Stu. But I love him Drew. Please, please accept that. Don't try to break us up anymore. I need him and I can't hurt him like that."

Drew went from elated to deflated. _'The woman who consumes my thoughts wants me too, but is in love with my mate. Well, ex-mate. I don't know if he will ever forgive me.' _

"I understand Shay. And I'm sorry. I am here if you change your mind though" Drew told her, stroking her cheek. "Look, you see what he did to me, I just don't want that to be you."

"What the fuck are you doing Drew?"

"I didn't realize you were here. I just came to apologize for last night. I was out of line."

"You damn right you were. Now take your hand off my girlfriend before I break it mate."

Drew stepped back and looked at Shay, "think about what I said love" before turning to go.

"Baby, what was that about?"

"Just what he said, he came to apologize. He really didn't know you were here. He said he was sorry for how he acted."

"Good. I'm glad. Maybe that means he has given up."

Shay thought to herself _'probably not now. But do I really want him to? Shay, stop it, you love Stu remember? But Drew's kiss made my knees weak, my toes curl even. Damn it! Just stop it.' _The brief encounter with Drew had made her completely horny. She needed Stu, and now. She walked up to him and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'm ready for bed baby." She tugged at his hand and led him down the hall to the bedroom. She pulled off her shirt and shimmied out of her capris. She yanked at his shirt, telling him to pull it off. She was undoing his shorts, letting them fall down his legs. Stu wasn't sure what had came over her, but he liked it. She took off her bra and slid her panties down. She climbed on the bed and opened her legs. He stood there in awe of her wantonness. "Stop staring and get those off baby."

He removed his boxers like she requested and climbed on top of her. He kissed her roughly, resting his hands on the bed. "Do you want me?"

"Yes Stu, fuck me hard. Right now."

"Hmmm, I think you better ask me nicely. You want this cock, ask me again" Stu said with a smirk.

Shay was about to rape him. If he didn't do something soon, she was going to throw him on the bed and take care of it herself. "Stu, baby, please, fuck me. I need that big cock inside me" she told him with urgency in her voice. She reached between them to touch his huge manhood, but he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He plunged inside her, making her scream in pleasure. "Oh fuck Stu!"

"You like that baby?" he asked as he started pounding her, hammering her clit with each thrust. He leaned down, running his tongue over her nipple, biting down, making her arch off the bed.

"Oh God Stu, just like that. Oh baby, you know what I like."

He slowed his thrusts down but they were that much harder and deeper. He nipped at her neck, sliding his tongue back down to her other nipple and sucking deeply. Her moaning was louder now, his powerful thrusting shaking her to her core and shaking the bed. He was driving into her so hard, she thought he might break the bed frame. He released her hands, ordering her to turn over. He forcefully entered her again, ramming his cock all the way into her. He slapped her ass, squeezing tightly. He gripped her hips, holding her in place as he fucked her. He felt her starting to come again, her juices flowing from her. He started banging her fervently, her whole body quaking under his touch. She cried out as her orgasm rocked her, completely giving herself to Stu. He followed coming with a bellow of her name.

They snuggled up under the covers, their bodies completely spent. "I love you Shay."

"I love you too Stu. And I love everything you do to me. You always fuck me so good baby."

Stu smiled and kissed her shoulder. "I'm glad you enjoy it baby." He moved closer to spoon her. They were both so exhausted that they didn't notice the shadow outside of her window.

Drew couldn't believe what he just saw. "That should be me."

He finally went and got in his car, trying to fight with his emotions. He was distraught that she was making love to Stu, not him, but turned on too. His cock was still throbbing from their groping earlier. He knew he couldn't drive home like that, so he pulled his cock out and started to slowly stroke it. He closed his eyes, visualizing Shay underneath him, her smooth, tight body slipping against his. He could hear her moans in his head, his name escaping her lips. He felt himself start to come, imagining he was coming inside her. After reaching his release, he stuffed his softening manhood back in his pants and drove home. _'He doesn't deserve her' _was the last thought in his head before he fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

The last words that Drew said were haunting Shay. _'What did he mean by that? He didn't want it to be me? Surely he doesn't mean Stu would hit me?'_ She didn't want to believe he was capable of that, but what else could Drew have meant.

Stu noticed the pensive look on her face and asked her "what's on your mind love?"

"Stu, if I asked you a question, would you promise to be honest with me, even if I may not like the answer?"

He sat up in bed, wondering what she wanted to ask him. "Of course love. I won't lie to you."

Shay sat up and scooted closer to him. "Have you ever hit a woman?"

"What? Where did that come from?" Stu said flabbergasted.

"Have you?"

"No. Never. Shay, seriously, where is this coming from?"

"I'm sorry baby, just something Drew said." Then she knew she shouldn't have said the magic word - Drew. Stu's face started getting red and she could tell he was getting angry. _'Maybe now is not the time to tell him that he kissed me.'_

"Drew eh? Is that what he told you earlier?"

"Not in so many words, but yes."

Stu jumped out of bed "I'm going to kill him. Dead."

She stood up to stop him from getting dressed. "Stu, please don't. I believe you baby. Just let it go."

"Shay, I would rather cut off my own arm than ever raise my hand to you, or any woman."

"I'm sorry baby. Come back to bed."

Stu climbed back into bed with her. He held on to her tightly. "Shay, you mean the world to me, I would never hurt you. I may be a little rough in bed, but I thought that is how you wanted me to be. I won't be so forceful from now on if that is what you want. I don't ever want you to be afraid of me love. Ever."

"No, baby, I'm not afraid of you. And I like the you are in bed just how you are. I know better than to listen to Drew. I just don't know what to do about him baby. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here tonight." She didn't want to tell him that she didn't trust herself around Drew. She might have actually had sex with him if Stu hadn't been at her house.

"He is the one you need to be afraid of. He has lost his mind. I will protect you, I promise."

"Stu, I know this may be moving way too fast, but will you move in? You can say no of course, but I just thought since you are here most of the time anyway, and I have lots of room, and I need you with me, that you might want to stay."

Stu had a big grin just spread across his lips. _'She said she needs me.' _"I don't know if I should move in completely just yet. How about a trial run? I will bring a lot of my things over and I will stay here, but keep my place for now. Just to see how it goes. Alright?"

"Alright." Shay snuggled in closer to him, pulling his arms around her tighter. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight."

Across town, Drew was having a restless night's sleep. He couldn't shake the thoughts of tonight's rendezvous with Shay. Her touch electrified his whole body. He closed his eyes and saw Stu giving her the pleasure that he longed to give her. His cock throbbed in need of her. _'I know she wants me too. How can I get her to leave that big eared freak, and come to me? I would be lying next to her, sexually sated right now if he was just not there. What do I have to do to get her alone?'_

When they woke up, it was Sunday morning. Shay rolled over and nudged Stu, "baby, are you going to church with me this morning?"

He slowly opened his eyes "if you want me to love."

"I want you to, but you don't have to."

"I want to go with you. If you are sure it's okay."

"Certainly it's okay. Why wouldn't it be? My family already met you remember?"

"I do remember. I will call Stephen and see if he wants to go. I might need some back up" Stu said with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm your back up, unless you forgot that" she said with a smack to his belly.

"Ow. Now make it better" he pouted.

Shay leaned down and kissed his abdomen, then climbed on top of him. "Look sexy, not that I don't enjoy making love to you every chance I get, but we are technically living in sin. I'd rather not do this right before church you know."

Stu chuckled "then you had better move off me before things happen that I can't entirely control."

Shay tilted forward to kiss him before moving off him. "Love, I'm going to have to go home and get some clothes."

"No you don't baby. I picked up your suit from the dry cleaners for you when you were out of town. It is hanging in my closet."

"Thank you. Now I can join you in the shower."

"Hey, no funny business."

"Me? Never. Just trying to help the environment love. And save time."

"Shouldn't you call Stephen first?"

"You're right. Hang on a minute. I'll be right there."

"Hello?"

"Hey mate, Shay and I are going to mass, do you want to come?"

"Oh, so yeh two sorted things out yeah?"

"Yeah, we did. Before Drew showed up."

"He is mental mate. I'm tellin' yeh."

"Tell me about it. He even had the nerve to try and tell Shay I would hit her."

Stephen scoffed. "He has lost it. Yeah, I need to go to mass. My mum asked me last week when was the last time I went."

"Great. I am bringing my Escalade, so you can ride with us. We'll be at your house about 10:30 to pick you up alright mate?"

"Sounds good."

Stu was glad Stephen would be joining them, but nervous that her father would like Stephen more than him. He went and got in the shower with Shay, trying hard to control his arousal. Everything she does turns him on.

About and hour later, they stopped by and collected Stephen, then headed to St. Patrick's. When they pulled up, Stu turned and told him "Shay's father hates me, just so you know. I am sure he will love you though."

Stephen looked at him a little confused as to why he sounded jealous. He is the one that invited him after all. As they walked up the steps, they were met by Shay's father, brother and niece. Shay walked over and kissed her dad and Liam on the cheek and hugged Cara. Stu shook her dad's hand "It's nice to see you again Mr. McKinney. This is my friend, Stephen Farrelly. He is from Ireland too."

Stephen shook his hand, "pleasure to meet yeh sir."

Fionn smiled brightly, "no, son, ya can call me Fionn. Tell me lad, wha' par' of Ireland are ya from?"

"Dublin. Yeh?"

"Cork."

As Stephen stood there talking to Shay's dad, Stu couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He wanted so much for Fionn to give him the approval he so readily gave Stephen.

When it was time for them to go in, her dad insisted that Stephen sit beside him. Shay sat on the other side of Stephen with Stu on the end. Suddenly, he felt very much out of place. She sensed his distress and held his hand. She smiled up at him, easing his mind. He reminded himself that she was here with him, not Stephen, and it was him that she loves. _'Maybe if I convert.'_

After mass, Fionn invited all of them out to lunch with the family. He was making it quite obvious that he likes Stephen better. Shay pulled her dad off to the side to talk to him about it. "What are you doing? Why are you being so nice to Stephen and ignoring Stu. He is my boyfriend, you do know that right?"

"Ah know tha' mo grá. Doesn't mean Ah 'ave ta like it. Why are ya no' wit th' ginger? He seems like a good Irish boy fer ya."

"You know what? You are unbelievable. Because I LOVE Stu, that's why. You know, you were on me about getting married and having kids, now I meet the man of my dreams, and you don't like him because he's not Irish. Well, sorry Daddy, but Stu is the one I want. Probably the one I will marry and have kids with. So you need to start making an effort, or you won't have to worry about seeing me with any one. I mean it."

"Are ya demandin' things from me lass?"

"Yeah, I am. I won't have you make him this uncomfortable. And at church of all places."

Stu couldn't help but overhear what she was talking to her father about. Everyone else had turned to hear it too. He felt proud that she was standing up for him to her dad. She was willing to cut ties with him for Stu.

Fionn couldn't say he was surprised at her actions. He remembered telling his wife years ago that he thought Shay was the most stubborn hothead he ever met in his life. "If tha' is how ya feel lass, then Ah guess Ah 'ave no choice." He walked over to Stu and grabbed his hand. "Ah'm sorry fer no' treatin' ya right lad. Ya make me daughter happy and tha' is enough fer me. Bu' don' ever hurt her or yer life won' be worth livin'."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N Thank you to my loyal readers who always leave me awesome reviews. Love y'all. Hope you enjoy!

At last, Stu and Shay made it back home. When they walked in the door, Stu spun her around and picked her up in his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips and put her back down.

"Thank you Shay."

"Wow baby. For what?"

"For telling your father you love me, and standing up for me. That means so much to me, to know you love me enough to do that." He smiled and kissed her again. "I also overheard that you want to marry me and have kids?" he asked with a grin.

Shay started to blush, "Oh, you heard that did you?" she answered with her head down.

"Absolutely."

"I'm sor…." Stu pressed his finger to her lips to silence her. "Don't apologize. I am glad you feel that way. I do too."

Shay smiled with relief that he wasn't scared away by her outburst. She didn't realize she had been loud enough for anyone else to hear. _'If he heard, everyone else did too I'm sure. Well, my phone will blow up tomorrow.'_

"I think I want to swim for a little while. Care to join me love?"

"I would love that, but I need to tell you something first. Sit down baby."

Stu was worried at her sudden change of mood. He moved to sit on the couch, and she followed. "What is the matter?"

"Look, baby, something happened last night that I regret. I didn't want to tell you then because I didn't want to upset you. But I love you so much, and I don't want to keep things from you."

"Alright. So, what is it?"

"Drew and I kissed. Again."

Stu started seeing red. "I'm going to kill him. This time, I am going to kill him. He's not going to take you from me, though he is certainly trying hard. You are right, you probably shouldn't have told me last night. I would be in jail right now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay love, I'm not mad at you. But I am furious at him. Forcing himself on you again. What in the bleeding hell has happened to him? We have been friends for years. I can't understand why he is acting this way."

'_Do I tell him I enjoyed it? Yeah I better. Drew will probably if I don't.' _

"Um, Stu, he didn't exactly force himself on me. Well, maybe at first."

"What? Did you like it?"

"A little. I'm sorry. It was like I had no control over my body." Shay said as she reached for him. He flinched and looked at her with those big green eyes full of confusion.

"Stu, please. I just wanted to tell you the truth. You are the one I want."

"Tell me Shay, is he the reason you wanted to fuck me so badly last night?"

"No, baby, I always want to be with you. You know that. Stu, I swear, it will not happen again. It caught me off guard. Please forgive me." Shay reached out for him again, her small hand stroking his forearm. She stood up and climbed between his legs before dropping to her knees. She took both of his hands in hers and placed soft kisses to them. "It seems like all I have done the past few days is apologize to you. I love you, more than anything. I hope you know that. He kissed me, but that was no excuse."

Stu's expression softened "I know you love me. I don't think you would have said all that to your father if you didn't. And I do trust you. I don't trust him, like I said. Why did you ask me to go in the bedroom? I could have stopped it before it started love."

"I didn't want there to be a fight. I thought I would just get rid of him and we could go on with our night. I didn't expect him to kiss me."

"I know you love me but you are attracted to him. Just tell me if you want him. I won't hold you back. But please don't make me any more attached to you than I am if he is what you want."

"He's not baby. I swear. You are all I want. Do I have to show you?"

"Show me?"

"Yes. I need to make it up to you. I want there to be no doubt that I am yours." Stu got her meaning when her hands went to unbutton his trousers. He started undoing his tie and taking off his shirt while she stroked his cock to life. He stood up and pulled her up from the floor. He unzipped her skirt as she pulled off her top. He reached behind to unsnap her bra, then lowered her panties. She pushed his shoulders and told him to sit back down. She dropped back down to her knees and took his fully erect manhood in her mouth. Stu's head fell back as his hand tangled in her hair. "Shit that feels so good."

She looked up in his eyes as she worked him in and out of her mouth. She was very turned on by his moaning and was even more ready to be possessed by him. She mounted her body over his, his throbbing cock waiting to be sheathed by her. Stu held on to her hips, easing her down, filling her slowly. He thrust upwards, finally driving his cock completely inside her. He groaned at her tightness. He was amazed after all the sex they had been having lately. She hid her face in his neck, gently biting at him.

Shay rolled her hips, grinding her clit ring against his pubic bone. She pressed her lips to his, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He was spurred on by her cries and began to bring her down to meet his thrusts harder. She held on to his shoulders, bracing herself for his powerful pushes into her. She stopped him so she could get up and turn around. She lowered herself back onto his cock, and leaned back against his chest. She rocked her hips, savoring every second he was buried inside her. He grabbed her legs behind her knees and spread her wide open. He started pounding her pussy, making her scream with delight. She felt his cock start to pulse inside her and knew he was close. Stu shifted his hands to her breasts, squeezing them and pulling at the nipple rings. She shrieked at the wonderful pleasure and pain he brought her. He moved his hand to flick her clit and her legs started shaking, her orgasm violently overtaking her. She whimpered, begging him to let her taste him. He pulled out and Shay got on her knees. She started stroking him hard and fast, working her tongue around the head. She felt him start to come and crammed him deep in her throat. She pulled back some to let him shoot some on her tongue. She licked the head clean, sending shivers all over his body.

Stu was completely mesmerized. She never ceased to amaze him. He loved it when she was naughty with him. She certainly knew how to keep his attention. "Oh Shay, fuck, that was hot."

Shay caught her breath and stood up. "I aim to please. How about we go for that swim now huh?"

"Sure love. As soon as I can move." She had to laugh at him. He was putty in her hands. She would never tire of seeing the look of satisfaction on his face.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her back down to him. He kissed her thoughtfully and cradled her against his chest. "I will move in some of my things tomorrow love, if you still want me to."

"Naturally. Why would I not baby? Just be careful. I don't want you to strain yourself."

Stu chuckled "It's just clothes and things like that love. I'm not moving a big screen."

Shay smiled. "Okay. I will make us dinner tomorrow night. What do you want?"

"Whatever you want to have sweetheart. I can't cook so it's up to you. I do love Indian food though."

"I am on call this week, but I hope they won't need me. I already don't like having to leave you" Shay said with a pout.

"I will be right here waiting my sweet."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N This story has really been flowing for me as of late. Hope I'm not updating it too much!

Shay and Stu went swimming for a while, then made dinner and cuddled on the couch. Shay decided to turn in early since she has to work tomorrow. "Wait love, I will come to bed with you."

"Aww baby, you don't have to. You can stay up and watch a movie or something. I know you have insomnia. I feel bad when you can't sleep and just lie there."

"I love to watch you sleep Shay. I would rather be near you and warm than in here all alone and cold" he said with a mock frown.

Shay laughed hard at his sad face "okay okay baby, you can do want you want, just don't make that pitiful face at me anymore. Come on."

Stu watched as she changed into her pink camo Pjs and said her prayers. He knelt beside her and said his as well. They climbed into bed and he curled up right behind her. "I love you Shay."

"Love you too." She started to turn off the light and was startled by her phone playing _Welcome to the Jungle_. "Damn it."

"Who is that?"

"Drew." Stu's face turned cold as stone as Shay hit the talk button, "hello?"

"Hi love. How are you doing?"

"Um, I'm fine Drew. About to go to sleep. What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi, and tell you I miss you. I haven't …." Stu took the phone out of her hands and listened to Drew "… stopped thinking about that kiss since last night."

"You had better stop thinking about it, or anything else to do with her Drew or I swear I am going to kill you."

"Stu? When did you get on the line? I don't want to talk to you, put Shay back on."

"Hell. No. Do you have a death wish mate?"

"Your girl wants me; she told me so after she kissed me. Did she tell you that she kissed me and she really liked it? I'm sure she liked it better than any kiss you have given her. She was all over me. You must not be taking care of her needs mate" Drew said arrogantly, knowing that wasn't the case. He saw that much for himself.

"Listen you self centered jackass. Yes, Shay told me. Yes, she said she liked it. Yes, she finds you attractive. But she is in love with me. And you will never have her mate. Furthermore, if you try again, I will beat you to within an inch of your life."

"She just thinks she loves you. If you hadn't been there ruining our fun, she would have been on my cock instead of yours."

"I'm warning you Drew, don't talk about her like that."

"No mate, it's true. I think she was impressed with my big dick when she copped a feel of it. She wanted me to bang her tight little pussy."

"You are way out of line and a liar. Don't talk about her that way."

"I'm not lying. Not worried that your girl might fancy a big thick piece of Scottish meat are you? I am a little jealous though. The nipple piercings make her that much hotter."

"How the hell did you know about that? Did you feel her up too?"

"Oh aye, nice firm big tits. Would love to slide my cock between them." Drew knew he was really getting a rise out of Stu. He shouldn't really talk about Shay like that, but he was horny and desperate for her.

"I will see you in a few minutes you worthless cocksucker."

"I'll be waiting mate. Oh, and speaking of cocksuckers, after I beat you black and blue, I am going to go back to Shay's and try her out for myself. You said she is good."

"You aren't coming near her. Bastard." With that, he hung up the phone. Shay just stood there in shock. Stu was so angry, his entire face was red, even his ears. It looked like the top of his head was about to blow off.

"Shay, I'm going to have to leave for a while. I'll be back."

"Stu, baby, please don't leave. He isn't worth it."

"You didn't hear the things he said about you. I have to."

"You will end up in jail Stu. Is that what you want? Is him running his mouth worth that? Just stay here with me. Keep me safe and warm. Please?"

"Shay, I can't let him do this."

"You are doing exactly what he wants. He wants you to act crazy and jealous. He wants to drive us apart. Don't let him. Now please take off your clothes and get back in bed."

Little did they know, Drew was actually sitting across the street when he called. His plan was for when Stu left to go find him to fight, he would be able to stay there with Shay. Then he could be alone with her. He thought if he could just spend some time with her alone, she would be his. _'There is no way she can resist me. She wants me too much.'_ He waited for Stu to come out but he never did. Then he watched the light go out in her room. _'Damn it. She convinced him to stay.'_ He drove back home, formulating a new plan to get her on her own that he would try tomorrow.

When Shay woke up, Stu was still there, thankfully. He was finally asleep. She snuck out of bed, trying not to wake him. She grabbed a quick shower and got dressed. She left him a note by his pillow and kissed him before she left. A couple of hours later, Stu finally woke up and realized she wasn't there. For a moment, he thought she went to Drew. But then he realized what time it was. _'She is at work you imbecile.' _He looked over and saw the note she had left. He opened it and read it to himself : _'Good morning baby. I don't know what time you finally went to sleep but I couldn't make myself wake you. Have a good day my love. Be careful and work hard at rehab today. I will see you tonight and we will have a great dinner, and then dessert :) __I love you Stuart Alexander Bennett. ~ Love Shay. P.S. Behave yourself.'_

"Oh I will love."

Stu got ready and went to his physical therapy appointment. Then he went to his house to pack some things. He was glad he agreed to stay with her. Drew was really worrying him. He was concerned Drew had become obsessed and might try to hurt Shay. He thought about it, _'if it gets any worse, I may have to let her brother know what's going on. She would be upset with me if I put Drew in hospital, but she wouldn't say anything to her brother for doing it. I bet Liam would be happy to as well.' _

When Shay made it home that night, Stu had been to the grocery store. When she walked in, he had a huge grin on his face. "What are you up to Stu?"

Stu kissed her firmly on the lips "I got the stuff to make Indian. Well, for you to make Indian. I'll clean up afterwards."

"Okay baby, so what am I making for you?"

"Chicken Bali, chichi and paratha."

"Wow. Okay. So do I have a recipe for all this?"

"Of course. I printed some off the internet and took them to the store. "

"I'm just going to tell you baby, I have never cooked Indian before. This is going to be a learning experience for both of us. Because guess what? You are going to be my lovely assistant. You can be my Vanna."

Stu laughed "Alright love, I will be your Vanna."

They managed to make it through dinner and everything turned out good. Stu was happy with it. She even had given him some cooking tips. They were putting everything away when Shay's beeper went off.

"What's that love?"

"Damn it. It's my beeper. I have to get to the hospital." She kissed him "Love you. I'll be back later."

When Shay got to the hospital and made it to the surgical suite, there was no one there. "What the hell? Did my beeper malfunction?" Then she heard a distinct voice.

"Hello love. I missed you."

She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Drew."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thanks guys!

Shay turned around, and of course, there stood Drew with roses and wine. "What the hell are you doing Drew?"

"I told you, I missed you lassie. I wanted to see you. Alone. I just want you to spend some time with me." He stepped closer to her and she stepped back. Drew frowned "these are for you love. I hope you like them."

Shay smiled, "they are pretty. I have never seen any like that before. What kind are they?"

"They are called rainbow roses. Shay, is there somewhere we can go and talk?"

"Drew, I have to get home to Stu."

"He thinks you are working. We have some time. Please."

"Look, just by staying here, I am lying to him. I told you, this can't happen."

"I know you want me, and you know it too. Don't you owe it to yourself to see if I might be a better fit than Stu?"

Drew stepped closer to her, putting his arm around her. "Drew, please don't."

"I'm not going to hurt you love."

"You are already hurting me. Why can't you let this go? I love Stu. You need to accept that. You haven't spent enough time with me to miss me and all that."

"I know that. That is what I'm trying to do damn it."

"How in the hell did you get my pager number anyway?"

"Well, I told them I am your boyfriend and I wanted to surprise you. They saw the roses and thought it was romantic."

"Seriously, you are scaring me Drew."

"I told you, I won't hurt you. You need to worry about Stu."

"Stu wouldn't hurt me."

"Yeah, I'm sure he has you convinced of that."

"Stop it. Stop lying! What do you want from me?" Shay was really starting to get upset with Drew. She couldn't believe that he would do all of this to be alone with her. He wasn't being rational.

"I just want to spend some bloody time with you!" Drew was upset as well. He couldn't understand what her problem was. Most women, if a man showed up in a suit with wine and roses, would be thrilled. He decided that he should just kiss her instead of talking. _'She can say what she wants, but her body craves me.'_ Drew pulled her against him and dropped his head, his lips colliding with hers. He felt a surge of electricity through his whole body. Shay put her arms around him, running her hands up and down his back. She moaned against his mouth, wanting more of him.

Drew moved to hold her against the wall, her hands roaming to the front of his shirt. His hand went down to grip behind her thigh, pulling her leg around him. He pressed his growing erection between her legs. He removed himself from her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck. He was slowly grinding against her, dry humping her. Shay couldn't believe this was happening again. She screeched "NO!" and pushed Drew away.

"I can't do this. Stop it!"

"You obviously want it. Why are you fighting it?"

"For the umpteenth time, I love Stu. Your friend remember?"

"Not anymore. He has something I want."

"Ugh. There are so many more women you can have in this world. Why me? Why can't you just let it be?"

"I don't know."

"I'm leaving. I'm going back home to my man and try to explain this to him. And hope he forgive me, again. I am tired of apologizing to him because of you. Stay away from me Drew. I mean it. Next time I will call the cops."

Drew was extremely angry now. _'She wants me, but it ready to get the police just to not admit how she feels! I don't think so.'_ Drew shoved her against the wall, hard enough to take her breath away. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. "What are you going to do now huh?"

Shay should have been afraid, but instead was too pissed off. She brought her foot up to kick the inside of his knee. He screamed in pain and let her go. She brought the palm of her hand up and struck him as hard as she could in the solar plexus. He started gasping for air and stumbling back, holding his abdomen. She was on the attack now. She had enough. She turned and kicked him hard in the chest. It knocked him off balance and he fell to the floor. She grabbed the vase and shattered it on the tile then picked up a piece of glass and sat on top of Drew's chest. She put the glass against his throat "If you try anything else, I will kill you myself. You don't know who you are messing with Andrew. I will tie you up and bleed you like a hog." She nicked his neck, just to leave him a reminder.

She grabbed her cell phone and called security to tell them he was there. Drew was still laying on the floor, hurting and scared to get up. After reporting what happened, she made her way back out to her car. When she got there, she was shaking. She hadn't got that physical with anyone in a while. Shay tried to calm herself down before driving home. She called Stu and told him she was on her way back. He was surprised that she was finished so quickly, but happy. She noticed her hand bleeding and took care of it with the first aid kit she kept in the back seat.

When she got home, Stu was sitting on the couch watching soccer. He saw her face and her hand and shot up to meet her. "What the hell happened to you?"

She started crying and threw herself in his arms. "Baby, you are shaking all over." He smoothed her hair, trying to calm her. "What happened?"

All she could say was "Drew."

Stu was livid. _'What the hell was he doing at the hospital? And what did he do to her?'_

He led picked her up and held her close in his arms. He carried her to the bed and gently put her down. She had a death grip on him and didn't want to let him go. He lay down beside her and she crawled on top of him. She just wanted to melt into him and make it all go away. "Love, did he hurt you?" He was terrified of what she would say.

"My back when he shoved me into the wall. But it is more than that. He just won't let me be Stu. What am I going to do?"

He rubbed her back, deciding he had better not look at it until he could calm down too. He was ready to murder Drew and hide his body. He couldn't believe he would do this to Shay.

As she lay there and he held her, she recounted the story to him. "I'm so sorry baby."

He was furious. Drew has went insane. He wasn't mad at Shay for Drew kissing her. She loves him and wants him. She had shown that again and again. He wasn't even jealous that she enjoyed it. He was too mad that his so-called friend could try and rape his girl. He didn't know how he could protect her. He decided he couldn't leave her alone. Stu was calling her brother and father first thing in the morning. He was suddenly glad that she told him about her IRA past.

"Don't apologize any more love. I'm not angry at you. I am impressed that you fought him off. That should go without saying. I love you and I am relieved nothing happened to you."

Shay lay there on top of Stu, relieved that he wasn't angry with her and scared of what Drew would try next.


	31. Chapter 31

Stu was finally able to get Shay to sleep. He lay there, seething still about Drew. He looked down at the woman he loves and swore he would never let anything happen to her. He thought she might be mad for involving her family, but she could be mad once he knew she was safe. The next morning Stu drove Shay to work and walked her in. They ran into Corey and Stu took him aside and told him what was going on. "Hey, you don't have to worry about Shay dude. We will keep an eye out, but she is a tough cookie. Once, when we worked ER together, this belligerent guy grabbed a scalpel and threatened one of the docs with it. Shay jumped him and pinned him to the floor. It was awesome! When she was working as a paramedic too, before she did AirEvac, the guys would tell us stories about these whacked out patients and her taking them down. She isn't a petite dewdrop that's for sure!"

"Yeah, I believe that. I saw her lose it and threaten this woman with a broken beer bottle the other night because she kissed me."

"Wow. I'm surprised she didn't take her outside and beat the hell out of her. Shay is completely crazy about you."

"Thanks man. I'm glad to hear it. Anyway, I best be off. See you this afternoon. Bye baby. Love you."

Shay waved back and blew him a kiss. "Love you too sexy."

After Stu had his rehab session with the physical therapist, he stopped by Aftershoxx to talk to Liam. He walked up to the bar and asked for him.

"I'll go get him. Wait here a minute."

When Liam came down and saw Stu, he instantly panicked. "What's wrong with Shay?"

"She's okay, for now. Just need to talk to you about something. Is there someplace private we can have this discussion?"

"Yeah, my office. Come with me."

He led Stu up the back stairs to his office. "Come in and have a seat."

"Now what's going on with my sister?"

Stu told him everything that had been happening with Drew and even how Drew set him up that night at the bar. He told him that things had gotten way out of hand and he needed some back up. "I know she is going to be angry, but right now I just care about keeping her out of harm's way. She told me about your father's involvement with the IRA." Liam's eyes went wide at that. "Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything. I promised her. I was curious about her tattoo and she told me."

"Good. Well, Stu, sounds like this guy needs an intervention. Don't worry, he will get one. You just take care of my little sister, and let us handle this jackass. Now, where can I find him?"

After Stu left, Liam made a few phone calls. He made up his mind, this Scot had messed with the wrong mick.

Stu headed back home to try to relax and wait till time to pick up Shay. Across town, there was a meeting going on to decide what should be done with a certain Drew Galloway. Liam spoke up "Look, I don't think we should kill him, too many people will realize he is missing. But he needs to learn his lesson."

"So what do you suggest?" piped up his friend Sean.

"Well, do you still have that warehouse down by the bay? We should use it. No one will notice anything."

"Okay, so who is going to pick him up?"

"It can't be me or Mark, he knows us and if we show up at his house, he will know why were are there. Has to be someone else."

"I will go. And Rónán can come with me. He has a Tahoe" Sean said.

"Sounds good. We do this tonight then. We will go ahead down to the bay and wait for you at sundown. I still have one call to make."

Later that evening, Stu picked up Shay from work. "How was your day love?"

"Fairly uneventful, thankfully. How was yours?"

"Went well. I had another rehab appointment. My elbow hurts like hell now."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. What are they having you do?"

"Mainly just some strengthening for now." He concluded that he better not tell her that he went to see Liam just yet. He would like to have one quiet night at home with his woman without any drama. "So what do you want to do tonight love?"

"Hmmm, well I can think of one thing" she said with a sly smile, rubbing his thigh.

"Oi, behave yourself. That isn't what I meant. Besides, that is a given" he replied cheekily.

Shay just laughed "well, why don't we grill steaks and eat outside. It is such a nice night. Does that sound good baby? I have some New York strip in the freezer. Maybe baked potatoes and salad. If you are good, I might make you some of my famous homemade rolls."

"Famous eh?"

"Yes! Surprised you haven't heard of them. They are Ms. Shay's World Famous Yeast Rolls. You're sure you haven't heard of them?"

"Why yes, love, now that you mention it. We eat them every year at Christmas! That is you? Ms. Shay? I didn't know I was dating a star!"

Shay was giggling now. "You are such a mess Stu! That's why I love you so much!"

Stu grinned at her "that is why you love me? I thought it was my body?"

"Well, your sense of humor, your sexy voice, and your enormous cock."

Stu almost choked. Shay laughed out loud at him. "You okay baby?" she asked"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. Wasn't expecting that answer love. You think it enormous? I guess that is a good thing since you want it all the time" he told her with a fiendish look.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining all that much!"

"Hell no. I'm not stupid. My girlfriend wants to ride my cock. What am I going to say? Yeah. No, you can't have it. Please. I am much smarter than that my love."

They made it home and Shay changed clothes and went to thaw out the steaks. She noticed that Stu's guitar was sitting out. She grabbed it and handed it to him. "Oh, yeah, I was playing it earlier."

"Why don't you play me a song baby?"

"Alright. But I can't sing."

"That's fine baby. I just want to hear you play."

"Okay." Stu held his guitar and started to play. "This is for you love." Shay smiled when she recognized that he was playing _Wild Thing_.

"Ohhh, love that song." He smiled back and continued to play. When it was done, he told her it was the first he learned to play on acoustic.

"That was so good baby. Thank you." He put the guitar down and she leaned back into his arms. They watched TV for a while before starting to grill.

Meanwhile, all hell was about to break loose at Drew's. Sean and Rónán pulled up and went to his door. When he answered, they grabbed him and stuffed a rag doused with chloroform into his mouth. They dragged him to the Tahoe and tied his hands behind his back. They gagged him and set off to me up with Liam and Mark.

When they arrived at the warehouse, the other guys were waiting. Drew was awake and fighting the whole way. He heard the sound of a gun click "Be quiet and stop moving or I'm going to kill you dead right where you stand" Rónán told him. They tied him to a chair and all four guys got in a blow. When they stepped back, Drew raised his head and saw a man step out of the shadows. He had grey hair and was holding a cigarette. "So yer Drew Galloway?"

Drew nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ah'm Fionn McKinney. Ah believe ya know me daughter?"

Drew's eyes went wide "you are Shay's dad?"

"Aye, tha' Ah am. So Ah heard ya have been causin' me daughter some grief? Is tha's righ'?"

Drew didn't say anything and was met with a back hand. "Ah asked ya a question fella?"

"Yes sir. I like your daughter very much."

"Well, it seems ta me tha' she doesn' like ya much. She loves tha limey. Did Shay tell ya why Ah left Ireland eh? Ah was an enforcer wit' tha IRA. So Ah'm tellin' ya lad, don' let tha grey hair deceive ya. Ya go near me girl again, and Ah swear, tha next time ya see Scotland will be in pine box."

As Fionn walked away he spoke "boys, take care of him yeah."

Liam answered "with pleasure."


	32. Chapter 32

After dinner, Stu and Shay were laying on the chaise lounge together looking at the stars. Shay had her back pressed against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms around her. "You know, you are almost too big for this baby" she told him with a laugh.

"I'm too big for lots of things love" he replied.

She turned over to face him and placed a kiss to his lips. "You're not too big for me baby" she said as she kissed him again and ran her hands down his defined pectorals. Stu groaned when his phone rang.

"Sorry love, it's Stephen" he explained as he answered.

"Hello mate."

"Hey. Drew's in the hospital."

"What? When?"

"They called from the emergency room just now. I'm his emergency contact on his phone. Apparently he got beat unconscious and they dropped him off in the parking lot."

"Damn it. Okay, let us know how he is." Stu felt a wave of guilt come over him. He wanted them to rough him up, but not beat him half to death.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Drew is in the ER at University."

"What? What the hell happened?"

"They don't really know. He is not conscious yet."

"I hope he is okay."

"Shay, you threatened to slice his throat."

"I know, but I had good reason. Why would some anonymous person just assault him?"

"I don't know love." Stu debated on telling her what he knew about it, but thought better of it. He decided it was better to change the subject. He was sure Drew would be fine. He pulled her close and whispered "now where were we?"

Shay giggled "um, you were about to have your wicked way with me I think."

Stu agreed and kissed her deeply, "I think we should go inside love."

Shay shook her head, "no, I think you should make love to me right here."

"Shay, you have neighbors."

"So? I have a fence and you didn't seem to care so much when you fucked me in the pool. Are you, afraid, big man?" she asked with a smirk as she stood up. Stu's eyes were fixed on her as she took her tank off. She untied her bikini and threw it on him. She slid off her skirt and untied her bottoms, completely exposing herself to him. He shifted to slide his shorts and boxers off as she got back on the chaise with him. She backed up against him, throwing her leg over his.

"I am glad this is made of wrought iron" he said as he slid his cock inside her. He looked at her back and saw the bruises and had to contain his anger. He kissed her neck and shoulders, bringing his hands under her arms to cup her breasts. Shay moaned as he gently slipped in and out of her. She threw her head back against his chest and placed her hands on top of his. Stu was murmuring in her ear "I love you, baby, you feel so good."

He grabbed her ankle and brought her leg up, her foot resting on his thigh to angle his cock in deeper. She rolled more on to her back, begging Stu to thrust all the way in. He drove his cock into her pussy, hitting her cervix and making her scream in pleasure. He thrust inside her tight channel slowly, bottoming out with each thrust. Shay moaned loudly, her first orgasm washing over her. As he felt her coming around him, he picked up the pace. He started pounding her harder and faster, his talented fingers flitting down the inside of her thighs to her clit. Stu worked her clit expertly as he focused all his energy on bringing her to climax again. His booming voice, calling out her name, telling her to let go was more than she could take. She clamped down forcefully on his cock, the intense orgasm rocking her whole body. He began to reach his peak, his release flooding her. His thrusting slowed down, leisurely pumping all of his come into her.

When he stopped and their breathing returned to normal he told her "I'm glad you are on birth control. I love coming inside you and watching it run down your leg."

"God Stu, you are so hot. I love it when you talk dirty with that sophisticated sounding accent. It is such a contradiction."

"I am glad I can please you love."

"Oh, you definitely please me. Every time I think it gets better and better. I love you so much Stu. And not just because you rock my world."

Stu chuckled "I love you too. You rock my world as well baby."

When they had regained their strength, they went back in the house. They stepped in the shower before getting ready for bed. "I am going to call Stephen and find out how Drew is doing."

"That sounds like a good idea baby. He may be crazy but he is still your friend I suppose."

Stu dialed Stephen's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mate, how is Drew doing?"

"He is awake but he won't talk about what happened. We ask him who did it and he just says 'I don't know.' I am not sure if he really doesn't know or if he is scared to say. He is beat pretty bad. He has a concussion and some broken ribs. His right eye is swollen shut and the other one is black. I think they said he has a broken collar bone as well. He won't be in the ring for a while obviously."

"Wow." _'Now I really feel like an ass. No, he tried to hurt Shay, he deserves it.' _"How long are they going to keep him?"

"Don't know yet. They are doing an MRI right now because he is losing blood from somewhere but they don't know where. Has to be internal."

Just then, Shay's pager went off. "It's the hospital."

"Hey, the doctor is here to talk to me. I will call yeh back when I know more."

Shay was up getting dressed when Stu got off the phone. "What did he say?"

"They are doing an MRI. Do you have to leave me love?"

"Yes silly. I am the anesthetist. Probably a woman in labor I need to do an epidural on. I don't know. I will find out when I get there. I don't know how long I'll be baby. Love you. I'll see you when I get home."

When Shay got to the surgical suite, she saw Stephen. "What are you doing here?"

"They are having to take Drew to surgery. Something about his bleeding. Why are yeh here?"

"They paged me." Just then, she saw Dr. Hinkle walk in.

"Oh, Shay, I'm glad it is you. Did they tell you what we have yet?"

"No, not yet."

He turned to Stephen "I'm Dr. Joseph Hinkle. I am a thoracic surgeon. They called me in to remove your friend's spleen. He is bleeding internally from a puncture to it and if we don't get it out, he will bleed to death. Shay, are you ready to go change?"

"Yes sir, will be right there." She saw the look on Stephen's face and hugged him. "I will take care of him, I promise. Call Stu, and Drew's folks." She walked away, leaving him stunned.

She changed and entered the operating room. Drew was already strapped to the table and out. Leann turned and told her "I gave him 5 milligrams of Versed already."

Shay stepped to his head and looked at his face. He looked like he had been hit by a train. She felt tears creeping up, but knew she had to be professional. Her tears wouldn't keep him alive for this and that had to be her only goal - getting him through this surgery. She hooked him up to the monitors and attached the blood pressure cuff. She got her stuff ready to intubate him then instructed Leann to push the paralytic. Once she had the endotracheal tube secure, she started the drip to keep him sedated. They put up the surgical drape and prepped him for the operation. She was standing behind it, glad no one could see her face. She stroked Drew's cheek and leaned to whisper in his ear "you're going to be fine baby." She looked over at Leann and told her "tell Dr. Hinkle we're ready."


	33. Chapter 33

Shay walked into the waiting room and saw Stu sitting with Stephen, Paul, Cody, Nick and Heath. Stu got up to meet her and hugged her. "How is he doing love?"

"He made it through the surgery fine. We have him in recovery giving him some blood. We are going to finish that before we send him to ICU. They are planning on keeping him out the rest of the night for his body to rest and recover."

Stephen told her, "I called Drew's parents. They are supposed to be on the next flight out. At least I have good news for them."

"Why did they have to take out his spleen?" Stu asked.

"Apparently, his fractured rib caused a small puncture. He was basically bleeding out internally. Look guys, I've got to get back to him. I will let you know when we are ready to move him."

It was hard for Shay to look at Drew lying there so helpless. He looked awful. At least she knew now that he would be okay. After recovering him for a couple of hours, they moved him to a room in intensive care. She told the guys they should go home. There was nothing they could do tonight and they probably wouldn't let them back to see him. Stu told her he would wait for her until she was ready to go. Shay was in Drew's room, stroking his hair and holding his hand. His nurse had come to let Stu in to see Drew. When Stu walked in, he saw Shay sitting there, rubbing his cheek and hand. _'What an ass I am. In trying to keep her from him, I may have pushed her right into his arms.'_

"How is he love?"

Shay stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, he is doing okay. They started him on some medicine to bring his blood pressure up."

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hate seeing him like this you know."

"I know. Me too." Stu felt immensely guilty standing there looking down at Drew. He never meant for it to go this far. "Are you ready to go home love? You need to get some rest."

"No baby, I'm just going to stay here. I am going to go back upstairs and take a nap in the doctors' lounge. I will just shower and change here since I have to be back in a couple of hours. You go ahead and go home."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure baby. I will see you tomorrow. We don't have a lot of cases tomorrow so I will be home early. Go home and get some rest. I love you."

"Okay love, I will see you tomorrow. Love you too."

The whole drive home, Stu was kicking himself for letting this happen. _'She was so angry at him, so why was she sitting by him and crying. Maybe she does want him. Maybe he was right.' _

Shay stayed with Drew a little while longer before heading back upstairs. She said a prayer that he would be okay before drifting off to sleep. The morning cases she had went off without a hitch, so she headed down to ICU to check on Drew. When she walked in, she found his nurse and asked her how he was doing. "Well, we got him breathing on his own again and off the drips. His labs looked better this morning. He is still pretty groggy and sore, but otherwise good.

"Can I go see him?"

"Oh sure Shay. He would probably love to have some prettier company than he had earlier" Lindsey replied with a smile.

Shay walked in and Drew had his eyes closed so she thought he was asleep. He sensed someone there and as she turned to leave, his eyes opened. "Shay?"

She quickly spun back around "hi Drew. How are you?"

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. I took care of you during your surgery last night."

"Why do you care how I am? You are the reason I am lying in this bed." He said, venom laced in his words.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do that to you."

"You might as well have. Why did you tell your brother? I would never have hurt you Shay. I definitely would have never let anything like this happen to you."

"I didn't Drew. I swear. I haven't said anything to Liam."

"Well, someone did. I also got to meet your father. Lovely man. Until he told your brother and his friends to beat me up. Oh, and to leave you alone or he was sending me to Scotland in a box."

"Drew, I didn't tell either one of them anything. Damn it. Stu."

"What?"

"Stu must have told them. I'm sorry this happened. It won't happen again, you can rest assured."

"Look Shay, I don't want the IRA coming after me. Please don't cause me any more problems."

"I can't let them get away with doing this. You could have died Drew. That is inexcusable."

"You threatened my life with a shard of glass!"

"I thought you were going to try and rape me."

"You what? I told you, I just wanted to spend some time with you. I wouldn't hurt you. I know I did some shady things, but they were all just to be with you and I'm sorry. I am doubly sorry if I scared you and ever made you think I would harm you. I keep telling you that I'm not the one you should be afraid of."

"Drew, don't start on that again. Stu wouldn't hurt me. He says the same thing about you."

"Yes, but I am telling the truth. You can ask anyone. They took my ex wife to jail after she started hitting me, and I never struck her. Ever. Can your precious Stu say the same thing?"

"Yes. I asked him."

"Of course he didn't tell you Shay."

"Look, I'm not going to listen to this. If you keep it up, I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry love. Please don't leave. I will shut up. Just sit here with me for a while?"

"I have to be going soon Drew. I have to get back to work."

"I understand, but just for a little while? Please?"

"Okay." She stepped closer and put her hand in his.

He smiled at her "you know, I had a dream that you were holding my hand, just like that. You told me I was okay and you would take care of me."

"It wasn't a dream."

"What?"

"You didn't dream that. I came in here and held your hand. I stroked your hair and told you that you would be okay."

Drew's smile grew wider "you did?"

Shay started to blush "yeah. I did. Sorry babe, but I have to get back."

"Okay love. Will you come see me before you go home?"

"Count on it. How much would it hurt you if I gave you a kiss?" Shay asked shyly.

"I wouldn't care. It would be worth it."

Shay leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek. Drew closed his eyes and savored the smell of her and her soft lips against his skin. "See you later."

Shay was feeling very odd. Something that felt like butterflies flying around in her heart. She could admit it, at least to herself, part of her wanted Drew. His kisses were soft but demanding, his hands rough but gentle. She was angrier at herself than she was him for how he made her feel. Seeing him so helpless, stirred up feelings in her that she had tried to suppress. Then her thoughts shifted to Stu. She couldn't believe Stu would involve her family. They were going to have a coming to Jesus when she got home today.


	34. Chapter 34

Drew could hardly contain his excitement. She had sat with him and held his hand. She even kissed him. On his cheek, but it was a start. She was true to her word. When she got off work, she came back to see him. She texted Stu and told him she would see him later. She even stopped by the cafeteria and brought Drew a smoothie and went by the gift shop and bought flowers and balloons. When she walked in, Drew's eyes lit up.

"Hi Shay. Are those for me?"

"Of course they are silly. And here is you a strawberry orange banana smoothie."

"Thank you love."

She sat down on his bed beside him and placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed gently. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better. They just came and gave me some pain medicine. I may not be awake much longer" Drew told her with a laugh.

"Well, that's okay. I can't really stay that long anyway. I am very tired from not getting much sleep last night."

"I'm sorry." Drew was trying to hide his excitement at her touch. The soft touch of her hand on this thigh was making the room grow hotter.

"Hey, not your fault. But I plan on getting to bed early. After I come to Jesus with Stu."

"You never did tell us what 'come to Jesus' means."

"Oh, I didn't? Well, it is an old expression. Kind of like you confronting someone about their bad behavior. Like a dressing down in the military."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you about something."

"What's that love?"

"I want you to come stay with me after they discharge you."

"Uh, what?"

"Look, I know Stu won't be very happy, but frankly I don't give a shit. You can have a lot of very serious side effects after a splenectomy and you don't need to be alone."

"My parents are here."

"Yeah, but how long are they staying?"

"Just a couple of days. My dad has to get back to work. I would like for you to meet them by the way."

"Okay, I will, if you promise to come home with me. At least for a couple of weeks."

"I don't want to impose Shay."

"You won't. Please?"

Drew was about to burst at the seams. She was pleading with him to stay with her. _'Why are you acting this way? You are dying to stay with her.' _He took a deep breath and agreed. "Alright love. I will."

"Good. I've got to go. I need to get home. I will see you tomorrow okay." She leaned down to kiss his cheek but landed on his lips.

"Ow. Fuck." Drew said with a hiss.

"I'm so sorry Drew. I shouldn't have done that. Bye."

She turned beet red and ran out the door. "Shay, wait, come back. I'm alright. Damn it!"

When she ran out into the waiting room, she bumped into a man who was waiting to be buzzed in. "Excuse me lassie."

"No, I'm sorry. Hey, are you Drew Galloway's dad?"

"Why yes I am. Who are you?"

"Um, well, I am a friend of Drew's. Séighín McKinney, but you can call me Shay."

"I'm Andrew Galloway, and this is my wife Angela. Nice to meet you Shay."

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry but I need to get home." Shay punched in the code. "Go ahead and go on back now. Tell them I let you in."

As Shay got closer to home, she got madder at Stu, and even angrier at herself. She couldn't believe she tried to kiss Drew. _'I'm such a jerk.' _The closer she got to home, the more furious she became, thinking about what she would say to Stu. She couldn't believe he called her brother, and even worse, that he acted like he didn't know what had happened to Drew. At least he could have told her so she wasn't blindsided by Drew's accusations.

She decided to place a quick call to her brother. "Hello?"

"Yeah, hello. Look Liam, I'm going to make this short and sweet. From now on, you and daddy and your thug friends stay the hell out of my business."

"We were only trying to protect you Shay."

"Yeah, so who is going to protect you from me huh? I mean it. Mind your own fucking business. And stay away from Drew from now on. Pass it on."

She hung up the phone "asshole." Now she could focus her attention on the next target. The other asshole. Her beloved boyfriend. By the time she got home, she was ready to take Stu out back and shoot him. She walked in and slammed the front door. "Stuart Bennett! Where the fuck are you?"

Stu walked in from the kitchen "I'm right here love. What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter. Do you think the IRA is something that you play with? You got jealous and concerned so instead of waiting to see what happens, you call my family. They damn near killed Drew. Is that what you were hoping? Hmmm? That they would kill him and do your dirty work for you?"

Stu could see the fire in her eyes. They had turned from hazel to cat-eye green. He decided that not escalating her would be the best so he spoke softly. "No love, that's not what I wanted. It got way out of hand. That wasn't supposed to happen."

She moved closer to him, her hands clenched in fists. "What did you expect, really Stu? They would smack him around a bit and let him go? My father was an enforcer for God's sake. Do you know what he did to people? And you thought it was okay to involve him?"

"I'm sorry love. I never meant for it to happen."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to. But you will have plenty of time for that. Drew is coming to stay with us after he gets discharged."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. He needs someone to keep an eye on him when he leaves the hospital."

"So? Let him go to Stephen's."

"No, I already invited him. End of."

"Shay, you can't do this."

"Excuse me? I know you are not telling me what to do in my own fucking house Stu. If you can't deal with it, maybe you can just pack your shit right now."

He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't kidding. There was no point in arguing with her. Seeing Drew hurt had brought out her nurturing side. It was the side that made her become a nurse in the first place. Drew was hurt and needed taken care of. If it wasn't the man that was trying to steal his girl, he would have been impressed. He knew he had to suck it up or she was going to throw him out. He couldn't lose her over this so he just agreed. "I'm sorry. You're right love."

"For future reference, don't ever go behind my back to my family again. We handle our own problems. Together. Deal?"

"Deal. I'm sorry love. It won't happen again."

"It better not. Now, come here and kiss me."

Stu moved closer to her, almost afraid to after the fear of God she just put in him. He knew he better kiss her better than he ever had before to get out of this. He wrapped her up in his arms and locked his lips with hers. His tongue slipped in her mouth and tangled with hers. His hands slid down her back to grip her ass as he started to gently suck her tongue. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers curling in his hair. When he finally pulled back, Shay had a completely different look on her face. She went from furious to contented.

"I love you Shay. I won't let you down again."

Shay pulled herself away from him and told him she was going to bed. "Aren't you hungry love?"

"No baby, I'm exhausted. I just want to sleep. I may get up and eat later, but I am about to fall out. Goodnight. I will see you later. Love you."

"Goodnight."

When she went to climb into bed, she got a text message on her phone. It was from Drew. "Sweet dreams love."

"You too baby" she spoke out loud. _'What am I going to do?'_


	35. Chapter 35

Shay tried to sleep but kept tossing and turning. Thoughts of Stu and Drew were swirling in her head. _'I need an objective opinion.' _She decided she would call her sister in the morning. When Stu finally came to bed, Shay curled up beside him and was finally able to go to sleep. She woke up a few hours later, now hungry. She was also bored and didn't know if she could go back to sleep. She pulled out her laptop and decided to look at some videos of Drew. She hoped that Stu didn't wake up and catch her. When she saw Drew walking out in his gear, she actually felt her heart skip a beat. _'He is gorgeous.' _About the time she was getting into the match, Stu walked in. She quickly switched it over to one of his.

"Hi love. What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep. Watching YouTube. Did I wake you?"

"No, I just got worried when I woke up and you were gone."

"Oh, baby, I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Just need to clear my mind. Go back to bed with me?"

"Of course love" Stu responded and picked Shay up to carry her to bed.

The next morning, she was able to slip out of bed early without waking Stu. She really just wanted to go and see if Drew was okay. She didn't want to talk to him after yesterday, but he had been on her mind. Shay went upstairs and changed into her surgical attire, then went downstairs to see about Drew. She entered the ICU nurses' station and looked for his nurse. "Who has ICU 6?"

"Hey Shay, I do" said one of the nurses, Angie, that she used to work with in the ER.

"So how's he doing?"

"Better. Once he finally slept. Lindsey told me you bolted out of here, and he was visibly upset the rest of the night. What's going on with y'all?"

"Nothing. He is a friend of my boyfriend. That is how we met. It was coincidence that I was on call for his surgery."

"Well, I don't know about all that. He certainly feels differently about you."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, no man stays that upset because his friend's girlfriend leaves him."

Shay decided she couldn't face Drew just yet and went back upstairs. She sent her sister Caoimhe a text, asking her to meet for lunch. A couple of hours later, Stephen arrived to visit Drew. "Hey fella, how do yeh feel?"

"Okay I guess. I'm ready to get out of this hospital bed. Have you seen Shay?"

"No, have yeh?"

"Not since yesterday when she ran out of here."

"What did yeh do to her?"

"Nothing. She asked me to stay with her and she tried to kiss me. I flinched and said 'ow' because of my busted lip. She flipped out on me and took off. I haven't heard from her since. I even sent her a text last night but she didn't respond."

"Wait a second. She kissed yeh, and she asked yeh to stay at her house? Yeh do know Stu moved in right?"

"Yeah I do. And she did."

"What the hell is going on mate?"

"Ste, I wish I knew."

Caoimhe arrived around noon to meet Shay at the coffee shop inside the hospital. "What is so urgent that we needed to talk honey?" Shay told her sister everything that had been going on, including Drew's attack. "Wow. Things have been crazy sounds like. Why didn't you call one of us before now Shay?"

"Well, that isn't really the thing I need to talk to you about. I can handle the stuff with Liam and Daddy. I have another problem."

"Which is?"

"I am in love, but I want another man."

"What? Shay…"

"I know. You don't have to say it. Look, I just need an objective opinion."

"Okay honey. I will try. Let's hear it."

"I am in love with Stu, the tall, handsome Brit you met. But he has a friend, Drew, who is Scottish, who I thought I didn't want, but now, I want desperately."

"So what is the problem?"

"Keevie, be serious."

"I was. Look, if you love this man, there is no choice to be made. He should be the one you love and want to be with. But, if your feelings are this strong for this Drew guy, it is worth exploring. But don't play with their hearts or string them along. You have to make a choice, even if it means you break one of their hearts. But really, when I see Stu look at you, there is nothing but love in that man's eyes. And he has already forgiven you more than I would if you were my girlfriend. In my opinion, stay with Stu. He is where your future lies honey. Didn't you tell Daddy you wanted to marry him and have babies? What changed? That was Sunday Shay."

"I don't know. When I saw Drew hurt, it made me think. I relived that kiss he gave me that night at my house. I don't want to live my life and never be kissed like that again."

"Are you sure it is him and not your nursing instincts taking over? You see something injured and you want to heal it?"

"I'm sure. He hasn't left my thoughts. Then I made a jackass out of myself by kissing his busted lip and then doing the 100-yard dash. In three seconds flat no less" Shay said, burying her face in her hands.

"When do you have your next case?"

"Not for another hour" she answered, glancing at her watch.

"Then go see him."

"Who?"

"Drew. You said he is in the hospital here still right?"

"Yeah."

"So go see him. Try and sort out these feelings. I've got to go. It is a short day for the kids at school today. Tell me how it goes. And send me a picture. I love you girl."

"I love you too Keevie.

Shay decided her sister was right. She had to untangle this mess she had herself in. She got up the courage to go and see Drew. She stopped and got him a magazine and headed up to see him.

Drew's eyes lit up when he saw Shay walk in the doors. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before she made it to him. When she stepped inside, she shut his door. "Hi…"

Shay kept her head down and interrupted "Drew, before you say anything, I am sorry for trying to kiss you and hurting you. I won't do it again. I just wanted to come by and see that you were okay, and bring you this." She handed him the magazine and he smiled up at her.

"Thanks. And I'm okay. I tried to tell you that before you left. It was worth it Shay, like I said. I would gladly do it again."

Shay's head snapped up. "You would?"

"Of course. I'm just glad you came back. I worried when I didn't get to see you this morning that you wouldn't come back."

She moved to sit on the bed beside him. "Of course I would have come back. You are coming home with me, remember?"

"About that, love, Stephen said I could stay with him and not have to put you out."

"Stephen doesn't know what to look for and how to take care of you. Please Drew?" He wasn't sure why it was so important to her but he nodded in agreement. Shay didn't understand herself why it was important to her. She needed to make sure he was okay and taken care of.

"So have they told you when you are getting out of here?"

"The surgeon said a couple of more days, why?"

"So I can have your room ready. Can I see your incision?"

Drew lifted his pajama top, and Shay saw the bandage on his left side, just under his ribcage. "I guess Stu's punch weakened it, then their attack caused it to rupture. From what the doctor said anyway."

Shay placed her hand on his abdomen, making his muscles ripple. The shiver she gave him made him hurt a little, but there was no way he was telling her. She traced the bruises, and whispered "I'm so sorry Drew."

He placed his hand over hers, "it's alright love. I will be fine." He brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. She cupped his face in her hand, stroking the dark purple marks on his jaw. Drew put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her down to him. She laid her head on his chest, her hands resting on his biceps. She stayed there for a moment, listening to his heartbeat. Drew hoped she couldn't hear the flip-flopping his heard was doing. He felt it was going to jump out of his chest. He was almost afraid to move. He didn't want her to suddenly snap and push him away again.

After a few minutes, Shay raised up, announcing she had to go. "Okay love." Drew wanted to ask for a kiss, but it was going too well to mess up. But, she must have read his mind. She stood up over him, and leaned her head down to kiss his cheek. She whispered in his ear "I don't want to hurt you."

He whispered back to her "you won't love. I promise."

She turned her head and looking into his baby blue eyes. Drew held her face in his hand and ran his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "You are beautiful Shay."

She brought her lips slowly down to meet his, melting into his kiss. It was so sweet and gentle, she didn't want to break away. This time, Stu was no where in her thoughts. _'She uses vanilla lip gloss'_ he thought to himself. _'I can't believe __**she**__ is kissing __**me**__. Right here in my hospital room.'_ They each pulled away breathless.

Shay kissed him on the forehead "I'll see you later Drew."

"I'll be waiting."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Thank y'all for sticking with the story. Love y'all

Stu decided to pay Drew a visit. He thought it was time they had an heart to heart. Shay was acting strangely lately and he knew it had something to do with Drew, and he didn't like it. When Stu walked into Drew's hospital room, he told Stephen to get out and leave them alone. He shut the door and spoke his peace. "Listen Drew, you need to make up your mind that you are not coming to stay with us. I don't care what you have to tell Shay. But it will not be safe for you. I told you, stay away from her. You don't love her, you just want to fuck her. That will happen over my cold, dead body. Now, when she comes to talk to you, you remember what I said. I don't care if she gets mad at me, she will get over it. But I promise you mate, you won't get over your bloody neck being broken."

"I can't believe you Stu. You threaten a man who is lying in a hospital bed?"

"Believe it mate. I love her and nothing matters to me more than her. Not even my own life. And killing you would be worth it. I'm not going to bother with her family this time. I will do it myself. Remember what I said." Stu walked out, astounded that he had stayed remarkably calm. He drove back home and decided to surprise Shay. All this had taken it's toll on her, and she was stressed out. Tonight, he was going to take all her worries away.

Drew sat there, thinking about what Stu said. He had never seen Stu so malicious as he was this evening. He actually got a chill down his spine. For the first time ever, he was actually scared of Stu Bennett. He knew that Stu meant business. It was time for him to bow out gracefully. The better man won. He told Stephen what he had decided. "I have been such a jackass. I have hurt my friend, and the woman I said I cared about. I do care about her, but I can't do this anymore. She loves him. And no amount of lust will change that. She will still love him."

Shay was also thinking. _'I'm an idiot. My sister was right. I have a man who loves me at home. Why is there even a conflict? But I already asked Drew to stay. No, it was just cause more problems. I promised Stu I would never cheat on him or break his heart. I can't hurt him. Drew will just have to deal with it.'_

Shay went to see Drew, hopefully for the last time. Drew had the same look on his face that she had. Both we dreading this conversation. Shay spoke up first. "Listen, Drew. I am so sorry for everything that has happened. I am sorry you got hurt and I am sorry that I kissed you this afternoon. I love Stu, and he deserves much better than this. I hope you understand that nothing can ever happen between us. And I think it is better if you stay at Stephen's. I will be around for him to call and I can keep tabs on how you are doing, but I think you will be fine. I'm going to go home now and beg Stu's forgiveness on my hands and knees, and pray to God that he forgives me." Shay wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to leave.

"I do understand Shay. I feel the same way. I am sorry for everything. I never should have started this in the first place. Stu is one of my best friends, and I didn't want to hurt him. My lust got the better of me. Stu is a very lucky man to have you. He will forgive you because he loves you. Me, he probably won't ever. And I would deserve it if he doesn't. Thank you for everything Shay. I mean that."

"Bye Drew."

Stu had went to Shay's favorite Cuban restaurant and bought them dinner. He came home and put it out and lit candles. He put on some soft music and his pin striped suit that Shay loves. He was determined to put a smile back on her face. Tonight was going to be all about them, he would make the world fade away.

Shay cried all the way home. She felt nauseated and weak. She was dreading telling Stu that she kissed Drew. Again. But this time was different. She didn't know if he would forgive her or if it would be the last straw and he would walk away. She swore before God, if Stu gave her another chance, she would never betray him again. "Lord, I can't lose him."

She tried to pull herself together as she pulled in the driveway. _'Stu can't see me like this or he will freak out.'_ She dried her eyes and tried to make herself presentable. When she walked in, Stu was standing there holding a rose, dressed to the nines. She looked around the room at all he had done. There were candles everywhere. _'He did all this for me?' _Shay dropped to her knees and started sobbing violently. Stu put down the rose and got on his knees beside her. He had no idea what was wrong with her.

All he knew to do was wrap her in his arms. He stroked her hair and spoke softly to her, trying to calm her down enough so she could tell him what was wrong. She wasn't even speaking coherently. "Baby, calm down. Whatever it is, it's alright love. Please tell me what's wrong."

Shay started to cry hysterically, making Stu really worry now. Her whole body was retching. He thought she was about to throw up. He tried to move her but she shooed him away. "Shay, God, you are scaring me, please calm down."

She started to get a hold of herself and started breathing regularly again, all she would say is "I don't deserve you."

"Let me get you a glass of water baby."

She screamed "NO!" at him, and tightened her hold on him. They sat there on the floor with Stu cradling her tightly to his body trying to sooth her.

Shay started crying softly again, but spoke up "I don't deserve you Stu."

"Shhh baby, it's okay. We'll talk about it later."

"No. Now. I kissed Drew. Stu, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I don't deserve you to love me. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve anything. I am a bad girlfriend and you need someone better than me. But I honestly don't know what I will do if you leave me. I'm so so so sorry baby. Please don't leave." She started weeping uncontrollably again slipping out of Stu's arms and doubling over in the floor.

Stu was upset that she kissed Drew, but more upset at what it had done to her. He never believed that she would be this hysterical, scared he would leave her. He was livid that Drew had pushed her so hard, that she was confused and curled up in a ball on the living room carpet. "Shay, I'm not leaving. Please baby, calm down."

Stu stood up and picked her up in his arms. He carried her to bed and climbed in with her. She had a death grip on his waist and wouldn't let him go. She finally calmed down and stopped crying. "Do you think we can talk now baby?" Stu asked her softly, not wanting to set her off again.

She nodded her head yes but wouldn't let him go. "Shay, I won't lie and tell you it is okay that you kissed Drew. I'm not okay with that. But I love you, as much as you obviously love me. I am willing to work on us. So much has happened to drive us apart, yet we are still together. I believe with all my heart that we are meant to be. You will be my wife one day. We will have beautiful children and a dog and a perfect life. I know it will not come easily. But nothing worth having does. Just tell me, truthfully, did you sleep with him?"

"My God Stu, of course not."

"Then okay. I can deal with you kissing him. I know the mind games he was playing with you Shay, and I have seen it before. He is relentless until he gets what he wants. That is why I told you to steer clear. But that is now the past. But I don't want you ever kissing anyone but me. Ever again. You are mine. And I am not letting you go that easily."

Shay started to cry again but Stu cupped her face in his hands. "Love, please don't cry. You are too beautiful to shed any more tears."

"I really don't deserve you Stu."

"Shhh, no more of that talk. We have both made mistakes Shay. You forgive me for mine. I forgive you for yours. None of us are perfect love. There was only one perfect person to ever walk this earth, and look what they did to him?"

"I love you so much baby. How did I get so lucky to meet a man like you?"

"I was thinking the same thing about you. Now let's go eat before the food gets colder than it already is."


	37. Chapter 37

After dinner, Shay grabbed a blanket and settled in on the couch next to Stu. He pulled her close and held her tight. She fell asleep in his arms, resting better than she had in a while. When she woke up, she glanced at the clock and it was 2 a.m. She gently shook Stu and told him it was time to go to bed. He groggily followed her down the hallway, and they shortly fell back asleep. She laughed at every time she woke up and moved over, he would reach for her and scoot closer to her. Shay woke up to the sound of her alarm and quickly shut it off. She rolled over and looked at Stu before getting up and hopping in the shower. When she got ready to leave, she bend down to kiss him goodbye. "You are beautiful Stu. I love you."

He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at her. "I don't think so, but thank you love. Do you need me to take you to work?"

"No baby, you rest. I'll be fine. I will call you when I go to lunch today, okay?"

"Okay. Have a good day. Love you."

She kissed him again "I love you too, so much."

On her morning commute, she thought about what she could do for Stu to show her love and appreciation. He has been so loving and understanding and thoughtful, she had to come up with something for him. She was still thinking about it when she got to work. _'I know, I can take him on a romantic getaway. He would like that.' _

She went to her boss and asked for the next week off for vacation. "That is awful short notice Shay."

"I know, and I'm sorry. No one else is on vacation next week, and the case load is not that heavy with Dr. Marx not being in the office that week. It's really important Jane."

"Alright, but you owe me."

"Yes I do. Thanks!"

Shay went to the computer and started looking at Bahamas vacations. She wanted somewhere that was quiet so they could spend some time alone. She found the perfect spot and booked it. Then she arranged for first class airline tickets. She sat there trying to think if there was anything else when Corey walked up. "So what are you doing mami?"

"Planning a romantic trip for me and my man."

"Oh so things are back on the straight and narrow now?"

"Well, they will be. He is amazing. I can't believe I'm so lucky. I really don't deserve him, as much as I screwed up."

"That's not true Shay. Plus that other guy was mind-fucking you. If Stu forgives you, then let it go."

"I guess you are right. So I need to do some shopping before this little trip. I need to buy something that will be perfect to get us back on the right track. Any suggestions?"

"Well, I vote for naked, but what do I know? Seriously, something sweet and sexy, not trashy. I will go with you to Victoria's Secret if you want."

"No, I don't think so. I'm not giving my man any reason to get jealous at all."

"Shay, look at you. You are a sexpot. Men drool at your feet. He's going to have to get used to men eying you."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, I'm going to go call Stu and do a little shopping. I don't have a case until 2. See you later."

Shay walked out to her car and called Stu. "Hi love."

"Hi baby. How are you?"

"A little sore. They were rough on me today."

"Aww, I'm sorry. I have a surprise for you when I get home that should make you feel better."

"Oh? What is it?"

"No no, if I tell you, then it won't be a surprise, will it baby?"

"Well, I suppose. Will I like it a lot?"

"Yes, I hope."

"Then I can't wait."

"I'm need to head to the mall while I have a break. I should be home by 5 baby."

"Okay love. Be careful."

"I will. Love you."

Shay made the short drive to the mall and made a B-line for Victoria's Secret. She asked the sales girl to help her pick out a couple of bikinis that would look good on her body type. She always had to wear bikinis because her 5'8 frame had long legs and torso. One-piece wouldn't fit right. She picked out two bikinis and a hipkini before looking at lingerie. She decided on a five different lacy babydolls and six different sets of bras and panties. She even bought a new silk robe. She was determined that this trip would be one that Stu never forgot.

She finished her shopping for summer dresses and sandals, skirts and halters before heading back to work. Stu was busy too. He didn't tell her, but he had a surprise for her too. He went shopping as well. There was something very important he had to pick up for her.

Shay couldn't wait for the rest of the day to hurry up and end. She rushed home to see her man, excited to tell him about their trip. When she got home, Stu was waiting at the front door for her. The candle were out again and he had catered dinner again as well. But this time, there were a dozen long stemmed red roses sitting on the table. "We didn't get to have our romantic night last night, so I decided tonight would be perfect."

"Stu, this is so beautiful. Thank you. Let me go change out of these clothes and I'll be right back." She remembered she had left her new stuff in the trunk so he wouldn't see it. So, she pulled on her Armand Basi floral-print sleeveless silk dress and flats. When she came back out, Stu stood up to meet her. "You look lovely baby."

"Thank you. So do you. Oh, my favorite cologne. You know what that does to me."

"Yes I do, that is why I wear it. Maybe I should wear it all the time eh?"

"Maybe you should."

"So, where is my surprise love?"

"Oh, well, sit down baby. See, I don't actually have it on me." Stu arched his eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Well, I decided I wanted to do something for you, for us, and I booked us a trip. A romantic little getaway to the Bahamas. It is a resort called Tiamo. It is kind of remote, and I rented us a beach side bungalow. We will have it all to ourselves. I will show you it on the internet later baby. Anyway, I thought it would do us good to get out of here for a little while, and have some time just to be with each other. What do you think?"

"You did that for us?"

"Yes. Do you not want to go? It's okay, I can change it if you…"

Stu pressed his lips against hers. "Shhhh, it's perfect love. Thank you."

"I think we are going to have a lot of fun baby."

"Me too. Now I have a surprise for you too."

"Oh?"

"Yes. There is something I bought for you that I want you to have. Close your eyes."

"Okay baby." Shay closed her eyes and Stu held on to her hand and placed a box in it.

"Alright. Open them."

"Stu, what is…?

"Open it."

Shay opened the little black box and gasped. "Oh my God, it is a Claddagh! Stu!" Shay stared down at the ring he had gotten her, an ancient symbol of friendship, love, and loyalty. It was a 14-carat white gold token of his love. The hands were clasping a diamond heart, and the crown was made with pave diamonds.

"As you know, you can wear it here on your right hand with the crown pointing inward, to show the world that you are in love with me. But I would really rather you wear it over here."

"Oh my goodness Stu, you don't mean?"

Stu took the ring out of her hand, and got down on one knee. "Yes. Shay, I want you to wear my ring, right here on your left ring finger, pointed out, to show that you are engaged to be married, to me. Then, when I get you to say I do, you can turn it around and say that your heart is mine forever."

"Stu, baby, I can't believe this!"

"Just say you'll marry me. I'll be the happiest man alive."

"Yes, of course I'll marry you! But baby, don't you think this is kind of quick?"

"Maybe, but I love you, and you love me. We already live together. We have already had our relationship tested and came out stronger because of it. I know I want to be your husband. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, but I do."

Shay threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I don't know how I got so lucky to find you Stu Bennett. I am thankful for you every day."

"Love, there is one more thing."

"What's that baby?"

"I want you to stop your birth control."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I Googled your birth control, the Depo-Provera. And it said that it can take a year after you stop the shots to be able to get pregnant. In a year, I want to be married and starting a family with you already. If that is what you want."

"Of course that is what I want. If you are sure?"

"I'm very sure Shay. When is your next shot?"

"Two weeks."

"Please don't get it."

"Stu…"

"Please Shay" Stu asked pleading with his eyes. How could she tell him no?

"Okay baby. I won't get it. But we will have to do something. I can't get pregnant till we are married. My father would have a stroke."


	38. Chapter 38

The next day while Shay was at work, Stu decided that he had better go see her father and get his blessing. He wanted to do things right. _'I don't want to leave any doubt where my intentions lie.'_ He called Fionn and asked him if he could go to lunch. They met up at Outback and Fionn thought to himself that Stu had better not be asking him what he thought he was going to ask him.

Stu stuck out his hand, "how are you doing Mr. McKinney?"

"Fine lad. Yerself?"

"I'm great."

"How are things wit' tha Scot? He backed off ye'?"

"Yes, he has. After Shay got over being so mad at me for involving you and Liam."

"Well, that's Shay fer ya. She is stubborn, an' a firebrand. Truth is, she is more like me than any of me kids."

"Mr. McKinney…"

"No, son, call me Fionn."

Stu was surprised to hear her dad say that. "Okay, Fionn, there is something I want to ask you."

'_He better no' ask' _"Okay. Wha' is it?"

"I want your blessing to marry your daughter." Stu exhaled, hoping that her dad would at least not punch him while they were in the restaurant. _'Maybe he will take me outside before he beats the hell out of me so we don't get thrown in jail.'_

_'He asked._' "Yeh wha'?"

"I want to marry Shay."

"Are ya mental fella?"

"No, just crazy for her."

"Don' ya think it is a little soon lad?"

"No sir, I don't. I love her, and that will never change. I want to marry her and have a family."

"Wha' abou' yer career?"

"What about it?"

"Yer gone a lo' yeah?"

"Yes, but Shay knows that and she understands."

"So, how will ya take care of me daughter if ya are gone all tha bloody time eh?"

"I will be home every chance I get."

"Whose ta say tha' ya won' be sowin' yer wild oats when yer no' at home?"

"I wouldn't do that to her. I love her more than anything."

"Bu' ya would leave her alone at home raisin' yer kids while yer gallivantin' all over tha country?"

Stu was starting to get upset. He knew her father wouldn't be thrilled, but he was interrogating him like a prisoner of war. "Fionn, all that matters is that we love each other, and she accepts that I have to travel."

"No, that's no' all tha' matters. Ya haven' been gone for weeks at a time ye' have ya?"

"No, just for a few days."

"Maybe Shay doesn' really know wha' it would be like wit' ya gone all tha time."

"I'm sorry. With respect, I would like to have your blessing, but honestly, not having it isn't going to stop me from marrying her."

"Tha' so? Ah know ya know abou' our connections, an' ya have the guts ta sit here an' tell me it doesn' matter wha' Ah say? Tha' abou' righ'?"

"Yes sir, that's about right."

"Ya have more balls than Ah gave ya credit fer. Love is grand, bu' Ah need ta know ya can protect her an' take care of her."

"I would give up my own life to protect her. My entire universe revolves around her. I will take care of her, in every way. I make good money, but I know she is not the type to sit at home and eat bonbons. I would never ask her to quit her job. She loves it and is very good at it. I know from personal experience."

"Eh?"

"She took care of me when I had my elbow surgery. That is how we met. I was captivated from the moment I saw her. Then I ran into her at Liam's club. I know it may sound odd to you, but I believe in my heart that she was put on earth for me to love. I fell in love with her the second she kissed me for the first time. We have been through a great deal in our short time together. I am not talking about marrying her this weekend, but I do want to make her my wife. As for everything else, none of it matters if I don't have her."

"Well, there is another problem wit' tha'. Yer no' Catholic."

"I know. I haven't told her yet, but I talked to Father Michael the other day about the RCIA class."

Fionn's eyes widened. "Yer already ready ta convert?"

"Yes sir. I told you, anything for her."

"Then ya have my blessin'. Bu' Ah will tell ya again. Ya ever pu' yer hands on her, ever hur' her, an' yer dead. Now ya know abou' me, ya know Ah'm no' bluffin'."

Stu swallowed hard, "I would never hurt her, and definitely never hit her. She is too precious to me."

They finished their meal and went their separate ways. Shay was about to bust to call her sisters but knew it would be better to wait until they spoke to her dad first. She was wearing her ring and had gotten at least twenty thousand questions. She was sure she would get double that amount from her family. She couldn't stop staring down at her hand. It was hard to believe that she was going to marry Stu. She was a little nervous since they hadn't been together that long, and because she hadn't even met his family yet.

"What if his folks don't like me?" she turned and asked Corey.

"Shay, I really don't think he would care."

"He has to care. They are his parents. And I care."

"Stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles. I'm sure things will be fine. You two are too perfect together for things to not work out."

Shay smiled and Corey said "See? That's more like it. No more Miss Contrary Mary."

She saw Jane running around the corner, "Shay, Corey, get ready. We have an emergency surgery coming in. Gunshot wound."

"Okay. Look Shay, seriously, that man loves you. He looks at you like you hung the moon, then jumped over it. Don't fret so much mami."

Shay eventually made it home, but much later than she anticipated. She had sent Stu a text, telling him they were running later than usual with the emergency. When she walked in, he was napping on the couch. She went and changed clothes, then climbed in next to him. He curled his arm around her and kissed the back of her neck. "I'm glad you are home love. I missed you."

Shay laughed, "you just saw me this morning baby."

"Don't care. Still missed you. I have big news as well love."

"What's that Big Poppa?"

Stu bust out laughing "what did you call me? Was it 'Big Poppa'?"

Shay smiled, "yeah, sorry. It's a song. Heard it on the way home. Maybe I should make it your ringtone instead of what I have."

"What is it now love?"

"Um, _Paparazzi_." She shot him a sly smile.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that."

"So what's mine Stu?"

"_Angel Eyes_, of course."

"Oh, of course. So what is this big news you have for me?"

"Well, love, I went to see your father today."

"You did?"

"Yes. I wanted to ask his blessing."

"Well, you are still breathing so at least he didn't kill you."

"No, even better. He gave me permission to marry you. I didn't tell him I already proposed though."

"Wow! Really? That is something I didn't see coming. My dad is just chock full of surprises."

"Speaking of surprises, when does our flight leave again?"

"Sunday morning at 9. I want to get to the airport by at least 8. We have a little bit of a layover in Miami."

"Sounds good. I need to go by my house and get my luggage and pack."

"Stu, are you going to move the rest of your stuff in?"

"If you want me to."

"YES! Silly. There is no point in you keeping your place."

"Okay love, I will finishing moving in when we get home."

Shay pulled him down for a kiss, and felt his hand cup her breast. She broke their kiss and looked at this beautiful man above her. "Stu?"

"Yes my love?"

"Will you make love to me?"

Stu smiled "I thought you would never ask."


	39. Chapter 39

Shay woke up and Stu was already awake. "Did you sleep at all baby?"

"Some. Was enjoying watching you."

"Stu." Shay said with a smile. "I am so glad today is Friday. Two days till we go on our trip! I will have you all alone on that island, all to myself. The naughty things I can do to you….mmmm….makes me wet thinking about it."

"Oi. You best stop that. You need to be able to walk today. You have to work remember?"

"Yes baby, I remember. I'm getting up right now. Just as soon as my man gives me some sugar. Come here tiger" Shay told him, pulling his face to her and pressing her lips against his. "So are we going to the club tonight? I am still pissed at my brother, but I want to sing."

"If you want to love. I will take you."

"Mmmm. Take me. Now that sounds even better" she said biting her bottom lip.

Stu started laughing at her. "What has you so horny so early this morning my love?"

"I thought it was obvious. You silly. You keep me horny. I would love nothing more than to stay at home and do nothing but get fucked by you and have babies."

Stu looked at her, a shocked look on his face. "You would want that?"

"To stay home with you and our babies? Yes. I have been working since my first semester of college. I was an EMT at 19 and a nurse at 21. I have worked or went to school my whole life. I got my bachelor's at 23 and my master's at 27. I have a lot of money saved up and would love to take some time off and be a wife and mommy."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"I just am. I didn't think you would want that life."

"Stu, you asked me to marry you and have kids. And I said yes. Of course I want that life. I have told you many times that I am an old-fashioned girl about some things. And that is one of them. I don't think a woman should be subservient to her husband, but she should want to take care of him and her kids. There is no shame in that baby."

"Oh, love, I didn't mean there was. I think it is great. And I will take care of you all too. I swear. You will never want for anything Shay. I promise."

"Stu, YOU are all I will ever want or need. I will be happy as long as you are still mine. I have messed up so much; I can't believe you actually forgave me and then proposed. I will be worthy of your forgiveness baby I vow to you, before God, right here and now."

Shay was starting to cry and Stu pulled her into his arms. She lay her head on his chest as he whispered to her "baby please don't cry. I love you and I forgive you. You were confused. It's okay. If anyone isn't worthy, it is me."

She popped her head up and looked at him. "Stu, you are the most loving, wonderful, beautiful man that has ever graced this earth. You are perfect. An eternity would never be enough for me to forgive myself for hurting you. And I won't do it again."

Stu's face turned a little flushed. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before and I love you for it. But you have to forgive yourself so we can move on and be happy. Do you still want Drew?"

"Absolutely not."

"Good. Then we are fine. Just let it go baby. We are going to have a great little holiday and leave the world behind us. Now go get ready." Shay finished getting dressed and left for the hospital. She was thinking on her way about what Stu had said. "He's completely right. I have to let it go."

Thankfully, the day passed by quickly. She was on her way back home when she got a frantic call from Stephen. "Calm down Ste. What's the matter?"

"It's Drew. Ah went to check on him because Ah hadn't seen him all day, and he has a 103° fever."

"Damn it! Call an ambulance. Right now. I will go and get Stu and we will meet you in the ER."

"Alright."

Shay called Stu and told him to be ready when she got home. She sped all the way to their house and sped to St. Mary's, where they had taken him. When they walked in, Cody was there with Stephen, as well as Heath.

"What is going on lass?"

"Well, that is why I said you had to watch him carefully. Your spleen is an important part of your immune system. Right after having it removed, you can contract serious infections and not be able to fight them off. I am sure that is what's wrong."

"Ah just thought he needed to rest. Ah should have checked on him sooner."

"Listen, it's not your fault. Come with me."

"Where are you going love?"

"We are going to the chapel. You two should come too."

"How do you know your way around here?"

"I used to work here. Come on."

Shay and Stephen went to light a candle for Drew and both knelt and made the sign of the cross. Shay looked at Stu stunned when he did the same. She arched her eyebrows at him and he whispered "when in Rome? Yeah, I'll tell you later." They each said a prayer that he would be okay, only Shay knowing how much danger he was really in. He could die, and quickly. Stu couldn't believe this was happening. He never meant for things to go like this. Drew wasn't supposed to actually die. Shay looked over at Stu and he had his eyes clenched shut, with a very troubled look on his face. She even saw a tear roll down his cheek. She reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. He opened his eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry. God forgive me if he dies because I won't forgive myself."

They made their way back to the ER and Shay saw a doctor she knew. "Shay, how are you doing?" Dr. Holdman asked as he hugged her.

"Hey Doc, I'm okay. A friend of mine is being treated here. Drew Galloway.

His smile faded, "Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. How is he doing?"

"Who is the next of kin?"

"His family is all in Scotland. All he has here is friends, and an ex wife."

Stephen spoke up, "Ah am his power of attorney. He did the paperwork when he was in the hospital."

"Very well. Your friend is a very sick young man, as I am sure Shay told you. We have started him on several antibiotics to combat the infection. We are also giving him fluids because he is dehydrated. His fever hasn't broken yet and he hasn't woken up. We are trying to get it down before it causes permanent damage. I will let you know more when I can. Shay, good to see you honey."

"Can Stephen go back and see him?" Shay asked.

"I don't think he needs to see him like this. You can if you want. I know you can handle it."

"Okay, I'm coming. I'll be back later boys."

Stu looked concerned that she was going, but right now he was more worried about Drew. "Shay?" She turned to look at him. "Remember, I love you."

"Love you too."

Stu felt his chest tighten up at the thought of Shay anywhere near Drew. Especially with him being sick. Stephen noticed the look on his face. "Yeh have to trust her again mate."

"I know. I told her she needed to let it go and forgive herself. I just know that her nurturing side sees him and wants to make him better. He will use that to his advantage when he wakes up I know. And I know I shouldn't think about him like this now with him being so ill. I can't help it mate. He wants my fiancé."

"Yer what?"

"I asked Shay to marry me."

"Yer rushing things a little aren't yeh?"

"Ste, I have to covert. And we will have to see the priest before we get married so we aren't getting married right away."

"Did you do this to keep her away from Drew?"

"No. After she came home hysterical I was going to leave her for kissing Drew. I have no doubt that I am the one she loves and wants. None at all."

"For what it's worth, Drew told me the other day that he is sorry. He just let his hormones take over and make him a little mental."

"A little? That is an understatement. He left bruises on Shay."

"He said it started as just wanting to bed her, but he started falling for her. Not hard to do mate. She is beautiful, smart, funny, talented, tough, and sexy."

"Do I need to worry about you too mate?"

"Of course not. But she is a good kisser" Stephen told him with a wink earning a scowl from Stu.

"Ah told him that yeh were in love with his wife and never did that and he should be ashamed. He knows what he did was wrong fella. I am sure he will apologize to yeh if he gets the chance. He said he was lonely and jealous of yeh having Shay because he wanted to have what yeh two have."

"What is worse mate? Him wanting Shay because he wanted to shag her or because he loves her? Would it make a difference to you either way Ste, because it doesn't me. I don't think I will ever trust him again. I hate this. He was my best mate. The one I would have asked to stand up for me when I marry the love of my life, and now I can't. There is no fixing this. We all one day were supposed to have families and our wives would be friends, and our children would play together and be friends too, and we would barbeque on the weekend. Will never happen. Yeah so thanks mate. You made me feel loads better with that information."


	40. Chapter 40

Once they were behind closed doors, Shay turned to the doctor and asked him, "where is the infection?"

"We are not sure yet. When he wakes up, I am hoping he will be able to tell us more."

"Did they tell you that he recently had a splenectomy?"

"No, but I figured from the incision. He is in there if you want to see him."

Shay walked in and saw Drew, lying there as still as stone. They had put him on a cooling blanket and had him covered in ice packs. The nurses were giving him more medicine to get his fever down. She was glad that she knew at least one of them, and knew that she would take care of Drew. Suddenly, he started having a seizure. She ran to get some medicine to stop the seizure and Shay walked up to him to get a better look. His pupils were dilated and he started to throw up. "Oh my God. Dr. Holdman, I think I know what is wrong with him!"

"What do you think it is?"

"Encephalitis. He had a concussion after getting beat up, which is why he had to have his spleen removed. I bet with it gone, his body wasn't able to fight off something he was exposed to and it has migrated to his spinal fluid."

"Worth a look anyway Shay."

"Well, it would explain the symptoms. Sudden onset of fever, lethargy, now seizures and vomiting. Would also explain why he isn't waking up even though his fever has came down some. One of his friends with young kids came to see him is what Stephen said. Maybe he was exposed to the chicken pox virus. Did y'all look at his body to see if he has shingles too?"

"Well, let's roll him and see if we see them."

One of the newer nurses piped up, "I took his clothes off to put him on the cooling blanket. I noticed some spots but I didn't know what they were."

When they rolled him over, there they were. A line of lesions along his flank. Shingles. "At least you know what to treat him for now. Those antibiotics won't help this."

Dr. Holdman spoke to the other nurse and told her to get an MRI of his brain to tell for sure, and run an antibody level on his blood.

"Well, Ms. Shay, I am very glad you were here. I am also glad to see that your skills aren't going to waste back in surgery."

Shay laughed, "No, spent too long in the trenches to forget all that very easily. I used to work as a practitioner in the ER sometimes up until a few months ago. I know my stuff. Anyway, I'm just going to step back out here and tell the guys what is going on."

While she was back with Drew, Stephen and Stu were having a heart to heart. Stu told Stephen what had happened and how guilty he felt.

"Yeh should feel guilty fella. Don't yeh know better than mixing up with the IRA? Ah am surprised they didn't kill him dead there."

She went back out into the waiting room and told the boys what she had found out. "Yeah, after the MRI they will probably have to do a spinal tap to be sure, but they are starting him on some antivirals that should help. Antibiotics won't kill a virus."

"So, lass, do yeh think he will be fine?"

"You know, I don't know. Seizures are a sign it has progressed. Was he acting okay before?"

"Well, he said his neck and head hurt. He just thought it was how he slept."

"When was that?"

"Just yesterday."

"Hopefully it has been caught in time. Just pray that he recovers."

A few hours passed and the doctor came back out to talk to them. "We started him on some new medicines and his fever has broken. He is awake now. He is a little confused, and we wanted someone to come back with him."

"Alright. Shay, will yeh come with me."

"I am not sure he wants to see me Stephen."

"Of course he will. You saved his life Shay."

"Okay, I will go say hi, but I can't stay long, okay?"

"Okay."

When they walked in, Drew was lying flat on his back after the spinal tap. He fluttered his eyes open when Stephen called his name.

"Drew, mate, how are yeh feeling?"

"Fuck, my head bloody hurts." He tried to sit up and Shay placed her hand on his chest "Drew, honey, lay back down. Sitting up will make you have a worse headache I promise."

Drew looked at her confused "Do I know you?"

"What?" Stephen and Shay said at the same time. "Yeh don't know who she is?"

"No, should I?"

"I'm going to go get the doctor. Ste stay right here."

Shay returned a few minutes later with the doctor. They went back to the waiting room and let the doctor assess him. He started looking him over and asking him some questions. He returned a while later to update them. "It appears he has some amnesia."

"Oh my God" Stu exclaimed.

"It should resolve once the swelling goes down in his brain. We won't really know the extent of the damage until then."

"So what does he remember?" Shay asked.

"Nothing from the last three years it seems. Is there a Stu with you? He is asking for him."

"That is me."

"Will you come back with me? If you all will excuse me, I need to get back."

"Coming."

Stu walked in and a wave of shame washed over him. _'This is all my fault. And now he doesn't even remember it.'_ "How are doing there mate?"

"Ah, Stu, glad you are here mate. I feel like my head is in a vice."

"I'm sorry Drew. Really. So did they tell you what is wrong with you yet?"

"Yeah, he said something about an infection around my brain."

"You are going to be fine though. You really can't remember anything?"

"So it seems. I don't feel like I have forgotten something, but it must be true. They showed me a calendar. Three years of my life? What has happened? And who was that girl? My wife? She is a beautiful lassie."

"Uh, no, mate, that was Shay, my fiancé."

"Oh, so we are close? I'm glad she came back here to check on me. That was kind of her."

"She saved your life mate, twice now."

"Really? Well, she must be my guardian angel. Glad you have her Stu. Guess I wouldn't be here if you didn't eh?"

"Um, yeah. So the doctor said you should get your memory back soon."

"I hope so. It is a weird feeling. Hey, when did you get that tattoo?"

"Oh, just a few months ago."

"So when is the wedding? I hope I have my memory back by then. I assume I am the best man of course."

"Well, uh, that really hasn't been planned yet. We just recently got engaged."

"I see. Well, I am sure I already really like her. Don't look so worried mate. I am okay. Going to have to be in the hospital at least a week they said, but I will be fine. And I would be happy to be your best man, you know that. But if you want Stephen instead, I won't be angry."

"Drew, mate, I don't really know yet."

"That's fine."

The nurse came in with some pain medicine for his head and Stu said he was going to step out and let Drew rest. When he went back into the waiting room, he was rubbing his jaw and had a baffled look on his face. Shay stood up to hug him "what's the matter baby?"

"He doesn't remember any of it. He doesn't know that he was married, he doesn't remember all this with you, or getting assaulted. None of it. He is my mate again. The way he always was before this. I actually dread him getting his memory back. I am awful."

"No baby, that's not awful."

"It is. That was hard, knowing what he has done, but him not knowing and acting like everything is fine. He was just Drew. He wants to thank you by the way."

"For?"

"Saving him. They are moving him to ICU and said we should go home so he could rest."

"Okay, I am ready. Let's go." Shay wasn't sure how she was going to react around him. He didn't remember all that had passed between them.


	41. Chapter 41

Stu and Shay finally made it home about 2 a.m. Neither one of them thought they could sleep. Shay changed into one of his shirts while he stripped down to his shorts. They went in the music room and Stu sat and watched her get one of her violins down. She started to play softly and walk around the room. He could tell that what had went on at the hospital had shaken her. It had shaken him as well. She played for a while and started to relax some. She grabbed her guitar and sat down next to Stu. He leaned over to kiss her and she curled her fingers in his hair, bringing him closer. "Tonight has been crazy Stu."

"I know love. I am glad you were there. I am just in shock that Drew has amnesia."

"Me too. It is scary."

"Shay, I will admit that I am worried, not just for him."

"What else baby?"

"That you will really love the old Drew and want him. Especially now that he is sick and would need you."

"Stu, I'm so sorry that I have made you insecure, after everything. I love you baby, not him."

"I know, and it is stupid of me."

"No, it is my fault."

"But I don't want you blaming yourself anymore. You have punished yourself enough."

"Apparently not if you still doubt me Stu" Shay said, moving to get off the couch.

Stu grabbed her and pulled her down to his lap. He wrapped his big arms around her and held her to him. "I know you love me. I have no doubt of that. But I know that Drew is attractive and charming. I trust you, I just know that anyone can be tempted love."

"Yeah, since I already have been right?" Shay said irritated.

"Shay, I don't want to argue. That is not what I meant. I don't want him to be the source of any more arguments. I am sorry I said anything."

"No Stu, let me have it. Get it out of your system. Go ahead and yell and scream and cuss if it will make you feel better. I can take it. But what I can't take is you telling me you forgive me and to move on, then bringing it back up."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I am the one at fault, not you."

"Baby, can we please start this conversation over. I don't want our night to end this way."

Shay moved off his lap and turned to look down at him. "I love you Stu. But again, I can't seem to keep from upsetting you. I got my guitar with the intention of singing to you again since I can't manage to get through to you any other way. Let's just go to bed baby."

"No, I want you to sing to me now."

"Stu, I really don't want to."

"Please. Shay, I want to hear you sing just for me. I love it when you sing from your heart. It always touches me. Please?"

"Alright." She sat back down and picked her guitar up. "I was thinking about us earlier, and I remembered this song. It really does fit us baby. I hope you like it."

She strummed softly and started to sing, gazing into his eyes:

_"I've seen the storm clouds in your past,_  
_But rest assured 'cause you are safe at home at last._  
_I rescued you, you rescued me_  
_And we're right where we should be, when we're together._

_I know the questions in your mind,_  
_But go ahead and ask me one more time._  
_You'll find the answer's still the same._  
_It won't change from day to day, for worse or better._

_Will I promise to be your best friend?_  
_And am I here until the end?_  
_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you?_  
_And did I say my love is true?_  
_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do._

_I know the time will disappear_  
_But this love we're building on will always be here._  
_No way that this is sinking sand,_  
_On this solid rock we'll stand forever._

_Will I promise to be your best friend?_  
_And am I here until the end?_  
_Can I be sure I have been waiting for you?_  
_And did I say my love is true?_  
_Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do."_

When Shay finished, she lay the guitar down and climbed on top of him. She straddled his lap and cupped his face. "I mean every word Stu. Believe that."

"I know you do sweet. I love that song by the way. You were right, it suits us perfectly."

Shay pressed her lips to his and ran her hands all over his chest and ground her hips into his growing erection. "I need you Stu."

He pushed her off his lap and stood up as well. He removed his shirt from her body and dropped his shorts and boxers. He dropped to his knees and tugged down her panties. He lifted her leg up to the loveseat, opening her womanhood up to him. "You always smell so sweet, especially when you are aroused Shay." He dipped his tongue into her honey pot, tasting every inch of her like it was the first time.

"Mmm Stu, baby that feels good" she told him, her fingers twisting in his hair. He gently slid two fingers into her, pumping them in and out as he licked her clit. She started to moan louder, her hip rocking against his mouth. Her legs were trembling as she succumbed to her orgasm. Stu held on to the back of her leg, holding her up. He sat her down on the cushions, and she watched as he rested his knees on the edge of sofa, and brought her legs around his waist. He propped his arms up against the back of the couch and leaned down to kiss her. He slipped his hard cock into her, making slow thrusts as he inched deeper inside her each time.

Stu started to swivel his hips to grind further into her heated depths. Shay gasped, never having felt him do this before. She looked down and thought it looked like he was hula-hooping. She threw her head back against the couch, immersed in pleasure. Stu smirked down at her, reveling in her bliss. "Oh, you like that don't you?"

"Yes, oh Stu, God yes. Right there baby."

He continued to make deep thrusts, barely backing out before burying his cock to the hilt again. She angled her hips, matching his movements, him hitting her g-spot every time. Shay was completely consumed by a raging wildfire in her body that he always seemed to light. She was sure that she was going to melt into the couch and bring him with her. Stu groaned as she reached up to lick his nipples, shuddering under her tongue. He looked down into her eyes and was lost to her. His eyes never left hers as he brought her to her climax. She gripped onto his arms, marking him with her nails. He roared from deep in his chest, his release hitting him hard, coming inside her.

His knees dropped back to the floor, and his head lay in the crook of her neck. "Stu, baby, you are so amazing. Jesus. That was something I have never felt before in my life."

He pushed himself up to look at her, and smiled. "I aim to please." Stu kissed her, sucking her lip as he pulled back. "Are you ready for bed now love?"

"Oh yeah. I think I can sleep now."

"Me too."

They snuggled up in bed, Stu keeping her near to him with his arms tightly around her waist. He kissed her shoulder and slid his leg between hers, getting as close as he could. Shay arched her hips into him, and sighed contently. "I love you baby. Always."

"Love you too. Sweet dreams princess."

"Stu?"

"Yes love?"

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Stuart Bennett. Shay Bennett. Sounds fantastic."

Stu chuckled at her. "Yes it does. Get some sleep love. We need to be at the hospital early."

"I know. I hope he is alright."

"Me too."

Bright and early the next morning, Shay and Stu were on their way to see Drew. Stu felt horrible that this was his doing. And even worse that he was secretly hoping Drew didn't get his memory back. The truth was, he missed Drew. They had been so close and such a big part of each other's lives for so long, he hated how things had been. They were always like the Three Musketeers. He glanced over at Shay, wondering if she was thinking the same thing, blaming him for Drew being so sick. "Baby, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about Drew. He looked so awful. When he started seizing, it really scared me. And he is not out of the woods yet. Honestly, I really liked Drew before he went all crazy on us."

"I know. He is really a good lad. Which is why it is so hard for me to swallow that he would try and steal my girl."

"Hopefully he will live long enough for you two to make up."

"What do you mean?"

"Stu, Drew could die. Encephalitis can be fatal. Couple that with a weakened immune system, he is still in danger. And it depends on how much damage was done as to how much permanent memory loss he will have, assuming he survives."

"I won't forgive myself for this. Not ever. I pray that he doesn't die from this. I don't think I can live with the guilt."

"The fault is not just yours. Let's just stay optimistic. I am hoping and praying he recovers fully. He is young and healthy and strong."

When they made it to the hospital, Stephen was already there. He looked tired and his eyes were red. "Ste, mate, what is the matter?"

"Ah tried to call yeh. Drew is not doing well at all. He had a turn for the worse in the night, and they had to put him on a breathing machine."

"Oh my God. Stu."

Stu fell down into the chair, feeling like the air was just knocked out of him. "What can I do Shay? He can't die. Not like this. Not now. It can't be his time yet."

Shay stood in front of him, his head hidden in her chest. She stroked his hair, and held on to him. "Shhh baby. Calm down. It's okay. That is actually pretty customary to help him rest without having to use his strength for anything but healing. Just let me talk to his nurse and find out what is going on." Shay hit the buzzer and they let her in. She walked to the nurses' station and asked about Drew.

"Who are you?" She knew it was a privacy violation for them to tell her anything without a good reason, so she lied. "His fiancé. And his nurse."

"Well, ma'am, he is actually doing better since we out him on the vent. He has been resting comfortably and the antivirals seem to be helping. We will start weaning him off today and see how he tolerates it. You can go in and see him if you like."

"Thanks. I think I will go tell his friends what is going on first."

She walked back out and shared the good news with them. Stephen jumped up and hugged her and thanked her. "Why don't you boys go in and see him? I will wait out here."

A/N The song is _I Do _by Paul Brandt. If you haven't heard it, check it out on YouTube. Beautiful love song.


	42. Chapter 42

They sat for hours in the waiting room, anticipating good news about Drew. Finally, one of the nurses stepped out and asked Shay "Ma'am, will you come with me? The doctor would like to talk to you." Shay nodded and went back with her, noticing the confusion on Stu's face.

"You are his fiancé?"

"Yes sir, I am." _'Now I am stuck in this lie.'_

"Well, we just took the tube out of his throat and he is breathing on his own. He is pretty confused, but the ER doc told me he had some amnesia."

"Right, he lost the last three years."

"He doesn't remember last night either. We are doing another MRI this afternoon to see if the swelling is going down. He seems depressed since we told him what was going on. I was hoping that seeing you might cheer him up."

"Uh, okay. I will try." Shay walked into Drew's room and he was lying back in bed. He sat up when he saw her.

"Who are you?"

"Uh, I am Shay, Drew."

"Sorry I don't remember. Are my mates here?"

"Yeah, Stu and Ste are here. Do you want me to get them?"

"If you wouldn't mind love."

Shay went and got them and led them back to Drew's room. Stu went to put his arm around her, and she moved. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, wondering what her problem was. _'Sorry baby, have to keep up appearances. I will tell you later.'_

She saw the nurse coming and grabbed Drew's hand. He smiled at her and she glanced at Stu who looked like he was going to explode. _'What the hell is she doing?'_

"Okay, Mr. Galloway, do you think you can stand? We need to take you for another MRI."

"I think I can."

Shay moved back "I will help you if you need me to Drew."

The nurse smiled at her, "you two are the cutest couple. I bet you will have gorgeous children."

Shay about choked, and Stu was livid. Drew smiled happily at her. "Why didn't you tell me we are together lassie. I'm sorry."

"She is your fiancé Mr. Galloway. You two are just beautiful." The nurse responded as she helped Drew into the wheelchair.

"You are what?" Stu questioned, the anger coursing through his veins.

Shay was beet red, knowing she had to explain herself, and quick. The nurse wheeled Drew out and Stu walked over to her. "Shay? What the bloody hell are they talking about?"

"Look, they wouldn't tell me anything without a good reason so I said he was my fiancé. That's it. I didn't tell Drew that, and I didn't expect the nurse to blurt it out."

"Oh for heaven's sake."

"Look, I will explain it all when he gets back. I'm sorry."

Stu was livid. "You really do wish that I were him don't you? Drew is handsome and gorgeous. You will have beautiful children right? That is what she said. Why don't you just go ahead and fuck him right here. Who cares if we are here." Stu moved closer to her and bowed up at her, his chest protruding and his arms spread wide. She flinched and covered her face "please don't hit me, I'm sorry." Stu dropped his hands and Shay ran out. Stu went to go after her and Stephen grabbed his arm.

"Yeh need to cool it mate. Yeh really scared her. Just let her go."

Stu slumped back down into the chair, not believing what just happened. "Why would she be afraid of me Ste?"

"Probably because yeh are twice her size and were towering over her with fire in yer eyes. Ah told yeh, yeh are yer own worst enemy sometimes."

"I overreacted."

"Yeah, that is an understatement. Remember, yeh are the one she goes home to. It is yer ring she is wearing. Stop being so bloody jealous of Drew."

"But he…"

"Ah know what he did, but yeh were jealous before he ever did anything to get Shay. Yeh are going to drive her away being a jackass. That is assuming she will even listen to yeh now."

They wheeled Drew back in and he got into bed. "Where is my lassie?"

Stu spoke up, "Look, mate, she isn't. She is my fiancé. She lied so they would let her know how you were doing and let her see you."

"Oh." Drew sounded disappointed. "You are lucky then Stu. She is stunning."

"Thanks mate. Now, I need to go after her."

"Why?"

"Because he is a jackass."

"Shut up Ste. I know I am. A real jackass."

"Okay mate. Well, I am glad you came by. Good luck with your bird yeah?"

"Yeah. See you later Drew."

Stu went to find Shay and she was no where in sight. He finally decided to drive home and see if she was there. He went in and called her name, finally finding her lying in bed crying. "Shay, love, I'm sorry." He went to touch her and she pulled back. He spoke softly "I am not going to hurt you baby." She scooted away from him and curled up in a ball. He went to stroke her cheek and she cringed, the fear evident in her face. "I am so very sorry Shay. I would never, ever hit you. I never want you to be afraid of me. Please believe me."

She shook her head and sat up straight in bed. She went to take her ring off, "I'm not sure we are ready for this Stu."

Stu felt his heart was breaking. "No, love, please don't take that off." She handed him his ring back.

"I still love you, but we aren't ready to get married. We need to work on our trust of each other."

"Shay, I want to marry you."

"I know. But I saw something in your eyes tonight that terrified me. I never want to see it again. Drew warned me. I guess I didn't want to believe it."

"Warned you about me?"

"Yeah, several times. The first was right after you beat him up. The night he came by here. He said 'I just don't want this to be you.' I didn't understand what he meant. Then you said you would never hit a woman. I believed that. Even when he said it again that you were the one I should be afraid of. I defended you again. But maybe he is right. He has known you longer."

"Shay, I swear, I would never hit you. You are my world. Please, just put this ring back on. We can go on our trip, away from everything, and work this out."

"Stu, you flipped on me. When I told you why I said that, you went ballistic. I didn't mean for it to upset you, I just had to get them to talk to me. That doesn't mean I want him."

"I know love, I completely overreacted. Please, put the ring back on. Say you still want to marry me. Say that you believe me and believe in me. Tell me you aren't afraid of me."

Shay took a deep breath and stuck her hand out at him. He slid the ring back on her finger and kissed her hand. "That is where is belongs."

He pulled her into his arms and whispered to her "I love you, and I won't hurt you."

"Don't scare me like that anymore Stu."

"I won't."

They decided that they would go ahead and pack for their trip since they were leaving early the next day. Stu couldn't wait until he could get her all alone and make her forget all the bad things that had happened since they got together and just remember the good. _'Ste is right. I am pushing her away. My temper and jealousy keep getting the better of me.'_

Stu took her out to dinner that night then to a movie. He didn't want her thinking about anything but him. She still seemed distant, but he was glad she was at least with him. He couldn't believe how close he came to losing her today. He knew he had to be more careful. His size intimidated lots of people, but he never wanted his woman to be. When they got back home, they went over everything again to make sure every thing was set for them leaving. Then they crawled into bed and fast fell asleep.

Before they knew it, they were on a plane bound for the Bahamas, both hoping to repair the damage that had been done by each of them.


	43. Chapter 43

Shay and Stu were sitting on a plane, heading for a week of rest and relaxation, away from the world. Stu had her hand in his, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He was thinking about the last month and how happy he had been, even with all the drama that had unfolded. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, with all the baggage he had. But he knew he had to let it go or he was going to lose her, for good. He decided, this trip would be the best time she ever had. He was upset with himself for ever making her scared of him, and resolved that she would never have that fear of him in her eyes again.

Shay was looking at him, wondering where his mind was. She knew he had a right to be upset, especially after her actions in the bar, but she didn't know how to make him feel secure in their relationship. She loved him and wanted to be his wife and have a perfect life with him, but they had to work through some things, without anything around to distract them. She was glad she had booked a resort on an island that was remote and not heavily traveled. He saw her looking at him and smiled. "What is it love?"

"Nothing, just thinking about you."

"What about me eh?" he asked with a grin.

"How much I love you. And what a great time we are going to have. I think you are going to love it there baby."

"I am sure I will, as long as you are with me."

She motioned for him to move closer, so he leaned down to kiss her and she looked into his eyes and told him "I'm not going anywhere. Ever Stu." A big smile graced his face and he pressed his lips to hers.

"I am so glad to hear you say that Shay."

A little while later, they touched down in Miami for their two hour layover. They decided to walk around for a while and do some shopping, and Shay told Stu that she wanted ice cream. "Alright love, I will take you for some ice cream."

On their way to the Haagen-Dazs, they saw a booth set up with a palm reader. She tugged on Stu's arms and he just scoffed. "C'mon baby, it will be fun. Loosen up."

"Ugh, Shay, they are charlatans."

"Baby please?"

"Oh, alright."

They walked up to the lady who looked like something from a gypsy movie. They sat down and Shay paid the old woman. She said her name was Teresa and she spoke with a Spanish accent. She took Shay by the hand and looked her palm over. She told her she would have two kids and a handsome husband, and a very happy life. Shay smiled and turned to Stu and said "your turn."

Stu reluctantly gave her his hand, but it was obvious he didn't believe in any of it. The lady looked surprised and grabbed Shay's hand again and held it next to Stu's. "Oh my!"

Shay started to worry. "Oh my, what?"

"Your lines. They match up."

"Uh, well, what does that mean exactly?"

"Your heart and fate lines are the same. You are soul mates."

"What? Show me." Shay said excitedly.

She pointed at the lines on Stu's hand and then showed her the lines on hers. "See, this area here, the diamond, states that you have a soul mate, and here and here, your heart line, and his, and there, your fate lines. There is no doubt, you are one. Twin souls."

"Baby, did you hear that?"

"Yes love, I did." He heard it, but wasn't sure what to think. He knew there was an instant connection, but his analytical brain couldn't imagine she could tell that from looking at their hands.

Shay stood up and thanked the lady, extremely excited about what she had heard. They walked away, back towards the ice cream shop. Once they had ordered and sat down, Shay kept looking at Stu's hand. "That is amazing. Don't you think so?"

"I do. I just find it hard to believe that she knew that from my hand."

"Well, I believe we are soul mates? Don't you?"

"Yes, of course. I have loved you almost since the second I met you. I know you are the one for me. I just don't know about this mumbo-jumbo."

"Stu, I know we are meant to be together too. Too much has happened for me not to think that. We are still together, after every thing. I feel complete when I am with you, and I feel like part of me is missing when you are not around."

Stu sat there staring at her, her words hitting him hard. "I didn't know you felt that way love."

"Of course I do. You are in my heart baby. I need you. It almost broke my heart when you had to leave. I don't know what I will do when I can't spend every day with you."

"Aww, love, I will call you all the time, and we will Skype and I will be home with you every day off I have. I don't want to be away from you either." He kissed her hand and told her that they should start making their way back. After waiting about an half an hour, they were back on a plane. The next stop, South Andros Bahamas.

The closer they got to landing, the more excited Shay became. She was looking forward to having Stu all to herself. She had looked at all the activities they had and was going to run her ideas by him when they landed. "We are staying in the Bird's Nest baby."

"The Bird's Nest?"

"Yeah, maybe short for lovebirds? I don't know. It is nice though."

"I am looking forward to it, my sexy little bird."

Shay giggled, "Stu! You are so silly!"

When they finally touched down, they took a boat over to South Andros. Shay was awestruck with the beauty of the island and the crystal blue water. A valet took their bags up to the villa they were staying at and soon they were all alone in paradise. Stu grabbed Shay around the waist and pulled her close. "Thank you sweetheart. This is beautiful. Just like you."

"You're very welcome. So, I think we should unpack first, then we can decide what to do with the rest of the afternoon."

They settled in to their home for the next week, and chose to go hang out on the beach for a while. Stu went to change into his trunks, and Shay told him he had to wait to see what she was going to wear. He smirked at her, but complied and went to wait for her in the drawing room. She walked out in a white halter bikini with low rise hipkini bottoms. If this was a cartoon, Stu's bottom lip would have hit he floor and his eyes would have bugged out. For once, he was speechless. She saw the look on his face as his eyes roamed her body. "I take it you approve?"

Stu nodded "oh yes. I'm not sure I really want to swim anymore love."

Shay laughed at him. "Hey, there will be plenty of time for that later big boy. Trust me." A low growl escaped his throat as he tried to curtail his hormones before walking out in public. "God, woman. The things you do to me should be illegal."

Shay shook her ass at him and told him to come on. Stu followed her out, carrying their towels and sunscreen. They lay down their towels and Shay asked Stu to rub her down with sunscreen. "I am prone to burning baby." Stu had to steady his breathing to keep from molesting her right there on the beach in front of God and everyone. He rubbed it into her back and shoulders and down her thighs. She rolled over and reached for the lotion.

"No, love, I can handle this side too" he said cheekily. She smiled and lay back down, enjoying the feel of his large hands massaging the cool sunscreen into her skin. She sat up to kiss him and pushed him down on the sand and said, "your turn."

She poured some out in her hands and worked it into his shoulders and chest, down his arms and back, even down his legs. His arousal was evident to her, and she had to stifle a giggle. "I promise I will take care of you later baby."

"Maybe I should just get in the water. Maybe then it will go down. Because as long as I am looking at you, it's not happening. Is this stuff waterproof?"

Shay laughed out loud at him "yes baby, it is."

"Good" he replied standing up. He reached his hand down to her "care to join me love?"

She nodded and he helped her up as they headed into the water. "It is beautiful. You can see the bottom."

Stu grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, "you are beautiful. And I would love to see your bottom."

"Stu! You are so bad!"

"I can't help it love. I am just a man." He kissed her neck and licked behind her earlobe, making her moan.

"Stu, please baby."

"Please what love?"

"If you don't stop, we are going to get hauled away."

"There is no one else here. No one will notice. I need you Shay. So badly."

Her resolve was gone. She needed him too. The thought of him taking her right now in the water had turned her on. She swam away from him into deeper water, curling her finger for him to follow. He waded out to her and she pressed her body against his. He lifted her up, placing her legs around his waist. He barely slid his trunks down enough to free his aching manhood. He felt between her legs and shifted her bottoms to enter her. He slid the tip inside her before grabbing her hips and impaling her on his hard cock. She cried out, her head hiding in the crook of his neck. With her buoyancy in the water, he was able to bounce her quickly up and down on his shaft. She moaned against his skin, clawing at his back, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch. Shay kissed him passionately, their tongues gliding over one another, trying to gain control.

He knew when he started that he wouldn't last long. He stroked her clit as he thrust into her hard and deep, sending her into a soul shaking orgasm. He followed soon after, releasing into her. "Damn it Stu. I didn't think it was possible, but you fuck me better and better each time we are together."

"I don't ever want you to get tired of me love."

"Yeah, not going to happen. I really think we should make love every day. I read somewhere that it helps your relationship. I think we should try it" she said with a smile.

"Well, if you think it will help…" he said with a smirk.


	44. Chapter 44

Stu and Shay spent a couple of hours in the water, swimming and playing before curling up in a towel in the sand. "I think we should go changed so we can go to dinner love." Shay agreed and they set off back to the bungalow to clean up. Shay wore an aqua maxi sundress and sandals, and Stu looked very smart in his shorts and Polo shirt. "You always look lovely Shay. Are you ready?"

"Thank you. I sure am." Stu offered his arm and they walked over to the dining room and their waiter led them to a table lit by candles. Stu ordered them a pinot grigio, making Shay smile at him. "What is it?" Stu questioned at the look she was giving him.

"Nothing baby."

"No, tell me."

"I was just thinking. I always love going out with you because you take charge. I never worry about anything. That's all."

Stu smiled back at her. He was glad that she liked him taking care of things. He wanted to be the man she wanted. He reached for her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I want to take care of you. You are my lady. I never want you to fret about anything when you are with me."

"I love you Stu. I am glad I found you. If I haven't said that already."

"I am glad we found each other. And I love you too."

As their dinner arrived, Shay was telling him about all the things that sounded like fun and asking what he would like to do. "Well love, of course I want to go fishing!"

Shay laughed "yes, I figured you would. Maybe you can teach me."

"You have never fished before?"

"No, not something my dad did so I never learned."

"Well, then we have to go. Maybe you can catch a huge fish and I will have it stuffed and mounted on your wall. Isn't that romantic love?"

"Ew, Stu, quit teasing me!"

Stu was laughing at her expression, knowing she loved him teasing her. "Okay, so I won't stuff it. We will eat it!"

"Um, yeah, how will we cook it? How about we just take pictures and let it go?"

"Well, you have a point. Alright love."

"I was reading that they have scuba lessons and nature walks too. Oh, and we can snorkel. I thought you would like this island better since it is more pristine and natural."

"I do love it. It is perfect. I can't believe you wanted to do this for me."

"Why not?"

"No one has ever did something like this for me."

"Baby, you heard the lady. We are going to have a happy life. You never have to worry about that anymore. All that is in the past. You have me now. And I told you I'm not going anywhere. You are going to have to get used to being happy. It's okay to be happy Stu." Shay knew that he was afraid to be happy because he believed it could be taken away from him in an instant. She also knew he was scared of her leaving him. She could have kicked herself for ever making him doubt how much she loves him. She didn't know how she had even entertained the idea of being with Drew. She was attracted to him, but what she has with Stu is too important and right to throw away. She wanted to make him see that.

Stu took a deep breath. He knew she was spot on. He did have to be okay with being happy. Ever since all that happened with Victoria, he spent his life being leery of good things happening to him, because usually when he started feeling happy, something took it away. He felt like he was living his whole life waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even with his career. Things were going great, and he was quickly on his way up, only to be hurt a few weeks before Wrestlemania. But he did get Shay out of the deal. "You are right love. And I am happy. We will be happy. With two kids apparently."

"Right. And she was right. My husband will be good looking. And tall. And British."

"You think I am handsome?"

"God yes. How can you ask that? I have told you about every day. You are beautiful Stu."

"Shay, I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are. To me. You have to believe that. Do I have to make you say it?"

"No, no love. That won't be necessary. I am flattered. I never saw myself that way."

"I know you haven't. But you are."

Stu blushed slightly and Shay smiled sweetly at him as they finished eating. They headed back out, slipping off the shoes, deciding on a moonlight stroll down the beach. Stu had his arm around her, holding her as they walked. They stopped down by their villa and Stu stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood watching the light reflect off the water. He nuzzled her neck and pulled her close "this is paradise my love."

"Yes it is. Stu, dance with me" she said, turning to face him.

"I'm not that good of a dancer baby. You know that."

"You can learn. You are too good in bed to say that you can't dance. Please baby?"

"If you want me to love." He pressed their palms together and placed his hand in the small of her back. He started to lead her, making slow back and forth motions with his feet. He then surprised her when he twirled her under his arm. She giggled and he felt a sense of pride come over him that he could make her that pleased with something so simple. He pulled her up closer to him, then dipped her. She smiled again at him, really enjoying him loosening up. He dipped her again, this time her back arching completely into him, her firm breasts catching his full attention. He nipped down her neck and into the valley of her cleavage. When he pulled her back up, she had a look of pure love in her eyes. He leaned down, capturing her lips with his, showing her his appreciation for all she had done for him.

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the steps. He sat her down one they got to the bedroom. He pulled her dress off over her head and slid her panties down her long legs. She reached for his shirt, him helping her get it off. His hands roamed her breasts, squeezing and brushing his thumbs across her nipples, while his tongue lapped at her ear. He trailed kisses down her throat, sucking gently. Her hands were busy taking his shorts and boxers off as he stepped out of them, moving her back to the bed. He picked her up and lay her in the center of the bed. He looked into her hazel eyes and stroked her cheek, brushing her brown locks back. "Let me make love to you Shay."

He placed soft kisses down her chest, stopping to lick around her nipples and suck lightly on the hard peaks. He trailed his lips down her belly, soft sighs escaping her lips. He hovered above her, knowing she was ready for him. "I want you Stu. I am yours." He eased his erect manhood inside her, slowly opening her up completely to him. He pressed his chest down against hers and slid one arm under her shoulder, the other gripping her hip. His nose nestled in the crook of her neck. He started to rock his hips, slipping his cock in and out of her, his body gliding across hers. She moaned his name, her fingers running through his black curls. Her hands wandered lower, caressing his shoulders and down his back. She raised her legs to wrap around him, her body melting against his. She angled her hips to meet his with each thrust, lost in the pleasure he was bringing her. "Stu, you feel so good baby."

"This is heaven Shay. I never want to stop. I want to be inside you forever. You are mine."

"All yours. Yes, all yours baby" Shay moaned. Stu made love to her all night, bringing her to new heights of bliss. There was no one else in the universe but them. Nothing else mattered now, except the love they were sharing. Their hearts, bodies and souls connected, moving as one. The stars stood still and the world stopped turning, all in homage to them finding each other.

They made love for hours, Stu bringing her to ecstasy over and over until all he had was gone, given to her. He let everything of the past go, surrendering all of himself to the woman beneath him. He belonged to her now, there was no going back. As she fell asleep in his arms, he whispered to her lyrics from Stevie Wonder "I was made to love you, worship and adore you and build my life all around you."

Early the next morning, Stu slipped out of bed and got dressed without disturbing Shay. He had seen a sign up in the Great Hall the night before and decided he was going to check into it. She would be surprised. He kissed her forehead "I love you baby. I will be back later." He hated to leave a beautiful naked woman sleeping in his bed alone, but he had plans to make.


	45. Chapter 45

Stu walked over to the Great Hall and into the office of the wedding planner. He came to the decision that he was ready to marry Shay. As soon as possible. He had waited his entire life for this woman, and he was ready to start building a life with her. He thought about how her family would react, but they could always have a ceremony later on too. Seeing the palm reader only had confirmed what he already felt in his heart was true. The thought did cross his mind that Shay might want to wait, but he knows she loves him and wants to do this as much as he does. He couldn't wait to call her his wife.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Stuart Bennett, and I need to arrange for my fiancé and I to get married while we are here."

"Okay, so where is she?"

"She is sleeping. Her name is Séighín McKinney."

"Are you both English?"

"No, she is American, and that is where we live."

"Well, Mr. Bennett, the first place to start would be with getting a marriage license. I will arrange for a boat to take you to the main island so you can get one. Am I correct in assuming you are both Christians? Do you already have rings and a dress and all that?"

"Yes, we are. She is Catholic, I am Anglican. And no, not yet. I was wanting to surprise her."

"Well, I can help with the dress and ceremony after talking to your fiancé. You might want to pick up your wedding bands while you are on the island though."

"That would be great. There is one more thing I need you to do for me."

A little while later, Stu was on a boat for Nassau and Shay was just waking up. She reached out for him and he wasn't there. "Stu?" She opened her eyes and the whole room was full of Bahamian flowers. There was also breakfast sitting on the table. "Stu? Now where is he?"

She walked around, awestruck that he would do all of this. The smell of the flowers filled the air. She thought she must really have slept hard for him to sneak around and do this without waking up. It was beautiful and so romantic. "Ms. McKinney?"

Shay was startled and turned around quickly seeing the valet from yesterday. "I'm sorry Ms. McKinney, I am Luke. Mr. Bennett asked for me to arrange this for you and tell you he had some things to do and you should just relax. He should be back in a few hours."

"Thank you." Shay decided she would go for a swim and wait for her man to return. After swimming for a while, Shay grabbed a book and sat out on the terrace, wondering what Stu could be doing that would take this long. _'Maybe he went for a hike. I hope he gets back soon.' _A little while later, she heard his booming voice calling for her. "I'm back here baby." Stu walked in and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you for the flowers. They are so beautiful. It was so sweet of you."

"I'm glad you liked them love."

"So, mister, where have you been?"

"Getting this" he said, handing her a piece of paper. Shay looked down and read it.

"A marriage license?"

"Yes. I went to Nassau and got it."

"Oh my Stu. You did?"

"Yes, after speaking with the wedding planner here on the island."

"You want us to get married while we are here?"

"Of course. I don't want to wait. I want you to be my wife. I know this is fate love. Say yes. Please?"

"What about our families? I haven't even met your family."

"We can have another ceremony later for them. This is for us. I already spoke with Father Michael about converting."

"Stu, you don't have to do that."

"But you are Catholic."

"I know baby, but I am not going to ask you to do that. I am going to be your wife, not the other way around. I will convert."

"Shay, I want to do this."

"I appreciate that baby, but you don't have to just to please me, or my family. _The_ _Bible_ says 'Wives, submit yourselves unto your own husbands, as it is fit in the Lord.' My father will just have to accept it."

Stu had to say he was very surprised at her words. "If that is what you really want baby, that is what we will do." Shay stood up and kissed him, "that is really what I want."

"So, will you make me the happiest man in known universe and become my wife?"

"Yes Stu, I will. But we don't have anything, like the rings, and what are we going to wear? And we need a vicar."

"Well, I have the rings" he replied, pulling two boxes out of his pocket. He opened up hers and showed her a platinum and diamond wedding band, with a curve to fit around her engagement ring.

"Oh Stu, that is beautiful."

"And here is mine" he told her, opening his box. It was a platinum wide width wedding band.

"I really love them baby. Okay, so what about clothes? I mean, I don't have to have a designer gown, but I don't want to get married in capris and flip flops" she said with a laugh.

Stu laughed with her. "No love, the woman said she could help us with that. Also, she is arranging for the photographer and the vicar. She just wanted to talk to you first and find out what kind of flowers you want and all that. If you want, we can walk over there now."

Shay smiled at him "are we really doing this baby?"

"I know this all seems like we are moving fast, but I absolutely know that we are meant to be together, and we will always be."

"My sisters are going to kill me! But I don't care. Let's go."

They strolled down to the Great Hall and went into the wedding planner's office. "Ah, Mr. Bennett, this must be your lovely fiancé." She stuck her hand out to Shay "I'm Melanie. Nice to meet you. You have a very romantic fiancé. You are very lucky."

"Thank you. I know" she replied, lovingly gazing up at Stu.

"So, I thought we might talk a little about the ceremony."

"I like the Bahamian flowers like Stu sent me. I like the hibiscus and frangipani the best. I just want it to be pretty simple."

"We can do that. We have arranged for an Anglican vicar to be here, whenever you are ready."

"This evening would be great. Don't you think so Stu?"

"Of course."

"Okay, I will give him a call. Now, I think I should walk you over to the boutique and let you look at dresses, while your fiancé goes and has a drink at the bar."

"Are you trying to tell me to leave?"

"Yes baby, it is bad luck. Go." Stu kissed her and walked out. "Okay, I have a couple of more ideas for what I want."

Shay filled her in on what she was wanting to do and Melanie thought that sounded like a wonderful idea. They made it over to the shop, and after a couple of hours, Shay decided on the perfect dress. "Very good choice. I will have this delivered to your cottage for you. Now we can go get Mr. Bennett and find him something."

"Okay, I will go get him." When Shay made it to the bar, Stu was a little tipsy, but had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, are you done love?"

"Yes baby, but you're not. C'mon, let's find you something sexy."

Shay helped Stu pick out his outfit and soon everything was falling in to place. They saw some guys working on the arch, and a florist had came out to start on the arrangements. When they got back to their villa, the things that Shay had bought were laying on the bed. She made him turn around while she put everything up. After she finished, she walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "You are incredible Stu. I can't believe you have done this. I love you, so very much."

Stu turned around and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you too. I have never been this happy in my whole life." He didn't want to tell her that his insides were fluttering at the thought of marrying her, he was just that excited. "I never thought I could be this happy. Thank you Shay."

"Aww, baby, thank you too. We are going to have an amazing life together. I just hope your parents like me."

"Of course they will. I have told them about you and they are happy for me. Would you come with me to England to meet them?"

"Certainly. You shouldn't have to ask that baby. I know I am all about _The Bible_ today, but 'Intreat me not to leave thee, _or_ to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: thy people _shall be_ my people, and thy God my God'."

Stu held on to her tightly, knowing his parents would love her. He also had to smile to himself that she loves him so much. She kept telling him she was old-fashioned, he just didn't realize what all she meant. She looked at him, almost like she was reading his mind. "I told you baby, I think a woman should love, honor and respect her husband. There is nothing wrong with submitting to your man. A woman should want her husband to be the head of the household and be strong and protective. I don't understand these women who berate and emasculate their mates. I want my man to be a man. I am here to support you and be your partner and to love you. They also can't seem to see the difference between submission and subservience. Ugh, don't get me started on the crazy things some women do."

Stu smiled at her, still amazed by her words. Shay was so different than any woman he had met. She wanted to love him and make him feel like a real man. She made him strong, but weak at the same time. He wanted to be strong and protective, but gentle and loving with her. He didn't know it was possible to feel so much at once. "God I love you. I will never let you down."

"I know baby. You bring a lot of this out of me. I can be me. The real me isn't that crazy tough bitch. That is who I have had to be. I want you to take care of me, and let me take care of you."

Stu kissed her deeply, her sentiments touching his heart. He lay down with her in the bed, deciding to take a nap before getting everything ready for tonight. He fell asleep thinking of their life together and not believing he could ever deserve this much happiness. He whispered to her "if I live a thousand years, I can never thank you enough for loving me."


	46. Chapter 46

When it got dark, it was time for them both to get ready for the ceremony. Stu went to one of the other rooms to shower and get dressed, while Shay stayed in theirs. The wedding planner had sent over a woman to help Shay with her hair and make-up. Her hair was in an up-do, with soft curls framing her face and white lilac flowers woven throughout. The stylist applied a thin layer of cosmetics to softly enhance her natural beauty. She then stepped into her dress. It was a long, white, halter type with sequins on the neckline. It hugged her breasts and waist, then flowed down her legs. She wore pearl barefoot sandals with pearl earrings to match. Her bouquet was white orchids and lilies.

When she looked out, the torches were lit down the makeshift aisle, lighting her way to her waiting groom. Stu was standing beneath the arch, covered in white lisianthus and snapdragons. He was wearing tan khakis and a simple white button down shirt. She looked and saw the vicar standing near Stu, and a band over to the left of them. Shay felt her heart was going to beat out of her chest she was so nervous. Melanie asked her if she was ready and Shay asked if she could have a minute. Melanie stepped out and gave her a moment alone with her thoughts. She was nervous, but she felt what they were doing was right. She knew in her heart that they belonged together, but she prayed they weren't taking things too fast. She gathered herself, and made her way down the steps.

Shay heard the music begin to play and knew it was her cue to head down the aisle. Stu caught his first glimpse of her and his heart stood still. His breath hitched in his throat and his palms began to sweat. He knew then that this is it. They would be married, and no one would ever come between them again. The violin music played softly as Shay glided down the aisle, her eyes never leaving Stu. Everyone that worked at the resort had came to bear witness to their union and even another couple that was staying on the other side of the island came. Stu stared at her with love, watching her move gracefully towards him. When she made it to him, she smiled as they turned faced the vicar.

He started the ceremony with "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony." He continued, reciting the ancient Solemnization of Matrimony, while Stu and Shay stood side by side, both feeling their knees weaken and their pulses race.

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace. I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful."

The vicar then turned to Stu and asked "Wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Stu answered solemnly "I will."

He then turned to Shay and asked the same "Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Shay looked over at him and replied "I will."

The vicar then placed Shay's hand in Stu's and asked him to repeat his vows to her, "I, Stuart Alexander, take thee, Séighín Gráinne, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

He then placed Stu's hand in Shay's and asked her to repeat her vows. She spoke, her voice starting to crack with emotion, "I, Séighín Gráinne, take thee, Stuart Alexander, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Stu smiled and pulled the ring out of his pocket, and took her left hand in his. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Shay took his ring and placed it on his hand and repeated "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

They kneeled down and bowed their heads as vicar raised his arms over them and prayed. When he was through, they stood up and he took their hands and joined them together. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. Forasmuch as Stuart and Séighín have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together. God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you; and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting."

The vicar continued with the blessings as Stu and Shay listened, their hearts full and relieved. He finished "Almighty God, who at the beginning did create our first parents, Adam and Eve, and did sanctify and join them together in marriage; Pour upon you the riches of his grace, sanctify and bless you, that ye may please him both in body and soul, and live together in holy love unto your lives' end. Amen."

"By the authority vested in me by the Commonwealth of the Bahamas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Stu wrapped his arms around his new wife and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Shay threw her arms around his neck, feeling so much joy that she didn't think one man could cause. The group applauded as they watched Stu pick Shay up and swing her around, making her laugh. As they turned to face the crowd, the vicar spoke "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Stuart Bennett."

Shay hooked her arm in his, and they walked back down the aisle, being showered with white frangipani petals. They had set up a reception area by the outside bar with a three-tier wedding cake that was decorated with flowers and seashells. The band played a song softly as they shared their first dance and husband and wife. Stu held her hand in his, pressed against his chest, with his other hand in the small of her back. He whispered to her "I love you very much Mrs. Bennett."

Shay giggled and smiled "I love you too Mr. Bennett." They swayed to the music, lost in their own world.

"I can't believe we are really married baby. I am so happy Stu."

"Me too. I will be a good husband to you, I promise love."

They danced and took pictures. Shay even threw her bouquet to the lady from the other bungalow. They were glad they had people there to share their happiness. They ate by candle light and drank champagne and soon it was time for them to cut the cake. Melanie saved their wedding topper for them before allowing them to wander off, letting everyone else continue to party. They walked along the shore line, hand and hand. Stu stopped and pulled her into his arms. "You have made me the happiest man alive Shay. This has been a whirlwind, but I wouldn't change any of it. I know this is where I belong. Now there is just one thing I need to fix."

Shay looked at him confused as he took her left hand and slid her rings off. "Oh, yes, you do need to fix that." He turn around her Claddagh engagement ring for the crown to face towards her heart, then slid her wedding band back on. He softly kissed her hand, "now you are officially mine. And I am yours." Shay smiled and nodded, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Baby, I am ready for you to take me up to our room and make this official. I want to be your wife in every sense of the word."

Stu smiled and picked her up in his arms. "Your wish is my command my love." He carried her in over the threshold, putting her down once they were inside. Apparently while they were down at their reception, one of the workers had came in and lit candles all around and sprinkled hibiscus petals all over the bed.

"Why don't you stay here for a minute baby and get undressed. I will be ready in a second." Shay grabbed a bag and headed into the large bathroom to change into his surprise. She was very glad that she picked this one out at Victoria's Secret. She was so excited, trembling inside. Even though they had been together many times, and many ways, this time was different. They were consummating their marriage, solidifying their bond as husband and wife and it had to be perfect.

Stu got undressed and lay back on the bed, waiting for her to return. He lay there thinking about how different, but better life was going to be now that he had her. He knew they both would have a lot of explaining to do when they got back to the real world, but that is a problem for another day. He really didn't care what anyone else thought because he knew what was right in his very soul. He thought back to the first time he saw her leaning over him and smoothing his curls out of his eyes. He knew then she was special. Little did he know that the rest of his life would revolve around her. She was beautiful and a perfect fit for him in every way.

Shay slipped on her white, pleated silk babydoll and white garters. She didn't figure she would have it on long, but she was sure Stu would enjoy taking it off of her. She stepped out and Stu sat up in bed. He stood up and met her across the room. "This is beautiful and very sexy Shay Bennett."

"I'm pleased you like it." She raised her leg, her thigh resting on his hip, causing her nightie to rise up. Stu kissed her sweetly, taking the hint and sliding the garter down her long leg. She shifted, silently urging him to do the same with the other. He took that one off as well, and moved his hands under the babydoll, smiling when he felt nothing but her supple flesh underneath it. He ran his hands all the way up her sides, pulling off the lingerie as he went. She pressed her hand to his chest, gently pushing him back until they reached the bed. Stu climbed into the center, and lay down in the petals. Shay climbed in after him, leaning in to kiss him and slip her tongue into his mouth. She nibbled his neck and grazed her tongue across his nipples, earning a moan from him.

Shay slowly lowered her body onto his waiting manhood, his hands gripping her hips as she took him completely. She stilled, placing her hands on top of his, before starting to slowly undulate her hips. She closed her eyes, throwing her head back at the pleasure. As many times as they had made love, there was still nothing quite as exquisite as the first penetration. She made circles with her hips, keeping him buried deep within her, his long, thick cock wholly encased by her. She squeezed him tightly as she rocked back and forth, grinding her hips into his. She pushed his hands to the bed, entwining her fingers with his as she leaned over, arching her back as she gently made love to him.

Stu grabbed her and flipped her over, without ever pulling out of her. She moaned his name, and urged him to go faster. He pressed her hands above her head and kissed her lips. He started to thrust faster, making her scream out in ecstasy. He felt her start to orgasm once so he slowed down, letting her recover and allowing him to get control over himself again. Her shaking subsided and he started to build up again, accelerating the speed and strength of his thrusts. He began to pound into her, possessing her like it was the first time. She was his and now the world would know it. She clawed at his back, begging for him to make her come again. He clenched up and drove his shaft into her before feeling her start to climax again. She screamed his name and tightened around him, drawing his orgasm out from him. He grunted loudly, forcing his cock deep inside her, asserting his claim to her again, as his seed filled her waiting, shaking body.

Stu fell onto the bed, his spent body laying on top of hers. He rolled off of her, and pulled her into his embrace. "I am the luckiest man alive Shay. I love you so much, my beautiful bride."

"I love you too Stu."

A/N Gráinne (GRAW nya)


	47. Chapter 47

When Shay woke up, Stu's arm was around her. She glanced down and saw his wedding ring. She smiled, so proud that he was wearing it. She tried to sneak out of bed to go to the bathroom, but he woke up when she stirred. "Good morning baby" he said, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmm, good morning Stu. Hate to run out on your sexy ass, but I have to go."

"What? Go where?"

"Um, the loo! Ha!" she laughed as she ran naked through the bedroom.

"Oi, love, don't tease me like that" he said with a chuckle. He lay back, thinking about the night before, making love to his wife. They had fallen asleep, and woken up after a couple of hours and made love again. Shay peeked around the corner and winked at him.

"Why don't you come join me in the shower big boy? That is, if you are _up_ for it."

Stu groaned "Why Mrs. Bennett, I think you are trying to seduce me. Tsk tsk. What would your husband say?"

Shay started laughing "well, I think he would tell you to nail me."

Stu almost choked when she said that. "You have a very understanding husband" he replied, getting up and walking over to her. He grabbed her ass and pulled her roughly to him.

"Yes I do." He crashed his lips against hers and slid his tongue into her mouth. He picked her up and sat her in the shower and turned on the hot water. Stu pushed her face first against the tile wall, lifting her leg to rest on the tub. He wrapped his around his cock, and thrust into her. She gasped as his shaft filled her. He started to pound hard into her, driving his cock deep. He ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, before sticking his fingers through the nipple rings. He teased her nipples at first, slowly rubbing them, before tugging on them, pulling her forward. She arched her back, taking his cock to the hilt. She screamed as he yanked hard on her nipples and sucked on her neck. He fucked her harder, feeling his control start to slip away. He sld his hand down her belly, reaching to stroke her clit. When he felt her start to orgasm, he held on to her and buried his cock to the hilt inside her welcoming body. He came with a rumble against her shoulder, falling against her, weak as a kitten.

"Oh Stu, that was so good. I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Well, I should hope that you never do love."

They finished their shower and dried off and went to get dressed. "So what is on the agenda today love?"

"Well, I thought we might could get a boat and go out for a while. You can fish and we can take a lunch so we don't have to come back so soon. Just up to you baby. You know, I never thought this would turn into a vacation slash wedding slash honeymoon" she said with a giggle.

Stu laughed too, "I didn't either. But I am glad it worked out that way. I am very happy you are my wife."

"We are probably going to have some unhappy folks when we get back to the mainland, you know that right?"

"I know, but I don't care. We are married now. Shay, you have made my dreams come to life. I never thought I would find what I have with you. The only dream I have left now is for us to have kids. But we have time for that. We can just enjoy being with each other for now. Besides, we don't know how long it will take us to get you pregnant anyway. I mean, I will try every day if you want me too."

"I don't see a problem with that baby. And now we don't have to use condoms when I go off my birth control. I get to feel just you, _all_ of you."

"Alright, stop that. Let's go get some breakfast love."

"Okay baby, lead the way." They stopped at the main hall and ate breakfast. While Stu went to talk to the guys about getting a boat, Shay asked them to pack them a picnic basket and a cooler with some drinks so they could go out on the boat. She heard him call for her "Shay?"

"I'm coming baby." She thanked the lady as she walked outside.

She smiled at Stu standing there with fishing poles and a tackle box. He had the biggest grin on his face. They loaded everything into the boat, and headed out to sea. "Baby, so what all is in there?" Shay asked, pointing to the container sitting beside him.

"Everything we need to catch some fish love. All kinds of lures and things. Come and sit right here" he told her, pointing between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He reached over and grabbed one of the poles and handed it to her. "Okay love, you have to have a tight grip on it."

She smirked over her shoulder at him. "Behave Shay. Now, here is a lure. You place it on the line like this, then you cast off, like this." He held onto the pole and helped her throw the line out. "Now we wait until you get a bite." He smirked and bit her neck.

"Mmmm Stu, now you behave."

"Can't help myself. You are so sweet."

They sat there on the boat, both of them holding their poles, talking about what things would be like when they got back home. "Stu, I was thinking about cutting our time here short and us going to England Friday. We could fly home Sunday."

"Why love?"

"Because I want to meet your parents baby. I mean, I did marry their son. Your mom is going to hate me by the way."

"She will not. Why do you say that?"

"Because I have taken away her baby boy."

Stu chuckled "I think she will love you. She gets along very well with Martin's wife. She isn't like that baby."

"Yeah, but she probably met her before they got married. I get to just show up and tell them that were are already married."

"Don't worry about it Shay. If anyone should be worried, it is me. Your father might kill me."

"Yeah, he might. No baby, I am kidding. Even if he is angry, he is a good Catholic. He has to respect that we are married in the eyes of God, and like the vicar said, 'no man can put asunder'. He didn't say, 'except a pissed off father'."

"I hope you are right love."

"So what do you think about that?"

"I think we should enjoy our honeymoon and not worry about our families. When we get home, if you want, I will call and invite my folks to visit and buy them plane tickets over. They can stay with us for a few days and you all can get to know each other."

"Do you really want to have another ceremony, just for our families and friends?"

"I think we should. You can have the big church wedding with the white gown and veil and all that if you want love."

"Um, no. Our wedding was perfect, just how it was. It was beautiful and special, just how it should be. Only thing I dread, besides telling everyone that we did it without them, is changing my name on everything. But I am definitely doing it. I like my new name baby."

"I like it too. By the way, why did she put the top of our cake in a box?"

Shay laughed at him. "It's tradition baby. I do wonder how we are going to get home with it. I guess we can just carry it on."

"Obviously I am not a wedding expert. I didn't know that."

"Oh my God, Stu! Something just tugged on my pole! Do something!"

Stu chuckled and took the pole away from her. He started reeling in whatever was on the line. "Oh God, what is it?"

"It is a fish love."

"I should hope so Stuart. Ugh, damn it!" she screeched as he flopped the grouper into the boat. "Holy shit!" she yelled as she jumped out of the way.

"Calm down love. You caught a fish! I'm very proud of you."

"That's good baby. Now what are you going to do with it?"

"Well love, you said I couldn't stuff it."

"Uh, no. No dead animals on my wall baby."

"I guess we can throw it back. I forgot my camera." Stu took it off the hook and tossed it back into the water. "I never thought _my_ woman would be scared of a fish."

"Ones that you flop on the boat, yeah. You are so mean Stu."

"I'm not love. Come here and sit back down. Are you hungry? Are you ready for lunch?"

"Not so much now, no."

Stu was laughing hard at her. This was a woman who stared at people's insides all day. He had to chuckle at the irony. He convinced her to eat and then they lay down in the bottom of the boat. Shay lay her head on his chest as they lay and watched the clouds and the birds. They talked about their future and their life together. They told each other stories about their childhoods and when they were in college. Shay told him that she wanted to take him snorkeling tomorrow. "That sounds great baby."

They ended up falling asleep drifting along in the boat. When they woke, it was getting dark. "Are you ready to head back in love?"

"Yes baby, I am." Stu started the boat and they took off for shore. They climbed out and grabbed their things. Stu handed all the fishing equipment to the guy that worked with the boats, and they grabbed some dinner to take with them. They sat down out on the beach and ate under the moonlight. Stu lay back on the sand and pulled her on top of him. He placed a kiss to her lips, noticing she looked tired. She fell asleep lying on his firm body, listening to his heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest.


	48. Chapter 48

They next day, they got up early so they could go snorkeling. They started in the shallow water close to land, then their guide took them much further out to the reef that surrounds Andros. Shay was amazed at the colorful fish she saw, and Stu tapped her on the shoulder to show her a turtle. After a couple of hours, they headed back to the shore. Stu saw a sign up earlier for a nature walk and asked her if she wanted to check it out.

They went to back to their villa to change clothes and Stu decided to steal a kiss. "I know I have said it already, but thank you so much. I have never had so much fun. I am so grateful you did this for us."

"You are welcome. I wanted us to get on the right track, looks like we are" Shay cheekily said, flashing her wedding ring.

Stu laughed, "Yes, apparently we are. I don't think I ever want to go home though."

"I do. I want to show off my handsome hubby. You are much cuter than my sisters' husbands" she laughed and told him.

Stu smiled, "I'm glad you think so love. So are you ready to go?" Shay nodded and they headed out. When they walked up to the concierge, he recognized them immediately.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. How are you?"

Stu answered "We are fantastic. How are you?"

"Not fantastic, but good. So what can I do for you?"

"Well, my wife and I were wanting to take a tour through the wilderness over there."

"Very good. Let me grab my gear and we will be off." They walked to the west side of the island, where a pristine Caribbean forest lie. They made their way through the mangroves looking at birds and wild orchids. They looked up and saw herons circling above them and spotted land crabs. They hiked further back into the untamed natural habitat of the island and saw a camouflaged iguana. They made it through to the coast on the other side and their guide left them at their request.

"Here is a map Mr. Bennett. If you follow it, you should make your way back with no problem."

"Thanks Antonio. So baby, what do you think?"

"I think this is heaven." Stu sat down and Shay sat between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched the fish swim by. Shay giggled when Stu was able to identify the species they saw.

"That is a nurse shark hiding in the reef right there. Do you see him love?"

"Shark?"

"Yes, but they are nocturnal, don't worry. I don't think he is going to come way up here. Oh look, there is a snapper."

"Looks like you get to use that degree after all baby." Stu smiled at her and blushed a little.

It was starting to get late in the afternoon so they decided to head back. Stu held her hand and led her through the trees back to civilization. By the time they made it back from their excursion, it was dark. They got dinner and headed back to their bungalow.

"Baby, I was thinking that we might could go to Nassau tomorrow. We could go site-seeing, maybe do some shopping. Maybe go dancing later on?"

"You are determined to teach me to dance aren't you love?" Stu asked with a smile.

"Yes dear. You are good, you just aren't confident. I know you would be good at anything you try because you are just that way. Look, you have rhythm and you are athletic. You can do this. Here, come on." She offered her hand, encouraging him to get up.

He took her hand and got off the couch. Shay smiled "Okay, I am going to teach you to rumba. It is pretty simple. Okay, so give me your left hand. Now put this hand under my arm. Good. Now, you lead with your left, taking a slow step forward, yes baby, just like that. Now take two quick steps to the side with your right. It is just a box baby. Very good."

Just as she suspected, Stu picked it up quite easily. Shay pulled him closer to her and told him to slow down. "Now you have it Stu. Move your hips slow, just like that. Mmm, you are good at this see?" She pressed her body against him as he slid his hand down to grasp her ass firmly.

"Yes, I do see. Not as much as I would like to see though" he said with a cheeky smile. He pulled her shirt off, and his too in turn. He dipped his head, placing soft kisses to her jaw line and down her neck. He murmured against her skin "you are beautiful Shay, my beautiful wife." Stu slipped his hand behind her, freeing her breasts and letting her bra fall at their feet. He slid down her capris, leaving her only in her lacy panties. He pulled her closer to him again, feeling her nipples brush against his skin. Her hands roamed down his tone back and squeezed his tight ass. He moaned at her touch, pressing his lips against hers as she unbuttoned his shorts. She groaned at how hard he already was, her body on fire for him. She tugged everything down and he stepped forward out of them. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pushed them down.

Shay walked backwards, leading him to the bed. She broke the kiss and scooted to the middle, her eyes never leaving his. The look she was giving him was killing him. Her eyes flickered with love and lust, for no one else in the world but him. He crawled into bed with her, placing kisses to her belly. He lowered his face to her womanhood, and Shay gasped as his tongue played with her clit ring. He started to flick his tongue across her clit and then slipped two long fingers inside her moist heat. He looked up at her with her eyes scrunched shut and her mouth slightly opened and thought she looked very sexy like that. She moaned "oh Stu, please don't tease me. I need you inside me."

The desperation in her voice made him even harder for her. He moved up her body, and settled above her. He gently guided his cock into her wet pussy, gritting his teeth as he felt how tight she was. She grabbed his arms and held on to him, feeling his manhood open her up. She thought to herself that they fit together perfectly, like a hand in a glove. He slowly made love to her, worshipping every inch of her body like he vowed to do. He relished the feel of his hard body slipping across her softness, her scent filling his senses. She felt surrounded by him; his caress, his smell, his voice calling her name, his muscles rippling under her touch. He felt her trembling, her thighs quivering against him. He picked up the pace, sending her into a spine tingling orgasm. He followed soon after, giving himself completely to her. She held on to him as he shuddered and filled her. He lay on top of her, nuzzling her neck, his hot breath hitting her skin.

"I love you so much Stu. I feel whole with you."

"I love you too Séighín." He finally rolled off of her and tucked her up in his arms. She slid her leg between his, getting as close to him as she could. They fell asleep with the sounds of nature singing them a lullaby.

In the morning, Stu woke up, his wife still curled up next to him. He smiled down at her, sleeping peacefully, like she didn't have a care in the world. He worried that her father would really hate him now. He was hoping that she was right and he would accept it. He would fight for her, kill and die for her, but was wishing that it would never come to that. He didn't want her to have to chose between him and her father. He had no doubt she would chose him but he knew she needed her family. She woke up to her handsome husband staring at her, deep in thought. She was concerned with the look of worry on his face. "What is it baby?"

"What? Oh nothing love. I thought you were asleep."

"No, not nothing. Why are you looking like that? Tell me."

"Shay, really, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"We are married now, and we can't keep things from each other. We share everything and we support each other. Please, Stu, just tell me."

"You're right love. I was just concerned about how things will go when we get home. I really don't want to come to blows with your father."

"Honey, why are you still worried about that? He only has two choices: accept it or not. Either way, nothing changes. I am your wife. I stood before God and vowed to stand by you. You are where my loyalty lies Stu. Never doubt that."

"I don't baby. I just don't want to come between you and your dad."

"No, honey, if anyone is coming between us it is him and his stubbornness. I am a grown woman, it is my choice and my life. And if he wants to remain in my life, he will accept you and love you like a son. It is not just because you are English either. He acted like an ass to my sisters' husbands at first too. Actually, Rí's husband Danny is the only one he liked right away. But things are fine now. He just needs to spend some time with you and he will see how wonderful you are and love you like I do."

"Thanks baby. I hope you are right."

"I know I am. Now kiss me" she said, cupping his face in her hands.


	49. Chapter 49

After talking for a while, they fell back asleep until morning. Stu had agreed to take her to Nassau to see a few things and shop, but he said he wasn't going to try his new dance steps in public. She just smiled and agreed. They caught a boat over to Grand Bahama Island. The concierge had given them some pamphlets on sites they could go to. The first he took her to was Parliament Square.

"Oh, my, um, is that Queen Victoria?" Shay asked, looking at this huge statue.

"It appears so love."

They walked over to the Queen's Staircase, then down to Fort Fincastle. They walked back to Christ's Church Cathedral and ended up on Bay Street. They decided to stop at a sidewalk restaurant. Shay plopped down in a chair. "Wow. I'm a little tired baby."

Stu sat down too, and nodded. "Me too." They ordered and sat there for a while, watching people walk by. Stu spotted a jewelry store, and announced there was another place he wanted to take her before they caught the boat back to South Andros.

"Okay honey. Whatever you want to do."

He grabbed her hand and they walked the short distance to the jewelers. When Shay saw where they were going, she stopped.

"Why are we going in here?"

"Because there is something I saw the other day when I was getting our wedding bands that I want to show you."

"Stu, promise you are not buying anything in here."

"I can't promise that love."

"You have done so much for me already, with the wedding, and the rings and all that, I don't need anything."

"Just hush and go in" he told her, gently nudging her in the door with his hand on her back.

The man at the counter recognized him. "Ah, Mr. Bennett, good to see you. This must be the lovely Mrs. Bennett. It is a pleasure to meet you mum" the man said kissing her hand.

Shay started to blush, "nice to meet you too."

"So, how can I help you today?"

"I want to get that charm bracelet that you showed me the other day for my wife."

"Stu, I don't…."

"Shhh, I want to get it. Please love."

Shay just sighed, he was smiling so big, she just couldn't tell him no. The jeweler took it out of the case and showed it to her. It was platinum with sea shell, starfish, seahorse and a dolphin charm. There was also a Bahamian coin on it. Shay's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"To remember our trip love. Do you like it?"

"Yes, but honey, you don't have to."

"I know, I want to. We'll take it" Stu said pulling out his wallet. He handed the man his credit card and took the bracelet and hooked it around her wrist. Shay hugged him and planted a kiss on his lips. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He thanked the man and they walked out. Shay noticed a tattoo parlor and drug Stu in there. "I don't need any more tattoos right now love."

"It's not for you baby. For me. And it's a surprise. You stay here."

She told the artist what she wanted and they went into the back, leaving Stu looking at pictures and wondering what his wife was up to. She wasn't gone long before she came back out with a wrap on her wrist. She was grinning cheekily and Stu's interest was really piqued now.

"Can I see it love?"

"Later, when we get back. He told me not to take this off for at least an hour. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess so" he said with a pout.

"Oh Stu, don't make that face at me. You know I can't take it" Shay replied with a laugh. "It is too pitiful."

"Alright love." He opened the door and they walked back towards the harbor. They took the short boat ride back to their little island. They were both tired so they just went to their villa.

Stu looked down at his watch "it has been an hour love. Can I see it now?"

"You are incorrigible but yes, okay." She unwrapped her left wrist, slowly revealing the fresh ink.

"Oh Shay. I can't believe it."

"Do you like it Stu?"

"Baby, I love it." Shay had gotten the Union Jack tattooed on her wrist. It was surrounded by a heart with the initials S.A.B. around the outside curve of the heart. He wrapped his arms around her, surprised that he was overcome with emotion. It was special to him on many levels. First, that she would tattoo his initials permanently on her body, but also the flag of his country. Showing the world that she didn't care he was English, she loved him. Shay smiled that he like it so much.

"I love you, and I want everyone to know. My family in particular. I'm yours Stu. Forever."

"I love you too. I just can't believe you did that. I really am speechless."

"It's okay, as long as you aren't upset I got it."

"Of course not. Why would I be? It is incredible."

Shay stood up and grabbed his arm. "I'm tired baby. Come to bed with me."

Stu followed her, falling into bed. He hugged her tightly, not taking long for her to fall asleep. He couldn't stop looking at the ink on her body. It stirred up feelings in him he never felt looking at the flag of his nation before. _'Her dad is really going to hate this.' _

After their short nap, they woke up feeling rested. Shay suggested that they sit out on the beach since it was their last night on the island. Shay sat down on her knees behind Stu. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulders, noticing their time in the sun had made him freckle more. "We have to go back to the real world tomorrow baby."

"I know. I don't want to leave. This has been the best holiday of my life. Hell, the best time of my life. All because of you. I don't know what would have happened if I had never met you Shay. I guess I would have been alone the rest of my life. You are the only one for me. So, thank you baby."

Shay felt his words clasp her heart. "Don't thank me Stu. I am lucky to have you too. I'm sorry I put you through so much too."

"Don't apologize love. It is all forgiven. You picked me. You married me. I have nothing to worry about or be jealous over. Drew had his chance, and he lost. Your heart is mine. Forever. Like you said."

"You are too good to me baby. I love you so very much."

Stu turned around and pressed her into the sand. He touched his lips to hers tasting the mint and sugar from her mojito. He softly caressed her sides, his large hands roaming her body. She unconsciously arched her back to get closer to him. He untied her bikini top and bottoms, sure that their last night would be unforgettable. "Stu, what if someone is watching?"

"It's dark, and if they are, let them. They might learn something." He said breathlessly as he slid down his trunks. Shay giggled, thinking to herself that they probably could. Stu shifted to lay behind her and brought both of her legs up. He settled behind her and gently entered her waiting pussy. He wrapped his arm under hers fondling her breasts and nestled his face against her neck. She moaned his name as he slowly slid in and out of her, his body so familiar with her every curve that it moved on its own. He made love to her leisurely, in no hurry to ever stop. The moonlight danced on the water, and the waves crashed at their feet. He relinquished everything to her, his entire being consumed by his love for her. He knew in that moment, there was nothing he wouldn't do, no place he wouldn't go to keep her satisfied and with him.

Shay was on cloud nine. He loved and adored her body, pleasuring her for hours. He was speaking softly to her, whispering in her ear. She couldn't deny that there wasn't anything she would ever need more than she needed him. He fulfilled her wishes and desires, and gave her his all. He was all the man she needed or ever would want. He finally gave in and climaxed, his body exhausted from their marathon lovemaking. They lay there under the stars, their bodies satiated. "I want to lay like this forever Stu."

"Me too. But we can't. We have a boat to be on early in the morning. We should really go pack and get some sleep."

"I know, I know. What will we do when we get back?"

"Well, we will start building the rest of our life together. I have to move the rest of my things into your house and get rid of mine. We have to get together with your family and break the news to them, and hope your father doesn't break my nose. And we have to see if Drew is okay. Oh, and we can Skype my parents and let them see you."

"Stu, seriously, what if they don't like me?"

"They know how happy you make me Shay. They will love you just for that."

"I hope so."

"Doesn't matter if they don't anyway. You are my wife, and like you said, our loyalty is to each other."

"You're right. But I want us all to get along. You have read Romeo and Juliet right?"

"I have. Don't worry, we aren't going to kill ourselves. We can just run away love." Stu said with a chuckle.

"That's why I love you, always looking on the bright side" Shay responded.

"That's me. Come on dear, let's go up and pack."

"Okay, race ya?"

"Hey, that's no fair. I'm still naked" Stu yelled after her.

"Life isn't fair baby. Come on you big lug."

They went into their bungalow and packed their things up. They decided they would finish up after their shower in the morning. Stu set their alarm and they climbed into bed. He snuggled up next to her and kissed her goodnight. He dreaded going back to the real world, but resolved that he wouldn't let anything separate them.


	50. Chapter 50

Bright and early, Shay and Stu were on a boat back to the main island. Soon they were on a plane bound for Miami. Stu sat with her hand in his, hoping that everything would be okay. They stopped for their layover, thankful it wasn't going to be too long. They both laughed when they touched down and turned their phones back on.

"Stu, I think I am going to be answering text messages til Doomsday! Did we not tell them we would be out of the country? Crazy people!"

"I know, my phone is blown up too love. I did get one from Stephen saying Drew is better and at home now. Doesn't look like he has gotten his memory back though."

"Well, at least he is doing better. I hope we can all make up and move on baby. I know how much he meant to you. Hopefully you can forgive him."

Stu kissed her hand "I will try love."

Shortly, they were back in the air, their next stop, home. They were both sad that they had to leave their paradise island, but glad to be going home. When they landed, Stu grabbed their bags and turned to Shay "do you remember where we parked love?" Shay laughed and nodded. Eventually they made it to her car and set off for their house. While Stu drove, Shay answered more text messages from Corey, and from her sisters.

"This is ridiculous."

"I know. So how exactly do you propose breaking the news to your family?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could go to mass and tell them there. My father won't kill you in church. At least I hope he won't."

"Good idea. Shay, I really don't mind going with you and converting. I know what you said, but listen. I don't have a church here, and your whole family goes there. I am really fine with it."

"Okay, if you are sure baby. I don't want to make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with."

"You aren't love."

When they arrived at home, Stu swept her up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. Shay laughed and looked at him. "Tradition love." He sat her down and went back out to get their luggage. "So what are we doing today Mrs. Bennett?"

"I think we should lay around and not do a damn thing Mr. Bennett."

"Good plan." His phone began to ring and it was Stephen. "Ugh. Hello?"

"Glad to see yeh made it home safe. How did the trip go?"

"Excellent. Shay and I got married."

"Yeh WHAT? Are ya mental fella?"

"No. I told you I wanted to marry her."

"Yeah and yeh said ya had to wait a while. Ah didn't think yeh two would come back from holiday married!"

"Ste, I don't really want to hear this. We literally just walked in the door. You're my mate, can you support me? I am sure we will get enough of this from everyone else."

"Right. As yeh should. Yer crazy. Does Shay know yer crazy?"

"Yep, she does."

"And she married yeh anyway?"

"Yep."

"Well, she is crazy too then. Whatever. Ah called to tell ya that Drew has been asking fer ya. Ah couldn't bring myself to tell him how angry yeh were and the shit he had done before ya left. If ya want to tell him that is up to ya."

"I will call him later. After I talk to my _wife_ about what she thinks we should do."

"Yeh do that then. Later."

"So, Ste gave you a hard time already huh?"

"Yeah, wanker."

"I have a feeling that is going to be the rule, not the exception. So what did you need to ask me about?"

"Drew. He wants to talk to me, and he still doesn't remember what happened. Stephen hasn't told him, and doesn't really know how to handle it."

"I don't either. It is up to you."

"No, this affects you too love. I won't invite him over if you will be uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine. You will be here with me. We have to face him sooner or later baby."

"Okay, I will invite him and Ste over in case we need a referee."

Stu made a quick call to Stephen and invited him and Drew to come over for dinner. He wasn't looking forward to it, but hopefully when Drew got his memory back, things would be better. Shay was his wife now, and he prayed that Drew would respect that. Shay cooked them dinner, sirloin steak and twice baked potatoes with steamed broccoli and cauliflower. They all looked happy to have a home cooked meal. Stephen was still skeptical of them rushing into marriage, but Drew seemed quite happy for them. He even stood up and gave a toast.

"I know we weren't there for your ceremony, but I would like to think I would have been your best man, so I am going to give the best man's speech now."

"Uh Drew, you really don't have to" Stu replied. Stephen buried his face in his hands.

"Of course I do mate. Shay, I know I don't remember you, but you have made my mate so happy, so I thank you for that. I am sure that I will love you when I get my memory back. Ste told me what you did for me at the hospital, and I am grateful that Stu found you for me too. You are a lovely woman, and I pray that you have a long and happy life together. Stu is a good man and I know he will make you a fine husband." He looked down at Stephen "You want to say anything mate?"

"Nothing they want to hear" Stephen responded and Stu scowled at him.

"Okay then. To Stu and Shay." Everyone raised their glasses in a toast to the newlyweds.

Shay leaned over to Stu and whispered "can you say awkward?"

He whispered back "tell me about it."

"So lass, when did ya get the tattoo?"

"Oh, just yesterday while we were in Nassau. You like it?"

"Uh, yeah, but yer father won't."

"Ste, mind your own business mate."

"Hey, she asked. She is Irish with the motto of the IRA on her leg and a Union Jack on her wrist. What the hell?"

Before Shay could respond, Drew looked like he was about to pass out. Shay stood up and moved beside him. "Drew? Are you okay?"

"Your father is an enforcer. He did this to me."

"Oh shit, I think his memory is coming back" Shay said. "Yes Drew. It's okay. You are safe now. No one will hurt you anymore. Stu go grab me a wet washcloth."

"Did you know?"

"Know what Drew?"

"About what they did?"

"Only afterwards. I'm sorry they did that to you. I talked to them about it and told them to leave you alone."

"I kissed you. I tried to take you away from Stu." Stu handed her the washcloth and she put it on his head.

"It's okay Drew, just calm down. Let the memories just come back slowly."

"I'm sorry." Drew took off and Stephen ran out after him.

"I should check on him baby" Shay said, concerned.

"No, let Ste handle it. That is not how I planned on this going."

"Me either."

Stephen came back in "look, Ah am taking him home. He is pretty upset and he says his head hurts. Ah will call yeh later. Thanks for dinner."

"I feel awful Shay. This is my fault. I should never have involved your father."

"It's okay. I understand why you did. I don't want to argue about this or about anything. Let's just clean up the kitchen and head to bed. I am tired and ready to sleep in my own bed." Stu agreed and they washed the dishes and got in the shower. After they were done, they climbed into bed. Stu wanted to Christen their bed as a married couple, but Shay was tired and didn't seem like she was in the mood. She rolled over and kissed him goodnight before falling asleep on his shoulder.

The next morning, Shay woke him up and told him it was time for church. They were both going to have to face the music today. If Stephen's reaction was any indication, it wasn't going to be pretty. They got dressed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. They even drove to the church without saying much. When they pulled up, Stu turned to Shay, "are you ready to do this love?"

"Not really, but that would only delay the inevitable." She grabbed his hand "no one comes between us Stu, no matter what. Promise me."

"I promise love." He would move heaven and hell to keep his promise to her.

They walked to the steps, and saw her sisters and her dad waiting outside on the steps. "They are waiting for us" she whispered to Stu. He gripped her hand tightly and took a deep breath. Cara stepped up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Aunt Shay! Glad you are back from your trip. How did it go?"

"It went great sweetie." Before she could say anything else, her dad grabbed her left arm roughly and squeezed her wrist looking at the tattoo and her ring. "Wha' th bleedin' hell is tha'?"

Stu was enraged. He stepped in front of Shay and pushed her father back. "Don't ever grab my wife like that again."

Fionn snatched Stu up by his tie and pulled a switchblade from his pocket. He pressed the blade against Stu's neck and said "Yer wha'? Yeh wan' ta repeat tha' lad?"


	51. Chapter 51

"Daddy, what the hell are you doing? Let him go! And put that knife up! We are in front of God and everyone, literally."

Fionn turned to face his daughter "Lass, tell me yeh didn' marry this bastard. And yeh know Ah always hav' me blade. Always."

"Daddy, we did get married."

Fionn let go of Stu's tie, but shoved him backwards, knocking him to the ground. "Hav' ya lost yer good sense child? Wha' were ya thinkin'?"

"I was thinking I love him. Stu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine love" he answered as he got off the ground. Shay noticed his neck was bleeding. Stu went to put his arms around Shay, and her father lunged at him. Shay pushed him out of the way and stood in front of him. "No! You aren't going to hurt him. I won't let you. You will have to get through me."

"Shay, don't do this love. You don't have to protect me."

"Stu, will you wait in the car baby?"

"No, I'm not leaving you."

"Okay, I just didn't want you to hear this." She turned and looked at her father. "Now you listen to me. I have been under you thumb long enough. We are married in the eyes of God and the law, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Now you can accept it or not, but if you ever threaten my husband again, I swear on my mother's grave, I will see you in the ground beside her. Don't forget, I have connections too. Now you can be a part of our lives, or you can excuse yourself from them, but you make that choice now. Chose wisely, because there are no second chances. If you want me in your life, you apologize to Stu right now before the Lord. Otherwise, I will walk away right now, and you will never see me again. I mean it."

"Yeh can' be serious lass."

"I'm serious as a heart attack. Make your choice before I make it for you."

"Yeh just threatened me."

"Yeah, and I meant that too. He is my husband, and my allegiance is to him, as it should be. It says so in _The Bible_: 'Wives, submit to your own husbands, as to the Lord." Stu stepped to stand beside her and put his arm around her waist. Shay gazed lovingly up at him.

Liam spoke up, "look, Dad, you know she is serious. She loves him, and he makes her happy. Look at her, she is willing to do all this for him. He isn't a bad guy, and he loves her. You need to give him a chance."

"Thanks Liam. You know what, to hell with this. Come on Stu, let's go home." Shay turned to leave, and Fionn stopped her.

"Ah'm sorry _mo grá_. Yeh are my baby. Ah just don' think he is good enough fer yeh."

"He is too good for me Daddy. I am not good enough for him. Do you know what I put him through? _I_ cheated on _him_. He loves me enough to forgive me and marry me anyway. You have to give him a chance. I lost Mama, please don't make me lose you too." Shay started to sob, and Fionn wrapped her up in his arms.

"Don' cry love. Ah'm sorry. Ah will. Ah don' wan' ta hurt yeh. Please don' cry anymore."

Father Michael came out and asked what in the world was going on. Liam answered him "Just a little family drama Father. Everything is fine now."

"Sorry abou' yer neck. Ah will give yeh a chance, fer me daughter. Don' make me regret it."

Shay finally stopped crying, but she looked to Stu, "please take me home baby. I don't feel like being here right now."

"Of course love. Whatever you want."

Caoimhe hugged her "sweetheart, please stay. Don't let that old fool run you off." She whispered in her ear "I'm glad you made the right choice."

"Thanks Keevie. I really just want to go home though."

"Okay baby, but at least let us plan you a wedding reception. Are you planning on having a big wedding here to make it official?"

"It's already official. We were married by a vicar Keevie."

"Oh, I just meant legal. Don't you want a Catholic ceremony?"

"Not really. Our wedding was perfect. And legal too. You can do whatever you want. Our wedding was for us, no one else. I'm sorry. I just want to go home with my husband."

"Okay Shay. Call me later."

"I will. Come on Stu."

"Coming love." He looked over to Liam and offered his hand. They shook and Stu told him "thank you. What you said meant a lot."

"Look, just ignore my father. He is set in his ways. We are happy for you. I wish you would have waited, but that's not my choice. You see you take care of my sister."

"I will." Stu took Shay's hand and they walked back to the car. Stu opened her door and she climbed in. She was quiet, and he wasn't sure what she was thinking about. He knew she loved him and would stand by him, but he never expected her to threaten to kill her father for him. She never ceased to amaze him. He was glad he hadn't been on the receiving end of her temper much. He glanced over at her, and she looked like she was about to cry again. "Are you alright baby?"

She sounded defeated, but answered "yeah."

When they got home, she walked in the house and went and got undressed. She walked away from Stu when he tried to hold on to her. He didn't know where she was going, so he finished changing and followed after her. He called her but she didn't answer. "Shay? Baby where are you?" He walked in her music room and she was sitting on the floor crying, clutching a picture. He walked in and sat down with her. He didn't know what else to do so he pulled her into his arms. "Talk to me baby. You are scaring me."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, with an expression that broke his heart. She only said two words as she handed him the picture "My Mama."

She started crying harder and Stu took the picture from her. "Ah love, it's alright."

"She wouldn't have let him act that way Stu. She would have been so happy for me. I miss her so much."

"Shhh baby."

"He had no right. None. Why did he have to ruin my happiness? Why can't he let me be happy? Mama would have loved you, you know. She loved the English accent. And she thought Brits were romantic, like they were all like Robin Hood and Mr. Darcy from _Pride and Prejudice_. I still sometimes forget she is gone."

Stu held her tight and let her cry. There was nothing else he could do or say. He couldn't even imagine what she was feeling. He picked her up off the floor and carried her to the living room. "Baby, sit here, I need to make a call. I'll be right back." Shay nodded and he walked to the bedroom. He grabbed his phone off of the nightstand and dialed his mom. "Hello Stu!"

"Hi Mum. Look, this is going to be a shock, but I don't really have a lot of time to explain it. Shay and I got married while we were in the Bahamas. She just had a huge row with her father and she has spent the last hour crying in the floor because she misses her mum. I know you haven't talked to her yet, but believe me when I tell you I love her more than anything in my life and she is scared you won't like her. I really think it would help if you could talk to her. I know you can't be her mum, but maybe she needs a mother figure to talk to."

"Wow Stuart. Bless her. Of course I will talk to her. Take the phone to her love." Stu walked back into the living room and Shay was curled up on the couch.

"Love, someone wants to talk to you."

"Baby, I'm sorry, I am just not much in the mood to talk right now."

"Shay please. It's my mum. She wants to speak to you." Shay gave Stu a confused look, but took the phone from him. She spoke up timidly "Hello Mrs. Bennett."

"Sweetheart, call me Gail. We are family now I heard."

"Yes ma'am. I love your son very much. He has put up with a lot for me."

"He loves you. That much I know. He called me before he bought your Claddagh. I am very happy for the both of you. He told me that your father is not too happy?"

"No ma'am he isn't. But I really don't mind. Stu stayed by me and he is what I need. Your son is an amazing man. I am extremely lucky to have him."

"Well, he feels the same way. I have never seen him so in love before. And from what he has said, he feels lucky to have you as well. Things will all work out love. Is there anything you need?"

"No, we are good. I'm just not having a very good day."

"Shay, I know I could never take the place of your mother, nor would I ever try. But if you ever need me, for anything, even if it is just to talk, you don't hesitate to call me. I will love you like a daughter if you let me." Shay started to cry softly again, touched by her words. She wished her father had been that way with Stu.

"Thank you. So much. That means so much to me, you have no idea." Shay handed the phone back to Stu before she couldn't speak anymore.

"Yes, Mum, I will tell her. Love you too. Bye."

Shay threw her arms around Stu and climbed in his lap. He held her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you Stu."

"For what love?"

"For calling your mom. She is so sweet."

"I told you that she would love you Shay. And thank you for standing up for me to your dad, again. You surprise me."

"I will stand by you Stu. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. It is us against the world baby."


	52. Chapter 52

A/N Thank you all for still reading! ~Dixie

A few days passed and life got back to normal. Stu started back with his rehab and Shay returned to work. He moved the rest of his stuff into their house and he hadn't heard anything from Drew since the night he stormed out. But that wasn't really what he was concerned about. Stu was worried about Shay because she didn't really seem like herself. She refused to answer phone calls from her family and she didn't want to go out. She came home from work and spent a lot of time playing her piano. Stu was starting to wonder if she regretted marrying him. Today was no different. She came in and kissed him, then went to change clothes. "Are you hungry love?"

"No not really baby."

"Shay, do you want to talk?"

"What about Stu?"

"About what is wrong. You haven't been yourself since the row with your father. Are you sorry that you married me?"

Shay looked up at him and stood up off the bed. She pulled him down to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stroked his hair and answered "No baby, of course not. I love you very much." She pulled back from him and tugged at his arm to get him to sit beside her. "I'm sorry for being so distant baby. I didn't mean to shut you out. Just thinking about a lot, but never, ever think I regret becoming your wife. Just the opposite. I got the papers to send in to legally change my name. I just wish things were better with my family and all that. I just don't want to hear that we rushed into things anymore. And I am tired of people asking if I am crazy for getting your initials tattooed on my wrist. I am a grown woman and I shouldn't have to explain my actions. I love you and I want to spend my life with you and make it official. Why is that so hard to understand? What difference would six months or a year make?"

"I don't know love. I wish everyone could be happy for us too. I am relieved that you are not having second thoughts."

"Don't be ridiculous Stu. I am thrilled. And I am sorry if I gave you that impression."

Stu kissed her sweetly and took her hand. He pulled her down the hall to her music room. "It is time you play something that isn't so depressing. I love Mozart and Haydn but you need to play me something sweet and loving. You haven't sang to me in a while, and you should, especially since I am your doting husband now" he told her with a cheeky grin.

"Stu, I don't know if I am in the mood to sing."

"Please love. I miss your voice. Sing a love song just for me. Then I will shut up. For a while anyway."

Shay couldn't tell him no. He was smiling at her and she saw nothing but love in his big green eyes. No matter how bad things got, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loves her. "Okay baby. Just for you."

Shay sat down at the piano and thought about a song. Finally she decided on one that she thought was fitting. She patted the stool beside her and Stu joined her. She flipped through her music and found the sheet music she needed. She started to play and softly sing to her man.

_"I can't imagine, any greater fear_  
_Then waking up, without you here._  
_And though the sun, would still shine on,_  
_My whole world, would all be gone,_  
_But not for long._

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_  
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls_  
_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_  
_There's no place that far._

_It wouldn't matter why we're apart,_  
_Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts._  
_Nothing short, of God above_  
_Could turn me away from your love._  
_I need you that much._

_If I had to run, if I had to crawl_  
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,_  
_Always know that I would find a way, to get to where you are,_  
_There's no place that far._

_Baby there's no place that far."_

"That was beautiful Shay, thank you. You always seem to sing right to my heart."

"I'm glad you like it baby. Anything for you." Shay stood up and stepped between his legs. She gave him a smoldering look "are you ready for another piano lesson Stuart?"

Stu felt his groin tighten, remembering the last lesson she gave him. She rubbed his shoulders and leaned down to press her lips to his, the hunger for him blatant in her kiss. "Yes, I am maestra. I want to learn all you want to teach me."

Shay stepped over his leg and moved to stand behind him. She whispered in his ear "where did we leave off last time?"

Stu just shook his head "I honestly don't remember."

"Tsk tsk, you are not a very diligent student. I think I will have to punish you." Stu closed his eyes and groaned, his cock now standing at attention and needing to be taken care of. The tease in her voice was killing him. She walked away from him and stood behind the open piano lid, obstructing his view. He shifted to get up and she stopped him. "No no Stuart. You must learn to concentrate." He sucked in a breath and sat back down. He made his mind up that when he finally got to touch her, she was going to be aching tomorrow from the pounding he was going to give her.

She lifted off her shirt and threw it on the floor. "The first lesson today is on notes. Are you paying attention Stu?"

"Oh yes" he responded as she slipped her bra off and dangled it before she let it fall to the floor.

"Okay, a whole note is played, receiving four beats. So a half note is what?" she asked as she slid down her shorts.

"Um, two beats?"

"Very good baby." Shay said peeking around the corner. "And a quarter note?" she asked as her panties went flying at him. Stu really didn't care about a quarter note right now.

"Uh, one love."

"Ohhh baby, you are soooo good" she moaned, knowing what she was doing to him. She moved from behind the piano, completely revealed to him. She walked to him, swaying her hips. She stood behind him again, and leaned over him, her nipples brushing against his arm. She placed a kiss to his neck and pointed to the sheet music. "That is a whole note baby. And middle C." She traced a line down his arm to his hand, and guided his fingers on the keys. Stu looked over at her, resisting the urge to take her now. He played the note and was rewarded for his patience. She pulled his wife beater over his head and rubbed her nipples down his back.

She decided to have a little more fun with him. She didn't care much about the lesson anymore either. Teasing him was getting to her as well. She suddenly closed the lid to the keys and lifted her leg across him, resting her foot on his thigh, completely exposing her pussy to him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her inner thigh. "Why don't you play me instead?"

Stu just nodded and ghosted his fingers upwards until he met his target. He didn't give her warning before he slid his thick middle finger all the way to the palm inside her tight channel. Shay moaned and leaned back. He curled his finger, knowing he found her bundle of nerves when she let out a mewl and reached to grab him. He started to work his finger faster, slipping two more inside her. She dug her fingernails into his flesh, holding on to him like a life raft. He felt the tremors in her legs and she started to pant and he knew she was close. He licked her clit and she came undone. She orgasmed and went limp against the piano.

Stu stood up and quickly shed his warm-ups. He raised her leg and rested it on his forearm, stretching her open. He was very glad she was so flexible. He grasped his thick length and aimed for her throbbing and wet pussy. He entered her roughly, making her cry out and grab onto the hardwood behind her. "Oh Stu, fuck me hard."

Stu thrust into her, hard and deep, sharply angling his hips. He darted forcefully into her hot pussy, taking his time. Shay moaned loudly and Stu wanted to make her beg for him. "You like it like that baby? You want it faster?"

"Fuck yes, Stu, please make me come."

"Not just yet love" he replied, nipping the soft skin at the crook of her neck. He wanted to pound her until she was sore, where she could close her eyes and feel his big cock still inside her, reminding her of who she belonged too.

He decided to try something new with her since he had her at his mercy. He moved her foot to the edge of the piano lid to get more leverage. He stuck his finger in her mouth and she started to lick it and swirl around it with her tongue like she wanted to do to his dick. He slipped his slickened finger under her thighs and forced the digit into her ass. She gasped and arched her hips, taken aback by the pleasure it brought her. He started to pump his finger in and out of her virgin ass as he banged her tight pussy, hitting her clit with each stroke. Stu sucked on her enlarged nipple, biting down and pulling on the ring. Shay couldn't take the exquisite torture anymore. She thought her brain was going to short circuit from the sensory overload. She felt an intense orgasm coming and screamed Stu's name. He fucked her faster, sending her crashing into a soul destroying climax. He panted that he was going to come too, feeling her pussy milking his cock. His release exploded from him, coming in waves as she felt him spurt like a fountain deep inside her. He left her gasping for air as he finally filled her with the last of his release.

Stu held her quivering body against him, not wanting to pull out yet. "Oh my God Stu. That was fucking amazing. I see what happens when we go a few days without sex. You turn into a geyser!"

Stu was a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry love."

"No, oh God, don't apologize. It was incredible. I like feeling you coming inside me. I love that feeling actually. I wish you could know how good your cock feels."

"Well, I have some idea" he said with a cheeky smile. He pressed his lips gently to hers, showing his gratitude that she let him do all that to her.

"By the way, I have never had a man do that before. Ever."

"What baby?"

"Anything with my ass. I didn't think I would like it. We may have to explore that option later" she confessed.

Stu felt his cock twitch inside her at the though. "I knew from the first time we were together that you were a naughty girl."

A/N The song is _No Place That Far_ by Sara Evans.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N Warning, adult content and mentions of rape/torture.

After a night of raunchy sex on the piano, they seemed to be back in perfect tune with each other. It was fitting. After a few days, they started to settle into married life. Their families and friends began to recover from the initial shock. Stu had even arranged for his parents to come over for a visit and stay with them so they could get to know Shay. Fionn wasn't buying into it, but she had decided to let it be for now. Stu was her voice of reason telling her to give it time. Stu saw on the calendar that it was time for her birth control shot, but she assured him that she wasn't going to get it. She had to laugh at him being so excited at the prospect of being a father. She knew he would be a good one. He was so loving and giving. She couldn't wait to make him a daddy.

Shay's sister Caiomhe had planned them a wedding reception for Sunday night and wanted to give Shay a shower. Liam even planned a stag night for Stu, even though he technically wasn't a stag anymore, but most of the guys that were going to be there weren't either, except for Stephen, Cody, Paul and Nick. Stephen invited Drew to go, but he said he didn't want to. It would be a little awkward for everyone. He was sitting at home, quietly seething. He had gotten his memory back and was infuriated. _'The nerve of them to sit there and throw their marriage in my face. I am going to lose months of work and money and I almost lost my life because of that whore and my ex best friend. They are going to pay.'_

Stephen was worried about Drew. Since his memory returned, he had been moody and not himself, but he wouldn't talk about it. He really didn't know what was going on in Drew's head. Little did he know, Drew was formulating a plan to get even with Shay and Stu. He just had to pick up a few things at the store, and wait for the right time to make his move. He thought to himself that while Stu was out at his bachelor's party, he would put his revenge plan into motion.

Come Saturday night, Shay kissed her husband goodbye. "I love you baby. Have fun and be careful."

"I love you too Shay. And I will. I promise I won't be out too late. Just a couple of hours."

"Stu, just have fun. You don't have to rush home."

"Love, I would rather spend time with you than a bunch of sweaty, ugly men anytime. See you later."

Drew was sitting down the street, waiting for Stu to leave so he could pay Shay a visit. Once he drive away, he walked up and knocked on the door. When she answered, she actually smiled. "Hey Drew, um, Stu just left actually."

"I am here to see you Shay."

"Oh? Okay."

"I just want to talk, can I come in?"

Shay had a bad feeling but felt awful about everything that had happened. She stepped out of the way and Drew came in the house. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, a glass of water would be fine. Thank you."

When she walked into the kitchen, Drew pulled a rope out from under the back of his shirt. He placed it under the couch so he could easily get to it. Shay came out and handed him his glass and invited him to sit down. "What do you want to talk about Drew?"

"Well, lassie, I think we have a lot to talk about, don't you?"

"Drew, I am sorry about everything that happened. I didn't know my family was planning on doing that."

"I know. That part was all your husband's doing. I thought you wanted me. You kissed me. The last time, I didn't have to force you. What happened?"

"I made a mistake Drew and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or lead you on. I love Stu, I was just confused."

Drew placed his hand on her knee. "You are still attracted to me, I know it. I see it when you look at me. Will you just admit it? You at least owe me that. You are the reason your brother and father felt it necessary to use me for their personal punching bag."

Shay touched Drew's hand, and went to move it off her knee. "Yes, you are attractive, but we have been over this. I love Stu. I married him. You have got to let this go Drew."

"No, I don't think I do."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

Unexpectedly, Drew grabbed Shay's hands and used his weight and size to pin her down. He reached for the rope under the couch and hog tied her. He bound her wrists behind her back, then bent her knees and tied her ankles to her thighs where she couldn't move. One then the other. She was kicking and screaming but Drew was too strong, too big, and too fast. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gagged her. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. Shay was still trying to scream but nothing would really come out. He tossed her on the bed on her side and kissed her forehead. "Stay right there love, I will be right back.

Shay was terrified of what he would do to her. She didn't want Stu to come in and find her like this or worse. She started to cry and pray that Drew wouldn't hurt her. When Drew came back, he was holding a pair of kitchen shears. "Don't cry love. At least not yet. Save those for when your husband gets here." Shay looked at him, wondering what the hell he was planning. He started towards her with the scissors and she shook her head at him. He went to cut off her shirt, and she tried to move away from him. He slapped her on the ass and told her "Don't move Shay. I don't want to accidentally cut you." She was afraid there wouldn't be an accident to it, so she was still.

Drew proceeded to cut her clothes off into shreds, smiling as he got to see her naked body. "You are even more beautiful than I had imagined. I got feel these" he said touching her nipple rings "but I had no idea you had this." He slid his finger between her folds and stroked her clit piercing. Shay softy cried, not believing this was actually happening. She should have listened to her first instinct and not let him in. She knew he had went off the deep end. Drew scooted her back in the bed and climbed into bed with her. He leaned down and licked her earlobe and whispered in her ear. "By the time old Stu gets home, you will be begging for me to fuck you Shay." Her eyes went wide, not knowing what he was going to do to her. "Don't worry love, I won't give you the satisfaction of my cock until he gets here to watch. I will show him how to really please you. If I can hold out. I hope I can, but I have wanted that pussy for so long. And you teased me with it. It is only fair that I get to cash in. Don't you think so love?"

Shay shook her head no, not wanting Stu to ever see this. Drew started to kiss down her chest and took her nipple in his mouth. He bit down hard, causing Shay to scream into the gag. "Sorry love, I will be more gentle." He went over to the other breasts and started to suck tenderly. Shay was trying not to like what he was doing, but her body was responding to him. While he was suckling her, he slipped three long digits inside her and started to finger fuck her. He used his thumb to stroke her clit and soon, against her will, had her coming. Shay cried that she couldn't stop herself. "See love? I told you that you would enjoy what I could do to you." He moved down to the foot of the bed and knelt on the floor. He started to lick her sensitive clit, knowing she had just came. Shay began to scream and beg him to stop. Her cries were muffled by the cloth in her mouth. She tried to writhe around, but he grabbed onto her hips, hard enough to leave bruises, and held her in place. He flicked his tongue across her clit and played with her clit ring until he had her wailing and coming again. Her whole body shook and she went limp.

Drew got up from the floor and walked out of the room. Shay breathed a sigh of relief that he was at least temporarily leaving her alone. Her reprieve was short lived as Drew came back with some ice cubes and candles. Her eyes went wide and Drew smiled wickedly at her. "Oh yes love. You wanted to be hot and cold with me, so I think you should get to see how it feels." He lit the candles and grabbed an ice cube from the bowl. He started to rub it down her neck and around her breasts and held it on her nipple. He grabbed another one and held on the other side. He pressed them into her until her nipples were rock hard and hurting. He removed the ice and started to roll them between his fingers to get the back to room temperature. He then took a cube and traced it down the center of her body, creating goosebumps all over her skin. He pressed the ice cube to her clit and held it there. She started to writhe around and moan. He slid it down and pressed it into her pussy. "Your pussy is hot. I think it needs to be cooled down some more." He took two more pieces of ice and shoved them inside her. She cried and pleaded for him to stop and take them out. "No no love. Not yet. Your heat will melt them soon enough."

By now, the wax had melted and he picked up the candle. He dripped the wax onto Shay's nipples and she yowled. He rubbed the wax around and soothed her skin. Shay was sobbing now, her body being tortured. "Mmmm Shay, you are fucking sexy like this, your pussy dripping wet and your nipples red and swollen. You are just begging to be fucked. I hope Stu comes home soon. I don't want him to miss the show. Oh, that reminds me. I need to run to the car and get the surprises I have for him. I will return shortly darlin'. Try not to miss me too much."

Drew walked out and Shay was praying that whatever he did to her, he left Stu alone. She was aching and terrified of what Drew had planned for her husband. When Drew returned he had a bottle of something and a rag, handcuffs, and shackles. "See, this is chloroform. Your brother's friends used it on me. It worked, and I think it will be perfect for Stu. When he comes in, I am going to use it on him, then shackle him to that chair and let him watch me pleasure his new bride the right way. I promise you will enjoy it more than anything he could ever do. I will tell you now, I am younger and have more stamina. I can go for hours. And my dick is bigger. You will love the feel of this Scottish meat filling your tight pussy and ass. Oh yes, I am going to fuck you so good and enjoy the look on both of your faces when I shoot my load deep in your juicy hole."

Drew started to get undressed and Shay closed her eyes. _'This cannot happen. God don't let Stu come home. I will take my punishment for what I have done, but don't let Stu see this.'_


	54. Chapter 54

Stu was at the bar, but wasn't having a good time. "What's the matter with you? My sister told you to have a good time didn't she? You aren't doing anything wrong" Liam told him.

"I know, I just get the feeling I need to be home" Stu replied, sipping on his beer.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Look, I am going to go. I feel it in my heart, Shay needs me. I can't explain it. I just know and I don't know how I know. I have to get home." Stu stood up to leave and Liam grabbed him.

"I will go with you. If everything is okay, we will come back. If not, I want to know what is going on with my sister."

They walked out and got in Liam's truck and sped off to Shay and Stu's house. "I know you have a connection with my sister, that is obvious. I just hope you are wrong that's all."

"We saw a palm reader in Miami, and I know it sounds stupid, but I already felt she was my soul mate. The lady just confirmed it. I can feel when she is hurting and when she is scared. Also when she is happy. It sounds crazy, but it got stronger when I married her. I feel complete when I am with her. She is my missing half."

"I believe it Stu. I know you two are great together. Anyone with eyes can see your love and feel your energy. I am happy for you."

Back at their house, Drew was stripping of his clothes. He already was fully erect when he crawled back into bed with her. He slithered his way towards her head, and started to stroke his cock. He grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him. "You see that Shay? That is big enough to fill you up nicely isn't it? You like them big don't you? You like it rough too don't you baby? Don't worry, I will give it to you just how you like. You know, you didn't notice but the night you groped me and left me high and dry at the door, I stayed around and watched Stu fuck you hard from the window, right out there. I get you all hot and bothered and you run to him. But that's okay. I know it is me you want. After tonight, you will never want to go back to him."

'_He has lost his fucking mind.'_

"Why did you marry him Shay? I could make you happy. But for now, you are going to make me happy. I am going to pull off your gag and you are going to take care of this hard-on your hot ass gave me. Don't do anything daft like try to bite or scream because even though I don't want to hurt you, I will. And your adoring husband. Do you understand?" Shay knew he was unstable and he really could hurt them so she decided she would just do what he asked. Even if she bit him, there was no way to get loose and her neighbors wouldn't be able to make it in time to keep Drew from killing her.

"You know, Stu told me all about your wonderful mouth after the first time he fucked you. Every time I see those sexy lips, I picture them wrapped around my cock. Now, I get to feel them. Now be a good girl and open wide. Suck it good now."

Stu and Liam were pulling up at the house and Stu noticed Drew's car. "What the bloody hell is he doing…. Oh my God, Shay."

Liam stopped the car and Stu ran in the house. Liam ran in after him and Stu burst in the bedroom door right when Drew had started thrusting in Shay's mouth. He was distracted and didn't hear Stu pull up.

"You son of a bitch!" Stu yelled and grabbed Drew off of Shay. He threw him to the floor and started punching him repeatedly. Shay was crying and yelling for Liam to stop Stu before he killed Drew. Liam really didn't care if Stu beat him to death or not. He cut the ropes off of Shay and took off his shirt and gave it to her.

She screamed at Stu "baby stop, please don't kill him!" Liam had her around the waist trying to hold her back. "No, let me go Liam! Stu baby please!" Stu looked at Drew and he was unconscious. He turned to his wife and picked her up in his arms. She was sobbing and he started tearing up as well.

"Shhh, You are safe now baby. I've got you." Liam grabbed the handcuffs he had out for Stu and cuffed Drew with them. He grabbed his phone and called the police. Stu carried Shay to the living room and sat down with her on the couch and held her close to him in his lap. He started to look her over. "Did he hurt you baby?" She bit her lip and nodded. Stu felt tears coming over him again but he fought them back. She needed him to be strong. "Did he rape you Shay?"

"No, but he was planning to. He was waiting for you." Shay wept, relieved that Stu had saved her, but also that the Lord had heard her prayer and Stu was spared.

"What do you mean 'waiting for me'?"

"I'm sorry Stu. He wanted to punish me. He was waiting until you got home and he was going to shackle you to the chair and make you watch him rape me. It was all my fault. I never should have let him in. I'm sorry baby."

"Shh, no it wasn't. It was mine. I should have taken care of him a long time ago. I never, in a million years thought he would ever do this."

Liam came out of the bedroom and announced that the cops were there. "Drew is still out. You did a number on him. The mother fucker deserved it. If he don't stay in jail, he is a dead man. You were right Stu."

"What are you talking about Liam?" Shay questioned.

"Stu felt something was wrong with you so we came back early." Shay looked at Stu with awe that he could sense her fear and panic.

"Thank you Stu." She started to cry again and Stu embraced her tighter. Stu was doing his best to fight back his emotions but seeing the woman he loves like this was tearing him apart. The officers came in and asked what was going on. Liam recounted the story as best as he could. Another officer went with Liam down to the bedroom where Drew was. The detective then came over to Shay and asked if she could give a statement. Shay told them everything that happened, and then had to give them every detail the cop said for it to hold up.

An ambulance came and took Drew away, still handcuffed to the hospital because he was still unconscious. Stu was incensed. He could barely stand to listen to what this man did to his wife. He wanted to kill him, and didn't care if the entire Tampa PD was there to watch it.

"Mrs. Bennett, I think you should go to the hospital to get checked out." the officer said after she was done giving her statement. "Mr. Bennett, we will need to get a statement from you, and you need to come with us."

"No, please, you can't arrest him. He was just protecting me."

"Mrs. Bennett, we aren't arresting your husband. No judge in this country would convict him. We just need to get a statement."

"Can I just give it to you now, or at the hospital? I can't leave my wife right now."

"Of course. Why don't you come to the station Monday and we will talk with you. Now ma'am, I really want you to go to the hospital and let a doctor look at you."

"No, no I can't. Stu, please don't make me. I don't want everyone to know this."

"Baby, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You didn't do anything wrong. They can take you to another hospital if you would feel better."

"Yes ma'am. We need to take some photos of the ligature marks to prove he had you tied up against your will. And they will need to do a swab of your mouth."

"Okay, I will go. Stu, please come with me."

"I'm not leaving you."

Stu let Shay out to the police car and they drove her to the ER. Stu send Stephen a text to let him know what happened. Stephen wrote back and said he would be at their house when they got home. Liam called his sisters but decided not to tell their father just yet. After the police were done gathering evidence, he cleaned up the bedroom. They had taken her shredded clothes and the ropes. He stripped the bed and changed all her sheets. He got rid of anything that might remind her of what happened.

At the hospital, Stu refused to leave the room when the doctor examined her. "No, I am not leaving. She needs me here." He grabbed her hand and the doctor just nodded. Shay took off her brother's shirt and the doctor saw the red blistering on her nipples. Stu felt a rage come over him and had to clench his fists. She had said the words, but he didn't imagine how it looked.

"You probably need to take those out so your breasts can heal. I will give you some silvadene to dress it with." The doctor looked at the rest of her body and did a pelvic exam. "Looks like you are okay. There is no damage done to your vagina. We do want to get a urine specimen to check for any signs of infection before you leave though." Shay nodded and said she could do that. Finally, he examined her mouth. It was almost more than Stu could take. He kept seeing Drew forcing Shay to perform fellatio on him. He wanted to find him and rip his dick off. Shay went to give a urine specimen and Stu sat with his head in his hands, praying for the strength to be there for Shay and not go kill Drew.

"Okay Mrs. Bennett. Just sit tight for a little while until we get the lab results back and I will write you a script and you can go."

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor came back in and sat down. He had her discharge paperwork ready to go and a sample of silvadene to take home. Stu called Stephen to come and get them since they rode with the police there. They took her home and Stu carried her in. He sat her down on the couch and grabbed her a blanket. She curled up next to him and held on to him tight.

Stu told Stephen the basics of what happened and he was shocked. "He really has went completely mental." Stephen excused himself and left them alone, knowing Shay just needed Stu right then. He said he would call and check on them later, and gave Shay a peck on the cheek before he left. Stu took the medicine and went to rub some on her breasts. She fell asleep on his arm and he carried her to bed. She started to wake up when he lay her down, but he stroked her hair and she was back out. As he watched her sleep, the love of his life, the woman he swore to protect, he had one thought _'God have mercy on you Drew because I won't.'_


	55. Chapter 55

Liam decided that he had better go by and talk to his father. He knew Fionn would be livid, so better to tell him in person. He knew Shay was in good hands with Stu, regardless of what his dad thought. When he heard a knock at the door that late, he knew it couldn't be good. "Wha' is th' matter son?"

"It's Shay."

"Wha' did tha' limey do ta her? Ah'll kill him."

"No, it wasn't him. That fucking Scot." Liam told his father about the whole thing. He made sure he told him that Stu was the one who knew something was wrong and saved her.

"He's dead. He must be th' thickest bastard alive ta do tha'. Where is he?"

"In jail. I found out that they treated him at the ER for some cuts and bruises but sent him on to jail."

"Well, we need ta see abou' bailin' him out don' ya think?"

Stu was lying in bed with Shay, holding her protectively. She was still restless, and a million thoughts were running through his head. There was no way he could sleep. He kept replaying the night's events in his mind. He didn't know how to deal with this. He just wanted to rip Drew apart. He couldn't believe this happened, and blamed himself for not dealing with him before now. When Liam left, Stu knew he was going to see Fionn. He figured Drew was as good as dead now, but truth was, he wanted to be the one to kill him. Shay was his wife, and his to protect. She started to whine in her sleep, and then started to cry. He decided he had better wake her up.

"Shay baby, wake up" he said softly. She opened her eyes and grabbed on to him. "It's alright love. I'm here. You are safe."

"I'm okay Stu. Thanks to you."

"I never should have left you in the first place."

"There is no way you could have known. I had a bad feeling, but I let him in anyway. I should have listened to my gut. I was so scared that you were going to come home and have to see what he was doing to me."

"He needs to die for what he has done. I swear, he will never get near you again."

"Stu, I don't want you to kill him. I know my family, they will handle this. I don't want his blood on your hands. Promise me."

"Shay, I don't know if I can."

"Baby, you don't want to kill someone. Even if he deserves it. It will destroy part of your soul. Don't taint us with his blood."

"I can't just not do something. You are my wife."

"You are doing something. You are here with me. That is all I need. We will get through this. My body will heal and he will not have the satisfaction of breaking me. I am lucky and I know it. He had time to do a lot more to me, but he wanted to make you suffer too. That is the only reason he didn't rape me."

Stu closed his eyes, trying to control his anger. "I know you will be okay love. Come here and go back to sleep Shay."

"Stu, you need to sleep too."

"I will."

"Stop lying. I know you."

"Okay, I will try."

"Alright. I love you so much." She lay her head down on his chest and closed her eyes. She soon fell back asleep and eventually Stu did too. Early the next morning, Stu heard someone at the door, and snuck out of bed to answer it before Shay woke up. When he opened the door, it was Fionn.

"Come in."

"Where is me daughter?"

"Still asleep. She didn't rest well. I don't want to wake her."

"Okay. Yeh are th' one Ah need ta talk ta, an' she don' need ta hear this."

"Come in the kitchen and I will make some coffee and we can talk."

Fionn followed Stu into the kitchen and sat down. Once Stu had the pot on, he joined him.

"First, le' me say, Ah'm grateful tha' ya protected me daughter. Ah'm still no' happy tha' ya rushed into marriage, bu' Ah do know ya love her an' she loves ya as well. Second, we found ou' tha' Galloway is goin' before the judge this mornin'. As soon as they announce bond, we plan on bailin' him ou' ourselves. Fer my daughter's sake, Ah wan' ya ta stay ou' of it. Ah will take care of him once an' fer all. Ya jus' make sure ya take care of me girl."

"She wanted me to promise not to kill him, but I couldn't."

"Look, Ah know yer upset, an' God knows ya have a righ' ta be. Bu' Ah'm tellin' ya, ya don' need ta be privy ta wha' we are goin' ta do ta him. No' an be able ta come home an' look her in th' eye."

"Fine. Just make sure he suffers."

"Oh, he will lad. He will."

Fionn left to go to the courthouse, so Stu crawled back in bed with Shay. He was angry that no one seemed to want to let him take care of Drew, but he guesses they are right. Shay needs him more. He did make Fionn promise him details. That would have to do. Shay scooted closer so he pulled her snug to his body. He kissed her shoulder and whispered he loved her.

Fionn called an old friend for a favor. He was going to need help dealing with Drew, at least getting him out of the city. He planned on making him suffer. He was going to pay with his life for trying to rape his daughter. In the courtroom, he sat down in the back so Drew wouldn't notice him. He snickered when he saw Drew's face. _'th' limey did work him over good.' _They read the charges against him - sexual assault, unlawful imprisonment, and he couldn't believe his ears when his lawyer announced he was pleading not guilty on grounds of temporary insanity. The judge entered the plea and sent him away to be evaluated. Fionn was furious. _'He thinks he is goin' ta say he is crazy an' get away wit' it?_ _Over me dead body.' _He called his mate and told him they would have to wait. He called Liam and told him what went on, and he sent Stu a message.

Stu looked at his phone in disbelief. There is no way he can get by with doing this. He didn't even know how to tell Shay there was a chance he could get off scot-free, so to speak. Shay felt him moving around and woke up. He was glaring at his phone like he wanted to throw it. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing love."

"Yes, something. You look like you are going to pitch your phone across the room. Tell me."

"Drew pled insanity."

"He did what? Well, he is crazy. I can't believe the judge would buy it though."

"Something to do with his brain damage."

"Oh Jesus. Well, he will be out in no time then. That's great" Shay said sarcastically.

"Shay, if he does get out, he won't lay a hand on you. He won't live long enough. Just trust me."

Shay got a blank stare then jumped out of bed and started down the hall. Stu followed after her, wondering what she was doing. "Love, stop. What are you doing?"

She went into the kitchen and started pulling things out of the refrigerator. "Shay?"

"I'm hungry. Do you want breakfast?"

"Uh, I guess so. Do you want to talk?"

"No, I want to cook. What would you like? No eggs I know."

"Right, no eggs. I don't care. Love, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Stu noticed her hands shaking and he pulled her back into his arms. He wasn't sure why all of a sudden she was acting like this, but he didn't like it.

"Shay, you can talk to me."

"About what? I'm fine. Drew will be free soon to finish what he started. And I will deserve it. And you will be free to move on with your life without me when he kills me." She started to cry and buckled in his arms.

"He's not going to hurt you. And why do you think you deserve it? Don't you know I would die if something happens to you?"

"I did this Stu. He is paying me back. He was right, I did want him. I couldn't help how he made me feel. I'm sorry."

"Shay, he forced himself on you more than once. Just because you liked the kiss, doesn't give him a _carte blanc _to tie you up and rape you."

"But…"

"No buts. No. It is not your fault damn it. You say it right now."

"Stu, I…"

"No, you say it. 'This is not my fault.' Shay, tell me."

Shay started to cry harder and Stu held on to her tighter. He had to make her realize that she didn't cause it just because she turned him on when he kissed her. "Baby, you have to say it, and believe it."

She softly spoke, her voice small and timid "it's not my fault."

"It's not. That son of a bitch has made you think that."

"But I did…"

"No! Not at all."

He sat on their kitchen floor and held his wife while she bawled. He didn't know how to help her. He was trying to be strong, but he was dying inside. He felt the tears creeping up, but he held them back. He had to keep it together for Shay. "Shh baby. You are okay." He silently prayed that he was right.


	56. Chapter 56

Stu calmed Shay down and let her cook. She seemed to be better when she was busy. She wanted to get into the shower, but he wanted to be with her. "No, Stu, I'm okay. Just stay here and watch TV. I'll be out in a little while."

"Okay love. Just call if you need me."

Shay went into the bathroom and got undressed. She slowly peeled back the dressing she had on her breasts and they were still red and swollen. She sucked in a breath, dreading the water hitting them. She decided she had better take a lukewarm shower since the hot water would burn. She climbed into the stall and started to cry. She propped her arm on the wall and lay her head against it. She couldn't believe she let this happen. Just a few days ago she was a happy newlywed with a wonderful husband. She was hurting, but she knew she would heal. She was more afraid of Drew coming after her again. After she saw how unstable he had became, she knew he wouldn't let this go. She was terrified of what he would do to Stu as well. He had gotten to her once, and she was sure he could do it again.

Shay had been in the shower for almost an hour. Stu was sitting on their bed, waiting for her. He was really worried when she hadn't came out. He knocked on the door "Shay, are you alright?"

"Fine Stu." She replied, but he could hear she was crying. She heard him turn the knob and yelled at him "don't come in!"

He was really worried now. He opened the door and she shouted again for him not to come in. "Why don't you want me in here Shay?"

"I just don't. I'm fine. Just go in the living room and I will be out in a minute."

"Baby, I don't want to leave you like this."

"Stuart, please."

He knew when she said his full name that she was really serious. He didn't understand why she wouldn't want him in the bathroom with her. She always loved taking showers with him. He was hoping that she didn't start pushing him away. He went and sat back down on the bed, not wanting to go too far. He heard the water turn off and a few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom in a towel. She looked surprised that he was sitting there. She gripped her towel and asked him "Stu, I thought you were going to wait in the living room?"

"I wanted to see if you needed anything."

"I don't baby. Just go wait for me while I get dressed."

He stood up and went to kiss her. She gave him a quick peck and turned around to find some clothes. "Shay, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you shying away from me? You know I won't hurt you."

"I know. I just want some privacy."

"From me? Since when?" Stu questioned, irritated. As soon as he said it, he realized. She started to cry softly and backed up from him when he went to touch her. It dawned on him, she didn't want him seeing her naked. He couldn't hide his reaction when he saw what Drew had done when they were at the hospital. She must have seen his face. "Shay, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"Just go Stu."

"No. You are my wife, I love you." He reached for her again and she skirted away again. He cursed his stupidity under his breath. He walked up to her, and wanted to rip the towel, that she had a death grip on, off but figured that wouldn't help. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her. "You are beautiful. Always." He kissed her neck and murmured against her soft skin. "Please don't be afraid love." She moaned and let go of the towel to put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Stu."

"It's okay. Don't apologize. I am in love with you. I am your husband. Don't ever be ashamed for me to see your body. And please stop crying. You are my entire world. It is killing me that you are hurting and I can't fix it. Let me take care of you." He took the towel and pulled it off her body. He started to pat her dry. She smiled slightly as he dropped to one knee to dry her legs. He led her over to the bed and went to get the burn ointment. He dabbed some of the medicine on and she hissed at the pain. He started to soothingly rub it in and he kissed her. "They already look better than they did baby. Do you want me to put that gauze stuff on them?"

She nodded yes and he placed a non-adherent pad over each nipple. He helped her to put on her bra, gently placing her breasts in the cups. He went to hand her a shirt, but she shook her head. After the fifth one she shook her head to, he pulled one of his dress shirts out of the closet. She smiled and nodded and he chuckled. She raised her arms and he slipped it over her body. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand. "I promise we are going to get through this, together. Remember, that is what you said. You and me against the world baby."

They lay around the house that day and cuddled on the couch. They watched TV and movies and Stu even played his guitar for her. Her sisters had called earlier to check on her, and told her they called off the reception and all that. They decided to have it later, when she would feel like it. Stu ordered them food from Olive Garden and went to pick it up. He didn't want to leave, but she assured him she would be fine. She was putting up a brave front because she didn't want him to worry more. While he was gone, she straightened up the house. She replayed the previous night again in slow motion. She couldn't believe was able to overpower and restrain her so easily. She was upset at what Drew had done, but relieved that was all he had done at the same time.

The next day, Shay had to go back to work. Stu tried to get her to call in but she told him she couldn't do that. He took her to work and told her he would be back to pick her up as well. A couple of days passed and Shay was starting to be her old self. Then she got a call that Drew was having a hearing before the judge on his competence. She called Stu to come get her and take her home. She talked to her manager and told her what was going on, so she told her to take the rest of the week off.

On the way, Stu let Liam know what the detective had called and told Shay. He wanted there to be no chance of Drew getting to her.

Liam called his father and Mark and they met up at the bar. "I still say we can't kill the mother fucker, even though he deserves it. Too many people will notice, and we don't need that kind of attention" Liam said.

"I agree, but apparently he didn't learn the last time" Mark replied.

"Ah won' le' him terrorize Séighín anymore. If they release him today, Ah will take him ou' of town ta Riley's place. It is nice an' secluded."

"Dad, you can't kill him. It isn't the smart thing to do. Besides, you really can't snatch him from the courthouse without someone noticing."

"Ah won'. Ah am goin' ta follow him."

"He is way too big for you to get alone. It took two men last time. Let us get him" Mark suggested.

"An' then wha'?"

"We deal with him. Do you know what they do to rapists in prison?"

Shay was very quiet on the ride home, and quiet when they arrived. "Shay, do you want to talk?"

"No. Not right now honey."

"Come here" Stu said as he pointed to his lap. Shay smiled and walked over to the recliner he was sitting in. She sat down sideways on his lap and giggled when he let the footrest up. She lay her head on his shoulder and he softly stroked her leg. "Now talk."

"I don't know Stu. I want Drew to go to jail, I don't want him to die. I know I should hate him, and I do, but I don't want him dead because of me."

"Shay, he started all this, remember? Before he had so-called brain damage, he was acting like a lunatic. I don't know what happened to the man I thought I knew."

"I know, but it wasn't all his fault." Stu just scoffed.

Shay couldn't get Stu to understand that she felt responsible. Everything Drew said about her was right. After the first night he kissed her and she fought him off, but the next time she didn't. She did make out with him with Stu down the hall. She did want him. She did like the feel and look of his hard body. She did grope him right there in the doorway. When he kissed her at the hospital, she wanted more, then backed off and lost it on him. Not just upset with him, but herself as well. The last time she saw him in the hospital, he didn't force her to do anything. She kissed him and enjoyed it. She was angry at herself for doing it and hurting Stu. She was confused that her body responded to his touch and he made her orgasm against her will. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. And she was afraid to talk to Stu about it because she didn't know how he would react. She hated not being able to tell him. This wasn't how they were supposed to start out. She hadn't been able to make love to her own husband since this happened. She was hoping that would change, and soon. She wasn't sure why he wouldn't even try. She was afraid, even after all he said, that he wasn't attracted to her anymore.

"I hate to ask, but do you want to go to the hearing?"

"I don't know. I want to, but I am not sure how I can face him."

"You don't have to baby. We will stay home."

Shay decided to try again, now that she was healed up, to get Stu to have sex with her. She needed him, and needed to know he still wanted her. "Baby, you want to go to bed for a little while before I make dinner?"

"Are you tired love?"

"No, I just want to be with my husband. In bed. Naked" she said with a smile.

"Shay, I don't think that is a good idea."

She hopped out of his lap "yeah, it probably isn't." She took off down the hall and slammed the bedroom door. Stu followed her and when he walked in the bedroom, she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

He didn't want to upset her, but he was afraid to make love to her. He had wanted to so many times, but he didn't know how she would handle it. He didn't want to rush things and push her into something she wasn't ready for. Her body was fine but he didn't think psychologically she was fine. He could hear her crying through the wooden panel.

"Shay, open the door."

"Go away and I will."

"I'm not going anywhere. Please come out and talk to me."

"No."

"Shay, please love. Don't do this."

"Don't do what? Be upset that my husband is afraid to touch me? No, I don't know what is the matter with me. I must be crazy."

"Damn it. Open the bloody door."

"No. Just leave me be."

"I am going to kick it off the hinges if you don't come out!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Damn it! I love you and want nothing more than to fuck your brains out! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR AND TALK TO ME SÉIGHÍN! DAMN IT!" Stu banged the door with his forehead, frustrated with his wife. He spoke softly, not meaning to lose it and scare her "Baby, please. Come out and talk to me. I need you Shay. Please."

Shay heard the desperation in his voice and moved to unlock the door. He heard it and stepped back. She walked out and sat on the bed. She crossed her legs and her arms protectively around herself. Stu sat beside her and she turned away. "Shay, I just don't want to rush you. I never want to make you uncomfortable or make you feel like you have to have sex with me to keep me happy. I want to make love to you every minute of every day. But I want you to be ready and 100% with me, physically, mentally and emotionally."

"I need you. And I need to know you still want me, that I still turn you on."

"God, of course you do. Why would you think that?"

"I don't want you to think of what you saw Drew make me do when you look at me."

"Is that what you think? Jesus Shay, no way do I think that."

"Then please, please, show me. You can undo all he did to me, you will make me all better, if you just show me. I know you will fix me."


	57. Chapter 57

Stu looked at his wife, her hazel eyes full of tears. He caressed her cheek softly, not knowing what to say. "We will baby. Please don't be upset anymore Shay. I will love all of it away. Tonight. I will make sweet love to you until the dawn." He pressed his lips to hers, eliciting a soft moan from her.

"You promise?" Shay quietly asked.

Stu knelt down on the floor in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs "I promise love." He lay his head in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his curls. Shay heard her phone blaring from the living room and realized it was her brother.

"Honey, I need to go answer that." Stu followed her to the living room and listened as she talked to Liam. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Um, better. What's going on?"

"We are at the courthouse, and wondered if you and Stu were coming."

"I don't know if I want to Liam."

"Shay, you need to. And you know you need to. We will be here for you, but you have to show that S.O.B. that you are strong."

"Who is there?"

"Dad, Mark and I."

"Oh no, what are you all up to?"

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?"

"Because I know you. I don't want you to kill him."

"Well, that we agree on. But Dad doesn't see it our way. To tell the truth, I am afraid of what he will do if he gets his hands on him. I just want to fuck him up."

"Just let him go to jail. That is what he needs. He can sit in a cell and think about why he is there."

"Shay, come on, are you serious? Jail? No, a wheelchair. Permanently."

"Liam, you promise me that you will just let the law handle this. I already had to preach to Stu. I don't want his blood on my head. He isn't the only one to blame. Besides, if he decides to talk, you could all be in jail with him."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I will tell you all of it sometime, but trust me. Just let the law handle it. You have a wife and kids to worry about."

"I also have a sister, well four, to worry about."

"Who all have husbands now. You know I love you and appreciate you always looking out for me, but Stu will take care of me. Promise me you won't do anything."

"I will try, but like I said, I don't know about Dad. He is hell bent on torturing that Scot the way he did you. But worse. I shudder to think at what he actually wants to do to him. Before he kills him that is."

"Look, we are coming down there. I have to talk to him."

"He will be pissed that I told you Shay."

"Sorry, but I can't let this happen. Not again. I just want it to be over with. I want to move on with my life and go back to being a giddy newlywed and spend time with my husband. I can't be at home wondering about what the hell you and Dad are out doing. I will see you in a few."

Stu sat there quietly, part of him wanting Fionn to handle Drew, but understanding what Shay meant. He liked Shay told her brother that he would take care of her. "Stu, baby, I know what I said, but I really need to go to this and talk to my father."

"Okay, love. We will do whatever it is you want." Stu grabbed his wallet and keys and Shay grabbed her purse, and they headed downtown. Stu sent Stephen a message and asked him to come as well.

When they walked into the courtroom, Shay saw her brother and father, but was met by Rachel, the detective assigned to the case. "Mrs. Bennett, how are you doing?"

"I'm better, thanks. So what is supposed to happen today?"

"The judge will hear from the psychiatrist and see if Mr. Galloway is fit to stand trial."

"If he isn't, does he get out?"

"No, of course not. He will be sent for treatment. You should go have a seat, I think they are about to start."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Shay and Stu walked over to where her family was sitting. She sat down between her brother and husband. Her dad smiled at her, but she just furrowed her eyebrows at him. Stu put his arm around her and Liam held her hand.

They led Drew in the courtroom, and he saw Shay sitting in the back. She took a deep breath and gripped Stu's knee. He smiled at her and Stu wanted to punch him in the face again. Drew turned around and waited for the judge to enter. When he did, the proceedings started, and the state psychiatrist took the stand. The defense attorney asked him what his evaluation had revealed.

"After conducting an MRI, it was discovered that Mr. Galloway is suffering from hydrocephalus. In laymen's term, excess fluid around his brain. I believe that it comes from years as a professional wrestler, but was worsened by the vicious attack he suffered. But of course he also had a near fatal case of hydroencephalitis. He has since exhibited major behavioral and sleep pattern changes, as well as delusional and psychotic behavior and memory loss."

"In your opinion, is he responsible for what he did?" the lawyer asked.

"Absolutely not. This behavior is caused by an organic brain process which not under his control. With treatment, he will recover, but without it, the symptoms will progress."

"And what is the treatment?"

"He will need surgery to shunt the excessive fluid away from his brain" the doctor replied.

"And once he has it?"

"He will be back to himself. In most cases, once treated, the patient returns to who they were and retains their memories. It means, he will still have to live with what he did."

The words hit Fionn and Liam hard. Their actions directly led to what Drew did to Shay. Fionn leaned over and said "we should hav' jus' killed him."

"Shhh and Shay doesn't want that."

"Wha'?"

Shay was sitting there in shock, not really knowing how she should feel. She was hurt at what he did to her but torn at the same time. Stu and Stephen both hated to admit it, but Drew hadn't been the same and what the doctor said made sense. Stephen was thinking back to the hospital when Drew told him that he was giving up on Shay and wanted Stu to forgive him someday. Then he was the old Drew. When he had amnesia, he was the old Drew. But after he got his memory back, he was a different person. He was moody and withdrawn, angry and irritable.

They all sat there silently, lost in their own thoughts during the rest of the hearing. They nervously waited to hear what the judge would say. They announced a short recess to be followed by his decision. Fionn stepped out and grabbed Liam to go with him.

"Now, how th' hell does yer sister know abou' anything?"

"She's not stupid. And Galloway told her who was responsible when he was in the hospital. Stu told me that. When I talked to her, she said she doesn't want him killed."

Shay knew what they were talking about so she decided to crash the conversation. She asked Stu to stay there, and she walked out. Her father glanced up at her and saw her face and knew he was in for it. He decided to act like nothing was wrong. "Aye love, come here."

"Don't even start Daddy. What are you two talking about huh?"

"Nothin'. Jus' th' hearin'."

"You're lying."

""Nothin' tha' ya need ta worry yer pretty head about _mo grá._"

"Listen, please don't treat me like a little girl. And I am not as dumb as you apparently think I am. Whatever happens, this is the end of it. If you would have just left him alone, none of this would have happened. So if you want to blame someone, look in the mirror. You are so worried about Stu hurting me, you have caused me more pain than anyone. Just let him be."

"Lass, Ah never mean' ta…"

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean to, but what is that saying, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Please, just let the court handle this. Promise me, you will leave him alone. I just want life to go back to normal."

"We can' jus' le' him walk away from this. He hur' ya."

"I know that. But like I told Liam, and Stu, it is not all his fault."

"It is no' yer fault Shay."

"Partly yes. When I said Stu forgave me for cheating, Drew was the one I was kissing. And that was after you put him in the hospital. I went to him, of my own volition. I was the one that was playing yo-yo with both of them, ask Keevie. So just let it be."

Fionn nodded at her, stunned by her admission. He watched as she walked back in and looked over at Liam. "I told you so Dad. So are you going to do what she asked?"

"Ah guess. Fer now. Bu' Ah'm keepin' an eye on tha' Scot."

When they took their seats, the judge had just announce he was ready to make his decision. Shay held her breath and gripped Stu's hand tightly. "Mr. Galloway, I hereby commit you to the Hillsborough County Residential Psychiatric Treatment Facility, to be treated until you are safe to return to society. If you elect to have the surgery, we will set another hearing for one month after that time to determine if you are able to be released. We are adjourned."

Drew breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to go to jail. He was certainly going to have the surgery so he could get out. He didn't want anyone to be afraid of him. He wasn't sure how to feel with them talking about him like he wasn't there. When the got up to lead him out, he looked at Shay with regret, wishing things hadn't came to this. He still believed that in time she would have come to love him back, but now, he thought there was no chance of that. She made eye contact and he smiled, but she quickly looked away and Stu glared at him with contempt. Stu put his arm around her protectively and escorted her out.

Shay was fairly quiet and Stu was a little worried about what was going through her mind. He thought he should change the subject. "Do you want to stop and grab some dinner or are you still wanting us to cook at home love?"

"I think I want to cook. Is that okay?"

"Certainly. I love your cooking, you know that. So what do you want to make me?" he asked with a grin, trying to get her to smile.

She laughed "well, horny for one. But I am in the mood for Mexican. I am going to make some enchiladas and rice and refried beans with pico de gallo. I think we have everything."

Stu chuckled, "Mexican sounds great love. And you don't have to work at making me horny. I stay that way with you."

"I am so very glad to hear you say that."

They made it home and Shay went to the kitchen to make dinner. Stu sat at the table and watched her, even trying to help some. She was determined to domesticate him. "I am surprised you don't weigh more Stu. All these years of being a bachelor and eating out because you can't cook."

"Ah, well, that is why I work out so much love. What kind of enchiladas are you making?"

"Well, my love, I am going to make some cheese, some beef and some chicken."

"Sounds good."

About an hour later, dinner was ready and they sat down to eat. Stu smiled and thanked her, always grateful for the little things she wanted to do for him. Afterwards, they cleaned up the kitchen together and settled in on the couch to watch TV.

Shay started to get sleepy and stood up. "Baby, I'm ready for bed." She smiled cheekily at him and he didn't have to be told twice. He threw her over his shoulder and headed down the hall with her. She giggled and called him a caveman before slapping him on the ass. He put her down at the foot of the bed and stepped back. "Oh, I'm a caveman am I?" he said with lust in his eyes.

"Mmmm did I ever tell you how much I love cavemen?" she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. His hands slipped in her hair, his tongue brushing against her lips. She reached her hand under his shirt, silently asking for him to take it off. He pulled back from her and removed the shirt, and shivered as he felt her hands on his waist. She placed soft kisses to his belly before unbuttoning his jeans and letting them drop. He lifted her shirt off and gently unhooked her bra. His lips roamed her neck and down her chest. He stopped when he got to her breasts and she saw him hesitate.

She took his hands in hers and guided them to squeeze her full breasts. "They're okay baby. And all yours."

He smiled down at her and lowered his lips to gently lick and suckle each nipple. Shay gasped and grabbed his hair. Stu quickly stopped "I'm sorry."

"No, you are fine baby. They are just sensitive. Please don't stop."

Stu let out the breath he was holding, relieved that she was okay. He let his hands wander down to slide off her jeans and panties. She moved away from him, and scooted back on the bed. She smiled and curled her finger for him to join her. He kicked off his boxers and climbed on top of her. He raised her arms, caressing down her sides. He trailed kisses down her tummy, stopping when he got to her womanhood. She opened her legs, wanting to feel every inch of him. She was baring all to him, even her soul. He took the invitation and dipped his tongue into her folds. She sucked in a breath and moaned his name. He took that as a sign to keep going. He slid his finger inside her and felt her already tightening down around it.

Shay wanted to feel more of him, she was aching for him to be within her. She moaned out "no" and Stu stared at her. "Stu, I need you inside me. I can't take this."

He couldn't deny her what she wanted so he sat up on his knees and grabbed her hips. He pulled her down to him and gently slid his cock into her. "Oh fuck you are so tight" he groaned as he slowly worked his way deeper inside her. Stu started to rock his hips, thrusting deeper each time. He lay down on top of her, pressing his chest against hers, slipping across her smooth skin. He lay his head on the pillow beside her and held her arms in his above her head. She brought her legs up to rest on his thighs, gripping on to him. He sweetly kissed her neck, watching her face as her eyes closed in bliss. He wanted to love the world away, her mind only on him. He murmured in her ear "I love you Shay, you feel so good. You are mine to love forever, just like this."

Shay moaned in pleasure, savoring the slow and gentle movements of his body. She knew her body was made for his, because no man had ever touched her the way he could, or fulfill her the way he knew how. She would never be able to tell him just what his body did to her. He fit her perfectly, his length filling her completely. They were joined in every way. Their hearts, bodies, minds, and souls were one. They moved in harmony, lost in their own world. Shay reached to squeeze Stu's tight buttocks, trying to pull all of him into her. She was rapt with this man, the unimaginable joy he was giving her, unselfishly. She pushed against his shoulders, getting him to roll onto his back with her.

He was always so good to her, and always thought of her needs, she wanted to show her appreciation. She slipped down, her hips meeting his, taking him all the way inside her. She undulated her hips, grinding against his. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell against the pillow. As she started to bounce on top of him, he met her, surging inside her. She knew he was close, so she pressed her hands to his chest and rocked her hips hard back and forth, earning a growl from him. He was panting like a dog in heat, grunting as he bucked wildly, gripping her hips and holding her in place. He knew what she was doing and was dead set on making her come first. Just when he thought he wasn't able to hold out much longer, she started to climax, screaming his name. He thrust upwards, coming with a bellow of his deep voice. Shay collapsed on his chest as he erupted inside her. She could feel his cock twitching as he released every drop into her sweet depths.

She kissed him softly "you are amazing Stu. Thank you." She traced butterfly kisses down his neck and shoulders, before laying her head on his chest.

"I love you so much Shay."

"I love you too baby. I wish you could know how you make me feel. You make me whole."


	58. Chapter 58

A/N Thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing. Much love and much appreciated. ~ Dixie

Stu was awakened to his phone ringing. "Ugh, Jesus. Hello?"

"Hello love."

"Hi Mum."

"Sweetheart, did I wake you?"

"Yes but it's alright. How are you?"

"I'm well. I was just calling to make sure you would be able to pick us up from the airport tomorrow." Stu cursed under his breath, forgetting that he had arranged for his parents to fly over. With everything that had been going on, it slipped his mind. Shay looked at him, confused at his expression.

"Of course Mum. Do you know what time you will be here?"

"Around four I believe. I just wanted to make sure. How is Shay doing?"

"What do you mean?" He knew he hadn't told his folks what had happened because Shay didn't want him too.

"Well, she was upset when I talked to her. I was hoping she was doing better."

"Oh, that. Yes, she is better."

"Oh good. I am looking forward to meeting her."

"She feels the same way Mum."

"Good. I will let you go and call you tomorrow alright. Love you."

Stu hung up the phone and looked down a Shay. "I forgot my parents were coming."

"I did too, with everything. It will be fine Stu. I am excited to meet them."

"I know my mum wants to get to know you. Are you sure you will be okay with them here?"

"Certainly Stu. They will find out anyway when they are wondering why you aren't friends with Drew anymore. I will be fine baby."

"Okay love. So, I want to take you out tonight."

"Oh really? Where to?"

"Someplace fancy where you have to wear one of those dresses and heels I love so much."

"Hmmm. And you get to wear a suit and tie? Sounds fun."

"I want a night on the town with my beautiful wife. It is long overdue."

"Yes it is. Now, can we go back to sleep for a while? It is barely 6 am."

Stu moved back closer to her and she draped her leg across his and pressed a kiss to his chest before laying her head down. She quickly fell asleep again, curled up next to her loving husband. Stu watched her as she slept, relieved that she seemed better after last night's lovemaking. It really did seem to do more to mend her than any words could have. He softly stroked her hair, thankful that she was safe and right where she belonged. He couldn't believe that a woman could have compassion for a man who hurt her like Drew did. Just one of the things that amazed him about her, her big heart.

While he was laying in bed with her, he couldn't fall back asleep so he decided to find something to take her to tonight. He knew he was taking her to Rocco's. He was looking on his phone and saw that The Sala Cubana was having live jazz music. He thought she would like that, so he decided they would head out to Ybor City after dinner.

When they got out of bed later, Stu called and got reservations. Shay just smiled and wondered where he was taking her. "It's a surprise love."

"I love surprises baby. So what do we do until then? Oh, we need to get one of the guest rooms ready for your parents."

"What do we need to do to it?" Stu asked, confused.

Shay laughed "Men. We need to change out the linens and stock some stuff in the guest bathroom. I think we should go to the store. We need to pick up some groceries anyway."

"Ugh, love, do I have to?" he said with a groan.

"Yes dear, they are your parents. And I need my strong, tall husband to reach things and carry things" she replied with a wink.

"Oh, you need me eh?"

"You know I do Stu. More than anything."

"Well, since you put it like that, I will go."

"Great!"

They got dressed and headed out to the store. Shay giggled when Stu started picking out things he wanted her to cook. "I really like this marriage thing love."

Shay had to laugh "yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I have a lovely wife who cooks for me and takes very good care of me."

"Hmm, please tell me you didn't marry me so I could cook for you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course not. It was for the sex." He smirked at her, waiting for her reaction.

She hit his arm and yelled "Stu!" He started laughing loudly and threw his head back.

"I am teasing love."

"Uh huh. I bet. You are so bad."

"Isn't there an expression 'if you can't be good, be good at it' or something like that?"

Shay smiled, "you are definitely good at it."

They finished up their shopping and headed back home. Stu carried everything in and Shay put it up. She didn't trust he would place things how she wanted. She shooed him out of the kitchen and bribed him with a beer.

Later that night, they climbed in the shower together before getting ready for their date. Stu loved to watch her as she got dressed. Everything she did was sexy to him. He was mesmerized, watching her lotion her body. He wanted to volunteer to help, but he knew they would never leave the house if he did. He was still staring at her, his eyes following her hands as she slid her stockings on and secured them with her garters. He was going to have fun taking all this off of her tonight. She cupped her breasts and placed them in her lace bra before hooking it. She saw Stu gawking at her and smiled. "Are you enjoying the show Stu?"

"Hell yes. You are so hot Shay."

"Glad you enjoy my body baby, but you really need to get dressed too. I am not sure they will let you in the door wearing only trouser socks and boxers."

Stu chuckled "no, I suppose not." He grabbed his clothes and started pulling them on. Shay sat down to pull her hair up and put on some dark eye shadow to accent her eyes. She puckered her lips and applied some shiny lip gloss. She turned to Stu and blew him a kiss making him laugh. She slipped on her Alexander McQueen black Samurai shoulder crepe pencil dress. She looked over her shoulder at Stu and asked him to zip her up. He walked to her and nuzzled her neck, smelling her sweet perfume. He softly pressed his lips to her shoulder before pulling the straps up and closing the zipper. Shay put on her black Louis Vuitton high heel sandals and saw Stu was still tying his tie.

"Are you having trouble baby?"

"I can't seem to get this bloody thing straight."

"Here, let me. I used to do this for my Daddy every Sunday before church." Stu smiled and watched her tie a Windsor knot for him. "There you go baby."

"Perfect love. You look beautiful Shay."

"Thank you. Are we ready?"

"Yes. And we are taking the Escalade."

"Oh. Of course" she answered with a laugh.

Shay looked amazed when he pulled up in front of Rocco's. The valet took the keys and Stu led her in. The maître d' showed them to their table in the back, and Stu held her chair for her. When he sat down, she asked him "how did you get reservations on such short notice Stu?"

"I have connections of my own."

Stu ordered their wine, a cabernet sauvignon, as he always did. She just smiled at him. "Why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?"

"Nothing baby. I just love you, that's all."

He reached for her hand, and played with her fingers. "I like to see you smile love. Have you been here before Shay?"

"Not in a long time. It is very nice in here. I am not sure I can eat six courses though Stu."

"We will try love. I will have to introduce you to the chef."

"Ah, so that is your connection?"

"Maybe." Soon their courses started arriving and they sampled each one, a blend of American, French and Italian cuisine. They talked and laughed, spending almost three hours in the restaurant. It seemed they were back to the way they had always been. After their meal was over, the chef came out to greet them. Stu stood up and shook his hand "Stu, how are you doing?"

"Great Tony. This is Shay, my new bride."

He kissed her hand and smiled "Pleasure to meet you Shay. And congratulations."

"Stu, how do you know him?"

"I met him at the gym if you can believe it."

They shortly left and headed out to the old Latin part of town, Ybor City. Stu took her in to the club and found a seat. They ordered drinks and enjoyed the music. Shay started eying him "what would it take for me to get you to dance with me Stu?"

"More money than you have love" he replied with a smirk.

"Not even if I promise to let you do whatever you want to me later?"

His interest was piqued, but he was insecure about dancing in public. He cheekily replied "you let me do that anyway love."

"Well, how about I say I won't anymore?"

"What? Baby please don't even tease me about not letting me make love to you."

"Hmm, maybe since you won't, I should ask that nice young man there, with the blonde hair and broad shoulders if he wants to dance. What do you think Stuart?"

"I think you will get him killed love" Stu matter-of-factly retorted.

"Stu, please, just one. And a slow one. You did it before, remember?"

"Yes, but that was different."

"Baby, please?" she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

He couldn't resist her anymore. He took a deep breath and stood up. He offered his hand, and she joined him. He pulled her into his arms and started to sway to the music. He growled in her ear "you are mine later Séighín."

"I always am Stu."

They stayed for a couple of hours and Stu was content with the fact that he made her happy. He wanted her to have the perfect date. Now he was ready to get her home. They left the club and climbed into the truck. It was a long trip home, and Shay was suddenly glad they had brought Stu's ride. She thought of a way to show her gratitude for her husband showing her a good time, she should show him a good time. She smiled wickedly and unhooked her seat belt. Stu glanced over at her "what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it. Just drive." She slipped her hands and head under the steering wheel, between his legs.

"Oh fuck Shay, not while I am driving."

"Shhh, just focus on the road."

"How can I focus on the road when you are pulling my cock out of my pants?"

"Try." She stroked him to full hardness before taking his length in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and started to pump as she bobbed her head.

"Jesus, fuck, Shay."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked innocently.

"NO! Suck me off, now."

She went back to pleasuring his engorged manhood, swirling her tongue around the head as she took his throbbing member deeper. She hollowed out her cheek and started to work him faster, jerking her hand feverishly, and sucking on the tip harder, like she was trying to suck a milkshake through a coffee stirrer. Stu was moaning, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel. "Ah, Shay, like that" he panted.

He was about to lose control. The treatment she was giving his cock had him coming apart at the seams. He felt his muscles tense before she squeezed his balls, making him shoot all of his thick release into her hungry mouth. "Fuck, oh fuck" Stu gasped. She continued to stroke him, milking all of seed from him. She licked the head clean and ran her tongue along the foreskin. He felt a shiver go up his spine, goose bumps spreading throughout his body. She sat back up and licked her lips, satisfied with herself.

"You are going to pay for that when we get home Mrs. Bennett."


	59. Chapter 59

As soon as they were in the house, Stu had Shay pressed hard against the door. He grumbled in her ear "I told you that you were going to pay when I got you home my love." He threw off his tie and unzipped his dress pants. He grabbed her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. He bunched her dress up and pulled her panties down. He bit into her neck as he roughly drove his hard cock into her already wet pussy. She moaned as he started to pound her, sliding her back up and down the panel with his thrusts. His hard body trapped her against the smooth wood, his hands fondled her big tits through her clothes. He crashed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue in her mouth and dominating hers. He grabbed her hands and pushed them against the door, slamming his thick shaft forcefully into her hot depths. "Fuck Shay, I'm going to come" he muttered. He felt her starting to quiver and reached one hand to grip her hip and the other to flick her clit. She screamed his name and crumbled in his arms as her climax overtook her, jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. Stu came with a loud grunt, his release spilling inside her. He fell against her, holding on to her as their breathing returned to normal.

"God Stu, you are unbelievable."

He let her down and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "So are you. So, you know we can't do this with my parents here."

"I have to go a week without making love to my sexy husband? I won't make it!"

"No baby, I mean, _this_. We can still make love, but you have to be more quiet. I don't need my mother hearing you scream how fucking big my cock is and how much you like it."

"Ha! No, she doesn't need to hear that. Okay, no sex outside the bedroom for us while they are here and no loud moaning. Got it. Anything else?"

"Um, not at the moment love."

"I am excited. I wish my dad would have been as welcoming of you as your mom has been of me. She is great Stu."

"I knew she would love you baby, that is just how she is. Come on, let's go to bed. It is late and we have some things to finish in the morning before they get here."

He held her hand and they walked to the bedroom and started getting undressed. Stu unzipped her dress for her and stared at her body. She started to blush and asked him why he was ogling her.

"You are beautiful. Every day I wake up and look at you and wonder how I could ever get so lucky as to make you love me and want to be my wife. I never thought I would be this happy."

"Stu, you are a wonderful man. I am lucky to have found you too, don't forget that." Shay slid on her silk nightie and crawled into bed. He reached and turned off the light and held her close. He leaned in to kiss her sweetly "I love you."

"I love you too baby."

They next morning, Shay was awakened to the smell of coffee. She walked into the kitchen and there was her loving husband with a cup just for her. "Aww baby, how did you know I was up?"

"I heard you my love. So, today is the big day. I will be glad when they get here. It has been since Christmas that I have seen them."

"We will have a good time. I thought we might could take them to Busch Gardens while they are here too."

"Sounds like fun. So do you need me to do anything love?"

"No, I think we did most of it yesterday. Just going to clean up the house and make it all sparkly. The pool guy will be here before too long and Justin, the boy that lives across the street is going to mow."

"I could cut the grass Shay."

"I know you could, but he has done it for years. He makes extra money during the summer doing that around the neighborhood."

"Okay. So you want me to just sit on my arse and stay out of the way?"

"Yes! Baby, that would be great!"

Stu just laughed at her, "I guess I will then. I feel weird about watching you work while I do nothing Shay."

"Honey, don't. It's fine. I will find something for you to do if you want."

"Like what?"

"Um, like, well, you can take the trash out."

"Done."

They straightened up the house and got ready for Stu's parents to arrive. His mom called from the airport and said they had just landed so he left to meet them. When he saw them, he hugged his mom and shook his dad's hand. His mother looked at him confused. "Where is your wife?"

"Oh, Mum, she is at home cooking us dinner. You will see her in a little while."

He took their bags and guided them out to his truck. He opened the door for his mom and they took off towards home. "So, Stu, how is married life treating you?" his dad asked.

"It's great. She makes me happy and takes care of me. She treats me like I hung the moon and stars. She is more than I ever could have asked for Dad. You will love her."

"I am glad for you. When your mum told me that you got married, I was apprehensive, but now I see how it has changed you. I don't think your feet even touch the ground when you walk. I was like that when I married your mum. I am thrilled that you have found someone for you like that."

Shay was trying to hide the fact that she was nervous. She looked over the house again and made sure it was spotless. She set the dining room table and got down the good china and silver. She broke out the cloth napkins and placed flowers from her flower bed in the center. She was going all out for dinner as well. She made herb roasted rack of lamb with fresh asparagus, roast Greek potatoes and stuffed tomatoes. She made a grilled romaine salad and a homemade mustard dipping sauce. Stu went earlier and bought a bottle of Cakebread cabernet sauvignon like they had last night. For dessert, she baked a lemon and berry tart. She had to step back and say that she was definitely pleased with herself. She hoped she didn't go over the top, but she wanted to impress her inlaws. She looked at the time and ran to change. She put on a one-shouldered Hawaiian print cotton dress with her white Dior wedge sandals. She heard Stu pull up and splashed some Vera Wang Sheer perfume on and ran into the living room.

'_Take a deep breath Séighín.' _Stu walked in carrying luggage and his parents followed. His dad spoke up "this must be her house because I know you didn't decorate!"

Stu laughed "you're right Dad. I moved in with her. She has a pool!" Stu put the bags in the guest room and came back down the hall. He wrapped his arm around Shay's waist and kissed her cheek. "I want you two to meet my lovely wife Shay. Baby, these are my parents, Gail, who you already talked to, and Owen."

"It's very nice to meet you both."

Owen kissed her hand and smiled "the pleasure is ours love."

Gail hugged her "welcome to our family dear."

"It smells marvelous in here love. What did you cook?" Owen asked.

"Oh Dad, you are in for a treat. Shay outdid herself. She made rack of lamb." Shay blushed and turned her head towards Stu "shhh."

"Goodness dear, I have never met anyone who could make that turn out well at home. Good on you" Gail replied.

They walked into the dining room and the ladies went ahead. Owen turned to Stu and whispered "she is beautiful son. You found a keeper."

"You have no idea Dad. She is good at everything she does. You should hear her play. Maybe I can get her to later."

They all sat down and Shay asked Stu to slice the lamb and place it on the table while she poured the wine. Shay sat and watched and waited for everyone to take a bite. She wanted to see their faces. She smiled at Stu when he winked at her and commented on how good it was.

"It's perfect dear. All of it. And almost too pretty to eat" Gail remarked.

When they were done, Shay served the lemon berry tart with vanilla bean ice cream. "This is delicious. You really didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to. I love to cook."

Shay got up and started to clear the table and his mom got up to help her. "No no. You are a guest. I can do this. Please, sit back down."

Gail looked over at Stu and he jumped up to help. "Let me help love."

"No, Stu, just sit with your folks. I can handle it baby."

Shay walked into the kitchen and took a deep breath. She was relieved that dinner went off without a hitch. She put on a kettle and walked back to get the rest of the dishes. She stopped at the door when she heard them talking about her. She felt a little bad for eavesdropping, but she wanted to know what they thought.

"You have done well for yourself Stuart. Shay is lovely. I can't believe she did all this for us. I am so proud of you for finding the right woman. I can see how much she loves you too. I couldn't be any more delighted than I am with her. I don't think I have ever seen you this happy with that twinkle in your eyes that she put there. I am indebted to her for the joy she has so obviously brought you. And did you notice Owen? She has the Union Jack on her wrist, and I believe Stu's initials." She stood up and kissed him Stu the cheek.

"Yes Mum, she got that while we were in the Bahamas. You can't imagine what it meant to me, considering she is Irish."

Shay had to fight back tears as she pushed open the swinging door. After dinner, the elder Bennett couple went to unpack while the younger cleaned up the kitchen. Shay was standing at the sink and Stu placed his hands on her hips and nuzzled her neck. "You were impressive Shay. My parents adore you. And you know that I do too."

"I am so glad. Your parents are great."

She turned around and he kissed her gently. "Stu, I can't put on the kettle with you being so handsy mister" she told him with a smile.

Stu chuckled lightly "Alright love. What about later?"

"Oh yes. But remember the rules. You can't be too good and make me scream with your folks in the house."

"Ha! Okay love. I won't be as good as I usually am then" he said with a laugh.

"Why don't you grab the silver tea set Stu." Shay put on the electric kettle and arranged the set. She got down sugar cubes and poured cream into the server. Stu carried the tray and sat it down on the coffee table. "Um, there is English and Irish blend teas and Earl Grey, Lady Grey and Chi. Is there anything else anyone needs?"

"Shay, love please sit down" Owen asked. "Stu mentioned you play?"

"Yes sir, I do. I play the violin, piano and guitar."

"She also sings beautifully Dad."

"I would love to hear you play sometime love."

"I will. I will show you the music room tomorrow. I could go get my violin and play some now if you would like."

"No, dear, that is fine. We are going to head to bed soon. This jet lag is killing us."

About an hour later, they did head to bed and Shay finally settled down. "Baby, you have went above and beyond to welcome my family. Thank you."

"I wanted to Stu. At least your parents are happy for us."

Stu put his arms around his wife and pulled her close. "Your father will come around. I am not worrying about it anymore. My parents noticed your tattoo by the way."

"Good. I want the world to know I am yours, that is why I got it. Now I am ready for bed too baby. I am exhausted."

Stu turned off all the lights and followed her down the hall. He watched as she slipped of her clothes and climbed into bed. He quickly got undressed and got under the covers with her. "I thought you were exhausted?"

"Never too tired to make love to my sexy hubby."


	60. Chapter 60

They awoke to Shay cooking a big breakfast. Stu just shook his head that she felt she had to play housewife for his parents. He decided he would talk to her about it later. While everyone was eating breakfast, Shay decided she would go answer the mail. "Shay, love, sit down and finishing eating" Stu told her.

"I'm done baby. I am just going to go grab the mail. I am expecting my new nursing licenses. I'll be right back."

When she came back in, she was white as a sheet. "Stu, I am going to take a shower okay."

"What is the matter?" Stu asked her.

"Um, nothing. I just need to hop in the shower."

Shay walked off and Stu had a bad feeling that something was wrong. She looked like she was about to pass out. He went through the living room and saw the mail laying unopened on the coffee table. He made his way down to their bedroom and could hear her crying. He opened the door and she was sitting on the bed, holding a piece of mail in her hand. "Love, what is the matter?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and handed him the letter. He glanced down to see why she could be so upset and saw 'Hillsborough County Residential Psychiatric Treatment Facility' in the return address. Stu felt angry all over. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. "What does he want from me Stu?"

"I don't know love, but you don't have to read this."

"You read it baby."

"Shay, you don't have to do this to yourself." Stu got up to throw the letter away before she stopped him.

"No, I have to get over this. I need to read it. I will later."

"I don't think you should love."

"I have to Stu. I will go take a shower now. Go finish your breakfast and keep your parents company. Decide where they would like to go. I just need to calm my nerves."

"Okay love. I will let you go relax." Shay went to move off the bed and Stu stood up behind her and put his arms around her. "I love you and I am always here for you."

"I know baby. Thank you."

Shay walked into the bathroom and Stu headed back to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with your wife?" Owen asked him.

"That is a long story Dad."

"Anything we can help with love?" his mom asked him.

"I don't know. Shay will talk to you about it when she is ready I am sure. I don't want to get into it now and ruin our day. She told me the other day that she wants to take you both to Busch Gardens, if you want to go."

"What is that?" Gail asked.

"Well, they have rides, but they have animals and safari tours as well. There is also the zoo. Shay also told me she wants to take me to the aquarium. We could go there instead. Really, whatever it is you want to do. We could go to the museum. Just whatever you decide."

"I like the aquarium idea. What do you say Owen?"

"Sounds fine to me. If Shay is up for it."

"She said she is fine. Why don't we all go get ready to leave and I can check on my wife."

Stu got on his phone to make sure the aquarium would be open. He walked into their bedroom and Shay was standing in front of the closet. "Hey baby. Did y'all decide where you want to go?"

"Yes, the aquarium, of course" he replied with a smile.

"Oh, of course" she laughed.

"Love, seriously, we don't have to do this."

"Yes we do. Your parents flew in and I am sure they don't want to just sit around the house."

"They came to spend time with you and get to know you. I don't think they care."

"I know Stu, but still, I want them to have a good time. I will be fine. Maybe you should take your dad golfing tomorrow and your mom and I can go shopping and go to the spa or whatever so we can get to know each other."

"I am sure she would enjoy that. They are a little worried about you by the way."

Shay spun around to look at Stu "what did you tell them?"

"Nothing love. I reckon you will tell them when you want to."

"I don't want them treating me differently Stu. And I can't exactly tell them what happened without them knowing why, and how horrible I am for putting their son through hell."

"Shay, stop that right now. I won't let you think that way. I just think you made me earn your love."

"Stu, I…"

"I know love. Don't say it. It's in the past. Just tell me what I really want to hear."

Shay smiled "you're sexy?" He shook his head. "You're tall?" He shook his head again. "Um, I know, I love you. Is that it?"

"Yes. Tease. I love you too." Stu pulled her in for a kiss before going to get in the shower.

Shay sat down on the bed to get dressed and took a deep breath. She knew that Stu had forgiven her, but she couldn't seem to forgive herself. "I have to let this go."

She finally decided what she would wear. She wanted to look nice but not like she was trying too hard. She picked out her white Juicy Couture tricot pants, with a pink and white jersey babydoll tank and pink Nike flip flops. She was sitting at the vanity putting on her make up when her husband emerged naked. "Wow."

"What? You see me naked all the time love" Stu replied with a grin.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I am still not impressed every time" she told him with a wink. Stu just laughed and went to the dresser to find some clothes. Shay stood up and twirled around "do I look okay?"

"You look fantastic. As always."

"Thanks baby. I am going to go check on your folks and see if they are ready. I will ask your mom if a spa day sounds good to her."

"Okay love. I will be out in a minute."

Shay made her way to the living room and her in-laws were sitting on the couch. "You look lovely dear" Gail said.

"Thank you. I wanted to ask you if you would like for us to have a girls' day tomorrow? I thought we could go to the spa for a while, then do some shopping. Let us get to know each other while the guys go do something else. What do you think?"

"Sounds fun."

When Stu came out, Shay had to take a second look. His mom noticed the way she looked at him and chuckled to herself. There was no doubt in her mind how much Shay loves her son. "Stu, do you want to take yours or mine?"

"Mine love. It's bigger. I am also taking us to dinner so you don't have to cook."

"I don't…"

"I know you don't mind love."

They climbed in the SUV and headed to the aquarium. Shay always loved going places like this with Stu because he got so excited. She had to smile at him. They walked around holding hands and his parents just smiled at each other knowingly, both proud that he found someone to make him so happy. Stu told his mom to distract her while he went to the gift shop so she pulled her to the ladies' room. Stu saw a stuffed manatee and thought Shay would like it since she grew up in Tampa.

He walked back out with it behind his back right as Shay and Gail came out. He was grinning and Shay knew something was up. "What are you up to Stu?"

He pulled the manatee from behind his back and her face lit up. "Awwww Stu, she is so cute!" She squeezed it and smiled. "You need a name. You can be FiFi the Manatee! Ha ha!"

Stu started laughing "how do you know it is a girl love?"

"Because I say she is! Thank you baby."

"You're welcome."

Stu decided to take them to _El Sabor de La Habana_, which was Shay's favorite Cuban restaurant. He was quite sure his parents had never had Cuban food before. "You are going to love it here. Shay turned me on to Latin cuisine."

They sat down and Shay suggested things that they might like. After they ordered, they sat and talked and Shay really began to loosen up. Gail decided that she would ask what her and her husband were wondering about earlier, watching Shay and Stu together. "So, when are you going to have a baby?"

Stu and Shay both started to blush. Shay ducked her head and Stu chuckled nervously. "Well, Mum, we just got married, but we are working on it, right love?"

"Um, yes, we are." She tried to hide her face and Gail spoke up "don't be embarrassed love."

Stu leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "it's okay Shay."

She smiled back at him, hoping that she didn't disappoint them and could get pregnant soon. Their food arrived and they finished their meal. Stu could tell that something was bothering his wife, but he chose to let it go until they were alone. When they finally arrived back home, Shay made Mojitos and they sat around the pool. Shay and Stu wanted to swim, but his parents decided not too. After a while, they headed off to bed, leaving the newlyweds in the water.

Stu swam over to her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her and ran his tongue up her neck and behind her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. "My parents love you, you know that?"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course they do. You are the perfect wife for me, just how you are. You don't have to try so hard love."

"I want to be the woman you deserve Stu. I want to have your children, and make you happy. I won't let you down."

"Shay, is that what you are concerned about? Letting me down? You will get pregnant when it is time. I am prepared to wait because I know it can take a while. Don't worry about it love."

They climbed out of the pool and went to rinse off. Shay sat down and saw Drew's letter and made her mind up that she was going to read it. She knew she had to move on and not let him get to her. Stu sat beside her and put his hand on her knee. She opened it up and started to read

"_Shay,_

_I am sure you don't want to hear from me and I don't know if you will read this, but the doctor said it would help me to write down my feelings. I am certain you know that having an operation on my brain is dangerous, so I have to get this off my chest in case I don't have a chance to later. I am so sorry for everything. I should have never hurt you. I don't know what was wrong with me. I didn't feel like myself, even though I know that is no excuse and doesn't change it. It all started with a dream I had about you, and after that, I couldn't keep you out of my head. I schemed and planned to get you alone, hoping you would want me instead of Stu. Yes, I wanted to sleep with you, but I have to say, I fell in love with you. The day I saw you and you lay your head on my chest, I realized that my feelings had changed. Your kiss was so sweet and loving, that for a moment, I could imagine you were mine. After Stu came to see me, I started to realize what I was doing to you wasn't right. You were absolutely correct to stay with Stu. He deserves you more than I do. He would never hurt you and I am sorry for making you think that of him as well. I love you, and I can't understand why I could ever harm you. I am ashamed of myself and I am glad Stu stopped me before I did anything worse to you. I know I have to live with what I have done. I just want you to know, that is not who I am or who I ever want to be again. I pray that you will find it in your heart to one day forgive me. And I hope Stu will too. Take care of yourself. - Love, Drew"_

Shay took the letter and handed it to Stu. "What is it Shay?" Stu asked, unease showing in his voice.

"He is in love with me?"


	61. Chapter 61

Stu took the letter and looked at her in bewilderment "what do you mean he is in love with you?"

"That is what he said."

Stu cursed under his breath and started to read what Drew had written. He was furious that Drew would profess his love to his wife. He stopped when he read about Shay kissing him. "What is he talking about Shay?"

"What do you mean?"

"When he said that you lay your head on his chest and you kissed him so sweetly. When was that?" Stu was now getting angry with Shay.

"Stu, I told you about that. It was when he was in the hospital."

"You said you kissed him, not that you were all lovey-dovey with him as well" he replied, aggravation thick in his voice.

"Did you want details?" Shay responded, now getting upset too.

"Yes, if you were about to shag him in his hospital bed!"

"My God Stu, really? I looked at the bruises on his abdomen and he kissed my hand. He pulled my head down to rest on his chest. I don't think that would classify as about to fuck someone."

"Why did you kiss him then?"

"I don't know! He was being sweet and he stroked my cheek, I was looking in his eyes, and it just happened."

"Fuck Shay! He wasn't lying was he? You really did want him."

"Stu, we talked about this. I was attracted to him, but I love you. I made a mistake and I am sorry."

"No wonder he flipped. You were playing us both. I can't believe this. That is why you feel so guilty, because you really wanted him to fuck you didn't you? You probably enjoyed having his cock in your mouth."

Shay slapped Stu hard right across the face, drawing blood. She started to cry "Shay, baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Get out."

"Baby, listen, I didn't mean that."

"GET OUT!" Shay screamed at him and tried to push him out of the door. He started backpedaling and she slammed the door in his face then locked it. She slid down the wooden panel and crumpled into the floor. He could hear her sobbing and felt like the biggest ass in the world.

"Shay, love, I am sorry. Please let me back in so we can talk."

He didn't hear anything and he couldn't see her shadow under the door. He saw the lights go out and he figured she was in bed. "Damn it."

She opened the door and threw his phone and pajamas at him before shutting it back and locking it again. He went into the other guest room and sat on the bed, not believing what just happened. He decided he needed to talk so he called Stephen. "Hello?"

"Hi mate. You got a minute."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I am a jackass."

"Uh, Ah already knew that. So what did yeh do this time?"

"Well, Drew sent Shay a letter from the psych hospital and she let me read it. He confessed his love for her and also talked about their kiss."

"So? Get to the part where yeh fucked up."

"He mentioned them getting all lovey in the hospital and I questioned her about it."

"And?"

"I think I kind of said she wanted him to rape her."

"Yeh what?"

"I said she wanted him to fuck her and she liked sucking his cock."

"Stu, for fuck's sake. Tell me yeh really didn't say that to yer wife."

"I did. I didn't mean it of course. I was upset and it just came out. Now she has kicked me out of our bedroom."

"Yeh should feel lucky she didn't kick yeh out of the house."

"What am I going to do? I can't believe I could be so stupid."

"How many times have Ah told yeh? Yeh are yer own worst enemy. Yeh have a woman who loves ya, and told ya that she kissed Drew and that she was attracted to him. Yeh still act like a jealous asshole and then you tell her she wanted to be raped? Yeh deserve it if she does kick yeh out."

"I love her more than anything in my life. I can't lose her. I can't believe Drew is coming between us again."

"It's not Drew this time fella. This is all on yer shoulders. Ah don't know what yeh want me to tell ya. Get on yer hands and knees and beg forgiveness is all Ah can tell ya."

"Yeah, cheers mate."

Stu lay back on bed but wasn't able to sleep. Shay curled up with his pillow and cried for hours before falling asleep. Stu lay awake all night before deciding to get up and make some coffee. He wanted to sneak out, but when he opened the door, he saw his mother sitting up. "Oh, Mum, good morning. I didn't expect to see you up."

"Why are you sleeping in there dear?"

"Shay and I had a little argument."

"Argument, yes. Little, hardly. When she slammed the door, the house shook. So tell me what you did son."

"Mum, I really don't want to get into this. Do you want some coffee?"

"Yes, and I want to know why you won't tell me."

"Just a married couple spat, that's all. We will be fine. I don't want you to worry."

"Newlyweds fight and then make up, not sleep in separate beds when they have a tiff. Your father and I never had a row bad enough that we slept apart."

"Mum, I just said something a man should never say to his wife. Shay was right to throw me out. Now please, I am not trying to be disrespectful, but I don't really want to talk anymore about it."

"Alright. You just see that you make things right. That woman loves you, it is written all over her face when she looks at you. She watches you like you are the only man in the world. Don't let her go son."

They both turned when they heard someone coming. Gail saw it was Shay and went to hug her. "Good morning love."

"Morning." She glanced over at her husband sitting at the table "Stu."

"Good morning love."

"Well, I am going to head back to bed for a while. Are we still having a girls' day love?"

"Of course. I could use it."

"Great. I will see you in a few hours." She looked at her son and nodded in Shay's direction.

"Shay, love, I…"

"Don't speak to me Stu. The only reason you are still here is because of your parents."

"I am sor…"

"Not a word Stuart. Nothing you could say can make this okay."

"Baby, I just want to tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you."

"God, there really must be something wrong with your hearing this morning. I don't even want to hear the sound of your voice. Nothing out of you."

Stu stood up and went to touch her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and turned around to face him with fury in her eyes "don't touch me." He backed off, seeing that he was just making her angrier. She walked off and went back to bed, leaving Stu standing there, his heart breaking. _'Why do I fuck up everything?'_

A couple of hours later, Shay got up and called her favorite spa to see if they could get her and Gail in. The receptionist said they could in two hours. Shay got dressed and decided she would take her shopping to the boutique first before they headed to the spa to be pampered. After the fight with her husband last night, Shay wanted anything that would keep her mind off of him or Drew or anything else. She walked into the living room and her mother-in-law was already waiting. "Are you ready Gail?"

"Yes love." She leaned in to kiss Owen, then Stu before they left. Shay caught Stu's eye, but turned her head.

"We will be back later boys" Shay told them as they headed out to the garage. "We get to take my Porsche today."

"Oh wow. I have never been in one."

"This is my baby, or was, til I married your son."

_'May be again if he isn't careful.'_

They climbed in the car and Gail turned to her "I know you two had a fight. We heard the door slam and I saw Stuart coming out of the guest room."

"I didn't really want y'all to know."

"I know love. It's okay. Just promise me you will work it out. Stu loves you so very much. You are his universe. I know he can be difficult at times, but what man isn't?"

"I promise I will talk to him when we get home. We both just need to cool off."

"That's all I can ask. Okay dear, so where to first?"

They went to the shop and Shay bought a few things, even a new nightie at Gail's urging. She was embarrassed again, but Gail assured her that she shouldn't be. That is what married people do. Shay wasn't sure how she felt about talking sex with her mother in law.

They made it to the Tahitian Gold Day Spa and went for their manicure and pedicure first and the tech applied a facial mask as well. "I have never done this Shay. Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome. My sisters and I do this a lot. Very relaxing."

They then got massages and Shay got waxed. She decided that she wanted to do something different with her hair, so she got it cut and styled with highlights and lowlights in it. "Stu will love it dear."

When they were done, Shay thought she would treat Gail to lunch at a _Landry's_, a seafood restaurant. While they sat there and talked, Shay came close to opening up to her about everything that had transpired with Drew and Stu and more recently with the court case. She just couldn't bring herself to, scared of what Gail would think of her. Her mind kept drifting back to Stu and his words echoed in her mind.

Eventually, after more shopping, Shay and Gail made it back home. They guys apparently just sat around and watched soccer all day. Shay had forgotten that Stu hates golf. When they walked in, Stu got up to get the bags. "Let me take these to the bedroom for you love."

Shay forced a smile "Thanks."

She followed him down the hall and Owen turned to his wife and asked "are they okay?"

"I hope so."

When they walked in their room, Shay asked Stu to put the bags on the bed. He saw the Victoria's Secret bag and smiled, pulling out a black silk babydoll. Shay took it away from him "I will put everything up in a minute."

"Alright love. I like your hair, it looks good. And you smell like coconuts" Stu observed as he inched closer to Shay. He cupped her head and went to kiss her before she skirted away.

"Not so fast Casanova. We are far from okay."


	62. Chapter 62

"Love I don't know what else to say except I am sorry. I love you and I never, ever should have said that, knowing what you were going through. Please forgive me." Stu got on his knees and took her hands. "Shay, you mean everything to me and I can't lose you. I never want to hurt you or make you cry again."

Shay pulled her hands back and glared at her kneeling husband. "Let's make this clear. The only reason I am tolerating you being in my presence is because your parents are here. The only reason I am speaking to you is because I promised your mother. If they weren't here, you would not be in this house right now."

Her icy tone worried Stu. "Baby please, can we work through this?"

"Yeah sure, why not? Oh yeah, because you just think I am a whore who deserved what Drew did to me."

"Shay I don't think that."

"Then why did you say it? Things like that you can't just take back. I would never say something like that just to hurt you. You are supposed to be my husband and protect me from the world Stu, not flip on me when I need you the most."

"I am so so sorry baby. I don't know why I said it. I was just upset and it came out. I don't believe that you wanted what Drew did to you and would have died if I couldn't have protected you. What can I say Shay? What do I have to do? Because I will do it. Anything."

"I just need some time to think. But for now, I think you should sleep in the guest room."

"Shay please don't make me do that. I can't sleep without you next to me. I need to be with you."

"Well, then we have a problem because I don't want your hands on me at all. You have no idea what your words did to me. None. And that, you can't undo. Now will you excuse me while I change?"

"Of course."

"You can get some of your things and take them in the other room later."

Stu felt tears come to his eyes as he walked out. He didn't know how he would ever make this okay. He told his father he wanted some time alone so he went out to sit by the pool. He had an idea for something that might make Shay happy, if she would ever talk to him.

Shay changed into some shorts and a tank top and sat down on the edge of the bed. She couldn't help but start to cry again. She picked up her picture of their wedding from her nightstand and stared at it like it was a hundred years ago. She heard a knock at the door "Stu, I told you I don't want to talk right now."

"It's Gail love."

She wiped her eyes "Oh, come in."

"Sweetheart, what is the matter? I see my son leave here in tears and now you are crying as well. Do you want to talk?"

She was trying to keep herself together, but she couldn't put up a front any longer. She started to sob and Gail put her arms around her. "Shhh love. Everything will be fine."

"No, it won't. Stu thinks I am a terrible person and I am."

"He doesn't think that Shay, he loves you. And you are not a terrible person love."

Shay cried harder into Gail's shirt. "No, he does. He told me I wanted Drew to rape me."

"He what?" She called for her husband "Owen!"

"Yes love?"

"Get Stu right now please."

Owen went out to get Stu "Your wife is crying her eyes out and your mother wants you."

Stu walked into the bedroom and his heart fell. Shay was weeping into his mother's shoulder. "Stuart Alexander, come here right now."

Gail backed away from Shay and grabbed him by the ear. She pulled him down to her and spoke low to him "why did you tell your wife she wanted to get raped? Is that what has been going on that you two didn't want to talk about? Drew, your mate, tried to rape Shay? Is that the thing you said a man shouldn't say to his wife?"

"Yes Mum."

"I should slap you myself Stu. How dare you say something like that to any woman, let alone a woman you vowed to love? You get down on your hands and knees right now and beg her forgiveness. You are supposed to honor and cherish her and comfort her." She let him go and looked at Shay. She had her head covered by her hands and was bawling. She reached out and stroked Shay's hair. "It's alright love."

Stu dropped to floor in front of Shay and put his arms around her. His chest ached and guilt washed over him. Shay looked at him making his heart break in two and tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry baby. Please don't cry anymore." Shay fell to the floor into Stu's arms and buried her face in his chest. He held her tight, whispering softly to her.

In the living room, Gail told Owen what she had learned. "He said what? Why would he?"

"I don't know, but I plan on asking him. He admitted to it dear. I can't hardly believe it myself."

Shay was whimpering and Stu stood up with her and lay her on the bed. She sat up and grabbed on to him and wouldn't let him go. "I just want us to be happy. Why can't we just be happy? Why does this have to be so hard Stu? I love you so much and I have made so many mistakes, and I have apologized and I don't know what to do anymore. What do you want from me? Do you not want to be married to me anymore? Do you not trust me at all anymore? Do you want a divorce?"

"No, no Shay. I love you and I trust you. I don't want a divorce. Not now. Not ever. God I am sorry for hurting you. You were right, you did tell me all I needed to know. I am the asshole. I am at fault. I told you I forgave you then let that son of a bitch's words get to me. There is no excuse and I will never forgive myself for doing this to you. Please don't leave me and divorce me. We will do marriage counseling, anything. I mean it. I will do anything you want. I can't live without you. If I don't have you, I don't have anything. You are all that matters. They might as well rip my heart out of my chest because I won't be able to go on without you. I need you so much. I can't not be with you. Please forgive me."

Shay pulled Stu into bed with her and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair. "I swear on my life baby that I will never make you cry again." Stu held her until she finally stopped crying. "Love, do you need me to get you anything?"

"A glass of water please."

"Alright. I will be right back."

When he walked out, he saw his parents sitting on the couch, both frowning at him. His father was the first one to speak up "you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know. And a lot of groveling. And begging. And pleading. And the truth is, I can't explain myself. There is no defense for what I said to her."

"I never thought I would see the day that I would be ashamed of you Stu" his mom told him. That cut him to the core.

"I am sorry Mum. As if I didn't feel bad enough already. My wife just asked me if I want a divorce for God's sake. I don't know how I am going to make things right with her. Please just let me worry about Shay for now."

He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. His hands were shaking and he felt weak. In less than twenty-four hours, he had disappointed the people who meant the most to him and hurt the woman that he stood before God and vowed to love. He grabbed a glass of ice water and headed back to their bedroom. Shay was sitting up, her eyes red and glassy when he walked back in. He handed her the glass "here you go love."

"Thank you."

"Shay, baby, do you want me to leave?"

"No. Please stay."

"Okay. I will. Anything you want."

"Don't hurt me anymore Stu. I can't do this. I just can't. All I want is for us to be happy. I am so tired of feeling bad and this bickering back and forth about what I did and what you did. Do we need to just hash it all out and get it over with?"

"No love. I am done. I don't bloody care what happened with Drew. You told me you didn't sleep with him and nothing else matters. I won't hurt you again Shay, I swear. I will make you happy, by any means necessary and will do anything I must to keep you by my side. I need you more than I need air. I would die without oxygen or you and that is the truth."

They lay back on the bed and Shay snuggled up to Stu. She was exhausted from not sleeping well the night before. When he finally got her to sleep, he snuck out to make a phone call. "Yeah, I will email it to you. Can you have it ready by in the morning? Yes, I need it that soon. It is important. Yeah I will come pick it up as soon as you get it done."


	63. Chapter 63

After his phone call, he went to the office and got on the computer. He looked at the flash drive and got another idea. He called his friend back to ask if she could do something else too. "Stu, I will be up all night doing this."

"I know, I will pay you double. I have to have it. It is extremely important Amy."

"Alright. But you owe me."

"I know. Thank you. I am heading out the door now."

Stu wasn't gone long but Shay was awake when he got back home. "Where have you been?"

"Just had to take care of something baby."

"Stu, it is nine o'clock at night."

"I know love. Please, just trust me. I will explain it all later. Now, are you hungry?"

"What are you up to?"

"It is good baby, don't worry. Now, do you want to get something to eat?"

Shay looked at him skeptically but decided she had enough arguing today to last a lifetime. "Yes I am. Starving actually."

"Where are my parents?"

"I think they are still out back."

"What do you want for dinner love?"

"I will cook something."

"Shay, you don't have to."

"I know, but I want to. I think I will make some finger sandwiches and things, plus we have some fruit to cut up and we can sit out by the pool and have dinner. Just something light and easy since it is so late. I thought I might make a pitcher of Sangria as well."

"Sounds lovely baby. I will help."

"Okay." Shay knew he was trying hard to make things better and as upset as she still was with him, she loves him and wants to work it out. Stu followed her to the kitchen and watched her pull things out of the fridge. She set him to cutting up some melons while she made the Sangria punch and put it in the freezer. Stu remarked how good it looked. Gail came in to see what they were doing and smiled that at least they were talking.

"Do you need any help dear?"

"No, we are good. Y'all just relax and enjoy yourselves."

"Right. We can handle it Mum."

Shay made tuna salad sandwiches, also turkey and Swiss and also roast beef and cheddar. Stu smiled at her, watching her arrange everything on the platter. She put out pickles and olives, and also cut up tomatoes, onions and lettuce. She handed him a tray and giggled when he looked confused at her. They took everything outside and placed the trays on the table. Shay went back to get the pitcher and decided to serve it in hurricane glasses.

"Oh wow, that is pretty. What do you call it?" Gail asked.

"It is called Sangria. Spanish for blood. I guess because of the color. You make it with red wine" she replied with a smile. "I add oranges, lemons, melons, and strawberries with a splash of vodka. I hope you like it."

Shay smiled when they took a sip and liked it. They sat around enjoying the breeze and the clear night sky. After a couple of hours, Gail and Owen headed to bed, leaving Shay and Stu putting everything up. Before his mom went to bed, she grabbed Stu by the arm and told him "you fix this Stuart. Goodnight you two."

Once they were done, he turned to her and asked "are you ready to go to bed too?"

"Not yet. You can. I am going to watch a movie."

"Do you care if I stay up with you?"

"Um, no. That's fine."

Shay put in _The Wizard of Oz _and Stu smiled. He knew it was her favorite movie, but they hadn't sat down to watch it together before. He moved to put his arm around her and she stiffened up, but didn't tell him to move. She leaned against him and started the movie. Shay fell asleep on her husband's chest before the Wicked Witch died. He turned off the television and carried her to bed. She started to stir when Stu was helping her get undressed, but fell back asleep when he got her under the covers. She mumbled "I love you" before rolling over.

Stu climbed into bed and moved closer to her. He kissed her shoulder and whispered "I love you too." He was again awake most of the night, unable to rest his mind. His thoughts were filled with all that had taken place in the last twenty-four hours. He made his mind up that he was going to call a counselor the next day for them to talk to. Shay scared him when she asked if he wanted a divorce. He believed it would do them some good to speak with someone with everything that had happened. He thought about his surprise for her, hoping she would love it and make things between them a little better. He got a good idea what it would feel like to be without her and was sure he never wanted to experience it again.

Early the next morning, he got a text message from Amy. He snuck out of bed and was startled by his mom sitting up again. "Mum, do you ever sleep?"

"Of course. But I get up early every morning and usually take a nap until your father wakes up. Have done that since you and your brother were little. What are you doing up?

"I have something I need to go pick up for Shay."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I hope she likes it."

"What is it Stu?"

"Can't tell you. It is top secret. You can see when I get home with it" he responded with a smile.

"Okay. But it had better be good. Your father always bought me flowers and jewelry when we had a fight."

"It's not jewelry. Although that isn't a bad idea. Thanks Mum. I will see you later. If Shay wakes up, please tell her I will be home soon."

"I will."

Stu left and headed to the photography studio. He was met by his very sleepy looking friend. "Good morning."

"Yeah, whatever. Okay so here it is. What do you think?"

"It is perfect."

"Oh, and this too."

"Very nice. I know she will love it. Thank you so much."

"So what did you do Stu?"

"We had a big fight because I am an idiot. I need to remind her of how much we love each other."

"Well, I don't think she needs to be reminded. I can tell by how she looks at you in these."

"Thanks, so how much do I owe you?" Stu pulled out his wallet and paid her. "Tell your husband I said hi. And thanks again."

He carried everything to the SUV and decided that there would be no jewelry stores open this early. Stu headed back home, butterflies in his stomach, hoping that his wife liked what he had done. Shay had woken up and wondered where he was. She called out for him and Gail said he should be back in a few minutes. "Where does he keep disappearing to?"

"I don't know dear. How did you sleep?"

"Oh, better than I did the night before. I feel asleep during our movie though. I vaguely remember Stu carrying me to bed. I find it really hard to sleep without him. We have spend almost every moment together since we met, with the exception of when he had to go to Miami for Wrestlemania. I have to cuddle his pillow because it smells like him."

"You two are so cute together. I am glad you are working things out. You have so much love for each other, it is very intense. I want to tell you, before Stu gets home, that I am grateful to you. After all that happened with his ex, I didn't know if he would ever find anyone because he was so closed off. I don't know how you got through to him, but I am so thrilled. You make him happier than I think I have ever seen him."

"Thank you. It means a lot to me for you to say that. I am going to go put on a kettle, do you want some tea?" When she stood up, she heard Stu pull in to the garage. She went into the kitchen and heard him call for her to go back in the living room. "What? Why?"

"Please love."

"Alright, fine." She mumbles something about crazy men as she walked back into the living room shaking her head.

"What is it love?"

"Your crazy son told me to come back in here."

"Turn around and close your eyes love."

"Stu I really…"

"Baby, please."

"Ugh. Okay."

Stu carried in his surprise and lay one down on the coffee table. When he pulled the huge brass ring wedding picture frame from behind his back, his mother gasped. Shay opened her eyes and looked down at her before turning to her husband. She saw the image of them from their wedding on the beach, standing under the white lisianthus and snapdragons archway, Stu with his arms around her and Shay leaning into his kiss. She threw her hand over her mouth and heaved a deep breath. "Oh my God Stu! That is so beautiful! I love it!" She jumped into his arms and smooched him.

Stu exhaled, relieved that she like it. "I thought we could hang it up in here."

"Yes, baby that would be great! Oh Stu, it is perfect! Thank you!"

"You're welcome love. Oh, and I took the flash drive the photographer gave us with all the photos on it and had her make us a wedding album."

Stu picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled as she ran her hand across the silver cover. It was embossed with gold lettering _'Stuart and Séighín Bennett May 22, 2012 South Andros, Bahamas.' _Shay sat down on the couch next to Gail and Stu sat beside her. They looked through the pages of photos that started with Shay walking down the torch-lit aisle, to their first dance as husband and wife. Even when she threw the bouquet and when they cut the cake. Shay and Gail were both tearing up by the end. "You had such a beautiful ceremony. I wish we could have been there. It looked very special and just right for you. And I am proud you were married by a vicar. What kind of flowers was that in your bouquet love?"

"White orchids and lilies. All the flowers we used were native to the island. It was Stu's idea to begin with to get married while we were there. It was just a vacation to start with you know. I wanted to take him somewhere special. He snuck out one morning and went and got a marriage license. Baby, the photographer did a marvelous job. And whoever did the album too. It is wonderful." She turned and told her mother in law "we hadn't decided what to do with the pictures yet so I am so astonished that he did this!"

"You have became romantic since you met Shay haven't you?"

Stu flushed and nodded. "She makes me want to be Mum."

"You have no idea Gail. He even dances with me." She turned to Stu and smiled. "I love you so much Stu."

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. "I love you too Shay. With all my heart and soul."


	64. Chapter 64

Shay smiled sweetly at Stu and got up "I am going to go put the kettle on now, for real."

As she walked away, Stu's phone started to ring. "Uh Ste, hello?"

"Hi. Look mate, Ah know it is early and yeh have had a lot going on but I need to talk to ya."

"What's the matter?"

"Well, Ah got a call this morning from the fella that takes care of Drew's dog. Ah don't know why Ah didn't think of it, but Axl is still with him. Look mate, Ah can't keep him because Ah am gone too much. Ah was wondering if he could stay with yeh and yer wife."

"Oh, blimey. Let me ask her. Hold on." Stu walked into the kitchen where Shay was "Shay, I need to ask you something."

"Okay baby, what is it?"

"Can Drew's dog stay here? You can say no love."

"Um, yeah. I don't have a problem with his dog. He seems sweet. He can stay with us. Wait, who has been taking care of him? Don't tell me that the dog has been unattended all this time."

"No love, he was with the dog sitter but he can't keep him now." He got back on his phone with Stephen "Yes Ste, she said it was fine."

"Great. Ah will go pick him up and bring him by. I have a plane to catch so Ah'm kind of in a hurry, if ya know what Ah mean."

"I understand. We'll be waiting."

"That was very kind of you Shay."

"I love animals Stu, and I don't want him going to the pound or something. We are going to have to go to the store and get some things for him. And dog proof the house. It is too hot for him to stay outside. He was in the house at Drew's so I am assuming he is housebroken."

"Yes love he is. And very well behaved. I don't think we need to dog-proof the house. Besides, what is there that he can get in to?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a dog since I bought this house. Okay baby, let me get dressed and we can go to PetCo before Stephen gets here."

Shay went and threw some clothes on and they told Gail what was going on, and if Stephen came by before they got home to go ahead and let him in. They headed out the door and hopped in the SUV. "Shay, love, I hate to ask this, but, are we okay?"

"No, not yet, but we will be Stu. Thank you for the picture and for the album. It was very sweet of you. I love you and we will work through this."

"Okay. And you are welcome. When we get home, I will hang it up wherever you want it."

Shortly they had ran in PetCo and got a big dog bed, dog food, food and water dishes, toys and bones and treats and a leash. "Wow, I forgot that dogs are really high maintenance Stu" Shay said with a laugh.

"Yes they are. Where are we going to put the dog bowls?"

"Well, I guess in the kitchen. I am glad we have a big back yard. Axl is a big dog."

"Yeah, he is. But he is very gentle and a good dog too. Drew took him to obedience school when he was a puppy and he is quite smart."

They finally made it home just as Stephen was pulling in. He got out and the dog jumped out of his Range Rover. He ran right up to Stu and Shay. "Looks like he remembers ya two. Thank ya again guys. Ah wasn't sure what Ah was going to do with him."

"Oh Ste, it's no problem. We will enjoy having him." Shay looked down at the dog "we will have fun won't we!"

Stu had to smile, he wondered why he hadn't thought of getting her a dog yet. "Okay, thanks guys. Brad sent a few things for him if ya need them."

"Why couldn't he keep him anymore Ste?"

"He is going out of the dog sitting business and getting a job at a vet's office. Apparently he is a veterinary assistant or something. Ah have to say, Ah wasn't really paying much attention. Let me get his stuff out so Ah can head to the airport."

Shay took the dog in the house while the guys brought everything in. Gail looked surprised "He is a big dog love."

"Yes, he is a boxer. Don't worry, they are actually known to be quite gentle and very good with people and kids." She bent to down to rub his ears "and he is a big baby, aren't you?"

"What is his name?"

"Oh, it is Axl. Drew told me he is a Guns-N-Roses fan."

"I see. Drew, as in, the same Drew, Stu's mate…."

"Yes, but like I said, I can't just let him go to the shelter because of how I feel about his owner. Maybe Drew will let me keep him anyway."

When Stu came in, he declared "I have only one rule" and he looked down at the dog. Axl tilted his head to listen. "You can't sleep with us Axl."

"Oh Stu, stop it. He has his own bed and we can always put it in the guest room or just let him have the smaller guest room. That wouldn't be a bad idea and keep all his toys and things in there."

"Brilliant love."

Stephen left and Shay went to taking out all the things they bought for him. "I didn't know Ste was going to have all this."

"Me neither, but he needed new stuff anyway." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Jeez, is our house Grand Central this morning?"

Stu went to answer the door, expecting it would be Stephen because he forgot something. "Oh, hello. Won't you come in? What can I do for you ladies this morning?"

Caiomhe spoke up, "We are here to see your mom."

Stu looked at them stunned, but pointed to Gail who was sitting on the couch. "Here she is. Mum, this is Caiomhe, Ríona and Síomha, Shay's older sisters. And this is Cara, her niece and Marie, her sister-in-law. This is my mum Gail."

Stu went to walk in the kitchen to get his wife, but Caiomhe pulled his arm and dragged him to the side. "Look, Shay told me about the bullshit you said to her, and you should count yourself lucky that she asked me not to say anything to the rest of the family. Don't you ever talk to my baby sister like that again." She turned around and they started talking to Gail about why they were there.

Ríona told her, "we are wanting to do a reception for them and a shower for Shay. We had planned one before but things happened. Our brother said we can have it at his club whenever we want to. He has some room upstairs or we can have it right there by the bar."

Stu heard the tail end before going to get Shay. "Baby, your family is here."

"What? Like who?"

"Like your sisters and Cara and Marie."

"What are they doing here?"

"They informed me they needed to talk to my mother. I heard them tell her they want to have a reception."

"Oh wow. Well, okay. I did tell Keevie that your mom was in. I guess they wanted to include her and have it while your folks are here."

Shay took Stu by the arm and went back to where they all had gathered. "Hey y'all, what are you doing at my house this morning?"

"We are planning your wedding reception since we didn't get to plan a wedding baby" Caiomhe told her.

"Right. So why are you harassing my mother in law?"

"They aren't harassing me dear. We were just talking."

"So do Stu and I get any say in this?"

"Um no, actually you don't since you ran off and got married in the Bahamas. Are you two going to repeat your vows in the church? Because I asked Father Michael about it."

"Síomha, why did you do that?"

"Because you should be married in the Church."

"We are already married. What does that matter? I am not forcing my husband to convert."

"Damn, why are you so stubborn Séighín?"

"I am not sure, but it has been working pretty well for me the last 30 years."

"Holy cow. When did you get a dog?" Cara exclaimed.

"We are just watching him for a friend. Well since Stu and I don't get any say in this, why don't y'all go to breakfast and talk about this and we are going to go back to sleep. Been a tiring morning."

"Okay. Gail, would you like to go to Cracker Barrel with us or something?" Ríona asked.

"Would love to. Let me change."

"Okay, so I love y'all and I will see you later. Come on Stu."

"Alright sweetheart. We will talk to you later and tell you what we have planned" Caiomhe told her before they headed out to her Suburban.

"Your father going to wake up and wonder what the hell is going on baby" Shay said with a laugh.

"He will be fine love" Stu chuckled. Shay started to get undressed and Stu tried not to watch her. He was sure she was still too mad at him to make love and he didn't want to get aroused. Shay stripped down to her panties and put on one of his shirts before climbing into bed. Stu got undressed and crawled into bed with her. "I am very glad you liked your present love."

"It is perfect Stu. I just want us to always be as happy as we were in that picture" she told him, rolling over to face him.

"We will be. I promise."

Shay reached to cup the back of his head and pulled him down to her. She kissed him sweetly before sliding her hands down to his muscular shoulders. "I miss you Stu. And I need you."

"Shay, are you sure."

"Yes baby."

"God, I need you too." He slid his hands up her shirt, pulling it over her head. He hooked his thumbs in her lacy panties and pulled them down her long legs. He moved back up her smooth body and licked around her nipples before taking the hard peaks into his mouth and sucking gently.

"Oh Stu" she moaned and ran her fingers through his black curls. He slipped out of his boxers before situating his body between her legs. He dipped his fingers inside her moist heat then gripped his erect cock and gently pressed it inside her wet pussy. "Mmm Stu, you feel so good."

"I missed you Shay, the way you feel and the way you smell and the way you say my name when we make love."

He started to slowly work his thick shaft deeper into her. When he was buried inside her, he glided down her body, reaching to rest his elbows beside her head. She grabbed on to his ass and threw her head back against the pillow as he started to rock his hips, tenderly loving her. She brought her legs up and hooked her ankles behind his thighs, opening herself completely to him. She whimpered as he slipped his hard body over her soft flesh, caressing every curve like it was the first time. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear, gradually inching towards their climaxes.

He ran his tongue across her neck, nibbling her earlobe. She lovingly stroked his back, moaning his name as he pleasured her. He wanted to take her, consume her entire being. He needed to show her his love and passion, never wanting to let her go. She felt her orgasm building, her body on fire for the man above her. He growled possessively, tensing up and grunting as he staved off coming until he drew her to completion. He felt she was close and started grinding his hips into her, barely backing out before thrusting back deep inside her. His cock was aching, needing to release. He felt her tight walls start to milk him and he knew she was coming. He let himself go and came with a roar from the pit of his stomach. She was quivering, panting from the exquisite pleasure he had brought her. She smiled up at him, completely satisfied. He kissed her nose "damn, I love you Shay."


	65. Chapter 65

"I don't think there is anything better than morning sex Stu" Shay remarked.

"Hmm, I would tend to agree with that, but anytime I am with you is great love" he replied with a smile. She placed her head on his chest and gingerly stroked his hard pecs. She slid her leg between his and sighed contently before going to sleep. Almost two hours later, she heard someone at the door and slipped out of bed and grabbed her robe, trying to keep Stu from waking up.

She saw that her father-in-law was up and had let all the women back in. "Shay, why are you in your robe?" Caiomhe asked her.

"I was taking a nap. We haven't been sleeping well."

"So is Stu still asleep?"

"Yeah, he has insomnia so when he is actually sleeping, I don't wake him."

"Okay. Well, we decided that we are going to talk to Liam, and have your reception at the club tomorrow before it opens. He already said that was fine, but we want to check. Cara said she knows a caterer that will do it on short notice. Anything in particular you two would want to have?"

"No, I don't guess. Just no eggs of any kind. Stu hates them."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. So tomorrow at 5. Sound good?"

"Sure. We will be there."

"Now, about this not being married in the church thing…."

"Síomha, I already told you. We aren't repeating our vows just to placate everyone. Like I told Daddy, we are married in the eyes of God and the law. We don't need to validate our marriage to anyone else. There is no need for all that."

"But Shay…"

"No! End of. Don't say it again."

"Mama, she has made up her mind. Let it go. Well I am happy for you Aunt Shay. Stu is great. I looked through your wedding album earlier too and it was beautiful. So romantic" Cara stated.

"Thank you chickie."

"Uh, fine. No point arguing with you, stubborn girl. You always have been the most stubborn kid I have ever seen."

"Yep, been told that. Just be happy for me y'all. That is all I ask. I am happy. Stu loves me. I love him. I would hope my family would approve."

"We do baby. Síomha is just a control freak. Ignore her." Siomha shot her twin a dirty look before announcing that they needed to go.

"Alright. Marie, let me know what Liam says for sure. We will see you at mass in the morning" Shay said.

"It was nice to meet all of you" Gail told them.

They all left and Shay took a deep breath. "They make me crazy sometimes." Owen chuckled at her and went back to reading his magazine.

"They just want what is best for you dear."

"I know they do, but I swear, it is like I have three mothers. Keevie, especially, since our mom died. I mean, I appreciate it, don't get me wrong, just gets tiresome. I am thirty years old you know. They have to respect my decisions and understand that this is my life. I am going to go and swim for a while. It always relaxes me."

Shay snuck into the bedroom and changed. She grabbed a couple of towels and kissed Stu on his forehead before heading outside. She called the dog and took him out as well.

Stu woke up not too much later and wandered into the living room. "Where is my wife?"

"Oh, love, she is out in the pool."

Stu walked out and saw Shay swimming with the dog. She had some toys in the pool with them and was playing with Axl. He had to smile at how happy she looked. He decided if they couldn't keep him, he was definitely getting her a puppy.

"Looks like you two are having fun!"

"Hey baby! When did you get up?"

"Just a few minutes ago love."

"Why don't you join us?"

"Alright. Let me go change."

He ran back to their room and jerked on his trunks. He came back out and jumped in the deep end, making a huge splash.

"Ahhh, Stu!"

He swam down to her "Yes love?"

"You splashed me!"

"You are already wet."

"Mmmm don't talk dirty baby" she smirked.

"Oi, you are bad Shay." He moved closer to her and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her sweetly before trailing kisses down her neck.

"Oh Stu, please don't do that."

"Hmm? Why is that love?" he murmured against her skin.

"Because I enjoy it too much. And we can't do anything about it." They looked over and the dog jumped out and shook all the water off, spraying them, before running off.

"Fuck! As I was saying, don't get me all turned on and leave me aching Stuart."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." He held her against the side of the pool and cupped her breasts in both hands before nipping at her collar bone. "Oh baby mmm, please don't" she moaned.

"Your voice says stop but your body is begging me not to."

He ghosted his fingers down her belly, reaching inside her bikini bottoms to stroke her clit. She gasped and he quickly captured her lips with his. "Shhh baby. Just enjoy."

"Stu, good grief, your parents are right there in the house."

"They are miles away. Just relax." He slipped two thick fingers inside her and used his thumb to massage her clit. He kept his lips pressed to hers, his tongue flitting across her, stifling her moaning. He curled his long fingers, searching for her G-spot, feeling her mewl against his mouth when he found it. She tried to close her legs, unable to stand the pleasure. He moved between her, wrapping one of her legs around his waist to keep her open to him. He push his fingers into her faster and felt her clench around his fingers and her whole body tense up before she let go. She bit his lip and grumbled at him.

"Damn it Stu. I can't believe you did that."

"I quite enjoyed it actually. I love the look on your face when you come for me. And I still had to pay you back for sucking me off in the car."

"Mmm well I guess we are even. I couldn't help myself though. I love to taste you."

Stu closed his eyes. "Oh, Stu, are you hard right now?" she asked him innocently.

"Fucking hell Shay, you know I am."

"What are you planning to do baby? Stay in here until it goes down?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about that when I started this."

"Well, seems like you have a problem."

"It does appear that way."

"And one you can't exactly solve with your parents right there."

"Shay, please baby."

"Stu, as much as I like your huge cock inside me, your parents don't really need to see you fucking me. And a blow job is a little obvious too."

"Shay, I…"

"Oh, I know. I can feel it." She started to fondle his erection through his trunks. He groaned and arched his hips into her hand. "Maybe there is something I can do." She eased his manhood out of his trunks and giggled when he threw his head back. "Now, you are going to have to be quiet baby."

"Mmm hmmm" was his only response. She got a tight grip on his thick shaft and started to pump her hand hard and fast up and down. She grasp the head and twisted as she massaged the sensitive tip of his cock. He was breathing heavily, trying to suppress his moaning. When he began whining, she knew he was close. She used her other hand to work his engorged balls, earning a throaty growl. She squeezed his balls and he grunted, she stroked him faster, and felt him thrusting into her hand. "Come for me Stu" she commanded.

"Oh fuck Shay I'm coming" he panted out as she felt his hot release filling her hand. She licked his nipples and he shuddered. She held on to him as he finished. He bowed his head to kiss her "thank you love. That was hot."

"Yes it was. I like your face when you come too. You are so sexy."

" I am glad we are in the water because my legs don't really want to work" he confessed with a smile.

She giggled at him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her head to his chest. Stu cleared his throat when he saw his mom walk out.

"You kids about ready to get out of the water? We were hoping to do some more site-seeing."

"Sure Mum, we will be in there in a few minutes."

She walked back into the house and told Owen "it looks like they have made up. They were kissing in the pool."

"Great."

Shay and Stu were cracking up. "We almost got caught Stu!"

"I know!" She helped him stuff his softening manhood back into his trunks before they got out of the pool.

"Well, I have to say, that is the second best experience I have had in that pool Stu, all thanks to you."

"I hope there are many more love."

They wrapped up in their towels and headed in the house. "So where would you like to go?" Shay asked.

"Oh, just wherever you think would be fun. Stu mentioned a museum and the zoo before. Those sound interesting dear."

"Okay. Let us wash the chlorine off and get dressed. Then we will go."

They spent the day at the zoo and then Stu decided to take them to dinner at a local steakhouse. "Shay, you eat your steak rare? I don't think I have ever seen a woman that did that" Owen stated.

"She is not most women Dad" Stu replied with a grin.

Late that night, they finally made it home. Shay and Stu went into their bedroom, knowing they had to get up early for mass the next day. They couldn't go right to sleep so they lay there and talked in the dark. "Shay, I love you so much and I am so glad you have forgiven me."

"Stu, we have had an exceptionally good day, I don't really want to talk about that."

"I'm sorry. I just was thinking about how blessed I am. I won't be so stupid ever again my love."

"Good. Now I don't want to mention it anymore. We have both made some mistakes and have had to learn from them the hard way. We both have to let it go and just be happy."

"Okay love. I did want to ask you. I was planning on calling a counselor Monday morning. What do you think about that?"

"Do you really think we need one?"

"Well, I thought it could help."

"I think we are doing fine baby. We can work through our problems ourselves. We are doing it now, see? If we need to, we can always see one later on."

"Alright. Whatever you think is best. I love you Mrs. Bennett."

"I love you too. Now try to get some sleep. We are going to need our energy to deal with the McKinney horde tomorrow."


	66. Chapter 66

The next morning, Shay got out of bed and cooked breakfast for everyone before her and Stu had to get ready for church. She was nervous because they hadn't been since she had the argument with her father, and he had pulled a knife on Stu. They hadn't even spoken since their spat at the courthouse. She invited her in-laws, but they decided to stay home. She was hoping that everything would go okay and there would be no more drama. All she really wanted was for her family to be as accepting and welcoming of Stu as his parents had been of her. She was sitting at her vanity, lost in thought. Stu could see there was something on her mind so he asked her. "You want to talk love?"

His voice brought her out of her daze "Hmm? Oh, no baby. I'm okay. Just thinking."

He walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Everything will be fine Shay. Don't worry."

"I just want my family to love you like I do. I wish they would spend time with you and see how wonderful you are."

"Don't worry about it love. You are the one I married so your opinion is really the only one that matters to me. So are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me slip on my heels."

"You look lovely."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath "okay, let's get this over with."

Stu drove them to the church, and like always, before mass starts, some of her family was waiting outside. Stu opened her car door and held her hand as they walked up to the stairs. "Hello _mo grá_. How are ya?"

"Fine" Shay responded curtly.

Fionn looked over at Stu and reluctantly offered his hand. "Stu."

Stu raised an eyebrow, but shook his hand "How are you Fionn?"

"No' too bad. Have yeh been takin' care of me daughter?"

"Of course."

"So Liam told me tha' yer folks are in town."

"Yes, they are. They are leaving in a couple of days though."

"How do ya like them Shay?"

"They are great Daddy. You could learn a thing or two."

"Love, Ah don't wan' ta figh' wit' ya. Ah told ya Ah would try yeah? Do ya play golf Stu?"

"Eh, very little. Why?"

"Well, Ah though' tha' yeh an' yer father would like ta come with me and Liam ta th' country club Monday while Shay is workin'. Yer mum can come too if she wants. They have things inside fer tha ladies ta do."

Stu and Shay both stared at Fionn like he was crazy. "Uh, I will ask him then give you a call."

"Good lad. Let's go in now yeah?"

Fionn headed up the stairs and Shay grabbed Liam by the arm. "What was that?"

"Well, sweetheart, I just had a little talk with him about you and Stu. He's not real happy about everything, but he is afraid of you cutting him out of your life. He told me he never expected you to fall in love so quickly and jump into marriage. But I think he realizes that you love Stu and will chose him over your family. None of us want that to happen. Oh, and I talked to Síomha about backing off. Marie told me she was being too heavy handed."

Shay grabbed her brother and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Liam. So much. For everything."

"Whoa. You're welcome. I just want you to be happy. And if Stu is what makes you happy, then we all have to accept him."

He turned to go in the church and Shay reached for Stu's hand. "What was that about Shay?"

"I will tell you in the car baby."

They filed in the church, and Shay sat down by Cara. She leaned over to whisper in her ear and Shay giggled. "Hush." They sat quietly through mass, Shay holding her husband's hand. She was relieved that there hadn't been a scene and that her father was going to make an effort to get to know Stu. She was hopeful that things would be looking up for all of them. She peeked over at Stu and smiled, her mind wandering off. She was thinking about how they would be one day, in church with their children, then going home to have a lazy afternoon, or taking their kids to the park. She could see Stu with a little boy, rolling in the floor teaching him to wrestle, or with a little girl, telling her bedtime stories. She hoped that she was able to make those dreams come true soon. She knew how much having a family meant to her husband.

Stu saw the far away look on her face, and put his arm around her. He was pleased that her father did at least appear to be trying. He wasn't a fan of golf, but it was a start. And his father and Liam would be there to keep it from being so awkward.

When services were over, Shay said her goodbyes, knowing they would see each other later that evening. They made it to the car and she leaned up to kiss Stu. "Mmm, now what was that for?"

"I suddenly need a reason to kiss my gorgeous husband?"

"No. You can kiss me anytime. I am yours." Stu helped her in to the Escalade before getting in and starting the engine.

"So what were you talking about to your brother?"

"Oh, just about my father's strange behavior."

"I must say, after he put a knife to my throat, I didn't think he could ever surprise me again. But I was wrong. I honestly cannot fathom him asking me to go golfing. Just out of the blue like that."

"Part of it was Liam's doing. He really has been our advocate. At least I know he likes you. And Cara and Rí do too. Keevie did but I think she is still a little mad at you."

"Yeah, she said as much."

"Síomha is just stuck on the fact that I didn't marry you in the church."

"If you want me to talk to the priest I will. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. Don't worry" she replied, shooting him a smile.

They made it home and went to sit by the pool. Shay sat between Stu's legs as they dangled their feet in the water. They both thought back to the naughty events of the day before and Shay turned her head to give Stu a smirk. He whispered in her ear "I'm glad no one came out here for a while. You can't even see what we did. Or what I did I guess would be more correct."

"Shhhh, Stu!" she said with a laugh. Gail smiled at them, thinking how blissful they seemed to be when they were together.

Shay turned to her mother-in-law and asked "so are you ready to meet the rest of my family? They are not all as crazy as my sisters."

Gail chuckled, "your sisters are lovely. And yes, we are looking forward to meeting your family, especially your father."

"Well, I will apologize ahead of time because my father speaks before he thinks a lot, so I am sorry if he says something to offend you. My older brother is great though."

"How much older are all of them than you Shay?" Owen asked her.

"The twins are 44, Ríona is 42 and Liam is 38. Cara is the oldest of my nieces and nephews. I was only five when she was born so we grew up together. She is more like my sister really. I mean, when I was a kid, it was like I had four moms. That is why they are so protective of me I think. I remember being three or four and Keevie always carrying me around. She was the one who played sports and interested me in basketball and track and all that. Ríona was a cheerleader and got me into dancing. Síomha was the cook and dragged me into the kitchen. I learned so much from them. I used to help my father and Liam work on cars too, so I got a variety of skills because of all of them. Síomha's husband David is like a brother to me too because I have known him practically all my life too. They were high school sweethearts before they got married."

"Sounds like you are close to your family."

"I am, or I was. They really disappointed me. Especially my father. But, I am praying that things get better. Anyway, enough of that. I just wonder what they have planned for us today."

"Oh dear, I think you will love it. I know you are a little frustrated with your relations, but it is obvious they just want to protect you. They love you very much. And I can see why. Besides you being the baby of the family."

Everyone went to get dressed and Shay modeled a couple of outfits for Stu before deciding on a D&G cream floral print silk summer dress with cream colored strappy Louboutin pumps. She pulled her velvety brown hair up in low messy up-do before applying a small amount of make-up, trying to stay casual. Stu was watching her in fascination that she looked good no matter what she was wearing. She smiled and stood up, walking over to him and placing a soft kiss to his lips. She turned him to face the mirror and pulled his arm around her. "We look very good together Stu. Plus these heels make me much taller" she said with a grin.

"I know I am quite tall. I just kept growing" he replied with a laugh. "Let's see if my parents are ready."

They walked out and Owen and Gail both stopped and stared. "You two look amazing" Gail remarked.

Shay started to blush "thank you."

They got in the SUV and drove down to Aftershoxx. "This is my brother's club" Shay informed them. "It was always his dream to own his own place and not have to play by someone else's rules."

"Will we get to hear you sing tonight dear?"

"Um, maybe" she responded shyly.

When they arrived, there were already quite a few cars in the parking lot. They made their way in and were shocked at all the people that were there. Somehow they had gotten ahold of Shay's and Stu's friends and invited them. Her brother's band was all there as well. The caterer's had set up a huge buffet for them and Liam had called in a couple of his bartenders to serve drinks.

"How much alcohol do I have to get in you to get you to dance with me Stu?" Shay said quietly.

"We'll see my love" he answered her with a wink.

They worked their way through the guests, both of them making introductions. Everyone ate and had a few drinks before the band started playing. Liam put Shay on the spot by calling her to the stage. "It has been a while and we want to hear you sing for your new husband. I am sure he doesn't mind, do you Stu?'

"No, I love to hear her sing." He gently nudged her "go on love. Sing for us."

Shay walked up to the stage and gave her brother a dirty look, but he just grinned at her. She felt the urge to slap him, but decided not to with everyone watching. "Um, okay. Well, since my husband wants me to sing, I will. And this song is for him. I love you Stu." She turned to the band and told them to play _The Power of Love_. She stepped to the microphone and locked eyes with her husband as she started to sing.

_"The whispers in the morning, _  
_Of lovers sleeping tight _  
_Are rolling like thunder now _  
_As I look in your eyes. _

_I hold on to your body, _  
_And feel each move you make. _  
_Your voice is warm and tender _  
_A love that I could not forsake. _

_'Cause I am your lady, _  
_And you are my man. _  
_Whenever you reach for me, _  
_I'll do all that I can._

_Lost is how I'm feeling, __Lying in your arms,_  
_When the world outside's too much to take,_  
_That all ends when I'm with you. _

_Even though there may be times, _  
_It seems I'm far away, _  
_Never wonder where I am, _  
_'Cause I am always by your side. _

_'Cause I am your lady, _  
_And you are my man. _  
_Whenever you reach for me, _  
_I'll do all that I can._

_We're heading for something, _  
_Somewhere I've never been. _  
_Sometimes I am frightened, _  
_But I'm ready to learn, _  
_Of the power of love. _

_The sound of your heart beating, _  
_Made it clear. _  
_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on, _  
_Is light years away. _

_'Cause I am your lady, _  
_And you are my man. _  
_Whenever you reach for me,_  
_I'll do all that I can._

_We're heading for something, _  
_Somewhere I've never been. _  
_Sometimes I am frightened, _  
_But I'm ready to learn, _  
_Of the power of love._

_The power of love. __The power of love. __Sometimes I am frightened, _  
_But I'm ready to learn, _  
_Of the power of love._

_The power of love."_

Everyone clapped and Shay took a bow and left the stage. The band began to play another love song, _The One_, by Elton John, and Stu stood up and crossed the floor. He took his wife into his arms and slowly danced with her to the music, in front of the people they loved the most. Shay gazed lovingly up at Stu as they swayed. Fionn turned to Caiomhe and observed "She looks so beautiful wit' him. Ah can' believe Ah was so blind ta it before. She really loves him. Ah hav' been a proper fool."


	67. Chapter 67

Before the song finished, Fionn went up to Liam and asked him to find a song to play for Shay. When the last song was through, Fionn tapped Stu on the shoulder "may Ah cu' in?" Stu smiled and stepped back and Shay giggled. Her dad leaned in and whispered "yeh look beautiful lass. Ah'm sorry fer bein' an idio'. Ah am glad yeh hav' a good man ta love yeh an' take care of yeh. Yer me baby an' it is jus' hard ta le' yeh go."

She teared up and lay her head on her daddy's shoulder. She could hear the song that was playing, _I Loved Her First_, and knew it was just for them. "I am so glad you making an effort to get to know Stu. He is wonderful man Daddy. I feel blessed every day that I have with him."

"Ah am startin' to see tha' _mo grá_."

They finished their dance and everyone stayed a few more hours. Shay announced that her and Stu needed to be heading home because she had to be back at work bright and early the next morning. Fionn told Stu that he and Liam would be by to pick up him and his dad about 10 and they could bring Gail if she wanted to go.

Shat and Stu made their goodbyes and headed to the SUV to wait for Gail and Owen to join them. Stu had his arms around Shay against the truck, kissing her sweetly. Gail turned to her husband and told him "they are amazing together dear. The portrait of happiness. I can't wait to see how gorgeous their children will be."

Owen cleared his throat and Stu laughed. He kissed his wife on the forehead and opened her door, helping her up into the seat before holding the door open for his mother as well. After they got on the road, Shay put her hand in Stu's and smiled at him. He lightly kissed her hand and smiled back. "I had a great time Stu. Thank you for dancing with me."

"I had fun too. And you're welcome. I liked the song you sang for me as well love."

"Well, I am glad you did baby."

"Shay, why are you not doing that for a living dear?" Gail asked.

"Oh, well, you know, I have always loved it, and did it for extra money when I was in college, but I always felt I was called to help people. I just do that for fun. Not near as enjoyable when you have to do it. But, music has always been a big part of all of our lives. I have been playing and singing for a long time."

When they made it home, everyone said goodnight and headed their bedrooms. Shay kicked off her heels and plopped down on the bed. "I am relieved that is over Stu. And it went so well. No fights, no weapons, nothing. It was great!"

Stu chuckled "yes, me too."

"Everyone got along, and my father is warming up to you. I am thrilled baby. Now, just got to meet your brother."

"He will love you Shay. He is ecstatic for me. Next time I call him, I will let you talk to him."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go grab a shower so I don't have to rush around in the morning. So much has happened, seems like more than a week ago that I was last at work. You know how tempted I am to quit and stay home with my gorgeous hubby?"

"Well, you can if you want?"

"That is sweet baby, but I will need something in my life to keep me occupied when you go back on the road. Plus, I like having my own money, no offense."

"Oh, I understand love. Just do whatever makes you happy. I would never ask you to give up your career for me. That is just selfish."

Shay walked over to him and out her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss. "I love you Stu."

"Mmmm love you too" he replied and dipped her.

Shay laughed out loud and remarked "you are getting good at this dancing thing baby. I'm going to start calling you Fred Astaire."

He twirled her and smacked her on the bottom. "No you are not. Now go take a shower. Crazy woman" he told her with a snicker.

Stu was laying in bed with only the lamp on when she came out, wearing only a towel. He watched her intently as she applied lotion to her body and dried her hair. She saw the lust smoldering in his green eyes and smiled wickedly at him. "Why Stu, I think you are imagining doing quite naughty things to me. You should be ashamed!"

""Hmm? Why is that love?" he asked innocently.

"I am your wife!" she said with mock scorn.

"All the more reason to have these naughty fantasies about you" Stu reasoned.

Shay crossed the room to get into bed and Stu turned back the covers for her. "Well, I have a few naughty fantasies about you too Mr. Bennett, but we can't make them a reality with your parents in the house."

Stu smiled and ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh. "Well, you can always just tell me about them love."

"I had better not. Might turn you on too much."

"I am willing to take that chance. What would you like for me to do, or what do you want to do to me?"

"The truth?"

"Of course."

"Well, mmm, ever since the night you had your finger in my ass, I felt the urge to take something much bigger."

Stu was bowled over by her confession, his already erect cock now twitching at the idea of what she might be suggesting. "Oh God Shay."

She looked up at him shyly, not knowing what he would think. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean we had to… I just thought sometime we might….was just a thought…"

"Baby, you should never feel too timid to tell me anything you want. I would love to try that with you, anytime you are ready. I just don't want to hurt you."

"So maybe we can try that after your parents leave?"

"Whenever you want love."

"I think that is what I want Stu. But for now, I need to get some sleep, so you need to bang me fast and hard."

Stu pushed down his boxers and settled on top of her. He spread her legs and swiftly thrust his hard cock deep inside her. "Anything for you my love." He fucked her hard and rough like she wanted and they were both soon reaching their climaxes.

Shay breathlessly told him "you are so damn good Stu. Every time. How did I get so lucky as to find such a great man, who has it all, including a huge dick that fits so perfectly?"

Stu laughed and wheezed "I don't know love. How did I get so lucky as to find a woman who wants to have sex as much as I do?"

He pulled her into his arms and nestled his nose in the crook of her neck. She was fast asleep, and he followed not far behind her. Early the next morning, Shay woke up and went to let the dog out before making breakfast. She was startled by Gail coming in the kitchen as well. "You scared me! Did I wake you up?"

"No dear, I am always up early. Did you rest well?"

"I did. I am glad too. Back to the grind today."

"Not to sound daft, Stu said you are a nurse anesthetist, what exactly do you do?"

Shay started to laugh quietly. "Well, I basically keep people knocked out during surgery. My responsibility is to keep them unconscious, but alive. I do all the vital sign monitoring and manage their pain in recovery."

"Oh, and that is how you and Stu met?"

Shay answered her as she started the coffee and made breakfast. "Yes. Actually, Wes, one of the other anesthetists, starting getting sick and felt like he was going to throw up, but we can't abandon the patient while they are under. If you have to leave, someone must be able to relieve you. Keri, the RN that was in there, yelled for me and I went in to take his place. He was doing okay so I was going to leave, then I heard his alarms going off and went to check on him. His vitals were dropping and his color was changing. He looked bad and I realized the recovery nurse, who was new, must have given him too much morphine. Luckily, we have a drug that reverses it and he came out of it quickly. I didn't get to see him before he left because I had another case. It was just coincidence, or fate that he came to the club that night."

"That is too sweet dear. You saved his life!"

"I don't know that I would go that far!"

"I would! You are his angel! You have saved him in more than just one way Shay."

She started to blush and finished her coffee. "He saved me too Gail. More than once." She went and let the dog back in and filled up the dishwasher before going to get dressed. Gail wondered what she meant, but let it go for now. Shay threw her clothes on and pulled her hair up. Stu was just waking up when she leaned down to kiss him goodbye. "I love you baby. See you this evening. Have fun with my dad and Liam. By the way, your mom is awake and in the kitchen if you want to get up."

"Okay Shay. Love you too. Have a great day at work."

Shay ran out the door and headed to the hospital. When she made it there, she walked into the surgical suite and was greeted by Corey and Jane. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?"

"Um, better. Life is getting back to normal. Hey, am I the only anesthetist here?"

"Yeah, Wes is sick and Jay is on vacation. There are only five cases though. Look, Shay, before you freak out, you need to hear this from me."

"What is that Jane?"

"Well, you know that we have a contract with the state, county and city government right?"

"Um, right."

"And we provide all the emergent medical care for the inmates right?"

"Right. I hope you are not going with this where I think you are."

"I'm sorry Shay. But Andrew Galloway's surgery is scheduled for today. He is last."

"WHAT the fuck!"

"Look, he was added Friday and Wes was supposed to be here to do it. He needs to have it done."

"You cannot be seriously asking me to work his surgery."

"You have to. You are the only one we have that can."

"This is bullshit Jane and you know it."

"I'm sorry, really, but this needs to happen."

"And what is to stop me from standing on his oxygen tubing while I have him out?"

"The fact that you are a good, ethical nurse and you wouldn't do that. I have known you a long time Shay."

"Do you understand what he did to me?"

"Yes, but I know, and so do you, that it wasn't his fault."

Shay took a deep breath, knowing Jane was right, but it didn't matter, she had to do it anyway. Corey came up behind her "are you okay babe?"

"Uh, do I look it?"

"Not exceptionally no. Look, just do it and forget about it. I know you had feelings for him before and now you are angry about what he did to you, with good reason, but maybe taking care of him will help you let it go."

"Great idea Dr. Phil. Do you know how full of shit you sound Corey?"

"Hey, I thought it sounded good. Look, Mami, I will be right there with you."

The first four cases went quickly, two tonsillectomies, a gall bladder and a tubal. Soon, the dreaded moment had arrived. Shay sighed and grabbed Drew's chart and the Versed before heading to the holding room to do her pre-op assessment.

She looked in the door and Drew was lying on the stretcher with his eyes closed. She mustered up all the courage she could find and went in the door. Drew heard her and his eyes opened, then went wide with fear when he saw who she was and the syringe in her hand.

"Hello Mr. Galloway, I am Shay Bennett. I will be overseeing your surgery today."


	68. Chapter 68

"Uh, um, Shay, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Galloway, I would appreciate it if you would address me properly. You may call me Mrs. Bennett. Now, I need to ask you some questions before we take you to surgery. Do you smoke?"

"No. It is good to see you. Did you get my letter?"

"Yes. How much do you drink a week?"

"A few beers and sometimes whiskey or scotch. Did you read it?"

"Yes. Have you ever had a problem with anesthesia before?"

"No. What did you think?"

"I think you are insane if you think I would be happy about you telling me you love me. Do you have a deviated septum?"

"I don't think so because I don't know what that is. I didn't think you would be happy, but I thought you might care and might would forgive me."

"Not gonna happen. Do you have an advanced directive?"

"Yes. Stephen is my power of attorney. I am so very sorry Shay, I mean, Mrs. Bennett. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, because tying me up and threatening to rape me in front of my husband wouldn't hurt me. Do you use any illegal drugs?"

"No. That is not what I meant. I meant, I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what happened to me. They said it was because of the infection."

"And when you tried to break Stu and me up before? Nothing you say will make me forgive you, and you should count yourself lucky if I let you live through surgery. Have you ever been diagnosed with a lung problem, like asthma, COPD, or TB?"

"No. I know you won't hurt me because you are not like that. Besides, you can say what you want, but I know you care about me. At least, you did."

"No, you are wrong. I was attracted to you, but I am in love with Stu. And I am very attracted to him. I tried to care for you but I got burned. Literally. You have no idea the pain you have caused me and my husband. Don't kid yourself. I would be happy to watch you die. But it would be better to let you suffer. Have you ever been diagnosed with a heart problem such as an arrhythmia, murmur, valve dysfunction or enlarged heart?"

"No I haven't. I don't think you would do that to me."

"Don't count on it. I will give you a drug called succinylcholine. It is a neuromuscular blocking agent, better known as a paralytic. It temporarily paralyzes you so we can put a tube down your throat to breathe for you. But, and here is the big but, it doesn't affect your brain. You are still conscious, especially if I fail to give you something to knock you out first, like what is in this syringe. So what it boils down to is I can keep you awake for the whole surgery, so you feel every cut he makes, but you can't scream or move. Have you ever had a blood transfusion?"

Drew was actually starting to get scared. He had been on the receiving end of Shay's temper, but she was yelling and cursing. Now, she was cold and calculating, and had really given it some thought. "Yes, you know I have. Please don't do that. I know you are angry, and you have every right to be. Please tell me you wouldn't actually do that to me."

"You mean torture you? Like you did me? And wanted to do to Stu? You deserve whatever I do to you. You have caused me nothing but heartache. Even when you weren't around, Stu and I still fought because of you. Rest assured Drew, you never will come between me and my husband again. Okay, look at my finger, don't follow the light." She checked his pupils, then listened to his lungs. She hooked up the bag of IV fluids and went to give him the medicine.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. What can I do to get you to understand? I am sorry. I do love you. I don't know why I did those things to you. I just wanted you to chose me and want me back." Drew was starting to shake and tears came to his eyes. He pulled his hand back when she tried to hook up the syringe. "Please don't."

"Give me your hand Andrew."

"No. What is that you are giving me?"

"Versed. Don't make me get the guard to handcuff you."

"What does it do?"

"It relaxes you. Do you really think I would hurt you? Do you think I am that kind of person? You really don't know me at all. I am not like you. I brought your dog home to live with us for God's sake. Now give me your fucking arm."

"Axl is with you?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Drew nervously gave her his hand and sucked in a breath. "Wait. In case I don't wake up for whatever reason, I just want to say this. I do love you. It kills me to know that I caused you pain and I hate living with the guilt of what I did."

"Are you through?" Drew nodded and Shay pushed the medicine. "Good. Now you are not going to remember anything after this."

Shay inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves. As much as she wanted to cause Drew to suffer, she couldn't bring herself to actually cause him harm. He closed his eyes and was quickly unconscious. She wheeled him down to the operating room and Corey took over. They transferred him to the operating table, and Shay stepped out while they prepped him. Jane walked over to the desk and saw Shay sitting with a dazed look. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I am just great. I have to take care of this son of a bitch, who just told me he loves me, again, and I can't even go home and talk to my husband about it."

"That is the…"

"I know it is the law. But right now, I really need Stu. I need him to put his arms around me and tell me he loves me and I am going to be okay. And I can't have that."

"I don't make the rules Shay. I wish this was not happening but it is. I trust that you will take care of him, like anyone else because that is the kind of person you are. What is it that you told me? When we were taking care of inmates on oncology, and one of the aides made the comment that she couldn't understand why our taxes were paying for criminals to get treatment, and we should just let them die. Do you remember what you told me?"

Shay rolled her eyes, and Jane continued "well, I do. You said that we are not to judge who is worthy of living or dying. We should never look down on anyone because only God sits that high. You said you treat all your patients the same because we are not their judge."

"Why are you throwing my own words in my face?"

"Because it is the truth. Don't let this man make you forget who you are."

Jane walked off and left Shay alone with her thoughts. _'She is right. That is not who I want to be.' _Corey called from the operating room and told her that they were ready for her. She grabbed her mask and went to the head of the table. She placed the monitors on him and got him ready for the doctor to start the procedure. Before they began, she said a quick prayer that things went smoothly. She was concerned, as she always was, when patients had to have long surgeries because the longer they were out, the more dangerous it was.

Meanwhile, Stu, Owen, Liam and Fionn had finished their round of golf. Gail had elected to stay home and do their laundry and start packing. The guys went to the bar and ordered drinks before ordering their late lunch. Stu looked at his phone and Shay had sent him a text _'hey baby, will be a little late tonight. Have a long procedure this afternoon. I love you.' _He was grinning to himself when Liam called him on it.

"Yeah, only one guess who that message is from to make you smile like that."

Stu started to turn red and glanced up at Liam. "Yes. It is from Shay. She will be home late."

"Your mum told me this morning that she talked to Shay about how you met. You never said she saved your life" Owen stated.

Stu was taken aback "I didn't know that she did. I don't remember much about it."

"Well, your mother said Shay was very modest talking about the whole thing."

"Tha' is me girl. She was always very lovin' and carin', especially fer animals. Her mum an' Ah always though' she would be a veterinarian. She has a gif' fer takin' care of people."

"Yeah, once, I guess she was twenty maybe, and we were out to eat. She heard a baby choking and ran over to their table and yelled at the lady to hand her the baby. She saved it, right there. Good thing she was there because the mother freaked out. She is always so calm during emergencies. I would panic, I know. You are very lucky she was there that day Stu."

"You are telling me. I am lucky she took care of me, but I am grateful every day that I found her and made her love me. I still am amazed that she could love me as much as she does. I want to be the man she is proud to call her husband. I know I have let her down. She makes me want to be a better man, to be the man she sees in her dreams."

"If yeh really mean tha', then Ah know yeh deserve her. It is no secret tha' Ah was wild in me younger days, bu' when Ah met me wife, she changed me fer tha better. She made me work at it though. Ah had ta prove myself worthy. Cherish every moment wit' her lad."

"Thank you Fionn. I wish I could have met her mum. She talks about her a lot."

"Aye, she would hav' loved ya. She loved tha Brits. Ah used ta hav' ta remind her she married an Irishman" he said with a hearty chuckle. "Shay looks so much like her mum. Ah found it hard ta look at Shay after Lizzie passed because she was the spittin' image of her when she was younger. Of course, Ah never told Shay, it would hav' upset her too much."

The men finished their food and had a couple of more drinks and sat around talking. Stu was relieved that things were going so well with Fionn. He finally felt like he was part of the family. It seemed to him, that all the pieces were finally falling into place. "Well, Stu, since your wife is working late, would you two like to come over and shoot some pool. Marie took the kids over to St. Pete to her mom's so I have the house to myself."

"Sounds great, Stu?"

"Sure. But I will need to go home in a few hours when my wife gets home."

All three of the older guys laughed at him. "Yeah, you can tell you are a newlywed."

Drew came through the surgery fine and Shay stayed until he woke up. "Okay, so tell me your name."

"Andrew Galloway."

"Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital."

"What day is it?"

"Monday."

She finished her neurological assessment and told the nurses that she was releasing him to their care and they could take him to ICU when they were ready. "Shay wait?"

"What Drew?"

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

Shay changed and drove home, stopping at the store to grab a bottle of moscato. Her mother-in-law was taking a nap and Stu had texted her saying he would be home soon. She changed clothes and put on beef short ribs for dinner then grabbed a book and a glass of wine and curled up on the couch.

Axl had been following her around since she got home, and when she sat down, he jumped up on the sofa with her and put his head in her lap. She petted him and softly spoke "you miss Drew don't you boy? He is fine. I guess since I can't talk to Stu, I can talk to you. I actually found myself tempted into hurting a patient under my care today. Part of me hates Drew, but I want to see him come out of this and go back to being the same guy he was when I met him. Yeah, I do. There is part of me that wishes I could completely hate him. I just want things to be okay for all of us again."

Stu and Owen came in the garage and Stu wanted to sneak into the living room and surprise his wife with the tulips he had stopped and got for her. He heard her talking and wondered who she was talking to. He stopped and listened "I want Stu to get his friend back, and I want to able to be near Drew and not be afraid. Like the first time I was with him and Stu. I really thought he was great. But how can we all move past this? Stu already thinks I wanted Drew, and I did. So badly Axl. I know you don't want to hear it. but I really cared for Drew. I did. I even told my sister I couldn't spend the rest of my life and not be kissed like that again. But oh how things change. I love Stu, God I love him so much. I would die without him I am sure of that. He is the most wonderful and loving man alive and he has forgiven me for so much. I could never hurt him again. He is my life Axl. My lover, my husband, my comfort, my strength, my confidant, my soul mate, my best friend and the future father of my children."


	69. Chapter 69

Stu felt his heart stop in his chest. He turned to look at his father. "She loves you son. Of that you should be certain."

He turned back and listened to her, "I wish Stu could see how wonderful he is. He just doesn't. I can't wait to be able to make him a daddy. He will be so good at it. He has such a gentle way about him, for a man who is so big. I know when he goes back to work in six weeks, I am going to be completely lost without him. But I have you to keep me company huh? Stu will strangle me if I let you snuggle in bed with me while he is gone though!" she said with a laugh, rubbing the dog's ears.

Stu walked in and his green eyes met hers. "Hi baby. I'm glad you are home."

He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. He placed the flowers on the coffee table, then reached his hand into her hair, bringing her lips crashing down on his. She threw her arms around him and moaned softly as his adept tongue swept across hers. Stu didn't care if his father was watching, he was overwhelmed by what he had overheard his wife say. When he pulled back, she had a dreamy look on her face. "Mmm Stu, hello to you too. What was that for?"

"Did you enjoy that love?"

"God yes. Why?"

"Just making sure. I heard what you said Shay."

Shay started to blush "um, which part?"

"All of it."

"All of it?"

"Yes." He leaned in and whispered "and my father got to hear too." Shay looked a little concerned, considering what she had said.

"Don't worry, I am not upset. Quite the opposite. I know you love me. How could I not after that? I love you too baby. You made my heart so full, I think it could burst. You are everything to me as well." Owen snuck off down the hall, leaving the two newlyweds to talk.

"I am glad you are happy, but you really shouldn't have heard what I said about Drew."

"About you wanting him? I am over that, I told you."

"No, about his surgery."

"What about it? Maybe I didn't hear everything."

"Oh, yeah, never mind then."

"Shay, tell me."

"Stu, I can't. Really."

"I am your husband. Of course you can tell me. Did you see Drew today?"

Shay took him by the hands and looked into his eyes "baby, as much as I need and want to talk to you, I mean it. I really can't. It is a federal privacy law. I literally can not talk to you about this."

"Alright love, I understand." Shay pulled Stu closer to her and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "Just hold me Stu."

"I am sorry you had a rough day love. It is okay now. I'm right here, and I am not going anywhere. I will hold you as long as you want."

When she pulled away from him, she brushed her hands across his cheeks, running her fingers through his curls. She smiled at him and he asked why she was smiling like that. "Oh I was just thinking about our kids having your curly hair."

Stu laughed "well let's hope not love. You have seen how much gel it takes to tame this mess."

She giggled at him and nodded "yes, but I love it when it is down and soft like this. You are so handsome Stu, I can't stand it. I am so very happy to be your wife."

"Me too love. I did want to tell you, about what you said earlier, you are all of that to me as well. You are my best friend, and the only one I need."

"Stop, you are going to make me cry."

"Well, I don't want you to cry baby. What are you cooking? Smells great."

Shay wiped her eyes and smiled, "um, barbeque ribs. Actually, I need to go and finish everything else. Oh and put those in water. They are lovely baby, thank you. Why don't you come with me?"

Stu followed Shay into the kitchen and sat down, watching her place the tulips in a vase before starting to cook. Her words echoed in his mind, bringing a grin to his lips. She looked over and noticed him lost in thought "what are you thinking about baby?"

"Just you. Has he been doing that?"

"Yeah, just today. He keeps following me around and whining. Maybe he needs to go to the vet or something. I thought he was just missing Drew. Will you let him outside for a while Stu, while I cook. He is sweet but kind of big and in my way at the moment."

Stu got up to let Axl out and slinked up behind his wife, nuzzling her neck and letting his hands wander up her shirt to fondle her breasts. She scolded him "your parents are still here Stuart."

"Hmm, don't care. You are too beautiful and I can't keep my hands to myself." His hands roamed down her belly to grip her hips. She arched her back, feeling his arousal pressing into her. He groaned when she reached behind him and groped his ass.

"You better behave Stu, I don't think your mom needs to walk in and see you screwing me on the counter."

"You are right I guess" he said with a pout.

She turned to look at him and giggled "look, your parents are flying out in the morning. We will be back to having the house to ourselves and you can fuck me anywhere you want. But until then, we probably need to wait and have sex in the privacy of our bedroom." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him sweetly. "Now, you sit down and be a good boy and I will reward you later."

"I like the sound of that. Alright, so what can I help with?"

"Uh, well, you can wash those red potatoes if you want. I am going to make some potato salad, and I know you don't like deviled eggs but I am making them for the rest of us. I am going to put on some rolls and make baked beans and cole slaw. We are going to have real barbeque food. Anything you would want with it baby?"

"No, sounds great." Stu's phone started vibrating in his pocket and he saw it was Stephen. "Hey mate."

"Hey. Look, Ah am sure Shay told yeh that Drew had surgery today and she was his nurse, and Ah reckon yeh don't want to see him, but he called from the hospital asking about yeh. He wants to talk to yeh."

"No, she didn't. Not in so many words. She can't. He is bloody crazy if he thinks I want to talk to him."

"Ah know. Ah think he wants to apologize. He seems more like himself, like the old Drew."

"Oh you mean how he was before he tried to take my girl?"

"Stu, he is sorry for everything. Look, Ah don't want to be the go-between. Ah said Ah would tell yeh and Ah have. Ah have a match in a few. Just think about it yeah, if not for his sake, then for yers. Later."

Stu looked to Shay and couldn't find the words for what he wanted to say. He was impressed that she could take care of Drew after what he had done, and he wished he could be like that. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive him. "Ste told you didn't he?"

"Yes love, he did. I can't believe you had to be in there for that bugger's surgery. I know you can't say anything about it, but let me say this, I am amazed by you. I really am."

"Don't be Stu. Believe me. I really don't want to talk about it though. Ste was calling to get you to go and see Drew?"

"Yes. Maybe I should. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I want everything to go back to how it was, before Drew decided he wanted me, when you were friends and I didn't despise the sight of him. We all have to find a way passed this, even him, because he has to live with himself."

"I might go by the hospital after I drop my parents off at the airport in the morning. There are at least a few things I need to get off my chest."

Gail and Owen walked into the kitchen and she asked him "what do you need to get off your chest son?"

"Oh hi Mum. Nothing you need to worry about."

"I will always worry about you dear. Are you two okay?" Gail asked.

Owen answered "they are great love. I heard Shay telling the dog how much she loves Stu here." He winked at Shay and she smiled.

"Then what is the matter?" Gail wondered.

"Mum, really, we can't talk about…"

Shay interrupted "it is about Drew. I saw him today. He is in the hospital and wants to talk to Stu."

"Maybe you shouldn't go to see him lad. I don't want you getting arrested" his dad told him.

"I won't, but I have some things I would like to say to him."

They ate dinner and sat out by the pool, then Shay and Stu cuddled on the lounge chair while his parents finished packing. "I am about ready for bed Stu" she told him with a sly grin.

"Oh, me too love. I have been ready for a while now."

Stu stood up and helped his wife to her feet. They went back in and let the dog in the house. Stu walked around and made sure all the doors were locked and the alarm was on before heading in the bedroom. Shay had quickly ran down to their room and stripped down before climbing in bed to wait for him.

Stu smiled and took off his clothes, Shay watching him intently, then turned off the lights. He crawled into bed and she pulled him on top of her. She stroked his face and told him "I need you baby." He lowered his lips to meet hers, moaning as she sucked his tongue. He caressed her ample breasts, his thumbs brushing across her sensitive nipples.

He sat back on his knees as she slid one leg over his shoulder. She gripped his thighs as he knelt over her, thrusting his hips forward, deeply penetrating her. She gasped as he filled her, his pelvis hitting her clit. His hands reached under her back, arching her hips upwards. He worked his hard cock completely inside her, angling his motions to stimulate her clit and g-spot. He grabbed her legs and bend them against her body, spreading her open to him. He slipped down over her and placed one hand on her ass and the other under her arm. He rested his head in the crook of her neck while he slowly rocked his thick shaft inside her. She moaned his name, her body on fire. She was sure he had never done this before and she was savoring every moment.

He murmured in her ear, whispering words of love. They lost track of time, their bodies caught up in the intensity of their passion. Shay softly stroked his back, feeling all his muscles tightening as he plunged into her welcoming pussy over and over. She cried out as her first orgasm hit her, and begged for him to go faster. He smirked down at her, and leaned in to suck her nipples. She tangled her fingers in his hair, he hips moving with his, his leisurely pace driving her wild. "Stu, oh baby please."

He knew what he was doing to her, but muttered against her skin "hmm? Please what love? Tell me what you want."

"I. Need. You. Faster." she panted.

Stu almost had to laugh at the desperation in her tone. He sat back and wrapped her legs around him. He dug his long fingers into her hips and drove his cock hard inside her. She screamed in pleasure, not caring who heard. He found his rhythm again and started pounding her pussy, feeling her juices streaming from her. She told him she was going to come, so he hammered her harder, both of them colliding with soul shaking orgasms. Shay could feel his cock pulsing inside her, twitching as he came. She held on to him, both trying to regulate their breathing.

Shay pulled him to her for a kiss and told him "I don't know how it is possible, but you blow my mind every time we make love Stu. That was fucking incredible."

He lay beside her and dragged her into his embrace. "So glad you enjoyed that love. You make me want to do better each time Shay. I love you and I never want you to get bored with me."

She rolled over to look at him "that will never happen baby. I don't see us turning into fuddy-duddies. And I love you too." They fell asleep quickly, lying in each other's arms, dreaming of their futures together.


	70. Chapter 70

Shay woke up a few hours later and Stu wasn't in bed. She decided to go find him because she knew the stuff with Drew was weighing on his mind. When she stepped out of the bedroom, she noticed the light on in the study so she pushed the door open. Stu was sitting at the desk on the computer. "Hey baby."

"Hello love. What are you doing up?" She walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"I just woke up and was worried when you weren't beside me. What are you doing?"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep so I thought I would get on Twitter. That usually makes me laugh. You should read some of the things people say to me love."

"Oh really? Like what?" she asked him.

"Well, they tend to run the whole gambit. Everything from how good I am and how handsome and hot I am to how much I suck and how ugly and gay I am." Shay started laughing.

"Why would they think you are gay? That is funny." Stu smiled back at her and patted his leg for her to join him.

"I have had marriage proposals and plenty of women telling me they want to fuck me." Shay scowled at that. "Don't worry love. I am all yours. Besides, they don't know I already married. Some of them are really nice, but some are just venomous, like telling me I deserved to get hurt."

"Aw baby that is awful. Why do you do this Stu?"

"Well, WWE wants us to, and I enjoy it most of the time."

"I know this is off the subject, but are you still planning on going to see Drew tomorrow after you drop off your parents?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I need to say a few things to my ex best mate."

"Just be careful, please. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail."

Stu chuckled, "no, nothing like that. Not at the hospital anyway. Do you want to go back to bed love?"

Shay turned and kissed him sweetly "only if you come with me."

"Alright, just let me turn this back off. I love my parents but I will be glad when it is just the two of us again. You know what I could do to you on this desk, or in this chair?" he spoke against the back of her neck.

She laughed "oh yes, I can imagine. We haven't had sex in here yet. Come to think of it, there are several rooms that we need to break in."

Stu closed the lid to the computer and Shay got off his lap. She held her hand out to him and he grinned and took her hand. He stood up and pressed his lips to hers, leaning her back against the desk. "Okay love, let's go back to bed before I can't control myself."

They went back to their bedroom and Shay fell asleep curled up next to him. Stu lay in bed thinking about what he would say to Drew. He was still so furious at him for what he had done, but he was sad that things had turned so wrong for them. He thought back to when everything happened with Victoria and how Drew had been there for him, even more than Stephen. He was the one who told him that one day the right woman would come along for him. Stu realized the irony that he found the right woman and Drew was the one trying to steal her away. If someone would have told him that his best friend would try and take his girl or that he would try and rape her, he would have punched them. He trusted Drew, even with his life, never envisioning things could have become so sour between them. He looked down at Shay and smiled. _'She is my best friend now.' _He was upset with her having to take care of Drew, so he couldn't imagine how she must have felt. Stu vowed that there was no way Drew was going to cause her any more pain, and no way he would come between them again.

Shay and Stu got up earlier than usual the next morning since his parents were flying out. Shay wanted to say a proper goodbye. After they ate breakfast, she hugged them both. She told Gail "I'm so glad you came. You are both welcome anytime you want to come back."

"Thank you dear. We had a great time. We are so relieved to see you are both so happy, and very thrilled that Stu has you. We look forward to seeing you again. Hopefully you can come to England for the holidays."

"I hope so too. Have a safe trip." Stu walked her to the car and kissed her goodbye. "I love you Stu. I will see you later okay. Please remember what I said baby."

"I will. Love you too."

Shay drove off and Stu went back in the house. A couple of hours later, it was time for him to take his folks to the airport. He carried their bags in for them and said his farewell. "I love you son. You take care of that wife of yours" Owen told him.

"Yes, we love you and will see you soon. I will call when we get home."

"I love you too Mum." He kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving. He sat down in the truck and took a deep breath. He was sad that they were going home but relieved that they seemed to love Shay as much as he does. He sent a quick text to his wife before heading to the hospital.

When they let him back in ICU, he was met by a guard standing in front of Drew's door. He wasn't sure what was going on. "Excuse me, may I help you?"

"Eh, yes, I wanted to see Andrew Galloway."

"I'm sorry but he isn't allowed visitors."

"Oh, he called yesterday wanting to see me."

"I can understand that sir, but he wasn't aware that no one could see him. He is still in custody."

"I see. Will you tell him that Stu came by."

"Sure."

Stu was a little surprised and irritated. He had given himself a pep talk to be able to talk to Drew without losing his temper, only to not be able to talk to him. He decided to go and see Shay. He walked up to the desk and the clerk smiled up at him and let him in. Corey saw him and went over. "Hey, she is in the OR right now but she should be out in a few."

"Thanks. How is she doing?"

"Oh, she is fine. Why?"

"I know about yesterday."

Corey was shocked "she told you?"

"No, a mutual friend called and told me."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, but she is fine. Shay is a pro. Look, I know some crazy stuff went on with you three, but trust me, she loves you. I have never seen her gaga over a man like she was you, I mean, after only a few days. I'm telling you, and you don't tell her that I said this, but she was more terrified of what that bastard would do to you than what he was doing to her. That is how much she loves you."

They called for Corey and he walked off, leaving Stu to think about what he just said. He knew Shay was scared that he would have come home and had to watch Drew raping her, but he never conceived that she would be more concerned for him than for herself. Jane told him he could go sit in the break room and wait for Shay if he wanted, so he did. He heart ached thinking back to that night and he started to get furious with Drew all over again. When Shay walked in, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you baby."

Shay was a little startled by his reaction but hugged him back. "I love you too Stu. Are you okay?"

"Yes love, I am."

"Did you see Drew?"

"No, they wouldn't let me."

Now she was confused. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way all of a sudden. "Baby, not that I am complaining, but what is with the PDA?" she asked with a smile.

"I just love you, and I am amazed by you more and more every day. I am so glad you are my wife."

After they kissed for a few minutes on the sofa, Shay went back to work and Stu drove home. When Shay made it home that night, she couldn't find her husband. "Stu, where are you?"

She walked into the bedroom and saw him sleeping like an angel. She quietly changed clothes and pressed a kiss to his forehead before she walked out. She put on dinner and grabbed the laptop, deciding to look at some ideas she had for his birthday next month. She didn't think she could give him what he really wanted for his birthday, which was a baby, but she thought since it was her first one with him, it had to be big. An hour later, she heard him coming out of the bedroom so she quickly switched over to another website. He kissed her and sat down next to her, putting his head in her lap. "What are you doing love?"

"Oh, just shopping, you know. Did you have a good nap baby?"

"I did. I actually didn't intend to sleep that long. You could have woken me up."

"You needed it Stu. Besides, you looked so peaceful."

"Well, at least I can say I am well rested. You are in for a long night Mrs. Bennett."

Shay giggled "oh I am? I think I like the sound of that."

He ghosted his fingers up the inside of her thigh, "you know, I have had only one thing on my mind since you confessed what you want me to do to you. I can't wait to try it."

He sat up and she moaned softly as his large hands groped her breasts. "Mmm Stu, later baby, I promise. You can have my cherry."

He grumbled, but he knew he wanted to do it right and take his time so he didn't hurt her. The fact that she wanted him to be the only one to ever take her that way, turned him on. "Let's hurry up and eat dinner so we can get to dessert love."

Shay giggled "you are insatiable. I like it. Come on."

They rushed through supper, both anticipating what was coming. Stu locked the house up and followed his wife down to their bedroom. He pulled her into his arms, pressing his growing erection against her back. She turned in his embrace and looked up at him, her eyes full of lust. She yanked his shirt off before licking and sucking around his nipples. Stu groaned and threw his head back, enjoying this side of her. She ran her tongue down his abs and licked his belly button, sending shivers up his spine. She made quick work of his shorts and boxers, throwing them across the room. He leaned in to kiss her, thrusting his tongue between her lips. She took a firm hold of his cock and stroked, massaging the head as he ravaged her mouth. He squeezed her breasts roughly, making her gasp in pleasure. "Oh, you want to play rough love?"

"Stu, I am asking you to fuck me in the ass. I wasn't thinking we would go soft and slow. Were you?"

"Well, I don't want to hurt you Shay."

"I know baby, I trust you. But I don't want you to hold back. I want to feel that big dick pounding me. You are my first, so make me like it."

Stu was shocked at her brazenness but wanted to give her what she was desiring. "You want me to make you like it eh. Oh you will." He pulled her shirt off over her head before unhooking her bra and throwing it over his shoulder. He knelt down and tugged her shorts and panties down, then turned her around. He pressed her hands to the bed and slapped her ass. She yelped as his large hands repeatedly struck her, leaving red marks all over her behind. "Tell me what you want Shay."

"I want you to fuck me Stu. Please."

He reached under her to grab her nipples and twist "where?"

She squealed "oh God, in my ass." He knew he had to have her aroused more so she could take him. He moved her up into the bed and pushed her on her hands and knees. He thrust two fingers inside her and used the other hand to play with her clit. Soon he had her reaching orgasm, coming with a moan of his name. He walked away and grabbed the KY from his drawer and squeezed some on her ass. He slipped his finger inside the ring of muscle, making Shay moan and arch her back. He opened her up, making sure she was ready before he tried this. He was acting braver than he was really feeling. He was scared he would hurt her and she would be mad at him. He lubed up his cock and took a deep breath. He kissed her shoulder then whispered in her ear "just relax baby. I will take care of you. If it hurts too much, you tell me to stop love." She just nodded and waited for him to enter her.

He bit down on her shoulder when he breached her ass, trying to mask the pain. She screamed and gripped on to the sheets. She clenched her teeth in the pillow and tried to relax. "Shh baby, it's okay. Do you want me to stop?"

She shook her head so he rubbed her clit, wanting her to enjoy this. He knew she was hurting but she wasn't ready to give up. When he thought she was ready, he slowly inched out before thrusting back in. She screamed again and arched her hips. He wasn't sure what to do or if he should just stop. She yelled at him "Stu, just do it already! Damn it!" He was flabbergasted. He slapped her ass and drove his cock balls deep into her. She shrieked and buried her face in the pillow "Oh God!"

'_I guess she likes that. She is such a bad girl.' _He started to pound her ass, spreading her legs further apart so he could get closer to her. Shay was panting, screaming Stu's name. What left her mouth was a string of expletives that Stu wasn't sure he had ever heard before. He was snapping his hips, hammering her ass as hard as he could. He had never felt anything so tight before and knew he wasn't going to be able to go much longer. He fingered her pussy and flicked her clit, stroking her to orgasm. "Come for me" he commanded and Shay growled from her throat like an animal when she found her release. Stu let go and came hard, his entire body shuddering as he shot deep inside her, flooding her ass with his seed.

He fell onto the bed, breathless, and was shocked when she climbed on top of him and pressed his hands above his head, pinning him to the bed. Her eyes were like fire and he had no idea what was going on. "Shay, baby what are you doing?" She growled at him and bit his neck. She bit down his shoulder and nibbled his collar bone. She nipped at his lips and rumbled into his mouth. "That was fucking unbelievable. I have never felt anything like that in my life."

Stu breathed a sigh of relief because he was afraid she was mad. "I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"No baby, it did hurt some, but it was absolutely amazing."

"I'm so glad you liked it. My little naughty girl."


	71. Chapter 71

Soon, a month had passed and life was back to normal. Stu was doing well in his rehab, looking at returning to the ring. Shay was looking forward to his birthday and giving him his present. Things had been great between them, no arguing and no drama. Shay was happy that married life was finally how she thought it should be and Stu seemed to be happy as well. She had noticed that lately, he appeared to have something on his mind that he didn't want to talk about. She was worried it had something to do with her not being pregnant yet, but she didn't know what else to do about it.

Shay didn't know, but Stephen had called last week and told Stu that Drew's hearing was coming up, and today was the day. He decided he wouldn't tell his wife until he knew what the judge said. He was afraid that Drew would still be crazy and try to hurt her. He was expecting to hear from Stephen and Shay was due to be home from work in a couple of hours. Stu was anxiously waiting, wondering if he was going to have to be worried about Drew coming after Shay again. He was sitting down in the office when he heard his phone "Hello?"

"Hey mate. So Ah just left the courthouse."

"What did the judge decide?"

"Yer not going to like it, but he is dismissing the charges. They let him go."

Stu was furious "he what?"

"Yeah, the psychiatrist testified and the judge let him go. Said he was safe to return to society."

"Bloody hell."

"Ah don't know Stu, he seems like the old Drew. He doesn't seem like he is mental anymore. Just thought yeh needed to know. Have yeh told yer wife yet?"

"No, I didn't want to upset her, but now I guess I have to. I will tell her when she gets home. I may have to pay Drew a visit and warn him to stay away."

"Don't do anything stupid mate."

"I won't. Thanks for calling me." Stu hung up the phone, angry that Drew wasn't going to have to pay for what he did to Shay. He decided that after she went to sleep, he was going to drive over to Drew's and have a man to man conversation.

A couple of hours later, Shay came from the hospital. When she walked in the house, Stu was sitting on the sofa, looking troubled about something. She walked over and kissed him "hi baby."

"Hello love. How was work?"

"Uneventful thankfully. How was your day?"

"Well, it could have been better. Why don't you sit down for a minute?"

Shay was starting to get concerned at his tone "what's the matter Stu?"

He patted the couch beside him so she sat down. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Stephen called today. Drew had his hearing before the judge and the daft bastard let him go."

"What?" Shay shot off the couch and looked at her husband.

"Please don't fret love."

"After everything he did, they just let him go? How can he do that Stu?"

Stu stood up and hugged her. "I don't know. Stephen said he dismissed the charges. It will be okay love. I give you my word that he won't ever hurt you again."

Shay felt tears creeping up, not knowing how to feel. She was scared seeing Drew in the hospital, even though she knew he couldn't do anything to her. Now that he was out, she wasn't sure that Stu really would be able to protect her. She buried her face in Stu's chest and softly wept. He stroked her hair, his heart breaking at hearing her cry. She finally calmed down and the tears stopped, so Stu thought he could get her mind off of things. "Do you want to go to dinner and maybe a movie love?"

Shay knew what he was doing, but reasoned that it was better than staying around the house and worrying about something she really didn't have any control over. "That sounds good baby. Let's go change real quick and we can head out."

Stu took her to a Thai restaurant and enjoyed having a quiet dinner with his wife. After they finished their meal, he drove them to the movie theatre. "So what do you want to see love?"

"I don't really care baby, whatever you want." She knew he wouldn't pick a chick-flick so she wouldn't have to worry about crying. She knew he also didn't really like horror either. Truth was, she really just wanted to go home and crawl in bed and not come out.

"Okay, so how about we see _The Avengers_?"

"That's fine Stu." He noticed that she sounded like she wasn't really in to going to the movies.

"Shay, would you rather go home love? We can if you are not really feeling for this."

"It's okay baby. I'm fine." Her words said one thing but her tone said another.

"No, let's just go back to the house and watch something. We can make out more comfortably at home anyway" he said with a cheeky grin.

Shay laughed "yes, you are right. Let's go back then." Stu was thankful that he made her smile. When they made it back home, Shay changed into his favorite short pajamas while Stu was picking out a movie. She popped popcorn and grabbed some drinks before laying next to her husband on the couch. They hadn't gotten far into _Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels _when there was a knock at their door.

Shay stood up to get the door and was speechless when she saw Drew standing there with yellow and white daisies. "Drew? What the hell are you doing here?"

When Stu heard that, he jumped off the couch and pulled Shay behind him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give these to Shay, and to apologize for everything. And to thank her for taking care of me."

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here Drew."

"You came to see me when I was in the hospital mate. I thought you had forgiven me." Shay noticed that Drew actually looked hurt.

"I came to set some things straight. No, I haven't forgiven you. Are you mental? You tied up my wife and tried to rape her. You think I would just let that go?"

"No, but I thought we could make peace. Look Stu, I just want to apologize to Shay." He looked around Stu and handed Shay the flowers. "Here love. Please take these." She cowered behind Stu and Drew frowned. "I won't hurt you. I want you to have them."

"I don't think she wants to see you. You need to leave. Now" Stu told him with anger laced in his words.

"I want to hear that from her mate. She can speak for herself. Shay, please just let me talk to you for just a minute. I swear by all that is holy, I won't hurt you. Ever again. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

Stu scoffed and turned to look down at his wife. "Do you want to listen to him love?"

She glanced up at Stu and took a deep breath. "I don't want to be scared of him Stu. I can't live like that. I will hear him out okay."

"Shay? Love, you don't have to. He doesn't deserve it."

"I know. I am not doing this for him. It is for me. Just give us a minute. Don't go too far though okay?" she asked him.

Stu sighed through his nose, but he knew she was right. She had came a long way in moving on, but she needed closure to put it behind her completely. "Alright love." He faced Drew "if you touch her, you are a dead man Galloway." Shay stepped out of the door and Stu went back in the house. "Yell if you need me baby."

"I will." Stu shut the door and Shay walked out onto the porch. "Okay, so talk."

"First, I know I already said it, but thank you for what you did in the hospital. I know it wasn't easy for you, but I am grateful. Secondly, I want you to know that I regret hurting you every second of every day. I swore I would never hurt a woman and I am so ashamed of myself, there are no words. It is no excuse, but when I play it back in my head, it is like I wasn't in control of myself. It is like I am watching it as an observer. I can't believe it was really me doing it. I never, ever wanted to hurt you. I know you don't want to hear this again, but I do love you. I know I screwed up any chance I ever had of making you love me back. I will never forgive myself for the pain I caused you and the damage I did to you. I will spend the rest of my life regretting the night I came over here. I feel guilty from the time I wake up, until I go to sleep. I lie awake, and all I see is the tears in your eyes. I know I deserve to suffer, and that is my punishment. Please don't cry anymore on my account love. I despise myself for doing this to you. My father told me I am a disgrace and they are appalled by my behavior. And I agree with them."

Shay had her head in her hands, sobbing. "Shay, please stop crying." She looked up and saw tears in his baby blue eyes. He really was sorry for what he did.

"Why did you do that to me Drew? To Stu?" she questioned him.

"I don't know lassie. I really don't. I wish I could tell you, but the truth is, I don't have a clue. I remember being angry after the night we had dinner over here, then it was like a rage just took me over. I remembered everything that happened, and how I felt for you when you came to see me. Then the thought of you with Stu just became an obsession. I wanted to make you both pay for my pain. I am sorry. So very sorry. I wish I could change it, but I don't know how to make this right. I vow to you right here, right now, that I will never lay a hand on you again. You never have a reason to be frightened of me."

Drew knelt down in front of her "I am begging your forgiveness Shay. I know I am not worthy of it, but I am asking anyway. I hope you can find it in your heart to absolve me of my sins, because I am sure that is something I can't do for myself."

She wanted to be able to pardon him, to ease the load off of her heart. "I can't now. But give me some time. I want us all to be able to move past this Drew."

He stood up and took her hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles "that is more than I could hope for Shay."

She pulled her hand back quickly "you and Stu need to talk. Without fists flying."

"I don't think he wants that. It would be nice, but I feel like I am fighting an uphill battle. I don't know how I am going to make amends to everyone, but it is most important that I try with you. You are the one I hurt the most."

Drew reached to wipe the tears from her eyes and she flinched. "I'm sorry love."

Stu flung the door open and shoved Drew backwards. "What did I tell you mate?"

Shay grabbed his arm "stop it Stu. Don't hit him for God's sake. That is how this all started. Just stop." Stu spun around to look at her, wondering what she was thinking.

"Why are you defending this asshole Shay?"

"I don't want you to hurt him and go to jail. It has barely been a month since they operated on his head. You could really injure him and I don't want him to die, remember?"

"What? You don't want me to die?" Drew was taken aback, amazed that she really did care what happened to him, after everything.

"No, I don't. I told my father and brother that too. Look, I don't want any more fighting because of me. Stu, he wasn't trying to hit me. He just touched my cheek because I was crying. You two need to have a man to man talk without it turning into a brawl. If you can't be adults about it, invite Ste to be your ref because my nerves can't take it."

"She is right Stu. I owe you a huge apology as well. I should have just been happy for you. I don't know what came over me."

"Not tonight Galloway. I am still too bloody angry. Shay is a lot better person than me. I am not letting you off the hook because you know how to use the right words to charm people. Don't forget, I have know you a long time."

"I haven't forgotten. But it isn't a game Stu. I am very sorry."

"I am sure you are. Now you need to go home for the night. I need to calm down and take care of my wife."

"Before I go, can I see my dog?"

"Yeah sure. Stu, why don't you go get Axl? Do you want to take him home Drew?"

"Do you like having him here love?"

"I do, but he is yours. You should take him home. He misses you."

"No, I want you to have him. He has a better home with you, anyone can see that. You have a big heart, and I am grateful that you took him in, despite your feelings towards me."

"No. I will get his stuff together and bring him back to your house. He will keep you company, but thank you."

When Stu stepped out with the dog, Axl saw Drew and ran up to him. His eyes lit up and Shay had to smile. A few minutes later, Drew left and Shay and Stu went back in the house.

Shay seemed better after the conversation with Drew, and Stu wasn't sure how to feel about it. He hated himself for feeling suspicious and even more for being irritated that she wanted to forgive Drew. He didn't know why he felt that way, and was disappointed in himself for even thinking it. Shay was upset that Stu thought she just dismissed all her anger and had instantly forgiven Drew. She headed into the bedroom and went to take a shower in silence.

Stu sat down on the side of the bed, reflecting on the events of the night. He recalled telling his wife after their huge fight that he was over his jealousy of Drew. One simple act by Drew had brought all that insecurity back. Stu knew Shay was in love with him, but he couldn't stop the uneasy feeling he had every time he thought of her with him.

When Shay came out of the bathroom, she quietly got dressed and said her prayers. She turned off the lights and slipped into bed. He went to kiss her and she gave him a quick peck to the lips, then rolled over. "Goodnight Stu."


	72. Chapter 72

A/N Sorry it has been a while. Had a lot of stuff going on. Thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy. ~ Dixie

Stu lay awake, worrying about his wife. She didn't seem like herself, and she was very distant with him before she went to sleep. Stu couldn't shake the suspicions he had about the sincerity of Drew's apology. Part of him keep wondering if Drew was trying to get Shay to forgive him so he could get close to her again. In his heart, he knew that Shay loves him, but the voice of doubt kept ringing in his head. _'I don't care what it takes, I am keeping him away from my wife.' _He decided he would look into getting a restraining order the next day.

After a few hours of laying in bed, he heard Shay start to whimper. She was groaning and crying out "Drew no, please. Stop!"

Stu gently shook her and woke her up "baby, wake up, you're okay."

She opened her eyes and rolled over and grabbed Stu and hung on to him like a life raft. "Stu, don't let me go" she cried into his chest. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her head, softly stroking her hair.

"Shhh. I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to hurt you." He felt his heart break for her and wanted to take her pain away. "I won't let anything happen to you baby."

"I love you Shay." He pulled her on top of him and lay her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. "It's alright love. Just go back to sleep. You are safe here with me."

"I love you too. Please don't be angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you Shay. Why do you think that?"

"For talking to Drew. I know it upset you. I just want to let go and move on baby, please understand. I am not just writing off what he did to me, to us, but living with this anger is poisonous to me and to our marriage. I don't want it to come between us or our future together. Being furious with him, only hurts me Stu. My mama used to say that forgiveness is like unlocking the door to set someone free, and realizing that you were the prisoner."

He could appreciate the sentiment, but couldn't bring himself to forgive Drew. "I understand love. I am not upset with you. Don't worry about that. Now, just go back to sleep angel." She lay her head back down on his chest and curled her hands under his arms.

She eventually fell back asleep, Stu keeping his word and not letting her go. He finally drifted off to sleep too, his wife now sleeping peacefully on his body. When her alarm went off the next morning, he reached to turn it off and she woke up, looking up at him sleepily. "You are very comfy Stu. Thank you."

He leaned down and kissed her "you're welcome love. Anytime." She crawled off of him and went to get into the shower. He went to the kitchen to make some coffee and sat at the table, worrying about what Drew might try now that he is out of jail. He didn't want to mention his fears to Shay, she was already upset enough. When she came into the room, she saw him looking like he was a million miles away.

"Earth to Stu, what are you thinking about baby?"

"Oh, nothing love. Do you want some coffee?"

She knew he was worrying about Drew, but she didn't want to get into that right before she had to leave for work. "No, thanks though. I need to head out." She kissed him and hugged him before leaving. "I'll see you tonight baby."

After she was gone, he got into the shower and got dressed so he could visit the police station. He walked up to the window and asked if he could speak to an officer. This burly looking man came out and Stu followed him to his desk.

"Have a seat. So what can I do for you M. Bennett."

"I would like to get a restraining order."

The cop looked at him up and down and sneered. "_You_ need a restraining order? Against who?"

"No, not for me. For my wife."

"Uh, look, Mr. Bennett, we don't issue restraining orders just because a jealous husband comes in wanting to keep some dude away from his old lady."

"It's not that, she doesn't want him around either."

"Then why isn't she down here making a complaint? Maybe she isn't as bothered by it as you think" he said with a smirk.

Stu got angry with the officer insinuating Shay wanted Drew and stood up "he tried to rape her and the wanker of a judge let him off completely. Never mind. I shouldn't be surprised that you all wouldn't do anything. I will handle it myself." Stu went to storm off and the cop grabbed his arm.

"Hey, don't try and be a vigilante. You will be the one locked up instead of him. Seriously, if she wants one, she needs to go before the judge herself, not you."

"Yeah, thanks mate."

Stu walked out of the police station, madder than he was before he went in. The idea that Shay wanted Drew had been in his head already, even though he knew she didn't. He hated having those thoughts. He decided since the law wouldn't handle it, he should go and see his old friend and convince him to stay away. He drove back across town to Drew's house, growing more incensed on the way. He sat in the driveway, trying to calm down. He remembered what the cop told him and he didn't want to end up in jail, leaving his wife alone. When he knocked on the door, Drew answered sleepily "hey mate. What are you doing here?"

"You show up unannounced and uninvited to my house, so I am just returning the favor. We need to talk."

Drew didn't like that they were alone but decided to invite him in anyway. "Yeah, we do. You want to come in?"

"No, this won't take long. Listen, I want you to stay away from my wife. She may be willing to forgive you, but I'm not. I won't stand by and let you charm your way back into her good graces. I am not going to let you hurt her again. I had to wake her up because she was having another nightmare about you, which had gotten better until you showed back up."

Drew felt a twinge in his heart. "Stu, it kills me that I hurt her and she is suffering because of me. I won't cause her any more pain. Ever. Please believe me. I do want in her good graces, not to hurt her, but because I can't live with what I have done. I have to have her forgiveness."

"She is a better person than me, but she isn't forgiving you because she cares about your guilt. She is doing it for her own sanity. We could care less about how you feel. This is your fault mate. All of it. Why couldn't you just be happy for me eh? You had to try and steal the love of my life away from me. You were supposed to be my best mate, and instead, you scheme to steal her away, then when you can't seduce her, you force yourself on her. I don't even know you anymore" Stu told him, a little touch of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Damn it, how many times can I apologize? I don't know what else to say."

"Nothing you can say. Just stay away."

"No, I won't. I want to make things right and so does she, obviously. I want to atone for what I did with you, but it is more important that I do with her."

Stu was getting angry again. His voice got lower and more menacing "you stay away from her, or there will be no one to stop me from beating you to death this time, like I should have done that night."

"I'm not afraid of you Stu. Do you realize all I have been through? You can't imagine the hell I am in. So your threats don't intimidate me" Drew replied calmly.

Stu no longer cared what Shay had said, he aimed his fist right at Drew's skull. Drew blocked the shot, his thumb bending 90 degrees the wrong direction. He screamed and swung at Stu, hitting him square in the eye. Stu stumbled back, his vision blurry, and Drew grabbed his left wrist in pain. "Go home Stu, and don't come back, or you will be the one locked up. I mean it. It is no fun in county mate." Drew went back in the house and locked the door.

Stu got back in his car and looked in the mirror at his eye. It was already red and bloodshot. "Fuck. How am I going to account for this?" When he made it home, he put a steak on his eye, and answered a text from his wife. She told him that one of their cases was canceled and she would be home early. He knew he would have some explaining to do when she got there.

A couple of hours later, she made it home. For the first time since they met, he was actually dreading seeing her. "Stu? Baby where are you?"

"I'm in the office love." She walked down the hall and entered the room, seeing Stu sat behind the desk. She came up behind him and kissed him on the neck, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi there baby."

"Hi love. How was work?"

"It was good. Glad it was a short day." She pulled back and went to kiss his lips and saw his eye. "STU! What the fuck happened to you?"

"What do you mean love?" he asked innocently.

"Uh, your black eye" she replied annoyed.

"Oh that, well, just training to get back in the ring love. My job is physical you know.

"Are you sure that is all it is?"

"Of course. I have had much worse baby."

"Stu, you have an appearance at FCW tomorrow. And you have to film those promos. What are you going to do about that?"

"It will be fine Shay. I am a wrestler. We get black eyes. The fans know that."

"Okay, if you say so." She reached to touch his face "awww, my poor baby. Look at your pretty green eye. It is all swollen. Did you ice it?"

Stu would have been amused by her response, if he hadn't just lied to his wife. And he didn't know why he didn't just tell her the truth. "No, I did use a steak on it though. It already looks a little better love."

"Ahh, so no steak for dinner then ha!"

Stu laughed "no I guess not. Sorry about that love."

"It's okay. I will make something else. But right now, I need to change and take Axl over to Drew's."

"Uh, do you have to love?"

"Yes. I told him last night I would. Let me go get ready and gather up his stuff."

Stu felt his heart start to pound. She was going to go to Drew's and he would tell her what happened. "I will go with you."

"Stu, you don't have to. Besides, I am just going to drop him off and come back home. I really can't deal with you two arguing today."

"What if he tries something?"

"Okay, I will call Cara and get her to ride over there with me since she lives close. Is that okay?"

'_No, I don't want him anywhere near you.'_ "I guess that is fine love. Just be careful." _'I need to tell her the truth before she leaves. No, she is just going to drop the dog off and come back. They won't talk. He won't tell her. No need to worry. She doesn't have to know that he gave me this.'_

"I will call her after I change. Baby, I know you don't want to hear this, but I feel his apology was from the heart. He meant it. I don't believe he would try to hurt me anyway. Trust me." She leaned down and kissed his cheek before going into their bedroom. She called Cara and told her she need her to ride to Drew's with her and the dog. She agreed and Shay went to collecting all Axl's things.

She placed everything in the car and then leashed the dog. "I'll be back later baby. Love you." She headed out the door and took off to her niece's. Stu let out a sigh, fear and guilt looming heavy on his mind.

Cara got in the car and her and Shay caught up on recent events. She was shocked that her aunt was actually talking to Drew. "Aunt Shay, I think I may have to agree with Stu on this. Uncle Liam told us what he did to you and I don't know how you could even think about being near that creep."

"Look chickie, I already had to have this conversation with my husband. I have to forgive him for myself. I can't build a future with my wonderful, doting husband with the past hanging over our heads. I can't."

"I understand that, I guess."

When they pulled up and Drew's, Shay honked the horn. Drew emerged from his house in a wife-beater and shorts and Cara remarked "for a creep, he is still good looking. Damn shame."

Shay rolled her eyes and got out of the car. Drew made his way over to her and she noticed the brace on his wrist. She opened the door to let the dog out and opened the hatch so Drew could grab the stuff that she brought. Axl ran over to him and Drew smiled brightly. Shay smiled, knowing it was the right thing to do to bring him home. He approached her and nodded at Cara and she just scoffed. Shay asked him "what is wrong with your arm?"

"This bone under my thumb is broken."

"Ouch. How did you do that?"

Drew looked confused "your husband didn't tell you?"

"Uh, tell me what? What does Stu have to do with your broken hand?"

"Well, lassie, he came to see me. He didn't tell you? He swung for my face and I blocked it with my hand."

"Shit! You are the one that gave him the shiner?"

"Yes."

Shay cursed under her breath "that lying mother…"

"Aunt Shay!"

"What? Anyway, all of his things are there, plus the stuff we bought for him. And his food so you shouldn't have to buy any for a while. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go talk to my husband."

"Can you stay for a minute? I will make us all some tea. I can't tell you how good it feels to be home and sleep in my own bed. It does feel lonely though. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be weird, I just want you to be comfortable around me and trust me again."

She looked into his eyes and saw honesty and hope in them. "No, Drew, I really can't. Not right now. Like I said, just give me some time okay."

"Okay love. Thank you for bringing him to me."

"You're welcome." She was livid as she climbed back in the car. "Why the fuck did he lie to me Cara?"

"Stu?"

"Yeah, Stu. Why didn't he just tell me the truth?"

"I don't know. Men are stupid sometimes."

"I am so damn tired of this. I may have to black his other eye."

Cara laughed "I know you are mad, but you love him. Give him a chance to explain first."

"Yeah, fine." Shay dropped Cara back off at her house before driving home. Stu heard her slam the garage door and felt his heart come up in his throat. _'She knows.'_

She went in the living room and saw Stu sitting on the couch, with a deer in the headlights look. "Hello love."

"Hello. So would you like to tell me the truth now? Or are you going to lie some more?"

Stu stood up "I'm sorry…."

"I don't care how sorry you are. Why did you lie to me? About something so stupid? I would have understood Stu, but I don't understand you lying about something so small. And then, you could have told me before I went over there and looked like a jackass when Drew told me the truth."

"I didn't want to upset you. You didn't want me fighting him."

"So it was better to just lie? I really can't believe you baby. After everything. I may have made stupid choices, but I owned up to them. I didn't lie to you."

"I know you didn't Shay…"

"But you stopped trusting me anyway. So where does this leave us? I just told Cara on the way over there that I wanted to build our future together."

"Baby, I am sorry. I know it was a daft thing to do. I should have just came clean before you left. Please don't be angry. I don't want you not to trust me. I just wasn't thinking."

She walked over to him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to her. "No more lying to you wife Stuart. Unless you liked the single life."

"I won't love, and no, I didn't care for the single life much." She coiled her fingers around his neck and stretched up to kiss him.

"You are lucky I love your sexy, scruffy ass."

"I know my love, I know. I tell myself that every day."


	73. Chapter 73

The next day, Stu left for Melbourne to do an autograph signing for FCW. Shay knew it was getting closer for him to go back to work full time and be on the road, but she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it. She hadn't had to spend much time away from him yet, and was dreading the time when she wouldn't have him by her side all the time. She wondered if he would stay faithful to her with all the temptation there would be. She knew he was itching to get back to doing what he loved, and she didn't want to take away from that. When he got home, she noticed a glow about him, and he told her that his life was as close to perfect as it could get. She knew he meant that when they started a family, it would be perfect. Shay knew that after being on the birth control shot for so long, it was going to take some time for her hormones to get back into their own rhythm, but she still was getting apprehensive.

A week later, it was time for his birthday. Shay had bought him a huge present and couldn't wait to give it to him. It was a Friday, and she had to work, but she wanted everything to be perfect. He was going to go have a few beers with the guys so Shay could have his present delivered, then they were going to go to dinner. She made them reservations at Arigato's, the first place he ever took her. She sent him a text when she got home, then went to get into the shower. She was thinking about how surprised he would be when he saw his gift and the new Hustler naughty nurse lingerie she had bought to wear for him.

When she got out, he still hadn't written her back. She went ahead and dried and styled her hair, applied her make-up and put on her new D&G sleeveless leopard print dress with Fendi black platform pumps. She was expecting him home, and when she was done getting ready, he still wasn't back. She checked her phone again, no message from her husband. She called him and he didn't answer, and she was starting to get worried. By now, an hour and a half had passed since she got home, and no word from Stu. She was worried about him, and worried that they would miss their reservations.

She called him again and he didn't answer and Shay was starting to really get upset. She called Stephen's phone, knowing Stu was with him. She still didn't get an answer. Over the next hour, she kept calling, wondering why he wasn't picking up and where he was. She called the restaurant and cancelled, knowing that even if he walked in the door at that second, they still couldn't make it. She was pacing the floor, wondering just where the hell he was.

Meanwhile, Stu was at the pub with Stephen, Heath, Paul and Cody. He had put his phone on vibrate when they got there, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear when Shay texted. In the first hour they were there, he had already had five shots of whiskey and they were trying to buy him more. "No mate, I have to get home. Shay is going to text me so we can go out."

"Look, Stu, she isn't even home yet. Yeh'll sober up before yeh have to take yer better half to dinner. Relax. It is yer birthday. Plus, we have a lot to celebrate. Yer finally back in the ring" Stephen told him.

"I guess you are right. A couple of more, then, no more." He had four more and never felt his phone vibrate. All the guys were now pretty loaded and playing pool, Stu's plans long forgotten. Several hours later, when he started to sober up, he looked at his phone.

"Fucking hell."

"What's the matter mate?" Stephen asked.

"I have over thirty missed calls from Shay. She is going to kill me. Shit! It is 11:00. I have to get home mate. Oh fuck, and three from her brother. I will call him when I get home. I am sure he is calling because of Shay."

Stephen grabbed his phone to call a cab since Heath drove, and saw he had about twenty missed calls as well. "Well, yer wife is gonna kill me too fella."

Stu tried to call her but it kept going to voicemail. "Damn it, she has turned off her phone. I am going to be in hot water when I get home. Bloody hell. How could I be so fucking stupid?"

Back at home, Shay had went from worried, to pissed off. She even called the police to make sure he hadn't been in a wreck. She decided he had to come home eventually, and she wouldn't be there. She changed into her black leather pants and red halter top with an open midriff. She found her black Zanotti high heel scalloped sandals and turned off her phone, planning to have a good time, without her husband. She left his birthday card with a note on the table and went down to Aftershoxx. She called Corey to meet her, making sure she would have a driver. She told him briefly what was going on, and he agreed to party with her. They met up outside and went in together, Shay bitching about Stu the whole way.

She walked in and saw her brother, and he looked confused. "Uh, Shay, Corey, what are you two doing here? I thought it was Stu's birthday?"

"Well, it is, but the bastard is out somewhere either drunk with his buddies, fucking some chick or dead in the ditch. I don't know which one because he won't answer his damn phone. So I am going to have a good time. Fuck him."

"Shay, what if something is wrong? That doesn't really seem like Stu."

"I called the hospitals and police. Even the sheriff's department and highway patrol. I don't know what bar he is at, and I can't go all over Tampa searching. Stephen isn't answering either. So to hell with them both. I guess this is the kind of shit I can expect when he goes back on the road. Might as well get used to it. Now, I need a stiff drink. You coming boys?"

Corey nodded and followed behind her. Liam shook his head and went to try and call Stu. He glanced over and Shay slapped a hundred dollar bill on the bar, and the bartender handed her the whole bottle of Jameson. He turned away, knowing he needed to get in touch with his brother in law. He knows Shay, and when she is this angry, she can get out of control quickly. He also knew that Corey wasn't much help, because he encouraged her wild behavior, like fire and gasoline.

Shay poured two double shots for her and Corey, "Happy Birthday to my asshole husband. Sláinte."

"Sláinte."

Liam kept calling to try and reach Stu, keeping an eye on his sister. By his count, she had already had three double shots, the equivalent of six shots. He heard Shay yell "I am going to go sing." Liam shook his head, hoping that Stu would call him back soon. Shay got up on stage and started to sing _Bad Reputation _by Joan Jett. She was angry, and she was going to let it out. He was worried because when she is drinking and upset, she doesn't think clearly or rationally, and she could end up making a huge mistake.

Stu finally arrived at home and saw her car was gone. He paid the driver and they got out. "Fuck. Where did she go?"

"Ah don't know fella."

They went inside and the house was dark. He turned on the lights and saw a note on the coffee table. _'Hope you had a good time tonight with your friends Stu. Enjoy the rest of the night with them, because I won't be home. Oh, happy fucking birthday. Hope you like your fucking present. It is in the back yard.' _

"Shit."

"What did she say mate?"

"She isn't coming home tonight. And my present is outside." He picked up the card and read it next. _'Stu, I know you didn't want me to make a big fuss over your birthday, but it is our first one together, with many more to come. I love you so very much, and the day you were born, is definitely a day worth celebrating for me. You have made my life complete and I wanted to give you something that you always wanted. I hope you like it my love. - Love, Shay.'_

Stu felt even more guilty and he and Stephen walked out the back door. Stu was taken aback when he saw it. He gasped and Stephen asked "what did she get you?"

"It's a cabin cruiser. I have to call her."

Stu grabbed his phone and headed back inside. Stephen muttered "she got him a boat. Fuck."

Shay still wasn't answering so he called Liam. "Stu, where the fuck are you?"

"I just got home. Do you know where my wife is?"

"I will tell you if you tell me what the hell you were doing."

"We went to the pub like she asked, and I got drunk and didn't hear my phone. Please, where is she?"

"She is here, with Corey. And she is a lot drunker than you sound. And she is up on stage. You had better get down here."

"On my way." He hung up and grabbed his keys. "Come on Ste, we have to go."

He drove like a maniac trying to get to the club. He didn't know why he couldn't seem to stop screwing up lately. The last thing he wanted when he left the house was to disappoint and hurt his wife. Especially now, knowing the lengths she went to so he would have a good birthday. He and Stephen walked in and he saw his wife up on stage, with men surrounding her. She was singing _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ and gyrating to the music. He couldn't help but think how good she looked, but he wanted to murder the men that was staring lustfully up at her.

As he made his way through the crowd, he heard one guy say "man, when she comes off that stage, I am gonna buy her a drink then take her home and fuck her. Look at those tits, and that ass. I like the way they shake when she moves."

"Yeah, the way she is dancing, you can tell she is wanting to get fucked."

Stu was outraged. He turned around and told the guys "that is my wife you are talking about, mate."

"Uh yeah _mate_, does she know that?" he replied and pointed back at the stage.

Shay was on her knees on the stage, with her legs spread and her body bent backwards. The guys were whistling and she was giving them a show.

Stu looked at Stephen, and even he was captivated with her. He wasn't sure what to do so he walked up and stood right in front of the stage. She flipped her head back and made eye contact with her husband. She was instantly mad at her brother for calling him and decided Stu should see what he was going to be missing tonight. She ran her fingers through her hair and swung her hips, pouting seductively at the crowd. She turned and shook her ass right at Stu, earning loud cat calls from the men. She undulated her hips, rubbing her breasts while gripping the microphone suggestively. Stephen's jaw dropped and he had to force himself to look away. Stu was irritated with her and relieved when the song was over. She scowled at him and walked off stage. He met her at the steps and tried to talk to her. "Shay, baby, I'm…"

She slapped him hard across the face and walked past him. He rubbed his cheek and followed her up to the bar and took the whiskey bottle out of her hand. "Baby, please…"

She snatched it back away from him and turned the bottle up. He took it back away from her and handed it to the bartender "take that and don't let her have it."

She glared at him "fuck you Stu. I will do whatever the hell I want. You do" she drunkenly stated.

"Shay let's go home and I will explain it all. Please."

"Did you read my note at all? I'm not comin home tonight. Now Tony, give me that fuckin bottle back. I paid for the damn thing."

Stu tried to grab it and she hastily took it before he could, walking out the door with it. She turned it back again and took a big swig with Stephen, Stu, Corey and Liam on her tail. Corey told her "baby girl, just give me the bottle."

"Nuh uh Corey, cuz you'll give it to that sombitch right there."

Stephen piped up "well, then can Ah have a taste of that good Irish whiskey love?"

She looked suspiciously at him "I don't trust you either. He was supposed to be with you." She turned the bottle up again "were you out fuckin some bitch Stu?"

"Shay, of course I wasn't. Why would you…."

"Whatever. Lying bastard. Corey, can I crash at your house tonight?"

"You know you can mami."

Stu snarled at him "no, she is coming home with me, her husband."

Shay had been steadily drinking and swatted Stephen away when he tried to steal the bottle. She was stumbling now, her words slurring, almost incoherent. "I'm not coming home with you. Some husband you are. I try to have a nice night planned for you, and you what, would rather spend it with anyone other than me. This is bullshit."

"Shay, I wasn't with another woman. I was with the guys, and I was drunk and didn't hear my phone. I love you and I am sorry."

"You are fuckin sorry. As soon as you are back on the road, you will be fuckin every bitch in sight, while I sit at home playing the fool."

"Don't say that. That isn't going to happen. I love you, I would never cheat on you."

"Shay, look, don't talk about all this now. You are drunk and angry, don't say things you are going to regret tomorrow" Liam told her. "Just go home with your husband and sleep it off."

"Fuck him Liam. Actually, Stu, you can go somewhere else, and I will go home. Go crash at one of your mates' houses. Maybe go find you a whore to keep you company."

"Okay yeh two, that's enough. Back to yer corners" Stephen tried to reason.

Stu was getting angrier. "For the last goddamn time, I am not cheating on you. If anyone should be worried, it is me. If I hadn't shown up, you would be fucking one of those blokes in there right now."

"Okay, that is enough Stu" Liam said.

"No, Liam, let him say what he wants. I am the untrustworthy one don't you know? And no matter what I do, he won't get over it."

"How can I eh? You jump at the chance to forgive him when he comes around. All he has to do is hand you flowers and shoot you a smile, and you are ready to forgive him. The cop was right, you do really want him, otherwise you would be more bothered by being around him. You still want to fuck him, after everything."

"You son of a bitch. That is the last mother fuckin time you say that to me." Shay glared at Stu through blurred vision. She grabbed her phone and called a taxi.

"Okay, seriously, yeh two need to calm down and step back. Stu, just shut up, yer only making this worse. She is drunk, and yeh aren't exactly sober. Just take a breath."

"I'm leaving. Stu, don't bother coming home." She walked away and Stu followed her.

"Shay, wait, love. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you always are. You are sorry when you hurt me, but you do it again. You are sorry when you lie to me, but you still do, you are sorry when you leave me, but you have to do it. You are always sorry Stu, but nothing changes. Maybe this isn't going to work."

Stu felt his world was shattering around him. He couldn't believe how bad things could get in one night. She walked further away and waited for the cab. It pulled up a couple of minutes later and she climbed in. She slammed the car door shut and took off. Stephen put his hand on Stu's shoulder. "Ah'm sorry mate. This is my fault. Ah shouldn't have kept yeh out."

"I will give her some time before I go home. Damn it. I just can't seem to stop myself from being an idiot."

"You know what, I was on your side Stu, but after the bullshit I just heard you say to my sister about the asshole who attacked her, she should leave your sorry ass."

Once Shay was in the cab, she gave the driver directions, not to her house, but to Drew's. In her drunken fog, she decided that if Stu was going to keep accusing her of something, she might as well do it. She got out of the car and knocked on Drew's door. He heard the knocking and looked at the clock. He couldn't imagine who would be at his house at one o'clock in the morning. He grabbed some clothes and went to answer the door. He opened the door and was shocked to see Shay standing there. He rubbed his eyes and asked her "what are you doing here lassie?"

"I needed to see you Drew. Can I come in?"


	74. Chapter 74

For a man who just woke up, Drew was floored to see her and for her to ask to come in. "Of course love." He stepped back and ushered her in the house. He shut the door and nervously stood up while she sat down on the couch. "Would you like a cup of tea Shay?"

"Oh, no, thanks anyway Drew. Why don't you come sit down?" She patted the spot beside her, so Drew took a steadying breath and sat down. He knew she had been drinking, he could smell it. He wasn't sure how drunk she was, but he figured she had to be fairly intoxicated to show up at his doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Alright, so what did you need to see me for lassie?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

Drew sighed, not knowing what she was going to ask, but assumed it wouldn't be pleasant. "Okay love. Ask away."

She turned to face him and asked "do you still love me Drew?"

Without hesitation, he answered "yes, I do. Why?"

She didn't answer, but stood up. "Shay? Was that all?" Drew asked her, thinking she was leaving. She smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand, then crashed her lips against his. She thrust her tongue in his mouth and ran her fingers through his tousled brown hair. She pushed him back on the couch and sat astride his lap. Drew was caught off guard, remembering this was like his dream. She kissed him roughly, tugging at the buttons on his shirt. She moaned against his lips "oh Drew" and rocked her hips sharply against his growing erection. She got his shirt open and ran her hands all over his chest. Drew wanted to make her stop, but he didn't have the strength. He gripped her hips, groaning at the friction between them.

His eyes slipped shut as her mouth traveled down his neck, sucking gently as she murmured against his skin. "God you are gorgeous, and those lips. I want you Drew." She guided his good hand up her shirt to her breasts, urging him to feel her.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. The woman he was in love with, told him she wanted him. But his heart sank. He knew she was drunk, and wouldn't do this if she was clear-headed. He grumbled "Shay, please stop."

She snapped her head back at him "you want me to stop? Why? Don't you want me? Drew, I know you do, I can feel how much. I know it has been a while for you, and you told me you were lonely. Why are you pushing me away now?"

"Shay, Jesus, of course I want you. You are beautiful and I love you. But I can't do this now. I love you too much to take advantage of you. I swore to you I would never hurt you again, and I won't. If you still feel like this when you are sober, I would be thrilled. But you are a married woman. I can't do this to you. Not now."

Shay looked down and took off her wedding rings and put them on the coffee table. "Does that help? I need you Drew. Please don't turn me away." She nipped at his neck, her hands wandering down to his shorts. He took her hands in his and placed soft kisses to both.

"My love, oh how I wish this was really you talking. I don't even think you will remember this in the morning."

"I will remember that you have the best lips I have ever felt. And I want to feel them some more." She pressed her lips against his, this time he gently kissed her, his big hand stroking the back of her neck. She moaned softly, grinding her heat against his fully erect cock. "Mmm Drew, don't tell me you can't do this. It certainly feels like you can."

Somehow he found the strength to push her away again, this time, lifting her off of his lap. Shay started to cry and Drew felt a pain in his chest. "Oh love, don't cry. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Don't shed any more tears because of me."

Shay cried harder and Drew pulled her into his arms. "Shhh love, why are you crying? Do you want to talk about it?"

With the help of the alcohol, she confessed something to Drew that she had never said to anyone. "Drew, I did want you" she told him and covered her face.

"I know love. I saw the way you looked at me and the way you kissed me. I know you were attracted to me."

"No, I meant, that night. I didn't want you to rape me, but I did want to know what it felt like to be with you."

Drew's mouth gaped open. "You what?"

"Before you tortured me, with the wax and ice, you made me want you. I love Stu. He is the love of my life, but, I don't know why I am so drawn to you Drew, like a moth to a flame. What is wrong with me? God forgive me." She started to sob uncontrollably and he was completely shocked. He already felt guilty, but now he felt like the biggest ass in the world. He curled her up in his arms and kissed her head, and tried to soothe her.

"Shhh love, it's alright. Calm down."

"Stu and I had a huge fight, and I don't know if we will ever be okay. He will never trust me again, and I don't know if I can trust him when he is gone. Where does that leave us? And you don't want me either."

"Oh Shay, never think I don't want you love. Just go to sleep. It will all look better in the morning."

"Stu won't forgive me for this Drew."

"Love, we didn't do anything too bad. If he loves you as much as I think he does, he will. Now let me go get you a blanket and a pillow and you can go to sleep."

She smiled lightly "thanks."

He came back and she stretched out on the sofa. Drew covered her up and she asked him to stay with her. "Of course." He sat down in the floor next to her and stroked her hair. He caressed her cheek and silently cursed himself again for hurting her and letting her slip away. When she was asleep, he spoke quietly to her. "Shay, I will spend the rest of my life looking out for you and protecting you. I know I can never make up for what I did, but I will try. I love you so bloody much, but I know you don't love me the way you do Stu. But God I wish you did. You are a treasure my love. But, I have to give you back. I want you, but I want you to be happy more. And I want my mate back." He took her rings and slid them back on her hand. He kissed her cheek and let her sleep for a while before he called Stu. Axl came and lay beside her, guarding her while Drew made the call.

In the intervening time, Stu had made it home and was worried sick about where Shay was. He called her sisters and she wasn't at any of their houses. He sat in the living room in the dark, wondering if she checked into a hotel or if she had ran off. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, his heart broken. Life was supposed to be perfect for them, and in the span of a few hours, he didn't know if he had lost his wife entirely. He was sure, this was the worst birthday of his life, possible the worst day of his life. He prayed that Shay would come home and they could work things out. He vowed that he would do whatever to make their marriage work. He was so distraught, he didn't even go outside to check out the boat she bought him.

He was still sitting in the dark alone, when his phone rang. It was Shay's ringtone. He grabbed up the phone and answered it quickly. "Baby, I am so glad you called me. Come home please. I love you and I am sorry I said what I did."

"It's not Shay mate."

"Drew. What the fuck are you doing with my wife's phone?" Stu was angry and concerned, fearing the worst, that Drew had kidnapped Shay. "What have you done with my wife?"

"I haven't done anything with her. She is passed out, asleep on my couch right now. I thought you should come get her."

Stu jumped up and grabbed his wallet, keys and shoes. "Why the hell is she over there?"

Drew didn't want to get involved, he figured Shay would tell Stu when she needed to. "I don't really know mate. She was fairly drunk when she got here. Just come get her and you can ask her."

"I will be over there in a minute." Stu was wondering why the hell Shay would run to Drew, but he was relieved she was safe. He remembered his vow and he calmed himself, not wanting to fight with her. He just wanted her home. When he pulled up, Drew was sitting outside on the step.

"Where is my wife?"

"She is inside, asleep on the couch like I said. Listen, before you go in there, she was really upset because of the row you two had. She is more precious than gold Stu, don't fuck this up."

"Why are you doing this Drew?"

"Because I care for her, and for you. You are one of my best friends. I never wanted to hurt either of you, and I want things to be okay again. But I am telling you, if she comes to my door again in the condition she was in tonight, I won't be calling you to come get her." Drew knew if Shay sobered up and told him that she wanted him, he would be with her in a heartbeat. But he wanted her to be herself if she did.

"It won't happen again." Stu wasn't forgiving Drew just yet, but he had shown he was trustworthy. He knew Shay was right, he did mean what he said. He had the chance to do whatever to her, and instead, called her husband to come get her. Stu reluctantly stuck out his hand "cheers mate."

Drew shook his hand "no problem."

Stu walked in the house and saw Shay sleeping on the sofa, fully clothed. He bent down to pick her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Stu…?"

"Yes love? It's me. I'm taking you home."

"Where's Drew?"

"I'm right here lassie."

"Thank you."

Stu carried her out to the car and Drew opened the door for him. He covered Shay with the blanket and leaned down to whisper "you're welcome love."

Stu drove them home and carried her in the house. He lay her on the bed and undressed her. He put her under the covers and kissed her head softly. "I love you Shay."

She mumbled "I love you too."

Stu didn't know what the morning would bring, but right now, his wife was sleeping in his arms and he had a sense of relief that he might could one day trust his friend again. Little did he know, he now how more to worry about with Drew looming around than he ever did before.


	75. Chapter 75

When Shay woke up the next morning, her head was pounding. She sat up and felt dizzy, with a wave of nausea hitting her. She stumbled to the bathroom before vomiting. Stu woke up and heard her retching and went to check on her. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Stu. I'll be out in a minute."

He walked back over and sat down on the bed. He wondered how much of the night before she remembered. He was silently hoping she didn't remember their fight. When she came out, she looked pale and was wobbling. "Love, do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I think I just need to lay back down. My head is spinning like a top. Fuck, how much did I drink?"

"About three-quarters of a bottle of Jameson by my calculation love."

"Fuck. I know better than to drink whiskey. Always make me crazy and have the worst hangovers. How did I get home?"

"I went and got you. From Drew's."

"From where?" Shay asked with confusion.

"Yeah, Drew called me to come get you. You don't remember going over there?"

"No. The last thing I remember clearly is seeing you and you following me outside. Kind of fuzzy after that. How did I end up at Drew's?"

"I don't know love. You left in a cab and I thought you were coming home."

"I know we must have had an argument, but I feel like shit. Can we talk about it later?"

"Of course. Do you want some aspirin or something?"

"No, baby, I think I might throw it up. I just need to sleep."

"Alright. I will be in the living room if you need me."

"Thanks." Shay lay back down on the bed and curled up in a ball. Stu stood up to walk out and she called out to him. "Stu?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know baby, I love you too."

He headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee and glanced out the window. He saw the cabin cruiser she had bought him. He decided to go check it out, and let his wife sleep. He climbed aboard, amazed that she would buy something like that for him. He wanted them to make up so he could take her out in it. He was still upset that she would turn to Drew, knowing their history, but was relieved that Drew seemed to be his old self. Their argument floated back to his mind, her concerns about him cheating worried him. He decided that they really needed to work on their trust of each other, if their marriage was going to survive.

A few hours later, Shay finally got up. She still had a headache, but her nausea had subsided. She went in the living room, and Stu was watching a soccer game. "How are you feeling?"

"Um, better now, thanks. I am going to make something for lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Sure. Do you want some help?"

"Yeah, come with me." She was upset with him for the night before, but she knew he was upset with her as well. Especially since he told her she was at Drew's. She thought that she would call Drew later, and find out what happened. She was praying that nothing happened with the state she had been in. Stu followed her to the kitchen, and she decided to make something easy that wouldn't make her nauseous.

"Do you like potato soup Stu?"

"Yes, sounds good." He wondered what was on her mind, but didn't want to push her to talk right now.

Shay didn't want to fight with him, but she wanted to know if he liked his boat. She started peeling potatoes and asked him "what do you think of your present?"

"Oh love, it is perfect. Thank you so much. I love it. I just wish our night hadn't turned out like it did." He didn't want to start an argument, but he wanted to talk about their fight.

"Me too. Where were you Stu?"

"I was down at the pub with the lads and drank more than I should have. I lost track of time and didn't feel my phone go off. I'm sorry I messed up our plans. I swear to you, I wasn't out screwing around."

"I just didn't know what to think when you didn't come home. Every bad case scenario ran through my mind. I called the police, the hospitals. I called Stephen. And when he didn't answer, I started worrying you were out with some other woman. I'm sorry Stu. I know I have to trust you. I am scared of how I am going to feel when you are back on the road all the time. I know you have never given me a reason not to trust you. Especially with all the stuff that I did, I have no reason to say anything, even if you were out with someone else."

"Shay, I understand your fears. But I have told you I won't cheat on you. I know it will be a big adjustment when I start touring again. For us both. We have to work on our trust issues baby. I know I said I am over you having feelings for Drew, but I'm not. And now that you ran to him after our fight, I really don't know what to think. I know you love me, and I know nothing happened between you two. I just wish I understood why you would go to him."

"I don't know Stu. I do love you, so much. I don't know why I went to Drew. I wish I could remember what happened. I'm sorry I got drunk and showed my ass. I know that didn't help matters at all. I was so mad, I wasn't thinking clearly. Which, I know, is no excuse. But you are right, we need to trust each other more. I know a counselor that I saw from when my mom died. I think we should go. Or maybe she could recommend someone that specializes in marital problems. I want us to work through this Stu. You are my soul mate. We have to make this marriage last baby. I need you too much. We said forever."

"I do too, and I think that is a great idea. We need to do that. I need you to trust me and know that when I leave you, I will only be thinking of you. I don't want to have a huge argument, but I have to say this. I don't want you seeing Drew anymore. Period. I have never been one to demand things, but I can't move past your wanting him if I am always thinking of your attraction to him. One day, hopefully we can all be mates again. I know he won't try to hurt you, he showed me that last night. But he is in love with you, and I don't want to give him the chance to take you from me. So I am saying, for us, stay away from him."

Shay knew he was right. Part of her was still attracted to Drew and she didn't want to give her husband any more reason to doubt her. "Okay Stu. I will stay away. I don't want you to worry about that any more. You are right. I am a married woman, and being drunk, at another man's house, isn't appropriate. Even if nothing happened, it doesn't look good. You have every right to be angry, and I am sorry. Please forgive me. It won't happen again."

"Alright love, good enough. Now, I think we should spend the rest of the afternoon out on the water. I want to try out this awesome present you got me, and we need to have some quality time alone."

"Sounds good. Look, I will call first thing Monday and get us an appointment."

"I think that would be for the best love."

Shay walked up to her husband and ran her thumb across his cheek. "I love you. I won't hurt you anymore. I can't lose you Stu."

"I love you too." She lowered her head and placed a soft kiss to his lips. For that moment, she was glad she didn't remember their fight. She realized, she didn't want to remember it either. She shuddered to think what she said to him, as much alcohol as she had consumed. She hoped that nothing happened with Drew. She said a prayer that her and Stu could work through their issues, and have that happy life the palm reader promised.

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, "they say the first year is the hardest huh?"

He smiled, "yeah, I think they do say that. We're going to be okay though love. You aren't going to lose me." Stu pulled her into his arms and she cradled his head in her chest. "Now, why don't you finish cooking and I am going to grab a quick shower."

"Okay baby." She stepped out from between his legs and he stood up. He kissed her before heading down to their bedroom. Shay added the leeks and potatoes to the boiling water, then grabbed her phone to call Drew. She was going to do as Stu asked and stay away from him, but she had to know what happened last night. Drew saw it was her calling, and took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello Shay."

"Hi Drew. Um, sorry to bother you, but I have to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead."

"What went on when I came to see you?"He figured she wouldn't remember, and he made up his mind, he wasn't going to be the cause of any more problems for them. He decided to lie to her. "Nothing lassie. You came over because you were upset that you and Stu had a row."

"Hmm. Why did I come to you though?"

"I really don't know love. You sat and cried on my couch until you fell asleep. That was when I called Stu to come get you."

Drew hated lying to her, but he knew that she loves Stu, and she belongs with her husband. If she loved him, she would have said that. With as much as she confessed to him, she never once told him she loved him. She still professed her love for Stu. He meant what he said to her, he wouldn't hurt her again, and coming between her and Stu would hurt them all. He resolved that he would have to let her go.

Shay sighed in relief, a load off of her mind. She was glad she hadn't done anything stupid while she was plastered. "Thank you for being there for me Drew."

"Of course. I will always be here for you if you need to talk love. I will spend the rest of my life making amends with you, and my mate. Are things better this morning?"

"Yes, they are. Thanks. Well, I had better go. Stu is in the shower and I am cooking. Take care. Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye love." He hung up the phone and felt tears stinging his eyes. "Yes, goodbye Shay."

Shay felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, knowing that nothing went down between her and Drew. She went back to cooking, looking forward to spending the day with her husband. She thought that since she didn't get to wear it for him for his birthday, the next day would be just as good. She was going to pack the naughty nurse outfit and take it on the boat with them. She wanted to christen the boat right. He was right, they needed some time alone. And what better place than out in the water, with nothing around to distract them from each other.


	76. Chapter 76

When Stu got out of the shower, Shay had packed a bag for them with their bathing suits and towels. She also sat out the cooler so they could stop and fill it up. They quickly ate, and she went and got dressed. "Do you want to take your fishing gear Stu?"

"No love, not today. I just want to swim and try the boat out. Oh, bloody hell. How are we going to pull it?"

"Ah, well, baby I have a hitch kit on my SUV. Had it installed when I bought it for pulling a trailer when I need to. By the way, I rented a space down at the dock to store it instead of having to keep it in the yard. A friend of Liam's, that is what he does, so we can just leave it there before we come home."

"That's great. I guess you have thought of everything love. Are you ready?"

"Yep. I am going to back the Porsche into the back yard and we can get it tied down."

"I am not sure I know how Shay."

She chuckled at him "that's okay baby, I do. I will teach you. I have done it a lot over the years. My father made sure I knew how. Guess it comes from living on the water."

"Wonderful. Alright so how about I back the car up and you direct me?"

"That will be fine too baby. Just make sure you grab the stuff by the garage door."

Stu took the things she had set out to the car while she went out the back door to the boat. She had the cables and ties ready to go. Stu backed up and parked and got out. Shay showed him the ball and how to secure the trailer to the hitch.

"Are you sure the Porsche can pull this love?"

"I am sure baby. I looked up the specs before I bought it. Don't worry Stu."

After everything was in place, Stu got behind the wheel and smiled. "I love this present Shay. I still can't believe you bought this."

"I knew you would never buy one for yourself baby. I told you, I have money saved up and what better way to spend it than to make my man happy. You can't take it with you honey."

Stu smiled brightly "I guess not love. I suppose we are ready."

Stu pulled out of the yard and out into the road. They stopped at the store and bought drinks and snacks, and stuff for sandwiches, also ice. They filled up the huge gas tank on the boat as well. Stu was shocked at how much it cost to fill it up. Shay reminded him that it also ran the backup generator for the amenities. "We are going to have to host a party on this soon love. This is incredible."

Stu was still in awe, unable to fathom how much she must have spent between the boat, trailer, license and insurance, and the dry storage. They got everything set and headed down to the dock on the bay. They unloaded the car and stowed everything on the boat. Stu backed into the water and Shay got out and unhooked the straps holding the boat on the trailer, then made sure the boat plug was in. She climbed into the cabin, and got behind the helm. She yelled at Stu to back all the way into the water so the boat would float. He did and she started the motor so they wouldn't drift. He went and parked the car and she drove around to the dock when he could jump on the aft deck. Stu joined her in the upper salon, and she offered him the helm.

He beamed and got behind the controls. They headed out to deeper water, away from the other boats on the bay. When they finally found a spot, Stu turned off the boat. Shay was sitting in the seat beside him with her arm around his bicep. He turned to look at her and she saw the sparkle in his eyes. He didn't even have to tell her what he was thinking, she already knew. "I am glad you love it baby. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to make you happy Stu, please don't forget that."

"I won't my love." He kissed her softly, showing his appreciation. "Now, how about we take a tour eh? I didn't see everything earlier. Do we have an owner's manual somewhere?"

"Um, yeah, baby, it is below deck."

"Okay. So let's start there shall we?"

He stood an Shay took his hand. She followed him down the stairs to the lower salon. There was a couch and a TV. They walked into the galley and Stu was amazed. "Yeah, they said we have a full kitchen and everything. Besides we have air conditioning, and a built in skylight so we don't feel like we're in a dungeon when we are down here."

"Wow love."

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part yet." She dragged him into the master stateroom and showed him the big bed they had. "Plus, we have our own bathroom. I believe the sailor's term is the head! And there is another bedroom and bathroom too for our guests, when we have some."

"This is like a floating house baby."

"I know. I wanted up to be able to take it out and stay for a while when you have some time off. Be like our own private little world. If you want, we can always invite some of your friends and have a party out here. There is room on the aft deck for a grill, or we can cook in the galley. There is lots of room, even though you tall guys have to watch your heads" she told him with a smile. "I even had them install a washer and dryer so we can go on long trips too."

"This is so perfect. I am just, overwhelmed really. No one, ever, has done something for me like this. Not ever. I don't even know how I can…"

"Hush. I wanted to. You are my husband and I love you. I want you to be happy. You deserve that Stu. You are the best husband in the world, in my humble opinion,. Oh, I almost forgot. I need to give you this." She reached into the drawer and handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Just open it Stu."

He opened it up and smiled "It's the title." He read out loud "2011 Cruisers Yachts 48 Cantius. Thank you Shay." He read further down "it has a Volvo engine? Shay tell me how much you paid for this." he said, worriedly.

"I am not going to tell you that Stu! Don't worry, I can afford it baby. The important thing is that we are going to get years of enjoyment from it. It is an investment honey."

"Will you be paying for it when the kids are in college love?"

"No, silly. Don't worry so much. It is all fine. It will be ours in a year. I paid half down cash. Now, no more about it. I make good money Stu. That is the one thing I hope we never have to argue about is our finances."

"You're right. I am just completely blown away by this Shay."

"I know baby, I can see that. I have always wanted a boat too, but never had a reason to get one. Now I have you and we are going to have a family, and like I said, I plan on having lots of memories on this thing. Now, why don't we change and go back up and enjoy the beautiful day?"

Stu shook his head "just a second love."

"What is it?" she asked him confused.

"This." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He crashed his lips against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and gripped his biceps, submitting to his possessive kiss. When he pulled away, they both were breathless. "That was better than telling you how I am feeling baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too Stu." He had her completely turned on, but she wanted to wait til later to inaugurate their boat the right way. "You need to give her a name too, by the way."

Shay started getting undressed to change into her bikini. "You're right. I do. I need to think of a good name." He stripped down and slid on his trunks as well. He was thinking of what to call her while he watched his wife's every move. She grinned and asked him to tie her top for her and he almost told her no.

"I will for now love. But I will have more fun taking it off later."

She turned and ran her arms across his chest. "You will huh?"

"Just try and stop me baby."

She smirked at him, Stu not knowing that she had a special surprise in her bag, waiting for him later. "We'll see Stuart." She pecked his lips and headed back out. "Watch your head baby" she called after him.

"Oh you are are naughty bird Shay." _'You are going pay with your ass for teasing me later my love._'

He followed her back up and she was waiting for him before she jumped in the water. "It is pretty deep here Stu. Can you swim well in deep water?"

"Of course I can sweetheart."

"Just making sure baby. Not everyone can if they can't touch the bottom."

"Hmm the only bottom I need to touch is yours."

"STU!"

"What? As I said before, I am just a man. You can't walk around like that and expect me not to be horny as hell. You know what you do to me love."

"Oh, I know. You do the same thing to me. Later baby, I promise."

She stepped of the deck and jumped into the water. Stu jumped in as well and they both popped their heads up for air. They swam for a while and held on to each other in the water. They both started to get tired and climbed back in the boat. Shay grabbed some towels and handed one to Stu. "Do you know how sexy you are when you are all wet? When the water is trickling down your abs, glistening off your skin? Makes me want to do this." She stuck her tongue out to lick his nipples, then traced the beads of water down his torso, dropping to her knees and stopping at his waistband. Stu felt a shiver up his spine and shuddered when she licked his belly button.

"Fuck Shay" he groaned, his eyes closing tightly.

"Hmm? Not yet. Not what I want right now." He opened his eyes and saw the tease in her hazel orbs. She pulled him inside and tugged his trunks down. He was already standing at full attention, needing to be taken care of. "I need to taste you Stu. It has been a while." She knelt back down and firmly gripped his shaft. She ran her tongue across the head, taking him into her mouth. Her tongue teased inside the foreskin, making Stu moan and thrust his hips. She quickly pulled him out of her mouth. "No no. Behave. None of that. I am going to pleasure you. No trying to fuck my mouth. I will tie your hands if you aren't a good boy." She smirked up at him and he nodded. He decided to play along, enjoying the attention she was giving him.

She wrapped her fingers around his manhood and slipped it back into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, sucking gently as she worked him into her throat. She took a breath and swallowed him down to the root. He grabbed onto the arm of the chair for support, moaning her name. She gulped and her throat contracted around his cock, making him whine like a puppy. She slowly backed him out and took a breath through her nose, before burying his cock to the balls in her mouth again. Stu was coming apart at the seams. She knew exactly how to touch him to have him crumbling in her hands. She sucked him slowly, leisurely, taking her time to worship every inch of his thick manhood. She wanted to show him the delight that he always showed her.

She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft, massaging his big, engorged balls with her other hand. She made love to him with her mouth until he was whimpering, begging her to make him come. She brought him close to the edge before almost stopping completely, and he was ready to ram his tool down her throat and punish her mouth for being a tease. When she wrapped both arms around his legs to hold him in place, he prayed she was going to let him finish. She rapidly moved her head up and down, sucking him hard. She slid her tongue on the underside of his dick, adding to his pleasure. He couldn't help it and his hips started bucking into her mouth. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pleaded with her to not stop. She felt the muscles in his legs tighten up, and he was panting and moaning. Then she heard him growl like a bear and tasted his hot release filling her mouth. She swallowed fast, not believing how much he was giving her. She continued to suck him, wanting him completely drained. His legs went weak and she could feel his thighs trembling. She held on to him, waiting for him to recover. She licked around his cock, cleaning him up. He took her arm and pulled her up from the floor, before falling back on the seat, bringing her with him.

"Bloody hell. That was fucking incredible. That was the best damn blow job I have ever had. Fuck me."

"Oh, I will do that later baby. I am very glad you liked it."

"Liked it? Liked it? Fucking hell Shay, I didn't know I could come that much or that hard. Damn that was incredible. Thank you." He placed a kiss to her bruised lips, running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh, you are welcome baby. Our night is just starting though." She smiled at him, thinking to herself that she wanted to leave no doubt in his mind who she belonged to. After all that had went on lately, she knew they had to work on their marriage, but the sex was one thing they never had to worry about.


	77. Chapter 77

Shay and Stu went back below deck to put on some clothes. Stu put on some board shorts, and she changed to a purple bikini top with swim shorts. Shay was looking in her purse and he asked her what she was doing. "Oh, baby, I still have a bad headache. I am going to take some Advil before it explodes."

"Sorry you feel bad love."

"Don't be. It is my own fault Stu. You would think I would have learned by now. I am old enough to know better than that."

"I know Shay, but I still don't want to see you in pain. Come here and I will take care of it."

"Stu…"

"I don't mean like _that_ love. Get your mind out of the gutter. Just come here."

She smiled at him and sat down between his legs. He rubbed up and down her back and kneaded her shoulders. He wrapped his big hand around her throat and tenderly stroked her aching neck. He pressed his fingers to her temples and massaged them with small circles. She softly moaned, closing her eyes. He worked back down her neck and down her spine. "Does that feel better baby?"

"Yes, thank you. You have such a gentle touch Stu. Your hands are so soft."

Stu chuckled "don't tell the lads that I have soft hands love. I was a fighter remember?"

"Oh, I remember. Did I ever tell you how sexy that makes you?" she said with a smile.

He pulled her back against his chest and draped his arm around her. "No, I don't believe you have. Why is that sexy to you love?"

"Because it makes me feel secure when I am with you, knowing you will protect me. I feel safe when I am with you. I never really have felt that before, except with my brother and father. And, that is different than feeling safe with your husband. I love so much about you. That is just one thing." She turned her head back to look at him and puckered her lips. He smiled and kissed her.

"I love lots of things about you too my dear. We are going to be happy forever Shay. Whatever it takes. I am committed to you and to our marriage, and to having a family."

"I am too baby. I am sorry for acting like a crazy bitch and for not trusting you. I know I said it already, but I am. I am devoted to you and couldn't stand it if I lost you, so whatever you want me to do to make you trust me, I will do. I know this doesn't make it okay, but you are the only man in my heart. Always. I have never in my life met a man like you. I mean, I have loved before, but never been in love as completely and deeply as I am with you. We have dealt with a great deal since we met, and we are still together after it all. I believe we will always be together. Marriages have rough patches, I know, but I have faith in us. I can't wait to start a family with you. I want us to have beautiful babies together Stu."

"I am sorry too love. I didn't mean to stay out like that and mess up our night. You're right, we have had a lot happen since we got together, but in some ways it has made us closer I think. I know you love me Shay, and I hate that I am insecure."

"It is my fault, I know. I can't stand it that I have made you feel like that."

"I know love. Let's not talk about it anymore for now. Let's just enjoy our time out here. Maybe we can work on starting a family later on tonight hmmm?" She smiled up at him and cupped his head, bringing his face close to hers. She placed a sweet kiss to his lips, running her fingers through his hair.

She gazed lovingly into his eyes "you really are quite a handsome devil Stu Bennett."

"Glad you think so dear. You are a very beautiful woman Mrs. Bennett."

"Aww thank you baby. How about we go back up and sail around some?"

"Alright. I can't wait til we can go on a long trip on this. Maybe on our anniversary, we can sail back to the Bahamas. What do you think?"

"Stu! That would be so great! I would love that!"

"You, I was thinking earlier, if we wanted to later on, for our future kids, turn that other bedroom into a room for them. It would be perfect. By the way, how did you get all this done and decorated like this?"

"Oh, I ordered it from the dealer. They did that for me. We can change it if you don't like it. And that sound like a wonderful idea."

"No, it's fine love. I like it. I just wondered how you were able to slip all of this past me."

"I have been working on it since your parents left. I did some online research first before I went to the dealer, so I knew what I wanted. I have a good insurance agent and have banked with Bank of America for years, and had loans and all that. That is who the house loan is through as well. None of it was very hard baby. And I know it was worth it when I saw your face when you sat behind the controls."

Stu went up and started the boat while Shay made them something to drink. She joined him at the helm while they sailed around the bay. "How about I see what she can do eh?" he said with a smirk.

Shay giggled and he opened up the throttle, taking off at full speed. Shay opened up the air vents in the windshield to let the wind blow in their faces. Stu remarked that he felt like he was playing a driving video game between the screens and joystick. Shay just laughed at him and held on to his arm. "You know, we could ski, wake board, or my personal favorite, tube, with this as well."

"Sounds like a lot of fun. This is the best present ever Shay."

They sailed around for hours, Stu trying out all of the features, learning how they worked, like the GPS and depth finder. When it was dark, he found a spot where they could stop and turned the engine off and dropped the anchor. Shay went down and fixed them sandwiches for dinner. After they ate, she put on some music and they curled up in bed. They lay there talking for a while before Shay decided to excuse herself and change into her outfit for Stu. He wondered what she was up to but he just smiled.

She quickly put on her naughty nurse lingerie, complete with the hat. She thought he would like it, considering that was how they met. She pulled on the tights and garters, then slipped into her white YSL stilettos. When she walked back into the bedroom, Stu sat straight up in bed and his jaw dropped. "Damn Shay. You look, um, wow. That is bloody sexy." He got off the bed and twirled her around under his arm. "Is this all for me love?"

"Of course. This was the other half of your birthday surprise."

Stu mentally cursed himself again, wishing things hadn't went the way they did last night. "Well, thank you love. Happy birthday to me eh?"

Shay giggled "yes Stu. Happy birthday." He leaned in to kiss her and she untied his shorts, letting them drop to the floor. She wrapped her hand around his growing erection, softly stroking, massaging the head. Stu groaned against her lips, pulling her back towards the bed. She pushed against his shoulders, pushing him back on the mattress. She simpered wickedly at him before turning to let him get a look at her ass. She danced around for him, swaying her hips and slowly undressing. She untied the halter first, showing him her full breasts. She hooked her fingers in the lace panties and he watched as she slowly glided them down her long, tan legs. She left the hat and everything else on as she climbed on top of him. He watched her intensely as she kissed down his body, slowly driving him crazy. She took his hands and held them at his sides when she lowered her body onto his, engulfing his huge manhood.

She began to roll her hips and Stu moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. She leisurely made love to him, deciding that today was all about him. She wanted to please him and make him forget the world around them. She wanted him completely focused on her. She slanted over him, pressing her chest against his. He gripped her thighs and held on to her as she swiveled her hips, keeping his cock buried in her hot depths. She tightened around him, moaning against his skin as her orgasm swept over her. He was enjoying her gentle touch but was ready to have her screaming his name.

Stu flipped her over on her side and raised her leg over his shoulder. He roughly entered her wet pussy, driving his cock deep within her. She cried out as he pounded her, angling his movement to hit her G spot. She sat up on her elbows, watching him hammer her with every forceful thrust. He rubbed her clit and her climax overtook her, bringing him with her. When he felt her squeezing his dick, he couldn't last any longer. He came hard, grunting as he released inside her. He fell down on the bed beside her and pulled her against him. She finally kicked off her shoes and pulled off her hose and garters. "I love you so much Stu, that was amazing" she told him as she smiled contentedly up at him.

"I love you too my sexy wife."

They crawled under the covers and Shay soon fell asleep. Stu lie awake watching her, thankful they had made up. Their marriage certainly had been a rollercoaster, but he was still happier than he had ever been. He wanted them to be happy and for things to just be normal. He wanted so much for them to start their family. She had shown him how much she loves him and wants to make things right for them. He didn't tell her, but he was worried about going on the road as well. He hated the idea of having to leave her alone. He believed that they were strong enough to make it through it though. He thought about their future, their kids, their lives and where they would be next year, in five years, in twenty years. As he lie there, he loved his view: his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully in his arms, listening to the water splash against the boat, looking all around the amazing gift she gave him, and he felt at home. Home was now wherever she is. That is where his heart lies.


	78. Chapter 78

When Shay woke up, Stu was no where in sight. She started to worry and called out to him "Stu? Where are you?"

She heard his deep voice echo "I'm up here love."

She grabbed some clothes and headed up the stairs to where he was. He was sitting at the table having coffee and watching the sunrise.

"Good morning baby. You are up early" she remarked as she kissed him and sat down beside him.

"Haven't been to sleep yet. Didn't want to wake you so I came up here to enjoy the view."

"It certainly is beautiful. I have never seen the sunrise on the water before. But your insomnia is starting to worry me Stu."

"Don't worry about me love. I'm fine. Been this way for years. I rested though. It was very peaceful out here on the water, with you in my arms. Couldn't have enjoyed that if I was asleep."

"If you insist baby. You know your body. I just get concerned for you that's all."

"I know Shay, but it's okay, I promise. Now what is on our agenda today beautiful?"

"Well, whatever you want to do Stu. We will have to head back this evening because you have a flight early in the morning. I am going to miss you so much."

"I will miss you too love. Please don't be upset. I will call you all the time and we will text and Skype and I will be back home before you know it. You know, it feels weird going back on the road, now that I have a wife and home to come back to. We will make this work baby, I promise. Whatever it takes."

"I know we will be fine, it will just be an adjustment. I love you so much, so we have to make this work. We need to work out our problems though. I know I am silly for thinking that way but it just scares me."

"Then talk to me love. We can't get through it if you don't open up and us be completely honest with each other. You aren't silly Shay, tell me what you are afraid of."

Shay started to tear up "Stu, you are a gorgeous, sexy man. Women fall all over you and most of them would do anything to be with you, regardless of you being married. I know I have no reason to trust you, especially after all I put you through. I don't know what is the matter with me. It is like, all of a sudden when you are scheduled to be back touring again, all these thoughts started creeping up in my head."

"You think I will cheat on you?"

"I don't know. I really don't believe you would. That is the crazy part. I know you love me and I know you wouldn't intentionally go out looking for someone else. But what happens when they come on to you? I am sorry I feel this way. You have given me no reason at all to not trust you baby, it is just me."

"My love, I promise you, there isn't a woman alive who could turn my head away from you. I want you to know that, believe it. Nothing is worth me losing you. Nothing."

"I believe you Stu. Now, I know why you are insecure and I know it is all my fault. I will do everything in my power to show you that you are the only one I want. Please don't worry about that while you are away. You are the one in my heart Stu. I know I have screwed up and …"

"Listen, love, we both screwed up. I can forgive you if you can forgive me. I just want for us to be happy. We just have to move on passed all of this Shay. I am glad we are going to a counselor. I think she could help us get back on the right track."

"I will call in the morning. I will get us an appointment for when you will be home."

"I will be back Wednesday love. Now, enough of hashing out old news. We are still together, stronger than ever and nothing is going to come between us again."

Shay smiled and climbed into his lap. She sat astride his legs and kissed him sweetly. "Stu, I love you so much. I feel so lucky to have you. I can't wait til I can make you a father. Soon I hope."

"I can't wait either love. I am ready for us to have our own family with a little bundle of joy. I would love to see you with a baby in your arms Shay."

Shay smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. They sat and talked, discussing what their kids would be like and what they would name them. Shay didn't confess it, but she was beginning to get a little apprehensive, wondering why she hadn't conceived yet. She thought back since they had met, and hadn't used protection since then. The doctor warned her it could take a while for her cycle to be normal again so she could get pregnant, but she was getting impatient. She didn't want to disappoint her husband.

After spending the day lounging around on the water and sailing around the bay, they decided to head back to shore. They loaded the boat up and took it to the dry storage. They locked it up and headed home. He told her the next time they went out, they would have to fish. Shay agreed to cook them if Stu did the rest. He smiled and agreed.

When they got back home, they unloaded the car and changed clothes. Shay put dinner in the oven and curled up next to her husband on the couch. "I had such a good time the past couple of days Stu."

"I did too. I am so proud of my present. But I have been thinking…"

"What about baby?"

"Well, about our finances."

"Okay, what about them? We are financially secure."

"I know love, but you don't let me pay anything around here. Ever since I moved in. Now you are paying for the yacht too. I don't like you paying for everything Shay."

"Well, baby, everything comes out automatically. I never thought about changing it. We agreed to keep our accounts separate, what do you want me to do?"

"I will give you my checkbook and you change all the bills over to me."

"Stu!"

"I mean it Shay. I feel like a deadbeat, living off of my wife. No" he said with a chuckle. "Don't make me use my stern voice."

Shay giggled "no, not the stern voice baby. Whatever you say. But Stu, I can pay for…"

"No Séighín. I'm paying the bills."

"Stu, you are sure you want me to change all the utilities to your name?"

"Yes. Or just have the bills come here and pay them with my card or something. No, better yet, forget this. I am having you added to my account."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to. You are my wife. This is ridiculous. I will go by the bank when I get home."

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Now, I am hungry. Is dinner ready?"

Shay just shook her head and laughed. "I am sure it is baby. Come on."

They finished eating and cuddled on the couch to watch a movie. A little while later, they heard a knock at the door. Shay looked at her husband "I wonder who that is?"

He went to answer it and it was Shay's niece Cassidy. She was crying. "Where is Aunt Shay?"

"Come on in love, she is right there."

Shay heard her and stood up. She ran over and hugged her, sobbing into her shoulder. "What is the matter Cassie? How did you get over here?"

"One of my friends dropped me off."

"Okay, so what is wrong?"

Her niece told her that she had a huge fight with her parents. Shay didn't really know what to say to her. "Sweetheart, you need to let your parents know where you are."

"No, no way. I am not talking to them. They don't care anyway. They hardly notice me at all. I am not perfect and beautiful and a cheerleader and brilliant like Lily. They love her, not me."

"Now you know that isn't true."

She started to cry again and ran down the hall. Shay went to follow her and Stu stopped her. "Call your sister, I will go talk to her love."

Shay nodded and grabbed her phone. Stu took off after their niece while she dialed. "Hey Rí."

"Shay, honey, I can't talk right now. I have to find Cassie."

"Calm down. She is over here."

"She is what?"

"Yeah, she showed up a little while ago."

"Why did she come to you?"

"I don't know, but just let her stay the night and you can all calm down. I will take her to school in the morning and make sure she gets back home."

"Is she really okay Séighín?"

"She is pretty upset, Stu is talking to her now. She doesn't think that you love her as much as Lily."

"Why does she think that!?"

"I really don't know sis. You just need to talk to her. Y'all just cool off and you can talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay, tell her that her father and I do love her. Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

Shay hung up and went down to the guest room to talk to Cassidy. She heard Stu talking to her and listened in. "Calm down love. It's alright."

"My parents don't even know I exist. My sister is flawless. They go to her games, they make sure they go and see her cheer, her dance recitals, everything. Because I am not pretty and athletic, and am I not interested in all that, I guess makes me invisible. I am so tired of living in the shadow of my sister."

"Sweetheart, your parents love you. And you are not invisible. You are smart and I think you are very pretty. You may not believe this, but as a teenager, I was tall and thin and gawky. My ears and nose were big, just like now, only then, my face was thin so they looked even bigger. My older brother was the popular one who I thought was the golden boy. I was good in school and athletic, but I was too big to play lots of sports. The girls never paid me much attention but I wished I could be invisible instead of standing out like a sore thumb. But I came into my own when I was in college, and my brains got me further than anything else. Please don't be so hard on yourself love. Or your parents."

Cassidy hugged Stu, and he softly stroked her hair. Shay felt her heart swell. She couldn't imagine she would ever love her husband more than she did in that moment. She had no doubts that he would be a great father. She cleared her throat "um, Cassie, I talked to your mama, you can spend the night with us tonight. I will take you to school in the morning. Are you hungry? Did you have supper?"

"No, I'm not hungry. I think I am just going to take a shower and go to bed. Uh, I didn't bring any clothes."

"It's okay baby, I will get you something to sleep in. We will go by your house in the morning and let you change."

Stu went into the living room while Shay went into the bedroom while she looked for some pajamas. She took the clothes back to the guest room and lay them on the bed before joining her husband on the couch. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "You are an amazing man. Have I told you?"

Stu started laughing "you have, but how have I amazed you now love?"

"You just are. I heard you talking to Cassie. That was so sweet of you. You are a natural."

Stu started to blush "you overheard that eh?"

"I sure did. You will be a great daddy Stu."

When Cassidy came out of the bathroom, she kissed Shay on the cheek "goodnight."

She leaned over and kissed him as well "Thanks Uncle Stu. Goodnight."

Stu smiled sheepishly and looked over at his wife who was grinning at him. "What love?"

"Nothing. I just love you."

"I love you too. Crazy woman."


	79. Chapter 79

The next morning, Shay woke up early and made breakfast. She was trying not to be teary, not wanting her niece to see her upset, or to upset Stu even more. She knew he felt guilty enough having to leave her. She climbed back in bed with him and stroked his back "baby, it is time to get up."

"Hmmm? Okay love."

"I made breakfast. Cassie is already up. I hate to wake you but I don't want you to miss your flight."

"Thank you baby." He pulled her down for a kiss and curled his fingers in her hair. "Last night was great, gave me a great memory to take on the road with me."

Shay giggled "it certainly was. Don't forget to take your laptop so we can Skype. I am going to miss seeing your sexy face."

"I am going to miss you too my love. I will be back before you know it."

They finally got out of bed and went to eat breakfast. She knew she had to leave so she could take Cassie home, so she pulled Stu aside and said her goodbyes. She choked back her tears, telling herself that she was just being silly. "I love you so much Stu, don't forget that."

"I won't love. I love you too. I will call you when the plane lands I promise. Don't cry Shay."

"I'll be fine baby. I knew this would happen eventually when I married you, so we will be okay. Just got to get used to it. Okay, I have to go. Got to get this one to school." She threw her arms around him and took his scent in, committing it to memory.

"Okay, we are going. You have a safe trip. Tell Ste I said hi" she told him.

"I will Shay."

Shay took Cassidy back home to get some clothes and dropped her off at school. Stu caught his flight and was off to make his return to television that night. Shay was glad that at least she would get to see him.

When she got to the hospital and got changed, Corey was waiting to grill her. "So… mami how did things turn out with the hubby?"

"Well, they are better, after I apparently showed up at Drew's house when I was so trashed" Corey gave her a confused look. "Yeah, I know. We had a long talk and we have decided to go to a counselor. I need to call today and get us an appointment. Things have to get better for us Corey. I love him too much to throw it all away."

"That is good then girl. I am glad that it worked out. Y'all had a huge fight."

"We did, but I don't remember any of it. I don't even remember going to Drew's house and Stu coming to get me."

"So nothing happened between you two right?"

"No. Nothing. I called him and he said I cried and fell asleep on his couch. I can't believe it. At least one good thing came out of it."

"What's that?"

"I know we can trust Drew. He could have done anything he wanted to me in the state I was in, but he didn't. He called Stu instead. I can't even believe it, but I guess he really meant what he said. He really is sorry for hurting me."

"Good for him. So, otherwise, how are you doing? I know Stu had to leave today."

"Um, well, I am dealing. I knew what I was getting into when I became his wife, so for better or worse right?"

"Right. Well, I am here for you babe, you know that."

"I know. Thanks."

Jane came out of her office looking for Shay. "Hey, didn't realize you were here yet. We got a call from labor and delivery this morning from one of the nurses. Seems one of their patients has asked for you specifically, by name."

Shay laughed "oh really? For me? Okay, well I guess I will head over there first then."

"I changed the schedule so that Wes could take your first case this morning, so you don't have one until ten."

"Thanks. Okay, well, I will be back later then."

Shay walked towards the obstetrics unit, wondering who in the world would have been asking for her. When she walked up to the desk, the nurse at the counter smiled at her. "Well good morning sunshine."

"Good morning Debbie. I heard I have a special request."

"You sure do. She decided that she would wait until you got here to do her epidural. Says she knows you."

"Wow. Okay. So who is it?"

"Lemme look, oh, Stephanie Miller."

"Who? Oh, yeah, okay. Heath's wife. Her husband and my husband are friends. Can't say as I really know her all that well though. It is sweet of her to want me though. What room is she in?"

"L&D 8."

"Thanks. I will get my stuff together and I should be ready. Is she prepped?"

"We were waiting until you got here. We will do that right now."

"Okay." Shay gathered up her supplies for the procedure and went to get her to sign the consent. She knocked on the door and went in. Stephanie was lying on her side, and Heath was standing by her bed. "Hey guys, how are we doing?"

They both looked up and smiled, and she answered "hey! I am okay. Feeling better now I know you are here."

Shay blushed a little and smiled "well, I am glad I could help. Stu didn't tell me you were being induced today."

Heath responded with a laugh "I think I forgot to tell him to tell the truth."

Shay laughed back "that is understandable. Okay, so I need to get you to sign this giving me permission to put this epidural in. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No. Dr. Fox explained it all pretty well. I am just a little nervous with someone sticking a needle in my back. That is why I wanted you. I know you are good at your job and I trust you."

"Aww, thank you. That means a lot. Alright, if there are no questions, just sign this and I am going to get your nurse and go scrub."

Stephanie signed the paper and Shay yelled at Debbie. She scrubbed her hands and instructed her how she wanted her to sit. "Okay, Heath, I want you to stand in front of her and hold her steady. Stephie, be very still okay. This will feel a little cold."

Shay numbed the area before inserting the epidural catheter into her back. She glanced up at Heath who looked like he was about to faint when he heard the sound it made. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah fine."

Shay suppressed a snicker and finished up. She hooked up the medicine and assessed that she was no longer feeling anything. "Okay, when it starts to hurt, you let the nurse know and we can adjust it. You should be able to feel pressure and be able to push, but not be in pain okay."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. I will be back later to check on you. Good luck."

Shay walked back upstairs, smiling the whole way. When she made it back to the surgery suite, Corey saw her cheesing. "So what has put this smile on your face babe?"

"Oh, that was a friend of Stu's wife. They are so cute and so happy. I can't wait for that to be me and Stu."

"It will be girl, just be patient."

"I know. I am trying."

She called the counselor and made them an appointment for Thursday morning, and called the bank to have the titles and deeds changed into her and Stu's names. She also had his name added to her accounts. The only thing she didn't change was the loan for the boat. She was determined he wasn't going to pay for that. She called the utility companies and had Stu's name put on the bills as well. She just shook her head, but did it anyway because that was what he wanted. Later that afternoon, Stu called her from the hotel. "Hey love. How are you?"

"Hi baby! I am good. Glad you made it there safely!"

They talked for a while until it was time for him to leave. He was supposed to do some interviews before the show that night. Shay reminded him about the baby and he said he had to call Heath later. Shay told him she couldn't wait to see him on her TV screen that night.

Before she left for the day, she checked on Stephie again, but she still hadn't delivered. She told Shay they were having a girl so she went ahead and stopped by the gift shop and sent flowers, balloons and a teddy bear from her and Stu.

She drove home and made dinner and curled up on the couch, waiting for Monday Night Raw. She was excited to see her husband doing what he loves. She watched the match and beamed, seeing him in the ring again. It was a relief for her that it went off with no problems because she was scared of seeing him get hurt again.

By Tuesday night, he was on a red-eye flight back home, anxious to see his wife. He didn't let her know he was going to be back so early, because he wanted to surprise her. At 3am, he snuck into the house and slinked into bed with her. She didn't even wake up, but moaned his name in her sleep. When she woke up, there he was, sleeping soundly beside her. She shrieked "Oh my God! Stu!" and jumped on him.

She scared him, thinking something was wrong "love, what is the matter?"

"Nothing! You are here! When did you get home?"

Stu just smiled "early this morning Shay. I couldn't wait to get home to you."

She kissed him sweetly, happy that he was with her. She lay in bed with him until she absolutely had to get up to go to work. "I will be home early today Stu. By the way, Stephie called and invited us over to see the baby tonight. I am going to go get a present before I come home. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine love. Heath has been blowing up my phone with pictures, so I can't wait to see the little one in person."

She kissed him goodbye and headed to work. She was comforted in knowing that Stu was hurried to get back and she could be assured that he wasn't out doing wrong while he was gone. After she left work that afternoon, she stopped at the mall and picked out a pink elephant rocker that had a matching blanket and layette set, complete with a wrist rattle. She grabbed a card from The Hallmark Store and headed home.

When she got to their house, Stu was smiling like a lunatic. She felt a little alarmed, thinking he had went crazy. "Why are you smiling like that Stu?"

"Well, my love, I have a surprise for you."

"What? A surprise?"

"Yes, sit down and close your eyes."

She went to the couch and sat down, closing her eyes tightly as he asked. She heard Stu chuckling and was tempted to peek. Suddenly, he placed something soft and cuddly in her lap and she felt a wet nose against her arm. Her eyes shot open and there was a pretty Golden Retriever puppy sitting on her legs. "Oh my! Stu!"

"Do you like her love?"

"God, she is beautiful! You got her for me?"

"Of course. I know how much you love dogs. I have wanted to get you one since I saw you with Axl. She will keep you company and protect you while I am away."

She grinned and put her arms around Stu's neck. "Thank you so much baby! I love her! You are the sweetest husband in the world!"

"You're welcome love. Now you have to think of a name for her."

"We will think of one, won't we girl?!" Shay was petting her and picked her up to nuzzle her. Stu couldn't help but smile, knowing he made the right choice. "Aww Stu, she is precious."

"I am very glad you like her."

Shay got in the floor and played with the puppy, her husband joining her. Shay decided, after calling her father, that Maddie was a good name for the dog. Her father told her that Madigan meant little dog and she liked it. Stu agreed. "Alright girl, your name is Maddie, do you like it?" The puppy just nudged her hand to get her to pet her, so Shay smiled. "Well, maybe she likes it, I don't know."

"I think she does love. Well, we really need to get ready to go to Heath's."

"You're right. Okay little one, Daddy says we have to go, so you have to go in your crate, but we will be back soon."

Stu laughed quietly _'Daddy?' _

"Okay, let me go change and wash my hands and we can go."

They left the house and before long were at Heath's house. He invited them in and Stephen and Drew were already there, along with several other of guys from the roster and their girlfriends and wives. Stu handed Stephie the present and she hugged and kissed them both on the cheek.

Stephie took the baby and asked Shay if she wanted to hold her. "Of course I do!"

Stu joined Heath and got a beer, talking to the other guys. He even nodded in Drew's direction, too happy to let anything get to him. Shay sat down on the sofa with the baby, and Stu felt his heart stop in his chest. He was paralyzed and couldn't move, couldn't tear his eyes away from his wife. He watched her with the baby, intently, a whole new feeling coming over him.

Heath smiled cheekily "I know that look."

"I can't help it, she is the most beautiful woman in the world. And with the baby. Look at the glow on her face. I can't wait until I can give her one of her own."

"It will happen mate. No worries. Yeh two will have a houseful. Just hope they look like yer wife" Stephen told him with a hearty laugh.

Stu couldn't look away, he was mesmerized by the vision in front of him. She caught his stare and smiled, ducking her head shyly. They both caught Drew's eye as well, and he felt a twinge of sadness, knowing that would never be him. He took a swig of his beer and quickly turned away.

Stu gazed at his wife, his heart pounding in his chest '_Soon my love, I promise. We will have everything we always wanted.'_


	80. Chapter 80

That night, they made it back home, Shay still glowing. She noticed that Stu had a goofy look on his face and asked him about it as they sat outside with the puppy. "Honey, why are you still smiling like a crazy person?"

"I loved seeing you with the baby, and can't wait until we have one of our own."

She grinned and leaned back against his chest "so, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Ah, well, I think one of both, but a boy first so he could look out for his sister. What do you think?"

"I really kind of want a girl. Especially after seeing all the cute things they have for girls while I was shopping. But I will be happy with a healthy baby, no matter what it is."

"Me too."

"Baby, I just have to say, you getting me Maddie was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done. The best present I have ever gotten."

"I am glad I picked out the right one then. She came right up to me and I knew she was the one."

"She is perfect Stu. Okay, you ready to go back in?"

"I am ready to get into bed with my sexy wife, yes."

"Oh, you are?"

"You know I am."

Shay picked up the puppy and they headed back inside. They got into bed and made love before falling asleep.

Early in the morning, Shay got up and went to work, hating to leave her sleeping husband. She left him a note, reminding him of their appointment with the counselor that afternoon. Upon arriving to the surgery wing, she was met by one of the other anesthetists, Wes. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay Wes, what's up?"

"Well, the patient I was supposed to sedate this morning, has refused to let me, and wants you."

"Um, okay. Well, that's fine. I guess I can do that."

"Uh, well, Shay, there is a part two to that. It is Andrew Galloway."

"What the fuck? Really? I just saw him last night and he didn't say shit to me. What the hell is he having done?"

"ORIF on his left wrist."

"Why did he refuse to let you?"

"He said he wants you. He wouldn't even sign the consent for me."

"Son of a… why me? Really? Really. Fucking hell."

Wes tried to bite back a chortle, but couldn't. Shay gave him a dirty look and he cleared his throat "sorry Shay, not laughing about the thing with him, that is shitty knowing what he has done, but I was laughing at the Brit-speak you have picked up since marrying Stu."

Shay lightly smiled "yeah, I have picked up a lot from him. Anyway, let me go talk to Drew. Shit. Where is his chart?"

"Thanks. Here you go."

Shay took the chart and went down to the holding room to talk to Drew. She was glad that she felt like she could trust him, but wanted to stay away from him like Stu asked. "This is like déjà fucking vu."

She stepped into his room and he smiled. "Drew, why did you refuse to let Wes take care of you?"

"Because I would rather have you. I trust you, and you have taken care of me twice before. Please don't be angry, I am not trying to be weird or anything."

"Drew, I appreciate you being there for me the other night, but I really can't keep doing this with you."

"Please, Shay. Hopefully I will never have to have surgery again, but I know you will watch over me. You can act like you hate me, but I know that you don't."

Shay squinted her eyes at him "why do you think I don't hate you?"

Drew answered "I just do" and looked away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, you came to me when you were upset, apparently you don't hate me as much as you would like to think that you do."

"I was drunk off my ass."

"Yes but still, you have heard the expression _in vino veritas_ right? You still came to my house when you were hurt and angry at your husband. I know you don't hate me Shay. I hurt you, and I have to live with that, and you have every right to be pissed at me, but you don't hate me."

"Well, even so, my judgment was skewed, obviously. And you seem pretty sure of yourself Andrew. What are you not saying?"

He took a deep breath "nothing."

"You're lying."

"Doesn't matter."

"Uh yeah it does. Tell me the truth."

"I already have love."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you have to."

"Whatever. Just sign the damn consent for anesthesia so we can get this party started."

Shay handed him the clipboard and he signed it. "Okay, I will go draw up the medicine and be back in just a minute."

As she walked away, she wondered what really happened between her and Drew. He was being cryptic and she didn't like it. _'Damnit, I wish I could remember.'_

Drew's surgery went fine and she was sitting at the desk charting. She heard one of the nurses yell for her. She ran around the corner and Drew was sitting up, trying to get off the gurney. She heard Leann trying to reason with him. "Mr. Galloway, you need to lay back, you are going to hurt yourself."

"No, Ay haft ta ge' up. Le' me up!"

"What the hell is going on? Drew! Lay back down." She turned to the nurse that screamed for her, Ashley, and told her to grab some Valium.

"Lassie, Ay haft ta go."

"Drew, you just had surgery, you can't go just yet. Do you know where you are?"

"Ay am at tha arena."

"No, you are at the hospital. Lay back and calm down or we are going to have to restrain you."

"Shay, me love, Ay can' stay 'ere. Ay hav' a match ta get ta."

She looked over at Ashley and told her to give him the Valium. "Drew, we are going to give you some medicine to make you relax."

"Why is he acting like this?" Leann asked her.

"The Ketamine I gave him to knock him out. He did fine with it last time."

Shay put her hand on his chest and he touched her arm. "Just relax."

"Ay'm sorry love. Ay didn' mean ta scare ya. God ya are beautiful. Ay love ya so much. Why doan ya love me back lassie? Ya wan' ta make love to me, but ya doan love me."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Ya told me so. Ya kissed me and sat in me lap an tol' me ya wanted me."

"I did what? No."

"Yes, ya did love. Ya said…" His eyes rolled back in his head and he was out.

Shay shook him. "Drew! You wake up right now and tell me what the fuck I said to you!"

"Shay, stop. We gave him 10 milligrams of Valium. He is snowed."

"Damn it!" Shay stormed off back to the desk and grabbed Corey. "I need to fucking talk to you right now."

Shay dragged Corey down the hallway and was shaking all over. "Mami, what is the matter with you?"

"Did you hear any of that shit Drew just said?"

"I did. He is just fucked up from the meds. Don't worry about it girl."

"I know but…"

"Shay, the man is in love with you and doped up. He is crazy. Just ignore it. Go back and finish your charting. You have another case in fifteen."

"What if he wasn't lying?"

"Okay, he told you before that nothing happened. When Stu picked you up you were fully clothed. Drew told you again that nothing went on earlier. He is just messed up from the anesthesia. You know that happens. Hell, he didn't even know where he was. Right?'

"Right. Okay, I guess you are right. Just freaked me out."

"I know. Don't let it bother you. Just the Special K talking."

Shay went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She grabbed a drink of water and tried to compose herself. When she walked back out, Drew was still unconscious so she finished her charting and got ready for her next patient. The rest of the day, she tried to shake Drew's words from her mind. She decided that once he went home and all the drugs were out of his system, they were going to have to have a serious talk. Her thoughts drifted to Stu and their meeting with the counselor. She hoped that she didn't have another mistake to have to confess to him.

That afternoon, she met Stu for their first session with the therapist. She was hoping that it went smoothly and they could work out their problems in a controlled environment without fighting. The therapist introduced herself as Dr. Jenkins. She asked them some basic questions and set some goals for the next session. She gave them some exercises to work on at home as well.

When they made it back to their house, Stu knew something was bothering his wife. She was sitting on the couch with Maddie and he sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and asked "Love, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, baby, I'm fine. Just a long day at work, you know."

"Okay. Just hoping you weren't upset with me."

"Of course not."

"You know you can always tell me anything, don't you?"

"I do Stu. I am okay though. I just want to sit here and enjoy my time with my wonderful husband."

"Sounds good to me love."

Shay wanted to talk to him about Drew, but couldn't. She knew she couldn't break his privacy and she didn't know what to tell Stu anyway. He was leaving again in a few days and she didn't want him to have anything to preoccupy his mind while he was getting back into the swing of things.

The next few days went by without problems and Shay never heard from Drew when he left the hospital. She decided that she would just leave well enough alone. When Stu left for his overseas trip, this time she wasn't alone.

The weeks that followed, Shay and Stu settled into their routine, revolving around when he would be home. She had let the incident with Drew go by the wayside, never having any more contact with him. The day that Stu was due to come home, she got to looking at her calendar, realizing that her period was a week late. She tried not to get her hopes up, but she was wishing that she really could be pregnant. She took the day off, wanting to spend it with Stu when he came home. She debated taking the test before he got home, to keep from disappointing him. But in the end, she decided she needed him to be there for her if it was negative again. She did it alone last time and was devastated.

Shay went to pick him up from the airport and he noticed something was off with her. She seemed nervous and jittery. "Baby, what is wrong with you?"

"Um, nothing. Maybe. Well, I don't know. I will tell you when we get home" she said with a smile.

He raised his eyebrow and looked over at her. "What are you up to love?"

"Nothing Stu. Just, let's talk when we get home."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it, and grinned at him. He smiled back wondering if she had good news for him. When they walked in the front door, he sat his bags down and reached down to pet the puppy. He glanced at the coffee table and saw an EPT box sitting on the coffee table. He turned to his wife and smiled brightly. "Something you need to tell me love?"

"Well, I am late. I got that so you can be here when I do it. I didn't want to be alone."

He picked up the box and handed it to her. "Okay, so let's do it."

"Do you want to eat first? Or shower?"

He yelled "NO!" and laughed. "Who bloody cares about food! This is much more important." He grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips to hers. "Now go."

Shay giggled and ran into the bedroom. Stu followed her and sat down on the bed and waited. She came back out of the bathroom and joined him on their bed. She pulled his arms around her and took a deep breath. "How long do we have to wait love?"

"Two minutes. Set the timer on your cell please."

"Okay. Probably the longest two minutes of my whole bloody life."

"I hope it is positive Stu. I really want us to have a baby."

"I know. I do too. We will be alright even if it is negative. We can keep trying."

Shay covered her head and rocked back and forth. "Love, you are making me more nervous."

"Sorry baby. I will stop. Okay so how long now?"

"Just a little while."

They both jumped when the timer went off "blimey!"

"Okay, you have to go look at it. I can't."

"I don't know how to read one."

"I don't care. You go look. I can't. Just. No. Can't. You are the man."

Stu chuckled "Silly woman. Alright, don't know what I am looking for but fine, I will go." He kissed her before getting up to go in the bathroom. He picked up the test and stared at it confused. He called out to his wife, "what does a plus sign mean love?"

Shay squealed "OH MY GOD STU! THAT MEANS I AM PREGNANT! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" She ran in the bathroom and jumped in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Stu beamed "You are? We are?"

"Yes baby! We are!"

A/N _In vino veritas_ is Latin for in wine, there is truth.


	81. Chapter 81

Stu carried Shay back into the bedroom and put her down. "I am so very happy love. You are really pregnant and we are really going to have a baby. I am thrilled for us to be starting our family. Thank you so much for all you have given me. I love you." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips while running his hands under her shirt, caressing her belly. "That is the best news I think I could ever have come home to."

"I am ecstatic too baby. I can't wait until we have this little one running around. I will call the doctor's office and see if I can get in while you are home."

"I hope you can because I really want to be there. I need to call my parents and my brother, oh and let Ste and the lads know and…"

Shay giggled "okay, just breathe, we will tell them. Oh and guess what."

"What's that love?"

"We have to tell my father. I am sure my sisters and brother will be thrilled, but I don't know how Daddy is going to react."

Stu rubbed his face "I don't know either. I really hope he will be happy for us, because he has been trying, but I am not sure how he will feel about it."

"He is all about family, so I am going to try and be optimistic that he will be glad that he will have another grandchild."

"To be honest, I don't think anything he could say could bring me down. I am too elated. I want us to start decorating one of the other bedrooms and make it a nursery. We can paint and start buying baby furniture. We can wallpaper if you would rather and put in new carpet. And we need to sit down and make wills and I have to get more life insurance. I need to call the lady that does our insurance and add you and the baby to my plan. And…"

"Stu! Take a breath. One thing at a time honey. Let's just see the doctor first and then we can worry about doing all that. I will call the lawyer if you want me to and get the papers drawn up for both of us. Just calm down. We have some time. I do love it that you are so excited though. You are just so cute."

Stu took a deep breath and smiled. "You're right love. Sorry to be overzealous."

"Don't apologize. It is sweet and very responsible. I will call the doctor and see when I can get an appointment." Stu nodded and she picked up her phone and dialed her OB/GYN. She asked for the nurse and her husband chuckled "pulling the nurse card are you love?"

She smiled cheekily at him and winked. "Hey Deidra, it's Shay. How are you? Yeah I am doing good. Listen, I just took a test and it was positive. I was needing to get into see Dr. Wills while my husband is home. Is there any way y'all can squeeze me in?"

"Oh congrats girl. Let me look here. Um, well, we can fit you in around 10 in the morning if y'all want to come in then."

"Great! We'll take it. See you in the morning then. Thanks."

She hung up and turned to him "we have an appointment at 10."

"Wonderful. I am so excited I might burst."

"I know, me too. I can't wait. We get to have a little baby all our own. I know your mom will be so thrilled for us."

"Of course she will! She told me that she wants us to have a girl since Martin has boys by the way" Stu told her with a laugh.

"Oh, she told me that too! Hope we don't let her down."

"She will be happy no matter what Shay. Don't worry about that. Now my sweet, I would love to take you out to celebrate. I want to spend the rest of this evening with my gorgeous wife. Anywhere you want to go, we will go."

"Hmmm, you know what sounds good?"

"What's that love?"

"That Japanese place you took us to on our first date."

"Sounds fantastic. I will call and make reservations."

"Okay. I need to go let Maddie out." Shay went to move off the bed and Stu reached for her arm.

"Just a moment." She looked down at him confused. He stood up and curled his fingers around her neck and lowered his head to kiss her. He softly pressed his lips against hers, his arm wrapping around her waist. When he pulled back, he saw the love in her eyes as she gazed up at him. "My love, I am the luckiest bloke in the world. You have made my life complete. I have every thing I could ever want or need, right here in front of me. Who knew that getting hurt would be the best thing that could have happened to me, because look at all I got out of it. I never thought I would ever be this happy, or have this life I have with you. I couldn't get my hopes up that I would find a woman to love me and build a future with me. I am quite possibly the happiest man in the entire universe. I love you more than anything and all that I am is yours."

Shay started to tear up and hugged him tightly. "I love you too baby, so much. You make me happy every day. You are a wonderful husband and I know you will be the best daddy."

He smiled and pecked her lips. "Thank you love. Okay, you can go let the dog out now. I need call the restaurant."

She laughed and walked out of the bedroom. Stu picked up his phone and made reservations at Arigato. He sent a quick text to his mother and brother, then to Heath, Stephen, Paul and Cody. He was too excited, he couldn't keep the news to himself. Stephen saw the message and replied back, expressing his congratulations. At the same time, he felt a little sad, knowing Drew would be heartbroken when he found out. He decided it would be better if he told Drew, instead of letting him hear it through the grapevine. Stephen knew that something had happened between him and Shay at the hospital, but Drew wouldn't tell him. He had a feeling it had something to do with her coming to see him the night of Stu's birthday. He just hoped Drew was sincere when he told him he was through trying to come between Stu and Shay.

While Stu was sitting on the couch answering text messages and explaining his actions to his wife, Stephen was placing a call to Drew. "Hello?"

"Hey mate. How are yeh?"

"Fine. What's up?"

"There is just something Ah need to talk to yeh about."

"Okay, so tell me."

"Well, Ah just got a message from Stu. Shay is pregnant."

"What?"

"They are going to have a baby."

Drew let out a heavy sigh. "They are eh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. And I have no right to be disappointed. Any chance I had with her I fucked up."

"Are yeh okay fella?"

"Yeah Ste, I will be fine. Thanks for letting me know."

"Ah didn't want to upset ya Drew, Ah just didn't want yeh broadsided when ya see Stu at the arena and find out then."

"I understand. Just need to be alone with my thoughts. Talk to you later yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. Later mate."

Stephen knew he sounded dejected, but as he said, he had no right to be.

Back at Stu and Shay's house, his mom had finally read his text and called them. "STUART! How can you send a text message to tell me that Shay is pregnant?!"

Stu laughed "sorry Mum. Just wanted to send a quick note to let you know."

"Son, that is not something that you _quickly_ tell your mother. Put your wife on the phone." Stu shook his head and looked at Shay "Mum wants to talk to you love."

She shot him a cheeky glance before answering "hi Gail."

"Hello my dear! Your husband is in trouble, did he tell you?"

"No, but I figured. He is just ecstatic right now, excuse him" she told her with a chuckle.

"Ah, he isn't in too much trouble! Just surprised me, made me drop the phone and Owen thought I had seen a ghost from the shrieking! I am so very thrilled for you both. I can't wait to have another grandbaby. Oh and I hope it is a girl! Have you went to the physician yet love?"

"No, we have an appointment tomorrow."

"Does your family know?"

"No, haven't told them yet. Stu kind of jumped the gun on me. But I am glad you know."

"That is my boy. You have made him so happy sweetheart. Well, I guess I will go and let you kids get things sorted. Love you, and tell my son I love him too."

"I will. Love you too. Bye."

She hung up the phone and stared at Stu. He was trying to hold back a laugh and had to duck his head. "Look at me Stu."

His shaking shoulders gave him away. He answered "ye..yes love?"

She started laughing too "you sent your mama a text to tell her we are having a baby!"

"I didn't think she would yell at me!" Stu was laughing so hard he had tears in eyes. He cleared his throat "Mmm hmm. I won't do it again love."

"Oh you are so bad. You are lucky I love you. Haven't I said that before?"

"Yes, you have. And believe me, I know how lucky I am. Come here beautiful." He pulled her into his lap and started kissing her. He cupped her breasts in his hands and gently squeezed. She started to unbutton his shirt and nibble the soft flesh of his neck. She was grinding her hips against his, feeling his growing erection straining in his slacks. She closed her eyes and moaned as Stu gripped her ass and pulled her roughly into his lap. Images of her and Drew suddenly flashed behind her eyes and she stopped. She shook her head and cried out "NO!"

She saw the confused expression on her husband's face and covered her mouth. "Baby, I am so sorry." She jumped off of his lap and grabbed her keys and purse as she ran of the house.

Stu sat there, stunned by her actions. He knew that pregnant women could be hormonal and have mood swings, but he didn't think it would be happening so soon. He shot up off the couch to stop her but she was already out to the car. "Shay, love, stop! Where the bloody hell are you going? Damn it!" He went to call her to ask what was going on, but heard her phone ringing from the bedroom. "What the hell is going on with my wife?" He went back inside, hoping that whatever it was, she would be home soon. He was going to text her family and have them call if they saw her, but decided he didn't want to worry them. He just went to the bedroom to unpack his stuff, trying not to be anxious about her leaving like that.

Shay was in the car, having a miniature melt-down. The memories of that night started flooding back. She remembered the argument she had with Stu in the parking lot, and taking the taxi to Drew's house. She remembered kissing him and coming on to him. She recalled him pushing her away and what he said to her. She recollected confessing to him that she wanted him and she shuddered when she saw herself taking her rings off. "Oh my God. What have I done?" She remembered laying on his couch and him stroking her hair, and heard the words he said. _'__Shay, I will spend the rest of my life looking out for you and protecting you. I know I can never make up for what I did, but I will try. I love you so bloody much, but I know you don't love me the way you do Stu. But God I wish you did. You are a treasure my love. But, I have to give you back. I want you, but I want you to be happy more. And I want my mate back.' _ She mentally kicked herself "Damn it! Why are you so fucking stupid Séighín? How could you do that to your husband?!"

She pulled up at Drew's house, wanting to hash out everything that had happened between them, once and for all. She couldn't believe he had lied to her, and Stu. And she didn't know why. She wiped her eyes and knocked on his door. Drew was sitting on the couch, still lost in his thoughts. His heart was aching, knowing that it was final now. He made the choice to give Shay up, but he didn't know it would hurt this much. He was startled out of his daze by a knock at his door. He hadn't had many visitors since he had gotten out of the psych hospital, and didn't expect to see Shay standing there.

"Shay? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Andrew, right now."


	82. Chapter 82

Shay pushed her way into the house, sparing the pleasantries. "What is the matter Shay?"

"I'll tell you what is the matter. I remembered everything from that night."

"Oh."

"Oh? That is all you want to say? Drew, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to cause more problems. When you called me, and I realized you didn't remember, I didn't want to upset you more. I thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"My God! I can't believe what I have done!"

"Lassie, nothing happened."

"Only because you stopped me. You had the chance to do whatever you wanted to me, and break Stu and me up for good. Why didn't you?"

"Because I swore to you I wouldn't hurt you, ever again. I didn't want to take advantage of you when you clearly weren't yourself. I guess I don't see why you are so mad at me."

"Because you could have told me then and I could have told Stu and dealt with it when it happened. Instead, I just had the memories come flooding back while I was kissing my husband. Damn it! Or you could have told me in the hospital instead of being all cryptic. What the fuck am I supposed to tell my husband now Drew?"

"Shay, okay, first, you need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby. I will go…"

"Uh, what did you say? The baby? How the hell did you know I am pregnant?"

"Ste told me."

"And why did he do that?"

"He wanted me to be prepared. Love, please just sit down and let me make you some tea."

"I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING TEA DREW!" she screamed at him and he jumped back.

"I'm sorry love."

Shay sat down and started to cry, and Drew just stood there, not really sure what he should do. "Shay, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you so upset."

"I don't want to lose my husband. He and this baby are my life. I can't lose him, and all I can seem to do is hurt him. I swore I would never cause him pain and I have over and over again."

"Look, nothing happened. Stu knows nothing happened. You don't have to tell him and I promise you I am not going to breathe a word. I didn't even tell Ste. I don't want to come between you two anymore. I am sorry that I ever did in the first place. That is why I had to let you go. I love you, but I want you to be happy more. Yes, you told me you wanted me, but you never told me you loved me. I had to realize that you would never be mine, and you belong with Stu. I couldn't do that to you anymore. And about in the hospital, I should have kept my mouth shut. I did want you to take care of me because I trust you. I was terrified of going to sleep and not waking up, and not being able to make amends for all I have done. I don't want to go to hell Shay. I don't want my parents to be ashamed of me anymore. I want my friends to trust me again. And most of all, I want you to forgive me. I want to be a good man, like Stu, and maybe one day, I will find a woman to make me as happy as you make him. Love, I am truly, truly sorry, for all the problems I have caused. I should never have betrayed your trust of me. You cared about me and I know I ruined that. I live with that every day."

Shay spoke softly "I have to tell him. I don't want to lie and keep things from him. We were starting over and have been seeing a marriage counselor for the last month. Today should be the best day of my life. I just found out after months of trying, that I finally am going to have a baby, and give my husband a family. And then, I felt like I was hit with a ton of bricks. I bolted out of my house because I didn't know what to tell Stu. I can forgive you for attacking me Drew, and I am glad that you kept me from doing something I would regret. And I guess I understand why you lied to me. I just wish I knew where to go from here. But, now that I am _sober_, I think I need to get some things off my chest, once and for all."

"Okay, let me have it. I deserve whatever you say to me."

"Listen, from the moment I met you, I was attracted to you. Then that night in the bar, if you hadn't excused yourself, who knows how things would be. Stu is my soul mate, and I know we were meant to be. I never should have entertained the idea of being with you. I did enjoy your kiss, probably more than I should have. I was so scared when you were hurt. I looked down at you and was so worried I would have to watch you die while you were under. After that, I had to face the fact that I did have feelings for you. Things just go so messed up and complicated, and I was so confused. I loved Stu, but wanted you too. It wasn't right, and I feel horrible for leading you on and upsetting the man I confessed my love to. Part of me hates you for what you did, but part of me tells me I deserved it for playing with your heart. For that, I am sorry. Stu is my soul mate and we belong together. I never should have come over here that night. And truthfully, I shouldn't be here now. I just had to find out what the hell is going on. I need to get home to him. I have some explaining to do. I just pray he understands and this isn't the final straw that makes him leave."

"Never apologize to me Shay. What I did wasn't your fault. I don't want you to ever feel that it was. My mind was just sick and my thoughts were all muddled. I was completely to blame. I am the one in the wrong. From the beginning. You would never have had feelings to get confused if I hadn't schemed to get you alone and make you want to be with me. I am very very sorry, again, for everything I have done. If you feel you have to tell him, go ahead. You are right of course, you don't want to keep secrets, but will the truth hurt him more? Your choice, obviously. I don't think Stu will leave you though love. His life is you. He wouldn't walk out of you, especially now that you are pregnant. I know how much he wants to be a father. I was with him through the whole Victoria incident and I know how that hurt him. Even after everything, he still desperately wanted that to be his baby. I'm not telling you what to do. Just make sure you think it through."

"I will. Thanks Drew. I need to go." She stood up to leave and Drew walked her outside.

"Take care of yourself lassie."

She got into her car and drove off. He whispered softly "I pray that things will be okay for you. Goodbye Shay."

She drove home, her mind cluttered with thoughts. She knew she had to tell Stu the truth, but she thought about what Drew said. She didn't want to hurt him more by telling him what happened. But she thought back to him being so doped up in the hospital and decided the last thing she needed was five years down the road, him getting drunk and telling Stu all about it. She at least felt better that she got a lot of things off of her heart. She felt she had finally let Drew go.

When she made it home, she took a deep breath and mustered up all her courage. Stu was waiting at the door when she came in. He grabbed her and pulled her close, holding her tightly.

"I am glad you are home love. Where the hell did you go? And why did you tear out of here like you were on fire? Did I do something wrong?"

"God no Stu. You are perfect and were being so sweet. It is all my fault. Sit down, please baby. I need to tell you something." Stu was worried and sat down on the couch. Shay sat down beside him and had to poise herself. Tears were threatening to fall, but she had to get it out.

"You are scaring me."

"This is possibly the worst time to have to tell you this, but I can't keep things from you. Please don't say anything until I finish." Stu nodded, becoming very concerned now. "I went to Drew's house." He heaved a deep sigh and she could see his face turning red. "The reason I left, was the memories I had from your birthday, all of a sudden, started coming back. It freaked me out and I went to confront him."

Stu was getting madder, trying to keep his temper in check and let her finish. "When I got over there, I asked him why he didn't tell me, and he said he was trying to protect me, to protect us."

Stu finally had to interrupt "why would you kissing me trigger memories of….damn it, did you sleep with him?" Stu demanded to know.

"NO! Of course not. I did kiss him though. And we made out on his couch. He stopped it before it went any further."

"How far did it go Séighín?"

"Just that. We were making out and Drew stopped me and made me go to sleep. I am sorry. I am so sorry. I never should have went over there and I never should have let it turn physical. I know you are angry and have every reason to be."

"You're damn right I am mad! We are supposed to be working on out trust. How can I when you keep doing things like this?"

"I didn't know what I was doing. And I know that is no excuse. Please…" she reached for his arm and he jerked it back, turning his head away from her "Stu?"

"Did anything happen when you went to see him today?"

"No. Nothing. We finally just lay it all out on the table. We hashed everything out, from the beginning."

"Shay, I am going to ask you this one last time. Do you still want him? Do you love him?"

"No, I don't want him and I only love you. I know I have messed everything up so badly. I am begging you to forgive me. I just don't want to lie to you. I want us to be happy with our baby and no secrets."

"I am still bloody angry. But we will deal with it. I want that too love, but we can't keep doing this. You have to let him go, for good. This is it. I am your husband, we are having a child. I want this to be over and done with. No more Shay."

"I know. I am sorry, but it already happened. I can't change that. It won't happen again.I don't know what else I can say."

"Okay. We will talk about it more when we go to the therapist, but right now, I just don't want to think about it anymore. I want to focus on celebrating. I am not going to let anything ruin our night. It happened, I just have to deal with it. I am not leaving you or this baby for anything. So you are stuck with me. We said forever and I am going to hold you to that."

Shay was softly crying and Stu pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, now, stop crying love."

She grabbed him and held on for dear life. "I'm sorry baby. I can never tell you how sorry."

"Shhh, we will make it through it. I believe you. Calm down baby. It isn't good for you and the little one."

She started sniffling and grabbed a tissue. "I don't deserve you Stu. All I do is hurt you."

"No, that is not all you do. You love me and take care of me. You put up with a lot being married to me Shay. I know it isn't easy on you with me being gone so much. I understand that things have happened, but at least you told me. And I know you have never slept with him. That I couldn't handle. But you trust me enough to tell me the truth. Even though you didn't have to. That speaks volumes. We will work it out love, just not tonight. You have to stop crying because we have reservations for dinner."

Shay nodded and gave him a small smile. She lay her head on his shoulder and he stroked her cheek. He was frustrated with her, but determined that nothing would come between them, and nothing would bring him down. She was finally pregnant and they were starting their family. He had no choice but to deal with what happened. She was right, it already went on, and she apologized once, not knowing what had transpired. He was trying not to be angry for the same thing twice. He knew she didn't love Drew but couldn't understand why she kept going to him. '_I hope she meant it. I hope everything is finally done with him.'_


	83. Chapter 83

A/N Sorry I am not updating much lately. I have been über busy but I haven't abandoned my stories. Hope this chapter makes it up to you. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! Thanks for reading. ~Dixie

Later that evening, Stu and Shay went to their bedroom to get ready for dinner. She had been quiet since their talk after coming home from Drew's. Everything that happened was weighing heavily on her mind. At first, she was glad that Stu had been understanding about her indiscretion, but she thought back to their fight, and remembered why it was she went to Drew in the first place. She started to get angry _'seems he has a selective memory.' _She decided they should just go to dinner and worry about their problems when they saw the counselor. Stu was still frustrated as well, but was too happy about the baby to let it bring him down. He watched her put on her clothes and wondered why she was dressing so conservatively.

Shay wore a BOSS dark grey knit dress with simple black patent leather Louboutin heels. She pulled her hair up and wore a very light layer of makeup. As she looked in the mirror, she thought back to that night and the madder she became. She wasn't feeling much like romance, so she didn't plan on wearing anything that would suggest she was. _'He really has some nerve, being so self-righteous.'_ Stu could tell that the earlier events were bothering her, and hated that their good news was spoiled. He just wanted his wife to be focused on him and their growing family, with nothing else on her mind. "Shay, love, would you mind helping me with my tie?"

She slipped on her shoes and walked over to him. _'I should choke you out with it.'_ She tied a quick Windsor knot for him "there you go."

"Thank you." He went to kiss her and she quickly pecked his lips and asked "are we ready now?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." She walked out and got into the car, Stu behind her. She didn't even wait for him to open her door. He climbed in and started the engine, heading out for the restaurant. He glanced over at his wife and she seemed more distant and was staring out the window. He wanted to ask what was on her mind, but he didn't want to have an argument on the way. He hoped whatever it was, that once they got to Arigato's, the good memories would cheer her up.

Shay meanwhile, was quietly seething. She knew she was wrong for going to Drew and for trying to seduce him, but she was incensed that Stu was playing the victim, like he did nothing wrong. She knew it would be a long session at the therapist's office tomorrow. They drove in silence, the only sound the soft hum of the radio.

They pulled up and the valet helped Shay out of the car before taking the keys. Stu offered his arm and Shay reluctantly took it, not really wanting to be there at that moment. The maître d' showed them to their table and soon the waiter came over. "What would you like to drink this evening?"

"A bottle of Sake please."

She stared at Stu "I can't have alcohol." She looked at the waiter "I would like a Virgin Tokyo Rose please."

"Of course. Right away."

Stu felt like an idiot for forgetting that she couldn't drink now that she was pregnant. When he brought back their drinks, Shay told him she wanted mushrooms tempura to start and she ordered vegetable teppanyaki with what they called a "Karate Chop."

"How would you like your steak Ma'am?"

"Rare please."

"And for you Sir?"

"Chicken tempura and Yokohama lobster please."

"Very well. Will be ready shortly."

He bowed and walked away, leaving the couple in an awkward silence. Stu thought he would make small talk and maybe she would loosen up some "you must be hungry love. You never order that much" he said with a small laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean? I haven't eaten since this morning so yeah I am hungry. Are you embarrassed that I ordered all that? Are you afraid people will stare? Silly me assumed that by you asking me to go to dinner, that we would eat" she replied annoyed.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to offend you, just surprised me that's all. And no, you don't embarrass me, you eat as much as you want. You are eating for two now. I want you and the baby to be happy and healthy." He smiled and reached for her hand "I love you Shay, I didn't mean anything by it. Please don't be upset with me." He brought her hand to his lips and sweetly kissed her knuckles. Shay's expression softened and she smiled at him.

"It's okay. I am just a little overly sensitive tonight."

"I understand. We have had a roller coaster ride of a day love. I am ecstatic about finding out you are pregnant. I can't wait to tell everyone we know."

"I know. I am happy too. I just wish things weren't so messed up. Stu, I don't want to fight with you but I want to say that our problems need to be all worked out before our baby is born. I grew up in a happy family with parents who were in love and never argued in front of us. I want that for our kids. I love you very much, and I couldn't be more thrilled that you are the father of this baby. I just want us to have a wonderful marriage and trust each other. I want us to be able to converse honestly without it turning into a row. We have some things we need to talk through."

"We do love. I know we do. I don't want to talk about them tonight though. I want to have a lovely dinner with my beautiful wife. Our issues will still be there in the morning. All that matters right now is that we love each other and we are starting a family. I know we are both committed to making our marriage work and that is enough for me at the moment."

He held her hand and stroked her fingers softly as they talked until their food came. Halfway through the meal, Shay got a phone call. "Who is that?"

"Stephie. I told her to call if she needed anything with Heath being gone so much." She picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Hi Shay. Didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

"Actually Stu and I are out to dinner. Can I call you back after while?"

"Sure, not that big of a deal. Enjoy your date. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Shay looked at Stu and he asked "what was that about love?"

"Oh, she said it wasn't a big deal. I will call her later."

They finished dinner and headed back out to the car. Shay was in a better mood than she was when they got there. She was perturbed at her husband, but as she looked at him, she couldn't stay mad. Especially when he smiled at her. His grin always warmed her heart and his laugh was like music to her ears. Being there with him, reminded her of why she fell in love with him in the first place. As they walked on the sidewalk, Stu laughed and grabbed her "be careful love. We don't want you to sprain your ankle again do we!"

Shay giggled "well, no, but that is the night I fell for you, literally."

"What?"

She stopped and looked up at him. She cupped his cheek "that is the night I fell in love with you Stu. I remember how sweet you were and you taking care of me. We snuggled on the couch and before I drifted off to sleep in your arms, I knew I had fallen for you."

Stu was surprised by her words "you never told me that before baby."

"I know. Just being here, has made me reminiscent. That was when I realized how perfect you were for me."

Stu wrapped her in his arms and held her tight, there for the world to see. She had touched his heart and he knew that no matter what, they would be okay. He looked into her eyes "I love you with all I am Shay. I knew that night I was falling for you too. I watched you sleep and thanked God for bringing you into my life. I wished that you were falling for me too but I couldn't let myself believe that you could feel the same. I kept telling myself it was too soon and you were too beautiful and perfect to love me back."

She felt tears come to her eyes and reached up to curl her fingers around his neck, motioning for him to lean down. He lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers, gripping her hips. She clutched his arms as his tongue danced with hers. They separated breathless and she panted "let's go home baby."

He nodded and smiled, ready to get her home as well. After several days on the road and the chaos of the afternoon, he was eager to spend the night alone with his wife. Stu put his arm around her and kissed her temple, guiding her back to the car.

Once inside, she decided to give Stephie a call back because she knew she would be indisposed later by the look Stu gave her.

"Hey girl."

"Hey! How was dinner?"

"It was good. We are on the way home now."

"Man, I wish Heath would take me somewhere. Anyway, I was calling to ask you a personal medical question."

"Um, okay, shoot."

"Well, not that I am complaining, but should I have started my period back by now?"

Shay chuckled "Since you are breastfeeding, it will probably be in a couple of weeks. I think from six to eight weeks is normal girl. Just remember, you can still get pregnant even if you haven't started back. So unless you want little Jade to have a brother or sister, take some precautions."

"Oh! I am glad you told me! I better tell Heath that!" Stephie said laughing. "May curtail the romance, even though there hasn't been much of that since the baby was born."

"Look, why don't you let me and Stu keep the baby tomorrow night, and you have a nice date with your hubby?"

"You would do that? How would Stu feel about that?"

"Of course I would do that! And Stu wouldn't mind at all. He needs the practice. I think babies make him nervous."

"Let me ask Heath and I will let you know. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Call me tomorrow."

"I will. Have a good night."

"We will. Bye."

Shay smirked at Stu "so, how do you feel about babysitting?"

He smiled "well, you are right. I need the practice, and holding babies does make me nervous. They are just so small and helpless. But I will try love. Sounds fun."

She slowly rubbed his leg, simpering at the soft moan that escaped his lips when her hand brushed his groin. He growled at her "behave yourself Mrs. Bennett. Don't make me pull this car over."

"Hmmm? You really want me to behave Stuart? I thought you liked it better when I am naughty. I seem to remember the last time I played with you in the car, you quite enjoyed it. You even demanded that I finish when I offered to stop" she told him with pseudo-virtue in her voice.

"Don't even think about it Séighín. I will punish you."

"What kind of warning is that? You know I like it when you punish me."

"Just wait until I get you home love."

"I'm sorry baby, I just can't keep my hands to myself. I love touching your big cock."

He groaned, resisting the urge to pull over and screw her on the hood of the Porsche. When they finally made it to the house, Stu was all over her as soon as they were inside. He kissed her roughly, shrugging his jacket off. He grabbed her hair clip and snatched her hair down. She grabbed his tie and jerked it off. He was unbuttoning his shirt as she worked his trousers off. He kicked off his shoes and threw his silk boxers off. He lifted up her shirt and roughly squeezed her breasts, fumbling as he tried to undo the front hooks. "Get this damn thing off. I want to feel your tits. NOW!" Shay quickly did what he said and tossed her bra over her shoulder. She gasped as he groped her breasts, pinching her nipples, pulling at the rings. He stopped and pulled back, gruffly telling her "get undressed. I will be right back."

Stu went to their bedroom and left Shay shocked. She smiled and took her clothes off, loving the dominate side of him. She did wonder what he was going to get though. He came back out, holding a small chain. "Uh, what is that Stu?"

"Quiet. I told you I was going to punish you. You want my cock, well, you have to do exactly what I say to get it. Do you understand?"

She went to answer and he pressed his finger to her lips "shhh. Don't talk. Just nod."

She wasn't sure what he had planned, but she trusted him. She nodded. He smirked and commanded "down on your knees."

She looked at him with lust filled eyes and dropped to the floor. He took the chain and finally she saw what it was – nipple clamps. "You see, I went shopping while I was on the road. I know what a naughty girl you are, and knew I would have to use these on you." He clamped her nipples and tugged upwards. "See. With your nipples being pierced, these won't slip off." He smiled wickedly at her. Shay yelped and felt herself getting wetter. "I knew you would like that. Now, we are both going to enjoy this. Watch." He took the chain and draped it over his hard cock, pulling the chain taut. Shay sat up straight and watched as the clamps stretched her nipples. She whined, the magnificent torture making her pussy ache to be filled. "You like that don't you? Now suck my dick." She leaned up and realized the further she took him in her mouth, the pain lessened. "Oh, just like that love. You always suck me so good. Take it all."

She thought to herself how ingenious this was of him. He knew her so well and how she liked to be subjugated. He was giving her just what she wanted. She always got satisfaction from pleasuring him, but he knew she would enjoy this even more. He grabbed her hair and directed her to take him into her throat. She swallowed and started to hum, sending shivers up his spine. She was out of breath, the throbbing of her nipples and pussy, now beating in time with her heart. Stu moved back a little and she screamed, the exquisite agony making her come. Stu was even surprised that he could make her climax without ever touching her pussy. He decided he had made her wait long enough. He slipped the chain off his cock and picked her up from the floor. He dragged her down the hall into the office.

"I haven't fucked you in this room yet love. Now seems like a great time." He shoved her over the desk and hooked the chain under her cast iron elephant paper weight. She whimpered as he grabbed her hips and slammed his hard cock deep inside her. She sighed in relief that he was easing the aching in her womanhood. He had ignited her fire and only he could extinguish it. He twisted his hand in her hair, surging into her with fervor. He banged his hips against hers, listening to her moan as he possessively claimed her. "You are mine. All mine. You belong to me. This is my pussy. My tits. My ass" he told her as he struck her ass with his big hand. He bucked his hips brutally, his violent thrusting making her tits sway, yanking the chain. She was crying, the pleasure too much for her to bear. He smacked her ass again, leaving red handprints in the soft flesh. He bit her shoulder and grumbled in her ear "I know how much you like that Séighín. You want me to come inside you don't you?"

She moaned and he slapped her ass harder, demanding her to answer "tell me."

"Yes yes Stu, please, oh please come inside me. Fuck me harder baby."

He closed his eyes and slammed into her, relishing her begging for him. He felt her pussy start spasming around his cock. He knew she was climaxing and heard her screaming his name. He reached and pulled off the clamps and she shrieked, her orgasm rocking her to the core. He felt his come explode out of him like water out of a fire hose. His knees buckled and he collapsed against her. She was gasping for air, tears rolling down her face. He enveloped her in his arms, holding her close to him. He kissed her shoulder softly, whispering in her ear. "You are extraordinary my love. Thank you. That was the hottest thing ever. God I love you so much." He kissed down her neck "You are so beautiful and I am so lucky that you are mine."

She turned around and he saw the tears and instantly, his heart sank. Guilt washed over him. _'I took it too far. Damn it.'_ He wiped her eyes and dropped to his knees "baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me. Please forgive me. I would never hurt you on purpose. Say something please."

"It's okay. I'm not mad baby. I enjoyed it. It was amazing. Now get off the floor and kiss me."

He exhaled, relieved. He kissed her gently, stroking her neck. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He sat her on the bed and went to run them some bath water. She smiled and he climbed in the tub first and she sat down in front of him. He licked her ear and murmured sweet nothings against her skin. They sat in the water and talked, their bodies spent.

When they finally got out and crawled into bed, Shay asked "so what other stuff did you buy Stu?"

"Well, my dear, you will just have to see."


	84. Chapter 84

Shay got up early the next morning to go to work. She kissed Stu on the forehead before quietly sneaking out. On her drive to work, she thought back to the night before and smiled. He had surprised her and even with her being so angry at him, the sex was always perfect. The things he could do to her with his body made it difficult for her to stay upset with him for very long. But she knew it wouldn't solve all their problems. She knew that there were several things she would have to get off her chest at their therapist appointment in the afternoon.

She got a call from Stephie not long after she got to work. She said she talked to Heath and he agreed it would be good for them to go out. Shay sent Stu a text reminding them of their appointment with the counselor and the doctor and telling him they were babysitting tonight. She had to laugh when he sent her a smiley face back.

She also had to break down and tell her manager that she had to leave early for the obstetrician appointment. "You're really pregnant?" Jane asked her.

"It appears that way."

"Oh God! I am so happy for you! Of course you can take the afternoon off. Starting on the new schedule, you have every Wednesday off, like you asked, for your appointments." She hugged her "oh congratulations sweetheart."

"Thanks so much Jane."

She supervised the first three cases and explained to the boys what was going on. She took the other two anesthetists aside and told them her news. She wanted them to keep it quiet but knew it affected all of them because of her working. They both congratulated her and said they would adapt. She hugged them both before announcing she had to leave.

"Well, I am finished with my charting so I need to go ahead and make my way across the street to the clinic. Stu is supposed to be meeting me over there in ten minutes."

She changed clothes and grabbed her things before heading out. When she walked in the door, she was met by her nervous looking husband. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank God you are here."

"Why do you look so nervous Stu?"

"Because people were staring at me. I am sure they thought I was some kind of creep in here all by myself."

Shay started to laugh. "Maybe they were just staring because you are so handsome."

"No love. This wasn't a 'he's hot' look, this was a 'look at that shifty bugger' look. I was half expecting them to call security on me."

She couldn't stop cackling. He frowned "so glad you are amused with this dear."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. You just made me laugh that's all." She cleared her throat "did you check me in?"

"Um no, should I have?"

She laughed again "yes baby. That is why they were staring then. If you had checked your wife in, they wouldn't have thought you were shifty, as you called it."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the desk "come on."

"Hello, I am Shay Bennett. I have an appointment with Dr. Wills at 10. This is my husband."

The clerk smiled and had an "a-ha" look on her face. "Yes Mrs. Bennett, we have you down. We just need copies of your insurance card and if you will fill out these papers." She handed the clipboard to Stu while she fished her cards out of her purse.

Stu leaned into the window "I am having her added to my plan at work, do you need my card as well?"

"You can bring them in after she gets added and we will get a copy then Mr. Bennett."

They went and sat down and Shay started filling out the papers. Another couple came in and the husband nodded in Stu's direction. He nodded back, hoping the guy wouldn't come over to them. Shay whispered "what was that?"

"Apparently he is a wrestling fan love."

She smiled "oh. I see." Stu took the clipboard back to the desk when she was done and sat there nervously, waiting for the nurse to call them back. He held on to her hand and Shay couldn't help but think how cute it was that he was so anxious. He breathed a sigh of relief when her name was called.

The nurse weighed her and took her blood pressure. They also took blood and asked her a ton of questions. "Okay Shay, the doc will be right in. Congrats again."

"Thanks Deidra."

The doctor came in and went over her labs with her. "Well Shay, you are definitely pregnant. Now given your history, we need to do an ultrasound."

Stu was confused "what history?"

"He means with me being on the shot for so long. Ectopic pregnancies are common."

"Right. So we need to make sure because they can be fatal. Let me get the ultrasound machine and I'll be right back."

"What is an 'ectopic pregnancy'?"

"Where the fetus attaches in the fallopian tubes instead of the uterine wall. When it starts to grow, it can cause the tube to rupture. It is not a viable pregnancy."

"Oh. Well let's hope you don't have that." Stu started to worry. Of all the things he worried about after all the research on the internet, that was one thing he hadn't seen.

She took his hand "don't worry baby."

The doctor came back in and ran the ultrasound wand over her belly looking for the fetus. "Ah, there we are. Looks like you are just fine Shay." Stu leaned in to see and the doctor pointed at the screen. "I know it is hard to see, but right there."

Stu felt overcome with emotion. He was staring at the life they created on the screen and it hit him how real it was. She was really having his child and he was going to have his family. Stu wiped his eyes and gazed down at his wife "that's our baby."

The doctor printed the screen and handed it to Stu. "Here you go. Now Shay, I am going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. I also want you taking a separate iron and calcium supplement. I am going to write you a prescription for Zofran as well in case you have morning sickness. Come back in a month and we will check your progress. Right now, according to the dial, I am estimating your due date as May 9th. Now I know you are a CNRA, but I am sure you are aware that you must take precautions to protect yourself and the fetus. No pediatric cases, absolutely no nitrous exposure, no fluoro and no x ray. I know you won't take off but you might want to consider it."

"I will think about it. Thanks."

He handed Stu the prescriptions and left for her to get dressed. Stu was quiet and she knew he was thinking about what the doctor said. "Please stop worrying baby. We will talk about it when we get home okay?"

"Okay love. So how about I treat my beautiful wife to lunch before our next appointment?"

"Sounds great."

They walked out of the office and out to the car. They had about and hour and a half to kill so Stu drove them to Applebee's. What the doctor said was weighing heavily on his mind. He didn't want to force Shay to do anything she didn't want to do, but he really didn't want her working at all.

After lunch, they made it back for their time with the counselor. Neither one was looking forward to it after the events of the previous day. They sat in her office and waited for her to return. "Hello Shay, Stu, how are you two today?"

"Very well Dr. Jenkins. We just had an appointment with Dr. Wills" Shay replied.

"So you are pregnant? Congratulations. So let's start with that. How do you feel about that Stu?"

"I am thrilled. Couldn't be happier."

"Shay?"

"I am ecstatic. We have been trying for a while now."

"Glad to hear it. Well, have you two done the exercises I gave you last week? How did that go?"

"We did, but it is hard when he is gone. We had some things happen yesterday that we really need to talk about with you today, if that is okay."

"That's fine. So tell me what happened?"

Shay started "well, I got my memory back from that night, like you said I would. I remembered all that happened and I went to confront Drew. Apparently I went over to his house and tried to seduce him. I remembered the argument, all of it. So I hashed things out with him and got it all off my chest. But when I got home, I had to tell Stu what went on and we had an argument too."

"So how did you feel when she told you what happened?"

"I was furious, and hurt. I kept thinking, not again. I can't keep from thinking she still wants him and she loves him when she does that."

"Stu I told you…"

"Shay, let him finish. Go on."

"She knows that I am insecure about her feelings for Drew but he is always who she runs to. After everything. I don't understand. I feel like a fool."

Shay was getting angry "you know what, I am sick of you playing the victim. You are the reason I went over there when I was so drunk in the first place, or do you not remember?"

Stu jumped back, shocked at her words and gave her a confused look.

"Okay Shay, calm down. Calmly state why you are upset" Dr. Jenkins told her.

She took a deep breath "sorry. When we argued in the parking lot of my brother's club. First he told me I wanted to screw one of the guys in there and would have if he didn't show up. Then he told me I wanted to have sex with Drew even after he had tried to rape me. That was the second time he said that and it made me outraged that he really thought I wanted Drew to rape me. When I called the taxi, I had planned on going home, but when I got in, I got even madder. I thought if he was going to keep accusing me, I might as well do it. He really believed I deserved what Drew did. So I told the driver to take me to his house."

Stu was heated. "Shay, you know I don't really think that. I don't think you deserved that."

"You sure do treat me like I did though. You always throw it in my face. I don't know how many times I can apologize. I was attracted to Drew and when he got hurt, I had to face that I had feelings for him. But you are the one I love. You are the one I married. I messed up, yes, but you throwing it in my face every time you get mad doesn't help. If I really wanted Drew, don't you think I would have left you for him by now. Especially after that. I am sorry I went to him. Being drunk was no excuse. But you can't keep punishing me for the same thing over and over again. How many times can I apologize? Do you just want me to suffer?"

"You said it yourself you were all over him. What am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know. Maybe be glad that nothing happened and maybe forgive your wife and your best friend for fucking up and hurting you. I think Drew has proven he has changed. For God's sakes Stu, I am not Victoria. Will you ever forgive me? Will you ever get passed it? Are we just delaying the inevitable? I asked you before if you wanted a divorce."

"The answer is still no. I don't. I am committed to you and our marriage. I don't know why it is so hard for me to forgive you love. But you have to forgive my stupid comments as well. I honestly don't want you believing that I think you deserved Drew attacking you. I don't know why I even said it. I want our marriage to work, which is the reason I am here. I am sorry too."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone has grumpy days. Many people say things they do not mean. Everyone needs to forgive and to be forgiven. No relationship, especially a marriage, can be sustained over a long period of time without forgiveness. Even though you may find it find it difficult to forgive, being able to forgive is crucial. Stu, do you believe Shay is sorry for hurting you?"

He looked over at her "yes, I do. I know she loves me."

"Shay, do you believe Stu when he says he didn't mean the hurtful things he said?"

"Yes. I know he would never hurt me intentionally."

"And do you understand why it is so hard for him to let it go?"

"I do. But he is not just punishing me for my actions, but for his ex's as well."

"What are you talking about?" Stu demanded.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean. Ever since we got together, you have acted jealous of Drew. You just wait for me to make a mistake so you can compare me to her. I didn't cheat on you Stu. I kissed him, yes, and that was wrong, but I never slept with him. You are holding on to her betrayal and are penalizing me for it too."

"No I'm…" he stopped when he realized she was right. All this time, he was still hurting from what Victoria put him through, and he was holding it over Shay as well. He never realized he was doing that to her. "You're right. I am sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was blind to the fact she was cheating on me until she confessed it, and now I am reading so much into every thing you do. I know you just kissed him, but I felt like it was just a matter of time before you did sleep with him. You said he was a better kisser than me. I just felt mediocre compared to him. He is handsome and young and I know you were attracted to him. Most women are."

"Yes, I was, but I never said he was a better kisser than you. I enjoyed it, but Stu, you are incredible. Everything you do. You leave me breathless every time you kiss me. I love you so much baby, I would never leave you. I don't ever want you to think you are mediocre. You are a wonderful man. You are my soul mate. I know we belong together. No one could ever take me away from you. Please please believe that."

"I want you two to read this." She handed them a pamphlet. "This is your homework this week. Read this and apply it. I want you to continue to speak openly and honestly with each other. I am so glad you are making such progress. In all my years of doing this, I have rarely met two people so dedicated and hard working. I am proud of you. Good job this week but looks like our time is up."

Stu stood up "thank you Doctor." He offered his hand and helped Shay up. "See you next week Doctor."

They left the building, not really saying much. Shay leaned up and kissed Stu "I will meet you at home okay. I am going to stop by the store and get some things since we are watching Jade tonight and get some groceries."

"You can ride with me and we can go together. I will drive you to work in the morning. If you want."

She really wanted some time to think, but agreed. "Okay baby."

They climbed in the Escalade and headed to the store. Shay was quiet and Stu reached over and stroked her leg. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes. We are going to be okay. I love you and I am glad you are my wife."

"I love you too Stu."


	85. Chapter 85

They made it home after shopping and Stu was helping Shay put things up. They had both been fairly quiet since leaving the therapist's office. It was good for them to get things off their chest, but they both felt emotionally drained. "What would you like for dinner Stu?"

"Oh, whatever you feel like making, love."

"How about some Irish comfort food? Corned beef and cabbage. Have you ever had boxty bread?"

"Don't think I have. What is it?"

"Well it is kind of potato bread. My father actually taught us to make it."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He is the oldest of eight kids so he helped my Gran with the cooking and watching his younger brothers and sisters. That is why he got involved with the IRA to begin with was to make money."

"You never told me that love."

"I know. Never really has come up. Anyway, my father is a man of many talents. He might surprise you."

"I am sure of that love."

"I need to make a dessert too. Hmm chocolate orange Guinness cake. How does that sound? We have all the stuff for it."

"I thought you couldn't have alcohol love."

"Oh the booze cooks out of it."

"Sounds delicious. Ste will be jealous" Stu said with a laugh.

"Well, we will have to send him some. Especially some cake."

Shay pulled things out and Stu went to change clothes and call Heath to find out what time they would be over. When he came back in the kitchen, he stepped up behind Shay while she was at the counter peeling potatoes. He put his arm around her and kissed her neck. She moaned softly and smiled at him over her shoulder. "You are too distracting baby."

"I thought you liked it when I am distracting love?"

"I do! But I don't want to mess up our dinner because I am thinking about what you do to me. After last night, I have these pornographic images flashing through my mind."

He reached to caress her breasts "you do eh? Would you like to share those thoughts with me?"

"Hmmm I had better not right now. Maybe later."

"I am looking forward to it. Baby, listen, about today…"

"Stu, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Are you still upset?"

"No. I am glad we got it all out in the open. I just don't want to start it up all over again."

"Okay. I just want to know that we are alright love."

"We are. Don't worry. I love you and nothing will change that."

"I love you too." He started to rub her belly "And I love this little one. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for the both of you. Oh which reminds me, I need to frame the ultrasound photo."

"That is so sweet. You are already a proud daddy."

Stu started to blush "well it is our first baby picture right? Oh, and I must send a picture of it to my parents and Martin. And everyone else I know. I am going to go do that right now."

Shay was laughing but glad he was so proud "okay baby. I am going to get back to cooking so we can eat sometime tonight."

While Stu went about sending a text of the ultrasound picture and trying to find a frame, Shay finished putting dinner on and started making her cake. Once everything was in the oven and cooking, she joined her husband in the living room. He had found a frame in the office and put the black and white photo in it. He had texted the picture to his family and all his friends. When she sat down beside him, he was still answering messages back. "Everyone is happy for us love."

"I need to get with my sisters and tell them. They will kill me if I text them to let them know I am pregnant. And I am still not sure how Daddy will take the news."

"I hope he will be happy for us. Maybe he won't try to kill me again since I am going to be a father" he said with a chuckle.

Shay laughed back "Let's hope not."

He opened his arm for her to lean against him. "So is it too early to think of baby names?"

Shay started laughing "no, I guess not. I have already thought of a girl's name though."

"Oh? Well let's hear it then."

"Alexandra Elizabeth."

Stu smiled brightly "really?"

"Yes. After you and my mother. We could call her Lexie. Or Alex. Something like that."

"You would name our baby after me?"

"Of course. Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Stu pulled her into his lap and kissed her sweetly. When they separated, she saw tears sparkling in his green eyes. "Thank you. I never…" he got choked up and couldn't speak. He pulled her against him and buried his face in her chest. She smoothed his hair back "aww baby, shhh." She kissed his head and held him tightly. She honestly didn't expect him to react that way. "Stu, look at me. Tell me what's the matter." She brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"It just overwhelms me that you would want to name our first child after me. I don't know what to say love. I really don't."

"I have been thinking about it since we started trying. You are going to be such a good father, and this baby is going to be very happy. You are a good man Stu and I know having a family means so much to you. I would love our child to be named for his or her Daddy."

After such a draining session with their therapist, he was overcome with emotion. "Shay, I don't know what to say. I love you so bloody much. I can't even believe this is real. Thank you. God, I can never thank you enough. My life would be nothing without you."

"I love you too. You are my world. You and our baby."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her close. He found in her everything he ever wanted and knew their marriage was worthy of fighting for. He believed that even though it was painful, the progress they made in therapy validated those beliefs for him. He had faith that their issues would be a distant memory before their child came along.

Shay lay there for a while, thinking as well. She was surprised that her suggestion had affected her husband so deeply. She was amazed by him, still sometimes forgetting how vulnerable he could be. She kicked herself over and over for hurting him, being harder on herself than he ever was. She was jolted out of her thoughts by the timer going off. "Oh, I need to go check the food baby." She kissed his forehead and got off of his lap. He nodded and watched her walk back into the kitchen. He finally was able to get a hold of himself. He had become much more open with his feelings since he and Shay had gotten together.

He followed his wife and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "I need a drink love."

She smiled "why is that?"

"Something to settle my nerves."

When dinner was finally ready, they sat at the table to eat. Stu really enjoyed Shay's cooking and spending quiet time with her. After they were done, she sat aside some leftovers for Stu to take to Stephen. They hurried and cleaned up, waiting for Heath and Stephie to arrive. "Baby, put Maddie in the other room before they get here please."

Right after they were finished with the dishes, they heard the doorbell. Shay giggled and clapped her hands "baby, they're here!" She answered the door and there they were with their little redheaded baby all bundled up. "Come in you two! Y'all are looking good. Where are you going for dinner?"

Stephie bent down to get Jade out of her carrier "Heath is taking me to Brio's. I love Italian."

"Sounds good." Stephie picked up the baby and handed her to Shay. "Now are you sure you two will be fine?"

"Girl, I have been an auntie since I was 5. Besides, I am a nurse. I know all about babies!"

Heath piped up "well, you aren't really the one we are worried about. Stu, you be careful with my daughter."

"I will be. It's not like I am going to drop her mate. Just go have fun, we will be fine."

Stephie kissed the baby "bye baby girl. Mommy loves you. We will be back soon."

Then Heath kissed her "bye bye princess. Daddy loves you too. See y'all after while. You have our numbers if you need us."

"Yes, and there are bottles of breast milk which needs to go in the fridge. I fed her about an hour ago. I didn't bring diapers and things since you told me not to. If you need anything at all you call us okay? Oh Heath I don't think I can go."

"Yes you can. We will be alright. Go have fun with your husband. No worrying. I mean it. I am kicking y'all out of my house."

"Okay okay, we're going. Thanks again. Bye." Heath grabbed his wife by the arm and pulled her out to the car. Stu shut the door and had to chuckle.

"Well, are you ready to play house Stu?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Okay, so I want you to take the baby so I can go put the bottles up."

Stu looked nervous "why don't I go put the bottles up love?"

"Because _you_ need to practice holding a baby. Now sit down."

Stu sighed but sat back on the couch. Shay handed Jade to him "now curl your arm like this. Make sure you support her head. Babies' neck muscles are weak. Stu, hold her closer to you. She isn't going to bite you" she said with a laugh. "Just like that, very good. Okay, I'll be right back."

Shay took the bottles out of the bag and went to put them up. Stu was staring at the baby girl in his arms and she started to cry. "Oh no." He yelled out "SHAY!"

She came running out of the kitchen "what?!"

"She is crying!"

"Oh Jesus, is that why you screamed like a banshee?"

"Yes! What is the matter with her? What am I doing wrong? Make her stop love" Stu rambled.

"Okay, calm down because you are making it worse. They can sense your tension. Relax. Babies cry honey. Gently shush her and bounce her gently. See if that calms her down."

Stu looked very uneasy but did what she said. "Shhh Jade. Don't cry."

Shay sat down beside him and he looked over at her "please take her and make her better" he pleaded.

"You are doing fine. Maybe she is hungry. Let me go get a bottle."

Shay came back and handed Stu a cloth out of the bag and the bottle. "Okay, tilt her up like this, right and hold the nipple to her mouth."

She draped the cloth over his shoulder and he looked at her confused. He breathed a sigh of relief when she started sucking and quieted down. "Thank God." Shay was laughing "I am glad you think this is funny love."

"I think you are doing fine. Too bad they don't make boys take Home Ec. By the way, how did you get out of holding your nephews when they were little?"

"I wasn't around. I was over here. People have handed me their kids before and I don't think anything is as uncomfortable. I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"You mean people just randomly hand you babies to hold?"

"Yes, and take pictures. I look like a proper divvy."

Shay was laughing hard now "where can I find these pictures?!"

Stu scowled at her "you're really not helping."

"I'm sorry baby." She cleared her throat "okay, so you need to burp her."

"What?"

"Um yeah, okay, so hold her close to you, with her head on your shoulder. That is what the rag is for. Okay good. Now pat her on the back until you hear her burp."

He started to very gingerly pat her and looked over at his wife "how will I know she has burped? She is so little, I am sure she won't rip one like Ste after a couple of pints."

Shay giggled and shook her head "no honey, she won't. It will be a little one but you will hear it. And you need to pat harder."

"My hands are huge, I don't want to hurt her."

"She isn't made out of china Stu, you aren't going to break her. Just a little harder."

Stu sighed and tapped her back and she burped, making him jump. "Whoa."

Shay was trying to stifle her laughing but couldn't. "Why are you so jumpy? She is just a baby."

"Exactly. Now what?"

"See if she is still hungry." Shay loved watching him with the baby even though he was so anxious. She found it quite endearing. Stu timidly moved her back to cradle in his arm and picked the bottle back up. She started to fuss "what's the matter with her now?"

"She doesn't want anymore. She must not be hungry."

"So can I put her down?"

"You can try." Shay knew that Jade is used to being held a lot because Stephie told her that. She figured she would cry when Stu put her down but decided this was going to be a learning experience for him. He went to lay her in the carrier and she screamed. "Oh Lord, what did I do? How do I fix her?"

"She wants to be held. Pick her up" she told him with a smile. "By the way, she is a baby, not a car."

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

"I had a feeling. She is five weeks old Stu. The first born. Stephie and Heath hardly put her down. Just hold her close to you. Nuzzle her and she should calm down."

Stu gave his wife a skeptical look, but did it. He held Jade against his neck and she stopped crying. "See? You are a natural."

"Eh? I don't feel very natural."

"I know baby, but you are doing really well. Let me just grab my phone and take a picture."

"You what!?"

"I am going to take a picture. You look so cute! I know your mama will love it!" Shay grabbed her phone and took a quick snap of Stu with Jade. She turned and showed it to him "look how precious!"

Stu fought back a smile "hey, I saw that."

"Saw what love?"

"That smile. You are enjoying this."

"Okay, it is not as bad as I thought. So far at least. What are you doing?"

"Sending this to your mama like I said. Oh crap, I can't. It is like 2am there. Well, I will send it first thing in the morning."

She sat back and gazed lovingly at her husband. She was so proud of him and her heart was beating out of her chest. She couldn't believe that he kept making her love him more and more.

"I think she went to sleep love."

"I think so too. Okay let me take her and I will put her back in the seat."

Stu handed Jade to Shay and she held her for a moment before putting her down. She slept peacefully for a while and Stu relaxed some. He looked down at her "still asleep. Not too bad. I can do this."

No sooner than he spoke, the baby woke up and started crying. "Oh blimey." He glanced over at Shay and she was smirking. He knew she was going to make him pick the baby up so he went ahead and reached for her. "Come here love. Shhh don't cry. Why is she crying now?"

"Maybe she is wet."

Stu looked at her onesie and felt it "no, it's not wet love."

Shay started cackling and shaking her head "and you are college educated. I meant her diaper honey."

Stu's face went blank "her diaper?"

"Yes. Her diaper." Shay placed a blanket on the couch and told Stu to lay her down. "Okay, now undo the snaps and see if she needs to be changed. He pulled back the tabs and got a whiff.

"Oh dear Lord. Eh, Shay, I think she has done more than pee."

Shay was laughing to herself. "Is laugh at me all you are going to do tonight?"

"No, baby, I'm sorry. You are just cracking me up. Okay so here are the wipies. Here is the baby powder and here is a diaper."

"Whoa. Aren't you going to do it?"

"Uh, no. I won't always be around to change diapers Stu, so you are going to have to learn. Now, lift her legs in the air and get the baby poop in the diaper." Stu turned up his nose and shook his head.

"Good grief, what are your parents feeding you?" Shay had to turn her head to keep him from hearing her laughing again.

"Okay, take the wipe and clean her little booty. Now you can wrap the wipe up in the diaper and roll it up tight." He held the diaper like it was radioactive. "Just sprinkle a little powder on her. Hold her legs and lift her booty, and slide the new diaper underneath her. Good. Tuck it around her legs and close it with the tabs."

"Okay, the nappy will barely fit. What is wrong with it?"

"Goodness. Looks like I got the wrong size. You are a little chunky monkey aren't you pretty girl? Well I guess I am going to have to run down the store and get some that fit your booty!"

"I can go love."

"No, you don't know what to get. Just snap her back up and I will be back in a minute."

"Maybe we should all go."

"Stu, I will be right back."

"You can't leave me alone with a baby. What if something happens?"

"Baby, you will be fine. I have the utmost faith in you. Don't worry. I won't be gone ten minutes. I promise." She pecked him on the lips "you two behave and I'll be right back."

Shay took her keys and purse and hurriedly left for the store. Stu got her snapped back up and picked her up. He looked down at her and smiled "you are a very pretty girl. I hope if I have a little girl, she is just like you. Well, without the ginger hair. You and she will be mates. If I have a son, well, Heath and I can be in-laws. I wonder how he would feel about that?" He said with a snigger. She curled her hand around his finger and he could feel his heart melt. He held her on his shoulder and she nestled against his neck. She started to make noise and he was worried, but she didn't cry. He grinned and thought to himself _'like a kitten purring. Must be cooing.'_

When Shay came back she saw Stu swaddling the baby and they both look very content. "So I see you survived while I was gone."

"We did just fine love."

"Of course you did. I think she likes you."

Stu started to blush "you think so?"

"I do. All the ladies love you though."

Shay changed her Huggies to the larger size and held her until she went back to sleep. Stu felt his heart swell watching Shay with the baby. He couldn't wait for their baby to come. They sat on the couch and snuggled, watching the baby sleep.

A couple of hours later, Heath and Stephie returned to pick up their daughter. She pulled Shay aside. "So, how did your hubby do?"

"He did great! I knew he would."

"Thanks again for watching her y'all."

"Anytime. Be careful going home."

Shay locked the door and Stu went to let the puppy out before bed. "What will we do about Maddie when we have our little one?"

"Oh, she will be fine. She won't be a puppy then and you train them with the baby's scent so they recognize them as a leader too. I saw it on Cesar Milan. We'll worry about that then."

Shay changed into her nightgown and waited for Stu to join her. He came in and flopped down on the bed. "I'm tired love."

Shay giggled "I know baby, but I am so so so very proud of you. You did so well with her. Even better than I had hoped."

His face flushed "cheers. I kind of surprised myself to be perfectly honest with you."

"I know. And I understand why you are afraid, but like I said before, you are a big man but you have such a gentle way about you. Your touch is soft and tender and very soothing. And I do think you are quite smitten by a certain redhead now, am I right?"

Stu turned beet red "I definitely am. She captured my heart. I want a little girl love."

"I know baby. Me too." He leaned over to kiss his wife and lay his head on her belly. He whispered softly "goodnight little one. Daddy loves you."


	86. Chapter 86

The next day, Stu dropped his wife off at work. After Shay had been at work a couple of hours, she sent her sisters, her father and Cara a text message, telling them to make sure they came to the club that night. She told Liam that she wanted to sing and she needed to talk to the family. He was curious about what she wanted to say, but he agreed and sent Mark a message that she was coming. She called Stu and told him that she was going to make their announcement about her pregnancy at Aftershoxx tonight.

"Whatever you want love. At least your father can't kill me in a public place!"

Shay started laughing "That is the idea! I am hoping that he is happy for us and won't make a scene. Anyway, I thought we could grab some dinner first before we head down there."

"Sounds good. I will make us some reservations. See you this evening my love."

"Okay baby. Love you."

She hung up and said a quick prayer that everyone would be excited for them. She knew that she and Stu still needed to talk about her taking leave from her job. She could tell he wanted her to stay home, but she knew it would make her crazy staying at home all day. She asked her manager for the FMLA papers anyway. "What do you need them for Shay?" Jane asked.

"Well, after our appointment with Dr. Wills yesterday, I think my hubby wants me to not work while I am expecting."

"It is up to you dear, just let us know. I talked to Wes and Jay and we are going to adjust the schedule. No peds or anything with the X-ray machine or fluoroscopes. We will keep you and the baby safe, I promise. We put an ad in the paper for another CRNA too. Finally convinced HR that we had to open up a position."

"Thanks Jane. I will talk to Stu about it before he leaves. Now, I need to go get my next patient."

As she walked away, she thought about what Stu would say and hoped it didn't turn into a point of contention for them. She finished her cases and was back home by 4. When she walked in, Stu was sitting on the couch watching soccer. He stood up and kissed her. "Hello love. Glad you are home. How was your day?"

"Just fine. How was yours?"

"Boring without you. Did a couple of radio interviews. Not a whole lot. Went to the gym with Ste. Oh, and before I forget, he told me to thank you for the food you sent him. He said it was delicious."

"Good. Glad he enjoyed it. So what time are our reservations for?"

"Well I figured 6 would be okay since your family is meeting us at the club at 7:30."

"Perfect. Where are we going?"

"Well Heath said Brio's was good last night, so I am taking you there."

"Yummy. Okay. Will you sit down for a minute baby, we need to talk about something."

Stu started to worry, but sat on the couch. She sat down beside him and turned to face him. "So what do you want to talk about love?"

"About what the doctor said. Stu, I know you are worried, but pregnant women work in surgery all the time. I don't want to stay home during my whole pregnancy, especially with you being gone. I will go stir-crazy."

He took a deep breath "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby love."

"I know honey, but you have to trust me. I won't put me or the baby in harm's way. I promise. I talked to the manager and the boys and we are going to work it out. There are just certain cases I have to avoid."

"What happens when you are on call and have to go in? What happens then?"

"They are going to hire someone else for part time and to take call as well. They will need another person when I am on maternity leave anyway, and we could already use another person as it stands now."

"Okay love, I am just worried about you, that's all."

"Don't be baby. We are just fine. At least for the first few months I am going to work. I will probably take off the third trimester so we can get everything finished up and ready. I do want us to start on the nursery. I know my brother will want to help. He helped all of our brothers-in-law with the baby stuff when my sisters were expecting. Maybe next week when you get home we can look at baby furniture. As far as wallpaper and all that, we probably need to wait until we know for sure what we are having."

She sat with him on the couch for a while until it was time for them to get ready. She showered and stepped into an Aidan Mattox eggplant colored sequined cocktail dress. She slid on her silver metallic 4 ½ inch T-strap heels. She sat at the mirror doing her hair and applying her makeup when her husband emerged naked from their bathroom. "Mmmm Stu, maybe we should just stay in tonight baby" she told him with a cheeky grin.

He smiled back "and what would you want to do if we stayed home, Mrs. Bennett?"

"Make love to my gorgeous husband all night long, Mr. Bennett."

He nuzzled her neck and nibbled her earlobe "Sounds like a great idea love, but your family is expecting us. And I am expecting my lovely wife to sing for me tonight."

"You are huh? Well, I guess you are right. If they accidentally find out before I have a chance to tell them, they will execute me! Okay, I guess we had better go ahead and go then. But when we get home, you are all mine."

"Anytime my love." He kissed her sweetly, and went to the closet to get out his suit.

"Oh, baby, I picked out this tie, since it goes with my dress. Is that okay?"

"That's fine love. As long as you tie it for me" he said with a chuckle.

"You are getting spoiled since we got married Stu!"

"I know, and I love every moment of it."

They finished getting dressed and made their way to the Escalade. They headed for the restaurant and Stu kept smiling at his wife and rubbing her knee. "Why are you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?"

"I am just happy love. I am almost giddy if you can believe it."

"I am happy too baby. I just hope tonight goes well."

"Me too."

They arrived at the restaurant and enjoyed their meal before leaving again to go to the club. When they pulled up, they realized they were a little early. "Well, let's go ahead and go in, they should be here soon Stu."

She hooked her arm in his and they made their way inside. Liam saw them and came over to where they were standing. He kissed Shay on the cheek and shook Stu's hand. "Hey guys. Good to see you. How are things going?"

"Going really good Liam. How's Marie and the kids?"

"They're fine. She said to give you her love and she is sorry she couldn't come tonight."

"Oh, that's okay. I will call her tomorrow."

"So what's going on Séighín?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be coy little one. You have to be up to something."

"I'm not up to anything, I want to see my family."

"You could see us anytime, why did you call a meeting here at the club?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Stu leaned over and whispered in her ear "you might as well tell him love."

"Oh alright. I will tell you but you can't breathe a word until I tell everyone else okay?"

"Okay. So what is it?"

She leaned in and grabbed his head "I'm pregnant."

His eyes went wide and he smiled "you are?" He picked her up and squeezed her tightly "congratulations!" He even grabbed Stu and hugged him. "Congratulations man."

"Thanks mate. I only hope your father takes it so well."

They sat down on the barstool and Liam told the bartender "whatever they want, on the house." He turned back to his sister and told her "need to go check on the band. I will be back in a few. Are you going to sing tonight?"

"Of course I am."

"Great. See you in a minute."

Stu ordered a beer and the bartender asked her "so what for you ma'am?"

"Safe Sex on the Beach please."

He smiled and nodded "coming right up."

A few minutes later, her family started piling in. She hugged all of her sisters and her brothers-in-law and her niece. "Where's Daddy?"

"He was right behind us. Oh, here he comes" Caiomhe told her.

"Daddy!" She grabbed her father and hugged him tightly.

"Hello love. How are ya?" He turned and shook Stu's hand "how are ya lad?"

"We're doing great Fionn. Right love?"

"Yes, everything is going wonderfully Daddy."

"Good ta hear it lass. So wha' did you wan' ta see us all fer?"

"Wait till Liam gets over here so I can tell you all at once."

Cara looked at her and smiled, her eyes going wide. "Are you…?"

"Hush. Just wait."

She bit her lip and tried not to squeal. She mouthed "Oh. My. God!" at Stu and he started laughing. Shay waved to Liam, calling him over so she could get this over with. He came over and stood on the other side of her and Stu. Shay took a deep breath and started "Okay y'all, there is something really important that I asked you down here to tell you. Stu and I, well, we are expecting a baby."

"Oh God! You are!" Ríona screeched.

"We are!"

She grabbed her and hugged her "oh my baby sister is going to have a baby! Oh goodness!"

They all hugged her and Stu, but they were waiting for Fionn's reaction. Shay looked at her father "Daddy? Say something."

"Yer really pregnant lass?"

"Yes, I am. We are due in May."

"Are ya sure yer ready fer this?"

"Yes we are. Are you not happy for us?"

"Of course Ah am mo grá. Ah just wan' yer husband here ta be ready fer tha responsibility. Raisin' a child isn' easy. Ya make certain ya take care of me daughter and tha wee one."

"I promise I will give them everything they need. They will never want for anything."

"Good enough then. Give me a hug ya two."

Stu raised his eyebrow but reached out to hug Fionn. Shay almost started to cry. Fionn whispered "make me proud lad."

"I will. Thank you. And I know you just made your daughter very happy."

Stu pulled away and Shay wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face in his chest. He could hear her softly crying. "Shhh, why are ya cryin' love?"

"I don't know. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No lass, don' thank me. Ah should have done long ago. Ah wish so much yer mum was here ta see this. She would be over tha moon." Shay started to sob into his shirt. Stu could tell she was crying from her shoulders shaking but he didn't know why. Fionn rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Now don' cry no more love. This is a celebration."

She stepped back and looked up at her father. He wiped her eyes "no more of tha'. Tá grá agam duit, a aingil dil."

"I love you too Daddy."

Shay and Stu fielded a ton of questions about the baby and what had been going on. Shay even told her sisters about Stu's adventures in babysitting the night before. A few moments later, Mark came up to her and asked her "are you ready for your set Shay-bug?"

"Um, yeah. Sure." She pulled Stu down for a kiss "okay, I am going to go sing."

She walked up to the stage and told Mark the first song she wanted to play. She sat down at the piano and moved the mic so she could talk. "Stu, you have made me the happiest woman in the world. I think every day how lucky I am to have you. You have made my dreams come true, and it all means nothing without you. So, this is for you."

She played softly and started to sing:

"_Some people live for the fortune.  
Some people live just for the fame.  
Some people live for the power, yeah.  
Some people live just to play the game.  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within.  
And I've been there before,  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial._

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby,  
If I ain't got you baby.  
Some people want diamond rings.  
Some just want everything,  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah._

_Some people search for a fountain_  
_That promises forever young._  
_Some people need three dozen roses_  
_And that's the only way to prove you love them._  
_Hand me the world on a silver platter_  
_And what good would it be_  
_With no one to share_  
_With no one who truly cares for me._

_Some people want it all_  
_But I don't want nothing at all_  
_If it ain't you baby_  
_If I ain't got you baby._  
_Some people want diamond rings_  
_Some just want everything_  
_But everything means nothing_  
_If I ain't got you, you, you._

_Some people want it all_  
_But I don't want nothing at all_  
_If it ain't you baby,_  
_If I ain't got you baby._  
_Some people want diamond rings_  
_Some just want everything_  
_But everything means nothing_  
_If I ain't got you, yeah."_

Stu felt his heart swell and tears come to his eyes. Every time she sang to him, it was like no one else was around but them. Her family smiled and Cara put her arm around him. "You okay?"

He looked down at her "oh, yeah. I am great. Thanks." He blinked hard and composed himself. He ordered another beer and sat talking to Fionn, listening to Shay sing. He was relieved and pleased that his father-in-law had a change of heart. He knew that had made his wife happy and it felt good to finally feel accepted completely into her family. He at last had won Fionn's approval.

When their set was over, Shay walked back to the bar and smiled that her favorite guys were getting along so well. She tugged at Liam's arm "will you look at that."

He snickered "I wasn't sure I would live to see it. Well, a baby changes everything you know."

"I know. I am so proud of him Liam, you have no idea. He will be a good father, I just know it. He is so good to me."

He turned to face her "I am glad you have found someone to make you so happy baby. I am also glad you two are working on your problems. After that fight you had out here, I had my doubts, but I see you are fighting for your marriage. I am proud of you."

She smiled and hugged her brother "thanks. That means a lot. Now go stand by them so I can get a picture."

He laughed "oh alright."

"Hey guys, let me grab my phone, I want a picture of this. My favorite men. She grabbed her phone and took a quick photo. Stu asked her "are you alright love?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I thought you might have gotten too hot, you look sweaty."

She chuckled "no baby, I am fine. Just from the spotlights." She turned and told her family "we are going to have to go. Stu has to catch a flight in the morning and I want to spend some time with him before he leaves."

"Okay sweetheart. Will we see you Sunday?" Caiomhe asked her.

"Sure. I will be there." They said their goodbyes and headed back out to the truck. Stu helped her inside before getting behind the wheel. "That went better than I had hoped."

"I know! I am thrilled."

"Me too. Your dad is an interesting man to sit and talk to."

"You have more in common than either of you realizes baby."

He drove them home, still walking on air. When they made it home, Shay told him she was going to take a shower. "Again love?"

"Yes! I am all stick and sweaty. You know, you can join me Stuart."

He cleared his throat "well, why don't I do that then." They got undressed and Shay turned on the hot water. The bathroom started steaming up and they stepped into the tub and closed the curtain. Stu kissed her sweetly under the water. "Thank you for the song you sang to me tonight love. It was beautiful."

"I am pleased you liked it. I meant it Stu. Nothing we have means anything to me without you."

"My love, I feel the same way. I didn't realize just how empty my life was before I met you. You have given me so much."

He ran his fingers through her hair and tilted her head back. He watched her eyes slip shut as he lowered his lips to meet hers. She traced her fingertips down his belly, lightly touching him before reaching to stroke his long shaft to hardness. She heard a throaty moan escape his lips as she massaged the head of his cock. His hands went to caress her breasts and she shuddered when his thumbs grazed her nipples.

He pressed her back against the tile and pulled her leg around him. He grasp his thick manhood and eased it inside her wet pussy. She gripped his back and whimpered when he started to slowly thrust deeper inside. He groaned, gently sliding her up and down the slick tile as he made love to her. He licked her earlobe and nibbled at her neck, eliciting soft moans from her. He whispered to her "you are so beautiful Shay, your body fits mine so perfectly. You feel so good, so hot, so wet, just for me. You are all mine."

She sighed, enjoying his tender touch. She could feel the hot water running down her shoulders and the hard body of her husband surrounding her. She felt safe and loved, right there in his arms. He took great care to satisfy her, knowing just how she liked to be touched and the right angle to thrust to make her knees weak. She called his name, the pleasure he was giving her almost unbearable. She started to tremble "oh Stu, please make me come."

He smirked down at her, grabbing her other leg, wrapping it around him and pushing her hard against the wall. "Tell me what you want Shay."

"You know what I want baby. Fuck me harder." His lips curled into an devilish smile. "As you wish."

He started to pound into her unmercifully, making her squeal. He nipped at her ear and grumbled "you like it like that don't you? You like it when I fuck you like this? Hard and rough?"

She couldn't even answer him, she could only whine. Her muscles tensed up and she saw an explosion of light behind her eyes. He felt her tight walls clamp down on his cock and he released into her. She went limp in his arms, falling against him. They were both panting, trying to get their breathing back to normal. He let her legs down and kissed her softly. "That was great baby. I love you."

"I love you too Shay."

They finished their shower and crawled into bed. Stu asked her "I don't want to upset you again, but why were you crying when you were talking to your father?"

She started to speak and got a little choked up "it's hard to say baby. I was just so happy that my father accepted you and he was happy for us. And he said Mama would be happy for us too. I don't know Stu, I just felt a little overwhelmed."

He pulled her into his arms and she softly wept into his chest. "Love, I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't."

"I'm okay. Just a bunch of different emotions flying around my head. I'll be alright."

"I know you miss your mum, love. You don't have to put up this brave front for me."

She started to sob "it's okay. Let it out love."

Stu held her as she cried, wishing there was something more he could do. Shay didn't realize how much she had been holding in. Not just grieving for her mother, but everything that had happened between her and Stu and her and her father. She finally let them all out. When she calmed down, she actually felt better. Stu grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "We will get through this together love."

She nodded and lay her head down on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. She knew he was right, she didn't have to deal with it alone anymore. She had him. And he had her.

A/N

Tá grá agam duit, a aingil dil = I love you, my dear angel

_If I Ain't Got You_ by Alicia Keys.


	87. Chapter 87

The next month passed with Shay and Stu making steady progress with their counseling and they had started getting ready for the baby. They had met with a lawyer and had wills drawn up and insurance issues taken care of. Her family had volunteered to help them with the nursery when they were ready and Síomha had appointed herself to plan the baby shower when it was time.

It soon was time for the WWE's European tour and Stu had asked Shay to go with him. She agreed and put in for the two weeks off from work. They had hired another anesthetist who was picking up a lot of the slack for her at the hospital. She was relieved to have more time off and so was he to be getting the work. She was even thinking of taking the part time position and only working a few days a week. Meanwhile Drew had also returned to the ring, but with a cast on his surgically repaired arm. Things were slowly going back to normal for all of them.

Shay loved seeing Stu in the ring live for the first time and she was enjoying getting to see all the places they were going. She was also excited and nervous to meet his brother but was looking forward to seeing her in-laws again though. She and Gail had become very close and she thought of her like a mother now too. She talked to her almost every day and Stu was thrilled they got along so well. Talking with his mother always seemed to cheer his wife up.

They had finally made it to their last stop in Germany and Shay was unpacking their bags while he ordered them room service. She had to admit, she hated living out of a suitcase and didn't know how her husband did it. When they were sitting down to eat dinner, Stephen knocked on their door. Stu got up to answer it "hey, come in mate."

"Hey yeh two. Ah need to talk to yeh for a minute."

"Okay Ste, what's going on?"

"Well, it's Drew."

Stu sat up straight "what about him eh?"

"Look mate, his mum is really sick. He flew out to Scotland yesterday."

Shay looked concerned "what is the matter?"

"She has been ill for a long time, as long as we have known him, but apparently she has had a sudden turn for the worse. She is in the hospital. Listen, Ah know yeh have had yer problems with him, but Ah also know yeh were close at one time. Ah thought yeh should know. Maybe say a prayer for them."

"We will Ste" Shay told him.

Stephen smiled at her "cheers love. Well, Ah am gonna go, let yeh get back to yer dinner."

"Okay mate, see you later tonight."

Stephen walked out and left the two of them alone. They sat at the table and finished their meal, Stu noticing his wife was quiet and looked like she was a thousand miles away. "Love, what's the matter?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about Drew and his mom."

"Me too. She was always very kind to all of us. I hope she will be okay."

Shay cleaned up the room and they got ready to head to the arena. Shay sat backstage with Stu for a while and talked with Heath about Drew. He told her that his mom wasn't doing well at all and they had called all the family in. Shay had to hold back her tears, the memories of when she lost her mom coming back to her mind. Stu asked one of the security guys to show Shay to her seat before they got started. She sat down and took her phone out of her purse. She decided to send Drew a text message.

'_Hey, Ste told us about your mom. We are keeping you all in our prayers. I hope she gets better.'_

'_Thanks.'_

That was all she heard back from him, so she sat and closed her eyes and said a prayer for him and his family. She sat there waiting to see Stu and got a message from her mother-in-law, asking when they would be arriving in Birmingham. They were all supposed to drive up and spend the afternoon together before going to the show the next night. Shay told her that their flight was later on after the show so they would be there around 2am. She was glad that they hadn't completely unpacked so they wouldn't have so much to do after the show.

When Stu finally came out, she would have sworn that she was the only one in the crowd that wasn't booing him. He liked having her there, feeling the need to perform even better for her. She watched his match, cheering for him till she was hoarse. After it was over, she followed him back, the guard leading her back to the locker room. She had to admit, she loved seeing him following a match. He was sweaty and sexy and smelled good to her. She decided it had to be the pheromones. He saw her and smiled, leaning down to kiss her "hey there beautiful."

"Hi baby. You did great tonight."

"Cheers. I heard you yelling for me and whistling" he said with a grin.

Shay smiled back "well I couldn't help it. You look impressive in those little trunks."

"So you have told me. Okay, I am going to go take a shower so we can go love. I'll be out in a few minutes alright."

"Alright baby. I will go ahead and call a taxi in a minute for the three of us. Ste is coming with right?"

"Yeah, he is on our flight too. That would be great. Okay, be right out."

He gave her a quick kiss before heading into the locker room. He and Stephen emerged fifteen minutes later and they went back to their hotel. When they went up to their rooms, Stu went ahead but Shay said she needed to talk to Stephen for a moment. Stu looked confused at her but nodded. "Okay, come on in lass. What's on yer mind?"

"Drew."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Have you heard anything else from him? I texted him earlier but he didn't say much."

"No, Ah haven't. Gonna call him here in a minute though. Not to be crass love, but why do yeh care?"

"I know how hard it is to lose your mom, and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. And I don't hate Drew. We got a lot of things off our chests and I have forgiven him. May be hard for you or anyone else to understand, but a lot of things happened between us. Drew proved to me he has changed and I have put all that behind me so Stu and I can be happy with our baby."

"Ah understand. Good on yeh. Ah hope one day Stu will do the same."

"Me too. Okay, if you hear from him, please let me know. We will call you before we call for a cab to the airport alright?"

"Great. Thanks." Stephen hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Bless yeh heart. Yer a good woman and Stu is lucky to have yeh."

She felt tears coming to her eyes "thank you Ste. See you later."

She left and went to her room and Stu was sitting on the bed with a beer in his hand. Shay walked in and sat down beside him. "Love, you want to tell me what that was about?"

"I was just asking him if heard anything about Drew's mom."

"I see."

"Stu, don't be angry."

"I'm not. I know this is bringing back bad memories for you. Come here." He put his arm around her and pulled her into his embrace, her head resting on his chest. She softly cried, Stu just holding her. He knew there was nothing he could do but just let her cry. He knew she didn't handle her mother's death well, and she never completely grieved. He saw that even her going to a grief counselor didn't help her. She told him that she felt like she really had no one to talk to because it upset her family too much to talk about it. She never had really even told her husband what happened to her mom. She got too upset and was unable to. He knew she felt guilty but didn't know why. He hoped that soon she could tell him everything.

When she finally calmed down, she got up to start packing. "Shay, I will do that. You don't have to."

"No, I need to. Don't worry, just have another beer baby. Why don't you turn on the TV for a while."

"Shay…."

"I'm fine baby. I promise. Busy work always helps me. It's okay."

She handed him a beer from the mini bar and went back to gathering up their things. "Alright love." He turned on the television and tuned to Sky Sports. He watched his wife more though, still worried about her. He hated to see her upset and knew it wasn't good for their unborn child for its mother to be upset so he decided he wouldn't do anything to make things worse for her. He didn't want them to argue and he would avoid subjects that distressed her. He knew she was also nervous about meeting his brother, but he knew Martin would approve.

Shay told Stu that she was going to change before they left into something more comfortable for the plane ride. She took off her shirt and jeans and stared in the mirror. Stu had to chuckle at her checking out her baby bump. "Is it noticeable?"

He got up and stood behind her, rubbing her belly. "Certainly, but I know your body very well. You can't really see it in clothes yet though love."

"Will you still think I am pretty when I am big as a house?"

"Silly woman. Of course I will. You are carrying my baby. How could I not find you beautiful? You are giving me the most amazing gift and I could never give you anything that would compare. Your body is incredible. I mean, women create life. That is the most beautiful thing in the world."

She turned in his arms and pulled him down for a kiss. "That was sweet Stu, thank you."

"I meant every word. I love you and you will always be the light of my life."

He kissed her softly before letting her get dressed. Later on they called Stephen and soon they were all in the air, flying to England. Shay sat between the boys and once they were settled, she pulled out her rosary. "What are you doing love."

"I'm going to say a rosary for Drew's mom. What is her name?"

"Angela."

"That is a good idea lass."

She closed her eyes and said her prayers, Stephen closing his eyes and doing the same. Stu again felt a little out of place, remembering he really needed to get into the class at the church. When they were done, she fell asleep on her husband's shoulder, feeling tired from the day's events. A few hours later, they landed in Birmingham and Stephen had a voicemail from Drew. He told him that his mother had passed away. He told Shay and Stu and she was visibly shaken up. On the way to the hotel, he called Drew to see how he was doing. He didn't stay on with him very long and Shay tried to listen in. Once he hung up she asked him "how is he doing?"

"Not very good love. He has always been really close to his mum. He sounds devastated."

Shay felt her heart breaking for him. Stu put his arm around her, feeling her sadness. She leaned over and lay her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet on the way to the hotel. Shay didn't say much when they got to their room either. She took a hot shower and knelt beside the bed to pray for them before she went to bed. Stu came and knelt beside her and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Just gutted for him you know. Stu, say these prayers with me." She handed him a prayer book and pointed. She closed her eyes and began "O God, whose property is always to have mercy and to spare, we humbly beseech Thee for the soul of Thy servant Angela which Thou hast this day commanded to depart out of this world, that Thou wouldst not deliver it into the hands of the enemy, nor forget it unto the end, but wouldst command it to be received by the holy angels, and conducted to paradise, its true country; that as in Thee it hath hoped and believed, it may not suffer the pains of hell, but may take possession of eternal joys. We beseech Thee, O Lord, in Thy mercy, to have pity on the soul of Thy handmaid; do Thou, who hast freed her from the perils of this mortal life, restore to her the portion of everlasting salvation. Through Christ our Lord. Amen." Stu went to stand up but stopped when she didn't get up and he heard his wife's voice start to crack.

"O God, Who has commanded us to honor our father and mother, have compassion in Thy mercy, on the soul of my mother; forgive her sins, and grant that I may see her in the joy of eternal brightness. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

He watched her make the sign of the cross and slip down to the floor. She started to sob, her sorrowful cries breaking his heart. He wrapped her up tightly in his arms, trying to soothe her. He didn't know how he was going to help her. He smoothed her hair, wanting to comfort her. "Shhh love, it's okay. Please stop crying. I know your mum would never want you to cry for her like this."

He held her until she started to calm down. He was really worried about her, not expecting this to hit her so hard. He really felt sorry for Drew, even though he was still angry at him. Shay was right, it wasn't something he would ever wish on his worst enemy. He knew if she was this upset over her mother and she had passed away over a year ago, he couldn't imagine how distraught Drew must be. He thought of his mother and admitted he didn't know how he would handle it if something happened to her.

He pulled back the covers and got her into bed. She curled up next to him and he could still hear her whimpering into his chest. "Don't leave me baby please."

"Shay, I am right here. You aren't alone. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

A/N For those who know me, they know this chapter was very hard for me to write and very emotional because it hits very close to home. I lost my mom almost a year to the date that Drew's mom passed away. I really felt his pain and that is the reason it has been so hard for me to get back to my writing. So this chapter is for both of our mothers. I pray that she is at peace and I hope that he can find peace as well. _Deus vobiscum. _


	88. Chapter 88

The next morning, Stu called his mother to make sure they were all still driving to see them. He was planning to take them to lunch in between his press and leave Shay with them to go to the taping that night. He went into the other part of the suite to call to keep from waking his wife up. She had finally been resting peacefully and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Hi Mum."

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"I am well. How are you and dad? Are all of you still planning to come down today?"

"Yes we are. Your brother and his family are going to pick us up and we will start down there around 9."

"Great. I look forward to seeing you and I know Shay does as well. She is a little nervous about meeting Martin though."

"He will love her, just like your father and I do. Tell her not to worry."

"I have. She just worries."

"I didn't talk to her yesterday, how is she doing?"

"Well, she is having a tough time right now. Drew's mother passed away and it has stirred up a lot of emotions. She is still having a hard time dealing with her mother's death, and this has brought it all back to the forefront. I honestly don't know how to help her."

"Son, I am going to tell you a secret that most men don't know. Women don't always need you to fix it or make it better. Sometimes we just want a man to listen and be there for us. All you need to do to help your wife is just what you are doing. Be there for her when she is ready to talk about it."

"Thanks. I couldn't help but think how I would feel if something…"

"Shhh love, don't worry about that."

They said their goodbyes and he hung up his phone and went to take a shower. He wanted to wait to wake Shay up until he had to. She woke up on her own and was worried when Stu wasn't in bed. Then she heard the water running and breathed a sigh of relief. She got up and looked at her clothes and tried to decide what would be best to wear to meet her brother-in-law. She picked out jeans and a sweater, thinking it would be best to be casual. She was curling her hair when Stu came out of the shower.

"Oh, good morning love. I didn't realize you were awake" he told her as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Good morning yourself sexy. I haven't been up long."

"How are you feeling?" He was still worried about her after last night and wanted to make sure she was up to the events of the day.

"I'm fine. Really. Just still have some things to work through, obviously."

"I am here when you need to talk, you know that. You don't have to do it alone anymore. That is what I am here for. I am your husband and you can come to me with anything love. Don't hold it all in or think that you have to put up this brave front for me."

She stood and wrapped her arms around him "thank you baby. I won't, I promise."

He decided to change the subject before he upset her again "so I talked to Mum this morning. They will be here in a few hours."

"Great! Can't wait. Don't forget to grab the presents we got for your nephews Stu."

"I won't." Stu dried off and grabbed his clothes to put on.

"We need to call and send flowers to Drew's family too."

"Yes, we do. You want to do that while I am in my interview?"

"Yeah, I will. I will ask Ste where to send them." She went into the bathroom to freshen up before getting dressed. Stu was thinking about Drew and how angry he had been at him, but couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was going to give his mother the biggest hug he had even given her when he saw her today.

When Shay came out, they finished getting ready and went to breakfast before taking a car to his first interview of the morning. While he was in the radio's studio booth, Shay called a florist and arranged for a bouquet of white lilies and gladiolus to be sent to Drew's house, along with a sympathy card. She wanted to call him, but wasn't sure if he would want to hear from her. She knew he would be busy with his family making arrangements, and she didn't want to make things harder for him.

Stu wrapped things up quickly with that interview and they were off to the next. A couple of hours later, and it was time to meet his family at the restaurant for lunch. He and Shay got there early and she anxiously awaited their arrival. When they finally came in, she stood and gave Gail a hug. "It's so good to see you again dear!" Gail pulled away from her and laughed "are you showing yet?"

Shay laughed "a little, not much."

He shook his dad's hand, then picked his mom up and hugged her tightly "I love you Mum."

When he put her down, she stroked his cheek "I love you too son."

Shay hugged Owen and he smiled. "So I heard I am going to be a grandpa again love, is that right?"

"Yes sir. We are due in May."

"Very glad to hear it. My wife can barely contain herself waiting to find out if it is a girl!"

Shay and Stu both laughed "we are hoping for a girl too."

"So Stu, I guess it is time I passed on the secret of fatherhood to you like I did your brother."

Stu started to laugh "alright Dad. Let's have it then."

"Your job as a father is not only to provide for your family, but almost as importantly, to keep your wife happy so she doesn't make your children crazy!"

They all started laughing and Gail smacked his arm "hush Owen."

He spoke up again "in all seriousness Stu, the best thing you can do for your children is have a happy marriage. That is the greatest gift to give your family."

Stu hugged his dad "I will try my best."

"I know you will lad."

Finally Martin and his family came walking in. "Sorry it took us so long, the kids had to go to the loo. There he is! My little bro! Come here mate!" Martin grabbed Stu and put his arm around him "how are you bro?"

"Never better. Never better mate. This is my beautiful wife Shay. Love, this is my brother Martin."

She stuck out her hand and he smiled and shook his head "we are family love." He pulled her into his arms and squeezed her gently, whispering in her ear "thank you for making him so happy." Shay felt relieved and overjoyed that he was so welcoming to her, just like the rest of her husband's family. When she pulled back, he saw the tears threatening to fall and kissed her cheek. "Shay, I would like you to meet my wife, Sophie. And these are our boys Matthew, who is three, and David, who is five."

Sophie hugged her "nice to meet you." She turned and embraced Stu as well. "Boys, why don't you give your Uncle Stu and Aunt Shay a hug?"

They exchanged hugs and Stu nudged her arm "why do you give them their presents love?"

"Oh, okay. Matthew, this one is for you. And David, this is for you."

"What do you say?" their mom asked them.

"Thank you!" they said in unison.

"What are those love?" Gail asked.

"Oh, they are Leap Pads. Have all kinds of games and educational programs on there. We also got these cartridges to get them started."

"Thanks guys. I am sure the kids will have loads of fun with them. Now why don't we sit down and order, shall we?" Martin suggested.

They all took a seat and ordered their meal. Shay couldn't believe how great his family was. They were all so warm and friendly to her. She answered questions about her work and family and about the puppy Stu bought her, and of course, the baby. Stu told them about the boat she had bought for his birthday as well. She found out that Martin was an accountant like Owen and Sophie was a teacher. They had been married for ten years but they met in college.

When they were done eating, Stu stayed to catch up for as long as he could before having to get to another appointment. "I wish I could stay longer, but duty calls. You all got your tickets for the show tonight, didn't you?"

"Yeah we did mate. Cheers. So are you boys excited to see Uncle Stu wrestle tonight?!"

The boys yelled "YEAH!" and David added "and John Cena and Sheamus!"

"Maybe I will get Sheamus to come say hello to you, would you like that?"

David grabbed his leg and hugged it "YES! Please Uncle Stu!"

"I will see what I can do lad. Okay everyone, I love you, but I really have to go. I will see you tonight. Shay, love, will you walk me out?"

"Sure baby, I'm coming." She followed him out the front door, breathing a sigh of relief when she got outside. "Stu, your family is great."

He curled his arm around her waist "I told you that you had nothing to worry about. I knew they would love you. I hate to leave you, but I know you will have a good time with them. I can't wait to see you at the show tonight."

"I can't wait either. I just know it will be a great show. I love you, and you have fun today, and be careful."

"I will. Love you too. See you this evening." He kissed her sweetly and rubbed her stomach before he left.

She smiled and turned to go back inside. Gail grinned and told her "you are absolute glowing love. And I have never seen Stu so over the moon. I am so happy for you both."

"Thanks Gail. Things are going very well for us."

"Sweetheart, Stu told me you have had a rough time lately, if you want to talk…"

"Thanks, but I am okay. Stu has been great."

"Good to hear. Well girls, hows about we go shopping and leave the boys to do whatever it is they are going to do?"

"Sure Mum. We are going to go check into the hotel room that Stu got for us and let the kids take a nap before tonight. We also want to play with the toys that they brought. Then we'll probably just watch footy on the telly until you girls come back to take us to dinner."

"Sounds like a fun afternoon honey. Anything in particular you need me to get for you?" Sophie asked.

"No, not that I know of. You girls just have fun and be safe." He took out his wallet to pay for lunch and Shay stopped him "no no, we already took care of it."

"You didn't have to do that love."

"I know, but we wanted to. Our treat. Okay, we will see you guys later." The other two women trailed after her out of the restaurant and climbed into the taxi. They went to the stores that Sophie suggested and did some shopping. Shay bought clothes and shoes and some souvenirs for her family and a found a couple of CDs for her husband, along with some new cologne. She loved his Armani but lately it had been making her nauseated. She figured she would pick him out some that wouldn't make her want to throw up when she was around him. She picked out Hugo Dark Blue, hoping he would like it as well. Gail and Sophie both said they liked it too, so she was hopeful. She put it in her purse so she could give it to him to wear after his shower tonight.

A few hours later, they met the guys for dinner, knowing Stu wouldn't be able to make it. She had to think to herself that she finally got a glimpse into his life on the road. She had underestimated before how busy he was and how much energy he expended, not just in the ring. She decided from now on she was going to try and be more supportive of him, and not be so jealous. She never expected his life on the road was so time constrained.

After dinner, they headed to the arena. Martin drove the rest of them in his van, but Shay took a taxi so she could change clothes before leaving. Gail rode along with her. Her phone started ringing and she figured it was Stu and pulled it out of her purse. She was surprised that it was Drew. "Hello Drew."

"Hi Shay. How are you?"

"I'm fine. The question is, how are you doing?"

"Um, I am holding it together love. Don't have time to break down right now. My dad and brother need me to be strong and I have to get through the service. I was just calling to thank you and Stu for the flowers. He didn't answer his phone so I guess he didn't want to talk to me."

"No, Drew, he is at the arena getting ready for the show. I am sure that is all it is."

"Maybe so. Anyway, I will let you go, I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome. Look, I have been there so I know how you feel. When you are ready to talk, you can call me okay."

She could hear his voice start to crack "thank you love."

"Talk to you soon. I will be praying for you. Bye." She hung up the phone and bit back her emotions. Gail took her hand and squeezed "are you alright dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just all this is reawaking things I don't want to have to feel again."

"I understand. My mum died thirteen years ago and it is still hard."

Shay turned back towards the window and tried to suppress her sadness, not wanting to ruin this day. She had to be happy when she saw Stu, because he was thrilled to be wrestling in England, even though he always got booed. He told her that he hoped one day it would change. He could understand when he heckled other places, but not his home country.

They got to the arena and found their seats. Stu was able to get them a few rows back so they would have a great view. When it was finally time for his match, they couldn't believe that people were cheering for him. Shay was shocked, and she could tell that he was too. Throughout his match with Stephen, the crowd kept chanting his name. She was so proud for him, knowing how much it meant to him. She leaned over and told her mother-in-law "he is going to be walking on air!"

After the match, he took the microphone and thanked the people for cheering for him. When he told them he would carry his Union Jack and poppy wherever he went, Shay got choked up. She wanted to thank them too for touching his heart and making his dreams come true. When he walked passed them, she saw it in his eyes how full of pride he was. She couldn't wait for everyone else, she jumped up and made her way to the back. Security stopped her from going backstage, but she saw John Cena and yelled for him "John, please tell this man who I am so he will let me go find my husband."

"Sure. This is Wade Barrett's wife, let her by."

"Sorry mum, we just have to be careful, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She looked at John "thanks. Now do you know where Stu is?"

"I think so. I will take you to him. Follow me." She followed John through the maze backstage and when Stu saw her, his face lit up. She ran and jumped into his arms, not caring how sweaty he was.

"Baby, I am so proud of you!"

"God that was so bloody incredible!"

"I got chill bumps! I just, I am at a loss for words baby." She cupped his face, bringing him down for a kiss. She gently slipped her tongue into his mouth, earning a moan from him. He grabbed her ass and squeezed, pulling her against his growing erection.

"I feel like I could leap tall buildings in a single bound right now! Come in here with me love." He took her arm and pulled her down the hall to his empty dressing room. He turned and pressed her against the door "Shay, I need you right now." He roughly pressed his lips to hers and tightened his hold on her hips.

"Stu! We can't right _here_! What If we get caught!?"

"We won't love. But I am in seventh heaven right now, and only one thing could make this better, and that is having my way with my lovely wife."

"Baby, I don't….."

"Shhh. Just say yes. Tell me you want me too." He nipped at her earlobe then bit into the crook of her neck. He groped her breasts, twisting her nipples, knowing he was turning her on. "Tell me you want me to fuck you Shay." He mumbled against her skin "tell me how much you want my cock inside you." She moaned and stroked his manhood through his trunks.

"Stu, what if…."

"Tell me."

She couldn't tell him 'no', she wanted him too badly. Her resolve was completely gone. He had her wet and aching to be fulfilled. "I want you to fuck me baby. I need to feel that big cock deep inside me."

That was all he needed to hear. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat her down on the dressing table and pulled his cock out of his trunks. He reached under her skirt and grabbed her hips, yanking her forward, He shifted her panties to the side and swiftly thrust inside her. She trapped him between her thighs, her nails digging into his back. "Oh Stu, fuck me just like that. Don't stop."

He slammed into her hard over and over, savoring her moaning his name. She had her eyes clenched shut in ecstasy, and he had a brilliant idea. He suddenly stopped and pulled out, making her eyes shoot open. "What the hell are you doing?! Don't stop!"

He stepped back and demanded "stand up." She reluctantly did what he said then he grumbled "turn around." She turned and realized what he was doing. She was now facing the mirror, her reflection staring back at her. "Bend over. I want to watch myself fuck you." She did as she was told and gasped as he roughly entered her again. He held on to her, banging her pussy hard with each thrust. He couldn't believe how turned on he got watching her face in the mirror and watching himself pleasuring her. _'It's like starring in and watching our own porno at the same time.'_ He figured Shay would never let him tape them, so this would be as close as they got.

She clawed the wood, her body tingling with excitement. She was a little surprised at how much it turned her husband on to watch them having sex. She could feel herself getting closer but didn't want to miss the look on his face when he came. She loved to watch him when he released and loved hearing his growls. She moaned louder and started talking dirtier to him, wanting him to come with her. He finally gave in, no longer able to hold out. He let go and felt her let go as well, her tight channel milking him. He leaned over her back and kissed her neck "that was bloody hot love. You just made my night perfect. Cheers."

"You are amazing baby. You're welcome."

"Shay, promise me something."

"Anything."

"I don't ever want to lose this with you. Even if we have ten kids and get old and fat. I want to always be like this with you. I don't want to lose sight of us."

"We won't Stu. I said before I don't see us ever becoming fuddy-duddies. Like your father said, we have to remember that we are husband and wife not just mommy and daddy when the baby comes. I believe in us. I know we will be fine."


	89. Chapter 89

A/N If a review is anonymous, I can't respond it privately, so this is the only way I can address it. This is a fictional story obviously and I take creative license. I am a nurse, but not an anesthetist, and this isn't written to be centered on medical policies and procedures, because I am not writing for the AJN. Not everything will be precise because again, it is a story. The finer points of her work are not the most important part of the story for me, nor do I think it is for my readers either. I take the liberty to change details to fit my writing. I appreciate your comments and am glad you enjoy the story, but please do realize this isn't written to be exact, even though I try to stay somewhat accurate. Thank you all for your comments. I do read all the reviews and take them into account when I update. Now enough of my rambling, back to your regularly scheduled chapter. ~Dixie

They straightened their clothes and left the dressing room. Shay went to bring his family back while he went to take a shower. A little while later, he emerged from the locker room and saw Stephen entertaining his nephews. Martin was taking pictures while the boys posed with him. "Uncle Stu! Look, it's Sheamus!" David yelled.

"I see that. Did you get to meet John Cena?"

"No, we didn't see him" he responded sadly.

"Well let's let Sheamus go take a shower and Uncle Stu will find Cena for you. That sounds good yeah?"

They both nodded and Stu knelt down to pick them both up and went to look for John. "Ah will see ya in a bit. It was nice to see all yas again. Shay, am Ah riding with yeh two to the hotel?"

"Yes. And Heath will be going with us to the airport later on. He is on the same flight as us."

"Good. Okay, Ah'll be out in a minute."

"I am glad Stu has such a good friend in him. He is a lovely man" Gail told her.

"Ste is great. Of course, my father wanted me to break up with Stu for him though" Shay told her with a laugh.

"He did? Why is that then?" Gail asked chuckling.

"He said he was a good Irish lad for me! Poor Stu felt so left out. And of all places for my father to act up, he does it at church. I was so mad at him."

"Oh, yes. Stu told Owen about that. When you told your father you wanted to marry him and have kids. He was thrilled you know."

Shay smiled "I was afraid when he said he heard that he would freak out and break up with me."

"No, not him. He has loved you almost since the day he met you love. You are so gorgeous together. And I am glad you are working on your problems."

"Me too."

Martin took her arm and took her aside "sorry we haven't had much of a chance to talk. I didn't mean to upset you back at lunch if I did."

"No, you didn't. I was so relieved that you were accepting me. I have been so nervous."

"Don't be love. I am thrilled for you and him. Truthfully, he is his old self. His ex did his head in for a long time and I didn't know if he would ever be the same. You have made him happier than I have ever seen him."

"Thank you Martin. That means a lot. He is the best husband in the world and I couldn't have asked for a better man."

"Hey, I thought I was the best husband in the world!" Martin told her cackling.

"Oh, very sorry. He is the best husband, _in America_. That better?"

"Oh yes, much better!"

They were laughing when Stu walked back up "what's going on here?" he asked with a smile.

"Just clarifying who is the better husband, you or him, baby."

"So, of course I won yeah?" Stu asked.

"Well, it is a tie. You are the best in America, Martin is best here."

"I guess I can live with that love. So is everyone ready to go?"

"Yeah I think we are mate" his brother replied.

"Okay, why don't you all head over to the hotel and we will meet you there. We need to call for a car and wait on Stephen."

"Sure. Let me gather everyone up and we will take off."

Stu pulled his wife into his arms "I'm glad you and my brother are getting along so well. I knew he would love you."

"Your family is great Stu. All of them have been so sweet to me. And your mama, well, she is a God-send."

"I know she feels the same way about you love."

Shay smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. "Hey you two, there are little eyes around."

Stu smirked at his brother "have the lads never seen you kiss your wife then? That explains why she was ogling all the superstars eh?"

Shay started laughing and had to cover her mouth, and Martin chuckled and punched Stu in the arm "shut up mate!"

They said goodbye and left for the hotel with Shay and Stu staying behind. Stu called for a cab after Stephen said he was almost ready. Stu put his arm around his wife and whispered "today has been the perfect day love. No man has the right to be this happy. I feel like Scrooge on Christmas. I am just that happy." He kissed the side of her head and squeezed her gently "I love you and I am so glad you were here with me tonight."

"I am so proud of you Stu. I mean, was proud of you before, but I couldn't ever imagine that you would get a response like that. I know how much it meant to you. I am glad I could be here for it too."

A few minutes later, Stephen joined them and they went to the waiting car to the hotel. When they arrived, everyone was waiting in the lobby. Stu suggested that they could go to his and Shay's room to chat for a while. They ordered some snacks from room service and spent some time talking and catching up before it was time for them to pack. Everyone went to their rooms and Shay started gathering up the rest of their things. Martin dragged his brother down the hallway to have a quick tête-à-tête.

"Stu, mate, since we haven't had a chance to talk just us, I wanted to just say a couple of things."

"Okay. What's up?"

"I am so incredibly delighted that you met a woman like Shay and had the good sense to marry her. I can't wait to be an uncle and spoil your kids like you try to do mine. I know you have had some problems but all marriages do. You make sure you fight for what you have with her."

"Thanks bro. You know I will. I won't ever let her go. I have never felt like this in my entire life and I can't imagine a life without her in it. My whole world now revolves around her and our baby."

"Good on you. Well, don't be a stranger eh?"

"I won't. We will try to come back for Christmas if we can."

"Hope so. Okay, have a safe trip. Stay out of trouble."

"I will, you too." Stu hugged his brother and they both went back to their rooms.

Stu made a quick call to Stephen to make sure he was getting ready too. They had a flight to Glasgow to catch for a house show the next night. "Is that everything love?"

"Yeah, I think so. We are ready if Ste is." They knocked on his door and he followed them out. They made it on their flight and Shay quickly drifted off to sleep on her husband's shoulder. "Wow, the lass must be really knackered fella."

"She was. We had a long day and she didn't rest well last night."

"This thing with Drew is really getting to her ain't it?"

"Yes, it is. She hasn't grieved properly for her mum, and now it is really wearing on her. I don't even know what to say to her mate."

"Nothing to say. Yeh can't just fix her. It takes time."

"I just hate to see her hurt. It breaks my heart."

"Ah know, but Ah think yeh are doing all she needs yeh to do."

Stephen soon fell asleep as well, leaving Stu awake, lost in his thoughts. He had so many things running through his mind. He was happy that his family loved his wife, elated that he was going to be a father, euphoric that he had finally been cheered in his home country, but at the same time worried about Shay and sad for Drew. He sat and watched over her as she slept, wanting her to stay that peaceful. He woke her and Stephen up when they were about to land. Shay actually looked better after her nap.

By the time they got to the hotel, it was 4 am. They turned in for the night and she asked him sleepily "do you have anything to do this morning?"

"No love. I have an interview later this afternoon before the show, but that's it. So, just rest."

He curled his arm around her and held her close, finally able to slip into dreamland himself. Several hours later, they both woke up and Stu ordered them some room service. "Thanks baby. I am going to go shower before it arrives okay."

She went to into the bathroom and Stu texted to see if Stephen was awake yet.

'_r u up yet?'_

'_yeah. waiting on breakfast.'_

'_us 2. r u going to c Drew today?"_

'_yeah. after breakfast. u coming?"_

'_no.'_

"_come on mate.'_

'_I can't.'_

'_alright fella.'_

'_don't tell my wife ur going either.'_

'?_'_

"_b/c I don't want her going over there.'_

'_whatever u say.'_

Stephen stared at his phone, disappointed in Stu. He understood why he was upset, but he hated to be in the middle. He hoped that they could both put things behind them and everyone be friends again, but if Stu wasn't even willing to pay his respects, he didn't see any way that would ever happen.

Stu was also looking at his phone, not able to believe that Stephen would actually suggest him going to see Drew. He was saddened by Drew's loss, but not ready to forgive him. He was glad that Shay sent flowers, and that would have to do.


	90. Chapter 90

A/N It turned out to be very long so I split it up. Enjoy. ~Dixie

When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed Stu gazing into space "what's the matter baby?"

"Oh nothing. I am just thinking. Breakfast should be here in a minute."

"Are you sure it's nothing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure love."

Shay dried off and was getting dressed when room service knocked on their door. The attendant sat the tray down and Stu tipped him before he left. "Alright, let's see what we have here. Looks like this is your eggs Florentine."

"Looks yummy. Thanks."

Stu laughed "if you say so love."

Shay giggled "hey, it looks better than what you are having, baby."

"Well I have to have a traditional British breakfast while I am over here since I don't have it often."

"Sorry about that Stu, but beans for breakfast just turns my stomach! So it's settled. We can't watch each other eat this morning, right?" she said laughing.

"Well I can take it if you can! And speaking of stomachs turning, runny eggs and asparagus don't really sound appetizing to me either Séighín! Ruining a perfectly good English muffin with that all over it!"

They both chuckled and clicked their orange juice glasses together "to yucky breakfasts! Cheers!" They finished their food and Shay picked up her cell. "Who are you calling love?"

"Ste."

"Why?"

"To see when he is going to Drew's so we can go with him." She dialed his number and Stu rolled his eyes, trying to keep his composure. He listened in to their conversation, getting more irritated by the minute.

"Okay Ste, we will see you in a few minutes."

Shay went to grab her purse and starting putting her things in it. "Shay, you can't seriously be going to go to Drew's."

"Of course I am. Aren't you coming too?"

"No! And I don't want you going either."

"I am going with Stephen to show my respect. You should come."

"No. I will not. How can you just forgive and forget all he has done?"

"I haven't, but I know what he is going through right now, and he needs his friends. He showed me he has changed and he was there for me when I needed someone, and I am going to be there for him now."

Stephen knocked and Shay opened the door "Are yeh ready to… what's going on?"

"Nothing. Yeah, I am ready."

Stu grabbed her arm and whispered "please don't go."

"Stuart, if I can forgive him for what he did to me, surely you can too. I had hoped the man I married was a better person than this. I will see you later." She leaned up and kissed his cheek before taking Stephen's arm. "Let's go."

As they walked away, Stephen turned and asked "are yeh sure about this, lass?"

"I'm sure. My husband has some soul-searching to do."

Stephen and Shay caught the next train to Ayr and settled in for the trip. "How long does it take to get there?"

"About 45 minutes love. We can get a cab when we get there."

"Does Drew know we're coming?"

"Yes, but not yeh."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. He will be happy to see ya."

"I hope so."

Back at the hotel, Stu was thinking about what she said. He was still hurt and angry at Drew but if he was honest, he missed his friend. He knew she was right; Drew had changed and was back to the man he met all those years ago. He wasn't sure he could forgive him yet, but he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't try and support him now. He thought back to all they had been through together. He remembered how Drew had stuck by him and always been there for him, and decided he had to go. He grabbed his wallet and shoes and headed out.

Before the train was due to arrive, Stephen called for a taxi to meet them and take them to Drew's. "You have been to his house before?"

He nodded "several times. His parents were very good to us."

After a short ride, they came to the Galloways' home. Stephen took her hand because he could feel her shaking. "Are yeh okay love?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine."

Stephen knocked on the door and Drew's younger brother answered "oh, hey mate. Glad to see you. Come in. Hey Drew, Ste and his girlfriend are here to see you."

They heard him yell from the kitchen "who?"

Stephen corrected him "no fella, this is Stu's wife, Séighín." He turned to her "this is John, Drew's brother."

He looked at her shocked but reached for her hand "nice to meet you lassie. Thank you for coming. I know it will mean a lot to Drew that you came."

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Shay. Please accept our condolences."

Drew came into the living room and saw Shay standing there with Stephen and his heart caught in his throat. "Shay, what are you doing here? Where's Stu?"

"I wanted to come pay my respects. Stu, um, couldn't make it this morning."

Drew hung his head "I see." He walked over and Stephen hugged him but she couldn't hear what they were saying. He pulled back and told them "why don't you have a seat? I just put on a kettle. This is my father, Andrew Sr. This is Shay, Dad. And this is my cousin Brett and his wife Donna. And my cousin Charles and his wife Julie."

Shay said hello and Andrew stood to meet her. He kissed her hand and smiled "I know what my son did and I am sorry. Bless you for coming and for forgiving him. And thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

She couldn't answer, she just nodded and smiled. She sat down next to Stephen and waited for Drew to come back. She noticed John looking at her strangely. She figured he knew all about what had happened between her and his brother as well. She felt very uneasy, suddenly regretting that she had come. Drew came and placed the tea set on the coffee table and sat down next to Shay.

He started talking to her and she started to relax some. She noticed that Drew seemed to be running on autopilot. It appeared that he had taken on the majority of the responsibility of arranging the service and fielding calls from family and friends. Shay thought he looked exhausted and emotionally drained. She was willing to bet he hadn't slept all night. He was talking 90 to nothing and she took his hand. She leaned over and whispered "take a breath Drew. It's okay."

He took a heavy breath and looked down into her eyes. He could see the pain and concern in her face. He squeezed her hand, and started to feel overcome with emotion. He didn't want anyone to see him upset so he spoke up "I need to go make a call. I am going to go in my bedroom, I'll be right back."

She saw tears sparkling in his blue eyes and knew what was really going on. He got up and walked down the hall before the tears began to fall. His dad told them "he thinks he has to be so strong for us. I wish he would just talk to me, or John."

Shay stood up "excuse me. I am going to go talk to him."

Shay softly rapped on his door and she could hear the emotion in his voice "who is it?"

"It's Shay."

"I'll be out in a minute love."

"Can I please come in?"

She heard him sigh "sure."

When she opened the door, she saw him sitting on his bed. He was wiping his eyes, so she knew he had been crying. "You want to talk?"

"I can't."

"Drew…"

"I can't break down right now. I just…" his voice trailed off and he started to cry. Her heart broke for him. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. She opened her arms and motioned for him "come here." He laid his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him as sobs wracked his body.

"It's okay Drew, let it out. You have to." She stroked his hair and spoke softly to him. She held him and let him cry, knowing there wasn't much she could say. No words could make the pain go away.

Once he started to calm down, Shay let him go and got up to get him a tissue. As she sat back down she told him "look, I know how you feel. When my mom died, I felt I had to be the strong one. I knew since I am the baby, if I broke down it would be harder on my father. So I held it in. I have never really grieved. Please don't make that mistake."

"It just hurts so much, Shay. I don't know how I can survive it. My mum has always been there. How do I carry on without her?"

"I know it is hard, but you will. The pain will get better, but it will never go away. It makes you feel things and think things you never would have before. When my mama died, I felt so guilty, like I should have done something and like my family was blaming me. I kept thinking I should have known something was wrong. I mean, I am a nurse, why couldn't I save her? I got so tired of having to answer the same questions over and over and hearing people tell me they were sorry. Their words didn't mean anything to me. I was mad when people kept asking me if I needed anything, when the only thing I needed was my mama. Everything my friends said to me made me angry. I would never want someone to lose their mother, but I was angry because they still had their mom and were trying to tell me how to feel. I felt like there was a hole in my heart that would never heal. I felt so alone and helpless. When I went home that night, I cried hysterically until I was sick. Drew, believe me, everything you are feeling, I have felt. You can talk to me. Nothing you will say will surprise me or make me think less of you. I didn't feel like there was anyone I could talk to that understood and wouldn't think I was crazy. I will be here for you, if you will let me." She held him close and cried with him. "Your mother will always be with you, in your heart."

While Shay was trying to comfort Drew, Stu at last made it to Drew's house. John got the door and let him in. "Hey Stu, how are you man? Come in. I thought your wife said you couldn't make it."

Andrew stood and shook his hand "Oh, I was able to get free. I am sorry for your loss. Angela was a good woman."

"Thank you lad."

"Where is Drew? And where is Shay?"

"Drew was upset and went to his room and Shay went to try to talk to him" John replied.

"Let me go find him okay." Stu headed down the hall, his chest feeling tighter at the thought of Drew and his wife alone. He tried to shake those thoughts, knowing he had to trust his wife, but was still afraid of what he would find. He opened the door and Shay was on the bed with Drew and he was crying into her shirt. Drew looked up and saw Stu and quickly stood, wiping his eyes. "Hey mate. Thanks for coming." Stu felt his sorrow and his heart softened. He stuck his hand out and Stu took it, but pulled Drew into his embrace.

He broke down as Stu held him tightly "I'm so sorry about your mum mate."

He couldn't answer, he only nodded. "I'm sorry, Stu, about everything….." he sobbed.

"Don't worry about that right now."

Shay was so proud of Stu right then, and relieved. She knew it meant the world to Drew as well. She hoped they could help him through this, and they could all start to heal.


	91. Chapter 91

After the European trip was over, Stu and Shay were soon back at home and life was back to normal. They had finished their counseling sessions and made it through Thanksgiving with her family. Drew had came back home as well, and was back in the ring. He and Stu had started trying to fix their friendship as well. She was proud of how Stu had come along and was glad he had his friend back. They all seemed much happier. Shay was showing a lot and they soon would know for sure what they were having. Her appointment was on her 31st birthday. She knew Stu was up to something big, but she didn't know what. Stu knew after the huge birthday present she got him, that it would have to be impressive.

The day of her birthday, she woke up to find rose petals all over the bed. She smiled, but she didn't see her husband anywhere around. She got up and grabbed her robe and took off down the hall to find Stu. She could smell coffee brewing and he met her at the kitchen door. "Oh, love, you weren't supposed to wake up yet!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

"That's sweet baby, but you can't cook" she said with a smile.

He smirked "I know. That is why I went and picked it up from Cracker Barrel. But I did make the coffee myself. Now go back to bed Mrs. Bennett."

"Okay, okay. I'm going." She turned around and he smacked her on the bottom. She turned around and shot him a look, but he winked and she had to laugh. She went and washed her hands then got back into bed, like he said. A few minutes later he came back and set the tray down with a single red rose in a vase. "For you, m' lady. If you will allow me…" He lifted the lid and showed her what he had ordered. "We have orange juice, black coffee, oatmeal with apples and cinnamon, bacon, extra crispy, scrambled eggs and blueberry topped French toast."

"Stu, this looks great. Thank you. Now where is yours?"

"Oh, it's in the kitchen."

"Well, go get it. I don't want you eating in the kitchen like it is the servants' quarters."

He started laughing. "Alright, I'll be right back." He came back a few minutes later with a tray of his own and sat down across from his wife.

They sat eating their breakfast and when they were finished Shay said, "My tummy is full now. We thank you Daddy."

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly and rubbed her belly. "Now I've got something for you. I know that I can never get you anything to compare to all you given me, but I want to try." He pulled a box out of his bedside table drawer and handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

She snapped open the lid and gasped when she saw what he bought. "Oh God, they are beautiful!"

"You told me you always wanted something with your birthstone, and I saw it when we were out in California. I am glad you like them." He had gotten her a white gold, diamond and spiderweb turquoise ring, bracelet and necklace. "You can wear them out to dinner tonight at _Bern's_. "

She grabbed him and kissed him "I love them baby, thank you!"

"You're welcome. We also have tickets to see _Twelfth Night_ after dinner. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great Stu!"

"Happy Birthday my love. Oh, I almost forgot. Here is your card."

Shay took it and opened it up and read what he had written _'Shay, no words could ever express to you how thankful I am for the day you were born and the day you walked into my life. Or the day you married me or found out you were having my baby. You have fulfilled every desire of my heart and I can never give you a fraction of what you give to me but I will spend every day, every minute, and every breath trying to make you as happy as you have made me. Happy Birthday to you, my beautiful wife, my soul mate. I love you - Stu.'_

Shay felt tears come to her eyes and she brought him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I love you too."

He pulled away from her and brushed the tears back from her cheeks "don't cry, you are too beautiful."

"You just….so sweet….I can't…"

"Shhh, I meant it and it is the truth. I can never repay all the happiness you have brought into my life. Now don't cry love, I can't stand it. Let's get ready to go to the doctor and find out about our baby okay?"

She nodded but took his face in her hands and kissed him before going to get in the shower. Stu went and put everything up and called to confirm their reservations for dinner. By the time he was done, Shay was out of the shower and he took his turn. She dressed casual and decided wear one of her new maternity baby doll dresses. She was pulling up her hair when Stu came back out. They finish getting ready and climbed into the Escalade and drove to the obstetrician's office.

Shay got checked in and gave them Stu's new insurance cards. When the nurse finally called them back, she could tell her husband was getting more nervous. She stepped on the scale and was surprised by how much she had gained. She decided she was going to ask the doctor if it was normal. He noticed that she seemed to be bothered by her weight and couldn't understand why she would be upset. The nurse showed her to the room and took blood before leaving them alone.

"Love, why did you seem upset when you got off the scale?"

"I just don't think I should be this big right now. I am no pregnancy expert, but I am not sure my weight is in the normal range. What if there's more than one baby? I mean, my mama did have twins."

"Shay, I am sure everything is okay. And I don't think were having twins. You already had an ultrasound several months ago and there was only one baby in there. Don't worry."

He held her hand and stroked her fingers while they waited for the doctor. When he came in he was smiling. "Well, Shay your blood work looks great. Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes, I have, every morning, like you said. What do you think about how much weight I gained? Is it excessive?"

"No, I don't think it is. You are healthy and so is your baby. There is nothing to point to anything being wrong. We will just keep an eye on it. How are you feeling? Any morning sickness, pain in your calves or headaches and visual disturbances?"

"No, none of that. I guess I've been pretty lucky."

"I assume that since you are at 20 weeks, you would like to find out what you are having. Do I assume correct?"

They both started laughing and nodding in Stu spoke up first. "Yes, 100% correct. We would love to know what were having."

"Okay. Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer. Shay, please lie back on the table and pull your dress up so I can see your belly. Here is a sheet to cover up with. I will grab the ultrasound machine and be right back." Stu helped his wife get situated and put the pillow behind her head. He covered up her bottom half with the sheet and stood next to her, holding her hand.

The doctor came back in squeezed the gel out onto her stomach. He moved the wand around until they could see the fetus. "See? There she is, your baby."

Stu beamed "she?"

"Yes, she. Congratulations, it looks like you're having a girl."

"Oh my God, Stu! A girl!"

"Now, let's look around and make sure everything looks okay."

"Yes, please make sure there's not another baby in there to put my wife's mind at ease."

He started to chuckle, "no, there's not another baby. But everything looks great. I will print off this picture for you."

The doctor handed them the photo and took a cloth and wiped the gel off her stomach. "Okay, you are good to go. Come back in a month for another checkup. We will see you then."

Stu should the doctor's hand and thanked him and helped Shay up. Leaving the office they were both ecstatic and couldn't wait to tell everyone their good news. They drove back home and change clothes before settling on the couch to make their phone calls. "Stu, this is the best birthday I've ever had. I am so happy we are having a girl. And your mom will be thrilled."

"I know she will be and I am too. We will have a pretty little girl that looks just like her mummy. I must find a frame for this one as well."

"Why don't we just put them in the baby book?"

"We don't have one yet, and this way we can show them off to everyone who comes over."

Shay laughed, "you have a point. Okay, we'll just get a frame."

"By the way Mum and Dad sent you a birthday present. I have had it hidden, let me go get it."

She opened her present and it was a turquoise rosary. "Oh my! This is beautiful. How did they…?"

"I told them what I was going to get you and Mum saw that and wanted you to have it."

"We have to call them!" She picked up her cell phone and dialed her mother-in-law's number. She put her on speakerphone, and she and Stu gave them the good news. She also thanked them for the gift. They talked for a while before Shay was getting a call from Caiomhe. She switched over to see what her sister had to say.

"Happy birthday baby girl!"

"Thanks. It really is a happy birthday!"

She told her sister what the doctor had said and they made plans to meet for lunch the next day at her house, where they could have a small birthday party for her. She got several other calls and she called her father, all to let them know that they were having a girl. They all wished her happy birthday and expressed their congratulations. Stu texted the boys and she texted Stephie to share their news as well.

That night, they went out to dinner to celebrate. Shay wore a blue green dress to match her new jewelry. After their meal, he took them to the theater to watch the play. He had to admit he wasn't a fan of Shakespeare, but his wife seemed to enjoy it, and that's all that mattered.

A couple of hours later and they were back in the car, heading home. He honestly couldn't wait to get her home to finish her birthday the right way. As they walked into the house, Shay turned and looked up at him "thank you for today baby, it has been perfect."

"You're welcome love, but it isn't over yet." He picked her up and carried her into the house, shutting the door with his foot. He took her down the hall to their bedroom and sat her down. She turned from him and he took the necklace off first and nibbled at her lobes while taking off the earrings. He kissed down her shoulder and slowly unzipped her dress. He let it slip off her body and went to unhook her bra. She shook it off as well and felt his hands reach around and cup her full breasts. She let out a pleasured sigh and arched her back into his sharp groin.

His hands roamed down to caress her round belly and slide her lacy panties down her long legs. She spun to face him and his hand grazed the back of her neck, lowering his lips to hers. She pushed his jacket down his arms and loosened his tie. She unbuttoned his shirt and let it join the pile of clothes. He small hand reached to stroke his erect manhood, making him moan against her lips. He kicked out of his trousers and boxers and walked his wife back to their bed.

He was glad they left the rose petals on the comforter from that morning. She moved to the center of the bed and watched him with eager eyes. He climbed in on top of her and sweetly kissed her lips. "Tonight is about you my love. Let me pleasure you."

He nipped at her soft flesh, placing soft kisses as he made a trail down her body. He slowly took each hard nipple into his mouth and sucked, making her tangle her fingers in his hair. As he languidly worked lower, she started to writhe, the anticipation killing her. "Stu, please baby…" he silenced her with his finger "shhh. Let me."

He lovingly kissed her pregnant belly before moving down lower. He kissed the insides of her thighs, wanting to completely arouse her. He spread her legs wide and dipped his tongue into her wet folds. She moaned loudly and thrust her hips into the air. He knew she was more than ready for him, but he wasn't ready to give her what she wanted yet. He slipped two fingers inside her and curled them, knowing he found her sweet spot. While he worked his fingers, his tongue flitted across her clit.

She couldn't take the exquisite torture anymore and let her climax overtake her. He held on to her as she came, lapping up her juices. She begged him to ease her aching and fill her completely so he granted her wish. He gripped his thick shaft and gently worked it further inside her. She brought her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. His hard body slid against hers as he angled his thrusts deeper. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, him worshiping her body with his. She was rapt with him, her body and soul consumed by him. She stroked his back, feeling his muscles rippling under her touch. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. He whispered words of love against her skin, not wanting to ever stop feeling her this way.

His body was finally telling him he had to release. He was so close but he had to bring her to orgasm once more. He reached between them and thumbed her clit and felt her clench around his cock. Her screaming his name pushed him over the edge and he bellowed as he came deep inside her. He fell against her, only his elbows holding him up. She sweetly kissed his chest and breathlessly thanked him. With sweat dripping from his nose, he kissed her before rolling off. He pulled her against him and she fell asleep with him cradling her in his arms.


	92. Chapter 92

Before Stu was set to leave again, she had him get the Christmas stuff out of storage so they could put up the tree. "You know love, it has been a long time since I decorated a tree" he told her as they went through the boxes. She handed him the stockings and he hung those up first.

"This is the first year in a while that I have had a real tree. I usually just have the fake one" she said with a laugh.

"I like the real ones better. More traditional. So what do you want me to start with love?"

"Um, the lights. We need to make sure these strings work first though." They tested their strands and only one didn't work, so Stu started stringing them up. Next, she handed him the silver garland to put on the tree. Once he was done, they grabbed the ornaments and started placing them on the tree. As she pulled them out, she showed them to him. "Every year, Mama got us our own ornament and had them engraved. Daddy gave me all of mine last year."

"They are pretty, Shay."

"Stu, this year, I wanted us to have one, to commemorate our first Christmas together." She pulled out a small box and handed it to him. He smiled and opened it. It was a silver ball with their names on it and the picture from their Christmas cards they sent.

"I like it love. Our first of many." He kissed her softly before going back to finishing the tree. When they were done, she handed him the star to put on the top.

"Have I told you how great it is that you are so tall?"

"You have, but you can tell me again, love" he replied with a smirk.

"Well, I am thrilled that my hubby is so tall and strong and sexy" Shay smirked back.

He placed the star on the tree, and she turned out the lights. "It looks great, baby."

"It really does."

She sat on the couch and he joined her, pulling her against his chest. The puppy curled up at her feet and they listened to Christmas music. "This is perfect. Just think, next year, we will be sitting here with our little girl. This time last year, I would have never thought my life would be this happy. This year has, by far, been the best of my life, my love.

"Mine too."

A week later, she invited her father over to break the news to him that they were going to England for Christmas. "Wha' do ya mean yer no' comin' fer Christmas lass?"

"Daddy, we are going to spend the holidays in Manchester."

"Yeh hav' never no' been home fer Christmas."

"Yes, and I have never been married before either. Look, Stu doesn't get to see his parents very much and we spent Thanksgiving with all of you. Why are you making such a fuss about this? Did you give my sisters a hard time when they first got married too?"

"Well, Ah don' recall….."

"Right. Daddy, don't begrudge us spending time with his family. He is away from them so much. I can see you every day if I want. Please, just work with us. We can get together the weekend before or something. We are not flying out until Monday night after the show. You promised you would try."

"Yer right love, Ah did. Yer just me baby an' it is hard. Talk ta yer sisters an' decide wha' yehs wan' ta do. Ah will go along wit' it."

Shay hugged her father and smiled "I will, thank you, Daddy."

"Alright, Ah'm goin' ta go now. Ah need ta meet yer brother at tha club in a few minutes. Thank yeh fer lunch _mo grá_."

"You're welcome. I love you. Be careful."

"Ah love yeh too. Ah will." He kissed her cheek and left to meet Liam.

She went to clean up the kitchen and wait for Stu to call. She was glad she had taken a PRN position in the OR and let the new anesthetist Mike take her full-time spot. She enjoyed being able to be home with Stu when he was there and have more free time to get everything ready for the baby. She really liked being able to work when she wanted, on her own schedule. The guys had been understanding, and they all agreed it was for the best for the time being.

When he finally called, she curled up on the couch to talk to him. She told him about talking to her father and wanting to plan their family dinner for the following weekend. "That would be great, love. How is our little one?"

"She is just fine, Daddy. She is moving around a lot. I think I have gained more weight since last week too."

"You are beautiful, and remember what the doctor said, you are both healthy. Please don't worry about that, Shay."

"I am trying not to, but Stu I can barely see my shoes now. How big will I be in the next four months?"

"You will still be a gorgeous as you are now. I don't care how big you get, as long as you are both well."

"You say that now. Just wait till you can't get your arms all the way around me."

"Stop it Séighín. I don't want you stressing over your weight. I mean it. You are having my child, and no one is more beautiful to me than you."

"Thank you, baby. I just feel all blah."

Stu tried not to chuckle "blah?"

"Yeah, just, blah. Hard to explain. Anyway, when can I expect my sexy hubby home?"

"After we film SmackDown tonight, we are catching a flight back to Tampa. I should be in around 3 am."

"Okay, I will meet you."

"No, it's okay love. We will share a taxi."

She agreed and they talked for a while before hanging up. She was glad that he and Drew seemed to be working out their problems and getting along. She called Caiomhe and Cara and they decided to go do some Christmas shopping and she wanted to talk to them about getting together. She changed clothes and met them at the mall. They walked around for a while and her sister asked her "do you need to sit down baby? Are you getting tired?"

She smiled "no, Keevie, I'm okay. I am used to being on my feet. Anyway, I want to go in Macy's. I need to pick out our gifts for his family. Stu asked me to get them since he didn't have a lot of time."

"Are you looking forward to Christmas in England, Aunt Shay?"

"I really am. I told Stu how much I love _A Christmas Carol_ and the whole 'English Christmas' idea. He just laughs at me. I really can't wait; I am just that excited."

"Well, I am so glad you like your in-laws. Gail seems very nice and welcoming. We had fun with her when they were in" Caiomhe told her.

"She is great. I love her a lot, and she has been very motherly to me. It feels good to be able to call her and get advice or just talk. I couldn't ask for a better mother-in-law. His whole family has been so good to me. I wish Daddy would have been that way with Stu. But at least he is trying now."

"I agree. Better late than never I suppose. So have you gotten your hubby's presents?"

"Yes, I got his already. Just need to get some stocking stuffers."

"I hope you got him a razor. He needs to shave that crap off" Cara said with a smirk.

"Hey chickie, I happen to like his beard. It is sexy as hell. I got him a new watch because he needs one, and wallet, some Stone Roses CDs and a tee, a poker set, some clothes and a guitar. His is kind of old so I got him Gibson Les Paul."

"Oooh nice choice. He likes the Stone Roses?"

"Yeah, he likes them a lot. I am not much of a fan, but that's okay. He doesn't usually make me listen to them! Anyway, after all the money I spent on the boat, he said I couldn't spend too much for Christmas. We are opening our presents before we go though. A quiet night at the house, just us and the puppy."

"Sounds sweet. I think Saturday would be fine for all of us to get together. I am sure everyone could make it then."

"Great! I will make the turkey as always" Shay told them.

They talked more about the family dinner before finishing their shopping. Shay told them that she wanted to go to Toys 'R' Us before they left to get presents for all the kids. She picked out presents for the youngest of her nieces and nephews and for her new nephews too. She was glad that she had finished most of her shopping; she just dreaded having to wrap all the things she bought. When she made it home, she unloaded everything and set to wrapping presents. She spent several hours in the floor, but when she was done, she arranged them all under the tree. She kept his family's gifts separate so they didn't accidentally take them to her family's house.

Stu got home early the next morning, and smiled at the presents under the tree. He snuck into their bedroom and slipped into bed beside her. He slunk his arm around her and rubbed her stomach. He gently kissed the back of her neck. She moaned softly and started to wake up "mmm hi baby."

"Good morning my love."

"I'm glad you're home."

"Me too. You know, I had a house before, but I didn't have a home until I met you. Now I feel this is where I belong. You are home, Séighín."

Shay rolled over and stroked his cheek "you will always have a home with me, right here in my heart. I missed you so much."

"I missed you more." He leaned in to kiss her, his tongue brushing across her lips. She pulled him on top of her and ran her hands up and down his back. When they separated, she apologized "I'm sorry baby, but I have to go to the loo. I have to pee all the time now." He smiled and pecked her lips "okay, love." He moved off of her and let her get up.

When she came out of the bathroom, she made them breakfast and he looked around the tree. She told him what she had bought for his family and told him about their family get-together Saturday. She also told him that when she spoke to his mother, Gail told her that they would pick them up from the airport. They lounged around for a couple of hours before Stu actually started to feel sleepy. She climbed into bed with him and stroked his back and shoulders. He laid his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair. Soon he had fallen asleep.

The next few days passed by and they made it through another holiday with the McKinneys. Shay was proud that her father really seemed to be trying, even buying Stu a leather travel case for Christmas. Stu remarked to his wife after they made it home that he really was starting to feel like part of the family.

The next night, they had a small dinner at their house, just the two of them. Shay cooked steaks because her husband said he had his fill of turkey. After they ate, they settled in the living room and got their presents for each other out. "Okay baby, you have to look in your stocking first; that is the rule!"

"Whose rule?"

"Well, mine. Ha! Just, here, look in it." He turned it upside down on the couch and started going through everything. He laughed at the naughty gift she had thrown in there. "A cock ring, Shay?"

"Yes! And it vibrates! Look!"

He chuckled at her "well, thank you, I think."

She went through her stocking and found he had bought her diamond earrings. "They are gorgeous Stu. Thank you. Now, you can open the rest of yours."

"No, we take turns. I open one, then you. That is my rule."

She smiled "okay okay. But you got to save the big one for last."

He opened the small box, and found a titanium Gucci watch. "Oh Shay."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Very nice. Classy. Thank you. Your turn."

He handed her a pretty box. When she opened it, she gasped. "Oh, it is so beautiful." It was a blown glass elephant to add to her collection.

They exchanged presents back and forth until it was their last ones. "Okay Stu, I really hope you like this." She held her breath as he ripped the paper. He saw the black guitar case and beamed at her "you got me…"

"Open it, baby." He unzipped the guitar case and grinned from ear to ear "you got me a Gibson? Oh my, Shay, you got me a Gibson Les Paul!" He grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I know you have a Fender, but I am fonder of Gibsons. I was hoping you would like it."

"I do baby. It is awesome. Now, yours." She slowly pulled back the ribbons and paper, and was surprised. "Stu…"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Of course I love it! I don't have a music box, and this one is exquisite."

"I found it online. It is Victorian and made out of solid silver. It was made in Switzerland too love. I am glad you like it. You are hard to buy for, Shay. You have everything" he told her with a smile.

"You have already given me all I need, but thank you for the presents."

"I feel the same way, and you are welcome."

He tried out his new guitar and she changed into her silk pajamas he got her. It started getting late, and he knew they had to fly out early so they went to bed, making love before they fell asleep.

The next morning, they caught their flight and Shay followed Stu around all that day for his appearances. That evening, they showed up and the arena. Shay stayed backstage, waiting for Stu to be done so they could fly out. While Stu was having his tag match, Shay saw Drew coming out of the locker room looking glum. "Hey Drew."

"Oh, hi Shay. How are you?"

"Um, good. How are you doing?"

"I'm, okay. I'm making it."

"Are you going home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't really feel the same, you know" he told her with his head down.

"I know, but it will do you good to be with your dad, and your brother. I know how hard it is, but you are strong, and you will get through it. I promise you have already made it through the hardest part." She reached out and rubbed his arm.

He bit back his tears and forced a smile "I know."

"Look, you have my number if you need to talk. Anytime Drew, I meant that." He went to hug her and stopped himself. She looked up at him "no, it's okay." He put his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. When Stu came back, he saw her embracing Drew. He felt a pang of jealousy, but pushed it away. Drew had made every effort to prove he was remorseful and willing to make amends, and he knew Shay was just trying to be a friend. He saw that by Shay helping Drew, she was helping herself as well. He was beginning to renew his trust in both of them.

He walked up and patted Drew on the shoulder "hey mate. You okay?"

Drew wiped his eyes and nodded "yeah, I'm okay. I need to go though, got to get to the airport. Have a great holiday you two. And thanks Shay."

"You're welcome. Remember what I said. Have a safe trip."

He walked away and Stu looked at his wife "are _you_ okay, love?"

"Of course, I'm fine. Why don't you go grab your shower so we can get gone too baby?" He agreed and kissed her before he went into the locker room. She watched Drew as he walked out and felt a twinge in her heart.


	93. Chapter 93

After a long flight to England, they finally landed in Manchester. On the way, she talked non-stop about the trip and convinced Stu that they should have a New Year's party for their friends and family when they got back. Owen picked them up while Gail was at home cooking. They piled the bags in the car and headed for their house. "How was your flight?"

"It was good, Dad. My wife was too excited to sleep however" Stu said smiling over at Shay.

Owen laughed "well we are glad you could make it. Your mum has got a very special Christmas planned for you two."

"Really? Like what?" Stu asked.

"You will see."

When they made it to their home, Shay was almost giddy inside. She was looking forward to seeing more of England and his family. Shay went in first while the guys grabbed their luggage. "Gail? Where are you?"

She came out of the kitchen "Oh, Shay, you are finally here! Oh give me a hug!" She embraced her and pulled back surprised "look at you! You look so beautiful! You are really showing now, love!"

Shay nervously laughed "yes, please don't remind me!"

Stu came in and she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek "hello son! Happy Christmas!"

"Hi Mum. Happy Christmas! It smells great in here. What are you cooking?"

"It's a surprise, dear. Now why don't you go put your things up and I will make us some tea."

After they got settled in, they brought the presents out and placed them all under the tree for later when his brother's family came over for dinner. Later, they took a short nap before it was time for everyone else to arrive. Stu convinced his mother to tell him what she had planned, but she made him promise to keep it secret. Shay offered to help cook, but Gail shooed her out of the kitchen.

When Martin and his family got there, the first thing he asked "what is Mum cooking, mate? It smells delicious."

"She has sworn me to secrecy. Said it is a surprise."

"Ahh, okay then. Shay, you look beautiful. Glad you are with us."

She hugged him and smiled "thanks. I am glad I am here too." Sophie hugged her as well and rubbed her stomach "so Gail told us you are having a girl."

"Yes! We found out a couple of weeks ago."

"We are all so glad! We need a little girl in the family" she replied.

Gail came out of the kitchen and welcomed everyone "I am thankful you are all here! Sit down, sit down!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to help? I can't stand you doing all this work while we are sitting on our behinds!" Shay told her.

"I am sure, love. Now boys, come and give your Granny a kiss, yeah?" She sat down in the chair and they boys climbed up in her lap and she asked them about what Santa brought them for Christmas. Sophie told them "the boys love their Leap Pads. They play with them all the time and hardly won't go anywhere without them."

Shay smiled at her "good! I saw them when I was getting one for my brother's little girl for her birthday."

"Yes, my wife likes educational toys. I am sure our daughter will be doing calculus before she starts kindergarten!" Stu remarked.

They all started laughing "nothing wrong with that. Kids are sponges. They can learn so much when they are young" Sophie told them. "I wish more parents took an interest in their children's educations."

A couple of hours later, Gail went back in the kitchen to finish dinner, not allowing anyone else to help. When she had finally finished setting the table and getting everything in serving dishes, she let everyone go in the dining room. She had lit candles and decorated the table very traditionally. Shay gasped when she looked at the meal on the table. Gail smiled at her, but everyone else looked confused.

"How did you know…."

"Stu told me how much you love _A Christmas Carol_, so Owen and I decided to give you a Charles Dickens Christmas. The boys never much cared for old-fashioned, so I am glad to have someone in the family to do this for. Everyone, please have a seat."

Shay smiled up at Stu and he softly pecked her lips. She walked over to her mother-in-law and hugged her. She whispered "you didn't have to do all of this, but I am so happy you did. Thank you so much."

"Awww, you're welcome, love." She went back over and sat down next to her husband and squeezed his hand. He thought to himself how much he loved the fact that something like this could please her so much. "Just as in the book, we have roast goose with onion and sage stuffing. The sides I fudged a little on because we need more variety than the Cratchits had. Owen, will you carve the goose please?"

"Of course, my dear."

While he was doing that, everyone passed the dishes around, making their plates. When he was done, the goose and stuffing was served. Once they were done, he stood to say grace. They held hands and bowed their heads. "Heavenly Father, God of all gifts, we thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day. We are grateful each of those who are gathered around this table. We ask you to bless us and our food and to bless those we love who are not with us today. In our gratitude and love, we remember your humble birth, and pray for those who are without enough to eat. We remember the stable in which you were born and pray for those who have no place to live. We remember your message of caring and giving, and we pray for peace in families and nations throughout the world. We give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts to life this Christmas Day and forever. Amen."

As they sat enjoying their dinner, Shay was blown away by how sweet Gail was to her. She couldn't believe she had gone out of her way to do something so special for them. She glanced over at Stu, thankful that she met him and had been brought into his wonderful family. She could never have imagined that she would meet a man as amazing as Stu. A man who would bless her with a child and new relatives that would help her mend the whole in her heart. Stu saw her looking at him and could see the emotion in her eyes. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about, but she appeared happy. He leaned over and kissed her temple.

After dinner, Gail went into the kitchen to bring out dessert. She came back in and sat down the platter. "Now, for the _coup de grâce__, _plum pudding with brandy butter sauce. It is traditionally doused with brandy and lit, but Shay cannot have alcohol so none of that. I cooked the sauce long enough to evaporate the brandy out it however." She plated the pudding slices and drizzled the sauce over it. When Shay was handed hers, she looked in awe at it. She lifted it to her nose and breathed deeply. "It smells incredible."

Stu took her fork and got a morsel onto it "open up, love." She grinned at him, and he gently fed her a bite. She closed her eyes and savored it. "Mmmm, oh my gosh, that is delicious!" Gail clapped her hands "I am so glad you like it! I was afraid you wouldn't!"

"Of course I like it! My dad tried to make something like this one year, like his mom used to make, but it didn't turn out well at all. It was horrible" she told them laughing. "My dad is a pretty good cook, but desserts are not his strong suit."

After dinner, everyone retired to the living room to open presents. They exchanged gifts while music played quietly in the background. The boys liked the WWE action figures that Shay picked out for them, and Stu was pleased with the gifts she got for his parents and his brother and sister-in-law. Martin handed Shay her present and grinned "we hope you like this. Sophie picked it out." She smiled brightly when she unwrapped it and saw the box was a Union Jack pattern. She turned it and saw it was a snow globe. "It's London! I love it! Thank you!" She pulled it out and showed it to Stu. "It is Big Ben and Buckingham Palace, and the London Eye!"

"Well, we are glad you like it. Stu said you would."

"I do, I do!"

Owen spoke up, "this is our gift for you, Shay" and handed her a present. She pulled out the card while Stu was opening his presents. She read the gift certificate and looked at the book. She squealed and scared her husband. "Oh my God! You didn't! Stu, Stu, look!" She grabbed his arm and tugged it. "Look what you parents did!"

She handed him the gift certificate and got out of the floor. She hugged Owen and kissed his cheek, before walking over to Gail. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around her. "This is perfect! You have given me the best Christmas I have had in such a long time. I feel like a little girl again. Thank you both so much!"

"You are certainly welcome, dear."

Martin looked at his brother "what the hell did they get her, mate?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"A carriage tour of lights down at Wythenshawe Park, and a book of Charles Dickens Christmas stories."

"Is that all? I would have thought she was going to meet the Queen!" he chuckled. "You are right, she is very easily pleased. Quite an endearing trait, I must say." Shay looked at him and he winked.

"I have always loved that about her, the little things that she took delight in. It really doesn't take grandiose gestures to impress her."

She walked back over and sat down next to Stu. "I am just that way. I would much rather give presents than get them. I have always been like that, even when I was a kid. I like to watch people's faces when they open their gifts. I told Stu when we first started dating that I am pretty low maintenance."

"She is. She goes crazy with gift-giving though, as you can all see."

"Yes, I see that" Martin said pointing at their presents. "You said she got you a boat for your birthday."

"Not just a boat, a floating house."

"I just wanted it to be special. I have saved my money for a long time, always working overtime, picking up extra shifts, staying busy. I worked hard for it, and wanted to invest it into something we could enjoy for years. Stu was shocked to say the least."

"I was, very much."

Gail got up and served them warm punch, non-alcoholic of course, and they sat around talking before Martin and his family went back home. He and Stu made plans to get together before they flew back home. Soon, they all turned in for the night. Shay climbed into bed and Stu followed. He went to turn out the lamp and she stopped him. "Baby, can I get you to do something for me before we go to sleep?"

"Certainly, love. What is it?"

"Will you read to me?"

"What?"

"Will you read to me? Just the last stave, please. I would love to hear it read with your lovely voice and accent."

Stu smiled brightly at her "how can I refuse a request like that?" He took the book from her and flipped to the last part. She snuggled close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She listened as he read, picturing the scene in her head.

"_Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Tim, who did not die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good old world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but he let them laugh, and little heeded them; for he was wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe, for good, at which some people did not have their fill of laughter in the outset; and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, he thought it quite as well that they should wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him. He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God bless us, every one_!" Stu closed the book "the end."

Shay brushed a tear from her cheek and stretched up to kiss her husband. "That was brilliant. Thank you baby."

"You're welcome, my love. Good night."

The next day, they went site seeing around town, before that night, going for their carriage ride. Shay hooked her arm in his, and nestled herself close to his body. She loved the way the lights shone on the snow. "This is amazing Stu. I don't think I ever want to leave."

He laughed "you will love. The snow would get old. You would emphatically miss Florida and all that sunshine."

She smiled back "you are right, I probably would. I am just so astonished at your parents doing this for me. I love your family so much. I really couldn't have asked for a better family to marry into."

"They love you too. Our little girl will be very spoilt."

"I know. But she will definitely be the apple of her daddy's eye."

A/N

_coup de grâce _= (coo-duh-grahss) literally French for "blow of mercy", but also used figuratively to mean a finishing touch


	94. Chapter 94

They spent the next couple of days in Manchester, Stu showing his wife around town. He even drove them to his old home town and took her to a Preston North End football game in Deepdale. Shay wasn't very interested in soccer, but it made her husband happy, even though his team lost. When they finally made it back home, she went to planning a New Year's Eve party. She asked Stu to call and invite his friends and she would invite her friends and family. Most everyone they invited had agreed to come and they told them to bring their bathing suits.

That day, Shay and Stu went to buy party supplies. She dragged him to the store to help get all the groceries and alcohol she wanted to stock up on. She also bought more beach towels for everyone to use.

"Shay, we aren't feeding an army" he told her with a laugh.

"But your friends eat like a man on death row getting his last meal" she chuckled.

"Well, you do have a point, love. I am glad we are doing this. We really haven't done this sort of thing since we have been together."

"I know. I think it will be nice. I really would like to get to know more of your friends. Really Ste and Heath and Stephie are the only ones I know. Besides Drew."

"They want to get to know you too; the woman who stole away my heart" he said with a cheeky smile. They finished their shopping and headed back home, Stu unloading the SUV when they got there. She had him start pulling more chairs out of the garage. She started working on the food and shortly Cara and Caoimhe arrived to help her in the kitchen. She sent her brother-in-law Brian out to help Stu and bribed him with a beer.

"So Shay, how was your English Christmas?" her sister asked her while she was preparing the meat to go into the Caja China roasting boxes.

"Oh, it was marvelous! I haven't had that much fun in years. Gail is just so good to me." She heard the doorbell and sent Cara to answer it.

"Well, I am so happy for you. You know Brian's mother and I don't get along so well, so I am glad his mom is sweet to you."

"Me too."

When Cara came back in, she was followed by Ríona and Danny. "Hey guys! Danny, will you start carrying these out back. They are taking up a lot of room. Stu will show you what to do with them."

"Sure. What the hell is in these anyway?"

"Well, one is sour pork, one is chicken, and this one is roast beef."

"Smells good. We may need to invest in these boxes."

"They are great and safer than a fire and work better than a grill. They are kind of like a smoker but don't take as long."

"I like the luau feel Shay" Ríona told her.

"Stu and I wanted to do something different. We haven't had a party here since we got together and we wanted to have everyone over to have a good time. Just wait till it gets dark. We bought some glow sticks to throw in the pool."

"Cool! What are you going to do for music though?"

"Oh, Liam is taking care of that. He is bringing the DJ equipment to set up. Actually, I figured he would be here by now."

"I am sure he will be here soon. So are Stu's friends coming?" Caoimhe asked.

"Um, yeah, several of them that live close. He is excited for them to come over. Okay, why don't y'all start on the other dishes and I am going to go check on the boys and make sure they are doing it right." She walked out back and the guys were laughing. "Well, have you boys got everything ready to go?"

"We are working on it, love. I think we may need more charcoal from the garage."

"Okay, baby. Just so you get it started. We can't feed everyone raw meat" she said with a laugh.

"Don't worry. We are getting it started. Won't be too long love." He leaned down to kiss her before shooing her back into the house. Soon Liam and Mark got there with their wives and headed into the back yard. Once the meat was going, the men started putting up the tiki torches for light. Liam even had the idea to make a limbo bar.

Shay stayed in the kitchen and sent Cara and Ríona out to help set up the decorations and the wet bar. "You two have really gone all out haven't you?" Caoimhe asked as she cut up fruit for the sangria punch.

"Yeah, I guess we have. I just want everyone to have a good time. It's New Year's Eve! I want to ring in the new year right. This will be the best year of my life, I know it. Soon we will have our little girl and we will be a real family. Life is about as perfect as it can get for us."

A few of hours passed and it started getting darker and more of their guests started to arrive. She had Cara ushering people through the house to the back. Heath and Stephie arrived and she introduced them to her family. Over the past few months, she had become good friends with her and wanted her family to meet them. Stephie laughed that they had bonded because of both their husbands being gone so much.

As more of his friends arrived, Stu was the ideal host, introducing his wife and her family. Shay was excited when Corey finally got there, since it had been a while since she saw him. She went back into the kitchen and was surprised to see Drew standing there with a blonde woman on his arm. He smiled brightly at her "Hi Shay."

"Uh, hey Drew."

"This is Hannah. Love, this is Shay, my friend's wife."

Shay reluctantly offered her hand "nice to meet you. Welcome."

"Thanks. This place is like, totally cool. Drewsie said you had a nice house. Wow, you are really preggo. You didn't mention that, pumpkin."

"Um, yeah, I am."

"Sweetums, let's go outside by the pool, okay? I want to take this off and show off my new bikini" she told him as she shot Shay a look over her shoulder. Before he could answer, she was pushing him out the back door. Shay had to turn around and take a deep breath. She got a death grip on the counter and tried to calm herself down. She shortly heard a commotion and ran outside to see what was going on. She saw Mark and Liam both squaring off with Drew. She yelled at them to stop but was too late. Liam swung and punched Drew in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Why is this mother fucker here after everything he did?"

"Look, I invited him so leave him alone." She knelt down and touched Drew's cheek. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head 'yes' up at her. By now Stu had left his cooking duties to see what the fuss was.

"Are you shitting me? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because I want him here, damn it!" she shouted. They were all taken aback by her response. Drew stood up beside her and smiled "thank you, lassie."

She glanced at Stu and he didn't look amused. "Listen, I swear I have said this a thousand times, but I guess I will have to say it again. I have forgiven Drew for what he did. He wouldn't have done it if his mind was right and his mind would have been right if it wasn't for you and your thug friends going after him. If I can move past it, you can. Now I want you to leave him alone. I mean it." She wanted to say something about Stu putting them up to it, but she didn't want to cause an even bigger to-do.

"I will just go, Shay. I don't want to cause any problems."

"You weren't causing any problems, Drew. As far as I could tell, you were standing here minding your own business. I don't want you to leave."

"Séighín, you cannot be seriously defending this asshole!"

"Liam, let it go. You should be fucking grateful that he didn't have your asses thrown in jail anyway. As I told my husband, if I can forgive him, you all sure as hell should be able to." She turned to Drew and took his arm "come in the house and I will get you an icepack." He followed her into the house and Liam looked at Stu "you can't be happy about this."

"Well, she is right. He has changed, I can trust him again. More to the point, you know how stubborn your sister is. Me acting jealous and making a big deal out of it will just make it worse. Part of her cares for him, even after everything, so I just have to have faith in her, and him."

"You are a bigger man than I am. I couldn't do it. But, I will respect your house and her wishes. I won't say another damn thing about it." He walked off and Mark trailed after him. "Are you sure Liam?"

"Yeah, for now. But don't take your eyes off him. I don't trust that mother fucker. I saw the way he looked at my sister. He wants her."

Shay pulled an ice pack out of the freezer and handed it to Drew "here you go."

"Cheers, love."

"Why don't you sit down for a minute, and compose yourself before you go back outside, Drew?" He agreed and sat down at the table, holding the ice to his cheek. She stood in front of him and touched his hand, "let me see how bad it is." She looked at his jaw and saw a bruise starting to come to the surface. She stroke his cheek and told him "I can't fucking believe my brother."

"It's alright, love. I had it coming."

"No, you didn't. They already did plenty to you."

"Thank you for what you said out there. You don't know how much it means to me that you forgive me."

"Drew, you had the chance to take advantage of me, I was drunk and vulnerable, but you did the right thing. I believe that you are a good man, and you made a mistake; one that if they had just left you alone, never would have happened. I know you did some shady things before that, but it is all in the past. You are my friend now and I won't let anyone treat you badly in my home."

He reached out and hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek "thank you. Your words mean everything to me."

Stu could see Drew hugging Shay through the window. He started to get a little angry, but was trying to suppress it. He thought back to therapy and knew he had to believe his own words. He knows she loves him and not Drew. He decided to go and get a drink and trust his wife. He was trying to not let it get to him.

"How were your holidays?"

"Well, as good as they could be I guess. It was strange without my mum, but I guess you understand that."

"I do. Better than most. How is your father and younger brother doing?"

"They are making it. Thankfully John lives in Ayr and spends a lot of time with my dad. He is supposed to come for a visit in a couple of months. By the way, they were both shocked to see you. I should thank you for that as well. They got to see the woman I hurt had forgiven me. I just wish Mum could have seen it. I wanted her to be proud of me again."

"She is, Drew. She sees you and knows."

He took her hand and softly kissed it "no wonder Stu loves you so much. I have never met anyone so loving and forgiving before. I don't deserve your kindness, but I am so grateful for it."

Hannah burst in the back door "Drewsie, you are still in here? You left me all alone" she said pouting. Shay had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"He is fine, since you didn't ask by the way" she told her with a scowl.

"Humphfttt" she breathed out before grabbing Drew's arm and pulling him outside. Shay was fighting back the desire to rip her hair out. _'What a bitch!'_ She sighed and walked back outside to find her husband. She was intercepted by Stephen.

"Are yeh alright lass?"

"Yeah, just great. Having the time of my life. My brother shows his ass at what is supposed to be a party. Why is it that we Irish can't just help but make a scene, Ste?"

He chuckled "Ah don't know, love. Maybe we just like the attention."

"Maybe so. I am going to go find my husband. Get yourself something to eat."

She spotted Stu helping Danny carve the meat and place it on platters. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him "need some help, baby?"

"No, we have it. Drew okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. Just a bruise." Stu loosed himself from her grip and handed her the platter. "Will you go place this on the table, love?"

"Uh, sure." As she walked off, she got the sinking feeling that her husband was upset with her. Nothing was going how it was supposed to and the night had just started.


	95. Chapter 95

When all the food was ready, Stu told everyone to grab a plate. He saw Shay sitting beside the pool, dangling her feet in the water. He felt bad for being so cold to her earlier. "Love, why don't you get something to eat?"

"I don't want anything right now."

"Are you sure? I can make you…"

"No. I'm not hungry now" she gruffly replied. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just go eat, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Tell me what is wrong."

"You're an educated man. I am sure you can figure it out, Stuart." She stood up and walked away, leaving him stunned. He cursed under his breath "damn it." He quickly got up and followed her. She went into the house and he trailed after her. He took her arm and she spun around. "I'm sorry, Shay. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was just upset when I saw you hugging Drew. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it."

"Stu, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Drew. How many times do I have to say it? I was being a friend. Look, I don't want to fight about this, especially with all your friends here. We are supposed to be having fun, remember?"

"I don't want to fight either. You're right, and I'm sorry. Come back out with me and get something to eat. I know you and the baby must be hungry." He rubbed her stomach and smiled. "Please don't be angry with me, love."

Her expression softened and she reached her hand around his neck. "Kiss me." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He caressed her back and slid down to cup her ass.

They didn't realize that they had an audience. Hannah walked up to Drew and asked him "what are you looking at sweetums? Oh. Her. Drewsie, you are here with me. She broke your heart remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I broke hers too."

"Forget her. Come on." She hooked her arm in his and pulled him towards the table. "Now don't you worry about her anymore. Let that big eared, crooked nose, freckled loser have her. She is fat, and a whore, and I really don't think she is all that pretty. I mean, you have me."

Drew turned to her with fury in his eyes "don't _ever _talk about her like that again. I may be here with you but you will never understand how much I still love her. It kills me seeing her with him and carrying his child. It broke my heart to let her go but I did it because of how much she means to me. So shut your mouth." He walked away, leaving his date speechless. She knew that he still cared for Shay, but she wanted him to forget all those feelings. He met her in jail and opened up to her about everything that happened. She was seeing a secure future with Drew, if she could only get him to fall for her. He didn't know she was conning him.

Back inside, Shay and Stu were making up. "I want our first New Year to be special, love."

"I do too. Let's not argue anymore, baby."

"We won't. Let's get back to our guests." He nudged her back as they walked out the door. They joined everyone else and grabbed something to eat. Shay got lots of compliments on the food and questions about the Caja Chinas. As people got done eating, they started getting in the pool. Stu threw the glow sticks into the water and everyone liked them.

"Come on, get in the water with me, Shay" Stu told her.

"You go ahead. I am going to go change. I will be right back out." He nodded and jumped into the water. She went into the bedroom and changed into her maternity tankini and sarong skirt. She grabbed a towel and headed back outside. She saw everyone in the water, and decided she would sit out for a while. She grabbed a chair next to her sister.

She looked over at Drew and he was kissing Hannah. Caoimhe noticed Shay's look of disgust and called her on it. "What is on your mind little one?"

Her sister's voice jolted her out of her haze "Hmmm? What?"

"What is up with you, Shay? Do you still want Drew?"

"What? No, of course not."

"Then why are you giving them the evil eye?"

"What is he doing with her? She is all wrong for him. She's trouble."

"I guess he needs someone sweet and kind, sensitive and loving, I don't know, more like you?"

"Don't be absurd! I love Stu. We are starting a family. I just don't want to see Drew hurt. He deserves someone better than that bleach blonde, fake titty hussy."

"Séighín, I have known you your entire life. Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Okay, maybe you aren't lying, but you aren't telling the entire truth. You still care for him, don't you?"

"I care about him, yes. He is my friend now."

"Bullshit. I know how attracted you were to him. To quote you, you said you wanted him desperately."

Shay started to turn red "well, that was then. A whole lot of shit has changed since then."

"Obviously not everything. At least admit it to yourself that part of you wants him. There is a part you have never been able to let go of. And I think you care more about him than you will ever admit. Even to your own heart."

"That is ludicrous! I am in love with my husband, not Andrew Galloway!"

"I didn't say you don't love Stu! But there is part of you that does love Drew. I can see it. And you had better deal with it. I don't think you could have forgiven him for everything if you didn't love him."

"You are being ridiculous! I don't want to talk to you anymore. What you are saying is preposterous!" Shay stormed off and took off her skirt before calling to Stu to help her into the pool. She grabbed him and pushed him against the pool and kissed him roughly. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and sucked his lip when she pulled back.

"Wow! What was that for, love?"

She took his face in her hands "I love you very much, Stuart Bennett."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Caoimhe shook her head and spoke low "you better own up to your feelings before they bite you in the ass little sister."

Stu held his wife in his arms proudly. He whispered in her ear "this bathing suit is quite sexy, my love. I can't wait to get you out of it."

"Just wait, baby. I will be all yours later."

Drew was trying not to watch Shay and Stu together, but his gaze kept wandering back to them. He wanted so much to let her go, but he couldn't seem to. He thought back to when he first met her, how different things could have turned out for them. He regretted things going the way they did, and blamed himself. He thought back to her visiting him in the hospital after his surgery, when she kissed him. He realized that was the only time that she really kissed him. She wasn't drunk and he didn't force her; she did it of her own free will. He remembered how soft her lips were and her vanilla lips gloss, and how sweet and gentle her touch was. He wanted so much to go back to that moment and change every decision he made after that.

He recalled Stu coming to see him and threatening him to leave her alone. At the time, it seemed like the right thing to do, but now he wishes he had fought for her. He thought that maybe if he had went home with her, he wouldn't have ended up sick and never would have went crazy and hurt her. He shook his head, trying to shake those thoughts from his mind. He saw the night he attacked her in his mind again. He saw her face and heard her crying. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Hannah saw him and shook his arm "hey, what's wrong with you huh?"

"Nothing. Not important."

"Look, if it is about her, just let it go. She is happily married and very pregnant. Come on, let's just go and I will make her a distant memory." She slipped her hand across the front of his shorts and grinned "I can't wait to feel that big dick."

He moved her hand away "stop. Not now." He left her standing there, sulking. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

Drew searched out Stephen and pulled him away from the crowd to talk. "What's the problem, lad?"

"I thought I could do this but I am not sure I can, mate."

"What exactly are yeh talking about?"

"Being this close to Shay. I thought I could, but I am not convinced I can. I still love her, mate. And when she is so kind to me, it makes me love her more."

"But that doesn't mean the lass love yeh, Drew. She cares about yeh, yeah, obviously. But she loves Stu. Ah told yeh way back when not to get involved didn't Ah?"

"Yes, you did. But I can't help how I feel, Ste."

"Well yeh had damn well better try. Yeh just got them both to trust yeh and let yeh back in their lives. Don't fuck it up."

"I didn't set out to fall in love with her. What the hell do you propose I do then?"

"Let her go, mate. Find a way to finally let her go."

Before it was time for the stroke of midnight, Shay and Stu got out of the water. They grabbed their towels and started to dry off. They started to pour champagne and pass the glasses and noisemakers out. They all listened as the countdown started and turned to kiss their sweethearts at the stroke of midnight. Stu embraced his wife and kissed her sweetly. Drew pecked Hannah on the lips quickly, now sure that after tonight, he didn't want to spend the year with her.

"What the hell was that, Drew?"

"What?"

"You kissed me like I am your sister."

"It was just a kiss, lassie, relax."

"How am I supposed to relax? You are supposedly with me but all you have done is brood over her all damn night!"

"You know I am only here with you because I didn't want to come alone!"

"Oh of course not! You wouldn't want the love of your life to think you haven't moved on, would you, Drew?!"

By now everyone had noticed the yelling and Shay went to go see what was wrong. Stu stopped her "love, don't get in the middle of that." She shrugged off his hand and walked over to where Drew and Hannah were.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Shay touched Drew's arm "what in the hell is the problem?"

Hannah screamed at her "you are the fucking problem! You just keep stringing him along, knowing he loves you. He won't let anyone else make him happy."

"Oh and I suppose that you will make him happy or even know what would make him happy? You don't know anything about him! You just see his job, his money, and his good looks. Yeah, you sure know a lot about him!"

"Oh that's rich! Like you give a shit! Are you going to stand there and really act like you give two shits about him?!"

"I care more about what happens to him than you do, you cock sucking, cum guzzling, gold-digging whore. You don't deserve him! He is a much better person than you, you piece of trash!"

"You fucking bitch! You think you are better than me? You think you really love him? You just love the control you have over him and your pussy-whipped husband!"

"I do love him! Now get the fuck out of my house!" Silence fell over the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. Shay took a breath and realized what she had just said. Drew was staring at her with his mouth agape. She looked at her husband and he started backing up away from her. "Stu, that is not how I meant it."

He shook his head and turned and walked away from her. She yelled after him "Stu, wait!" He went into their bedroom and slammed the door. She followed behind him and when she went in, she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. "Stu, I swear to you I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

"I fucking knew it all along! You are in love with him!" He started to cry "why didn't you just tell me instead of putting me through all this?"

Shay began to cry as well. She walked over and sat in the floor between his legs "baby, I swear to you, that was not what I meant."

"Then what the fuck did you mean? You said you love him, Shay! What else could that mean?" He stood up and grabbed his bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to a hotel for the night. I can't talk to you right now."

"Stu, please don't leave. Just listen to me."

"I can't. We will talk about this tomorrow. I am too bloody angry tonight. I need to cool off before I say something I regret." She reached for him arm and he jerked it back "I mean it. I don't want to do this with you tonight."

"I don't want you to go. Baby please. I am begging you not to leave me."

"You just announced to half the roster that you love Drew. How the hell can I deal with that?"

"Because I don't love him the way I do you! That is what I have been trying to say. I love him and care about him but I am not, **NOT**, in love with him!"

They then heard a knock at the door. Stu snatched the door open and it was Drew. "Seriously mate, do you think I want to see you right now?"

"No, I am sure you don't, but we all need to talk about what just happened."

"Why don't the two of you talk about it, eh? I am bloody well leaving." Stu stomped out of the house, leaving his wife sobbing. Caoimhe followed Stu out of the house, planning on having a talk with him.

Shay dropped to the floor in hysterics and Drew sat down beside her. She grabbed on to him and sobbed. "Shhh, love. Please stop crying. I can't stand to see you so upset, and it isn't good for the wee one."

"My husband just left me, Drew! How can I not be upset? Her daddy just left us!"

"He will be back, lassie. He loves you and your baby. He just needs to calm down and have some time to think. He knows you love him. I know you didn't mean you love me the way you love him. Even though God knows I wish you did. I have never stopped wishing for that."

Liam came to check on her and saw Drew cradling her in the floor. He had to admit he was astonished to see it. "Sweetheart, everyone is leaving and we are going to get everything cleaned up okay. Don't worry about any of that. Looks like Drew here can keep you company."

He walked back out and Drew stood up and helped Shay up. "Love, why don't you change clothes and you can lie down? I will step out for a minute."

Outside Stu was waiting on a cab since their visitors cars had him hemmed in. "Well it looks like you aren't going anywhere, so you can listen to me."

"This really isn't your business Caoimhe."

"Well actually, it is. She is my baby sister and when she is upset, it damn sure does concern me."

"You heard her. She loves Drew."

"Yes, that is what she said but she didn't mean she is in love with him. Stu, if she was in love with that man, she would have already left you for him. Shay isn't the kind to be unhappy just to keep from hurting someone's feelings. I know she cares a lot about him and part of her loves him, but you are the one she truly loves. Why I will never know."

"How do you know she loves me, not him?"

"I'm her big sister; I've only known her, hmmm, her whole life. She wouldn't have married you and gotten pregnant if she didn't love you. But go ahead, take off. Leave him to comfort her. That is a great plan. Why don't you send her straight into his arms? Go file for divorce and save some time. I am sure Drew will be a great step-father to your daughter. Or better yet, you can sign away your rights and make it easier on everyone and he can be her daddy. Go ahead; leave if that is what you want to do. But be certain you are making the right choice. If you really believe in your heart that she loves him instead of you, just go. But if not, I suggest you go back in the house and talk to your wife. Shay has always said how smart you are; let's see if she is right."


	96. Chapter 96

Stu stood there dumbfounded that his sister-in-law would be so vehement and blunt with him. He was angry and hurt, but her words hit him hard. He thought about what she said, and couldn't stomach the idea of Drew being the one to comfort his wife or God forbid, be a step-father to his daughter. He called and canceled the cab and went back into the house. Drew was sitting in the living room, and jumped up when he saw Stu. "Hey, mate, I am glad you didn't leave."

"You are, eh? Drew, you need to get the fuck out, right now."

"Look, I know you are upset, and you are entitled to be, but you need to listen to your wife."

"I know I am entitled to be upset. Shay just blurted out that she loves you, in front of her family and friends and my friends no less."

"Don't let your pride be the reason you don't make things right with her. Stu, I know she is not in love with me. That is abundantly clear. She knows she is not in love with me and her sister knows she isn't as well. It seems the only one who doesn't know it, is you. She is very special and I know how much you love her. Don't forget that."

"What are you still doing here anyway?"

"She is upset and I didn't want to leave her in the state she is in. I told her to change clothes and lie down. I am just waiting until she calms down before I leave."

"Well, you can go ahead and go. I am not going anywhere."

They heard Shay yell "DREW!"

"Why the hell is she yelling for you?"

"She thought you left." They both turned and headed for the bedroom. When they opened the door, Shay was slumped down on her knees and clutching her abdomen. Stu rushed to her side and dropped down beside her.

"Stu, you came back."

"I never left. What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I don't know; it just hurts. Get my sister." She was crying and Stu felt a lump come up in his throat.

"I'll go." Drew ran back out of the house to find Caoimhe.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital, love" Stu said, softly stroking her hair and trying to console her. He was praying nothing was wrong with their baby.

She grimaced and looked up at him "I am hoping it will ease up and pass soon."

"What is the matter?"

"I feel like I could be having contractions, but that can't be happening."

Caoimhe came running in, followed by Drew. She motioned for Stu to move and knelt down beside Shay. "Where are you hurting, baby?"

"My stomach. It is cramping and stinging."

"Okay, you need to get up and try to walk."

Stu looked at her confounded. "She is hurting and you want her to walk around? She needs to go to the hospital!"

"Listen here, I have had three kids. I do know a few things. If she walks around and they stop, she isn't in labor. If not, you can take her to the ER." She reached out her hand and helped Shay to her feet. "Alright sweetheart, just hold on to me and let's go for a walk." She led Shay out of the bedroom and outside. Stu trailed behind them, a look of concern on his face. "How do you feel now?"

"Um, they are actually starting to ease up some."

"You just need to go and try to lie back down and rest. You have got to relax and calm down." They went back inside and Shay climbed into bed. "Séighín, you can't be getting so upset. I am sure that is what triggered your BH contractions."

"What are you on about?" Stu asked.

"They are Braxton-Hicks contractions. They come and go but can be brought on by stress, among other things. But they don't last, not like real contractions. You do still probably need to call the doctor when their office opens, just to make sure. But I think you should be fine."

"Isn't it too early to start having them?"

"Not necessarily. I had them with April during my second trimester. The doctor said because she was my first and my uterus had to stretch. Like I said, you should follow up with your doctor, especially if you start having more of them. I think it was just the stress though, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Keevie."

"You're welcome. I am going back and tend to the rest of your guests. They are asking about you." She kissed her sister on the cheek, then looked to Stu and spoke low "don't get her upset all over again. I know you need to talk, but let her rest."

"I am going to leave too. I am sorry I caused you more problems, love. I am glad you are going to be okay" Drew told her.

"Hey, I am sorry I got into it with your date."

"Don't worry about that. She shouldn't have spoken to you the way she did. See you later."

"Bye, Drew."

Stu walked over and told him "I will walk you out." Shay was worried that it would turn into an argument but she didn't say anything. She remembered what her sister said and laid back and closed her eyes.

"Look, mate, I know you are troubled by what she said, but you have no reason to be. You are the one she loves, the one she wants. Not me. It was never me. She has your initials on her wrist, Stu. She made her choice and she chose you. She chose right, and I accept that. "

"I don't…"

"I know you love her and your baby. Don't be foolish. Go back in there and take care of your wife and your bairn. You are a very lucky man, and I envy you. I hope to one day have the kind of life you have. You have nothing to lose sleep over, from me or her."

Drew walked out and Stu stood there, thinking about what he said. When he saw Shay in pain, it terrified him that something could be wrong with their child or his wife. The argument they had was forgotten in that moment. Suddenly, nothing else was important, just her and the baby. Her sister's words weighed heavily on him as well. He didn't want to cause her any more distress, especially not at the expense of her pregnancy. He had to admit they all had a point. Everyone kept telling him he was the one she loves, and he couldn't even understand why it was so hard for him to see it.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw her with her eyes closed. She heard him and glanced over at him. Before she could say anything, he crawled into bed with her. "Stu…."

He quieted her with a finger to her lips "shhh. I am only going to ask this once. Who are you in love with?"

"You. Only you. Baby, I'm…."

"Shhh. I'm talking." She nodded and let him continue. "Who are you married to?"

"You."

"Who do you belong to: heart, body, mind and soul?"

She smiled "you."

"Promise me that I am the only one you will ever love. Promise me you will never leave me."

"Stu, I promise you that you are the only man I will ever love, or ever want. I will never leave you. You and this little girl are my whole world. I didn't mean it how it came out and I am so sorry that I hurt you. Baby, you have no idea how sorry I am."

"I know you are, love. Maybe I overreacted some too. I am just insecure at times, you know that."

"I do and I realize that this crap with Drew has made it worse. You have the right to be angry, but I swear to you that is all in the past. I would never risk losing you, ever again. You mean everything to me and I love you. I want you to know that and believe it."

"I believe it, love. I guess sometimes I still find it hard to allow myself to believe that you really love me. I am scared something will happen to take you away from me. All my life, when I have been happy, something always ruins it. I feel like I live my life waiting for the other shoe to drop."

She reached to stroke his face "baby, you don't have to. I thought we worked on all of this in therapy. I don't want you to doubt how much I love you or to always be looking over your shoulder. No one in this world, bar our child, means more to me than you. It is okay to be happy. As I told you before, only God could take me away from you. I am yours, Stuart Bennett, and there is no one else in the whole world that could love me better or make me as happy as you. You have given me so much and I honestly don't know how I could live without you. I don't know what else I can say or do. I love Drew, like I love Stephen or Heath. Nothing more. I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

"I understand, love. Just my own self-doubt makes me overreact where Drew is concerned. And you're right; we worked on all of this. I am sorry I walked out on you. I never meant to upset you like that and endanger our baby."

"Stu, don't apologize. We both mishandled things. I shouldn't have got involved but that chick was hateful and obviously just using Drew. But I won't say anything again. This is not how I wanted tonight to go. I was hoping we would have a good time with our friends and family and start the new year right. I don't want any more turmoil in our lives."

"Me either. I do trust you, love. You don't have to say anything else." He leaned over and kissed her. "Do you feel like going and helping them finish up? I could use a drink as well."

"Sure. I am kinda hungry too."

When they left the bedroom, they saw that not everyone had left, even after the incident. They also noticed that Drew was sitting on the sofa looking upset. "I thought you were leaving, mate?"

"I was, but that bitch stole my car and my wallet."

"What?!"

"Uh, yeah, I went to leave and my car was missing. I guess she took my keys because they aren't in my pocket . I can't fucking believe it."

"How the hell did she get them out of your pocket?" Stu asked.

"She must have pick-pocketed me while she was kissing me."

"Did you call the cops?"

"Yeah, I am waiting on them now. I guess you were more right about her than I realized. I reckon jail isn't the place to meet girls."

"You met her in jail?"

"Yes, but I guess I she lied about what she was in for. I can't believe I could be so fucking stupid."

"I'm sorry, Drew."

"Don't be. I should have known better. I will be fine, just going to give my statement to the cops and call my insurance and the credit card company. I will just call a taxi after I am done."

"Uh, how are you going to pay for a taxi?" Shay asked him.

"Shit, you're right. I will go ask Ste to borrow some cash."

"No, just a second." Stu went and got his wallet and handed Drew a few hundred dollars. "Just to get you through the holidays till you get this mess worked out."

Drew was taken aback; he never would have expected that. "Cheers, Stu. I will pay you back."

"I know. Okay, good luck with it, mate" Stu told him before walking out back with his wife. Shay was surprised as well, but very proud of her husband. Heath and Stephie saw them and came to check on them. "Hey, you two alright?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, mate, we are good. Just a little drama, a few feathers ruffled, but everything is fine now. Will take more than that to break us up."

"Glad to hear it. You know, Stephie and I had some problems when we first got married, but we worked through them. It will make you stronger in the long run, when you know there is nothing that will break you apart."

Stephie nodded "yeah, Heath really messed up and we had to work through some things, but I decided I loved him enough to forgive him and try to make our marriage work. I think you both will be fine. You have been through so much, but are still together. I don't worry about y'all at all."

"Thanks girl. It just seems like when things are going great, we hit a little snag, but always seem to recover. Now, enough about us, y'all go have fun. This is supposed to be a party!"

Heath laughed "yeah, it ain't a party till there is a fight, or something gets broke!" He put his arm around his wife and they walked off.

Stu turned to Shay and pulled her into his embrace. "They are right you know. Heath had an affair, not long after they got married. When she found out, she kicked him out. I remember he was heart-broken and begged her to take him back. He wasn't himself when they were apart. They know what they are talking about."

"I won't do that to you, Stu, I want you to know that. I know I have fucked up, but I would never sleep around on you."

"I know. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night and not talk about it anymore." They went to get a drink and Shay grabbed a snack before finding a seat by the pool. Shay climbed in the chaise between Stu's legs and leaned back against his chest. He curled his arm around her and nuzzled her neck. Stephen glanced over at them and chuckled, shaking his head. Caoimhe walked by and smiled at Stu and leaned down to whisper "glad you made the right choice. Guess you are as smart as she says."

After her snack, she stood up and pleaded with Stu to dance with her. He reluctantly agreed and took her hand. She yelled at her brother and asked him to play a slow song. He nodded and cued _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Clapton. As the song started to play, Stu pulled her against his body and she laid her head on his chest and curled her arms under his shoulders. They swayed to the music and let the world around them fade.

When the party started to break up, they began to put things away. They sent plates of food home with everyone and piled the leftovers in the fridge. They decided to take the decorations down in the daylight. Liam and Mark loaded their stuff up and left too. Once they were alone, they sat down on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, I guess it went okay, except for the two floor shows" Shay said. "And here I was asking Ste why we Irish have to make a spectacle after my brother punched Drew, and then I go and do the same damn thing. Do you think we are genetically programmed to make asses of ourselves?"

Stu laughed "well, maybe, but I am not saying anything about the Irish love. There are too many micks in my life for me to mouth off!"

She turned and smiled at him "good idea!" She kissed him and crawled into his lap. She softly moaned as he slipped his hands under her shirt. "I think we should make up the right way, if you feel up to it" Stu said with a grin. "Only if you are in the mood for it though and you promise I won't hurt you or the baby."

"I always want to make love to my gorgeous husband. And no, you won't hurt us. Besides, we need this." She stood up and nudged him back when he went to stand. He smirked and watched her get undressed. He quickly pulled his shirt off and saw her drop to her knees. She yanked at the string to his board shorts, and then pulled back the fly. She lowered her head to take his hardening cock into her mouth. He groaned "oh fuck, I love it when you suck my dick." She cupped his balls in her hand as she forced his shaft deeper into her throat. He reached into her hair and gently tugged. She slowly bobbed her head up and down, massaging the underside with her tongue. He watched her pleasuring him intently, loving the feel of her hot mouth encasing his manhood. She pulled him out of her mouth with a plop and shot him a smoldering look. She rose to her feet and pulled them under his hips, tossing them across the room.

She straddled his legs and pushed back against his shoulders. He gripped his cock and lined it up with her entrance. She slowly lowered her body, taking him deep inside her. She pressed her breasts against his chest, sliding against his body. She nipped at his neck, and then tenderly kissed down his throat. He clutched her ass, holding on to her as she rolled her hips. She tightened her muscles and clenched down on his cock. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back against the couch. He squeezed her breasts and she murmured in his ear "do you like that?" before nibbling his earlobe.

He moaned "oh yes" and thrust his hips upwards. He grabbed her and moved her off of his lap, pinning her to the sofa. He took her hands and held them above her head and roughly drove his cock down into her pussy. She cried out and arched her back, wrapping her legs around his waist. "You are such a naughty girl. I won't let you tease me anymore." He began to plunge into her, making her squeal in pleasure. He demanded her to answer him while he pounded her "tell me who you belong to!"

"You, fuck, I belong to you!"

"Tell me again!"

"I'm yours, Stu!" He closed his eyes and bucked his hips harder, listening to her scream his name. He felt a primal need to affirm his possession of her; to know unquestionable that she was all his. He felt her starting to come undone and she reached her peak, releasing with a low, throaty growl. He let go as well, burying his manhood inside her and releasing his seed.

He let go of her hands and she brought them up to caress his back. He laid his head on her chest and she kissed his freckled shoulder. She ran her fingers through his hair and murmured with her lips against his skin. "I love you, Stu. I am all yours baby, and always will be."


	97. Chapter 97

After the holidays, things settled down for everyone. Hannah was arrested and Drew got his car back, and his wallet, minus the cash and credit cards. He got burned and was feeling like he would never meet a nice girl. Stu wasn't happy that his wife still had feelings for Drew, but was accepting that she wasn't in love with him. At least not anymore, if she ever was. Shay was trying to keep Stu from worrying about what she had confessed. She had told her sister that she would be happy when the baby was born, and maybe Stu would stop being so insecure about her feelings.

A couple of months went by, and Shay was showing even more. Her family, with the help of Heath and Stephie, fixed up their nursery. Stu even tried his hand at putting together baby furniture. They had the walls painted pink with flowers and decided on pink and brown for the colors. When Shay was off, she was crocheting booties and hats, and was working on a baby blanket. They had started taking Maddie for obedience training as well; wanting to make sure she would be good with the baby. They had babysat Jade a few times and Stu was much comfortable with the baby, getting more excited for the arrival of their little one.

Shay decided that to help everyone, she would introduce one of the nurses she knew to Drew. Lauren had seen him when he was in ICU and had told Shay that she thought he was attractive. Shay had known Lauren since they both worked in the ER and really liked her. She hadn't told her everything that went on with Drew when it happened, and decided that she wouldn't tell her now. She figured it was all in the past and she didn't want her to be afraid of him. Shay thought Lauren would be great for Drew; someone stable, responsible and nurturing, like she is. She had always thought Lauren was a lot like herself, and maybe she and Drew would hit it off. She wanted him to find someone and be happy, and get over her. She remembered back to what he had told her New Year's and didn't want him to pine after her anymore.

On her lunch break, she called to see if Lauren could go to lunch. She met her in the cafeteria and they got their food and sat down. "Shay, I am so glad you called. We haven't talked in forever. How is the hubby?"

"He is fantastic! He is so happy about the baby he can hardly contain himself."

"I am happy for y'all! You look good pregnant."

"Yeah right. I look like I swallowed a soccer ball!"

"Oh hush. You are a knockout. I remember back in the day how all the guys were trying to impress you and get you in bed! You were like, oblivious to it. Anyway, so how have things been?"

"Now you hush. Anyway, everything is good. We spent Christmas in England with his family. It was awesome. His parents even sent us on a carriage ride."

"That sounds fun. I would love to do that. I have never been to England, but would love to go. I love to watch BBC and wonder what it is like over there."

Shay smiled "so how do you feel about Scotland?"

Lauren looked confused at her "huh? Scotland?"

"Yeah, what do you think of Scotland?"

"Uh, well, it is okay I guess. Haven't given it much thought. Why?"

"Well, it just so happens that I know a Scottish bloke, who happens to be single, and looking…."

Her eyes widened "you don't mean that Drew guy?"

"Yes! What do you think?"

"I dunno, Shay. Hasn't he got a thing for you?"

"_Had_. And nothing ever came of it. I think he would love you, and I know you would like him."

"You sure it wouldn't bother you? I know that things….."

"No. Not at all. I wouldn't be trying to set y'all up if I cared! Look, Drew is a good guy who made some mistakes and paid for them. I just want him to go on a date with a nice girl. He has been through a lot over the past few months and needs someone to make him smile. Why don't you give him a call?"

Shay reached for her phone to get his number and Lauren stopped her. "I can't just call him out of the blue! What will he think of me?"

"Oh, geez, okay, I will call him and tell him to call you. That better?"

"Not really, no."

"Gah, why are you making this so difficult?"

"I just don't want to seem desperate."

"You don't. I am the one doing the match-making here. Okay, let me talk to Stu and we can go out on a double date or something."

Lauren's eyes lit up "Yes! That is much better idea!"

"Just no drooling over my husband!"

"Ha! Deal."

Shay called Stu and told him what she was planning, and he had to confess that he was glad she was trying to find someone else to occupy Drew. He agreed to the double date and Shay said she would call Drew. "Look love, I am not so sure about this."

"Okay, you need to get out of the house and stop being a hermit on your days off. You need to meet nice girls, not bring home ones you met in jail. I care about you, but we will are never going to be together. I don't want you being unhappy because of your feelings for me. I do really, honestly, just want you to find someone that makes you happy. I am not saying that Lauren is the one, because I don't know, but you have got to start somewhere."

"Shay, I know that we won't ever be together, I just am not sure how to stop caring for you."

"Well, this is a way to begin. Now, I want you to give her a chance. Stu and I will be there too. At the very least, she can be someone to hang out with and do things with when you are home. Just keep an open mind."

"Okay, love. Where are we going?"

"Stu suggested Olive Garden since it is informal. He is calling for reservations at 7:00."

"Alright, I will be there."

"Great! And be charming."

Drew laughed "I will do my best."

She hung up and giggled and clapped her hands. Corey came over and asked her what she was up to. "I am getting Drew a woman so he will stop loving me. And my husband will stop being so paranoid."

"Girl, you did kind of say you love him."

"I know, and I do, but not like that. The weird thing is, if things had gone differently, I think I could have fallen for him though. But I am happy with Stu and he is all I could ever ask for. I just want all of us to be happy and move on. Stu missed Drew and he told me that he always thought that he and Drew and Stephen would always be friends. He said he could see them all getting married, their wives and kids being friends. I want him to have that back. Besides, I don't want to hurt either one of them anymore. I want to be friends with Drew and it makes Stu jealous. I am married to Stu and having his child, which I know hurts Drew. I want us all to just let it go already."

"I hope you know what you are doing."

"I don't expect them to fall in love and live happily ever after, but maybe they can have some fun together."

Corey raised his eyebrow "and you are not going to be jealous at all?"

"Of course not!"

"Shay, you looked like you were about to rip that bitch's head off at the party. Was it just because he is your friend, or did you hate seeing him making out with someone else?"

"I just knew she was bad news and all wrong for him, that's all. And I was _right_, by the way. My sister said this same shit. I am not in love with him! Y'all are pissing me off!"

"Alright alright! I don't want some angry pregnant lady trying to kick my ass. I will shut up about it, but the real test will be how you act with Lauren and him. Don't you think it is ironic that you are setting him up with a Shay-substitute? Like she is the Mrs. Dash and you are the salt."

"We have a lot in common but she is not a surrogate for me. You are crazy. Get back to work and mind your own."

Corey shook his head and left to go pick up their next patient from the floor. Shay scoffed and tried to put what he had said out of her mind_. 'Even if she is a stand-in for me, there isn't really a problem with that is there?'_

It was almost 6 that evening before Shay got home, and she found her husband lying on his stomach in bed. "Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I am a little sore so I took a hot shower. Need to cool off."

She stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed into bed with him. She kissed him and then propped her head on her arm. "I am sorry you are sore, baby. Are your muscles still tight?"

"A little, but I am alright. How are you?"

"I'm great. Glad to be home with my gorgeous hubby." Shay reached into the drawer for the massage oil and moved to sit astride his butt. She leaned down to kiss his neck and told him "why don't you relax and let me give you a massage?"

He smiled and laid his head back down on the pillow. She rubbed his shoulders, gently kneading the tense muscles. He groaned as she worked her hands down his back. He closed his eyes and savored her gentle touch, and her lips grazing his skin. He could feel the temperature rising in the room, becoming aroused from her attention. She caressed his neck, rubbing down his arms then back up. She traced his scar and shuddered; it always bothered her to look at it and think of people hurting him. She brought her focus back to pleasing him, massaging his traps and lats, working the soreness out. She placed butterfly kisses down his spine, to the small of his back, making him moan and break out in goose-bumps.

She moved down to sit across his thighs, and poured more oil on her hands. She caressed his glutes, rubbing the oil into his firm round ass. He quivered at the contact and she smiled that she was turning him on. She lay down on his back and reached under his shoulders, pressing her chest against him. She kissed his cheek and spoke softly "you feel better, baby?"

He grinned "yes I do, cheers. But you need to move off of me before I poke a hole in this mattress."

Shay laughed and got off of him, letting him roll over. "Wow, Stu."

"Love, it doesn't take much for you to turn me on."

"Well as much as I would love to take care of that for you, we need to get ready. We are supposed to meet Drew and Lauren in less than an hour. So do you think you can tame the beast for now?"

"I will try, no guarantees though."

She thought about it more and looked over at him and his huge cock staring at her. "To hell with it. We will just have to be late."

After their quickie, Shay took a shower and they both got ready to go to dinner. She had already gotten calls from Drew and Lauren, wondering where they were. She let them know they were on their way. "Well, at least this way, they have had to spend some time alone" she told Stu.

"I guess you're right. And after our little excursion, there is no way I could not be pleasant company tonight. You always make me feel sexy, Shay. Every time we make love, it is a like an ego boost."

"Well, you are sexy, Stuart. And you are an incredible lover. You are a wonderful man, and I love showing you just how much I love you."

"You certainly do show me" he said with a wink. She giggled and reached to turn the radio on. A few moments later, they arrived at the restaurant. The waiter showed them to their table, and they were both surprised to see that Drew and Lauren seemed to have hit it off. They were smiling and laughing, looking very comfortable with each other. Stu turned to his wife "maybe we should just sneak out and leave them to it, eh?"

"Hmmm, maybe we should…."

Before they could turn to leave, Lauren spotted them "hey y'all, over here!"

Shay heard her husband groan and took his arm "come on." When they walked over, Drew stood up and shook Stu's hand. "Glad you both came."

"No worries, mate."

Shay introduced her husband to her friend "Lauren, this is my husband Stu. Honey, this is Lauren Jackson. We worked together back when I was in the ER."

"Nice to meet you" Stu said.

"You too."

They took their seats and soon the waiter was back around to take their orders. Shay smiled that Lauren seemed captivated by Drew, and he was pouring on the charm. She listened to him talk and laughed at his jokes. Stu thought Drew seemed pleased with Lauren as well.

After they ate, they sat and talked for a while, and Shay decided they needed to excuse themselves and let the two lovebirds have the rest of the night to themselves. "Hey, I think we are going to go ahead and go home. I am feeling tired and need to put my feet up. Besides, I think you two were getting along just fine without us, right Stu?" He nodded in agreement.

Drew and Lauren both turned a little red. "Don't blush, I am glad. So you kids have fun."

Stu stood and took his wife's hand, helping her up. He took some cash out of his wallet and Drew stopped him. "No, I got it, mate."

"Cheers. Okay, see you later. Nice meeting you, Lauren." Stu draped his arm over his wife's shoulder and led her out to the parking lot. He held open her door and let her get in. He climbed into the driver's seat and they headed home. "Well, that went better than I thought it would, love."

"I know! I am so very glad too."

"Shay, tell me truly if you set them up to get Drew over you."

She was shocked by his straightforward question. "Yes, I did. I don't want him to have unrequited feelings for me anymore. I don't love him, and won't ever. I don't want his feelings to stop him from finding someone else and being happy. Are you upset?"

"No, of course not. I am thrilled. I agree. He needs to move on. I know he has accepted that you don't want him, but I don't like the fact that he still loves you. Call me jealous, call me selfish, whatever, but I don't."

"I understand. Just don't worry about it, please. I really do not want him to be the source of any more arguments. Every damn fight we have had since we got together has either been about him, or because of him."

"You're right. I'm sorry. No more. But thank you for doing that. He will thank you one day as well I am sure."

"I hope you are right."


	98. Chapter 98

A/N One year ago on June 6th, I published my first Fanfic. I have had a lot of fun and met a lot of great people. Thank you all so much for continuing to read, because I am still enjoying writing. Y'all are the ones that make it worthwhile. ~Dixie

After their double date, Shay was glad to see that Drew and Lauren had hit it off. Stu was pleased as well, glad that he had someone else to think about besides his wife. Shay looked at their calendar and realized that it was almost the one year anniversary of when Stu had surgery and they met. When he came in that evening, she decided to remind him. He sat down on the couch and was wondering why his wife was grinning at him.

"Shay, love, is there something you want to tell me?" he asked her cheekily.

"Funny you should mention, but yes. Guess what Friday is."

He thought about it and smiled "oh, it is, isn't it?"

She laughed and nodded "yes, it is. One year ago I saw this gorgeous hunk of man for the first time."

Stu chuckled "yes, and I had this beautiful angel watching over me at one of the lowest points in my life."

"I am so glad that I met you that day. I know it was not the best way we could have met, but I wouldn't have you otherwise."

"I agree. You know, after that day in the hospital, I was a proper mess. I couldn't stop thinking about you and wondering how I could see you again. I was going mental. The night we came to the club, the guys insisted that I needed to get out of the house and get my mind off of you. Then when I saw you on stage, I thought my heart had stopped. And I heard your voice, like an angel calling to me. Drew thought I was acting like a lovesick schoolboy, but I didn't care. I knew then that I wasn't going to let you get away from me again. Coming back here and making love to you was one of the best nights of my life."

"That is so sweet, baby. I remember you coming over to me and I wasn't sure how I should act, since you had been a patient. But I decided that you were too gorgeous to let pass by. That was a great night."

Stu pulled her against him "I am thankful every day that I met you. I love you very much. So, I think we need to celebrate."

"I do too. What do you want to do?"

"Well, maybe we should go to Aftershoxx since that is where it all really started for us. And you should sing, like you did that night, except for this time it will be for me. Then we can come back here and um, relive that night" he told her raising his eyebrows.

"Relive, reenact kind of thing huh? I like it" she said with a smile. "I think I will sit behind the piano though since I am so fat now."

"Seighin, we talked about this. For the last time, you are not fat!"

"Yeah, I am. I look like I have swallowed a soccer ball. I can't even see my feet. I should have a caution light and make beeping sounds when I back up."

"Stop that. You are beautiful and glowing."

"It is the fat in my face. Makes me shiny."

"Hush right now Shay, I mean it."

"Fine. But I still feel like a blimp."

"Love, why are you so hard on yourself? You are pregnant. You are carrying our child. You aren't supposed to be skinny."

"But Stu, I have gained a lot of weight. It can't all be baby! What happens after she is born and I stay fat?"

"I will still love you. I love _you_. I don't care how big you are because you are beautiful to me. Please stop worrying about this."

She snuggled her head into his shoulder and sighed. "I love you too."

He couldn't help but worry about her being obsessed with her weight. He never thought she would ever be self conscious, so he wondered what the issue really was.

A couple of days later, they were getting ready to go to the club. Shay had gone shopping for a dress that didn't look like a housecoat. She told Stu she was frustrated but she found a maternity shop that had more modern looking clothes. When she slipped it on, he was impressed. It really looked good on her. "You look lovely. It is very flattering."

"Flattering? Meaning?"

He gulped, not thinking that she would take that the wrong way. "Meaning that it looks very good on you."

"As opposed to other things I wear that are not flattering."

"Shay, that is not what I meant and you know it." He walked over to her and took her face in his hands. "You always look beautiful." He pressed his lips to hers and softly stroked her cheek. When he pulled away, she was smiling at him.

"Sorry, baby. I am just too defensive. All these hormones. Thank you."

"It's alright, love. I understand. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am. Let's go." They walked out to the car and he held open her door and helped her in. He drove them down to her brother's club, where Liam had already had the piano ready for her.

"Hey sweetheart. You look great. Stu, good to see you. I am glad you are here. Been a while since you sang for us."

"It has been a while since I played in public anywhere. But I do have this handy app called OnSong on my iPad now that I love and makes playing whatever song I like much easier. No more worrying about sifting through sheet music. Anyway, let me get a drink and I will go up there."

"What do you want, love and I will get it?"

"Um, how about a Virgin Miami Vice?"

Stu started laughing "I don't even want to know! Alright, I will bring it to you." Shay smiled and followed her brother up to the stage. He held her hand and guided her up the stairs. The other guys nodded in her direction and she smiled back before sitting down behind the piano. She took out her iPad and placed it on the music desk. She scrolled through and they started with _Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word_ by Elton John. She thought that was appropriate after all she and Stu had been through. He came over and stood beside the stage, watching her play. When the song was over, he gave her a soft smile and handed her the drink she wanted. She whispered to him "this one is for you."

The band was silent as Shay started to play and sing _1+1_ by Beyoncé. A hush fell over the crowd as she sang, people stopping to listen to her and the emotion that was pouring from her. Stu felt his throat get tight, the way it always did when she sang to him. Everyone clapped and Shay actually felt a little flushed. When it was over, Liam smiled at her and told her the next one they were playing was _Paradise by the Dashboard Light_. She scrolled through her iPad and found the music before they played. A few songs later, she decided to take a break. Stu sent her to get a table while he requested a song for them. Liam told him "good choice, man." He stopped by the bar and got them another drink before joining his wife.

He handed Shay her glass and grinned "you always amaze me when you sing, love. That was brilliant. I really do think you could do that every day."

Shay laughed "I am glad you liked it, but I am not sure I would want to do that full time. So, our table was taken but that's okay. I am so amazed that we are here. So much has happened in the last year. By far, the best of my life."

"Hard for me to believe as well. I knew you were special when I saw you, but had no idea that the rest of my life and happiness would hinge on that fortuitous encounter. I never imagined I would be back here with you now, with you as my wife, expecting our first child. As soon as our little girl comes along, life will be perfect. Shay, honestly, I never wanted to let myself believe I could have this life. It had to be fate that we came here that night and I saw you. To be honest, I was a little jealous that you seemed to like Drew..." Shay sighed and started to say something "... but I was glad I was able to charm you. You know, when we got in the cab, I thought I had crossed the line, but then you kissed me and I swear I saw stars. I had already been aroused most of the night from seeing you, and when I felt your lips it was like I couldn't form a rational thought anymore. All the blood was re-routed to my groin."

"I loved the way you kissed me and I could feel how turned on you were. I really liked that I made you so hard just with a kiss. I knew I couldn't let you go home like that, and I didn't want to have to take a cold shower. I knew I had to get a better feel of that monster poking me through your jeans" she told him with a smirk.

Stu started to laugh "you really kept surprising me. Just when I would think how naughty you were, you would show me something else that made me even hornier. When I felt your clit ring, I knew you were my kind of woman. I must say though, I was scared when you told me 'no,' thinking you wouldn't let me make love to you. You wanting to ride me made me speechless."

"Stuart, you are making me even more horny sitting here talking about this. I am feeling hot all over and am going to have to have some relief soon if you don't behave yourself."

He smiled "I understand. My jeans have gotten a little tighten since we started talking. Let's change the subject before we do something illegal."

About then, they heard Liam speaking. "My brother-in-law requested this song for my sister, so I hope you enjoy it y'all. This is _Faithfully_." He began to play and Stu stood and offered Shay his hand.

"Dance with me, my love." She took his hand and he curled his arm around her waist. Liam started the song and Shay looked up at her husband, and he was lip-syncing along with the band.

"Highway run,  
Into the midnight sun.  
Wheels go round and round,  
You're on my mind.

Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight.  
Sending all my love along the wire.

They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family.  
Right down the line it's been you and me.  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be.  
Oh Girl,  
You stand by me.  
I'm forever yours,  
Faithfully.

Circus life,  
Under the big top world.

We all need the clowns to make us smile.

Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you.

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair.  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again.  
I get the joy of rediscovering you.  
Oh girl,  
You stand by me.  
I'm forever yours,  
Faithfully.

I'm still yours;  
I'm forever yours,  
Faithfully."

Shay teared up as Stu leaned down to kiss her. "Please don't cry, love."

"I'm sorry, baby, just emotional. That was beautiful and fits us pretty well." She turned to face her brother and blew him a kiss. "And I really love that song." He led her back over to the table and they sat back down.

"I know. And Liam said it was a good choice. I don't think I ever really paid much attention to the lyrics before, and a few days ago I was in the car with Heath and it came on. It really stirred up something in me. I think it should be our song. I don't think we have a song, do you?"

"You know, I don't think we do. I like that one for our song. Perfect."

"Yes, perfect. Now, I am ready to get my wife home and finish this night the right way. Are you ready to go my love? We can stay longer if you would like?"

"Um, no, I am ready to get you home as well Mr. Bennett."

On the ride home, Shay curled up close to Stu and placed her head on his shoulder. "Tonight was great, baby. I am glad we did this. You showed me such a good time."

"Well, the night isn't over yet, my love" he told her with a devilish smile.

"You're right, it isn't, but I thought I should tell you now since I will probably be too tired to tell you later" she grinned.

"Oh, yes, well, you have a point. You probably will" he laughed.

She placed her hand on his knee, and when she started to inch up his thigh, he stopped her "now, there will be none of that in the car tonight."

"You're no fun, Stuart."

"Oh, yes I am, love. And I will show you how much fun I am. Just not in the car."

"How much fun you are hmmm? Sounds intriguing." He looked over at her and wiggled his eyebrows making her giggle. After a few minutes on the road, they finally made it back home. Stu got out first and walked his wife into the house. He locked the door behind them and led her down the hall. Once they were in their room, he turned her to face him as she kicked off her shoes. He brushed her hair back from her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. He lowered his lips to hers and softly kissed her. She brought her hand up and loosened his tie, tossing it to the side. She started to unbutton his shirt and rub her hands up and down his tanned chest. He groaned as she skimmed across his growing bulge before unzipping his pants. She let his slacks and boxers drop to the floor and he stepped out of them, moving her back towards the bed. He spun her around and slowly unzipped her dress, his lips grazing her skin. He eased down the straps and knelt down to slip the gown off of her.

He hooked his long fingers in her lacy panties and pulled them down before rising to his feet. He unhooked her bra and flung it into the pile of clothes. He caressed her round belly and whispered in her ear "I love you and I am going to show you how much, all night."

She faced him and they pivoted her leaning into him "get into bed."

He grinned and sat down, scooting up in bed. He rested his head on the pillow and stretched his arms out. "I am yours. Do with me what you will."

She laughed "I was planning on it." She climbed over him and tenderly pressed a kiss to his lips. She slowly lowered her body onto his, taking his cock inside her. She moaned as she slid down, taking him deeper. She languidly started to move, swiveling her hips, grinding against him. He gripped the sheets, trying not to surge his hips upwards. Her slow, deliberate movements were driving him crazy. He reached to fondle her full breasts and swipe his fingers across her nipples. She moaned and tightened around his cock, making him groan. She balanced her hands on his chest and rode him with wave-like motions of her body. She knew she had the power to leave him weak at her touch. She took his hands in hers and brought them up to her hips. She lovingly looked down at him and saw the surrender in his eyes.

Stu's gaze was fixed on her. He was captivated by his wife and the ecstasy she was bringing him. He could feel her squeezing him as she kept his manhood buried within her. She made love to him, for what seemed to him like hours. He had moved her to her side and resumed their pleasure before they ended up back with her on top of him. He was at his breaking point. He couldn't bear her bringing him to the edge, then pulling him back anymore. He pleaded with her to let him come. He had felt her coming before because he could feel her tight pussy spasming around his cock.

She smirked down at this big man who had given her his all, who had left his body in her capable hands. "You can come if you make me come again."

He growled and bent his legs then started bouncing her on his cock. She held on to his arms and cried out. She stared down at him, biting her lip and lowering her eyelids. When she licked her lips, he was gone. He thrust up into her, bringing them both to climax. She lay her head down on his stomach and he stroked her hair. When she looked at him, she could see nothing but love staring back at her.

She moved off of him and snuggled close to him. He kissed her tenderly, wrapping her up in his arms. "That was a perfect ending, my love. The first night we were ever together was wonderful, but doesn't top this. You are beautiful and amazing and I feel blessed to be married to you and having this child with you, and then I get to make love to you like this. If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up from it."

"You aren't dreaming, baby. This is really our life. We rescued each other that day. You know, your mother said I save you, but she didn't realize how much you saved me too."


	99. Chapter 99

A few more weeks passed and Síomha had thrown Shay her baby shower, and it was soon time for another visit with the doctor. This time they got to have their 4D ultrasound. They were so excited to see what their little girl was going to look like. On the way to the clinic, Stu finally said what was on his mind "Shay, I really hope our daughter doesn't have my nose."

Shay turned to look at him, surprised at his out-of-the-blue confession. "Where did that come from?"

"I've just been thinking, love. I don't want her to get this big nose. Or my ears. I want her to look like you."

"Stu…"

"I'm serious. I want her to be beautiful like you. I know I am not the most handsome man in the world, even though you think so. You are the only one."

"You are very handsome, and it isn't just me that thinks so. You are always getting on to me for being hard on myself; you need to stop it as well."

"Yes, but you are pregnant. You are just worried about the weight you have gained. The way I look is permanent."

"Will you just hush? I know you are self-conscious about your nose, but it suits you. Now, enough of that."

Stu was quiet the rest of the way to the doctor's office. He knew his wife thought he was good looking, but he also knew she loves him a great deal. He thought her judgment was skewed. She couldn't understand why he was so worried about the baby having his nose. She found it odd that he found the strangest things to worry about. They soon arrived and Shay got checked in. It wasn't long before the nurse called them back. She weighed Shay first, which was the part that she always dreaded the most. She asked the nurse, she weighed since she couldn't see the scale. Stu told her "Deidra, don't tell her."

Shay glared at her husband then turned back to the nurse "no, tell me."

Deidra smiled nervously "I'm sorry Stu, but I have to tell her if she asks. Your weight this week is 152 pounds."

"Holy fucking shit!" Shay exclaimed.

"Love, please don't get upset."

"Don't get upset!? I am a cow!" Shay started to cry and Stu went to say something else, but Deidra shook her head at him.

"Girl, you are just fine. Stop being so fixated on your weight. You and the baby are healthy and you have had a perfect pregnancy. Don't make me tell Dr. Wills that you are still on about this." She led them both down the hallway into the exam room. She drew Shay's blood as they always did, and left Shay to get undressed and wait for the doctor.

A few minutes later he came in with the ultrasound technician with him. She was pulling the 4D ultrasound machine. "Well, dear, your labs are great as always.

"I know we have scheduled you to have this new sonogram done today, but I need to examine you first. So why don't we get started?"

Shay lay back and Stu put his arm around her and held her hand. He put her legs in the stirrups and checked her progress. He looked surprised but didn't say anything; however, the look didn't escape Stu. When he was done, Shay put her legs back on the table and propped herself up on the pillow. The doctor put some gel on her belly and began to run the wand over where the baby was lying. The happy parents stared at the screen in awe at the first glance of their little girl's face. "There she is" Dr. Wills said.

"She is absolutely beautiful. That's my little girl" Shay told them with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Stu and he had tears sparkling in his eyes as well.

"She is gorgeous, and look, she's got her thumb in her mouth!"

The technician took some measurements of the baby and the doctor looked them over, along with the position she was lying in. When they were done, the tech went to make the DVD of the sonogram for them, and left the doctor to tell them what he had discovered. "Well, you two, it seems that either I am wrong about how far along you are, or you are having a very big baby."

Stu looked confused at him and asked "why do you think that?"

"Well, your baby is more around the size of a 37 or 38-weeker than a 35-weeker. So either she is just that big, or we estimated her conception date wrong."

"But she is healthy right?" Shay asked.

"Oh, yes, as far as we can tell, everything looks great. She is just further developed than I had anticipated. And another thing, you are already dilated to a two and 40% effaced." Stu looked confused but Shay looked taken aback. "I know you both had spoken to me earlier about being induced so that Stu could be home for the delivery. I think we should seriously consider setting that date now, because you told me last time that you were having BH contractions more frequently. I think you may go into labor sooner than we had originally believed."

"Really? Wow. Yes, if you think that is best, we can go ahead and schedule it. I don't want to go into labor and Stu be off on the road somewhere and not able to get home in time."

"I agree. I don't want to miss this, not for anything in the world."

"Okay then, let's look at the calendar and see. Your original due date was May 9th, but I believe that to be later than it should be. Really, just tell me what day you want to do it and we will set you up at the hospital."

Stu looked at the calendar and spoke to his wife "love, I can speak to them about taking off next Tuesday and we can do it Wednesday, if you want, if that is soon enough?"

Dr. Wills answered "I think that would be good. Okay, I will have Deidra schedule you for the 24th. You need to be at the hospital by 6am for them to get you started. I will have her also send your records over there. You also need to think about if you would like an epidural or not. I am sure one of the boys would be glad to do it for you."

"I know they would! Corey already told me they are taking bets on who I pick."

"Sounds like them. Alright, I will see you then, if nothing comes up. Try and stay off your feet and don't do anything strenuous. It might send you into labor." He shook Stu's hand and walked out, leaving him to help Shay get dressed.

"Can you believe that, love? Next week we will get to have our baby! I have to call my parents when we get home. They are champing at the bit."

Shay was quietly thinking, calculating in her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking. I thought before that I must have gotten pregnant right after your birthday, when he said my due date was early May. Now, I must have been pregnant before then, which means I was pregnant when I drank so much whiskey and all that. What if I hurt our baby?"

"Shay, you don't think that…"

"No, really, what if something is wrong with our baby because of my stupidity? Stu, I will never forgive myself. The idiocy I showed that night just will not stop coming back to haunt me!" She was shaking and starting to cry so Stu pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, baby, I am sure everything is fine with her. The doctor even said everything looks good. She is going to be perfect and much loved. Don't do this to yourself."

Deidra knocked on the door and came in, carrying some papers and a disc. She saw Shay crying "what is the matter? Sit down."

She couldn't seem to compose herself to answer, so Stu did. "She is afraid that her drinking on my birthday could have harmed our baby, since he told us that she is further along than we thought."

"Shay, look, lots of women don't know the exact time they got pregnant, so a lot of women ingest alcohol early in their pregnancy. Fetal alcohol syndrome is caused by sustained drinking throughout the pregnancy so one episode of intoxication early in gestation isn't going to harm the fetus. You are a nurse and I understand when you have all this knowledge, it makes you worry about everything. But, you are fine. Your baby is fine. Just relax and have faith in that. Here is your disc. You can print stills off or whatever you want to do. Also, here is a list of instructions and some information about induction. If you have any questions, you can call me. I will call Labor and Delivery and make sure you get a great suite and let them know you are coming. Debbie will be thrilled to get to take care of you. She told me last time I was over there that she was there when you were born."

"She was. Debbie has been at University for 35-some-odd years. Hell, she was there when I did clinical rotations in nursing school."

Deidra laughed "I know, me too. She was my preceptor when I still worked over there. Okay, you go home and rest, and let your husband take care of you."

"I will. Thank you so much" Shay told her, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. See you later."

Shay took her husband's arm and they left the clinic, her now feeling better. "She put your mind at ease, love?" he asked as they got into the Escalade.

"Yes, she did. And she is right. I do think about it like a nurse too much. I got out my women and children's book from nursing school and was reading, freaking myself out. I finally had to make myself put it down."

"Well, no more of that. In a week, our little angel will be here in our arms and we will be a family. I am so excited, I can hardly stand it."

When they made it home, they changed clothes and rested on the couch. Shay sat between Stu's legs and leaned back against him while he rubbed her belly. She laid her head on his chest and waited for him to call his mother before she called her sisters. Stu told his mother about them moving up the induction and she told him they would get a flight into Tampa for that Tuesday. Shay called Síomha and Caoimhe and left them to tell the rest of the family. She started to get hungry, but Stu said he wasn't letting her cook. "They said take it easy so let's order in."

"Alright, if you insist."

"I do. What do you want for dinner?"

"Thai sounds good."

"Okay. I think Sawatdee delivers." They decided what they wanted and Stu called it in. Soon their food arrived and they sat in the floor at the coffee table and ate, while watching TV.

Shay smiled over at Stu "this is really perfect, baby. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love."

Later on, they climbed into bed and Shay was almost asleep when she felt the baby hiccup. She started laughing loudly and scared her husband. "Why are you laughing? You scared me."

"Oh, sorry honey. Just the baby is hiccupping. She has had them before but this time she must be head down because I feel it in my pelvis. Quite a strange sensation I must say. And my belly is shaking! Here, give me your hand." She took his hand and placed it on the lower part of her stomach. "Feel that?"

Stu grinned "how cute is that? Our baby has the hiccups. I didn't know they could in utero." She smiled and settled back against him, soon falling asleep.

That weekend Stu went back out on the road but Cara agreed to stay with Shay so she wouldn't be alone. Shay was afraid she was going to go into labor with Stu gone, so she stayed on the couch with her feet up, praying that the baby didn't decide to make an unexpected entrance. Stu was almost too excited to concentrate. The only time his mind wasn't on his wife and child was when he was in the ring. Stephen teased him about being baby-crazy but he just laughed and told him he was jealous. Even he and Drew had a long talk and he gave Stu his congratulations. Stu was relieved that Drew seemed to be content with Lauren and genuinely happy for him and Shay.

Soon Tuesday morning came and Stu was nervously awaiting his flight home. He had talked to his wife every day, every time he got the chance. He was glad that nothing had happened while he was gone. He talked to her before he got on the plane so he was surprised there was a missed call from her when he landed. He anxiously listened to the voicemail, expecting it to be a message telling him to go to the hospital. Instead, it was telling him to wait at the airport for his parents. He breathed a sigh of relief and called his father to see if they had arrived yet.

He didn't have to wait long before his parents arrived, so they took a taxi back to Stu and Shay's house. When they came in, Shay was lying on the couch with Maddie at her feet and Cara was making lunch. Stu put down the bags and went and knelt beside his wife. He kissed her sweetly and softly kissed her stomach as well. "I missed you, love" he told her, then whispered "and I missed you too little one."

"We missed you, Daddy." She held out her arm and asked "hey, will you help me up so I can hug my favorite in-laws?"

Owen and Gail smiled "no no now dear, you stay there. We will come to you." Gail walked over and leaned down, kissing Shay on the cheek. "Good to see you, sweetheart."

"Good to see you too. I am glad y'all could make it."

"Oi, we wouldn't have missed it!" Owen told her, kissing her forehead.

"Stu, Cara has her stuff packed up; she just needs to take it to her car later. You can probably go ahead and move it for now so your folks will have somewhere to put their luggage."

"Oh, your niece?" Gail asked.

"Yes. She has been staying with me, but she is going back home since Stu is back." Shay yelled "Cara, come one in here for a minute please."

She came out of the kitchen and smiled "hey y'all!"

"You remember Gail and Owen, Stu's parents don't you?"

"Yes of course. Nice to see you again. Aunt Shay, lunch is almost ready. Since they are all here, I think I am going to go. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on at home, and I know you are in great hands."

"You don't have to go chickie."

"I know, but really, I need to. I will see you in the morning, I promise."

Stu spoke up, "at least let me take your bags to the car." He went and grabbed her suitcase and bag and took them to her car for her. Shay went to get up and Gail asked her "what are you doing, love?"

"Oh, I am going to go finish up."

"No, you are not. You sit right back down there and I will finish lunch. Owen, you make sure she doesn't get up."

"But Gail…."

"No, I can do it. You stay there. He will keep you company. Dear, tell her about when you were in the Army. That should entertain her."

Gail went into the kitchen and Owen sat down on the couch. Shay moved when he sat down and he saw her grimace and didn't know what was wrong. "Are you alright, love?"

"Oh, yeah, just my back hurts and having sciatic pain. Normal pregnancy stuff."

Stu stepped back in and his father was looking at him "you need to take care of your wife."

He suddenly became alarmed. "Why? What's wrong? Shay?"

"Baby, I'm fine, just my back hurts."

"When your mum was pregnant, I used to rub her back all the time. And her feet."

"I will rub your back, Shay. Here, Dad, sit over there." He shooed his father to the chair and he sat down on the sofa. "Come here, baby." Shay smiled and sat between his legs, moaning and sighing softly as Stu massaged her back and hips. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you."

Gail beamed at them, and couldn't help but comment "you two are so gorgeous together. Really. You make me so proud."

After they ate lunch, Stu got the laptop out and showed his parents the ultrasound DVD. "This is brilliant, son. I can't believe they have this kind of technology. Fascinating" his mom told him. "That is going to be a beautiful baby! Owen, go get the baby presents we bought out of the suitcase, will you love?"

He nodded and went to find the baby's gifts. "Y'all didn't have to get her anything. We have so much stuff already. Stu will have to show you the nursery. It is full of stuff. His coworkers have sent things, plus the McMahons, and my coworkers and my family. Even Martin and Sophie sent stuff for the baby. It has been crazy."

Owen came back in with a package and Gail told them "of course we had to get something for the baby! Our first granddaughter."

Shay opened it and thanked them before showing it to Stu. "Baby, why don't you take this to the nursery and show your parents what we have done with that room since they were here?"

"Oh, alright, love." They followed him down the hall and he showed them the pink and brown wallpaper and the baby furniture he had bought and some he had put together. Shay lay back on the couch and put her feet up. She started to feel a contraction so she tried to breathe through it. She was glad that they were having the baby tomorrow but she was scared. She hadn't told Stu but she knew they needed to talk about it. They had promised to be open with each other and she needed to confide in her husband.

Later on, they all decided to go to bed early since they had to get up early the next morning. Shay took her shower then got under the covers. When they were lying in bed, Shay told Stu "look, baby, I need to talk to you about something."

Stu sat straight up, worried that something was wrong. "Okay, what is it?"

"I am really scared about tomorrow."

"Oh, love, I am sure everything is going to be okay. You both are going to be just fine."

"I have just seen so many deliveries that went bad."

"We just have to have faith, love. We are going to walk in as just a married couple and walk out as a family. I firmly believe that. Now I want you to rest and not worry about tomorrow. It will be the best day of our lives."

A/N I got on a roll and it was really long so I split it up again.


	100. Chapter 100

Shay curled up next to her husband and closed her eyes. She said a quick prayer before she was able to doze off. Early the next morning, she woke to her husband flitting around the bedroom. "Morning baby. What are you doing?"

"Making sure we have everything. We have the diaper bag for the baby, and the carrier, and you packed your bag, and I have a bag because I sure as hell am not leaving your side. Is that all?"

"Take a breath, Stu. Yes, I think that is it. You need to make sure that you let Maddie out and leave her food and water. Cara said she would come by and check on her while we are gone. I hate leaving her outside though."

"She'll be okay, love. She has a doghouse and her toys and everything. Do you need me to help you get dressed?"

"Um, no, I think I have got it. Will you go make sure your parents are up?"

"They are love. Mum made breakfast but I know you can't have anything."

"No, I can't but that's okay. Well, I am ready whenever y'all are."

"Okay, let me take our stuff out to the Escalade first." Stu quickly grabbed bags and the car seat and headed out to the garage. Shortly, Gail came out of the kitchen "Oh, good morning dear. Just finished cleaning up the kitchen. Are we ready to go?"

"I think so, yeah. Stu is loading up the SUV."

"Owen, come on love, we are leaving" she yelled down the hall. She grabbed her purse and asked Shay if she needed to get anything for her.

"No, I am okay. Just ready to do this."

"I understand." Stu came back in and walked his wife and parents out before locking up the house. He took off for the hospital and Shay had to get onto him for speeding. "Stu, you need to calm down. Let's not get stopped by the cops on the way to the hospital, please."

"Sorry. My mind is elsewhere love."

She took his hand and squeezed tightly, trying to comfort him, but she was just as nervous, if not more. When they arrived, Shay got registered and they made their way up to the Labor and Delivery unit. Her sisters and father were already in the waiting room, camped out for the day. Gail and Owen stayed with them while Stu went back with her. Her coworkers were waiting for her to help her get settled. Debbie was the first to greet her. "Shay, you look great. I am so glad I get to be here for this. How about we get you changed and get this party started?"

Shay smiled and nodded "Debbie, this is my husband Stu."

"Nice to meet you. Now, you need to change into a gown and I need some urine. Then we will kick off."

Shay did as she asked, and Stu helped her into the bed. The nurses came back and hooked her up on the monitors and started her IV. They checked her and said she was only dilated to a three but she was 80% effaced. Stu watched them and listened in, not understanding most of the medical jargon they were exchanging. Debbie stepped out to get the fluids and Stu finally was able to get close to his wife again. He leaned down and kissed her, trying not to get in the way of any wires. When the nurse came back she told them both "okay, we are going to start your pitocin. I know you know that but just so you know that is what we are using. We will check your progress and when you get to a four, we will call anesthesia if you want an epidural."

"Actually, no. I have changed my mind. I don't want one."

"Baby, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know what all it entails and after the delivery and the risks, and even though I do them all the time, I have decided that I will do this the old fashioned way. I don't want a needle in my back."

"Okay sweetheart, but if you change your mind, I will be happy to call them" she said with a smile.

Shay smiled back and Debbie left the room. Stu grabbed the chair and scooted up next to his wife. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Why do you not want the epidural, love?"

"Risk of infection, risk of over-sedation, having to have a catheter, not being able to move my legs, and the risk that they won't be able to get it in and have to do a spinal. I just would rather not. People had babies, and still do have babies without them every day. I want to do what is best for me and for our baby."

Stu lightly smiled and stroked her hand "I love you Séighín."

"I love you too."

Over the next few hours, his parents and her family took turns coming to see her. Heath, Stephen and Drew had all texted to find out how she was doing, along with Martin and Sophie. She got up to go the bathroom and her water broke. She called the nurse into her room and she checked her, telling her she was at a five. Around 10am, Dr. Wills showed up to check on her. He examined her again and said she was at a five. "You are progressing very well, Shay. The nurses will keep me up to date on how you are doing. See you later."

After he left, her sisters came back in. They tried to keep her entertained but around noon, Stu sent them all out so she could rest. He turned out the lights and played her some music from his iPhone to soothe her. She cupped his cheek in her hand and ran her thumb across his lips. "Thank you, baby." He leaned in to kiss her and lay his head on her hand. She lay on her side and he rubbed her back and she tried to relax but the contractions were steady and getting stronger and closer together. She talked to the baby, hoping she would hear and go ahead and come out. "We are waiting for you Lexi. Everyone is here to see you, almost your whole family. Daddy and I love you so much and are so excited to hold you." She rubbed her belly and told Stu to put the phone against her stomach. "I want her to hear it." Stu smiled at his wife, but did as she asked.

Over the next several hours, Shay went from being pleasant and happy, to grouchy and irritable. She was ready for the baby to be born and was starting to regret her decision to not have an epidural. She started feeling a lot of pressure and her contractions were lasting almost a minute and coming almost three minutes apart. She called her nurse in to check her and see if she could push, because she felt the urge to. "Shay, you aren't fully dilated yet. You can't push just yet. You are at an eight. I am going to call Dr. Wills and let him know."

Stu took a wet washcloth and dabbed her forehead and he spoke softly to her, trying to help her focus. She was starting to get agitated and yelled at him "please, will you stop fucking touching me for five fucking minutes! Shit!"

Ríona yelled at her "Shay! He's just trying to help."

"Well, he can _help_ by giving me a moment's peace from his jabbering and coddling."

Stu looked a little hurt but moved back. "I..I'm sorry love."

Ríona stood up and whispered to Stu "come take a walk for a minute with me. Caoimhe will stay with her." He nodded and followed her out.

"You know, I always heard stories about women being angry at their husbands when they were in labor, but I thought it was exaggerated. I never thought Shay wouldn't want me touching her."

"Honey, it is just the pain. You can't imagine what it feels like, and it just started to get to you. It will all be forgotten soon enough."

He gave his wife a few minutes to calm down some before he went back in her room. She was having another contraction and she was crying. She called out to him and reached for him. He hurried to her side and took her hand "just breathe through it, baby." She clamped down on his fingers and tried to deep breathe. She was shivering when it finally passed. "Where is my Daddy?"

"Sweetie, he is just down the hallway."

"Why the fuck won't he come in and see me?!" Shay cried.

"I don't know baby girl" Caoimhe answered.

"Tell him to get in here. I want to see him damn it."

She went out to talk to Fionn and he said he couldn't go in there. She sighed but went back to tell her little sister. "Shay, he said he can't come in."

"Excuse me? Just why the fuck not? I am not naked. He better get his ass in here!" She started shouting "FIONN OISIN MCKINNEY YOU GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone jumped, including her father. He couldn't believe she called his whole name. He timidly walked into her room and she motioned for him. "Daddy, why didn't you want to come see me?" she cried.

"Oh, lass, it's no' tha' Ah didn' wan' ta see ya, Ah jus' can' stand ta see me little girl in so much pain." He took her hand and kissed her forehead "there there mo gra, don' cry."

Another hour and a half passed and Debbie checked her and told her she was almost complete. Dr. Wills was waiting around in the doctor's lounge, expecting her to deliver. When he looked at her, he told her it was almost time to start pushing. Everyone left except Stu and they told him to stand at her head while they got everything together. They put an oxygen mask on her and put her legs in the stirrups. The doctor donned his sterile garb and they started to let her push. Stu stood at her side, rubbing her back and shoulders, helping her when she had to bear down. After an hour of pushing, she was exhausted and giving up. She had already started yelling at the doctor too.

"Now Shay, you have to do this. She has to come out."

"Then cut her out. Fuck it. Don't even knock me out because I don't think it could hurt any worse."

"We are not going to cut her out. You need to push."

"I can't push anymore. No. I. Just. Can't. This is ridiculous. Just do a C-section."

"You are so stubborn, but no. You can do this. I know you can. Think about holding that little girl in your arms and you can do it. Do it for her."

Shay glared at the doctor but reached for the handles. She scowled at Stu "this is it Stuart. No more kids."

He nodded and agreed, willing to say anything to keep her calm. He supported her back and helped her lean forward "Come on baby, push."

"I am fucking pushing you asshole! You try doing this!"

Stu just closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering what his sister-in-law said. Shay ripped the oxygen mask off "I can't breathe with that damn thing on my face!"

Debbie put it back on her "you have to wear it. We don't want the baby to be deprived of oxygen and we don't want you to hyperventilate." She put the mask back on her and the doctor spoke up "okay, she is crowning! Give me a big push and her head will be out!"

Shay groaned but sat up and pushed at hard as she could, screaming. "Her head is out! Now one more and she will be out!" She pushed hard again and the rest of the baby popped out. She fell back against the bed and began to weep. The doctor lay the baby girl on her stomach and clamped the cord. They suctioned her nose and mouth and slapped her foot, making her take a deep breath and cry. Tears were flowing down her parent's faces, so glad she had finally joined them.

"Congratulations. She is a very healthy, big baby girl."

He cut the cord and wrapped her up and handed her to Shay. "Oh, my baby! You are so beautiful! I love you so much my little angel. Welcome to your family! Oh, Stu, look at her! She is perfect!"

Stu was so overcome with emotion, he couldn't even speak. All he could do was stare at the little bundle, his daughter. Shay handed Lexi to the nurse and let them tend to her and clean her up. Stu kissed his wife "I am so proud of you. You did so well my love. And look what you gave us. Thank you so very much for making me a father and giving me a family. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Stu. We're parents!"

They weighed and measured the baby and checked her out to make sure everything was good before they gave her back to Shay. "Congratulations Mama. She is eight pounds, five ounces and 20 inches long. She was born at 7:23pm."

Shay held her, looking over every inch of her. "Stu look, she is going to have your curly black hair." She started to cry "and she has my mama's eyes." She kissed the baby sweetly and tried to breastfeed her. She was worried that it might be hard since she had previously had her nipples pierced but Debbie assured her it was fine since the holes had grown up.

They came to take Lexi to the nursery and move Shay to a room. She got cleaned up and was able to stand to get into the wheelchair. Stu grabbed their stuff and followed them down the hall. He left his wife for a minute to go tell the family the good news.

When he came back, he was trailed by a horde of happy people. Everyone hugged them and expressed their congratulations. Shortly, the nurse wheeled the baby in and everyone had to look at her. The new nurse that had came on picked her up and handed her to Shay. She announced that Shay needed to rest and they should all probably go home and come back the next day because there were so many people there. Shay was grateful because she wanted to spend time just her and Stu and the baby. She spoke up and got everyone's attention.

"I know we have kept it secret what we are going to name her, but I want to tell you all before you leave. This is Alexandra Elizabeth Bennett. After Stu, and Mama."

Fionn kissed his daughter and bit back his emotions. "Yer mum would be so proud of ya. Ah'm proud of yeh."

Cara giggled "Elizabeth Bennett. Like in _Pride and Prejudice_. I like it."

Gradually, everyone started to file out and finally they were all alone. Stu pulled up the chair next to Shay's bed. "Now, Daddy, do you want to hold your daughter?"

He beamed and took her, gently, like she was made of fine china. "She doesn't seem real. This is really our baby. I am really a father."

"I know. She is so precious, and perfect. And she is ours. She came from us. I am so happy right now, baby, I don't even feel pain anywhere. Isn't that weird?"

"I am happy too. Thank you for her Shay. I wouldn't have anything without you. This is all I need now. You and this little girl. My life is whole. I swear I will take care of both of you and keep you both happy."

"I know you will. You have made my life complete as well. I love you."

He looked down at the baby "I will always be right by your side when you need me, and you will always be in my heart. You are a gift from God my sweet angel."

Shay's eyes started drooping "love, go ahead and rest. I will tend to the baby, I promise."

"Okay. Just a nap though. Wake me up when she starts crying so I can feed her."

She pulled his face close to hers and softly kissed him. "Sweet dreams, love."

"No need for that. My reality exceeds every dream I have ever had."

A/N Can't believe I made it to 100 chapters! Thank you for all your support!


End file.
